Beautiful with You
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: 3rd story to Angel with a Shotgun and Last Goodbye. Gruvia have been together for many years, but now their lives have become a total mess. Their kids face the harshness of divorcing parents as they deal with their own lives through high school and college.( GaLe and LoLu kids included as well ) *M for smut. BONUS chpts added
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so first chapter for the third story of the trilogy. Please, if you have not read the first two stories, Angel with a Shotgun, and Last Goodbye, I would advise you go read them first. This story is mainly going to deal with GaLe, LoLu, and Gruvia's kids, along with a good portion of Gruvia's story. There will be some time skips in the first few chapters. Rated M for later chapters as well.**

* * *

Four years later….

Leo looked around the inside of the new tree house Finn had received from this parents for his birthday just a few days ago. The small blonde haired child looked around with wide olive-green eyes, his small mouth opened wide. He ran around the small space, taking in every detail of their new club house.

"Finn you're so lucky! How did your parents know to get this for you?!" Leo's head was racing as he looked through his best friends' toys and comics. Finn smiled and laughed slightly as he watched Leo run around the small tree house excitedly.

"Well I did ask them for a while now. I've been working really hard on my chores and I've been keeping up with my school work and grades too. They wanted me to work on my magic, but I can't seem to get it right." Finn looked away, eyes shifting down to his feet as he rubbed them on the wood floor. Leo had half of his body in Finn's toy trunk as he talked to his friend.

"But your dad is making you practice every day right?"

Finn rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Yeah, with Rain. And her magic comes to her naturally. I just can't seem to get it to stay in its form…."

Leo lifted his body up, his arms full of toys as he walked back over to his friend. "Don't worry about it dude. You'll get it one day."

Finn sat down on the wooden floor and picked up one of his toys as Leo sat down across from him, choosing his favorite toy from Finn's toy trunk. "I don't know… my dad has been acting weird lately. He's been putting more pressure on me to succeed… and I've been hearing him and mom fighting a lot lately."

Leo looked at his friend. "At least your parents aren't all lovey-dovey with each other! It's so gross when I see my parents kissing or acting all cute with each other." Leo stuck out his tongue as he frowned and shook his head. Finn laughed heartedly at Leo's reaction.

"So why isn't Gaje here?" Leo asked as he picked up another toy from the pile.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Mom told me that he wanted to stay at home with Pantherlily and read. Lily is playing with Rain inside."

Leo glared at the toy as he spoke. "Ugh… Lily…"

Finn blushed slightly as someone else mentioned her name. "What's wrong with Lily?"

Leo looked at his friend, an annoyed expression over his face. "Dude, girls are already gross, Lily just is the worst one of all! She's bossy, and mean, and she always wants to play with us! Not to mention she picks on me a lot…. I don't like her or any other girl that I come across!"

Finn's eyes moved away from his friends' hard gaze. "I… I don't think she's that mean… or bossy…."

Leo crashed his toy into Finn's to get his attention back. "Then you're just stupid! You know as well as I do that all girls have cooties, they want to take over the world, and worst of all… I hear they drool!"

Finn frowned as his eyebrows narrowed. "That's not true. Only babies drool, Leo. You probably heard that from that one chant. Boys rule and girls drool."

Leo stood up quickly and clenched his fists. "I'm serious! I've see it with my own eyes!"

Finn looked up at Leo. "Where did you see a girl drooling?"

The five year old put his small arms over his chest and looked away from Finn. "In Miss Strauss's class. A girl that sits next to me drools. That's why girls are so gross! They drool and have cooties that could kill you!"

Finn rolled his eyes, not wanting to believe his friend. "If girls are so gross and if they have cooties, then how come our parents are still happy and together? And not dead?"

Leo looked down at Finn, pondering his statement for a minute before sitting down quickly, his arms still across his chest. "I don't know! Parents are different I guess!"

Before Finn could get another word out, a familiar voice could be heard from outside of Finn's tree house. Finn's heart began to flutter slightly as he heard the voice speak up to them from outside. He quickly stood up and ran out to the railing. He looked over its edge to see Lily and Rain standing at the large tree's base, looking up at Finn with smiles.

Lily had grown up even more since last Finn saw her. Even though she was only nine, she was sprouting up in height quickly. Her black hair was wild as ever. She would sometimes have it braided and pulled back behind her head, but for the most part, she let it stay wild around her head, only holding back a few strands with her headband. Lily was finishing up the third grade as Finn had just started the second grade. Leo was in kindergarten with Rain.

Finn thoroughly enjoyed his time with Leo and Lily. They were his best friends, even if Lily and Leo both hated each other with a passion. Ever since Leo was able to talk, the two never seemed to be able to get along, leaving Finn stuck in the middle. But he didn't mind. They never fought over his friendship, knowing he would choose both in the end of any situation.

Finn looked over at his sister who was holding onto Lily's hand lightly. Rain looked just like their mother, the solid navy blue eyes, her pale colored skin, and her hair color was a mix between Juvia's light blue and Gray's dark blue. The short bob on the girls head would look completely ridiculous on any other girl, but it seemed to fit Rain perfectly.

Finn's eyes drifted back towards Lily who stood at the bottom, staring up at Finn with a smile on her face. "Finn! Can Rain and I come up too? We want to play with you guys."

Finn opened his mouth to speak when he heard Leo behind him, scrambling to get up. A few seconds later, Leo's hands were on the railing, his body leaning over the side as he pointed at the small painted sign.

"NO girls allowed Lily! Can't you read?!"

Lily let go of Rain's hand and put her own hands on her hips, smirking up at the small blonde boy. "I can read, Leo. But it looks to me like you can't spell "girls" right. It's "I" not a "U."

Rain giggled as both of the boy looked down at the sign they made. Finn glared back at Leo. "You didn't spell girls right, idiot!"

"Hey you are the one who is in second grade! You should have caught that!"

"Any kid in kindergarten can spell girl!"

Leo growled as he looked back down at Lily. "It's supposed to be spelled like that! Because… caz… girls are dumb! And they drool!"

Finn brought a hand up to his face, letting it run down slowly as he groaned. Leo stood there beside him in confidence at his response.

Lily scoffed as she smiled. "I'll have you know, that girls tend to do better in school than boys do. And we do not drool. That something you stupid boys made up." Lily looked towards Finn and smirked. "Finn! Drop down the rope, we want to come up and play."

Finn looked at Leo. His friend stood there shaking his head no. "What's the harm in letting my sister and Lily come up to play? Her parents and your parents should be coming here soon, so it's not like they're gonna be up here that long."

Leo became frustrated towards Finn. "Dude, if you let those girls up here… I… I… I won't be your friend anymore! This is a boys club only!"

Finn rolled his eyes and lowered down the rope to the girls. He turned around and faced Leo who began to pout with is arms across his chest. "Look, it's my tree house, I can let whoever I want up here. And… I honestly don't have a problem with Lily… I like having her around."

Leo mumbled under his breath as he looked away from Finn. Finn smiled slightly, bringing one of his hands up and spitting into it. He stuck out his hand towards Leo as he smiled. "Still friends?"

Leo's eyebrows narrowed as he glared at Finn, his olive-green eyes shifting from Finns solid blue ones to his outstretched hand. After a minute of thinking, Leo smiled and spit into his own hand, taking Finn's hand into his. "Forever."

"Ew, you guys are the gross ones. Who in their right minds spits into their hands and then shakes hands with another?" Lily said as she stood behind the two.

"You don't get it caz you're a girl!" Leo said as he stuck his tongue out towards Lily.

"Whatever Leo… say, Finn! Want to do me a huuuge favor? And be my totally awesome and bestest friend?" Lily said as she wrapped her arms around her back, leaning in slightly as she smiled at Finn. Finn blushed once more, a goofy look coming over his face as Lily stared into his deep blue eyes.

"W-what do you need Lily?" He asked shyly.

Lily giggled and brought her hands out in front of her body, holding onto a hairbrush. "Can you brush my hair? No one else can do it like you."

Finn took hold of her brush and followed Lily inside the tree house, sitting down behind her. Leo watched his friend being sucked into Lily's commands as he shook his head. He looked over to Rain who picked up a toy he had just been playing with. The blonde haired boy ran over and snatched away the toy from her hands.

"Girls aren't allowed to play with my toys!"

Rain looked up at him with sad eyes. "But… those are Finn's toys, and he said I could play with them too…."

Leo growled as he clenched the toy in his hand. "Tears don't work on me, Rain! So don't even try to start crying like a little girl!"

Finn ran the brush through Lily's thick hair, smoothing out her wild mane. "Leo, don't be mean to my sister. If she wants to play with a toy, let her."

"Yeah Leo… don't you know that boys are supposed to be nice to girls?" Lily added in as she sat there contently with her eyes closed while Finn brushed her hair.

Leo growled and tossed the toy back to Rain. "Fine! But when you get cooties, don't come crying to me Finn!"

Finn blew off Leo's comment and looked down at Lily's ear as he brushed her hair. She had just gotten new piercings the other day. He noticed they were small metal earrings. Finn thought to himself how Lily was striving to look like her father more and more. And for the most part, acting just like him. She had already mastered her dragon slayer senses that she discovered when she was younger, and was already working on solid script magic like her mother. She was truly amazing in his eyes. He often looked up to her when it came to magic. She was always the better of the two.

The older girl's ears picked up on Leo mumbling to himself under his breath. Lily opened a hazel eye slightly, smiling slightly as she spoke to Leo. "Why don't you just leave if you don't want to be around us girls, Leo."

Leo clenched his fists towards Lily. "I ain't leavin' caz I was here first! Besides my parents are coming to get me after you leave!"

"Is that so?" Lily said with a smirk. Moments later, Loke and Lucy's voices could be heard from below.

"Leo, sweetie, it's time to go!" Lucy called up.

"Come on, kiddo. We gotta get going!" Loke called up after Lucy.

Leo glared at Lily and whispered as he headed for the door. "Stupid dragon slayer hearing…"

"Hey, wait for me Leo, I'll come down with ya."

"Don't bother… I see you're too busy with the _dragons'_ mane."

Lily opened her eyes as she shot a look towards Leo who stuck out his tongue towards her, pulling down his bottom eyelid at the same time before sneaking down the rope.

"H-He didn't mean it Lily… don't be mad at him…" Finn said softly, trying to calm down his friend.

Lily scoffed and looked back at Finn. "Like I'd get worked up at that little pipsqueak and what he calls me. As if, Finn."

Finn looked down as he continued to brush her dark hair. He could see past that smile on her face as she played with Rain. She hated being called a dragon just because of her senses. Finn knew Leo struck a chord with Lily every time he called her that. He felt bad sometimes because he knew that she didn't really get along with others in her own grade, so she always wanted to be around Finn and Leo. He was constantly wishing the two would get along better so they all could have a fun time as they played.

An hour went by before Levy and Gajeel showed up to pick up Lily. The three small kids entered through the back door leading into the kitchen where their parents were talking to one another. Finn noticed it was just his mother, Gajeel, and Levy in the kitchen. He looked past the grownups into the next room, but saw no sign of his father.

Levy smiled down at Finn and Rain as she spoke. "Did you kids have fun today?"

Finn and Rain nodded at the same time, smiling back at Levy. Gajeel grinned as he ran his large hand over Lily's head. "What 'bout you kid? You have a good time?"

"Yes, I did."

Levy turned to Juvia and took her hands into her own. "Thank you so much for watching the kids, Juvia. We got stuck in traffic so I'm so sorry we're late. Lu and Loke left before we did so they missed all the craziness."

Juvia smiled lightly as she spoke. "It's never a problem Levy. The kids were perfectly fine."

Levy turned around to Lily. "You ready to go Lil? We have to get back home so Pantherlily can take a break from watching your brother and start making dinner."

"Yep. I'm ready to go." Lily ran over to Juvia and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Aunt Juvia for letting me come over." Lily let go after a moment and went back to her parents sides, turning her head and waving at Finn and Rain. "Bye Finn, bye Rain."

Finn waved goodbye and watched his friend walk out of sight. His eyes went back to his mother as she turned around, walking over to the counter. She didn't say a word to either of them, but Finn could tell something wasn't right. Where was his father? Why did his mom look so gloomy? His thoughts stopped as he heard sniffling coming from his mother. Finn made his way over to her and tugged on her clothes lightly.

"Mom… is everything ok?"

Finn watched her for a moment. She brought a hand up to her face, sliding the back of her wrist over her eyes before she smiled down at Finn. "Everything is fine Finn. I'm just cutting some onions. Why don't you take your sister out back and practice your magic together?"

Finn looked down, his eyes saddening. "I'm no good at it… Rain is better and she's younger than me. I'll never be able to become an ice mage."

Juvia brought a finger underneath Finn's chin, lifting it slightly. Finn looked into his mother's loving eyes, a smile was across her face as she spoke. "I believe in you Finn, in both you and your sister. Don't lose faith in yourself or your magic. It's what makes you so special. You just have to keep practicing and I'm sure you'll get it one day."

Finn half smiled back and nodded. "Ok. I'll try." The dark haired boy went back to his sister and led her back outside to the backyard.

* * *

As the evening went on, Finn and Rain continued to practice outside, waiting to be called in for dinner. Finn exhaled slowly, his eyes closed and his mind focused. He brought his hands around to the front of him, one hand open, the other closed tightly. An icy aurora forming around his hands, slowly growing as he concentrated. His skinny body shook slightly as he tried desperately to hold onto his maker magic stance. Rain stood beside him, cheering him on.

"You got it Finn! You almost got it! Just a little longer big bro!"

Finn's eyes slowly began to open as he looked out to his hands, excitement was building inside of him as he saw the magic growing from him. "Rain… stand back.. I'm gonna try to make something."

Rain's excited and cheerful expression changed as she watched her brother. "But Finn, dad says you're not ready—"

"I can do it! Mom believes in me and I believe in myself Rain! Stand back!"

Rain reluctantly did as her brother told her, bringing a fist up to her chest as she watched him.

Finn took in a breath, a second later, he increased his magic power, preparing himself to create something with ice. "Ice make…shield…" Magic power flew around Finn as ice began to form from his hands. He smiled widely as he watched his ice shield grow in front of his body. Moments later, the shield vanished into thin air, leaving Finn completely exhausted as he fell down onto the grass, panting heavily.

"I.. almost had it…"

"Finn!"

The two children looked back towards the back door where Gray stood, his arms crossed over his chest. Finn stood slowly and clenched his fists as he looked at his father. "I was just practicing…"

"I told you, you weren't ready for the next step in your training."

Finn's head moved downward. "I thought I could do it this time…"

"I've told you countless times that you weren't ready and you still try to push yourself. You're not your sister, so don't force this magic to work."

"I'm seven years old and rain is only five! I should be able to do more than her!"

Gray raised his voice as he spoke. "Everyone is different and learn magic at different rates. Your sister just has more confidence in herself and her magic. I suggest you do the same!" Gray turned around and closed the door behind him.

Finn could hear it starting up again. His parents arguing. He could make out his mother defending him as Gray shouted back how he won't ever get anywhere if Juvia kept babying him. Finn felt his heart sink as their fight went on. Why are they fighting… is it because of me?... did I do this to our family? Finn glanced over to Rain who had tears forming in her eyes. She always hated how their parents fought. He went over to his younger sister and took her hand into his. He led them up to the tree house, closing the door behind him as they entered the small room. Rain sniffled as she sat down on the floor. Finn was quick to wrap a blanket around his sister, turning on a small lamp for light, and rummaging through a small cabinet for some snacks.

He handed his sister a small bag of cookies and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Do you think mom and dad are going to be mad at each other forever?" Rain asked in between sniffles.

Finn held his sister close. "I don't think so Rain. I think they are just mad at me."

Rain looked up to her brother with tears in her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Well… I'm the oldest, and I'm a boy. They can't be mad a cute little girl like you." Finn smiled down at his sister, reassuring her everything was ok. Rain smiled back and hugged Finn tightly.

"I'll never be mad at you Finn… You're the best big brother anyone could ask for."

* * *

'_That was the last time I ever saw my mother and sister smile like that. Nothing has been the same since that day. As the years went on, things progressively got worse for our family. It's been nine years since then…'_

Finn and Rain left the house quickly, trying to avoid the growing fight between their parents. Finn readjusted his backpack as they walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop. Finn let out a long sigh before he spoke.

"I don't think they ever went to sleep."

Rain looked down as she walked, her face expressionless and quiet. Finn watched her as they walked. Rain had become more and more stoic over the years. Listening to their parents fighting everyday was taking a toll on the both of them, but Finn believed it was hitting Rain the hardest. She was only five when their parents starting fighting really bad. He wanted to be strong for his little sister. He wanted to see her smile again.

Finn's thoughts continued as they reached the bus stop just minutes before the bus had arrived. Finn would always sit next to his sister on the bus, even though her own friends were riding the same bus, the two would always sit with each other until they reached school. Once they got there, they would both go their separate ways to their own classes, and wouldn't see each other until the end of the day when the buses came back around to get them and take them home.

Finn was at his locker when a girl approached him shyly. He wasn't the biggest, or best looking guy in the school, but he managed to get a girl to ask him out every other day. Today was one of those days. He watched the girl approach him, a red blush over her cheeks as she moved her hair behind her ears, holding her books close to her chest as she looked up into his eyes.

"H-Hey Finn…"

"Hey, what's up?" Finn grabbed multiple books and placed them into his bag before shutting his locker door. The girl shifted her weight around nervously.

"Well.. I was just wondering… if, well, if you wanted to go out with me some time? Like on a date?"

Finn sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Look, you're a nice girl and all… but… I'm sorry. I just can't."

Finn saw the tears forming in her eyes, she put on a smile and nodded her head before turning around on her heel and walking away from Finn. Finn let out a breath as he turned around only to take a step back suddenly as Leo stood right in front of him now.

"Dude, what the hell? How long have you been standing there?"

Leo, Finn's best friend since they were younger, was standing before Finn with his arms over his chest. He had his blue-tinted glasses on top of his short blonde hair, and wore a stylish green jacket with an orange undershirt. He simply shook his head at Finn as he turned around and started walking away. Finn adjusted his straps and caught up with his friend.

"I can't believe you let down another good lookin' girl."

"What's it to you? You're with a new girl every week!" Finn responded angrily.

Leo pointed a finger out in front of him as he walked. "That may be, but I've got a lot of love to go around."

"So in other words, you're a horn dog. You know you shouldn't do that, caz it could come back and bite you in the ass if you keep going out with different girls every week."

Leo stopped and gripped Finn's shoulders. "And what? Be like you? Holding out for a girl who you've known your whole life, a girl who thinks of you as a brother and nothing more? You're not gonna get anywhere with her so you should just be like me and test the waters."

Finn brushed off Leo's hand as he scoffed. "You don't know her like I do. She's different when she's with me." Finn starting walking past Leo, heading for his class. He could hear Leo calling back to him.

"You need to give it up man! It'll be a cold day in hell before you can go out with Lily! You're her lap dog and nothing more! She's just gonna keep using you Finn!"

Finn ignored his friend and raced up the stairs to his class.

'_It's not true… I'm not her brother or lap dog… he doesn't know what the hell he's talkin' about.'_

* * *

**AN: I may make some changes to this chapter, but overall I think it is good. Like I said, a bit of time skipping here, more to come. If I do end up making changes, I will inform you all in the second chapter that I hope to have up this weekend. :)**

**** also Finn and the rest of the kids are currently in junior/high school atm... not sure if i made mention of that caz i didn't go back and read over what I wrote .**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2**

**I'm going to try to update at least once a week with this story. I probably would have had a couple more chapters up if I was more motivated to write instead of playing games instead lol**

**Little Indian Girl: thanks! ^.^ I know I am very excited to write this last story. It might even end up being longer than the other two since I'm writing in some extra stuff before the major part of the story begins. ( not saying this stuff isn't important, but just saying that I'm trying to take my time with this story as much as I can so I don't feel like I rushed through it lol ) **

****Song that Lily sings in this chapter is called Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat. It's the acoustic version so if you want to listen to it while you read, you can look it up. ^_^ I own nothing****

**bookworm0313: yay! ^_^ I'm glad you're already excited and there's only two chapters up now! Lol that's always a good sign!**

**NavyNinjaHo: thank you for reading them and loving them! I promise this story will not fail! **

**Mgaa: I know it's sad, but it beats my other decision that I was going to write about…. My other choice was that one of them was going to die… so… yeah… this may be a sad thing happening, but it could have been worse. Make sure you keep reading to find out what happens :) **

**Babymunkhcin: thanks! ^.^**

**Nyma: thank you so much for reading the other two as well as this one! It means a lot to hear that people like these stories! Like I said, I'm going to try to update at least once a week! I was also going to go back and update some stuff in my other two stories after I finish this one and work on one other story I have in mind.**

* * *

Finn skipped steps as he quickly moved up the stairs, wanting to see Lily before class. This time of day, they both had a class right next to each other and usually, Lily would be waiting just outside to talk to Finn for a minute or two before class started. Finn could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he neared the top of the stairs. His excitement was growing as the butterflies swirled around in his stomach. The more he thought about Lily, the wider his grin grew over his face.

Finn reached the top of the stairs and blushed for a moment as he stared dead ahead. She was standing just outside the door; her long dark hair wild as usual, held back by one of her head bands, her slightly darkened skin like her father's shown off in various places from the outfit she had chosen to wear. Her hazel eyes cast down at the open book she held in her hand as she held onto an armful of books with the other.

Finn swallowed the large lump in his throat as he took a few steps forward, his heart racing along with his mind. Finn could hear his heart pounding in his chest as his stomach flipped. He watched her as he walked; everyone and everything around him a blur and silent. He noticed her head come up, a wide smile forming over her lips. His own lips formed a goofy grin as he raised his hand slightly, about to say hello.

Finn's tunnel vision faded as soon as a larger form pushed him out of the way to get past the smaller ice mage. Finn watched as Lily ran up to the larger boy that had pushed past him. Her arms wrapped around the boys neck, her lips pressing against his. Finn adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and rolled his eyes, remembering how _he_ came into the picture.

* * *

Finn sat in the grass, quietly strumming chords on his acoustic guitar. Occasionally he would stop for a moment and write something down in the nearby note book beside him, going right back into his guitar playing as he waited patiently. His lips moved quietly as he mouthed words he had written down, plucking away at the guitar strings lightly. A minute passed before Finn groaned angrily and gripped his dark navy blue hair.

"This just doesn't sound right…" The ice mage let out a breath and looked over at the paper with scribbled notes and music written all over it. Finn sighed as he reached down for the paper, tearing out of the notebook and crumbling the piece of paper into a ball, tossing it over his shoulder behind him in disappointment.

"You shouldn't give up so easily Finn." Said a sweet voice from behind. Finn quickly turned around, a blush already over his face from recognizing the familiar voice.

"L-Lily…"

The girl smiled down at her best friend, a giggle escaping her throat as she heard her name. Her hazel eyes looked down at the small paper ball, curious to what was written on it.

"D-don't look at it… it's…. Not that good…." Finn said as he watched Lily walk around to the front of him. Without a word, Lily sat down beside him, reading over the paper Finn had thrown away.

"Did you write this Finn?"

Hazel eyes looked up and met solid blue. Finn jumped slightly at the sudden gaze from Lily and looked away, his face completely red.

"Well… it… was something I was working on…. Sorta…" Lily giggled as Finn's voice trailed off at the end of his sentence.

"What's with you today?" Lily jokingly asked.

The ice mage shrugged his shoulders as the blush over his cheeks continued to burn into him. Lily smiled as her eyes went back to the piece of paper.

"Finn, this is pretty good so far… why did you throw it away?"

"Well.. 'cause… I-I wanted to write a song for you… to sing… and I didn't think it was working with the acoustic… so I just scrapped it and was going to start something else."

Lily moved closer to Finn, causing his whole body to tense and his heart to race, beating harder in his chest.

"Let's see if it works, start playin'." Lily said as she motioned towards Finn's acoustic guitar.

"Do we even have time? I mean, don't you have a class to get to?"

Lily waved her hand in dismissal. "Pssh. It's just gym class. I can afford to miss one day. Besides I've got straight A's in all my classes so it's not really going to affect me. Now quit talkin' and start playing!"

Finn did as he was told and positioned his guitar in his lap and arms, starting to play for Lily who tapped her hand on her leg, setting a rhythm for herself. Her voice was calm, as she slowly started to sing.

_I've been awake for a while now.  
You've got me feelin' like a child now.  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
I get the tingles and in a silly place._

Lily breathed in a quick breath as Finn began to play guitar a bit faster to match Lily's singing and rhythm. Her voice speeding up slightly as her hazel eyes followed the written words on the paper. Finn's solid blue eyes closed slightly as he listened to his friend sing, taking in every syllable, every word she sang, memorizing the way they sounded as they left her mouth to his memory.

_It starts in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes, I always know.  
You make me smile,  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go._

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane,  
But we're hidin' in a safer place.  
Under covers stayin' dry and warm,  
You give me feelings that I adore._

Finn opened his eyes, glancing over to Lily. She was so concentrated on the song she didn't seem to notice him staring at her as he played along with his acoustic guitar. For so long, Finn had wanted so badly to express his fondness for the girl sitting next to him. He had always thought that if he were to write a song for her, maybe she would realize his true feelings he had for her. But every time he had written something, it would just go right over her head, as usual. Lily wasn't the smartest when it came to others feelings. Finn was used to this and didn't mind most of the time. But now that they were in high school, he had set a goal to ask her out before the year would come to an end. The only thing holding him back this whole time was himself. He was still so nervous when she was around. Afraid of losing her as a friend if he had asked her out and she turned him down.

_They start in my toes,  
And I crinkle my nose,  
Wherever it goes,  
I always know.  
You make me smile,  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go. _

Lily paused for a moment and looked at Finn, who immediately blushed bright red, being caught staring at her. She smiled as she sang the next few verses as she looked at her best friend.

_What am I gonna say,  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmmmmm_

Lily looked back at the paper and continued to sing. The corner of Finn's lips curled into a half nervous smile. He was sure she was going to say something at that moment, but was thankful she kept singing.

_It starts in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes,  
I always know.  
You make me smile,  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go._

Finn stopped playing his acoustic and shrugged his shoulders as he sighed. "And that's all I've written…"

Lily giggled as she handed Finn the piece of paper back. "Well I think you should finish it. It was really good." Lily leaned her body into Finn, nudging him with her arm. "Maybe we should play it this weekend?"

Finn shook his head as he leaned away from Lily. "No way! It's not that good, Lily! Besides… it wasn't meant for a lot of people to play it…"

Lily quickly sat up onto her knees, placing either hand at Finn's sides as she leaned her face in close to his, causing him to nervously lean back on his own hands, his heart pounding in his chest at the sudden closeness.

"Think about it Finn! I could sing it, you can play the guitar, Gaje could play the drums, Rain and Leviana I'm sure can either sing back up or play another instrument! It would totally be awesome for us to do this for our parents!"

Finn closed his eyes gently as he smiled, holding up a finger to Lily. "You kinda forgot Leo…"

Lily rolled her eyes as she smirked. "That blonde haired playboy couldn't carry a tune to save his life, and he was never good at anything he played. So I didn't bother including him. He could stand off to the side and cheer us on as we perform!"

Finn was about to say something when a figure walked up to the two friends, his voice had quite the annoying tone to Finn as he spoke.

"Say, I don't mean to interrupt anything going on here, but I couldn't help but overhear your awesome singing voice."

Finn and Lily both looked up at the boy standing in front of them. He was tall and already slightly tone for his age. He always kept his hair a short buzz cut style. He was always wearing his sports jacket around, reminding people he was the team captain of the football team, as if anyone could ever forget a guy like him. Finn recognized him from the football team, one of the many jocks that would always bully him while he was at his locker, or during lunch. He was in the same grade as Lily and Finn would always catch him glancing at Lily all the time, checking her out.

'_Why the hell is he here? Right now of all times…' _Finn thought to himself. Lily sat back down on the grass beside Finn and leaned back on her arms, looking up at the boy standing beside her, seeming already uninterested in what he was about to say.

"Yeah? What's it to ya?" Lily asked with a raised brow.

The boy grinned and reached into his bag, pulling out a flyer. "My bandmates and I are looking for a new singer. I just thought since you have such a sweet voice, you would like to join—"

"Nope. Sorry." Lily replied quickly, running a hand through her dark hair. Finn smiled and secretly rejoiced in his head as the boy in front of them looked at her with a surprised expression over his face.

"But you never let me finished! How did you know what I was going to say?!"

Lily sighed as she tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "Look, I've been approached by a lot of guys, all wanting me to join up with their band, and all of your heartbeats are the same. Not to mention, my father was in a band once, and he highly discourages me joining one."

The boy nodded towards Finn who jumped slightly. "What about that nervous nerd beside you? You'd sing with him and not with someone like me?"

Lily gave the boy a toothy grin as she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned to one side. "I know that guy quite well, for your information. He's smart, and sweet. Unlike you who probably is dumb as a rock, thinks he's some big shot because he's the captain of football team and in a band. And let me guess, you're some kind of awesome wizard to add on to your resume."

The boy grinned and held a hand up to Lily. It slowly began to form a coolness around it, similar to Finn's magic. Finn rolled his eyes, thinking to himself.

'_Great… another ice wizard competing for her heart…_' Finn watched the two carefully, not sure what was going to happen next.

"So you're an ice mage? Pssh. I bet Finn is also way better at magic than you are as well. More reasons why I shouldn't join your band." Lily said confidently, causing Finn to look down at his own hand disappointedly. She knew he still wasn't up to par with his magic, no matter how hard he practiced.

"Yeah right! I've seen that pip-squeak practice his magic! He's a pathetic excuse for a wizard! He'll never be as good as me!" The boy took his hand back and once again handed Lily the flyer. "Look, I know you're smart, I've seen you around in classes and I know you get good grades. All I'm askin' is for you to consider auditioning. It would be a shame for someone so cute to let her talents go to waste on a pathetic loser who can't even get his own magic right." The boy turned as he smiled, walking away from the two. Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes as she sat back down next to Finn, looking over the flyer. Finn watched her, looking down at the paper, then back up to Lily. He could see the gears turning in her head.

"Y-you're not thinking about actually joining his band… are you?" Finn asked.

Lily looked up at Finn, a blank expression over her face for a moment before she grinned and tossed the paper aside. "Yeah right… my dad would kill me if I joined a band. Besides, if I was going to be in a band, I would have to have complete control over it. And I don't think that guy would go along with that very well. Not to mention, his name. I mean come on, who would name their kid _Chrono_? He practices ice magic, yet his name refers to _time_? What were his parents thinking?!" Lily said with a laugh. Finn laughed slightly as he still knew she was considering joining Chrono's band. He could always tell what she was thinking by the way she acted to certain things.

And right now, from the looks of her, Finn could tell the more she thought about the idea of being in a band, the more she was willing to join.

* * *

Leo's words from earlier broke through Finn's memory of how Chrono and Lily met a year ago as he watched them kiss. Finn shook his head and continued to walk, heading straight for his class, wanting to avoid speaking to either of them. Lily broke the kiss first as Finn came closer, his scent filling her nose. She pushed Chrono aside slightly and waved at Finn.

"Hey Finn!" Lily motioned her boyfriend to wait for a moment as she walked in front of Finn, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"H-hey… Lily…" Finn replied.

Lily let go and stood back from Finn, a wide smile over her face. "So have you written any new songs lately? I've been so busy with the band lately, I haven't been able to stop over."

Finn shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly. "It's ok… you don't really want to come over anyways…" The tone of his voice told Lily something was wrong at home. Her eyes grew sad as she clutched her books in her arm tightly.

"Aunt Juvia and Uncle Gray are fighting still?" Finn nodded in response. "How's Rain? She taking it ok?"

"She's…she's gonna be fine."

Lily put a hand to Finn's shoulder, her voice sincere. "If you want, I could take a break from the band for a bit, and you guys can come stay at my house. I'm sure my parents won't mind. I mean they love you two, even that stupid idiot Leo… I don't see why…" Lily's voice trailed off slightly at the end of her sentence. Finn half smiled at Lily.

"It's cool, Lil. And don't worry 'bout us. I'm sure this fighting thing is just a phase all married people go through."

"Yeah, maybe… well hey, I'm going to be busy the rest of the week with school and the band, so I'll see you this weekend at the gathering. I honestly don't know why we still do this. It's not like we're kids anymore!" Lily laughed slightly as she turned, heading back to Chrono as she waved a hand to Finn, saying goodbye. Finn held a hand up without another word. He watched Lily start talking to Chrono as he wrapped a large arm around her shoulders, walking her into their class. Finn's hand dropped down to his side as he stood in silence.

'_We do it so we can all see each other outside of our crazy lives….'_ Finn let out a sigh as he too, walked into his class, his mind still thinking about the one girl that captured his heart without realizing it.

* * *

Later that day, Finn caught up with his sister at her locker, venting to her as she switched out her books for her last class.

"And then he stood there, watching her and looking at her ass! I mean come on dude, have some freaken class! Ugh Rain… it was so annoying, I wanted to punch his freaken face in."

Rain's response was unemotional and blunt with her brother. "Why don't you just tell Lily that you like her? You know that she's stupid when it comes to stuff like this."

Finn crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout, mumbling under his breath. "I've tried… it's easier said than done…."

Rain shrugged her shoulders as she didn't believe her brother and his words. Rain closed her locker door and looked into the eyes of the one boy she couldn't stand. Leo had a grin over his face as he leaned into the lockers with his arm propped up against them. His free hand adjusting his blue-tinted gasses just before he spoke, moving the hand down to his hip.

"Hey Rain."

Rain sighed softly as she looked at Leo, showing no emotion. "Hi Leo."

Leo eyed her up and down as he spoke. "Sooo uh… couldn't help but notice you come around here a lot…."

"This is where my locker is."

Leo laughed nervously before he spoke again. "Well, I was just wondering… what are you doing this weekend?"

"You know we're all meeting up at the house this weekend Leo."

Leo grinned and put a finger under Rain's chin. "Maybe you and I could uh… well, you know… get some alone time together?"

Rain looked Leo dead in the eyes and simply replied. "It's never going to happen Leo."

Leo's jaw dropped as the words left Rains mouth. Finn let out a loud cough behind Rain, getting Leo's attention. Leo looked past Rain and saw Finn's look over his face. Leo laughed and stepped over to his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

"Finn! Old buddy, how long have you been standing there?"

Finn glared into Leo, his arms crossed over his chest. "The whole time Leo."

Leo stopped patting Finn's shoulder and replied with a quick "Oh."

Finn slapped his friends hand away and pointed a finger into Leo's face. "Dude, why do you keep going for my sister?! In front of me no less!"

Leo's hands came in front of his body, spread open as he explained himself. "She's the only girl I can't ever get with! I mean come on! Look at me! I'm handsome, awesome with my magic, smart, did I mention that I'm handsome?"

Finn didn't look amused as his best friend spoke. "It doesn't change the fact that you keep going after Rain. Can't you take a hint? She's not interested in you."

Leo grinned and pointed back at Finn. "I could say the same to you my friend."

Finn shut his mouth almost immediately. Leo had hit the nail on the head. Finn knew he was always trying to get Lily's attention almost every time they were together, but she was never interested in him, no matter what he did. Leo brought his hands back up to his sides, holding them out as he spoke once more.

"Besides, who's gonna be there for the beautiful Rain when other guys come asking for her hand? Certainly not you. You still havin' trouble with your magic I bet? I on the other hand am perfectly capable of keeping my gorgeous Rain safe from other guys. Right my lovely Rain?" Leo turned around as he asked Rain for reassurance only to see her already gone from her locker. Leo's face turned to fear and shock. He quickly turned back around and grabbed Finn's shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me she left already?!"

"She left as soon as you started talking to me, idiot."

Leo groaned as he gripped his short blonde hair, his head moving back slightly. "I can't believe she left me here!"

Finn started growing angry at Leo as he basically was crying over spilled milk. "Will you shut up! You're not dating, and you won't ever date my sister so just drop it!"

Leo pointed at Finn, fake tears in his eyes. "You know nothing of love sir! Your eyes are clouded and only have sights for dragon! A devilish, self-centered, stupid dragon girl!" Finn's solid blue eyes looked just past Leo for a second before returning back to his friend. Leo kept his finger pointed at Finn as he spoke with confidence still. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Lily cleared her throat, waiting for Leo to turn around and face her like a man. Leo kept his gaze fixed on Finn. "I have to get to my last class…. But we'll continue this conversation later." The blonde haired boy quickly turned and ran to his next class, avoiding Lily's hard glare as he passed her. She shook her head and smirked.

"He's still trying to get with Rain I see."

Finn scoffed softly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Part of me thinks he's just joking and doing it for fun. To annoy me more than anything. Rain is too good for him and I don't think she'll ever fall for his stupid advances. He's pretty stupid when it comes to her."

Lily giggled slightly as she stepped closer to Finn. "He could get any one of these girls to go out with him, and yet he's a complete idiot when it comes to your sister." Lily looked at Finn with a questioning smile. "So what's this I hear Leo talkin' about?"

Finn quickly looked at Lily, blushing a deep red color. "W-what are y-you talking about?"

"I heard him say, I could say the same to you. What did that mean? You into someone Finn?" Lily grinned as she asked her questions. Finn gulped and tried to avoid the question.

"I don't know what he was talking about. You know Leo. He's an idiot."

Just as Lily was about to fight back on the subject, the warning bell rang, causing Finn to jump slightly.

"Well! Gotta get to class now! See ya this weekend Lil!"

Lily watched the ice mage run past her quickly, still pondering what Leo had said to Finn.

* * *

Gray sat quietly on the couch, one hand holding onto a small stack of papers, while the other held onto a lit cigarette. He read over the heading of the papers he held, going over them silently. Juvia walked into the doorway, her arms over her chest.

"Gray…It's not what I want… but I feel like… it might come down to this…"

Gray set down the papers on the coffee table, putting out his cigarette at the same time. He stood and quietly went over to his wife. "We can still try. Let's just try to get through this weekend without fighting. We're going to be around everyone, and they don't need to know what's going on. So we'll all put on a smile and try to have fun. It's all we can do until all of this is settled."

Gray walked past Juvia without another word. Juvia turned her head to watch him walk out to the backyard of their house, wanting to believe in his words that they will be able to get through the weekend together as a happy family.

* * *

**AN: so I've just gotta say that even though these characters are totally made up, I love them all so far. I can't wait to introduce the other kids! They will make their appearance either in the next chapter or the one after. Also I would like to say that I think Leo is my favorite out of all of the kids. I have a lot of stuff planned out for everyone and everything, so it's gonna be a pretty awesome story.**

**I may not have a lot of GaLe, or LoLu, but I promise they are still in the story. ( so please don't ask when they are going to be in the chapters. U—U;; this is supposed to mainly be about Gruvia and the kids )**

**Anywhos! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I may add some more stuff to Finn and Leo's convo at the end there later… if I do I'll make mention of it in the next chaper, and also! You all should go check out my awesome friend MsKtK. She was working on a Fairy Tail fic called Iron Gray (still in progress) and is now working on a new FT fic called Monster. (For all you GaLe and LoLu fans, go check it out!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3**

**Yay! Another chapter. So I just wanted to say that I promise to have more interaction with the grown-ups soon… I just have to get through this little part of the story before I can start the major chunk of the story line. Not saying what im writing isn't important… caz it is, but anywhos! I'm not gonna say much more, since this is a longer chapter than usual lol**

**Nyma: lol yeah… Lily is pretty stupid… but also super smart. Basically she has no common sense XD and I'm serious when I said Leo is probably going to be my favorite character. I have a lot in store for him and the rest of the gang so it should be good. :) and as for Gray being so hard on Finn… well… there's a reason, but I'm not gonna say for now :P **

**RadRadha04: I'm actually not taking any more characters for this story. I made up all of the kids myself so I wasn't planning on adding anymore OC. ^^;; and yes that was the point I wanted to make with Leo lol.**

**Mgaa: Yeah, I know stories with made up kids doesn't do so well most of the time, so that's why I decided to write this last story for fun mostly. And it's cool if you just read it for Gruvia's situation, but like I said, it's better than the other option I was going to have happen lol**

* * *

The last bell of the school day rang loudly in Lily's ears as she rushed for the door, wanting to get to Finn as quickly as possible before he left for the bus. She knew something was up with him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Lily wasted no time in getting down to the front of the school, standing on a bench and smelling the air around her. Finn had a unique scent that she could pick out from the crowd quite easily. The smell was like a cool ocean, a mixture of scents from his parents. Ice and water. Sure Chrono smelled like the ocean too, but for some reason, Finn's scent differed from Chrono.

Lily closed her eyes as the students just passed her by, not seeming to care what she was doing. She was popular from being in the band, and the fact that she was super smart in all of her classes, everyone knew of her. But no one really knew her as a person besides those closest to her. She didn't have any other friends, she didn't need them. With her busy schedule, and her fondness for books and magic, Lily always thought trying to make friends outside of her family ones, seemed almost…pointless. The fact that no one was paying attention to her made it easier to concentrate. She listened for Finn's voice, sniffed the air, toning out everyone but his voice.

She finally was able to make him out from the large crowd. Lily opened her hazel eyes and looked in the direction her ears picked up the sound of his voice. He was walking beside his sister and Leo. She could hear them talking about hanging out later, but as usual, Finn turned Leo down, telling him he had to practice his magic with his father and Rain. Lily had watched Finn and Rain practice only one time. It was of course when they were younger, and Finn wanted to show off what he had learned to his friends so far. Needless to say, it didn't go that well.

Throughout the years, Lily watched Finn and his magic. Neither of them really growing. Everyone around Finn was excelling at such a high rate, and yet, he was left behind. Lily never could relate to her friend, seeing how she was already using her dragon slayer senses at the age of four. But she could sense he had hidden potential inside of him, lying dormant until the day would come and he could unlock his true magic powers.

Lily jumped down from the bench, about to head in the direction Finn and the others were when a sudden hand grabbed her firmly by the arm, pulling her back into a large body. Lily scowled as she turned to face the person behind her. Before any words left her mouth, warm lips were upon hers. Hazel eyes widened as Chrono plunged his tongue into Lily's mouth. The young girl pushed her boyfriend back forcefully, growling in frustration.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Chrono?!"

The large ice mage pulled Lily back into his own body before he spoke. "I was just tryin' to get some sweet sugar from my baby."

Lily pushed against his body, her head turning back around, catching a glimpse of Finn who was getting closer to his bus. "Let me go you big oaf! I was busy doin' something if you couldn't tell!"

Chrono's grip held fast as Lily struggled to break free from his arms. "What could be more important than me?"

Lily looked back and looked at Chrono, holding up her hand and counting on her fingers as she listed off reasons. "Breathing, eating, my family, my magic, me keeping my grades up, the band, prom, college, oh and the friends I was looking for. Take your pick."

Chrono scoffed and grinned down at Lily. "None of that stuff could be more important than me. Besides you don't have any other friends besides that wimp of a kid….what's his name?"

Lily growled loudly and forcefully shoved Chrono back, breaking his arm lock around her body. "His name is Finn! And don't you ever say that he isn't important ever again!"

Chrono rolled his eyes, stepping closer to Lily once more. "Whatever… what were you doing up on the bench anyways?"

"I was tryin' to sniff him out so I could talk to him before he got onto the bus. Your dumbass ruined everything by stopping me."

"Why can't you be like a normal human being and use your phone to find him? You always have to be like your father… using your dragon senses…."

Lily quickly grabbed Chrono's shirt, pulling him down close to her face. Anger could be heard in her voice as she slowly spoke. "Don't ever tell me I'm like my father… I'm nothing like him."

Chrono stood back up straight, brushing away Lily's hand and ignoring her hard stare. "Whatever… just don't forget we've got band practice tonight."

Lily turned her head to see where Finn was at the moment, frowning as she saw him getting onto his bus, saying goodbye to Leo. "Yeah… I'll be there." Lily let out a soft sigh as she too headed for her own bus.

* * *

Leo stepped off the bus, an eyebrow raised as he spoke. "So… why were you sniffing around for Finn again?"

Lily sighed in aggravation. "For the hundredth time, I wanted to find Finn so I could talk to him before he got on the bus!"

"Ok… but you have a cell phone, right? Why couldn't you just use that?"

Lily put her hands on her hips as they walked down the sidewalk. "Why do all you guys think alike?!" Her voice changed to a deeper tone, imitating Chrono. "Why can't you be like a normal human being and use your phone to find him?"

Leo suddenly burst into laughter at Lily's imitation. "That was the worst imitation I've ever heard! Must be because you're part dragon and can't do things a normal person can!"

Lily's eyes burned into Leo as he continued to laugh in front of her. She turned around to face her younger brother who had his nose in his book as usual. Gaje wasn't one to get involved with too many people or things for that matter. His appearance was like looking at Gajeel himself, only with shorter hair. Sure it still stuck out in the back, but his personality was more like Levy's. Quiet, smart, and quite the bookworm, much like his mother when she was younger. He too practiced solid script magic like Lily and Levy. Even though he was only thirteen, he was in classes at a higher level than most junior high students.

"Gaje! I'm like a normal human being right?!" Lily asked angrily.

Without looking up from his book, Gaje spoke to his older sister. "In appearance, yes you are normal, but the rate at which you have developed your magic over the years, suggests you are part of a special, and possibly superior species."

Lily growled as Leo laughed out loud even harder. "You're absolutely no help to me Gaje!" The young boy shrugged his shoulders as he continued walking. Lily's eyes darted back towards Leo.

"Why do you even have to get off at the same bus stop as us, Leo? You know there's a closer stop to your house…"

Leo grinned as he looked back at Lily. "That's true… but since we live close to each other, there's one person who I love to see every day, so the little extra walk isn't so bad."

Lily looked at Leo's smug grin over his face, not realizing what he had meant by that until she heard her little sister rushing towards them, excitement in her voice. Leviana was eight years old, but still acted quite young for her age. She looked exactly like Levy in every way. The blue, wild hair, hazel eyes, and light skin.

"Leo!" The blonde haired boy turned with open arms, only to catch the small girl almost immediately, hugging her tight as she giggled. Leo turned back around to face Lily as he hugged Leviana, a grin still across his face as he watched her whole body burn in anger. Leviana pushed against him slightly, smiling at Leo as he held her. "Leo! Guess what we did in class today!"

Leo laughed slightly. "What did you do?"

Leviana grabbed Leo's blue-tinted glasses from his head and placed them over her own eyes. "We had to make up a story, and I did a fantasy one. I was the princess and you and Finn were my princes who had to come rescue me." The small girl looked around and began to pout. "Hey! Where's Finn! I wanted to tell Finn too!"

Leo set the small girl down, kneeling down to get eye level with her. "Finn had to go home and practice his magic. Have you been a good girl and practiced your magic today?"

Leviana put her hands behind her back and turned her body slightly, smiling and blushing slightly at Leo as she shook her head no. Leo smiled sweetly at the young girl. "You better get home and practice then. It's very important to keep up with your magic. Especially dragon slayer magic."

Leviana grinned from ear to ear as she brought her hands to the front of her body. "But daddy taught me something new and I'm really good at it! Wanna see?!" Leo nodded towards the girl and took a step back. Leviana held out one of her arms, concentrating on just that one arm intently. She stared hard at it, biting her bottom lip as she clenched her fist tightly. A moment later, from her elbow to her hand, turned into a metal club with little iron studs formed around the top of the iron club. The girl smiled and laughed, holding her arm up to Leo. "See?! See?! I did it!"

Leo clapped and smiled. "That's awesome Leviana! You're magic is pretty cool."

Leviana turned her arm back to normal as it went behind her once more. Her cheeks grew red as she turned her body back and forth. "Yeah… but I like your magic the most. It's so pretty."

Leo patted the girls blue hair, looking at Lily. "Well, I better get home myself. I have to practice my own magic." Lily walked up to Leo, getting her face as close as she could to his, her hazel eyes burning into his olive-green ones.

"That's my sister! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm simply talking to her is all… why are you jealous that she's super cute and adorable, and then there's you. The complete opposite of what cute—"

Leo stopped and took a step back as Lily raised a hand beside her face, threatening Leo with her solid script magic. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Leviana, that's my cue. I better get goin', can I have my sunglasses back?"

Leviana stuck out her bottom lip as she moaned in disappointment, handing Leo his glasses back. He placed them on top of his head over his blonde hair as he turned and walked down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets as he hummed to himself.

Leviana thrust her hand up in the air and waved. "Bye Leo! I love you! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Leo brought a hand up and waved back as he continued to walk away, not bothering to look back at the small child and her siblings. Leviana sighed softly and brought her hands to her cheeks.

"He's so dreamy…"

Lily glared down at her sister as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Something's wrong with you Leviana… Leo is not dreamy by any means."

Leviana put her hands to her hips and looked up at her sister. "That's caz you don't like him! I'm gonna marry Leo and Finn one day! You wait and see!"

Lily leaned over and started bickering with her sister. "You can't marry two guys, Leviana! That's stupid and not to mention, you can't marry Leo of all people!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so!"

"Mommy said you're not the boss of me!"

"Yeah well mom's not here, so right now I am. So turn your little butt around and head home."

Leviana turned to her brother who still was reading his book quietly. "Gaajee…. Lily's being mean to me…."

Gaje ignored the two as he walked past them. Leviana stomped her foot down as she watched her brother walk by them. "Gaje you're so mean! I'm telling mommy on both of you!"

Lily growled. "Ugh, you're so annoying! Let's just go home!" Lily grabbed Levianas' hand and pulled the pouty girl along back to their house that was nearby.

* * *

Lily opened the front door to their house, letting Leviana run past her, giggling as she ran into the living room. Gaje followed in behind Lily and shut the door behind him.

"We're home!" Leviana called out as she jumped up onto the couch.

Levy came out from the kitchen, a smile over her face. "How was school?"

Lily walked past her and headed straight for the fridge, opening it and grabbing a water bottle. "It was ok."

Levy turned her head to her oldest daughter. "Just ok? Anything interesting happen in your classes?"

Lily took a sip of water as she shrugged her shoulders. "Not really."

Levy turned her attention to Gaje who sat down at the table with an open book. "What about you Gaje?"

"School was fine, mom."

Leviana moved to the arm of the couch, jumping up and down on her knees as she held onto the fabric. "Mommy! Mommy! I got to see Leo! I wanted to see Finn too but Leo said he had to go straight home."

Levy smiled and laughed lightly. "Oh Lily, your father was looking for you. He's upstairs sweetie."

Lily walked into the living room and rummaged through her bag. "I'll have to talk to him later. I've got band practice tonight. I'm not going to be back til late."

Levy's smile faded slightly as she watched Lily. "Lily… it won't take you long to talk to your father. Besides he's tuning up your instruments for you. If I were you, I'd go see him before you left."

Lily rolled her eyes as she huffed lightly. As she walked past Leviana on the couch, the young girl snickered at Lily. The dark haired girl snapped her head towards her younger sister, sending a death glare as she headed up the stairs. She could hear her father from down stairs, he was tuning one of her guitars as he talked to Pantherlily. She hadn't talked to Gajeel since the day before because of a fight they had gotten into. Her heart beat steady in her chest as she walked.

'_Wonder what he's gonna bitch about this time…'_

As Lily neared the room, she kept her cool as she heard her father complaining about how little he gets to see Lily anymore. The young girl rolled her eyes and ignored what she just heard as she walked into the room with her arms over her chest. She saw Gajeel look up from the guitar he was holding, a serious look on his face. Pantherlily smiled, happy to see the girl he helped raise over the years.

"So what do you want?"

Gajeel stood up and set down the guitar, walking over to his daughter. "First off, little girl, you can change that attitude and put your arms down." Gajeel said sternly as he folded his arms over his chest. Lily scoffed as she watched her father.

"You just put your arms over your chest! Why do I have to put my arms down?"

Gajeel growled, trying not to raise his voice. "Look kiddo, I just want to talk. I'm not here to fight with ya." Lily stared back up into Gajeel's' crimson eyes, unafraid of the anger that could build at any moment in that man's eyes. Her own eyes shifted away from him as she let her arms down at her sides. "Now then… I wanted to talk to you about the other day."

Lily quickly answered him back with a soft tone. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Lily."

Lily snapped her head back towards Gajeel, clenching her fists at her sides. "I've been keeping my grades up, like you've told me, I'm making time for everyone, so I'm not quitting the band! End of story!"

Gajeel growled as he towered over his daughter. "I just think it's going to cause you more trouble in the future! You need to quit that awful band now, and focus on your magic and were you want to go to college. Time is ticking Lily, you don't have time to mess around with this stuff."

"You mean mess around with Chrono…"

"That's not what I said."

"Yeah but it's what you meant to say. I'm not stupid dad. And I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm eighteen."

"Yeah? And guess what, _little girl_, you still live under _my_ roof."

Lily gritted her teeth, turning on her heel and rushing back downstairs. Gajeel was quick to follow her, yelling behind her the whole way down.

"You need to stop seeing that boy, Lily! I don't care what age you are! You need to stay focused on other matters." Gajeel looked towards Gaje and pointed at him. "Why can't you be more like your brother and stick to books and your studies?!"

Lily turned her head and shouted back. "You want me to be like how I used to be when I was a little girl!"

"Exactly! Go back to that! And you!" Gajeel turned his attention back to Gaje who looked up from his book, his crimson eyes staring blankly at his father. "You need to go get laid! Go out and meet some girls!"

"Gajeel! He's only thirteen!" Levy protested.

"That's why I'm tellin' him to go out and get a girlfriend!"

Gaje closed his book and slowly walked past everyone. "I'll be in my room, finishing my book if you need me."

Gajeel threw his arms up in the air, letting them fall back down to his sides. "Great, another one that doesn't want to listen to me!"

Leviana jumped up and held her hand up in the air excitedly. "What about me daddy?"

Gajeel turned to her and pointed. "And you! Don't you ever get a boyfriend! You are to listen to me for the rest of your life! Got it?"

Leviana giggled and nodded her head quickly. Lily shook her head as she rolled her eyes, heading straight for the front door. She picked up her bag as she neared the door, opening it quickly and slamming it behind her.

Gajeel sighed as he ran his hand over his face. Pantherlily slowly flew over to Gajeel, putting a paw over the iron dragon slayers shoulder.

"Do you want me to go talk to her Gajeel?"

Gajeel groaned. "What happened to her? She used to listen to me…now she's just doing anything and everything to try to piss me off. And it's working!"

Pantherlily shrugged his shoulders as he held his paws out at his sides.

Levy walked over to Gajeel, putting a hand over his chest as she looked up at him. "She's eighteen Gajeel. Not every child is going to listen to their parents whenever we want them too. She needs to make her own choices and mistakes and learn from them."

Gajeel grumbled to himself as he looked away from Levy's soft and caring eyes.

"I'll listen to you forever daddy!" Leviana chimed in. Gajeel rolled his eyes as he let out a puff of air.

"That's what the first one said too…" Levy giggled as she wrapped her arms around Gajeel, embracing him as he continued to get lost in this grumbling.

* * *

Leo walked into his own house, taking his key out from the lock. He glanced around at the empty house, not a sound to be heard. His eyes caught a glimpse of a piece of paper on the nearby table. Leo walked over and read it over. He sighed softly and placed the paper back down on the table.

"Well… looks like I'm on my own for dinner til the weekend…" Leo took out his phone and sent a text to Finn, letting him know his parents had already set out for the weekend getaway house. Finn quickly responded Leo, letting him know he might take his offer on staying at his house for the night. Leo grinned and replied back with a question to what was going on with Finn. Two words was all Finn had to say to Leo. My dad.

* * *

Finn breathed heavily as he held himself up from the ground with his arms. Rain was sitting beside him, her arms behind her as she too panted slightly, trying to catch her breath. Gray stood a small distance in front of the two, arms at his sides, fists clenched tightly.

"Are you going to be able to keep up today, Finn?" Finn looked up at his father, desperate to make his father proud, wanting to be able to use his magic. "I warned you today's lesson was going to be tough."

"I can… do it…" Finn stood up slowly, taking his maker stance, still panting heavily.

"If you can't perform the simple task of creating an ice hammer, then we might as well give up for the day. Your sister has been surpassing you each day. Her magic is getting stronger and then there's you. Still stuck at the basics."

Finn's eye brows crossed as he tried to concentrate. "I'd be able to do this if you weren't so hard on me all the time…"

Gray raised his voice slightly as he spoke. "Don't blame me for your inability to learn magic! You are the one who has been lacking at practice. All you want to do is play your guitar and sing songs with your friends. You need to focus on what's important."

Finn's hands came down as he talked back to his father. "And what would you know about what's important and what's not?!"

"What did you just say?" Gray said furiously.

Finn looked away, clearly backing down from the vocal fight. "Nothing…"

Gray walked up to Finn, stopping beside him for a moment. "We're done for today…."

Finn clenched his fists as he spoke. "I can do it."

Gray glanced over at Finn. "No. You can't. Not when your head is stuck in the clouds." The ice mage left Finn and Rain, walking back into the house. Finn sat down forcefully, his head hung down as he stared at his hands.

"He expects me to get everything right away. He has to learn that not everyone is the same when it comes to learning magic…." Finn looked over to his sister as she sat nearby him silently. "What do you think Rain?" The girl said nothing as she looked back at her brother. Finn looked back into her eyes. She looked so numb, like nothing he could ever do could bring a smile back to her face. He wished he could snap his fingers and make her happy again. He looked away and coughed slightly. "Leo said we could stay at his house if we wanted…. His parents are gone already. You interested in spending the night over there?"

Rain stood up and walked into the house without a word to Finn. Finn shook his head slightly and stood up himself. "That'll be a no…." Finn looked around, searching for his father through the windows of the house. He let out a soft breath and took a stance. He spread his feet apart, just wider than his shoulder width. His hands came in front of him, one hand open as the other was clenched tightly, pressed up against the open palm. Finn closed his eyes lightly, breathing in and out slowly through his mouth. He could feel the coolness throughout his body beginning to form. Finn slowly drew his hands back towards his body, making an icy mist form around his hands. The ice mage could feel magic stirring inside of his body, wanting so badly to be released from his grasp. Finn's solid blue eyes opened slowly as his icy breath left his mouth. Finn fixed his eyes straight ahead as he pushed his arms outward once more, forming an ice shield in front of him. A smile began to form across his lips as he watched his creation grow larger with each second.

"You're stance is all wrong and your shield is still too weak."

Finn's ice shield disappeared just as quickly as it went up, revealing Gray standing before him now. He looked down on Finn as he stared at his son. Finn threw his arms up in the air, letting them fall down at his sides.

"I don't know what more I can do to please you, dad."

"You can start by improving your magic." Gray said coolly. Finn could feel the dagger that Gray had shot to him from the tone of his voice.

"I've been practicing the same stuff since I was younger. Something is clearly not clicking for me." Finn looked down as he clenched his fists tight. "Maybe I was never meant to become and ice wizard…"

Gray said nothing as he looked at Finn. Finn glanced up slightly at the man across from him. If disappointment had a face, his father clearly had it. Gray let out a sigh and tossed a small pamphlet towards Finn. The young boy picked it up and looked it over.

"Rune Knights Academy?" Finn looked from the paper to his father, confusion in his face. "What is this?"

"If you can't improve your magic by the end of your senior year, your mother and I are sending you there."

"So I don't get any say in where I want to go for college?" Finn argued back.

Gray turned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "If you can prove to me that your magic has improved by the end of your senior year, then you can choose where you go."

Finn stepped forward, his anger growing quickly inside of him. "I'm going to surpass you one day! And as soon as I'm eighteen, I'm leaving his hell hole of a house!"

Gray stopped walking for a split second, smirking slightly. "If that day ever comes, I will be able to truly call you my son. As of right now, you're nothing but a failure."

Finn's eyes widened as he watched his father go back into the house without another word. Finn growled angrily, forming a fist and thrusting it out forward, wanting so badly to be able to send ice spikes at the wooden fence across the yard. When nothing left his body, Finn's head hung down, his teeth clenching tightly.

"I am your son… I'm not a failure…" The boy could feel a small tear escape the corner of his eye as it rolled down his cheek. "I'm not…."

* * *

Lily gripped the back of Chrono's head as she pushed her tongue further into his mouth. She could feel his hands exploring her body as they kissed madly. Chrono broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck as his hand slowly found its way under Lily's shirt. The girl sighed softly, shaking her head as Chrono pushed himself against her body as she leaned up against his car.

"Chrono… stop…"

"Come on Lil… we've been together for almost two years…" The ice mage's hand moved quickly up her side to the back of her bra, unhooking it easily. Lily was getting lost in the moment as she felt his hands come around to the front and cup her chest lightly.

"We can't… I have homework… and it's so late…"

Chrono forced his lips upon Lily's once more before she could speak again. He began to rock his body into hers softly as his hand teased her under her shirt. Lily broke the kiss as she pushed against him lightly.

"Stop… please…"

Chrono let out a deep sigh as he stopped everything. His hand left her shirt and moved to the car, supporting his weight as he looked at Lily. "Why won't you let me go any farther than this?"

Lily grinned as she pulled her shirt down. "Caz'… I want to get through college before I start thinking about sex."

Chrono groaned as he pressed himself back into her. His head leaned in close to her ear. "And what am I supposed to do with this?"

Lily pushed him away and grabbed his hand, placing it over Chrono's pants in between his legs. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Lily giggled as she moved around Chrono's form, heading for her front door. Chrono turned his head slightly, a slightly smile over his face as he called back to her.

"So you're just going to leave me with this? Again?"

Lily turned around as she walked backwards. "Don't start these things when you know I'm not going to help finish them." Chrono watched her wave a hand towards him as she opened her front door, closing it quietly behind her. The boy shook his head and went over to the driver's side of his car, getting in and slamming his door shut.

Lily waited a moment at the front door, listening for any movements from upstairs. Lily grinned as she headed to her room, glad no one heard her come home so late. She quickly reached her room, closing the door behind her quietly. She knew Pantherlily was fast asleep on her bed, as usual, so she was sure to be extra quiet. She went straight to her desk, turning on the small lamp that rested on top of it. Lily sat down in her chair and sighed as she opened up her history book and notebook. She picked up her pen and began to read with the small amount of light the lamp provided. It didn't take long before Lily could feel her eyelids becoming heavy as she read.

'_I've gotta stay awake… I need to get this done. Then I can get some sleep.'_

An hour went by as Lily was finishing up her homework. She stared at the book and then jotted something down in her notebook. Her hand held her head up as she started to fall asleep, wanting so badly to be able to finish her homework. Lily glanced over at the clock and saw that it read 3 o' clock in the morning.

"Great… I only have three more hours before I have to get up… maybe if I just close my eyes for a second…" She said with a yawn. Lily set her pen down, along with her head on top of her arms. Her hazel eyes closing quickly as sleep claimed her.

Pantherlily awoke and rubbed his eye with a paw, wondering what the small light on the desk was for. His eyes caught the sight of Lily sleeping at her desk across the room. The small exceed walked over to her and jumped up onto the desk.

"Lily?" Pantherlily asked quietly. The young girl was out cold and didn't wake up to his touch. Pantherlily grinned as he flew back over to her bed, gathering up a blanket and taking it back over to Lily. The exceed placed the blanket around Lily's shoulders, spreading it over as much of her body as he could. Pantherlily moved to the front of Lily and patted her dark hair lightly. "No matter how much you grow, I will still be here for you Lily. Watching over you."

Lily mumbled softly in her sleep, making Pantherlily smile at her. The exceed looked down at the open history book and notebook, rubbing his chin with his paw as he thought. "Well you were almost done… perhaps I can finish this up for you…" Pantherlily began to read over the book as he picked up the pen Lily had been using, writing down the rest of her homework in her notebook for the girl sleeping at the desk.

* * *

**AN: So I may have the next chapter up tomorrow, since I have a few days off work, I might even be able to write a bit more this weekend ^.^ excitement!**

**I hope this chapter made sense…. I kinda half read it over… well I read it over, just read one half days ago, then after I finished writing it, I read the section I just wrote…. Crossing my fingers it all flows together caz atm I'm too lazy to go back and read the whole thing XD man I'm just the worst haha. Anywhos! Hope you all enjoyed it, the next chapter should be a pretty funny one so please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4**

**Ok so super sorry for the late update! I got into that 'I don't feel like writing anything' funk. :\ which sucked caz I was almost finished with the chapter. It would have been longer, but I wanted to split it up so chapter 5 has a good chunk already written. Yay! Lol anywhos, here's chapter 4. I'm not going to make any promises, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of the night today! (I hope I caught all of the errors in here.. i reread it over but sometimes you still end up missing something lol )  
**

**RadRadha04: I know I kinda was getting teary eyed when I wrote that part in the chapter.**

**Babybubbles135: lol thanks! ^.^ I love it too so far. Trust me I want to hug Finn anytime I write him caz he's so cute and I feel bad for writing all of his torment and father issues, same with Rain. I feel like I love all of the kids that I'm writing lol all I can say is keep reading and find out what happens :) could be good…. Or….. could be bad… * insert evil laugh ***

* * *

As the days went by, Finn avoided his father entirely, staying at Leo's house until the weekend rolled around. Leo adjusted his backpack on his shoulders as he stood next to Finn. He looked to his friend, wondering what was going through his mind at the moment.

"You sure you didn't want to ride with Lily's family? I mean we were right there… could have just climbed into the van. I'm sure her parents wouldn't have minded."

Finn breathed in slowly as he stood staring at the front door to his house. "Yeah… I mean I can't keep running away from my problems, now can I?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders, looking away silently. A moment later a smirk came over his face as he rubbed his chin evilly. "Heh, heh…. At least this means now I can be closer to Rain for the next few hours."

Finn turned to face his friend. His eye brows level as he looked at Leo. "Seriously dude? Again with my sister?"

"What?! I'm just sayin'…. She probably won't talk to me this whole weekend, so I've gotta make my move somehow! What better chance than in the car… sitting next to her… accidently touching her soft, warm skin…"

Finn's eyes grew angry as he raised a fist. "And how would you know how her skin felt?"

Leo crossed his arms over his chest, confidence glowing off of the young boy. "Just a hunch I have. And now I can test that theory while we are in the car!"

Finn was boiling with anger, wanting so badly to knock his friend into next week for talking about his sister like that. A familiar voice caused both boys to turn around and face the person behind them.

"Ah, there you are Finn. And Leo, what a surprise." Juvia said kindly as she unlocked the vehicle they were going to take with them to the weekend house. Juvia set down her bags and walked over to Finn, placing a warm hand over the boys' cheek gently. "Is everything alright Finn? I was starting to get worried that you weren't going to join us this weekend."

Finn half smiled as he spoke. "Yeah I'm fine mom…. I just wanted to get away from dad for a couple days. I wanted a break from training and Leo said I could spend a night or two at his place. I'm sorry that I worried you."

Juvia smile sweetly at her son. "That's alright. I know your father pushes you very hard when it comes to training Finn… but he just wants you to succeed. He wants you to grow stronger—"

Finn's solid blue eyes looked down, away from his mother. His smile completely faded. "Yeah well he as a funny way of showing it…."

Juvia sighed softly as she continued to smile. "Why don't you go get your sister? She should be in her room, finishing up packing."

Leo quickly interrupted mother and son, holding an arm up in the air. "I'll go get her! Finn you can help your parents load up the car!"

Finn sent Leo a glare as the blonde haired boy smirked and ran inside of the house in search of Rain. Just as Leo passed through the door, Gray stepped outside, carrying a large cooler along with a duffle bag over his shoulders. His eyes matched his sons for a moment. The tension was thick between the two as they silently stood next to their family van. Juvia stepped towards Gray and began to take the bag from his shoulders.

"Here, let me get this. Finn, can you go grab the other cooler?"

Finn kept his eyes on his father as he stepped for the front door. "Yeah mom."

As soon as Finn was out of sight, Gray let out a long breath. Juvia watched him as he silently began to load the back of the vehicle up.

"You should try to talk to him Gray. He needs to know that you really do care for him."

Gray didn't respond to his wife, knowing full well she was right, as usual. His thoughts from the other night kept him silent. He wished he was able to speak his true feelings towards his son, but he knew it was pointless at the moment. What he said to Finn, was unforgettable, for the both of them. Gray honestly didn't know what he was thinking at that time when he called his son nothing but a failure. Was he just trying to push Finn further? Was he trying to get him to connect to his magic more emotionally? Why did he say those hurtful things? Deep down, Gray knew the answer all too well, he just didn't want to admit it to himself or anyone else.

"I'll talk to him later." Gray glanced over at Juvia's worried face as she handed him the duffle bag. He let out another breath before he spoke. "Don't worry about it… I'm going to talk to him. I just think right now we both need some space."

* * *

Leo approached Rain's room, a grin over his face as he knocked on her door frame to her room. The blonde boy stuck his head in, a cheerful tone to his voice. "Rain, are you ready to go?"

Rain was folding the last bit of her clothes in her suit case quietly. "Funny… I would have thought my mother would send my brother to fetch me." She said. Leo grinned as he stepped into her room, brushing a hand through his hair and taking hold of his blue-tinted sunglasses, placing them over his eyes.

"Yes, she did want that idiot brother of yours to come get you, but I graciously volunteered to get a beautiful maiden from her prison. To help her down to the mighty steed and to help carry her bags down for her if she wished." Leo stopped just in front of her, kneeling down on one knee and holding out a hand to Rain as the other went to his chest. His olive-green eyes staring up at solid blue. "So my princess? Do you acquire assistance from your prince?"

Rain stared at Leo blankly, showing no signs of amusement. She let out a sigh as she looked away from Leo. "I'm no princess Leo. And no, I don't need your help."

Leo quickly stood, walking just past her so his back was facing Rain as he spoke. "This is unacceptable! As a man in love with such a beauty as you, my gorgeous Rain, I should be the one to burden such deeds as caring for your every whim! So please… reconsider and let me take care—"As Leo turned around, he saw not Rain, but Finn with his arms crossed over his chest, his lips closed tightly as they held back laughter. Leo's jaw dropped as he scanned the room. "Where's Rain?! She left me again?!"

"Leo, you are a true idiot." Finn said as he laughed out loud, walking the cooler out to the car. Leo chased after Finn, pushing his sunglasses back up to his head.

"That's not fair! Why didn't you stop me from acting like a fool?"

"She left as soon as you walked past her! I saw the whole thing, and to teach you a lesson, I let you make a fool of yourself."

"What lesson are you talkin' about?"

"That not every girl likes you dumbass!"

Leo stopped dead in his tracks, appalled by what he had just heard. "I'll have you know that every girl, and I mean _every_ girl wants to get with me!"

Finn turned his head over his shoulder. "You're only fourteen Leo! You don't know that every girl wants to be with you! Lily and Rain prove that on a daily basis."

Leo ran back up to Finn, holding a finger up behind his friends head. "Yes, that may be true, but Lily is a serpent so she doesn't count. Not to mention she's taken."

Finn frowned as he was once again, reminded of someone he couldn't have. The two boys made it back to the van, Finn setting down the last cooler before he stepped into the van. Rain sat in the only single seat, leaving the very back seat for the two boys. Finn could hear Leo behind him mumbling to himself and how he wished Rain would have sat in the back with him. Gray and Juvia closed up the vehicle and double checked the house to make sure they had everything. Once they knew they had everything, the two adults went back to the van and climbed in themselves.

Gray started the van and put his seat belt on, his eyes catching a glimpse of his kids in the rear-view mirror. Rain had her headphones already in her ears, playing her music as Finn placed his head in his hand, his blue eyes staring off out the window as Leo talked to him. Juvia looked at Gray once more as she held her phone in her hand.

"Gray?"

Gray looked over to Juvia and coolly responded. "I'm fine. Let the others know we're on our way."

* * *

Levy picked up a bag from their small van, looking over at Leviana. "Leviana, come help us unload the car."

Leviana ignored her mother as she jumped up and down excitedly, pointing at the vehicle coming their way. "But mom! Finn and Leo are here! Finn and Leo are here!" The small girl ran around in circles as she giggled and screamed excitedly. Levy sighed just as Gajeel made his way back to her. He lifted the bag onto his shoulders and took three others. "I've got this Levy. Go see if they need some help." Levy smiled and nodded as she walked over to her youngest daughter, holding onto her arm so she would stand in place instead of running out to greet Gray and Juvia's van.

Gajeel walked into the large getaway house, dropping the bags down near the couch in the living room where Lily decided to lay down on, her long, slender legs hanging off the arm, kicking back and forth slightly as she read a magazine. Gajeel frowned down at his daughter as he spoke. "Ya gonna go help your mother and the others or are you just gonna lay here all weekend?"

Without moving the magazine, Lily replied, "They have enough hands to help unload the car… I don't see how I need to go out there too. I'd probably just get in the way."

Gajeel growled softly as he clenched his fists. "Then why don't you go help your aunt in the kitchen with dinner?"

"Gaje is already helping. I think I'm good here dad."

Gajeel leaned down and grabbed the magazine from Lily's hands. The dark haired girl growled back as she lifted herself up with her arms quickly, coming face to face with her father. "I suggest you find something else to go then, little girl. I'm not letting you mope around this weekend because you're missing out on band practice."

Lily stared into her father's crimson eyes hard, wanting to burn a hole right through him with her own hazel eyes. She pushed against the couch and stormed outside, leaving Gajeel to smirk to himself. Levy walked in a moment later carrying a duffle bag from Juvia and Grays' luggage.

"What did you do this time Gajeel?" She asked as the iron dragon slayer threw the magazine back down on the couch.

"Me?! I did nothin'! All I did was tell her to go do something productive… ain't my fault she's got an attitude."

Levy shook her head as she sighed Gajeel's' name softly.

* * *

Finn exited the van after Rain, taking one step out before Leviana rushed over to him, hugging his waste tightly.

"Finn! I missed you!"

"Hey, Leviana. What's up?"

The small girl looked up at the ice mage with a wide smile over her face. "Did Leo tell you what we did in class the other day?"

Finn smiled and ruffled the little girls' wild, blue hair. "Yes he did. And you know I'll always be your dashing prince ready to save his princess."

"Really? You mean it?!" Said the girl as her eyes grew larger.

Finn nodded as he smiled down at her. Leo put a hand to his mouth, whispering softly into Finn's ear. "Liar, Liar pants on fire…"

Finn's eyes shot open as a chill ran down his spine. He knew exactly what had meant by that. Lily crossed her arms and smirked as she watched the three younger kids. "Who's a liar?"

Finn waved his arms around his front side nervously as he looked to Lily. "Uh- no one! Leo is just being an idiot. As usual. Right Leo?" Finn asked with a glare. Leo snickered as he got out of the van himself.

"Leo! Finn! You guys gotta come check out our room! Auntie Lu set it up for us!" Leviana pulled on Finn's arm lightly, tugging him towards the house. "You, Leo and I get to sleep together!"

Lily punched her younger sister in the head with her fist lightly, causing the younger girl to let Finn go to rub her own head. "Idiot… the boys are sleeping in a different room." Leviana stuck her tongue out to Lily as she ran past her older sister. Lily sighed as she looked back to Finn and Leo. "Leo you're sharing a room with Gaje. Rain and Leviana are sleeping in the same room."

Finn's heart began to pound in his chest. '_Does… does this mean.. Lily and I are….'_

Lily was quick to add in the last bit of her sentence. "Don't worry Finn, you and I have our own rooms. Dad and Uncle Loke ended up making some home improvements over the past few weeks. The rooms are smaller, but at least we don't have to share a room with the younger kids." She said with a smile. Finn felt his heart slow down, back to a steady pace. "Want me to help take some stuff up there?"

Finn looked at his bag and then to Lily. "Um…"

Lily put her hands on her hips and leaned to one side. "Look, you'd be helping me out, so my dad will get off my case. He thinks I'm not going to be helpin' around here this weekend."

Finn shrugged his shoulders and half smiled. "Alright." Lily smiled as she walked over to the van to grab another small bag. She led Finn into the large house and up the stairs to their rooms. She entered a small room and set down his bag.

"Well, this is your side."

Finn set down his duffle bag on the bed and looked at her confusingly. "What do you mean by my side?"

Lily pointed to what would be a wall in between the two rooms. Instead it was just a large sheet separating the two from each other. Finn pointed at the sheet and blushed madly. "What the hell is that?! And what are they thinking starting a project they couldn't finish before we got here?!"

Lily giggled and patted Finns' shoulder. "Don't be such a worry wart! Geez Finn. You never had a problem sharing a room with me when we were younger. Besides it's not like its see through or anything."

Finn sat down on his bed and sighed, letting his head hang down. '_Yeah but that still doesn't help the situation… I swear someone's doing this on purpose….'_

Lily put a soft hand on Finns shoulder, leaning in close to him. Finn jumped slightly at the sudden touch, looking up into hazel eyes staring back at him. Lily stared hard into his solid blue eyes. Finn could feel himself become nervous under her gaze.

"Wh-what?"

"You weren't planning on doing anything… _bad_… were you Finn? I mean takin' care of yourself would prove harder when you only have a sheet separating yourself from another person…."

Finn blushed a darker shade of red, clenching his fists at his sides. "I wasn't planning on doing _anything_ like that Lil!"

Lily laughed heartedly as she stood up straight. "I'm sorry, I just had to ask that. Your heartbeat was pretty fast like you've been caught thinkin' naughty thoughts. I had to pull your leg a bit."

"You're so mean…"

Lily hugged her friend tightly, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "It's only caz I like ya Finn."

Finn sat there speechless with burning cheeks. He felt her soft and warm lips touch his cool skin, making him want more, but knowing it wasn't ever possible.

"Now let's get back downstairs. We still need to help bring in those coolers you guys brought right?"

Finn shook his head to snap back into reality. "Uh, yeah…"

Lily smiled, showing off her fangs slightly. "So let's go!" Finn watched her leave the room, quickly following her a minute later.

* * *

Everyone had settled in to the large house quickly, all enjoying the dinner Loke and Lucy had prepared. They all listened to Gajeel's story as they ate of how Loke and himself have been working very hard on improving the house for all of the families staying there. As everyone tuned into Gajeel and Loke, Gray and Juvia ate quietly, off in their own world as the dragon slayer spoke. Loke looked over to his friend, noticing he had barely touched any of his food before he stood up and left the room without anyone else noticing. Loke stood up and patted Gajeel on the back.

"I'm sure you can finish the story without me, Gajeel. I'll be right back." He said with a smile. Gajeel grinned and continued on with the wild story he had come up with about the renovations they had been making. Juvia watched Loke leave in the same direction as Gray had. A soft sigh and a saddened look came over her face. Lucy held up her glass towards Juvia with a smile.

"Hey! This is supposed to be a fun and happy weekend! Give us a smile Juvia!" Said the blonde with a wide smile of her own across her lips. Juvia smiled and laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I guess I was getting lost in my own thoughts again." The rain woman fought to keep her smile up while she listened to Gajeel's' wild tale. Rain watched her mother sit there in her sadness. Her own heart beat heavy in her chest knowing how unhappy her mother was at this moment. Rain could feel her mother's pain, and wondered how she was able to feel so much sadness. How was her mother able to keep a smile on her face when she knew she was so unhappy? How is she able to sit here amongst her friends, smiling? Rain's eyes began to swell with small tears as she watched her mother, without her realizing it.

Finn noticed his sister and the small tears beginning to form in her eyes. He coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. "Hey, mom? Can I play something I've been working on for everyone?"

Juvia put a hand to Finn's head and rubbed it lightly. "Of course Finn."

Leviana jumped up from her chair excitedly. "Finn's gonna play something for me?!"

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered. "For all of us, stupid…"

Levy snapped her head to Lily, sending her a look. Lily shrugged her shoulders at her mother as Leviana began to pout. Lucy smiled and laughed slightly. "Why don't we all go into the other room so you can play your song for us Finn?" Lucy stood up and began to clean up the table. Levy stood up and grabbed a few plates herself, looking to Lily.

"You can help too Lil." Lily groaned as she did as she was told. Gajeel stuck out his bottom lip as he watched his oldest child help her mother without any questions asked or arguments.

"Why the hell does she give you no back-talk when you ask or tell her to do something?"

Levy winked at Gajeel and smiled. "It's different when the tables are turned huh? This is payback for when she was younger."

Gajeel smirked as he stood. Levy did have a point. When Lily was younger, she would always listen to her father without any questions asked. But now it's like she's purposely trying to make his life a living hell. As the rest of the group ventured into the other room, Finn was stopped by a light tug on his sleeve. He stopped and turned his body to face Rain. She still had small tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked at him. Finn let out a soft breath through his nose with a smile.

"I know Rain. You're welcome." Rain wrapped her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly, silently thanking him for distracting everyone before they saw her in her moment of weakness.

"Hey! I want to get in on this hug fest!" Leo proclaimed as he ran up from behind Finn, only to be stopped by Finn's hand on his face. His voice became muffled by Finn's hand. The blonde haired boy reached out with his arms, trying to circle them around the both of them. "Comf ophn Fphn! Lem meh hugf herph tff!"

"Over my dead body Leo! You don't need to hug my sister. She's fine."

Lucy, Levy, and Lily came back from the kitchen and looked at the three with confused looks over their faces.

"Everything alright out here boys?" Lucy asked as she eyed Leo suspiciously. Finn let Leo go quickly, as the blonde boy rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes gently as he smiled.

"Everything's fine mom! I was just uh… getting this lazy bum into the other room! I mean the nerve of some people… saying they want to play something for the whole family and then taking forever to get to the other room, geez Finn. Way to keep your audience waiting."

Lucy shook her head as she half smiled at her son. "Something tells me you're not telling the truth, Leo."

Lily put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Yeah, Auntie Lu… he does look like he was up to something."

Leo stuck his tongue out to Lily and ran to the other room to join the others, the rest following Leo into the other room as they all laughed lightly at the young boy. Everyone took a seat on the furniture surrounding a single chair in the middle of the living room. Finn picked up his acoustic guitar and sat down in the single chair, breathing in a breath of air before he began to play his new song.

Gray closed his eyes lightly as he listened to his son play his song. He was standing in the back of the room, his hands in his pockets, and his head hung down slightly with Loke at his side. The orange haired mage watched Finn play his guitar with such ease just like his father would.

"He's getting better every time I hear him." Loke said as he watched the young boy play. Gray said nothing as he continued to listen. "So are you going to talk to him? I mean… you could just tell him everything you just told me. It's not that hard to say what you're really feeling Gray."

"That's easy for you to say… your son is good at using his magic, and from what I hear, the girls as well."

Loke put a hand to the back of his head, laughing lightly. "Yeah, he does seem to have girls flocking to him at such a young age… and he is doing pretty well with his magic. But he can't seem to get the hang of anything musical. He just doesn't have that skill set like the rest of the kids." Loke smile as he looked back over to Finn. "You're lucky your son inherited your skills."

Gray opened his eyes and looked towards his son. "He didn't get all of them Loke. And the one I wished he got, is the one he lacks the most in."

* * *

**AN: The next chapter should be pretty funny and have some goodies thrown in :)**

**Please be sure to review, if you wouldn't mind! I would like to know what you guys think about everything and anything with the story! ^_^ Thank you to those who do review and everyone who reads this story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5**

**Definitely full of laughs this one. Lol I honestly feel so bad for Finn. He's got it pretty rough. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do :) **

**Nyma: Haha, yeah you don't get to find out what Gray says til later :P I'm just that evil… mwhaha! For now, enjoy a few laughs from this chapter!**

* * *

Finn opened the door to the newly built bathroom Gajeel and Loke had been working on over the past few weeks. His jaw dropped as he scanned the extra-large room. It was built bigger than most bathrooms with an extra-large tub that was built into the floor. Finn found himself wondering why the grown-ups were into this kind of bathtub, to him, it looked more like a pool with hot water filling it.

"I really don't see why we needed to have a bathroom like this built in…" The ice mage looked down at the different nobs and switches on the floor next to the large bath. "But it looks like it could be enjoyable… the jets would feel pretty good on my back. I'll have to give this thing a try I guess."

Finn stepped into the bathtub, the hot water felt like it was melting his skin right off, but it was a nice change from the freezing baths his father would make him take back at home. Gray would mention how it would help him and Rain with their training, but Finn didn't think it was helping him in any way. He let out a loud sigh as he rested his head back onto a small towel. His dark blue eyes staring up at the ceiling, watching the steam slowly rise up to the small window.

His cheeks began to grow hot as the warm water soaked into his bones. Finn closed his eyes, his thoughts invading his mind.

'_I can't believe dad is acting totally normal around everyone… it's like my parents aren't fighting at all…. Well, there's one thing I can be happy about. Lily is here without that stupid Chrono guy… I guess that's a plus for coming to this thing with everyone….'_

Finn blushed as he moved down more, letting the water consume most of his head. _'I'm so close to her, and yet I can't do anything…'_

Finn heard the door open and close from across the room. Without opening his eyes, he lifted himself up slightly. The ice mage opened his mouth and spoke, clearly annoyed.

"Someone's in here… can't you wait your turn Leo? Geez…"

A soft and familiar voice spoke. "What makes you think it's Leo? Did you honestly forget about me already?"

Finn's eyes shot open as his arms flailed in the air as Lily stood beside the bathtub, a towel wrapped around her body, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. A smirk was on her face as she looked down into the tub at her friend.

"Lily! W-what the hell!? Are you trying to get me killed by your dad?!"

Lily giggled and blushed slightly. "Wow Finn, I'm surprised you forgot to add the bubbles to your bath this time." Lily leaned over slightly. "I can see…_ everything_…" She winked as she stuck out her tongue at him.

Finn looked down and quickly grabbed the small towel he was laying his head on to use to cover himself up, sending a glare to Lily with a wild blush over his cheeks. Lily let out a laugh as she watched him. Finn quickly moved his knees to his chest and looked away from the girl standing beside the bath.

"Ok, so what the hell do you want Lily? You know there are like five other bathrooms in this house. Why did you choose mine?"

Lily smiled as she put her hand over the towel she was wearing, slowly undoing the tie. Finn watched her out of the corner of his eye, when he saw her hand start to undress her body, he quickly shut his eyes and struggled to get his words out.

"L-Lily! W-w-what do you think you're doing?! Y-your dad is seriously going to murder me!"

Finn could hear the towel drop and Lily's infamous giggle. "Relax Finn, I've got my bathing suit on." Finn slowly opened one eye and chanced a glance over to her. For once she was telling the truth. Lily began to climb into the same tub causing Finn to panic even more.

"Lily we're not kids anymore! W-what are you doing?!"

Lily sunk down low into the large tub, sighing and stretching her arms up. "It's been a while since we've done this huh?" Finn let out a huff as he turned his head away from her. Lily's hazel eyes glanced over to Finn. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, wondering why he had become so nervous all of a sudden. She smiled as she moved closer to Finn. The ice mage looked over quickly to the girl moving closer to him. He began to lean away from her as she inched closer through the water.

"W-what are you doing Lil?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to wash your back for you. You gotta problem with that?" Lily raised a brow to Finn who gulped and shook his head quickly. "Good. So relax and turn around."

Finn did as he as he was told and turned his body around so his back was facing Lily. The girl grabbed one of the smaller towels and added some soap from a small bottle nearby. She felt Finn jump slightly as she placed the warm cloth over his back, running it in an up and down motion. Finn could feel his cheeks burning as he concentrated on anything but her. He kept his hands over the small towel covering his lower half, his fist clenched tightly as he felt her hands moving the towel all over his back, inching lower slowly.

"Y-you don't have to do this Lil."

Lily smiled as she continued to wash Finn's back. "I know. I wanted to talk."

Finn turned his head slightly, his solid blue eyes catching hazel. "You couldn't wait for me to get out?! What's so important that you had to come in here when I'm using the bath?!"

"You've been acting weird lately…. And I feel like you've been trying to avoid me when I ask ya about other girls."

Finn turned his head back forward, not wanting to admit that she was sorta right.

"You're my best friend Finn… I just don't want you to think that you can't tell me anything anymore just because I'm with Chrono and the band." Lily moved closer to Finn's body, wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him lightly. "You know I'm always here for you right?"

Finn couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth as he felt her body up against his back. He could feel her soft, wet flesh from her arms over his cool skin. Her chest was pressing against his back as she held him close, causing his body to react slightly. Finn clenched the small cloth between his legs tightly.

'_Why is she doing this to me?! Right now of all times! Don't think about her chest against your back… don't think about her… in her bathing suit… behind you…oh man…'_

"L-Lily…I…"

Both Lily and Finn looked up as they heard shouting coming from above them. Both of their eyes widened as Leo jumped into the bath completely naked. The boy made quite the splash as he hit the hot water, causing a small wave to crash into Finn and Lily. Once the blonde haired boy came up from under the water, he spit out a mouthful of water and leaned up against the side of the tub, letting out a relieving sigh as he smiled.

"Now this is a bathtub…" Leo looked across the tub and saw Lily sitting next to a naked Finn. Leo's eyes grew wide as he gasped at the sight. The young boy suddenly stood up, pointing a finger directly at Lily. His eye brows narrowed as he shouted. "What the hell is she doing in here?!" Leo's eyes moved away from the two and off in another direction as he brought the pointed finger to his chin. "Wait… is this bath co-ed? That means Rain could come in here! No wait…. Lily is in here… and she's not a girl… she's just a dragon so she doesn't count… so wait… what _are_ you doing in here?!" He asked as he once again pointed towards Lily.

Lily smirked as she looked at Leo. "Wow Leo. Tell me again, how many girls have you satisfied with _that?"_ Lily said mockingly as she pointed to Leo's naked form. Leo looked down, forgetting he was completely naked. His face grew hot as he covered himself up with his hands, quickly plunging his body back into the hot water below him. Lily let out a loud laugh as she watched Leo mumble something under the water, forming small bubble on the surface of the water.

"Fiiiiinn! Leeeeooo!"

The three turned their heads to see Leviana now joining them in the bath. Lily's eyes widened as her sister jumped into the water, landing in between the three of them. The young girl laughed as her sister glared down at her.

"What are you doing in here Leviana?"

"I wanted to take a bath with Finn and Leo! They're my future husbands!"

Leo crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. "Ok, now Rain has to join us. Leviana is in here. It's officially co-ed now."

Lily growled as she stood clenching a tight fist. "I'm a girl too you idiot!"

Leo stood up and clenched his fist right back at Lily. "No, you're a stupid, slimy serpent!"

Leviana blushed as she watched Leo arguing with her sister. Lily looked down as Leo shouted at her and moved her eyes to what Leviana was staring at. Lily gasped and quickly covered her sisters' eyes with her hand.

"Hey!"

"You're still too young to see that Leviana! Leo, go cover up you idiot!"

Leo grinned as he rubbed his chin. "See? Even your sister is entranced by my body."

The dark haired girl growled loudly at Leo, wanting to pummel him into the ground for trying to get her sister to like him further. "Leave my sister alone you perv!"

Finn quickly got out of the tub, grabbing a lager towel to cover himself up with as the others fought, wanting to get out while he could. Leo spotted him by the door as he gathered his clothes.

"Hey! Finn, where are you going!? You can't leave me alone in here with this crazy dragon!"

Finn looked back and waved a hand. "I've gotta get to bed now otherwise I'm not going to be able to sleep at all tonight. Mom said a nasty storm was supposed to roll in tonight." Finn quickly left the bathroom and ran up to his room, leaving the three in the large room to themselves. Leviana struggled to free herself from Lily's grip as she heard Finn leave.

"No Finn! Come back! I didn't get a chance to wash you yet!"

Lily let her sister go as Leviana jumped out of the tub and out the door, following in Finn's footsteps. Lily kept her hazel eyes on the door with a worried look over her face.

"He's still afraid of storms?"

"You're his best friend remember?" Leo said as he put his hands on his hips. "You should know…"

Lily turned and scoffed, holding her hand up in front of her to cover the sight of Leo's bottom half. "I thought he got over this fear years ago…. He told me storms don't bother him anymore."

Leo let out a sigh as he sat back down in the water, putting his arms back up on the ledge. "Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time with that nit-wit of a boyfriend you have, and paid more attention to your friend, you would have known he was lying."

Lily looked down at the water. Leo was right, for once. Ever since she had hooked up with Chrono, she had put Finn on the back burner, not intentionally. It just sorta… happened. Lily stood up and stepped out of the bath herself, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. As soon as she left the room, Leo let out another sigh, smiling to himself. "Alone at last…" The blonde haired boy sat in the water for a minute, staring up at the ceiling. Leo lowered his eyebrows and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "I still want Rain to join me…. We could have washed each other's backs…. Finn gets to have all the fun around here…."

* * *

Finn laid on his back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He let out a soft sigh as he mumbled to himself. "So much for falling asleep…" His solid blue eyes looked over to the alarm clock nearby. "Mom said the storm would pass right over in the night… but if I don't get to sleep soon… I'm not gonna get to sleep at all."

Finn's thoughts stopped as he heard Lily opening the door on the other side of the room, turning her light on as she entered. He watched the thin sheet separating the two from each other, watching her silhouette against the fabric. His eyes widened as he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. She was changing her clothes on the other side. He could tell she was changing out from her bathing suit to something more comfortable for sleeping. Finn quickly pulled the blankets over his head and rolled over to face the other side of the room.

Lily paused for a minute and listened. She had a feeling Finn was still up since it wasn't that late into the night, and the storm hadn't gotten to them yet. She put her tank top over her head and pulled it down over her midriff. Lily ran her hands underneath her hair and moved it out of the fabric that she wore. She slipped into a pair of shorts she usually wore for sleeping in, adjusting the band slightly. Lily went back over to her light switch and turned it off.

The dark haired girl poked her head around the sheet separating their rooms and whispered. "Finn… you awake?"

Finn stayed quiet for a minute before sitting up in his bed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah… unfortunately." Lily smiled as she moved past the sheet, walking over to Finn's bed. Finn could feel his heart beating fast in his chest as he watched her walk towards him. She was wearing nothing but a back tank top and a dark pair of shorts, showing off every curve she had on her body. Lily made her way to the bed and started to climb in next to Finn who immediately pulled the blanket closer to his body.

"W-what are you d-doing Lil?!"

Lily sat on her bent legs underneath her with her hands in the middle of her body. "I read in a book somewhere that when people get anxious or scared, having another humans touch will comfort them." The dark haired girl leaned in close to Finn, a smile over her face. "So I'm going to help you through this when the storm hits."

Finn's solid blue eyes couldn't help themselves but glance down slightly as Lily leaned in close to him_. 'This is pure torture…'_

Finn snapped back out of his lustful thoughts as Lily lifted up the blanket and laid down next to her friend in the bed, motioning for Finn to do the same. Finn hesitantly laid back down and faced Lily who was holding a soft hand out to him. Finn placed his into hers lightly. Her grip was strong but still soft, comforting him. His cheeks grew hot as his eyes looked past their hands up to her face. She was still smiling at him with softened eyes.

"What?..." He asked nervously.

Lily giggled as she spoke. "It's just kinda funny how you're still afraid of storms…"

Finn withdrew his hand away from Lily and rolled over, flustered and slightly aroused. "I-I am not! If Leo told you I was, well then he's a freaken liar!" '_God… why does everything about her make me want to just…touch her…. Maybe coming here this weekend was a bad idea….'_

Lily lifted herself up and rested her chin on Finn's arm, smirking as she pulled back some of his dark navy blue hair behind his ear. "Want me to sing you a song or read to you like old times?"

Finn blushed a darker shade of red as he heard her above him. The ice mage moved his arm up slightly to get Lily off of it. "No… I'll be fine."

Lily giggled once more as she rolled over, pulling the blanket over her body. "Ok fine. But I'm still going to sleep here until the storm passes over… just in case you need me."

'_Great… caz that's exactly what I want right now…'_

* * *

As the night went on, Finn tried desperately to fall asleep with no prevail. He avoided rolling over knowing Lily was still sleeping in his bed. He looked at the alarm clock as it read 2:00am. Finn sighed in relief. '_Good… the storm isn't going to hit us. Must have died down before it could reach this place. Maybe now I can actually get some sleep. Lily should be passed out by now… so rolling over shouldn't wake her.'_

Just as the ice mage rolled over to face the middle of the bed, his chest tightened as he was face to face with Lily. She had not only rolled over in her sleep, but she was even closer to him now. Finn began to shake slightly as he watched her sleep. Her breathing was slow and steady, causing her frame to rise and fall ever so slightly. Finn noticed a few strands of black hair had fallen over her face when she had rolled over. He gulped and slowly brought a hand up, withdrawing it slightly before reaching out for her hair. He slowly and gently moved the few strands back behind her ear, stopping quickly as he heard her mumble something in her sleep.

Finn looked at her for another moment before his eyes traveled back down to her tank top and what it was revealing to him. He could hear his heart beating in his throat as his hand moved away from her ear. As it inched closer to her bare skin, something in the back of his mind told him no, not to do it, but something else was telling him to go for it. Finn ignored the voice in his head and ran a finger over her tank top strap, moving it down her bare arm slowly. He could feel her soft frame with his cool hand. She was so warm under his icy touch.

"_Do it… you know you want to…"_

Finn's hand slowly left the strap and ran back up her arm up to her shoulder.

"_Do it Finn…"_

The ice mage was watching Lily intently now, it was strange how she had such heightened senses yet she wasn't waking to his cool touch. Finn bit his bottom lip as his hand traveled closer to the middle of her chest.

"_Yes, that's right…. Do it! She would want you to do it Finn…"_

Just as Finn was about to search the rest of Lily's darkened skin something clicked in his head, causing his hand to stop in its tracks. "Wait… what?" He whispered.

"_She's probably used to this kind of stuff so just do it! Come on you know you want to! Even if she is a slimy, creepy, and mean serpent…"_

Finn's eyes widened as he knew exactly what was going on. He quickly and quietly turned his body around to see Leo behind him, smiling devilishly. The blonde haired boy waved a hand at Finn as he smiled.

Finn gritted his teeth as his cheeks grew hot. He angrily whispered to his friend. "What the hell are you doing in here!?"

"What were _you _about do?! I'm just trying to help a brother out is all… hell knows you don't have the balls to do it on your own!"

"Will you just get out of here before Lily wakes up!"

Leo grinned and nudged Finn lightly. "Why? Is my big guy all worked up he needs to finish the job while she sleeps? Eh? Eh?"

Finn groaned as he sat up in the bed. He pointed towards the door and raised his voice slightly. "Just get out of here!"

"Finn and Lily, sittin' in a tree! Wanting to make out with her in front of me!" Leo mockingly sang quietly. The ice mage was burning from head to toe at his friend who proceeded to laugh on the floor. Finn could feel a chill running up his spine suddenly, making his whole body shudder. His head turned slightly and caught sight of Lily who had just woken up from Leo.

"Uh…. Leo… you might want to start running…" Finn warned quietly. Leo continued to laugh as he rolled around on the floor, singing his new song further to Finn. Lily stood up on her side of Finn's bed and made her way around to Leo without a word. Leo's laughing started to die down as he rolled one last time. His expression changed quickly to fear as he looked up at Lily who was leaning over the younger boy with her hands on her hips. She was sending a dark glare to the boy who laid on the ground, completely vulnerable.

"Eh..hehehe… heeey Lily…" Leo managed to get out. "I was just… uh… checking up on Finn… you know.. makin' sure he was ok."

"Get. Out. Leo."

Those cold words were enough to make Finn feel the anger in her voice, making him shiver under the covers. Leo laughed nervously as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head as he inched past Lily towards the door. Lily kept her angry gaze on him until he left the room. Letting out an annoyed sigh. She turned back to Finn who jumped slightly.

"Lily… I…"

Lily raised a brow at Finn, not noticing that a strap was practically half way down her arm, showing off a bit of the side of her breast. "What is it?"

Finn blushed as he fought with his eyes to keep them on her hazel ones. "N-nothing… I-I just wanted to say that the storm.. uh… isn't going to hit us.. so… I… I think I'll be ok to sleep by myself for the rest of the night."

Lily watched Finn for a long minute before shrugging her shoulders and walking past the thin sheet back to her own bed. Finn let out a sigh as he laid back down in his bed.

'_That…. that was a close one…'_ The ice mage glanced down at his body and groaned. '_God damn it… why did I have to look?! Now I'm definitely not getting any sleep tonight.'_

* * *

The next morning, everyone was at the table eating breakfast like one loud, crazy family. Finn sat in between Leo and Lily, clearly sleep deprived. Levy passed Gajeel some bread as she looked at her oldest daughter and Finn.

"So you two, how was your rooms? Did you guys sleep ok?"

Leo grinned as he snickered to himself. Finn jabbed an elbow into Leo's side, sending him a death glare if he was to say anything that happened the night before. Lily was the one to speak first.

"It was fine mom. Finn was up all night because he was worried about the possible storm that was supposed to hit so he didn't get much sleep."

Finn glanced over to Lily, silently thanking her for not mentioning how she basically shared his bed almost the whole night. Levy smiled at the two of them.

"Good, I'm glad you guys didn't have a problem sharing the room how it is right now." She looked to Gajeel and lowered her tone of voice. "Your father should have had it done by the time we got here… _right_ Gajeel?" The iron dragon slayer practically choked on his breakfast when Levy spoke to him. He glanced over hesitantly, knowing he was in trouble. Levy looked back at Lily and Finn with a smile. "Hopefully next time we come out here it will be done. For now, you two don't mind how it is?"

Lily shook her head alone with Finn. Levy smiled as she continued eating her breakfast. Finn looked over at Lily and wondered how much she remembered from last night. Leo leaned in and whispered into Finn's ear.

"I know why someone didn't get any sleep…."

Finn once again sent a death glare to Leo as he jabbed him in his gut, causing the blonde haired boy to cough. Lucy looked at Leo from across the table, a raised brow on her concerned face.

"Leo, you ok?"

Leo grinned up at his mother with a wide smile. "Yep! I'm ok mom!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that afternoon, Loke sat down on the couch, wrapping his arm around Lucy and pulling her in closer to his body. "Alright, so Gray. How have things been going? You haven't said much since you guys got here yesterday, and we haven't really been able to talk to anyone since Lucy and I have been out traveling."

Gajeel sat in a chair next to the couch Loke and Lucy sat in with Levy sitting quietly on one of his large legs. "Yeah it'd be a nice change to hear something other than being bitched at about the house not being finished."

Levy pushed Gajeel's shoulder lightly as she glared at him. "I have never bitched about the house not being done. I've merely just kept reminding you."

Juvia sat across from the rest of the small group on the opposite couch. Her hands folded together in her lap as she sat a small distance away from Gray who was leaning back onto the couch with his arms resting at his sides. He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"I still have kids and older people asking for guitar lessons all the time so I'm kinda busy with that. Juvia has been busy with her work at the record company, and when Finn and Rain come home, I usually am working with them on their magic."

Lucy smiled as she looked at Gray and Juvia. "Has Finn gotten any better with his magic? Last I saw he could barely make anything more than an ice shield. It was so cute the way he tried so hard."

Juvia's eyes cast down as Lucy finished her sentence. Gray's jaw clenched tightly as he looked away from his friends. Lucy looked at them both confusingly. "Was it something I said?"

Juvia was first to speak, holding a hand out towards Lucy. "Oh, no Lucy. It wasn't anything that you've said. It's just… Finn is having difficulties improving his magic. It's been... stressful on all of us."

Gray glanced over to Juvia silently before looking back to his friends. "That's why we've decided to put him through a special school called the Rune Knights Academy if he doesn't improve his magic by the time he graduates his senior year."

Juvia turned her attention to Gray, her eyebrows lowered slightly. "Gray, we didn't agree on anything like that yet… I said we should talk about it first."

Without looking to Juvia, Gray reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled back the small tab on the box and pulled a cigarette out with his lips, bringing the lighter up to the tip and lighting it up. "We did talk about it earlier this week. I told you if he can prove to me that his magic is improving, he can chose where he goes to college. If not, we're sending him to the Rune Knights place." Gray said as he took the cigarette from his lips with this fingers, letting out a puff of smoke into the air. Levy looked at them both worriedly.

"Um.. when did you start smoking again Gray?" Levy asked. Gray shrugged his shoulders once more as he spoke.

"Not sure when I started it back up. I guess I've just been getting so stressed out with teaching Finn his magic, I just kinda picked it back up."

Juvia's eyes grew angry with Gray's statement as her hands moved to her sides. "_You've_ been stressed?! Have _you_ even seen our son lately?! You have been pushing and pushing him with his magic so much to the point he is feeling overly pressured to do better. You can't always push someone Gray. You need to take time with Finn. He's different."

Gray looked to Juvia angrily. "And if I don't push him harder, he'll never learn anything! You've tried the gentle method and it got you nowhere! We agreed that when I took over in the kids training, I could do what I want to get them to achieve greatness."

Juvia stood quickly, anger overflowing around her. "You're going about it all wrong Gray!" The water mage stormed out of the room, leaving Gray to himself on the couch, and the other grown-ups to watch the awkward situation unfold.

"Uh.. what just happened?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing." Gray said as his head hung down slightly, hiding his eyes.

"Juvia seemed pretty upset… what's been goin' on with you two?" Gajeel added in.

"I said its nothing! So get off my case!" Gray yelled angrily as he stood. His fists were balled up tightly, shaking slightly. The ice mage turned around away from the small group. "I'm sorry… I just don't want to talk about this right now. Everything is fine between me and Juvia." Gray walked over to the closet near the front door, opening it and quickly grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to go into town for a bit."

As the group watched the ice mage leave in a hurry, they couldn't help but look around at each other in worry. Lucy was first to speak.

"That was really weird… I don't think I've ever seen Gray so upset."

Gajeel smirked as he threw in his comment. "Yeah, didn't even strip once while we were in here. The actually put more clothes on!"

"Gajeel!" Levy said in an annoyed tone. The iron dragon slayer shrugged his shoulders.

"What?! Am I not being truthful here? I mean everyone noticed that too right?"

Loke rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb, pondering to himself. "That did seem rather odd."

Lucy looked around to her friends. "Maybe we should talk to them separately. We should try to figure out what is going on between the two of them."

Loke rubbed the back of his head, moaning slightly just before he spoke. "I'm… not sure that's such a good idea."

Lucy put her hands on her hips as she sat upright. "And why not?! They are our friends Loke! And we deserve to know the truth about what's going on!"

Loke looked away from the blonde haired girl, a sadden look over his face. "Maybe it's for the best that we stay out of this…. We don't want to cause more friction than they already have."

Lucy's face softened as she listened to her husband. "What do you mean Loke?"

"Isn't it obvious, blondie?" Gajeel said bluntly as Lucy looked up to him still quite confused. "It sounds to me like things are going south for the two former love birds."

"You mean… they are… getting a divorce?" Lucy said quietly.

"Well how else can you explain the way they are acting?! For one, Rain woman isn't all over Gray, Gray is even quieter than usual, not to mention he hasn't striped once since we've gotten here. And look at that little argument they just had in front of us. If it were me and Levy fighting about where Lily, Gaje, or Leviana go to college because of their abilities, we know full well we wouldn't both up and leave the room over that unless there was more to the story."

"Gajeel does have a point there Lu… I've noticed that too when they first got here that they both seemed a bit distant towards each other." Levy said sadly. The celestial mage looked down as she brought a hand up to her chest.

"It's just so weird to hear someone say that about them. I mean… they were the second ones to get married and have a kid right? They used to be so happy…"

"I know… I've never seen Juvia this sad before. But something's going on between the two of them and if they haven't told us yet, they probably won't ever. So we won't say nothin' and just act like everything's normal around here." Gajeel said as he leaned back in his chair.

Lucy stood up quickly, clenching her fist. "But how can you say that!? Something clearly is not going well for the two of them! As their friends it's our job to help them the best we can! That's what friends do! We stick by each other through thick and thin! We're there for each other no matter what…." Lucy looked down as tears began to form in her eyes. "We have to try to help them save their marriage."

Gajeel looked at Lucy with a raised studded brow. "All I said was that their relationship is soundin' like it's going south… you were the one who think they are going through a divorce. And I'm sorry blondie, but very few people turn back around form a divorce. Once it's determined that's what's gonna happen, it's basically set in stone."

"Well fine! I'm going to go talk to Juvia about all of this!" Just as Lucy took a couple of steps, Loke stood up and reached for her arm, pulling her back slightly. The blonde girl looked back at Loke, anger in her eyes. "Let me go! I need to talk to her!"

"Lucy… why don't we let them both cool off for a while, then later on we can all talk to them. Sometimes couples just need some space." Loke looked into his wife's big, chocolate eyes. They were swollen with tears about to escape the corners of her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to go comfort her and his two other friends, but he knew deep down it was the right thing to do to let them both have time away from people. Loke pulled Lucy in, hugging her lightly as he rubbed her back with his hand. "Come on… lets go see if the kids want to play a game or something fun like that."

Lucy silently nodded as Loke walked her out of the room, in search of the kids. Levy waited until the other two were out of the room before she let out a soft sigh. Gajeel turned to face her as she sat on his lap still, her hands resting on her lap quietly.

"What's wrong Shrimp?"

Levy looked at Gajeel, her hazel eyes upset and slightly torn. "Gajeel… what if they really are getting a divorce?"

Gajeel looked away, searching for something to say in his mind without upsetting her further. "Levy… sometimes… things just don't work out with people. It's life. It happens. For all we know it's just a phase the two are going through."

"I hope you're right. I would hate to see how Finn and Rain would take it. Poor kids…"

"Alright, enough of this mushy crap. Let's get out there with carrot top and blondie. We came here this weekend to have some fun. Besides, I need you to be in a happier mood for tonight." Gajeel said with a grin as he teased Levy slightly. The blue haired girl blushed slightly as she pushed away Gajeel's wandering hands.

"Gajeel… I told you we aren't going to have any more kids. Three is enough for us."

"Who said anything about makin' more kids? I was referring to having a good time." The iron dragon slayer pulled Levy in closer to his body, kissing her shoulder lightly sending chills down Levy's' spine. "You and I need to blow off some steam and what better way than to have a special night together?"

Levy glanced over to the iron dragon slayers crimson red orbs, smiling at him as he looked back into her hazel eyes. "And what about the other people sleeping in this house?"

Gajeel smirked as he let out his unique laugh to Levy. "Well then I guess I'll just have to silence you with kisses all night." The large man turned Levy's face towards his as he leaned in closer to her face. His warm lips brushed over hers lightly before they took over her own.

* * *

Finn sat on his bed with a pen in his mouth and his eyes fixed on the computer screen of his laptop. He had a notebook beside him as he searched the internet intently, mumbling to himself. Lily peeked her head around the sheet separating their rooms, her eyes staring straight at Finn.

"Hey! Finn! Everyone is getting together outside to play a game of flag football. You should come down and join us!" She said excitedly. Without looking away from his laptop, Finn responded to Lily.

"No thanks, I'm kinda busy right now."

Lily stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Busy doin' what?"

"I'm looking stuff up Lil. I'll play later…"

Lily huffed as she stuck her head back onto her side of the thin sheet. Finn glanced over to where she had stuck her head in, letting out a relieved sigh that she had actually listened to him for once and left him alone. Solid blue eyes went back to the computer screen, scrolling over the open pages.

Lily closed the door to her side of the room and crossed her arms over her chest as she rested her back on the door behind her. Gaje happened to walk by with a book in his face. Lily eyed him as he walked by without a word, scoffing as he passed her. "Aren't ya gonna ask me what's wrong, Gaje?"

The younger brother stopped and let out a long sigh. He closed his book, keeping his fingers in place of the page he left off on as he turned to face Lily. His expression was uninterested of her problems, clearly, but he stopped to give his older sister the attention she was craving.

"What's wrong Lily?" He asked as he rolled his eyes annoyingly.

Lily stomped her foot as her fists went down to her sides. "Finn won't come out and play with me and the others…. I really wanted him to join us. Dad said it was kids versus grown-ups."

Gaje looked at his older sister, thinking of how spoiled she was, how whenever she didn't get what she wanted, she would throw a tantrum or get all moody. It must have formed when he was born, along with Leviana, causing Lily to be the eldest of three, and no longer the center of attention. Their age gap made it harder for Lily to come to terms with having younger siblings, but for many years, she seemed to deal with it. She was always one to love getting a lot of attention. Gaje always seemed to think that's why she truly joined her boyfriend's band in the first place. Just for the extra attention she wasn't receiving at home. And yet, still to this day, she is still craving, wanting more attention.

'_Maybe one day she will find someone who can fulfil her need for attention…'_ Gaje thought as he toned out Lily's snappy remarks towards him. Gajes' hearing came back to him as Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Are you even listening to me Gaje?!" Lily said angrily.

'_But then again… it would have to be someone who truly loved her to be able to deal with this girl….'_

"Why don't you do what you always do to Finn to get his attention? Like when you were younger?"

Lily looked at her brother confusingly. "What I always do to him?"

Gaje turned around and started walking away, pulling his book back up to his face. "I'm sure you'll remember Lily."

The dark haired girl put a finger to her chin as she thought. "What I always do to him…. Oh!" She said as her face lit up in excitement. Lily reopened the door quietly behind her, sneaking into Finn's side behind the thin fabric. She watched him type away at his laptop, jot down notes in his note book, and scroll through the open pages on the web. She tiptoed quietly as she could, inching closer and closer to Finns' backside.

"Hey Finn…"

"Not now Lily… I told you I'm bus—" The young boy was cut off as he felt Lily grab him forcefully by the back of his collar, pulling him back down so he laid on his backside. Before he had a chance to get back up, Lily was on him, her hands pinning him down by the shoulders with the rest of her body lifted above his. Finn looked up at her, his heart beating uncontrollably fast as his eyes widened in nervousness. "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what I always do. I'm going to keep you here until you agree to come down and play with me and the others."

"Lil, I've got a lot of stuff to do! G-get off me!"

Lily sat her body down onto Finn, crossing her arms over her chest as she smirked at the boy underneath her. "Not until you agree to come down." Finn growled slightly as he fought to get her off of him. Lily giggled and looked at him with a smile and a raised brow. "Really Finn? We all know you can't get me off of you. I'm stronger, remember?"

Finn looked over the girl straddling him. "Look you just need… to get off of me… please…"

"No. Not until you say yes to the game."

Finn reached out and grabbed Lily's hips, causing him to blush slightly. Finn shut his eyes and groaned as he attempted to lift Lily off of his body. "God damn it Lily did you reinforce your body weight with your magic or what?!"

The older girl was unaffected by his touch as she leaned in closer to Finn, her hands at either side of his head. "Just say yes, and I will get off ya."

Finn so badly wanted her to get off of him, but at the same time, loved the way this felt. He had dreamt many times about this. Lily straddling his hips, their bodies molding together as one, their lips locked in passionate kisses, his hands exploring every inch of her body.

"Oi! Ice boy! You in there?"

Finn shook his blushing face as Lily looked over him. "A-alright I'll come down! Just get off me!"

Lily smiled as she jumped off of Finn quickly. The young boy let out a sigh of relief as he sat up. "That was a close one..."

"What was?" Lily asked as she looked at Finn.

"N-Nothing! I'll just… be down in a minute Lil."

Lily grinned as she jumped up and down excitedly, leaving the room quickly. Finn laid back down on his bed, replaying the feeling of Lily straddling him, the way her hips felt in his hands, how badly he wanted to turn the tables and be the one to pin her down. Finn blushed a crimson red color as he smacked himself in the face.

"That'll never happen… so I need to stop thinking about this… about her…." Finns' solid blue eyes glanced down at his laptop as his screen saver came into view. They were pictures of his family, ones of him and Leo, and ones of him and Lily. She was hanging over his shoulders, smiling brightly as she waved a hand at the camera with Finn smiling nervously looking at the dark haired girl. _'She makes it so hard to forget about her sometimes.'_

"FINN! COME ON LETS GO!" Lily called up from down stairs. Finn sat up and closed the laptop as he stood. The young boy smiled as he sighed.

"The things I do for this girl."

* * *

Gray sat at the bar, digging into his pockets for another cigarette as the bartender set a glass in front of Gray, filling it with a dark, amber colored drink.

"Rough day there pal?" The man behind the bar asked.

Gray lit up his cigarette, inhaling it for a minute and letting out the puff of smoke. With his other hand, he picked up the glass, bringing it to his lips quickly, sending the liquid down his throat with one gulp. The ice mage set the glass back down, pushing it towards the bartender. "Another."

The man shrugged his shoulders and poured Gray another glass. Gray's eyes watched as the liquid hit the bottom of the glass, working its way up as the man poured.

"Um… Gray?" Juvia asked nervously as she stood beside Gray. The dark haired guitarist looked up at his manager and smiled.

"Hey what's up Juvia?"

"Can I um… can I have a word with you for a moment?" She asked with a quiet voice. Gray noticed the way she shook nervously as she spoke to him. He raised a brow as he stood, following Juvia into the other conference room away from Gajeel and Loke. Juvia led Gray into the other room and closed the door behind them. She rested her back against it as her head hung down slightly. Gray stood a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets.

"So what's up? Is it about the band? Loke has been writing like crazy so you don't have to worry about that department."

Juvia kept her hands behind her as she spoke. "No… it's not that…"

Gray raised a brow. "Ok… so then what's wrong? Are the big guys pushing for us to get another cd out sooner?"

Juvia shook her head, still silent. Gray stepped closer to the water mage, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Juvia, what's wrong?"

Juvia looked up at Gray, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Gray jumped slightly at the sudden surprise. "Was it something I said?"

"Gray… I'm pregnant…"

Gray looked at her blankly for a moment, trying to process what she had just said as he watched her before him. They were both silent for a while, standing in front of one another. Gray closed his eyes lightly as he smiled, laughing lightly to himself. Juvia looked at him in surprise as he started to laugh a bit louder.

"What's so funny?"

Gray reopened his eyes, looking at Juvia with a smile on his face. "Is that all? Man you scared me I thought it was something about the band."

"But… you're the father…"

"So I guess that means we should probably get married then, huh?"

Juvia watched Gray for a long minute, wanting to make sure he was being totally serious with her. She never gave it any thought what would happen if she had ever gotten pregnant, let alone to the man she had just started dating. But now he was proposing marriage to her after she had just told him she was carrying their child.

"Are… are you being serious Gray?" Juvia asked.

Gray smiled as he looked at Juvia's solid blue eyes. "Why not? Kids' gotta have parents, right?"

Juvia felt her eyes swelling with tears once more as a smile began to form over her lips. The water mage moved closer to Gray, hiding her face into his chest. Gray laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her gently.

"Here you go sir, another whiskey." The bartender said as he moved the small glass towards Gray once more. Gray looked down at the glass, picking it back up with his free hand and pressing the cool glass to his lips. The dark drink ran over his tongue and down his throat, slowly making him forget his memories of the past.

* * *

**AN: Still feeling bad for Finn? Lol me too. **

**Also yes that was a flashback between Juvia and Gray at the end here. More to come in the next few chapters! :D**

**Nyma: lol I know I love Leo so much because of how he is. And yes Lily probably will murder him one day for all the crap he says to her face.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****Warning!****

**Some GaLe smut towards the beginning so if you don't want to read it, just skip over it. (It ends just before the third line break.) it's nothing too crazy but I know some people don't like to read over it still.**

**BambooGreen: lol I'm glad you love the story so far. I actually was going to have Gajeel and Levy have twins after Leviana, but decided it may be too many kids at the moment in the story lol. I tried to keep the amount of kids to a minimum just so that way too I didn't have to ponder over thousands of names and write even more kids! Haha I know she's really oblivious and so much like her father in so many ways, maybe one day she'll figure herself out. :P and don't worry, I will have a father/daughter moment between them. I just won't tell you when teehee!**

**Nyma: lol yeah she's pretty oblivious. I like Gray myself, and that's totally awesome about the keychain! I've thought about getting a Lucy one…. Kinda wish they had a Loke one, personably, but then I'm like aw man… I want everyone! Lol and yeah… I know it gets hard to write the story sometimes caz I feel so bad for their family. But its what makes the story so good. To be honest, I thought about doing one more story after this with just the kids, but I don't think I'm going to lol. My awesome friend Msktk said she might write a one shot after all of this is over between two of the kids. And thanks! ^_^ I'm having fun writing the chapters and I'm glad you guys are enjoying them as well!**

* * *

"Here, take a seat on the couch, and I'll go get Finn out of his room." Gray said with a smile as he helped Juvia onto the softened seat. Juvia smiled brightly and graciously at Gray.

"Do you think he'll be upset about all of this? I mean… this is going to be a big deal for all of us Gray."

Gray grinned down at Juvia, raising a brow as he spoke. "I honestly don't know how he's gonna take it. Could be good, could be bad. I'll be right back." Gray leaned in and kissed Juvia's' forehead lightly. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he ran a hand over her blue hair as he stood back up straight.

The water mage smiled as she received the complement from her husband. She never grew tired of his caring and loving words to her. Juvia watched as the ice mage headed up the stairs to grab their son. She looked down at her swollen stomach, running a hand over it lightly as she smiled. Gray came back into sight with their three year old son as they walked hand in hand down the stairs towards Juvia. Gray lifted Finn up and set him down on the couch next to Juvia, taking a seat on the nearby wooden coffee table in front of the couch. Gray brought his hands together, resting them in between his legs as he watched his son look at Juvia down to her stomach.

"Mommy? Why is your belly getting bigger? Did you eat too much food today?" The small boy asked.

Juvia laughed lightly as she ran her hand over Finn's blue hair. "No Finn, this isn't from mommy eating too much food. Your dad and I wanted to talk to you about something."

Finn pulled his legs in further onto the couch, sitting with his legs crossed as he faced his mother. "Is Lily coming back over this weekend? I don't want to play tea party anymore."

Gray chuckled as the memory of himself having to sit through the tea parties flooded his mind. He was glad his son felt the same way towards the girls' playtime. Juvia once again laughed at her small son. "No, Finn… mommy and daddy wanted to tell you that well…" Juvia's solid blue eyes looked up to Gray who matched her gaze with a smile. The water mage looked back to her son and leaned in closer to him. "How would you like to have a little sister?"

Finn stared into his mother's blue eyes for a long minute, not saying a word. It looked like Finn was trying to process through this mind what all of this meant, what his parents were trying to tell him at that moment. Gray leaned over and nudged Finn lightly with his hand. "So kiddo? What do you think?"

Finn looked up at Gray, a second later speaking. "I'm gonna have a sister?"

"Yes. Are you upset?" Juvia asked. Finn looked back at his mother, shocking her with the smile over his cute face. The small boy shook his head before he spoke once more.

"Where is she now? Is she playing hide and seek with me?" Finn asked as he stood up on the couch. Juvia and Gray let out a laugh together as they watched Finn scanning the room. "She isn't going to be like Lily is she? Lily likes to drag me around everywhere when we play hide and seek."

"Well… since you're going to be the older brother, you won't have that problem I'm sure kiddo." Gray said as he watched Finn sit back down on the couch.

"So then when do I get to meet her?"

Juvia rubbed her swollen stomach and smiled. "Do you want to meet her right now?"

Finn's face lit up as he looked at his mother in excitement. "Yeah! I wanna show her all my toys too!"

"Well it's too soon for that Finn, but here, give me your hand." Juvia said as she held out her own soft palm. Finn did as he was told and quickly handed over his hand to his mother. She giggled as he placed the small palm over her belly, looking back at Finn to see his reaction.

"I don't get it mommy." Finn said as he looked from her stomach up to her face. Gray scooted off the table and kneeled down before Juvia, placing his own hand next to Finns.

"Your sister is in here, Finn."

"She is?" the small boy asked confusingly.

"Yeah, she's living inside mommy right now as she grows. That's what babies do."

"Well… when do I get to meet her?" Finn asked with a sad look over his face.

"You're meeting her right now. She can hear you, and since you have your hand on mommy's tummy, she knows you're here right now. Sometimes, if you're patient enough, your sister will touch back."

Finn looked at Gray with a surprised expression. "Really?!"

"That's right. So why don't you introduce yourself Finn?" Juvia said as she closed her eyes happily. Finn looked down at his hand that sat peacefully on his mother's stomach.

"What's her name?"

Juvia and Gray looked at each other, completely forgetting to think of the most important thing. "We haven't come up with one yet."

Gray looked up at Finn with a grin over his face. "Would you like to name her kiddo?"

Finn nodded at his father, turning his attention back at the swollen his hand laid upon. He stared hard into the stomach, making Gray and Juvia look at each other, laughing lightly at their sons' goofiness. After a few minutes Finn looked up to his parents. "Can we call her Rain?"

Gray raised a confused brow. "Why Rain?"

Finn smiled sweetly. "Caz Uncle Gajeel keeps calling mommy Rain woman. I like the rain and mommy. They both make me happy. And I can tell already that I'm going to like my sister."

Juvia's heart began to melt as she looked at her son. The water mage ran her hand over the blue hair that spiked out in every direction. "I think Rain is good name."

"Yeah. I like it too." Gray said as he stood up. "Now who wants some cake to celebrate?"

Both mother and son raised their hands at the same time, signaling to Gray they were both interested in the sweet dessert. Gray smiled as he left the room, leaving Finn to stare at his mother's stomach once more. The small child looked at his mother as he spoke. "So when is she gonna be here mommy?"

"In a couple more months."

"That sounds like a long time from now for me to see her." Finn said as he tilted his head to the side some.

"Trust me Finn, these next couple of months will fly by quickly. You know your Aunt Lucy is having a child too right?"

"Is that why she looks like you too? I thought she kept eating too much too." Finn replied.

Juvia let out a sweet laugh. "You're something else Finn. But that's a good thing. It's what makes you so special."

Finn smiled at his mother before looking back at the swollen belly. Finn inched closer to his mother and slowly lowered his face to the belly before him. He waved a hand at it lightly before drawing small patterns over the overly stretched shirt. "Hey Rain. It's me, your big brother Finn. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to wait patiently like daddy said. I think you should come out now so I can see you, but I'm going to be a good boy and wait. And when you get here, I'm going to show you all my toys, don't worry, I'll share." Juvia watched as Finn continued to talk to her stomach and the growing life inside, smiling to herself.

Finn looked up at his mother questionably. "Mommy… why does Uncle Gajeel call you Rain woman all the time?"

Juvia laughed as she leaned down closer to her young son, kissing his forehead lightly. "That is a story for when you are older. Remind me one day and I will tell you all about it."

* * *

Gray tripped as he took the step up to the front door, slamming his body into the wood to catch himself. He turned his body slightly so he could reach into his pants pocket to get out his key to unlock the door. Gray looked down his right arm as he pulled his keys out from his pocket, staring at it for a long moment before turning his body once more and stepping back slightly to try to find the lock. He thrust his hand forward, missing the key hole and scratching the side of the lock multiple times before he finally was able to insert the key in place, unlocking the door and quickly stumbling inside. The ice mage staggered into the large house, slamming the door behind him, immediately turning around and placing a finger to his lips, shushing the loud door as it slammed shut in the middle of the night.

* * *

Gajeel's hand moved away from Levy's mouth, moving slowly down her neck to the middle of her chest, resting it there as he pushed her back lightly as she straddled his hips between her thighs. Levy let out a soft moan as Gajeel's hips moved up into hers, his other hand resting on her rear, guiding her body down into his. The dragon slayer grinned as he leaned up to his wife, whispering into her ear.

"Now I let my hand off of your mouth because you promised to be quiet…"

Levy smiled as she looked back into that devilish grin and crimson orbs. "You also told me you were going to silence me with your kisses… not your hand. Which makes you the one who isn't following the rules of our special night."

Gajeel's unique laugh escaped his throat at Levy's words. The large man leaned back into the bed, looking over the view that sat on top of his body. Gajeel's hands slid down to Levy's hips, gripping her soft, delicate skin as she began to move her body with his.

Levy smiled down at Gajeel, earning her a toothy grin from the large brute. The petite girl leaned over Gajeel's' large torso, settling her hands on his broad chest as she brushed her soft lips over his. She was driving him crazy as she nipped playfully at his bottom lip, sucking on it lightly before releasing it. A low growl escaped his throat as he pushed her body down onto his suddenly, receiving a delightful and somewhat loud moan from Levy. Gajeel took his chance and quickly took her open mouth with his to silence her. Levy's hands moved up to the side of Gajeel's head, gripping his thick, black mane tightly as he continued to move her small body with his, sending waves of pleasure throughout her petite form.

A sudden noise coming from downstairs startled both the dragon slayer and the script mage, causing both to stop their movements and look to the door.

"What was that?" Levy asked, the sound of fear in her voice. Gajeel on the other hand, chose to ignore it as he leaned back up to kiss Levy.

"Just ignore it Shrimp." He said as he pulled her head back down to meet his. Levy shook her head as she pushed herself up against him, once again looking to the door.

"Gajeel, what if it's someone breaking in?"

The iron dragon slayer sighed as he threw his head back down onto the pillow. "Or it could just be one of the kids. Just forget about it. Come on, let's just get back to what we were doin'. I know you were gettin' close." He said with a grin as he ran his hands to the front of Levy's body, gripping each breast with a large hand. Levy blushed slightly as Gajeel began to tease her once more, but she knew better than to ignore the sounds she heard from below. The script mage took hold of Gajeel's hands, holding them in place as she looked down at him.

"Please… will you just go check… for me?"

Gajeel glared at Levy for a long minute before letting out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Fine… but if it's nothing, I'm coming back up here and teasing you unmercifully for stopping this."

Levy leaned in and planted a light kiss on Gajeel's lips, smiling at him. "Thank you."

Gajeel let out a groan as he lifted her body off from his effortlessly. "Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Juvia looked at Gray sternly, her hands balled up into tight fists at her sides as she watched Gray struggle to stay standing before her. "I can't believe you Gray."

The ice mage swayed slightly as he looked at Juvia. "What? What did I do this time?"

"You're completely wasted." She said angrily.

Gray held out his hands to his sides. "So I had a few drinks… what's it to ya?"

Juvia pointed at Gray as she raised her voice. "This was supposed to be a fun weekend! A _FAMILY_ weekend! Not let's get into an argument in front of all our friends then go run into town and get smashed weekend! I can't believe you right now. How could you just leave us to go get wasted at some bar?! Why are you doing this? To me… to yourself, to everyone else?"

Gray pointed an unsteady finger towards his wife, lowering his brows as he spoke, his voice too rising. "Will you just shut up! Me goin' out to have a few drinks don't hurt nobody. This doesn't concern you so just… stay out of my life for once…."

Juvia could feel her magic boiling inside of her, wanting to be unleashed so badly onto the man struggling to stand before her. "THIS DOES CONCERN ME GRAY! I AM YOUR WIFE AND THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN! IF YOU EVER STOPPED TO TALK TO ME LIKE YOU USED TO, MAYBE I COULD ACTUALLY HELP YOU INSTEAD OF FEELING LIKE IM USELESS!"

Gray glared hard at Juvia, ignoring what she had just said. "No, I don't need to explain myself to you."

Juvia groaned as she brought her hands to the side of her head. "Why are you so stubborn Gray?! I just…" The water mage let her hands fall to her sides as she let out a sigh, her head looking away from her drunken husband. "I just don't know what to do anymore…." Solid blue eyes looked back up angrily at Gray whose attention was looking past Juvia. She watched him for a moment before turning around herself to see everyone, with the exception of Leviana, were standing behind her, concerned looks over their faces.

The rain woman looked over their faces slowly. Gajeel and Levy stood midway down the stairs, along with Lucy and Loke a few steps below them. Gaje, Lily, and Leo stood near the bottom of the stairs as Juvia's' own children stood only a few feet away from her. All had the looks of sadness and concern.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Everyone please… just go back to bed." She said as she lowered her head slightly. Hesitantly, the large group in front of her began to disperse back to their rooms, keeping their eyes on Gray and Juvia as they left the room. Lily took a step on the stairs, her hazel eyes catching a glimpse of Finn wrapping his arm around his younger sister as tears flowed from her eyes. She could hear him speaking to her as they walked back to her room on the first floor. Her heart sank for the two of them, thinking back to how her family was torn apart when she was younger. Although her parents were apart in a different situation, Lily could still understand what Finn and Rain could be feeling right now. The dark haired girl let out a soft sigh as she made her way back to the split room she shared with Finn.

* * *

Finn followed his sister into the small room she shared with Leviana who was sound asleep on the bed across from Rain. The siblings sat on the bed, both silent as they sat together. Finn looked at his sister as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. The blue haired boy beside her half smiled as he rubbed Rains' shoulder lightly.

"Everything will be ok Rain."

"You heard mom yelling at him like I did Finn… so how could you say that everything will be ok?"

Finn took hold of Rains' hand, gliding his thumb over the back of it lightly. "I think mom is just stressed that dad keeps in all of his emotions and won't talk to her about this stuff. Everyone has a point that sometimes breaks under pressure or stress. It's unavoidable."

Rain looked up into her brothers solid blue eyes with her own. "I'm scared, Finn…."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"That mom and dad are going to get a divorce and we'll have to split up our family and I won't ever get to see you again."

"Hey, hey…" Finn said softly as he cupped Rains' cheek, whipping away her tears with his thumb. "Don't think like that. I would never let that happen. I'll always be here for you Rain. No one, not even mom and dad, can keep us apart."

Rain sniffled softly as she looked at her brother's smile. "You promise?"

"I always have. And I always will."

The young girl wrapped her arms around her older brother tightly, embracing him as she wept. As the minutes went by, Finn held his sister in his arms until her tears seemed to stop. The young boy let his sister go as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He looked her over to make sure she wasn't going to start crying once more before he stood. Rain grabbed his wrist as she looked up at him. "Wait, Finn…"

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Will you stay with me… until I fall asleep?"

Finn smiled as he let out a soft breath. "Sure." He replied as he lifted up Rains' covers, holding them up so she could get back into bed. He waited until she was settled in before pulling the large blanket over her body, tucking her in lightly and sitting back down on the side of the bed, watching his sister as she held his hand lightly, waiting for sleep to take her.

Leo stood just outside the door, listening in to the talk Finn was having with his sister, smiling slightly to himself as he leaned up against the wall. '_She's lucky to have a big brother like you Finn….'_

* * *

Lily sat on her bed, her hands at her sides as her legs kicked at the air slightly. She sat there silently going over what had happened an hour ago between Gray and Juvia, thinking about how Finn and Rain were taking it all, wishing there was something she could do to help. Her head flung up suddenly as she heard Finn enter his room finally. The older girl quickly stood up and walked quickly towards the thin sheet, peeking her head around the corner to see Finn laying on his bed with his hands over his eyes.

Lily slipped her whole body around the sheet, and without a word, climbed into the bed Finn laid on beside him, taking one of his hands into her own. She watched him intently as he stared up into the ceiling with one eye. He looked tired from being awoken in the middle of the night, and stressed from seeing his parents fight outside of their home. Lily spoke softly as she rubbed his hand with her own. "How's Rain?"

Finn let out a sigh as he moved his hand covering his other eye away from his face. "Upset… but I stayed with her until she fell asleep." Finn crossed his eyebrows as he raised a hand in the air as he talked. "They have never done this before… I mean… yeah they fight at home, but this… this was the worst I've ever seen it. I honestly don't know what's going on anymore between my parents."

Lily could feel her heart sink once more as Finn spoke. She didn't like seeing her closest friend in so much pain, along with his sister who she adored her whole life. "I'm sorry you had to see that Lily…." Hazel eyes looked up into solid blue, not realizing Finn had rolled over to face her. She smiled weakly as she moved closer to Finn, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's ok."

Finn rested his head on top of hers as she held him close. "I just wish things could go back to how they were before. They were so happy…"

Lily stared into Finn's chest, listening to his heartbeat as she spoke softly. "I know. I can remember how happy they were when I was younger."

"The sad thing is… I can't anymore. I know they were once happy together, I mean, all of us. I just… I can't see it anymore….. The memory. And I feel like… I keep making empty promises to Rain anytime our parents get into a fight…"

Before Lily could respond to Finn, loud knocks could be heard at the door with a very dramatic boy on the other side. "Finn! Finn buddy are you in there?! Are you alright?! Talk to me pal!"

Lily sat up along with Finn and sighed. Both saying the younger boys name in unison. "Leo."

Lily shook her head as she stood, walking over to the door and opening it for Leo who looked at her confusingly. "Well you're not Finn."

"And you're supposed to be in your room sleeping. What do you want?"

Leo looked past Lily and saw Finn on the bed. The blonde haired boy pushed past the older girl as he ran to his friend, wrapping his arms around his head tightly as he squeezed. "I was just so worried about _my best friend_ Finn here! I had to come check on him to make sure he was ok!"

Lily walked back over to the two boys with her arms crossed over her chest. "He's fine, you saw him, now go back to your own room!"

Leo grabbed Finn's chin and squeezed, mushing Finn's lips together. "But look at that face! He clearly needs _his best_ friend right now!"

"Yeah and _I'm his best friend_. I can take care of him myself! Now get your lame, lion ass back to your own room!"

Leo stood as he began to bicker with Lily. "Yeah right! Like I'd let a dragon stay with my vulnerable, best friend right now! You've got another thing comin' to ya sister!"

Finn watched the two before him bicker back and forth for a long while. The blue haired boy could feel his lips curling up into a smile as he listened to the two of them. Their arguing slowly stopped as they looked to Finn, seeing him laugh uncontrollably as if someone was tickling him. Both looked at Finn with worried and confused looks over their faces, asking at the same time. "What's so funny?"

Finn looked up at his friends as he wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye. "You two!"

"Us?" They said together once again as they both pointed a finger at their own chests.

"Yeah! You two…" Finn started to say as he stood. The boy wrapped an arm around each of their necks, pulling them in closer to his body. "Are both my best friends! And I love you guys!"

Lily glanced out of the corner of her eye at Finn, rolling her eyes as she heard Leo a moment later starting to sniffle. The blonde haired boy sounded like he was crying slightly as Finn held him in place.

"I love you too man!" Leo said as he brought a fist to Finn's backside, pounding it lightly on his back. Lily scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You guys are so in love with each other."

* * *

**AN: So kinda rough moment there between Juvia and Gray…. And yes, Finn was the one who named Rain. :) all the more reason to fall in love with his cuteness!**

**SHOUTOUT!**

**Please go check out Msktk's fanfics Monster and Iron Gray! Awesome Gajevy stories that promise to excite you, surprise you, and keep you begging for more! ( or at least that's what happens to me lol )**

**Please R&amp;R my story as well! I want to know what you all think of this story with the kids and whats going on between the adults! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and faving this story! It means a lot to me! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter 8**

**Ok so this chapter would have been posted last night but I was too tired to finish it up. So anywhos, I also ended up changing some stuff around that I had originally had planned, I still think this is an ok chapter, nothing too exciting or crazy happening…. Next one should be pretty funny/drama filled. I just had to write out this bit so it doesn't seem to be rushed into the next chapter… if that makes sense. Lol hopefully I caught all of the errors in here…. . like I said I was tired while I was writing so if I missed something, I'll go back and get it haha**

**Nyma: haha well, I would like to say that you'll find out soon what happened, but you're absolutely right, I am evil when it comes to these things. Haha I know, the drama and funniness will be coming soon within the next couple of chapters. :)**

* * *

Sunday morning had finally arrived, only hours after the fight Juvia had with Gray. Finn was last to wake up as the sun peaked through his window onto his face, waking him up late into the morning. The young boy moaned as he moved his hands over his eyes, shielding them from the bright light. He could hear someone calling up to him, telling him to get a move on, but his body told him to stay in bed. He didn't want to go downstairs and see everyone. He was afraid of what he might see. Is everyone going to remember what happened last night? Or are they going to pretend that it never even happened? Hell knows he wasn't looking forward to the ride back home. Finn groaned once more as he forced himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his wrist as they adjusted to the bright light.

* * *

"Look here kid, just because you cheated yesterday in the game by using yer solid script magic to make me slip and fall on my ass, allowing you kids to win, doesn't mean you get to eat the last of the French toast!" Gajeel growled as he stabbed the last piece of cinnamon bread with his fork. Lily leaned over the table slightly to stab the same piece of bread with her own eating utensil as she glared at her father.

"I'm not a kid anymore, dad. And we won that game fair and square. It's not my fault you're gettin' _old_." She said with a smirk. Gajeel could feel his jaw drop in disbelief that his own flesh and blood had called him old. Lily took this opportunity and snatched away the last piece of toast right from under Gajeel's' fork, forcing a large bite into her mouth and proceeded to chew it obnoxiously.

Gajeel slammed his fist on the table. "God damn it Lily! Why are you such a brat!?"

"I told you I'm going to go to band practice when we get home if we won the game, you're just being a sore, old loser! This has nothing to do with me being a brat!"

Levy walked out carrying a hot plate filled with more French toast on it. "Will you two please stop fighting! Gajeel you did make a promise to Lily that if the kids won the game yesterday, she could go to band practice when we got home. And Lily! You are being a brat towards your father, so both of you knock it off."

Gajeel and Lily both looked away in opposite directions with their arms folded across their chests, mumbling their responses to Levy at the same time under their breath.

"Yes mom…."

"Yes Shrimp…."

Levy smiled as she placed the plate in the middle of the table. "Good. Now make sure you save some for Finn. He's still sleeping."

"Speaking of sleeping… has anyone see Juvia or Gray at all since… well… you know…" Lucy asked as she looked around the table. Everyone's eyes shifted downward, not wanting to bring up what had happened last night. Leviana looked around the table confused as she ate her breakfast.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

Lily looked at her younger sister as she bit into another piece of toast. "Nothing that concerns you twerp."

Leviana grew angry at Lily and was about to deliver her response to her older sister when her hazel eyes caught sight of Finn entering the room. The small blue haired girl gasped as she left her seat quickly, running over to Finn and hugging him tightly. "Finn! Come sit next to me! I saved you a seat! Also, were you in my room last night?! I could smell you everywhere in there this morning!"

Finn half smiled as he let Leviana drag him to the table, looking up at the faces around him as they stared. He knew they had remembered what happened, wishing they would stop looking at him so worriedly. As Finn sat down, he looked over to Leviana and smiled. "Yeah I was there last night. I was just checking up on you and Rain."

The small girl gasped as she blushed slightly. "You were?!"

Finn closed his eyes happily as he grinned. "Yep. Even gave you a little kiss on your cheek to make sure you had good dreams."

Leviana brought her hands to her warm cheeks, turning her body back and forth slightly as her thoughts ran wild. Leo leaned in from the other side of Finn and whispered. "Nice save there dude. But in all seriousness… are you ok?"

Finn opened his eyes and glanced around the table once more. "I'm fine. Really."

Leo let out a sigh as he sat back down in his seat. "Oh thank god… caz lemme tell ya… if you weren't… I honestly didn't know what I was going to do."

Finn laughed slightly as he tapped Leo on the shoulder. "Thanks man."

Leo looked at him seriously and shook his head. "No, really…. I didn't know what I was going to do."

Finn's eyes leveled as he stared at his friend. "You are the worst friend ever…."

Finn's solid blue eyes looked across the table to Rain who stood from her seat. He watched her walk away from the table, heading back towards her room. Lucy looked at her plate and then to the girl who walked away. "Poor thing… she barely touched anything on her plate."

"Maybe someone should go talk to her, make sure she's ok." Levy said quietly.

"This is what usually happens after they fight." Finn said as he looked down at his own silver plate. Everyone turned their heads to Finn now. "After they fight at night… in the morning, Rain usually never eats anything anymore." The blue haired boy looked back up at everyone, his eyes widening as he raised his hands, waving them nervously in front of him. "But don't worry, she will get hungry later. I promise she's not starving herself or nothing like that."

Leo slammed his hands on the table, a determined look over his face. "This is unacceptable! The gorgeous and radiant Rain should not have to suffer through this alone!"

Finn narrowed his eyes as he looked to Leo. "She's not alone in her suffering…"

The blonde haired boy ignored Finn as he continued to speak loudly. "It is up to me to go make her feel happy again! It's my duty as her future lover!"

Loke suddenly spit out his drink all over the table as Lucy began to choke on her breakfast at Leo's sudden confession. Gajeel let out a booming laugh as he slapped Loke in the back. "Do you hear your son, carrot top?!"

Lucy turned her head to Loke as she put her hands on her hips. "And I would like to know where he got such an idea in his head…."

Loke looked at Lucy worriedly, pointing a finger at himself. "You think that was me who told him to say that?!"

"Well where else is he picking it up from?! Finn doesn't have a girlfriend, er… no offense Finn…" Finn's cheeks grew red as he sunk lower into his seat, Leo snickering at his side. Lucy looked back to Loke and continued. "And I don't know of any other guy friends that boy has! So who else am I supposed to think told him!"

Loke held out his hands in front of him as he spoke back to Lucy. "He's only fourteen! I know he is learning about all this stuff in school, but I haven't said one word about girls and… well…" Loke's face began to glow red as he became more flustered by the second. "The things that could lead up to other things…."

Gajeel's laughter filled the room as Loke and Lucy argued about what they have talked about with their son. Lucy glared over at Gajeel and pointed at him as well. "What about you Gajeel? Ever have the "talk" with Lily?"

The iron dragon slayer stopped laughing and looked over to his wife who crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her fingers on her arm lightly. "Yes, Gajeel. Did you have the talk with our daughter like I told you to?"

Gajeel rubbed the back of his thick mane, his crimson eyes shifting away from angry gazes. "I… was gonna get around to it… when we got back… home…"

Lily rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh. "I think I'm old enough to know about sex."

Levy and Gajeel both blushed slightly at the mention of the intimate word that left their daughters mouth, their mouths open slightly. Lily looked at them both and shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. "What? I'm just sayin…. I'm eighteen. I know what sex is all about."

Gajeel stood suddenly and pointed a large finger at his daughter. "Y-you better not have done anything with that stupid idiot boyfriend of yours yet! You're still too young! And I don't need you gettin' knocked up by that loser!"

Lily stood and made fists at her sides as she leaned in towards her father. "It's none of your business what I've done with Chrono yet! And for your information, no! I haven't gone that far yet!"

Leo grinned as he nudged Finn's side, whispering. "You still have a chance to be each other's firsts! How cute!"

Finn shot Leo a jab with his own arm. "Shut. Up. Leo."

Lily growled as she turned and headed out of the room. "I'm going to pack my stuff up."

Levy let out a sigh after a minute, sitting down in her chair to eat. "Well this has been quite the morning."

Gajeel sat back down and clenched his fist tightly. "Ooh.. that girl… she better hope that pathetic excuse for an ice mage don't ever touch her body or so help me… I'ma kill em!"

Finn watched as Gajeel sank his fangs into another piece of toast, ripping it to shreds within a matter of seconds. He swallowed the sudden lump his throat. Leo slowly leaned in and whispered once more. "Or on second thought… maybe you should just give up on her now… if Gajeel ever found out that you and her hooked up, there'd be nothing left of ya!"

Finn stood quickly and headed out of the room. "Um… I'm going to go pack as well."

Leo called back to his friend as he leaned back in his chair. "I was just kidding Finn!"

Finn ran back up the stairs, playing out multiple scenes in his head where Gajeel was tearing him a new one. '_Yeah right! That man would have my head on a spike if I ever got with Lily!'_

* * *

As Finn came back down the stairs some time later, he caught a glimpse of his mother entering the house, anger over her face. His mind played back the early hours of the morning when he came down to see his parents fighting, replaying what was said between the two of them. As he neared Juvia, he could see she had been crying again. The tear stains down her pale cheeks were still fresh. Juvia wiped her face with a tissue as she looked at her son.

"Ah, Finn. There you are. Your father and I have been looking for you and your sister. The van is almost packed up, we just need your things along with Rains bags."

Finn stopped just in front of his mother, looking her over closely. He could tell she barely got any sleep the night before, probably from staying up until his father came home, only to fight with him and have everyone else in the house find out. The ice mage felt sorry for his mother. He didn't like seeing her deal with Gray this way, but knew she was doing the best she could, for his and Rains sake. She was trying to keep this family together, and he knew that. Finn wrapped his arms around Juvia, hugging her tightly.

Juvia looked down at the boy hugging her in surprise. "Is everything alright Finn?"

"I just… wanted to thank you mom."

"For what, sweetie?" Juvia asked as she placed her hands over his blue hair and shoulder. Finn let her go and looked up into her solid blue eyes with his own.

"Nothing… I don't know what I'm talking about I guess." Finn said with a half-smile. Juvia sighed softly as she smiled back, taking Finns face into her hands.

"Go put your bag in the van, then come say your goodbyes. I'll go get Rain."

Finn nodded as he left his mother inside. His smile faded as he saw his father in the driver's seat already. His hand propped up on the window, holding a lit cigarette. Finn opened the door and set his bag in, chancing a glance up at his father. Gray was watching him intently through the rear view mirror, his gaze unwavering. The young boy wanted nothing more than to shout out how everything was his father's fault. He wanted to tell him off, how horrible a father he was to him and Rain, how he failed to be a true husband to his mother… but what would that do? Finn looked away from the icy gaze he was receiving.

'_What could I say to make him feel what mom is feeling? What Rain and I are feeling? He wouldn't listen to any of us… he's that thick headed… that stubborn…. With my luck he'd end up pushing me harder in training.'_

"Hey! Ice boy!"

Finn looked up and around at the familiar voice calling to him. Lily was grinning from ear to ear as she walked up to her friend, her hands in her back pockets of her torn up black jeans. "So later tonight… you should come to our practice."

"Why? I thought Chrono doesn't like other people to watch you guys practice."

Lily smirked as she leaned to one side. "Like that fool is in charge of the band. It may have started out as his, but I'm taking it over. Even thought about renaming it."

"I don't think Chrono will go along with this Lil…"

"Pssh.. he will. Or else I'm out of the band. I'll quit and start up my own. Then he'd be screwed out of a singer. So come on! Come watch us play!"

Finn rubbed the back of his head as he shifted his eyes away from hers. "Lil… I don't know…"

Lily brought her hands up to her chin, cupping them together as she gave Finn the biggest, saddest looking face she could muster up. "Pleeeeaaase? Pretty pleeeeasse? For me?"

Finn looked back at the girl begging in front of him. A blush came over his cheeks as he smiled slightly. "O-ok… I'll be there."

"Yay! I can't wait to see you there!" Lily said as she started walking back towards the house, waving a hand at Finn. Finn waved a hand back as he watched her disappear into the house and his mother and Rain come out. The boy turned around to come face to face with Gray, making Finn jump back slightly.

"How long have you been standing there like a creep?!" Finn said angrily.

"Were you going to bother asking if you could go watch her practice tonight?"

Finn looked down as he spoke. "Y-yeah… I was…"

Gray threw down his cigarette, putting his shoe over it and squishing it into the ground. "You're a horrible liar Finn. Now get in the car."

Finn scoffed under his breath as he turned to head for the side of the van, stopping a moment later as Gray spoke. "Oh and, you're not going to her practice tonight. You're going to be too busy training with me."

Finn clenched a fist tightly as he stood in place. An icy aurora began to form around his closed fist as he shook in anger. Gray raised his voice as he spoke. "Did you hear me?" The icy mist disappeared just as quickly as it formed as Finn turned his head over his shoulder.

"I heard you."

* * *

Lily's eyes widened as she reached her room, completely forgetting that she didn't give Finn a time and place of her band practice. The dark-haired girl raced back down the stairs flinging the door back open, taking a step out of the door frame before she stopped in her tracks, over hearing the last bit of conversation between Gray and Finn. Lily could feel her heart sink down to her stomach as she heard the anger in their voices, seeing the rage building and then quickly fading in Finn. Lily took a few more steps out as Finn climbed into the van, turning his head back slightly to see his friend standing outside. His expression was one of sorrow, as if he was saying he was sorry for not being able to make it out to see her at practice and sorry she had to witness what just unfolded.

The older girl watched as the sad family closed the doors to the van they were all in, slowly making their way back to their home. Levy walked out of the large getaway house with an arm full of bags. She set them down beside their car and let out a breath.

"Did Juvia and them just leave?" She asked questionably. Without turning to her mother, Lily responded.

"Yeah… they just left."

Levy raised a brow as she unlocked the back of their vehicle. "That's weird. Gray and Finn never came back in to say goodbye. Wonder if Gray was pushing them to get on the road." Lily looked down angrily, growling to herself. Levy looked at her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lily? What's wrong?"

Lily brushed Levy's hand away, storming back inside the house, leaving Levy to watch her confused and slightly worried. "I swear that girl is just like her father…."

* * *

Leviana pushed open the door to the house, yelling at the top of her lungs. "PANTHERLILY! WE'RE HOME!" She shouted excitedly as she threw down her bag and immediately jumped onto the couch as she giggled. A minute later, the black exceed came into the picture with a smile on his face as he flew into the room.

"Did everyone have a good time?" He asked as he landed on top of the couch.

Leviana leaned in close to the cat, rattling off everything that had happened rapidly. The exceed laughed slightly as Leviana spoke, looking over to the door and watching Gajeel and Lily once again bickering as they set foot into the house. Levy and Gaje right behind them, both letting out a soft sigh.

"Oh and Auntie Juvia and Uncle Gray got into a fight apparently… but I don't know what really happened because I was asleep the whole time. Oh! And we beat daddy in-game of flag football! He says Lily cheated and that she shouldn't be allowed to go to band practice, but Lily says he's getting too old, so they have been fighting ever since we left the house!"

Pantherlily looked to Gajeel and Lily as he put his paws at his sides. "Well that part doesn't seem to surprise me… but the whole thing with Juvia and Gray does."

Levy set a bag down beside the couch as she began talking to the exceed. "Yeah it was weird, and totally unexpected. But there's not much we can do right now. They are going to have to work it out themselves."

Pantherlily rubbed under his chin as he thought silently. His thoughts interrupted rudely by Lily's growing voice.

"I'm going because we won the game! I have to go practice for our gig Wednesday night and I want to talk to Chrono about prom! It's coming up this weekend and we've got nothing planned out yet! I don't have time to sit here and argue with you dad. So give me the keys."

Gajeel grinned as he stood up straight. "What makes you think I'd give you the keys to my car, let you go practice for your gig, and discuss the prom with your dumbass boyfriend, trusting that you'd come back home all before the early hours of the morning."

Lily stomped her foot on the ground. "Ugh! You're so not fair right now!"

Gajeel raised his voice as Lily stormed off to her room. "That's life kid! Better get used to it!"

Pantherlily flew over to his friend, a half-smile on his face. "Did you really have to say all of that Gajeel? Why not let her go out tonight."

"You don't know what I had to deal with this weekend. So no she ain't goin' out!"

"What if I can talk to her and get her to apologize? Would you let her go then?" Asked the small exceed. Gajeel raised a studded brow at his cat, looking him over long and hard.

"You think you can get her to apologize, good luck." The iron dragon slayer said as he waved a hand towards Pantherlily. The exceed smiled as he flew away, heading towards Lily's room. Gajeel mumbled to himself as he lifted up the bags Levy had placed inside and walked them to their room, passing Leviana and Gaje who sat on the couch.

"You know she probably sneaked through her window again." The young boy said as Gajeel walked past him. The iron dragon slayer stopped in his tracks a few steps away from where Gaje sat on the couch with a book in his face. His fists clenched the bags tightly as he turned slightly, his head facing his son.

"What was that Gaje?"

"That's what she usually does when she doesn't get her way. She usually goes storming off to her room, then gets out through the window, either getting Chrono to pick her up or running to someone else to get a ride. I'm just saying, that's probably what she is doing right now."

Gajeel dropped his bags, quickly making his way to Lily's room and pushing open her door quickly. He stood in the doorway, his hand still clenching the doorknob as he looked towards the girls' bed. Lily was sitting there talking to Pantherlily, looking up at her father immediately as he so rudely came into her room.

"What do you want now dad?"

Gajeel stood up straight as he coughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Eh… nothin'. Just… just makin' sure yer still here."

Lily shook her head with a bit of an attitude thrown towards Gajeel. "Where else would I be right now? You told me I couldn't go out to band practice."

"I.. I know that! I'm just makin' sure you didn't try to sneak out of the house is all."

"Yeah, caz that's what I do dad…. Seriously… you're so annoying." She said as she rolled her eyes, leaning back on her arms as she readjusted in her seat on the bed. Gajeel growled and closed the door quickly. Standing just outside for a moment to make sure she wasn't lying to him, that she was actually going to stay in for the night. As soon as he heard the two talking once more, he grinned and nodded to himself, making his way back down the stairs.

Lily pressed her ear against the door, listening to her father's large and heavy foot stomps leaving her doorway. She grinned as she rushed back to her bed, lifting up the blanket that came over her mattress, and pulling out a change of clothes. Pantherlily let out a sigh as he watched her.

"You know, if you just said that you were sorry to Gajeel, he might still let you go. You would even have the car."

Lily began to change beside her bed, looking at Pantherlily with a look. "Yeah right. Even if I did say that I was sorry to that old man, he still would be like, you have to stay home tonight caz you cheated, blah blah blah. He has never changed, Lily. He never will."

"Maybe he just misses the young girl who loved her father." The exceed said as he flew over to Lily's desk, looking at an old photo of Gajeel and Lily. He was holding her on his shoulders, her arms thrown up into the air, both having a wide smile over their faces. Lily looked over to where Pantherlily was, noticing he was remembering that day.

"That was a long time ago. And… it's not like I don't love him anymore… he just… I don't know. He's just super annoying now."

Pantherlily looked back at the girl he cared for her whole life as she pulled her hair out from her newly put on t-shirt. She began to pull her hair back into a braid as she sat back down on the bed. "It's not like it's always my fault he's so mean to me."

Pantherlily flew back over to the bed and helped Lily tie her braid. "But most of the time it is. He cares about you Lily. You need to make sure you're not always blind to see that."

Lily's hazel eyes cast down as she listened to the words of the exceed behind her. She knew he was right, as usual. She never could figure out when things had changed between her and her father. She could still remember how much of a daddy's girl she was, how she rarely listened to her mother, and always agreed to whatever Gajeel said, not giving it a second thought. But now that she was older, she felt like they were constantly butting heads, unable to get back what they used to have all those years ago.

Lily looked over her shoulder to Pantherlily as he tied the last bit of hair in a red ribbon. "You promise to cover for me while I'm gone?"

Panther smiled as he put his hands on his sides. "When have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Lily turned around quickly and hugged Pantherlily tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!"

As Lily let the dark exceed go, he watched her grab her jacket, throwing it over her shoulders as she made her way to her window, opening it slowly and quietly. As she climbed out, Pantherlily spoke.

"Just make sure you come home a bit earlier tonight! You've got school in the morning! And be careful!"

Lily's head was the only thing visible at her window. A toothy grin over her face as she spoke back to the exceed. "You don't have to worry bout me Lily. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Pantherlily shook his head as he smiled, watching the girl's head disappear down below. "I'm always going to worry about you Lily. It's what people do when they care for someone."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Chapter 9**

**Thanks to my car being a butt, I was able to write another chapter for this week lol. On a side note, after chapter 10 is posted, I will FINALLY be able to do another time skip to where they are all older. And then things will really start heating up. I honestly didn't plan on staying on the teenagers as long as I did. I'm kinda glad I did, because you really get to see the relationships all of the parents have with the kids, or the relationships between all of the kids. Anywhos! Enjoy this chapter, I find it pretty funny. :)**

* * *

Finn fell onto is bed, the week so far taking a toll on his body and mental state. Gray had increased his training on top of all of the work he had to do for classes. He didn't have much time to talk to anyone, not even his two best friends. He knew Lily had a gig tonight and wanted to go, but was too exhausted to move from his bed. The young ice mage started to close his eyes, finding it harder and harder to keep them open as he stared at the ceiling. He thought he could he could hear the start of another fight downstairs. Finn managed to roll his body over, his eyes opened slightly, not caring about what was going on down there.

'_It's gotten worse ever since we got home on Sunday… dad has been drinking more and when mom comes home and sees him… she immediately blows up at him. And then that gets him all mad and he proceeds to take it out on me through training…'_

Finn's eyes shut lightly as he continued his thoughts. '_I bet Lily is having a good time at her gig right now… I wish I could be there for it…. Wonder if she ever got Chrono to change the name of the band… I'll have to talk to her tomorrow at school….'_

* * *

The hour was late as Finn's phone began to go off. The ice mage looked around at first, trying to figure out what the noise was coming from, not processing it through his head at first that it was indeed his phone. The blue haired boy sat up with a groan, rubbing his head as he walked over to his phone on his desk. Half open and tired eyes glared down at the phone, trying to see who was calling him at this hour. Finn shook his head slightly as he hit the answer button, pulling the phone slowly up to his ear.

"Lil? Why are you calling me so late?" He managed to ask as he ran his hand over his tired eyes.

"Finn…"

Finn's eyes suddenly awoke faster as he heard Lily on the other side. She sounded upset, like she had been crying. "Lily, are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Finn…" The girl said as she sniffled, trying to hold back a sea of tears to try to talk to her friend. "Chrono…. Chrono just broke up with me!"

Finn stood in place for a long minute, his mind trying to process what she just said. _'He… broke up with her? But why? I thought they were supposed to go to prom together this weekend. What the hell happened?!'_

"Wait… what? He… broke up with you?" Finn asked as he moved back to his bed, taking a seat slowly. Lily yelled back into the phone at her friend out of anger and hurt.

"Yes! Are you not listening to me?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Lil… it's just… really late at night. I mean you just woke me up." Finn said as he rubbed the back of his head as his eyes glanced over at his clock.

"Time doesn't matter right now! I need you to come over! I need my best friend…." The older girl said quietly.

Finn let out a sigh as he fell back onto his bed. "Can it wait until tomorrow? We've got school in the morning…and not to mention Lily.. I don't have a car yet."

Lily sniffled on the other end, thinking about what Finn told her. The ice mage could feel himself falling asleep as he held the phone to his ear as he waited for her answer.

"Ok.. just.. just come over right after school, ok?!"

"Ok…" He replied, slowly slipping away back to sleep.

"Finn! Do you promise?!"

"Mhmm…"

A long pause came from her end as she listened closely to her friend over the phone. "Are you… falling asleep while you're on the phone with me?! Seriously Finn?! I just told you horrible news and you're falling back to sleep on me! Hey! Finn! Wake up! Don't you dare fall back to sleep!"

Finn had let his hand fall away from his ear, not hearing Lily yelling at him through the phone.

* * *

Finn placed one of his books into this locker, switching it out for another. He had barely gotten much sleep from the night before, between his parents yelling all night and Lily's constant phone calls, the boy received very little shut eye. The ice mage closed his locker, turning his body to place his new book into his bag when Leo came walking up behind him, a grin on his face as he leaned up against the lockers beside Finn.

"Guess who just got asked to the senior prom?" He said with a sly look on his face.

Finn turned to face Leo, the expression on his face causing Leo to jump back slightly. "Whoa… what the hell happened to you?! You look like shit… and not the normal looking like shit, like… worse than normal." Leo placed his hands on either side of Finn's shoulders. "Talk to me buddy."

"I barely got any sleep… thanks to my parents fighting, Lily calling me all night crying over Chrono breaking up with her and then yelling at me because I would fall asleep while on the phone…"

"Whoa, wait, back up…. Did you just say… Chrono _broke up_ with Lily? Why?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders as he started walking to class. "Beats me… well.. I guess she tried to tell me, I just couldn't stay awake. I was going to talk to her today. I'm assuming she didn't show up since she told me to come over to her place after school."

Leo walked quickly to catch up to Finn. "Wait, so this means she's single, right?!"

"I guess, Leo. That's usually what a break up means for people."

"Dude! You so have a chance now! Make your move!"

"What are you talking about?" Finn said as he glared at his friend, the bags under his eyes giving off a scarier vibe as he glared, sending shivers down Leo's spine.

"Ew… you should really just go home and get some sleep. You honestly look like crap." Leo shook his hands and head as he fought with himself to stay on track with what he was saying to Finn. "Look, she's vulnerable, she's gonna need someone to fill in that hole that was left behind from the break up! That's where you come in ol' buddy! We just gotta cover up those bags under your eyes, dress you up all nice and maybe get ya some flowers to give to her and bam! In the bed you go with your dragon lady."

Finn rolled his eyes as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "As much as I would love to believe that's how break ups work, that's highly unlikely to happen Leo."

"Hey, all I'm sayin' is that I've helped with a ton of break ups. Most leading to one thing at the end of the day."

Finn stopped and looked into Leo's olive-green eyes. "Have you ever had sex before? Be honest with me."

Leo grinned as he pulled down his blue-tinted glasses over his eyes. The blonde haired boy began to walk backwards away from Finn to his class that was nearby. He pointed a finger at Finn as he spoke. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Finn thought for a long minute before he frowned and shook his head. "No… I really don't want to know." Finn walked a bit further to his next class, entering it with his head down as he instinctively walked to his desk, sitting down and leaning back in the chair, letting his head hang back a bit as his eyes closed.

'_What if he was right? What if Lily is as vulnerable as he says…? Would she even want to do that sort of thing? As far as I know, she didn't get that far with Chrono…'_

Finn groaned as he forced his body forward, his arms crossing over the small desk as he set his head down on top of them. The ice mage closed his eyes half way, a slight blush coming over his cheeks as his mind ran wild with thoughts.

Lily sat on the bed next to Finn, her fingers tracing circles over his bare chest as she looked up slowly into his solid blue eyes. "Oh Finn… I'm so sorry for the way I've been this past year. I don't know what I ever saw in Chrono… you're the only one I should ever be with."

Finn grabbed her hand gently, cupping her cheek with his other hand. "It's ok Lil. You know I'm always going to be here for you."

Lily looked at him with eyes glazed over. "Finn…I wish there was a way I could repay you… for being such a good friend to me all these years…"

Finn smiled. "It's alright Lil. You don't have to do anything for me."

Lily brought a finger to Finn's cool lips, silencing him further as she pushed Finn lightly back onto the bed. The dark haired girl moved her body so that she was now straddling his hips, leaning in close to him, letting her black hair fall around her face. A grin appeared over her lips as she stared into his eyes. "Please… let me do this. For everything that I've put you through, you deserve this Finn."

Lily licked his bottom lip slowly before nipping at it lightly. The younger boy moved his hands down to Lily's hips, gripping them lightly as she began to move her body against his. Her soft lips pressed against his lightly as she ran her hands over his chest. Before Finn could explore her mouth with his tongue, her warm lips left his, trailing kisses down his jawline to his earlobe, nibbling at it teasingly. Finn could feel himself growing beneath Lily's form, wanting nothing more than to take control in this situation.

As Lily continued to nibble on his ear, sucking on it lightly, Finn's hands moved up from her hips, tracing over her skin tight clothes to her chest, gripping each breast with his hands. The sudden touch from the boy beneath her caught Lily off guard; her body arching up as she let out a soft moan. Finn took his chance and flipped her over on her back, his body now towering over hers.

He pressed his arousal against her as he leaned his head in to kiss her neck furiously. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she whispered his name into his ear. "Finn…Finn…"

Finn gripped either side of the bed as he continued to rock his body into hers. "Lily… you don't know how badly I want this right now…"

"Finn…Fullbuster…"

Finn slowed his motions slightly as he smiled. "What?" He asked confusingly.

"Finn Fullbuster!"

The blue haired boy's head shot up as he looked up at his instructor, standing beside his desk. The woman tapped her foot on the ground as she held a clipboard in her hands. "Uh.. sorry… I just… I didn't sleep well last night."

"I see. Well welcome back to the class. I hope that my lecture won't bore you to sleep." She said as she made her way back to the front of the class room. "This will be on your tests next week so I suggest you stay awake for the notes."

Finn sighed as he looked around at his other classmates as they snickered at him. The young boy slumped down in his seat, opening up his textbook and hiding his face in it as his instructor spoke to the rest of the class.

'_God damn you Leo… why did you have to put those thoughts into my head… now this is all I'm going to think about!'_

* * *

Gajeel growled as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. Levy watched him as she held a book in her hands. "Will you just calm down? I told her it was ok to stay home for the day."

"Oh so she gets a broken heart and she gets to stay home from school?!" The iron dragon slayer said angrily as he stomped around the room.

"It's one day Gajeel… one day won't kill her grades. Can't you just be happy that they aren't together anymore?"

Gajeel stopped and pondered the thought for a moment. "Yeah but still… if she didn't have you here, I would have sent her ass to school. No excuses."

Levy let out a soft sigh as she set down her book. "It was her first boyfriend ever, Gajeel. You just don't understand what a girl goes through when she gets dumped by a guy she's been dating for a long time."

"Yeah well… still… she's got a part of me in her so she should just roll it off her shoulders and concentrate fully to school now."

"Just like you did when you were younger?"

Gajeel turned to face Levy. "That's why I want her to stay away from boys! She needs to stay on the right path so she doesn't follow in my footsteps!"

"You know if you keep forcing her to do something, she's probably going to go do the opposite of what you want. She needs to live her life her way, make her own choices and mistakes."

Gajeel let a low growl escape his throat as he began to pace again. "That's why I'm tellin' her to do what I want her to do! So she doesn't have to make the mistakes!"

Levy sighed once more as she brought her book back up to her face. "I won't tell you I told you so when she does something opposite of what you want."

Just as Gajeel was about to talk back to Levy, he stopped pacing, listening carefully. Levy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Someone's here… I'll be back." Gajeel said as he left their room, heading for the front door.

* * *

Finn stood outside the door, kicking at the stone lightly with his worn out shoe. _'Wonder if she is even here. With my luck she could have already talked things over with Chrono and got back together with him….'_ The boy's head came up quickly as the front door opened a couple minutes after he knocked. Gajeel stood before Finn, a studded eye brow raised as he looked over the small boy at his doorstep.

"Finn? What brings you here?"

"I-I… uh, just brought Lily her homework… from her teachers."

"Oh… alright.. come on in. Pouty pants is upstairs in her room." Gajeel said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, stepping back a few steps to allow the young boy inside. Finn thanked him as he walked in, taking his shoes off before quickly making his way up to his friends room.

The ice mage took a deep breath as he stared at Lily's door, his fist hesitating to knock. _'At least I know she's home… and from the sounds of it… still hasn't gotten back together with Chrono…' _His thoughts from earlier that day came into his mind as he imagined Lily laying on her bed, her hands at either side of her head, her hazel eyes glazed over as she looked up into his. Finn's eyes widened as he shook his head. '_Stay focused! Don't think about that caz you're her friend. And right now that's what she needs….' _Finn's expression turned to determination as he stared at the wooden door. He knocked twice and then paused as he heard Lily's sad voice from the room.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Finn. Can I come in Lil?"

"Yeah…"

Finn smiled slightly as he opened the door slowly, his smile fading as he looked around the room. Lily had definitely gone through some emotional stages while she was in here. She had taken every picture she had of Chrono, burning his face out of everyone, or tearing it to shreds. Anything he had given her was ripped up, broken, or simply thrown out in her garbage. Her bed was cluttered with dirty tissues and empty cartons of ice cream she had eaten throughout the night and part of the day. Finn looked to the girl curled up in her blankets on the bed. She looked like she hadn't slept at all, with bags under her eyes, what was left of her makeup smeared and running down her cheeks, her wild, dark hair even more of a mess than usual. She wore a dark green tank top with pajama pants to match with one of her straps half way down her arm. The sad girl looked up at Finn as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Heey… how are you doing Lil?" Finn said softly as he closed the door behind him, setting his bags down by her desk. "I brought your homework home for you." Finn looked around the room for a place to sit, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Without a word, Lily pushed off a pile of tissues, and empty ice cream cartons onto the floor from her bed, motioning him to sit down. "Have you even left the house at all today?"

Lily leaned back against her head board as she took her spoon out of her mouth. "No… I didn't feel like it. I just want to stay in here and rot."

Finn half smiled as he looked at Lily. "You don't mean that."

Lily threw her hands at her sides as she whined. "Yes I do! That jerk face is a total idiot and I hate him!" Tears began to form in hazel eyes as she spoke, taking another spoonful of ice cream. "Where does he get off thinking he is the one in charge of the band?! _I'm_ the singer,_ I_ made us what we are today… and if_ I_ want to change the name of the band, then I should be able to damn it!"

Finn watched as tears flowed down her slightly tanned cheeks, wanting to comfort her. "It's just not fair… we were happy together and now this… I mean look at me! I'm a complete mess and it's all his fault! All I wanted was to change the name of the band but noo! It's not up to me! Since he was the one to form it, he has complete control. Uugh! I hate him! I hate his filthy, stinking guts! He's an asshole and I never want to see him again! I mean, who breaks up with another person over something so stupid like that!?"

Finn watched as Lily stuffed her face with ice cream, wondering if she was ever going to get a brain freeze. "So… you don't think you'll get back together with him?"

Lily stopped shoveling ice cream into her mouth, lowering her hands slowly as Finn's question rolled around in her brain. Her expression softened as she spoke. "I don't know… part of me still loves him… but at the same time…" The ice mage leaned back a little as he could swear he could see flames coming off of the girl in bed. "I want to shove my fist down his throat and then used my solid script magic to burn his heart to ashes!"

"That's… a little harsh there Lil…"

Lily's head went back on her wooden head board as she let out a groan. "I knooow… I just… I'm so angry… and hurt right now… I mean.. he was my first boyfriend and it lasted for over a year… I just… I thought he was going to be the one." Lily closed her eyes halfway as she spoke. "I guess I was wrong…."

Finn looked away from her, his eyes cast down as he thought of something to say. His eyes caught a glimpse of something on the floor, causing Finn to bring his head back up with a smile. "Say… I know what will cheer you up."

Lily looked at him confusingly, raising a brow at Finn. "What?"

The ice mage leaned down and picked up some nearby nail polish, waving it up in the air by his face. "I know how much you love me painting your nails. That always makes you feel better, right?"

Lily smiled as she looked at her friend. She tossed aside the ice cream she was holding and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. "This is why you are my best friend Finn."

* * *

Finn held Lily's foot still as he carefully painted her toe nails as she read through one of her girly magazines. He heard a long sigh leave her as he moved onto her other foot. "What's wrong? Do you not like the color?"

Lily set down the magazine, its pages open to prom dresses being advertised. "No.. It's not that. Chrono was just supposed to take me to the senior prom this weekend… now I can't go because I don't have a date."

Finn laughed slightly as he thought about Leo's conversation they had in the morning, remembering what he had said before he told Finn he looked like shit. "I heard Leo saying something that a girl asked him to go to the senior prom with her. Which I think is kinda weird, I mean he's two years younger than me and he gets to go to a senior prom before me?" Finn said with a laugh.

Lily sat up quickly with a gasp, causing Finn to lean back in shock. "What's wrong?! All I said was Leo was going to prom with an older girl!"

Lily smiled brightly as she leaned in closer to Finn. "That's it!"

"What's it?!"

Lily grabbed Finn's shoulders quickly as she explained herself. "You should go to prom with me! Be my date!"

Finn immediately blushed a bright red as he struggled to get his answer out. "Lily… I… uh-"

"Oh come on Finn! It'll be fun! That way I can still go to prom and as a bonus, you get to hang out with me and… Leo… it's a win win for you!"

Finn looked into her hazel eyes, finding it hard to say no to the girl holding him in place. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Yay! You are the absolute best! Oh my gosh I've got so much to do! Well not really, I already have a dress ordered, I just need to go pick it up. Oh and don't worry about a tux, I'll buy that for you since you're doing me such a huge favor."

Finn's lips curled into a smile as he watched Lily get up from her bed excitedly, walking over to her closet and going through her shoes. "I kinda already have a tux Lily… you don't need to go buy me a new one."

Lily looked back at Finn. "Oh? When did you get a tux?"

Finn waved a hand as he looked away. "It's just something I've had for a while now."

Lily jumped up and down excitedly as she made her way back to Finn who was still sitting on the bed. She gripped his hands in hers as she smiled at him. "I'm serious Finn, thank you so much for this! I means a lot to me."

Finn smiled back as he blushed slightly. "You know me… " He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

**AN: I love Finn. If I haven't said that already, I'm sayin' it again. I love him. :3 he is the sweetest boy I have ever seen lol and Leo has to be the most forward and funniest kid as well. He just says whatever and doesn't give a damn. **

**Please Read and Review! I would like to know your thoughts or feelings about anything/everything. **

**Also be sure to check out Msktk's fanfics, Iron Gray and Monster! **

**Thank you guys for reading and supporting this story! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10**

**So I would have had this up waaaaay way way sooner, but there are a lot of things that have gone down so here it is. Longer than my normal chapters, and also pretty sad. Funny moments, but sad. It needed to happen caz it's very important. I rushed it a little bit towards the end, and I honestly am not completely pleased with the chapter, but my friend thinks it's good so I'm posting it. I may change it later but we'll see. I really want to get to the next chapters to come because they are going to be better :)**

**Nyma: be prepared. That's all I'm going to say lol.**

* * *

'_I can't believe this is happening… Lily and I are going to prom together! I mean what are the odds… once in a million I guess. Man I'm getting so nervous thinking about this. I don't know why. I mean, I do, but… it's Lily… and me…'_ Finn clenched his fist tightly in determination. _'I have to make my move tonight! I have to tell her how I feel and just lay it all out on the line. She did say she was over Chrono… for the most part….'_

Finn looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, adjusting his dark navy blue tie around his neck, and giving himself one more look over. The ice mage smiled as he smoothed out his dark tuxedo. Solid blue eyes looked up to his blue hair, frowning slightly as he brought the comb up to it, trying to smooth it out to one side. Once the spiky blue hair was neatly combed out, Finn grinned as he stepped out of the bathroom, content on the way he looked. He made his way down stairs, smiling as his mother and sister stood up from the couch, smiles over their faces as well.

"Oh Finn… you look so handsome." Juvia said as she cupped Finn's cheeks in her hands. "Lily is going to be so lucky to have you as her date tonight."

Finn laughed slightly as Juvia planted a kiss on his cheek, turning his attention to his sister who smiled slightly at her older brother, handing him a small white corsage. Finn wrapped an arm around Rains' neck, hugging her lightly and thanking her.

"You do look pretty handsome Finn."

"Yeah… I'm pretty nervous right now. Do you think Lily will like this corsage that I picked out? I mean, I know it's different from her usual favorite colors, but… I just thought it would look really good on her tonight."

Rain laughed lightly as she ruffled Finn's blue hair. Finn moved away from his sister and laughed himself. "Hey! I worked hard on getting my hair to stay down!"

"You look better with it spiking out. Trust me. And I think the corsage is fine. Lily probably will still love it. She's a girl after all."

Finn turned back to his mother who held out her hand with a set of car keys. Finn looked at the keys then back to his mother. "I can have the car tonight?"

"As long as you are back home before one, and don't drink."

"Mom… I'm sixteen. You know I don't drink." Finn took the keys from his mother and headed for the door, turning around as he held up his hand. "Oh, and… is it ok if Leo tags along with me?"

Juvia looked at her son in slight surprise. "Leo is going to prom too?"

Finn turned his head slightly as he looked down at the white corsage in his other hand. "Yeah… I guess some senior thought he was pretty cute. So… is it ok?"

Juvia walked back over to Finn and kissed his forehead. "Of course sweetie. Just be careful with that many people in the car."

"It's just going to be the three of us mom. Promise."

"Have a good time, and make sure everyone gets back home safely! Including yourself!"

"I got it mom!" Finn said as he extended his arm to the front door. As soon as his hand began to turn the knob, Gray stopped Finn with a tight grip on his shoulder. Finn turned his head towards his father.

"Maybe if you stopped worrying about this girl so much, perhaps your magic would be better. That girl doesn't like you the way you like her. I'm tellin' you… don't do this… she's only going to bring you down further."

Finn brushed his father's hand away from his shoulder, lowering his eyebrows angrily. "I know what I'm doing, dad. And she's not the reason why I can't get my magic to improve. I'm going to this prom."

Gray glared at his son as he walked out of the house, stepping into their smaller car and driving off to pick up his friends. As Gray shut the door angrily, he raised his gaze over to Juvia who had her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head slightly.

Gray held his hands out at his sides slightly. "What?" he said annoyingly.

Juvia moved her head to the side, speaking to Rain lightly. "Rain… please go to your room now." Rain looked to her mother then to her father. Worry was over her face as she hesitated leaving the room. "Please sweetie." The young girl turned quickly and sprinted to her own room, closing her door quickly behind her. Juvia's angry blue eyes were back on Gray in an instant.

"What did I do now? What do you want to yell at me about now, Juvia? Huh? What is it? Am I supposed to ignore the fact that our son will never get better with his magic the more he involves himself with that girl? It's her-"

Juvia began to step towards Gray, holding a finger up in front of her. "Before you start playing the blame game, look to yourself first! I've told you, no, I've been telling you, that you need take it easier on Finn! He won't learn anything the harder you push him!"

"He's not getting anything I am teaching him! Rain seems to get it just fine!"

"It's because you want so much more from that boy! What are you trying to achieve?! Push him until his bones break?! And now you're telling him that there's no chance in hell for him and Lily?! What father says that to their son to their face?" Juvia stopped in front of Gray, shaking her head lightly as she stared into his eyes. "Why won't you just let him have a bit of fun for once?"

Gray raised his voice as he spoke. "Because! Have you seen the way he looks at her? And then the way she treats our son?! It's ridiculous! That boy is stupid and can't take the hint that she doesn't see him like that! He needs to open his damn eyes and I'm trying to help him realize that before he gets his heart broken further!"

Juvia started to match Grays' tone with her own. "That isn't your job as a father! I told you that Finn can go after anyone he wanted. So what if he likes Lily?! I think she's a bright, beautiful girl that might be able to help him."

"Help him how?! Help him find out what lies underneath girls clothing?! I don't see how she could ever help him with his magic! All she can do is distract him from learning."

"Did you honestly just say that about Lily?" Juvia asked as she leaned back, looking Gray over in disgust. "Is that how you truly see her?"

Gray turned around, throwing a hand up in the air. "Well look at her! She's out of Gajeel's control, and if she was my child, I would have taken care of that spoiled brat attitude long ago!"

"But she's not our daughter! Rain and Finn are our children. And you're not exactly father of the year either, Gray."

Gray turned around and glared at Juvia. "It's just like you to say something like that. I know that I'm not perfect, but neither are you!"

"I never said I was! My point is that you are blaming everyone else for everything! You can't man up and own to your responsibilities!"

Gray moved back to Juvia quickly, pointing a finger to his chest. "I do own up to my responsibilities! I'm doing my best to keep this family together!"

Juvia stepped back and shook her head, raising her hands lightly and letting them fall back down to her sides as she looked at Gray. "Are you?"

Gray stood up straight as he stared back at Juvia, speechless. Juvia kept going after a moment of silence between the two. "Do you even still remember why you love me Gray? Why you married me? You could have just told me to give the baby up or left me alone to raise Finn by myself… but you didn't. You told me once that we could do this. That we could raise a happy family together, that nothing could tear us apart. But look at us now. We are constantly fighting, you're pressuring our kids to their limits, you're drinking and you've picked up smoking again, and… we're unhappy."

Gray looked away, clenching his fist lightly. "I… I can make things better again."

"Can you? Can you look at me, in the eyes, and tell me that you can make things better around here for us?" Juvia asked softly.

Grays' silence gave Juvia a clear answer to her question. The water mage sat down on the couch slowly, her blue eyes still on Gray. "It's come down to this then…"

"We can't…."

"Gray…we talked about this. I don't want to either, but… this isn't working, for anyone. I still love you… very much. I just… I can't do this anymore."

Juvia watched Gray for some time as he stood facing away from her in the short distance between them, silence taken over him.

"I can't keep going from day to day, acting like everything is ok between us, or forcing a smile when we go somewhere, pretending we aren't really going through this day and night."

"…What about the kids?" Gray asked softly.

Juvia raised her voice as she spoke once more, tears forming in her solid blue eyes. "I'm doing this for the kids! I don't want to do this! This is what you're making me do! You're not happy, and I don't want to stay with someone who's not happy and… someone who doesn't feel the same way I do…."

* * *

Finn and Leo grinned widely as Lucy held the camera up to her eye, snapping the picture of the two young boys dressed in tuxedos. Lucy brought the camera back down as she looked at both of them, her eyes tearing up slightly. "Look at you two… so handsome. Leo, give me those sun glasses, you're not going to need them tonight." Lucy said as she motioned to the blue-tinted glasses on Leo's blonde head. The young boy looked up at groaned at his mother.

"But mom… they are part of the look I've got goin'. Girls like the way they look on me."

Lucy raised a brow as she held her hand out. "They like the way they look on top of your head?"

"Listen to your mother, Leo. Those shades aren't meant for your hair." Loke said as he put his hands in his pockets as he stood next to Lucy. Leo sighed as he reached up and took hold of his glasses, handing them off to Lucy.

Finn turned to face Leo, pointing a finger at his friend. "We should probably get going. We still have to run over at get Lily."

Lucy looked to Finn with a confused look on her face. "I thought she was meeting you guys over here."

Finn half smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "She was, but when I called she told me she wasn't ready and then Leviana came into her room and they started arguing while she was still on the phone with me so… I sent her a text and told her I'd come here first."

"Oh… ok then. I really would have like to get a picture with all of you together, but I could just ask Levy to get a good one for me." Lucy said with a smile. The blonde mother made her way to the two young boys and hugged them both tightly. "You two have fun tonight, and don't do anything you shouldn't be doing."

"We won't Auntie Lu. I promise." Finn said as he hugged her back lightly. Leo put his hands behind his head as a smirk appeared over his lips.

"I can promise no such thing tonight mother…." Leo's olive-green eyes were locked in a glance with his mother's chocolate brown death glare, causing the younger boy to think about his statement. As the cold shivers ran down his spine, Leo coughed slightly as he spoke. "I will behave, and not do anything I shouldn't be doing at my young age."

Lucy smiled at her boy as she walked back over to Loke. "Good. Now get going and don't forget to tell Levy to get a picture of all three of you together!"

Leo and Finn waved goodbye as they headed for the door, smiled dawning over their faces as they made their way outside to Finn's car.

"Leo! Wait!" Loke called out as he rushed to catch up with the boys. Finn watched as father and son talked quietly, Loke's arm was wrapped around Leo's shoulders as he spoke.

The blue haired boy raised a brow as he waited patiently for Loke to leave his sons side. A minute later, Loke turned to face his son, patting him on the shoulder and wishing him luck. Leo thanked Loke as he entered the small car.

"So… what was that all about?" Finn asked curiously. Leo grinned brightly at Finn, pulling out his blue tinted shades from his pocket and placing them on top of his head.

"I thought your mom took those!"

"Yeah.. well… my dad can be pretty sneaky when he wants to be."

Finn looked over at Leo in a serious look. "He had another pair, didn't he."

Without looking at his friend, Leo quickly responded with a straight face. "Yes. Yes he did."

"So, what else did he give you?"

"Oh, some money for food and gas… and something else if I just so happen to get lucky with my date."

"Seriously Leo? You think it's gonna go that far tonight?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders as he buckled himself in. "I have no reason to doubt it won't. Now let's get going! Dragon lady is probably ready to go by now!"

Finn let out a sigh as he started the car. "Please don't call her that tonight…. I really just want to go to prom and have a good time."

* * *

Lily groaned as she sat back down in her chair in front of her mirror, cursing having a younger sister as she finished up getting ready for the dance. She moved her head slightly to the side, pulling all of her dark hair over to bring it into one braid. "Leviana is such a brat… I mean does she realize what all I have to do to get ready for this thing?! I can't just have her trying to butt in on my conversation with Finn."

Pantherlily let out a soft puff of air as he watched Lily moving her hands quickly down her hair. "She's just excited to see Finn and Leo. Don't take it too much to heart. She's still just a child."

Lily glared over to Pantherlily, her hazel eyes matching his red eyes. "She's twelve Lily. She's not a kid. She's just jealous of my date tonight." Lily's eyes shifted back to the large mirror, looking over her black hair in the newly made braid. The girl turned her head back and forth, checking each side of her head. Once pleased with the turnout, Lily stood, walking a few steps to her bed and looking over the dark, forest green dress she had picked out for the dance.

"Perhaps she just looks up to her older sister. And maybe you should set a good example while you still live in this house." Pantherlily said as he walked across Lily's bed, picking up the dress and handing it to Lily.

The dark haired girl looked to Pantherlily once more. "If she looked up to me so much, they why is she such a brat to me all of the time?"

The exceed smiled as he turned around, facing away from Lily. "She's just imitating what she sees from her big sister."

A few silent minutes had passed before Pantherlily found himself being lifted by the girl standing behind him. Lily turned him around and glare into his red eyes. "I'm goin' to forget that ya said that… now… tell me how I look." Lily set the small cat back down on the bed and stepped back a few steps, holding her hands out from her body and turning around slowly. Pantherlily smiled once more as he looked on to the very grown up girl before him.

"You look very pretty Lily. Finn will be lucky to have you as his date tonight."

Lily smiled as she looked over to her desk, a picture of the two of them playing together as kids. "Yeah.. he's really a great guy. I owe him so much for taking me to prom tonight."

* * *

Finn and Leo sat on the couch quietly, both waiting for Lily to come down from her room. Levy and Gajeel sat across from them on a separate couch, Levy smiling at the two boys while Gajeel's crimson orbs darted back and forth at the two of them. Leo sat with his arms out wide over the back of the seat; legs crossed over each other. While Finn sat nervously clutching onto the case that held Lily's corsage, he stared at the small coffee table in middle, not taking a chance to meet Gajeel's' hard gaze. Leviana sat next to Gajeel, kicking her legs out quietly as she smiled at the two boys sitting just feet away from her.

"You two look very handsome tonight. And I honestly don't know what's taking Lily so long." Levy said.

Leviana sat up slightly, quickly explaining the situation to her mother. "It's caz Lily took way too long in the shower, and then when I went up there to help her she yelled at me and told me to leave her alone, and then Finn called and I tried to say hi to him and then she yelled at me more and told me she wasn't going to be ready in time if I stayed in her room, so she kicked me out and then yelled at me to not listen in on the conversation she was having with Finn. Oh and then Finn and Leo got here too early and she wasn't ready so now she's makin them wait! She told Pantherlily it keeps guys on their toes to make them wait. I don't get it, but it sounds really smart when Lily says it."

Levy stared at her youngest child for a long minute. "She said… all of that, Leviana?"

The small girl smiled brightly as she spoke. "Yep!"

The script mage let out a sigh as she hung her head down. "I don't know where that girl gets those crazy ideas from. Maybe I should go check on her…"

"Oh my god, please do!" Leo said quickly.

"It's ok! Just give her another minute or two!" Finn said as Leo spoke. The two boys looked at each other, Leo clearly looking annoyed.

"Dude… did you forget my date is waiting at the dance? I can't sit here all night caz your date is playing the waiting game with us."

Finn's cheeks flushed slightly as he looked down at his corsage for Lily. "Look, she'll be down in a few minutes. That won't kill you to wait that long will it?"

Leo groaned as he let his head fall back onto the couch. Leviana quickly jumped out of her seat and ran to the front of Finn, her hands cupping in front of her body as she blushed slightly at the older boy. "You know Finn, if my stupid sister doesn't come down soon, you could always just take me to prom."

Gajeel stood up quickly and grabbed Leviana, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Ok little missy! You are not goin' to follow the path of your sister. Time for bed."

The young girl kicked at the air as she began to whine. "Buuuut daaaaddy! Finn won't have a date for the prom and I love him! He's my future husband!"

The iron dragon slayer rolled his eyes as he mumbled to himself. "You don't know what love is…. Not to mention you're way too young to find out what that is."

Levy watched as Gajeel took Leviana up the stairs, stopping at Lily's room and knocking on the door roughly. "Hey! Princess! Your date is here and you've kept him waitin' long enough."

"Yeah Lily! Making Finn wait this long is totally wrong and not cool! Daddy said I can go in your place if you don't come out soon!" Leviana chimed in from over her father's shoulder.

Gajeel growled as he continued to walk to Levianas' room. "I did not! Quit puttin' words in my mouth kid!"

Finn laughed slightly at Leviana, not noticing Levy looking at him with a smile.

"She sure has taken a liking to you Finn. And let me just say, thank you for taking Lily to prom. Tonight means a lot to her. Personally, I couldn't have asked for a better date for her! Gajeel thinks otherwise, but he doesn't understand the whole prom thing."

Finn looked up to Levy, his cheeks bright red. "Y-yeah well… it's the least I could do. I mean…she deserves to be happy and have a good time. I just thought this would be a good way for her to get over Chrono if I agreed to go with her tonight."

"Can we not ever mention that name ever again?"

Finn's heart began to race as he heard _her_ voice coming down the stairs. The boy quickly turned around in his seat to see Lily walking down the stairs. She looked like an angel that was floating down the stairs from heaven to him. Her long, dark green dress showing off every curve she had, along with quite a bit of tanned skin. Finn watched as she made her way over to him, her beauty knowing no bounds to him. The dress she wore was strapless that formed into a V on the backside. It came all the way down to her ankles and dawned a green ribbon in the front that was stitched just below her chest that seemed to wrap around her backside and tie in the front.

"So?"

Finn shook his head as his eyes went up to Lily's'. "What?"

Lily giggled slightly as she ran her hands down her sides. "How do I look?"

The ice mage could feel his cheeks burning as the redness came back to his pale face. "Y-you look…. Beautiful."

Lily smiled as she looked at Finn in his tuxedo. "You don't look half bad yourself there Finn."

Leo wrapped his arms around the two of them and turned them towards Levy quickly. "Yes, yes. We all look great. Let's get our pictures taken and get the hell outta here!"

Lily glared at the boy in between them. "I still don't see why you couldn't get your date to pick you up."

"Oh just shut up for two seconds! We can fight about this in the car!"

Levy hesitantly brought up her camera to her eyes and waited for the three of them to smile. As soon as she took the picture, Leo rushed his two friends out of the door, waving goodbye to Levy.

"Bye Aunt Levy! We'll be back later! We promise to be good! Oh and Lily, Finn got you this corsage, so you better wear it caz he hasn't stopped worrying about it. If you will like it or not, if he should have gotten a different color, if the flowers were the right ones he picked out-"

"Shut up already Leo!" Finn said as he was rushed out the door.

Levy shook her head as she walked to her front door and closed. "That kid is something else."

* * *

Hours later….

Finn sat at the table next to Lily, Leo and the blonde haired boys date. The music was loud and thumping loudly into his ear. He glanced over to Lily and imagined how much louder it was for her, since she had the dragon slayer senses. She didn't seem too affected by it as she looked ultimately bored.

'_Should I ask her to dance? But I don't know how to dance very well… I'd probably end up embarrassing her… but I should do something… I mean, what's the point to coming to this thing if all we are going to do is sit at our table all night.'_

"So this is what prom is really like? I thought it would be more exciting…." Leo said gloomily as he looked around.

"What are you talking about Leo? This is fun!" Lily said as she pointed out to the large crowd dancing behind her. "WE are not doin' anything besides sitting her, thus no excitement to be had." She said as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's right Leo! Come ooon! Let's go dance!" Said the girl pulling on Leo's arm. Leo looked at Finn as he stood. "You coming?"

"I... I don't know. I don't usually dance like that…"

"Oh come on! Quit being a downer and join Lily in a dance!" Leo said as he wrapped his arm around his date, disappearing into the crowd.

Finn's blue eyes glanced over at Lily who let out a soft sigh as she watched everyone else enjoying their night. "So… are you disappointed that you are here with me and not Chrono?"

Lily turned her head to Finn, lowering her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Finn's eyes darted down to his drink in his hands, his thumbs rubbing the outside of the small cup full of punch. "I-I'm just saying… if you're not having any fun with me… I could try dance to some of these songs… I may look really stupid and embarrass you in the process but…I know this night means a lot to you and all, so I'm willing to at least try."

Finn listened to the pounding sounds coming from the speakers in the large room as Lily said nothing for a long minute. The girl sitting beside him smiled as she reached over and placed her hand over one of his. Finn's eyes widened as the looked up into hazel.

"You are doing me a huge favor by being my date tonight, Finn. I know you don't feel comfortable dancing to these kinds of songs, so I'm not going to pressure you, or leave you just because you don't want to dance to a few songs." The older girl leaned in close to Finn's face and planted a soft, warm kiss on his cheeks, making Finn feel like he was melting on the spot. "I am the one who owes you. All I ask is that you dance with me to a slow song."

Finn nodded his head, finding it hard to form words after the sudden sweet touch from her lips on his cheek.

'_A slow song, huh?... I think I can do that.. Sounds easy enough. I mean, I know how to do that. Maybe then I can tell her…'_

Lily watched on as the song went on, waiting patiently for a slow song to come on. Meanwhile, all Finn could think about was how to tell his best friend how much he liked her. He kept tossing scenarios around in his head, debating if any of them would truly work. His thoughts were suddenly taken away from him when he felt the familiar pull of Lily on his arm. He looked down at her hand then up to the girl.

"Come on! A slow song is starting up!"

"O-ok…"

Lily led Finn to a small opening in the crowd, pulling him lightly in front of her as she placed her hands gently on top of his shoulders. Finn gulped slightly as he placed his hands on either side of Lily. She was just a short distance away from Finn, but her eyes were on him the whole time, a sweet smile over her face as they began to sway back and forth to the slow song playing.

"Who would have known I was going to take my best friend to prom with me…" she said softly.

"Yeah well… what Chrono did to you wasn't right. You deserve way better Lily…" Finn said with a blush over his cheeks, his eyes shifting back between hers.

Lily smiled as she looked back into his solid, navy blue eyes. "You're right Finn. I do deserve better." The dark haired girl leaned in and wrapped one arm around Finn's neck, leaving one hand in place as she rested her head on his shoulder now. Finn hesitantly moved his hands further over Lily's body, resting them over her bare back where her dress didn't cover. Finn let his chin rest on her dark hair, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

'_Why can't I just say it?! This is the perfect time to tell her… she should be with me…'_

Without moving her head, Lily smiled and jokingly asked Finn, "Are you ok Finn? Your heart is beating really fast… and I don't need to use my senses to tell you that."

"Lily… I… I want to tell you something…. I don't know how you are going to take it, so I'm just going to lay everything out on the line." The ice mage pushed Lily away slightly, his hands cupping hers lightly. Lily's hazel eyes watched him intently as he stood before her, shaking slightly.

"Finn?"

"Lily… I… I wanted to tell you, that I—"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with _my_ girlfriend?!" Both Lily and Finn looked over at Chrono now standing next to them as they danced, his muscles tightening in his suit as he looked to Finn.

Lily scoffed as she held Finn closer to her once more. "Leave us alone Chrono… you broke up with me remember? I asked Finn to take me to prom tonight as a favor."

"That's bullshit Lily! I never actually said it was over between us!"

Lily grabbed Finns wrist and started walking away from her ex. "Come on Finn… lets go."

Chrono quickly moved through the swarm of people to catch up to Lily, stepping in front of her and holding up his hands. "Wait. Lil, please… let's talk. And I mean talk, not fight and bicker until one of us storms off."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest staring at Chrono up and down. "Why should I even listen to one word you have to say to me?! You have no right to come here and ruin this for me."

Chrono cupped his hands together, his face softening as he got down on his knees. "Please… I'm begging you…. give me ten minutes to talk to you. That's all I'm asking for."

Lily let out a sigh as she looked back to Finn. "What do you think?"

Finn looked to Lily then to Chrono. Everything in his gut and head was telling him to say fuck it, just take the girl of his dreams and forget about Chrono ever showing up. Why should he let Chrono get another chance to win Lily back when he hasn't even tried? This was the opportunity Finn had been waiting for, for so long he had waited for a time to tell Lily how he felt about her. And now Chrono was back, pleading with them both to have ten minutes alone with Lily.

Finn's heart began to fight with him as well. It would be the right thing to do to let them talk if they didn't end things well in the first place. The younger ice mage tried desperately to think of an excuse to tell Chrono no, but deep down, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Finn looked to Lily and half smiled. "He only wants ten minutes with you. I could just go get us some punch and come find you in ten."

Lily gripped his wrist lightly. "Are you absolutely sure you are ok with this?"

Finn waved a hand as he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? If you didn't end things on a good note, it'd be good to talk for a few minutes."

"Ok… only if you are ok with this…"

Finn slowly took his hand back from Lily's grip, waving it slightly as he turned his body to head to the table with the refreshments. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

* * *

Finn stood at the end of the refreshments table, sipping his punch as he looked up at the clock for the fourth time since he left Lily. Leo came up from behind his friend and roughly wrapped his arm around Finn's neck, causing Finn to push his drink further into his face and all over his tux.

"Yo! Finn! Couldn't help but notice you've been sitting over here for the past hour now… where did Lily go?"

Finn lowered his hand away from his face as he glared over at Leo, his drink running down from his nose to his suit. Leo raised a brow as he looked at Finn.

"What happened to your face? You get a little too excited there?"

Finn grabbed a napkin and began to wipe off his face and suit. "For your information, when you came up and surprised me, I accidently spilled my drink all over myself… and as for Lily… I don't know what happened to her. She went to talk with Chrono for a few minutes and I haven't seen her since."

Leo took his arm back and looked at his friend seriously. "Wait… you let her go with that asshole? On prom night?"

"Yeah… he wanted to smooth things out because he didn't like the way things ended between them or something like that."

Leo let out a long sigh as he put his hands behind his head. "Oh man… you are such an idiot."

"What? What did I do now, all-knowing-one?!"

Leo held up a finger to Finn as he spoke. "It's the prom, man! You know what happens to couples when they leave the prom right?!"

Finn blushed bright red as he looked at his friend intently. "You honestly think Lily would do that to me?! I mean, with her ex?!"

Leo moved his head off to the side with his hands as he shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno… you tell me. You were the one who let her go with him. And from the sounds of it, you being alone for an hour and all… makes me believe that they are well.. you know."

Finn growled as he headed quickly for the door. Leo called out to him as he watched his friend push his way through the crowd. "Dude, wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to prove you wrong! I'm going to find Lily and Chrono!"

"Finn! Wait!—god damn it… I need to find my date…" Leo said as he looked around the large room.

As Finn made his way outside, walking quickly to the parked cars in the parking lot of the school, he looked around frantically for any sight of Lily and Chrono. After a few minutes of walking, he saw Lily sitting on the back of Chrono's car, a smile over her face as he ran his fingers through her hair. Finn's fist clenched tightly as he made his way over to them.

Lily looked up as she heard Finn's footsteps approaching them, her face lighting up brightly as she stepped down from the car. "Finn! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! We lost track of time!" Lily stopped the younger boy in his tracks as she grabbed his hands with hers. "You won't believe this, but… Chrono agreed to change the band's name and put me in charge! And we're back together! We totally worked things out, isn't that great?!" Lily leaned in and whispered. "I was also thinking about taking our relationship further tonight after prom… I think it would be really good for us. Oh my gosh I'm just so happy right now! Oh, did you have something you wanted to tell me before I left?"

Finn was at a loss for words. His heart had fallen into a dark pit in his stomach as he fought back the urge to break down before his friend. He let his happen, had he just said no, if he had just taken Lily away from this creep, he would have had a chance. He didn't care about having sex with her after the prom, if that even was a thing that people did anymore, he just wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he wanted to be with her. How he had these feelings for her since they were younger, but was too afraid to say anything. Now it was too late. She had made up her mind who she wanted.

'_Perhaps… I am nothing more than a best friend to her… nothing more….'_

"Hey… you ok Finn?" Lily asked softly.

Finn looked at her and forced a smile. "Yeah. And it's nothing… just… just forget about what I was going to say. I honestly can't remember what it was." Finn gave a chuckle as he took a step back. "Pretty stupid, right?"

Lily's eyes softened, she could tell he was lying, about what, she couldn't put her finger on. "So… are you ok with me going home with Chrono then?"

Finn waved a hand as he took another step back. "Yeah. Totally. Look, I've gotta… I've got to go find Leo. Prom is just about over and I still need to drive him home so… I'll talk to you later, k Lil?"

"Ok, Finn…." The dark haired girl watched her friend turn and walk away from her, something eating at him as he left.

As Finn slowly made his way up to his car, he noticed Leo and his date making out against it. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked up to them. "Are you seriously making out on my mom's car?"

Leo pushed the older girl away from him and grinned. "Hey! Did you find Lily?"

Finn leaned up against the car beside Leo, his head hanging down. "Yeah… and she's probably about to make the worst mistake of her life…"

"She's gonna go do it with Chrono isn't she?"

"Ugh! Don't even say it… it sounds worse out loud!"

"Well… speaking of "doin' it," Leo said as he reached into his pocket of his pants, pulling out the money his father had given to him and handing it to Finn, "I'ma need to borrow your car for a while."

Finn quickly turned to Leo, yelling at him angrily. "What the hell?! Are you paying me to use my mom's car so you can have sex?!"

"Uh, yeah… that's what it looks like."

"Dude, no way!"

Leo pushed the girl away from his body, he moved so he was now facing Finn. The blonde haired boy placed his hands on Finns shoulders. "Look, we're friends right? They let each other use each other's cars for sex."

Finn glared at Leo as he spoke. "That's not what friends do."

Leo held up a finger to Finn as he smiled. "That's why we're _best_ friends! This is what best friends do." The blonde haired boy gripped Finns' shoulder tightly, holding up the money in his other hand. "I'm giving you money!"

Finn stared into Leo's olive-green eyes as Leo tried desperately to give off that puppy dog look in his eyes. The ice mage sighed as he reached into his pocket and handed Leo the keys. "Just… don't make a mess back there…and make it quick. I just want to go home."

Leo grabbed the keys quickly and smiled at Finn. "I owe you one! This is why you are my best friend!"

Finn scoffed as he headed back inside. '_Glad to know that everyone else is getting a happy night besides me….'_

As Leo and his date quickly went into the back seat of the car, Finn started walking to the schools entrance to go back inside.

"Oi! No magic boy!"

Finn stopped and turned around to face the jerk who had taken Lily away from him. "What do you want now Chrono?"

Everything happened in a split second. As Finn turned around to face Chrono, the ice mages' fist was already coming at his face, landing a successful punch in his left eye, knocking him down onto the ground in the process.

Finn groaned as he reached up to his eye, wincing as his fingers brushed against the bruised skin. He looked up at Chrono as he propped himself up with his other arm. "What the hell was that for?!"

Chrono grinned as he leaned over Finn. "That's for takin' my girl to prom!"

"She asked me to go with her!" Finn said as he started to stand back up. Chrono smirked as he quickly brought his foot up and kicked Finn in the ribs. The younger ice mage yelled out in pain as Chrono's' heavy boot made contact with his side.

"Yeah right… like Lily would ever ask a pip-squeak like you to the prom. She shouldn't even bother with a kid like you. Someone who can't use their magic, should just… uh… just stay home! _Non_-magic users shouldn't be allowed in this school."

"Too bad they let assholes and idiots in like you." Finn managed to say as he sat up. Chrono growled angrily as he kneeled down and threw another punch into Finn's face, catching his jaw with his knuckles.

"If I ever see you with my Lily again, I will do far worse than a black eye and a bloody jaw."

Chrono stood back up and grinned at his work as Finn laid down on the cold, hard ground, groaning in pain. Finn waited until the larger ice mage was out of sight before sitting up and assessing the damage he received. He once again brought his hand up to his face, running it over his jaw and feeling the warm blood trickling out from a small cut. The blue haired boy groaned as he looked up into the night sky.

"As if my night couldn't get any worse…"

* * *

Leo pleaded with Finn as they pulled up into his drive way. "Finn, I said I was sorry! I honestly didn't even hear Chrono coming! I mean, I'm no dragon slayer or nothing…."

Finn rested his head on his hand as his headache continued to throb. "I said its fine, Leo… just get out so I can go home… I just want to forget about this night…"

"Forget about what? The fact that Lily is having sex with Chrono for the first time, the fact that I had sex with my date, and you got your ass kicked?"

Finn looked over to Leo, sending him daggers through his gaze. Leo could feel the cool tingle down his spine as he unbuckled his seat belt. "O-ok man… chill out…. I didn't mean to make you mad, I was just playin' around. I really am sorry I didn't have you back this time."

"Just… get out Leo."

The blonde haired boy stared at his friend and slowly left his car, feeling horrible that Finn was beaten up while he was enjoying the pleasure of a woman in the back seat of his car. Finn knew Leo was truly sorry for how things went tonight, but in his mind, he just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget that his date ever happened. He wanted to move on, and concentrate on other things.

Finn's mind was completely blank as he drove to his own house, unsure about what to think anymore. The ice mage pulled into his own driveway, sitting in the car for another minute to gather himself. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the black eye and the fat lip he acquired from just going to the prom, along with the large boot print on his side.

'_Hopefully, mom and dad will be sleeping and I won't have to talk to them when I get inside… god I hope that they're asleep… I just want to go to bed….'_

Finn stepped out of the small car and headed for the front door. He paused for a moment as he placed his hand on the door knob. _'I'm sure dad will end up saying, I told you so.' _Finn let out a breath of air as he opened the door to his house, stepping inside and quietly closing the door behind him. As he took off his shoes, he could hear someone in the living room nearby weeping. '_Is that… mom?'_

Finn lifted his head as he walked further into the room where his mother sat on the couch. He looked at his mother who had her face in her hands as she cried. Finn stepped further into the room, setting his jacket down on the arm of the couch.

"Mom… why… are you crying?"

* * *

**AN: I am a terrible person to Finn…. . anywhos, like I said, rushed at the end, but like I said, I may go back and edit it later. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story, I means a lot to me that you guys are reviewing, faving, following this. And enjoying the other two stories I have written. I do want to let you guys know, I do plan on taking a small break from this story to write a chapter or two for my other story, Centaur Paradise. I promise not to take a super long break again lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Chapter 11**

**First off, a shout out to Msktk: PLEEEAAAASSSEEE go check out her works! Iron Gray and Monster, both Gajevy fanfics, and both AMAZING! She has been working on these for a while and I honestly can't express how good they are. So please go give her some love and read/review her stories!**

**Second: Guys… ladies… my AWESOME readers/reviewers…. I am very sorry that it's taken me over a month to update anything I've been working on. I swear I wanted to get this chapter up on my bday, Jan 6****th****, but it just didn't happen. My problem was that, I had started writing it, and I really wasn't liking what I was writing, so I kept putting it off, and putting it off and just ultimately getting out of the grove of writing.**

**And so when I was finally able to get back into the swing of writing, I got distracted by a lot of things. This chapter was actually finished yesterday, but I needed to reread it over, I ended up changing, adding, editing (not even sure that I got everything because I've been staring at it for so long lol) but anywhos. I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. I hope you guys like it. I did end up changing the ending of this because this chapter was originally supposed to be the second chapter of the story. Obviously I ended up adding more stuff in the beginning and adding more to this chapter than I had originally planned lol. So the beginning of the next is basically where I was going to end this one.**

**Enough with my babbling, I'm just going to let you guys read. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, get a couple laughs in, and please let me know what you think! Thank you guys for being so patient with me and I'm hopefully going to be working on my other story soon as well!**

**Nyma: haha yeah I know, Finn does have it pretty hard. It will get better soon! And I know, trust me, this whole thing between his parents is rough. But this idea was better than having one of them dead… caz that was my first thought for the story . **

**BambooGreen: Lol yeah Gajeel is getting pretty close to kicking Lily in the ass. ;) trust me he's about had it with his child.**

* * *

Finn stood outside quietly, watching his mother pack the last of her suitcases into the trunk of her car. His blue eyes glanced over to Rain who was handing Juvia her luggage as well, wondering what was going through her mind right now. For Finn, he knew he was making the right decision by staying with his father. As badly as he wanted to go live with Juvia, he knew someone had to stay here and watch over Gray.

The young ice mage kept replaying the night before in his own mind, thinking about what he had walked into last night. His mother crying on the couch, her telling him to his face that his parents were going to be separating, and that his mother was going to move out and take them with her. He remembered Gray coming into view and spouting drunkenly about how he felt about everything and how he accused Finn of loving his mother more all these years because he was too hard on Finn during training. Finn shook his head as he knew his father was just drunk; he could never choose one parent over the other. As much as Gray pushed him through his training, no matter what he would say to Finn, deep down, Finn knew he deeply cared for both of his parents. Nothing could ever change that fact.

That is why he made up his mind to stay at home and live with Gray. He knew his mother and sister would be perfectly fine moving away, in fact it would be better for the two. Finn was worried about his father. What was going to happen if the three of them all moved out and left Gray to himself at home to wallow in his sadness? Gray was already quite a mess to begin with. '_I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left here and he ended up hurting himself… not to mention I'm still going to school and I would like to go to college with Leo and… Lily…. So there really is no upside to me leaving with mom, besides the fact that I'd get away from dads training.'_

Juvia shoved the last of Rains bags into the car and looked back at her son as he stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking down at the ground as his mind was wondering with his many thoughts. She smiled slightly as she shut the trunk and walked over to Finn slowly. The water mage placed her hand lightly on Finns' shoulder, causing him to look up suddenly.

"Mom!"

"Finn… I just want to say thank you for deciding to stay here with your father. You know you don't have to. You can still come live with me and Rain."

Finn half smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I know. I just think it's better if I stayed here. I want to stay close to home because of my friends too. When I get my own car, I'll make sure to come visit whenever I can."

Juvia's hand moved up to Finns cheek, caressing it lightly as she smiled. Tears began to form in her blue eyes as she looked at her son standing before her. "You shouldn't have had to grow up this fast, Finn."

Finn placed his own cool hand over his mother's softly. "We all have to grow up at some point mom. Some just grow up sooner than others is all."

Juvia laughed lightly as her tears escaped her eyes, running down her pale cheeks slowly. Finn smiled as he reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Come on mom, don't cry. It's not like this is goodbye forever. You guys are just moving a town over, right? I promise I'll come visit soon."

"I know, I know. It's just that… you're still my baby boy. You always will be. I'm just sorry it came down to this." Juvia wrapped her arms around her sons' neck and pulled him in close, hugging him tightly. "Please take care of him. And if things get too out of hand, you just get into that van and you come to me. Don't think you have to do this alone Finn."

Finn embraced his mother tightly as she spoke, wanting so desperately to just be able to leave with them. "I will mom. Don't worry about us."

Juvia moved back slightly, her hands on Finns shoulders as she looked at him one last time. As she let Finn go and turned around to get into the car, Rain stood behind her, her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she looked at Finn. The ice mage smiled slightly as he walked up to Rain, placing a hand over her blue hair.

"I don't need you crying too, Rain. You've gotta job too, you know. You've gotta make sure moms' gonna be ok at the new house."

Rain looked down, her eyes shielded by her bangs. "I.. know."

"You going to be ok going to school by yourself?" Finn asked quietly.

His sister managed to nod her head, not wanting to show Finn that she was holding back her own tears. The young wizard didn't want to leave without Finn, wanting to just yell at him and tell him he had to come with her. But she was smarter than that. She knew what he was doing and that it was the right thing to do in the end. To her, the only plus side to this whole situation was that she was getting away from the anger in this house, the late night fighting and shouting, the tension between her parents, the stress it put on her and her brother. All of it was going to be gone soon. Not having Finn with her was the harder thing to think about. The two have been together since she was born and have done mostly everything together.

Finn could tell what Rain was thinking almost immediately and quickly lifted her chin up with his hand, kneeling down slightly to come eye level with his sister. "Hey…" He said softly as he looked into her teary eyes. Finn brought both hands up to her cheeks, clearing them off the warm tears streaming down. "You'll be ok. Have I ever broken a promise to you yet?"

Rain shook her head. "No… I just…I want you to come with us… but I know you are staying to take care of dad. And I have to be strong for mom and take care of her. I just—"

"I know Rain. This is gonna be weird for me too. We can do it though, Rain. We're Fullbusters after all. Remember? And if you ever get homesick or miss me too much, just do this." Finn took back his hands and cupped them together. An icy mist formed around them as Finn stared hard at his hands, concentrating on his magic. Rain watched him intently as his icy mist grew from his hands. After a few long seconds, Finn opened his palms and held out a small figure made of ice. Rains eyes opened widely in disbelief that her brother was able to make something from his magic. She never knew he was able to do that until now.

"It's…a fairy…"

"Yeah, like the ones Mr. Makarov used to make, remember? He always used to tell us if you are ever alone and feeling down, just make this symbol and think of your friends and loved ones and chances are, they are thinking about you too. That way you are never truly alone wherever you are."

Rain looked back up to Finns smiling face as he held out the ice figure. She took it into her own hands, gripping it tightly. "Thank you Finn. I won't forget. I promise. And I'll be strong."

"Good! And when I come visit, we can practice our magic with each other too. Sound good?"

Rain quickly wrapped her arms around her brother as he stood back upright, burying her face into his chest, letting her tears soak into his shirt. Finn put his own arms around his sister and embraced her just as tight.

'_This is going to be the first time in fourteen years that we won't be together… it's going to be weird for the both of us, but I know we will get through this. It will be ok. We just have to keep telling ourselves that….'_

Rain slowly let Finn go and moved back to the car, her hand hesitating to let go of Finns as she walked away; the other holding the ice figure in her hand. Finn watched as she got into the car, looking back at him quickly, not bothering to buckle herself in just yet. Instead of waving goodbye to her, Finn chose to stick up his right hand up into the air, the back of his hand face outward as he stuck out his index finger and thumb. A sign that his family and friends used to do all the time when they were all younger and a sign Rain knew all too well. She smiled as she too held up her hand to him as the car started to roll away, her brother slowly fading in the distance.

'… _and then maybe one day, all of his will dissolve and we can get back to how we were. Maybe one day… we can all be happy again. Like we used to be.'_

Finn waited until the car was out of site before going back inside the house. Gray was sitting on the couch, his hands holding something tightly as he sat there quietly. "You didn't have to stay you know." Gray said as Finn entered the house.

Finn closed the front door behind him and walked past the couch, heading straight for the stairs. "Yes I did. Someone is going to have to help you around here. And I didn't want to leave my friends behind either. Just didn't feel right."

Gray hung his head slightly as he heard Finn take a few steps up the stairs. "Finn…"

The young boy stopped and looked down at his father, not responding to his name being said. Gray continued to sit there in silence for a long minute before he set down a small picture frame on the table in front of him. He brought his hands back up under his chin, making a fist with one hand and placing the other on top of his fist. He spoke softly, almost a whisper. "Thank you…."

Finn knew Gray was thanking him ultimately for deciding to stay, because without someone here to help him, Gray would probably fall into pieces. Finn knew his father still cared for his mother very much, and was upset this was how things were playing out. Finn looked back to the stairs and continued to walk up them, leaving his father in silence.

The ice mage clenched his fists tightly as he thought to himself. '_Even after everything I've said to you over the years, after pushing you over and over in training… after everything… you decided to stay….'_

* * *

Four years later…

Finn's alarm clock went off early in the morning, the sound ringing throughout his room. The ice mage rolled over in his bed, his hand slamming down on the annoying sound coming from the small clock on his table beside his bed. A solid blue eye opened slowly, focusing on the time flashing on the alarm clock. A groan escaped Finn's throat as he sat up, rubbing his eyes lightly with the back of his hand. "Is it really seven already?"

The mage hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, seeing how he had to pick up his drunken father up from the bar last night, and not getting home until the late hours was killing him. He was now a junior in college and was taking classes way beyond what a normal junior in college should be taking. Leo, Lily, and Finn were actually taking certain classes together at the same community college they all applied for. Leo had just begun his freshman year, but because he had taken advanced tests and passed, they allowed him to take higher level classes along with Finn.

Lily was reaching the end of her senior year and wasn't doing well at all. Finn often wondered how she was even making through the past couple of years just because now a days, she was off doing shows and interviews with her band, which she renamed Black Lotus. Not to mention she had a weird relationship with Chrono. She would often, after shows, leave with other men if they had gotten into an argument.

Finn tried not to think of that fact about Lily too much as he tried each, and every day to concentrate on his school work, his magic, and his father. It wasn't easy, but he also got a part time job working at Fired Up to help pay the bills and put money away for himself. Juvia would send him money every month for Finn to spend it on whatever he would like to, but more than likely, he would use it to pay bills that never seemed to end.

The ice mage stretched as he stood up from his bed, looking over his calendar to see which classes he had for the day so he could figure out what time he could get back home, make dinner for his father, and then go to work.

"Let's see… looks like I can get back here around three… make something for dad, go to work until ten, come home and do homework and then maybe get some time to practice my magic before bed." Finn let out a long sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's just if dad can stay home tonight and not go out and drink. If he does go out, there goes my time to sleep. Oh well… I guess I'm pretty used to it by now."

Finn changed quickly and gathered up his back pack, grabbing only the books he will need for the day. He left his room after a few minutes and made his way downstairs, his ears picking up the moans from his very hung-over father in the living room. The ice mage made a stop at the kitchen to grab an apple before making his way into the living room. He looked at Gray laying down on the couch, his hand over his pounding head, the other hanging limply off the side with a lit cigarette in hand. Finn rolled his eyes and set his bag down along with his apple.

He walked back into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some aspirin for his headache. '_Wonder I he will finally sign those papers today. I did talk to him last night before he went off to the bar, but then again, I'm basically talking to deaf ears. I just wish he could get this over and done with. I'm mean it's been four years already… how much longer does he want to drag this on?' _Finn walked back into the living room and set the glass of water down along with the medicine he brought for his dad. "Come on dad. Time to get up."

"I told you... I ain't workin' this week. I took it off…." Gray said as he waved his hand towards Finn, dismissing his words to get up.

Finn sighed as he moved to the arm of the couch and lifted his father to an upright position. "Good, then you can sign those divorce papers for mom if you're not doing anything."

Gray was like a rag doll as Finn helped him sit up on the couch, not once helping his son move his own body. He winced as the move made his head pound harder. "God damn it Finn… I can take care of myself!"

Finn stepped back in front of Gray and outstretched his hands. "Can you dad? Look at this place! It's a disaster in here! And you look scruffy as ever. When was the last time you changed your clothes or showered?" The ice mage let out a sigh as he dropped his arms down at his sides as he watched Gray's cold eyes look around the room, shrugging his shoulders. "Look, I'm going to be late for class, and I'm supposed to meet up with Lily this morning before then. Please do me a favor today, instead of going out to the bar, sign those papers, and clean yourself up. Maybe then you can clean up around here."

Finn handed Gray the glass of water and medicine before walking back to his bag and apple, throwing the bag straps over his shoulder and taking a bite of his apple. He could hear his father from the couch behind him as he walked to the front door.

"She's becoming a trouble maker, Finn. You need to leave her alone. She's gotten worse over these years and if you don't think I can't see her playing you like a fiddle, then you are damn wrong, kid."

Finn turned his head slightly, speaking softly. "I know what I'm doing. Lily isn't playing me or using me. Why don't you just worry about those papers in front of you before you start getting into my life and my friends."

Gray looked to the table where papers were scattered all over, empty beer bottles and an overflowing ashtray was. A small picture frame sat next to the papers that had been signed by Juvia and were waiting patiently for Gray to sign. Gray smirked slightly as he threw the medicine Finn handed him to the back of his throat, drinking the glass of water to wash them down. Finn shook his head at his father's silence and left the house quickly.

The navy haired boy pulled his phone out from his front pocket and started a text to Lily, letting her know that was going to be a little late to getting to school this morning. "And hopefully you are already there waiting for me. But just in case, I'll text Leo and see if you are there."

Finn put his phone back into his pocket after he sent his friend a text and got into his car, placing his backpack in the passenger seat. As soon as he sat down in the driver's seat, his phone went off in his pocket. "Wow that was quick." Finn pulled his phone back out from his pocket and read the text from Leo.

_Hey Finn, hate to tell ya, but when I went to go pick Lily up this morning, Auntie Lev told me Lily never came home last night. She said Lily sent her a text sayin' she had a gig and that she was going to get a ride from someone else. Sorry man._

Finn sighed as he put his phone down into the seat next to him. "So that means she's probably not going to make it to the first class today. Looks like I'm taking notes for two people today, again."

* * *

Hazel eyes opened slowly, blinking, and trying to adjust to the sudden light coming through the nearby window. Lily moaned loudly as she turned her head in the opposite direction of the window, avoiding the sun's rays. She tried desperately to get back to sleep, seeing how she didn't get much sleep the night before. Minutes went by before the dark haired girl sighed and sat up quickly. She rubbed her eyes as she sat on the back of her legs, looking around the unfamiliar room she was in.

'_Where the hell am I? And what the hell did I do last night?_' She thought to herself as she scratched the back of her head. As the script mage turned her head and looked down at the person lying beside her, she began to remember what had happened. "Oh yeah…" she said with a grin. "That's what happened last night."

Lily suddenly could hear the faint sound of her phone going off somewhere in the room, a sound a normal human ear would never be able to pick up. She swung her legs around to the front of her body and lifted herself off the bed, glancing down at her body. She was wearing close to nothing, but knew she hadn't done anything major with the guy that took her back to his place. Her mind went back on track as she heard the ringtone of her text messages going off again. Lily scrambled to find it; lifting up and searching through every piece of clothing on the floor.

The girl managed to find her phone and checked her messages. Two were from her father and one was from Finn. Lily rolled her eyes as she ignored her father's text messages and went straight for Finns.

_Hey you missed out on first class, don't worry I have notes for you. Just hurry up and get here soon._

Lily smiled as she sent a quick text back to her friend, letting him know she was on her way. The girl turned around and looked at the random guy on the bed, her eyes narrowing as she watched him sleep. "Oi! Wake up!"

The man in bed groaned as he stirred slightly, mumbling to her in his sleep. Lily put her hands on her hips and shifted her body to one side. "I said, wake up! Come on! You've gotta take me to school."

The man sat up slowly, turning his head towards her. "Why can't you just drive yourself?"

In between pulling up her pants over her legs, and putting on her tank top, Lily replied. "One, I don't have a license, two, I don't have car of my own, and three you drove me here, dumbass. Now get up! I'm going to be late for my next class."

The man frowned as he looked at the girls' backside as she turned around, his eyes slowly moving down her slender body down to her rounded rear. He had known that she was a great man's daughter, and how she had inherited his dragon slayer sense, but if there was one thing she got from her mother, it was that ass. He grinned stupidly as he thought about running his hands over her soft back, all the way down to her rear, thinking of everything he would do to this girl had she let him go further with her.

Lily glanced back and glared at the man, growling loudly. "Hey! I said let's go! I don't have time for you to check me out!"

The man brought his legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly, stretching out his arms, letting Lily take in his naked body for a moment. The dark haired girl looked him over, clearly unimpressed. She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. _'I honestly don't know why I hooked up with this guy last night…'_

"Will you just throw some pants on already? I'm gonna be late."

The man put his hands out to the sides, smirking as he spoke. "What? You don't wanna do a little something before we go?"

Lily narrowed her eye brows as she stared at him with an unamused expression. "No. I don't see anything that I like so let's go."

The man frowned as he shook his head, leaning over to grab his clothes. "Damn, you are one cold-hearted lady."

"I just know what I want is all. And you, clearly, are not it." Lily responded quickly.

The tall man turned as he pulled his belt through his pant buckle loops. "Then why did you come home with me, and not someone else? You clearly knowing what you want and all."

Lily glanced away from him, thinking over what he stated. True she put on a tough act around guys she's been with, but if she was true to herself, she didn't know what she wanted. Perhaps this is why she was always finding someone else to go home with instead of Chrono anytime they got into a fight. '_What does it matter? I can have anyone I want in the end. This is just for fun…unless… I'm just doing this, searching for someone who is better than what I've got….'_

"Uh, earth to Lily! Are we going or no? Did you change your mind about doin' something before we go?"

Lily looked back to the man before her. He was smiling as he held out his hands to her, motioning her back to his arms. She scoffed as she walked past him, heading for his front door to his apartment. "Let's just go, idiot."

* * *

Finn stood outside his last class he would have had with Lily that day, sighing to himself as he waited with his back up against the wall. _'I should have known she wasn't going to make it to classes today. It's Monday and she had a gig last night. I don't know why I get my hopes up like this.'_

"Finn!" Came a voice from down the hallway. Finn's heart jumped at the sweet voice that called his name out loud over the noisy students walking past him. He looked up and saw Lily racing to him. He blushed a deep shade of red as he looked her over as she came closer to him. She was wearing a skin tight tank top with a pair of torn up jeans, once again, revealing every curve she had on her frame. Her black hair looked like it had a fun night itself seeing how she didn't bother to brush it out, pull it back in a ponytail, or put a simple headband over it to keep it down.

'_She… she looks like a mess… but a hot one at that… oh god… don't start thinking about it, don't start thinking about her that way!' _"He-eey… Lily."

The older girl stopped just before Finn and let out a breath, throwing her hand up slightly as she shook her head. "I am so sorry I missed out on classes today… I forgot to set an alarm on my phone and well… the rest isn't really important."

Finn smiled at her as he blushed. "It's o-ok… I took notes for you for all the classes."

Lily smiled as she shifted her weight to one side, looking at Finn with caring eyes. "Finn… you are the absolute best! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Finn handed over a notebook to the girl, shrugging his shoulders. "It's nothing, really…"

"Well I've gotta get going so I'll see you later?" Lily asked as she took the notebook from the younger boy. Finn nodded as she giggled, turning on her heels and walking away. "Thanks again Finn!"

Finn raised his hand to wave goodbye slowly, watching Lily's frame disappear into the sea of students, taking in the way she looked today.

"I see she is once again using you to pass her classes?"

Finn's eyes widened and then quickly lowered into a glare at Leo as he stood beside Finn now. "Don't you have a class to get to?! Why must you always be in my business?!"

Leo put a hand to his chest, looking like he just been insulted by his best friend. "It's my duty as your best friend to be in your business at all times! Haven't you ever read the best friends forever handbook?!"

"There's no such thing as the best friend forever handbook!" Finn said angrily as he started to walk away to his next class. Leo smiled as he chased after Finn.

"Yes there is! We made it up when we were younger and it was left in the treehouse!"

"No, I clearly remember Lily stealing it and using her script magic to burn it. She said she was using it for practice since it wasn't nice to use us as targets."

Leo stopped in his tracks, replaying that day when they were younger. "Oh yeah… I remember that now. That day was awful." Leo looked up and lost sight of Finn for a moment. The blonde boy quickly yelled out over the crowd, "Finn! Wait! There's more I had to talk to you about!" Leo frowned as he completely lost Finn in the crowd, cursing himself for stopping and getting distracted. "Oh well, if I see him later I'll tell him."

As Finn reached his next class, his phone went off in his pocket, a familiar ringtone letting him know that I was Lily texting him. He smiled as he stopped outside the door to read what she had to say.

_Finn, I'm not going to be able to make it to my last class, can you pick up my homework and bring it by to my house later? I'm not feeling so good and I think I'm just going to go home and lay down for a while._

The ice mage looked up as he heard giggling coming from a few doors down. His heart sank as he saw Lily running a finger over Chrono's chest, giggling as he talked to her softly. Finn knew what she was planning on doing; skipping classes to go be with Chrono.

'_Yeah caz I'm sure he said something to make you forget about what happened between you two, so now you guys gotta go make up… ugh…. I don't know why I do this to myself.'_

Finn responded to her text, letting her know that he would see her later with her work for the day. His solid blue eyes glanced back up as he watched them leave hand in hand. _'I just hope he is gone by the time I get to your house Lil…'_

* * *

Finn stared up at Lily's window, swallowing the lump in his throat as he prayed to god that she was alone. He stepped up to the front door, knocking on it gently. He could hear rustling in the house of someone racing to the door, calling out that they got it. As the door swung open, solid blue eyes landed down on a twelve year old girl who was the spitting image of Levy in every way. The messy blue hair, the hazel eyes, light colored skin, and the height. Her cheeks flushed immediately as she looked up at the taller boy, her hands going behind her backside as she turned her body back and forth slightly.

"Hiii Finn…"

Finn smiled at Lily's younger sister as he held up his hand to say hello. "Hey Leviana. Is Lily home? I've got some stuff for her."

The blue haired girl began to pout as she looked up at Finn. "Aww... I thought you were here to whisk me away and take me to an island to get married."

Finn laughed nervously as he stepped inside, following Leviana. "I don't think your dad will be ok with that Leviana."

The young girl smiled as she looked back at Finn. "Don't worry Finn, daddy and mommy went on a date weekend on Friday and said they wouldn't be back til later. We totally have the time!"

Finn looked away nervously. '_Well technically we wouldn't… and even if we did, I still don't think Gajeel would allow it.'_

The ice mages thoughts were interrupted by Leviana speaking once more. "Lily is upstairs in her room." She said with a sly smile. Finn raised a brow as he looked at her expression, like she was up to something sneaky. He knew she had the dragon slayer magic like her father, but she was as smart as her mother. A combination he didn't really want to mess with at the moment. Finn quickly made his way up the stairs to Lily's room, knocking on her door softly.

A moment later after he knocked, Lily's voice could be heard. "Who is it?"

Finn straighten himself up as he spoke back through her closed door. "It's Finn. I've got your work from your classes Lil. I can't stay long so I'm just gonna leave it outside—"

"No! I'll be right there! Just let me get dressed!" Lily responded quickly.

'_Get dressed?... oh no.. please don't tell me… he's here right now.'_

Lily rushed to the door and quickly opened it, surprising Finn suddenly. "Hey!" She said cheerfully.

Finn's pale face turned completely red as he looked at Lily in the doorway. "I-is that what yo-you call getting dressed?!" The ice mage quickly turned his head and held up a hand in front of him as Lily stood in just her bra and underwear.

"What? I'm covered aren't I?" lily said with a smile.

"Y-yeah, bu-but—"

"Hey Finn!"

Finn looked back past Lily to the bed where Chrono was waving a hand to him. Finn could feel himself grow angry as the jerk under the covers waved a hand to him. '_He's got some nerve… I still remember what he did to me four years ago….'_

Without looking back at Lily's body that still stood its ground in front of him, Finn held out a folder full of Lily's homework. "L-look… here's your homework, I've gotta—"

"LILY! MOM AND DAD ARE BACK HOOOME!" Came Levianas voice from down the stairs. Lily's face suddenly turned from confidence to panic in a split second.

"Crap! Dad told me they weren't going to be back til later!"

Leviana moved closer to the stairs to shout back at her sister some more. "YOU'RE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU'RE GONNA BE IN TROOOUUBBLEE!" She shouted mockingly.

Lily's eye brows crossed as she shouted back, clenching her fists at her sides tightly. "SHUT UP LEVIANA! YOU'RE SUCH A BRAT!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT GONNA DIE LIKE YOO-OOOOUUU!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN ACCIDENT BABY!"

"YES YOU WERE! MOMMY AND DADDY WERE DRUNK WHEN THE MADE YOU! GAJE WAS THE ONLY PLANNED ONE!"

Lily growled as she knew Leviana got one up on her. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

Finn let his hand down and looked at his friend nervously. "Why are you so worried that he's back so soon?!"

"Because he doesn't want Chrono here anymore! And he's in my bed, oh my god I'm in so much trouble!"

Finn motioned his thumb over his shoulder as he took a step back. "Well, I'm just going to let myself out."

Lily jumped up quickly. "What?! No! I need you!" Before Finn could protest and ask questions, Lily grabbed him by his shirt and quickly pulled him into her room, closing the door behind them both.

"Uh… Lil? What are you doing?"

Lily held her hands up in front of her body, looking at both Finn and Chrono. "I have an idea. I need both of you to cooperate with me. Chrono get in my closet, Finn I need you to strip and get under the covers on my bed."

Both Finn and Chrono responded to her in unison. "WHAT?!"

Lily stomped her foot on the ground and pointed a finger at her walk-in closet. "I don't have time to explain right now! If you both don't want to die by my father's hands, just do what I tell you to do!"

Finn pointed back at the door. "Your dad is going to kill me if he sees me in the bed naked!"

"Yeah and why do I need to go in the closet?" Chrono asked as he stood.

Lily groaned as she rolled her head around in a circle, looking back at Chrono seriously. "Because he doesn't want you in the house, and I can't have him find out that you are here right now! Finn's scent will mask it and that's why you need to hold onto his clothes! My father's nose is more powerful than mine but once he gets distracted by seeing me and Finn together, he won't be concentrating on the faint smell of you! Get it?!"

Chrono thought for a minute, long and hard, shaking his head no after Lily explained everything to him and Finn. "No…I still don't get it."

Lily growled as she picked up her boyfriend's clothes and moved onto her bed, pushing Chrono out, and throwing his clothes to him. "God, Chrono! You're so _stupid_! Just get in there! Finn strip now! Strip like your life depends on it!"

'_But my life does depend on it! Your dad is going to kill me if he sees me naked in bed!' _Finn thought as he fought with himself to help Lily out, or to get her in trouble. As his eyes locked with her frantic hazel ones, he sighed and quickly took off his shirt and pants. He kept his boxers and socks on, and threw the undressed articles of clothing into the closet over Chrono. The ice mage turned back around to face the bed where Lily was waiting under the covers, looking towards her nervously and quickly making his way to Lily's bed and under her covers as well.

Lily could hear Gajeel storming up the stairs and her mother trying to hold him back, telling him that Chrono was not here since his car was not in the driveway. Gajeel of course didn't believe her, saying he could smell him; his scent still quite fresh in the air. She turned to face Finn and spoke quickly. "I need you to kiss me."

"What?" Finn said as he looked back at Lily in disbelief.

"I need you to kiss me right now!" She demanded.

"Lil, I'm not going to ki—"

The older girl cupped Finn's cheeks as she pulled him in quickly to her warm lips. Finn's eyes grew wide as he melted into the kiss. Her lips were soft like velvet against his cool ones. He had never kissed a girl before in his life, and wasn't quite sure what to do. This new sensation was making his body react all over. He wanted to bring his own hands up and run them up through her dark, messy hair, grip it lightly and pull her in instinctively for a deeper kiss. He fought with his thoughts on what to do next as he sat there in bed, under the covers, completely forgetting where he was, and why he was suddenly kissing Lily. All he could think about was her and this moment.

"I know he's in there Shrimp, and I'm not watin' to find out!" Gajeel growled as he placed a hand on Lily's doorknob.

"Gajeel, it's her room! At least knock before you go in there!" Levy pleaded with him as she pulled on his arm the whole way up the stairs.

"Like hell I am! She shouldn't be doin' anything like that anyways! She knows better!" Gajeel quickly opened the door to Lily's room, anger in his voice as he spoke, "Lily! I've told you a thousand times, and I'll tell ya again, that stupid, no good boy Chrono is not allowed in my house! Now tell me why he's—"Gajeel's sentence was cut off as he looked at his daughter letting go of Finn quickly, both of them looking at the iron dragon slayer standing in the doorway in shock.

'_This is it…. I'm going to die…_' Finn thought to himself as Gajeel's crimson orbs shifted back and forth between the two on the bed.

Gajeel raised a finger and opened his mouth for a second, trying to find the words to say as he still was in disbelief that it was Finn in the bed and not Chrono. He had known Finn since he was younger and didn't think he had anything to do with this, but things weren't adding up. He knew Lily was up to something. "Finn… since I know thing between your parents isn't going so well, I'm asking right now, and you better tell me the truth kid, is this just you actin' out? Something that you _vow_ to never to again?"

Finn swallowed the lump in his throat as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "Y-yes.. Sir… I-I-I'm sorry… th-this won't ever ha-happen again… I swear!"

Gajeel cleared his throat as he stepped aside from the door, crossing his arms over his chest, making his muscles flex to try to intimidate Finn, which was working quite well even without his bulging muscles. "Why don't you uh… head home. _Now_."

Finn nodded quickly as he scooted to the edge of Lily's bed, grabbing a smaller blanket to wrap around himself as he exited the room quickly. Gajeel's' crimson eyes were back on Lily in an instant. Had Lily not been looking back at Gajeel with his same intense stare, Gajeel would have softened himself up. He knew better than to let Lily have an inch of kindness when she acted out like this. "Don't go draggin' that boy in on this. He has enough on his plate and doesn't need you using him to hide something else. Now I know Chrono was here… and next time I see him, I'ma kill him. You got that?"

Lily rolled her eyes, not taking heed of Gajeel's' warning. "Whatever… Why don't you go bug one of your other kids for a change?! You always have to yell at me for any little thing!"

Finn wanted nothing more than to leave the house as quickly as possible, but somehow, fate was not on his side this day. Gaje caught him just before he exited the house, causing him to stop in his tracks only a few feet from the door.

"Hey Finn." He said as he held a book up to his face while he sat on the couch.

The ice mage turned on his heel, bringing up a hand as he spoke to the younger boy. "H-hey… Gaje… don't mind me… I'm just… trying to leave is all."

"That's cool." Gaje replied as he turned the page in his book. Finn let out a soft breath as he turned back around, stopping once again as Levy's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Finn, sweetie… did you uh, want a ride back home?" Levy asked kindly. Finn raised a hand as he spoke back.

"Uh, nope! I'm good! I'm just gonna run over to Leo's. No big deal." '_As if this isn't awkward enough… I really don't want to be stuck in the car with you… not like this…'_

"Ok… well… it's nice seeing you Finn. Don't be afraid to come back and visit because of all of this!" Levy said as Finn walked closer to the door. Finn groaned softly to himself in embarrassment. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he could hear Leviana in the background saying goodbye to him loudly.

"Byyyyeee Fiiiinn! I love you!"

'_Oh man… this isn't going to be let down until the day I die.'_

* * *

The ice mage made his way quickly to Leo's house nearby, trying desperately to avoid anyone who was in the area. Finn adjusted the blanket around his waist as he knocked on the front door of Leo's house. He glanced around making sure no one was around to see him still, waiting for someone to open the door.

Finn quickly turned his head back to the front door as it began to open with Leo standing before him. The blonde haired boy looked up and down at his friend, holding back a smirk and laughter as he spoke. "What happened to you? You finally get lucky with Lily or something?" Leo let out a laugh as he finished his sentence. Finn moved up and down slightly as he looked around.

"Yeah something like that, dude just let me in!"

Leo's laughter stopped immediately as he looked at his friend in seriousness. "Wait, what?! Are you serious?!_ You_ got with the _dragon_?!"

Finn pushed Leo aside and let himself inside the house. "Just come in your room with me and I'll explain everything!"

As the two made their way to Leo's room, Finn kept looking around the house. "Are your parents' home?"

"Nah. They are going to be gone all week."

"Good, I don't need anyone else seeing me like this." Finn said as he entered Leo's room, going straight for his dresser.

"Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing going through my clothes?!"

"Isn't it obvious?! I need to borrow some until I can get home!"

Leo leaned against his wall, looking away from Finn as he began to change. "So, tell me exactly why you don't have any clothes on right now."

Finn sighed as he started to explain what had happened, replaying every second in his mind as the thought of warm lips pressed against his flooded his mind once more.

* * *

Gajeel growled as he couldn't think of anything else to say to the girl, getting even more frustrated with the situation. The iron dragon slayer threw his hands up in the air in anger. "I'm going for a walk! You drive me crazy and I can't think!

Levy waited until Gajeel was out of the house before she entered Lily's room to speak with her. She knocked on Lily's door softly before entering, seeing Lily at her desk, starting to work on her homework. "Hey, Lil."

"What's up mom?" The dark haired girl said without looking up at her mother as she entered her room and sat down on the bed a few feet away from Lily.

"Lil… I just wanted to ask that you not use Finn like that again."

Lily quickly looked to her mother, her eye brows crossed as the attitude came out from the young girl. "I wasn't using him, mom. God, why can't you and dad trust me for once?! I mean I am an adult you know."

"Yes, sweetie, your father and I realize that. But we still worry about you. I mean the dean of the college called us Friday telling us that your grades are slipping and that you are missing classes. And I know Finn would not do what he did today if you didn't beg for his help. I just want to make sure that you are not using him for the wrong reasons is all."

"Well, I'm not, ok?! And don't worry about whatever that stupid dean says… he's always had it out for me since I started there."

Levy sighed as she stood. "Ok. Well dinner will be ready in half an hour." She made her way back to the door and stopped, turning back around and speaking softly to Lily. "And next time you want to hide your boyfriend from your father, throwing him in the closet and masking his scent with Finn's clothes isn't always going to work. Don't do it again Lil."

Chrono quickly poked his head from around the closet door, astounded that Levy knew he was hiding in there. "How did you know?!"

Lily groaned as she smacked her head with her open palm. Levy smiled and spoke again. "Make sure you get him out before your father finds out Lil."

Lily looked back to her boyfriend and glared at him. "Ok, mom."

* * *

Leo leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "Wow… so you guys kissed, huh?"

Finn sat on his bed with his hands resting in between his legs, nodding his head. "Yeah…"

"I think I'm more surprised that Gajeel let you live!" Leo said with a laugh. Finn laughed slightly too, nodding once more.

"I know. I honestly didn't expect to get out of there alive."

"Well, you're more than welcome to crash here for the night."

"Can't, I've gotta go to work and get back home to my dad. This whole thing screwed up my schedule for the day so now not only am I late for work, but I've gotta get home as soon as I can afterwards to take care of him."

Leo brought his hands to the front of his body as he looked at Finn seriously. "He still not signing those divorce papers?"

"No… and he's been hitting up the bar almost every night. I'm finding it hard to get any time in to do homework or even practice my magic."

"My offer still stands, you can still crash here anytime you need to. We could even practice magic together."

Finn smiled at Leo as he held out his hand, "Thanks man, I appreciate it. But I can handle this. I have been for the past four years remember?"

Leo took Finns hand into his own. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Oh hey! You going to see Rain this weekend?"

Finn raised a brow as he looked at Leo. "Yeah why?"

"Do you think I could come along with you? I haven't seen her in so long and I'm worried she's hooked up with someone else because she forgot all about me."

Finn shook his head as he laughed. "She hasn't gotten herself a boyfriend, and I highly doubt she ever will, Leo. And we will see. Depends on if you piss me off or not before the weekend."

"Hey I let you borrow my clothes!" Leo said as he pointed a finger towards the clothes on Finn's back.

"Yes, you did, but that's what best friends do, they lend each other their clothes. So this doesn't count."

"Touché…" Leo said with a smile as he walked his friend back out to the door.

* * *

**AN: again, I hope I caught all of the mistakes and edits…. * crosses fingers * and i also apologize for so many skips, but on a good note, I think this is the last major time skip! yay! I might have one further down the line, but nothing too crazy like four years lol. and in case you guys were wondering, these are the kids ages at the moment:  
**

**Lily- 22  
Finn- 20  
Leo- 18  
Rain- 18  
Gaje- 17  
Leviana- 12**

**Thank you guys for reading! And please review!**

****on a side note, I threw the touché in here because many years ago, with my group of friends, I was never able to say touché at the right time. Someone could say, hey how's the weather? And I would just simply go, touché! And they would say no, amber… that's not the right time to use it.**

**I'm being totally honest too lol but over the years, I've gotten better about when I should/can use it lol thus I wanted to throw that in as a little joke.**

**Also, when Lily said, "God, Chrono! You're so stupid!" That was a reference to Mean Girls the movie. :) My friend, msktk, and I have been saying that line quite a bit and it makes us laugh every time, so I decided to use it in my story. Seemed pretty fitting since Chrono is really stupid lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Chapter 12**

**At long last… I have returned with a chapter. No amount of sorry will excuse my absence… u-u;; things have just been crazy and I've been too lazy lol anywhos, I want to thank all of you who have been reading this since I haven't updated in so long. I hope to be back on track and get a new chapter up every week. * crosses fingers ***

**OH! New song added in this chapter! It is called Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, I don't own anything, but anywhos, make sure you go check out this song because it describes Lily in a nutshell. Lol most if it will refer to later chapters, but a good part of it deals with her now. :) **

**Replies to reviews at bottom!**

* * *

The young ice mage sat down onto a large crate in the back of Fired Up with a loud huff. Exhaustion was written clear as day over his entire body as he sat there, relieving his tired feet. The restaurant was unusually busy for this time, which didn't make matters any better for Finn. He was late getting to work, he managed to mess up five orders, and dropped two plates in the time he was there. Not to mention the earful he got from Natsu and his ever so faithful blue cat, Happy, who really just chimed in here and there as Natsu spoke. Finn knew Natsu was taking pity on him because of everything going on between him and his family, but it didn't change the fact that he let himself be late to work… all because of a girl.

'_I shouldn't have gone over there today… I had everything planned out perfectly, and then…'_ Finn blushed slightly as he thought about Lily's lips over his once more. The blue haired boy groaned as he rubbed his head frantically with his hands, trying desperately to get the memory out of his head. "Why did she have to do that to me?!" Finn let his hands fall down into his lap as he let out a sigh, his eyelids closing slowly as he leaned back against the kitchen wall. '_I just wish… I had enough nerve to tell her how I felt already. Probably wouldn't have all this trouble with her if I just was honest.' _

The young ice mage continued to sit there, tossing the idea of telling Lily how he really felt around in his head as he heard his phone go off in his pocket. He let the phone ring and let it go to voicemail, not having the energy to talk to anyone at the moment.

Natsu peeked his head around the corner of the kitchen entrance, glancing around until his eyes landed on the boy sitting on the crate with his eyes closed. "Oi! Finn! I need ya up front! Break times over!"

Finn looked up quickly to see pink hair disappearing back into the front of the restaurant, letting out a sigh as he stood up. "Yes sir…." Before the ice mage made his way out of the kitchen, he reached into his pocket lazily, pulling his phone out to see who had called him and left him a voicemail. The number displayed on the screen wasn't one that Finn had seen before as he stared down at it. "Wonder who this was… wrong number maybe?" The young boy put the phone up to his ear to listen to his new message before he joined Natsu and the rest of the waiters out front. His heart sank immediately as he knew the all too familiar voice that left a message.

Before the message had ended, Finn deleted the message and ran out to the front to find Natsu. The fire dragon slayer was furiously trying to match the meals ordered to the right tables as Happy read them off the tickets. Finn stepped beside Natsu and spoke quickly. "Um… Mr. Natsu? I really hate to do this to you guys, but I've gotta head out early today…."

"Yeah, no problem kid. What time you thinkin' bout heading outta here? Read me off the next ticket Happy! Oi! Table twenty-three is ready to go!" Natsu said as he handed off a large tray to a server.

Finn rubbed the back of his head as he looked away from his boss. "Now?"

"Are you kidding me?! We're jam packed right now and busier than ever! And you just wanna leave in the middle of it!?" Natsu said loudly as he brought one of the tickets Happy hadn't picked up yet closer to his face. "Hey who wrote this ticket out? I can't read this scribble! Can't anyone do anything right around here?! Happy, try to read this for me!"

The blue cat jumped up with a determined look over his face as he shouted. "Aye Sir!"

Finn began to plea with Natsu as the dragon slayer continued to quickly move around behind the counter. "I know, and I'm sorry, but… it's really important that I leave now."

"What is going on that's so important that you have to leave now?!" Natsu said angrily as he finally turned to face Finn. Worry was over the young ice mages face as he stared into black eyes, as two words left his mouth.

"My dad."

* * *

Finn pulled up into the parking lot of The Purple Flame Lounge and quickly made his way to the front after he found a parking spot in the very crowded bar. As he approached the front doors, passing the long line of people who had been waiting for hours, he wondered what he was going to find inside. The door man was the son of the owner of the bar, and quickly spotted Finn running up to him. He half smiled at the young boy as he lifted the purple velvet rope blocking the entrance to the bar.

"Hey Finn. Comin' to get your old man again?" Said the larger man as Finn approached the door. He was taller than Finn, and clearly older, with a bit more muscle on him. He seemed to dress a lot like Finn's boss at Fried Up most of the time when he was working. The ice mage remembered Gray telling him that the bar owners son looked up to Natsu his whole life and as the boy got older, he often started to dress like the fire dragon slayer.

Finn let out a sigh as he waved a hand up, greeting the door man. "Yeah, unfortunately. Your dad called me and left a message on my phone while I was at work. As if I didn't have enough things to worry about today."

The taller man laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, on a good note, you probably won't have to carry him out tonight. Cana has been feeding him drinks all night and the two seem to be quite cheerful and lively at the moment."

Finn sighed as he walked past the rope into the crowed bar. '_Lively now… still have to drive his happy ass home.'_

"Thanks, Romeo, for you and your dad looking out for him while he's here." As Finn entered the loud, crowed bar, he stood up on the tip of his toes, trying to see over the people dancing around in the dark building. The young ice mage could hear excited shouting coming from the bar as he made his way through the crowd. As he stepped up to the bar, he could see his father and Cana throwing back shot after shot as the people around them cheered them on. Cana was first to finish her shots, slamming the last one down on the bar with a wide grin on her face. She threw her arms up in the air, cheering with the excited crowd.

"Come on old man! Can't ya keep up with me?!" She said with a wink.

Gray grinned as he set his second to last shot down on the bar. "You know I had a few drinks before this, I want a rematch!"

Cana stood up on the bar stool quickly and raised her arms up into the air. "You hear that everybody? He wants a rematch!" The surrounding group of people quickly made an uproar as the drunk bartender stepped down and reached for the bottles of alcohol.

Finn shook his head as he watched his father partake in all of this. He was drunk but at least his mind was distracted enough he was enjoying himself.

"I sent that girl over to him an hour ago to cut him off from the drinks… and yet look at them now. Wasting all of my profits."

Finn turned his head to the bar owner who had a sour look over his face as he watched Cana pour the cool liquid into multiple glasses, shaking his head as he watched.

"Mr. Conbolt, I am so sorry about my dad… again…."

"Macao is fine, kid. Don't make me sound any older than I am." The man said as he raised a hand to Finn. "Now about your father—"

Finn reached into his pocket and started to pull out his wallet. "I'll pay for all of his drinks, how much of a tab has he got tonight?"

Macao put a hand on Finns shoulder, shaking his head. "Put your money away kid. I'm not worried about that. Your dad is a longtime friend of mine, and I worry about him. I've seen him coming in here a lot lately and every time he does come in to drink, his mood is always different. I mean, the last time I called he was flat out depressed and we had to help ya drag him outta here. Now tonight, look at him. Having the time of his life. Is everything ok at home? Did your mom come back to him or something?"

Finn's eyes grew sad as his head fell down slightly. _'How can I tell him that dad is just acting like this _because_ mom hasn't come back? He's making things worse for himself drinking like this every night. Not to mention this is totally embarrassing having to pick him up from this place…. This is not how I wanted to be known as a regular here. Here comes Finn! Here to pick up his drunk ass dad again….'_

Macao stared at Finn for a minute as the young boy thought. He let out a soft chuckle as he took his hand away from Finn's shoulder. "Never mind. Let's just get your dad to your car."

Finn stared back up at Macao, thankful he understood without him having to say a word. The two headed over to the side of the bar where Gray and Cana continued their little game. Just as Cana was about to pour the last bit of liquid into her cup, Macao took the bottle away from her.

"Alright, that's enough Cana. Go tend to the customers over there for me."

"Aww… you're no fun, boss." Cana said with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Macao said with a sigh. His eyes looking towards Gray now who was grinning ear to ear, swinging his mug around in the air wanting a refill.

"Ooii! Barkeep! Anoth-er round!"

Finn took the mug from Grays hand and set it down on the bar quickly. "Come on dad, you're done."

Gray turned his body towards Finn and smiled. "Fffiiiinnn…. H-heeeeeyyy kiiidd… let's have a drink! You an' me!"

Finn sighed as he took hold of Grays' arm and wrapped it around his neck, helping Gray out of his seat from the bar. "Come on, you've had enough for tonight."

Gray began to walk with his son through the bar towards the front door willingly, not processing the fact that they were actually leaving the bar. "Cana! An extra round for my son here!" He shouted as he raised his free arm up into the air.

Finn winced as his father shouted beside him. "Dad you don't have to shout, we're leaving."

The older ice mage grinned as they stepped outside. He quickly tightened his arm around Finn's neck and roughly brushed his knuckles with his free hand through Finn's blue hair. "Aaaaahhh… you're crazy kid. Fun-ny too."

"Dad! Stop it!" Finn said as he struggled to free his head from Grays tight, and quite drunk grip. "Ugh, I don't know what's more annoying, your depressed or happy drunk self!"

As Gray let out a laugh, his grip loosened enough for Finn to escape and assume his position carrying his father to his car nearby.

'_This is gonna be one fun ride home…._' Finn thought as he stopped beside his car, reaching into his pocket for his car keys all while trying to keep Gray on his feet.

* * *

Finn opened the passenger side of the car, unbuckling the seat belt for Gray. "Ok, dad. It's only a few feet away from the front door, and just a little bit further for the couch. Think you can make it to that without falling over?"

Gray's head hung low as Finn grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his neck once more. Finn was surprised how quiet his dad had gotten on the ride home and wondered if he had passed out. "Dad?" Finn said as he slowly and carefully got Gray out from the passenger side.

"Yeah…" Gray said quietly.

Finn adjusted his father's large form as he looked up to the front door. "Oh good. You didn't pass out on me. All you gotta do is help me to the couch and then you can go to bed." Finn and Gray began to walk towards the front door slowly, careful not to let Gray lose his balance if left to walk himself in.

'_Another late night for me I guess… I've gotta get him inside and start on my homework as soon as I can. Might need to wake up early tomorrow and finish it up if I have to.'_

Finn groaned as he threw his head back slightly. "I really wish you didn't do this to me tonight. I was already having a bad day and on top of that, I had to come get you again from the bar. I wish could just pull yourself toget—" Finn stopped talking as he could hear soft weeping beside him. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at Gray.

His father had brought a hand up to his face, shielding his dark eyes as tears streamed down his cool cheeks, gritting his teeth as he wept. All Finn could do was stare, unable to believe what was happening at that moment. "Dad?"

"I'm… so sorry Finn….I'm sorry I'm putting you and your sister through all of this… you shouldn't have to stay here with me… but you did… I'm… I'm such a fool for letting you go… _Juvia_…. I'm so sorry…."

Finn's solid blue eyes widened at the sound of Gray's weak voice speaking his mother's name. He hadn't said it since the day she had left his side, and didn't like to talk about her whenever she was brought up.

'_He's… he's sorry? Is he just saying this because he's drunk? He sounds so sad and sincere though… dad… you still love mom, don't you? That's why you haven't signed those papers…. Why can't you just tell her?'_ Finns' thoughts stopped as he began to think of his own situation with the girl he loved. A frown appeared over his face as he looked back towards the front door to the house. '_A son taking after his father… can't bring himself to tell the girl he loves how he truly feels. Now I know where I get that from I guess.'_

"Come on dad… let's get you inside…" Finn said softly as he began to step forward again, listening to his father continue to weep quietly.

* * *

The next morning Finn awoke from his slumber by his phone going off next to his head. He had fallen asleep with his head laying on his desk, his homework spread over the small space. He groaned as the phone continued to ring seconds after the first call ended. He answered it and grumpily spoke into the phone.

"This better be good Leo…."

"Dude! School was canceled today! Turns out there was a major water leak in one of the bathrooms and yeah, it's pretty nasty by the sounds of it. But that's not why I called you! You gotta come over later and watch this episode of Sorcerer Weekly!"

"Mmmhm…" Finn replied as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

"I'm serious Finn! Don't miss out on this week's ep! It's about Lily and her band!"

Finn shot up quickly and held the phone closer to his ear. "What did you say?!"

"Ha! I knew that would wake you up! But no, seriously. Lily was on the show and they are airing it today! You should totally come over and watch it!"

"What time is that gonna be on?" Finn said quickly.

"Should be on around two, so just come over whenever. My parents won't be home til later."

"Awesome, thanks for letting me know Leo. See ya later." Finn said with a grin as he hung up with his friend. He held his phone for a moment, looking down at it with a smile. _'Lil had been talking about getting onto the show for a while now… I can't believe she didn't tell me she got on finally. Ah who cares! I get to see her perform one of her new song she was telling me about.'_ The young ice mage glanced outside at the rising sun, just starting to make an appearance. '_Maybe dad will want to practice some magic with me since classes were canceled.'_

The blue haired boy yawned as he stretched his arms up, his eyes glancing over to his alarm clock that wasn't set the night before. "Well, I guess it's a good thing classes were canceled. Forgot to set my damn alarm." Finn turned his head slightly to crack his neck as he looked back out his window then down to the unfinished homework. "Guess I should finish this first then go see if dad is up."

* * *

Gray had slept for a few hours since Finn brought him back home, his drunken state slowly turning into a pounding headache as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He opened his dark eyes and reached for a small bottle of medicine, taking out a couple of pills and throwing them to the back of his throat. He picked up a left over glass of water from the night before and chugged it quickly. The ice mage let out a sigh as he set the glass back down on the table, his eyes catching a glimpse of the picture he had kept on the small coffee table.

He continued to stare at it for a long minute before looking down at the divorce papers lying next to the small picture. He picked up the pen and put it to the paper on the line with a small arrow sticker pointing at it. He paused as he held the pen in place, thinking things over in his head. He looked up to the stairs quickly as Finn stopped midway coming down them, shocked to see Gray awake.

"Oh, dad… you're up. I didn't wake you, did I?" Finn asked as he took a few more steps down, eyeing the pen in Grays hand and the paper he had been staring at.

Gray set the pen down and shook his head. "No, I've been awake for a little while now. Hard to sleep well on this old couch. You would think that after four years of sleeping on this thing, it'd be comfy by now." Gray said as he tapped the back of the couch lightly, half grinning towards Finn at his own sad joke.

Finn reached the bottom of the stairs and pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "You hungry? I could make us something to eat."

"Nah…" Gray said as he turned back around, facing the table before him. "I'm not that hungry." He reached past the paperwork and picked up his cigarettes, taking one out of the box and bringing it to his lips. "Thought you had school today."

As Finn rummaged through the cabinets for something to eat, he spoke back to his father in the other room. "Yeah, Leo called me a bit ago. Apparently they canceled school caz of a water leak or something. I guess it's kind of a blessing since I didn't get much sleep last night and I wasn't able to finish my homework."

Gray paused for a moment as he began to light the cigarette he held with his lips. Last night was running through his head as he sat there. He didn't remember much but he could remember the last bit from the ride home to when he had wept in front of Finn. He always avoided crying in front of his kids, always wanting to prove to them that he was strong in any situation. Last night was the first night he couldn't control himself. He had wept in front of his own son, showing that he had become weak, how he was honestly falling apart, how sorry he was for letting _her_ go.

"I wasn't too much of a burden last night, was I?" He asked as he lit up the lighter in his hand.

Finn knew from the delayed question that Gray had remembered what happened last night and was playing it off as if he didn't. The young ice mage let out a sigh as he responded. "Not more than usual. I think you were actually having a good time last night with Cana. But I'm sure you're regretting it now."

"Hm. I think you could be right." Gray said as he let out a puff of smoke.

Finn came back into the living room, walking in front of his father. "So… I was wondering if we could practice some magic before I go hang out with Leo today."

Gray looked at Finn, pondering if he should actually try to train his son today or not. After a minute let out a long sigh. "I guess. I owe you that much at least for helping me out last night."

Finn headed back to the kitchen and rolled his eyes. '_You owe me more than that dad, but I guess I can let it slide since you are willing to help me out while you're hungover.'_

Finn could hear Gray call to him from the couch in the other room. "So when do ya want to start up with this session?"

Finn grinned as he turned around on his heels. "Now."

Gray turned his head as he placed an arm over the back of the couch, staring down his son with the smirk on his face. "Are you serious, kid?"

"Very." Finn replied.

Gray groaned as he took the cigarette from his mouth and put it out in the ash tray on the table. As he stood, he spoke quietly to himself. "You're killin' me kid… don't ya know I'm hungover? How the hell am I supposed to concentrate while in this state?"

Finn half grinned as he turned slightly. "I'm sure you will manage dad. Besides this isn't the first time you've worked with me while hungover."

Gray scoffed quietly to himself as the thought back to when Juvia had first left, how often he would just drink, masking the pain he was feeling deep inside. "Alright… we can start now. Just give me a few minutes."

Finn nodded and quickly made his way outside, leaving Gray to watch his son excitedly get ready for some magic training. '_He reminds me so much of myself when I was younger… I just hope Finn can make better decisions than what I have done over the years.'_

* * *

"I want you to now concentrate Finn. Focus on what you are doing and what you want to do. Maker magic is one of the easiest magic's to learn. All you need is your imagination and concentration." Gray said as he stood behind Finn. They had been at it for hours and Finn had yet to get right one of the most powerful moves Gray knows. For once, Gray was actually talking to his son and not yelling or putting him down. The young ice mage thought it could possibly be because he had to help Gray home the night before or it was the hangover he was experiencing.

Finn took in a breath, slow and steady, slowly putting himself into a stance for his next move. He placed his hands together; a flat palm and a tight fist. He closed his eyes as he exhaled, an icy mist slowly forming around his hands.

"Good, you're concentrating. Now imagine creating a geyser before you. It'll take a lot of magic energy and trust me, it's not an easy thing to create. Think about what you want to do, have confidence in your magic, and then make it."

Finn opened his eyes slowly as he could feel the magic coursing through his body, moving to his hands as he imagined creating the ice geyser. '_I can do this… its weird… but I can almost feel my magic wanting to create what I'm thinking… maybe today will be the day I can do this.'_

Gray watched as the magic grew around Finn, slowly but surely. "That's it Finn. Now create it. You can do it, kid."

Finn took another second to think about what he wanted before slamming his hands down towards the ground. Ice began to form before him, a smile forming over his face as well as he saw his magic actually working for once. _'I'm doing it! It's actually working!'_

A moment later Finn's smile faded as just a tiny little ice geyser was formed in front of him. "Damn it… I thought I had it that time…"

Without a word, Gray lowered his head slightly and headed back towards the house. Finn looked at him and quickly spoke. "H-hey! I thought we weren't going to stop until I got it right?"

The ice mage stopped and glanced back at Finn. "That's good enough for today kid. Maybe tomorrow we can practice some more."

Finn looked on as his father disappeared inside the house, disbelief was over his face. "Did… he just say we were done for the day? That's really weird…" Finn looked back down to the small geyser he had made, sticking out his bottom lip slightly. "I wish I did better than this… pathetic excuse for an ice geyser…" Finn said as he kicked lightly at the chunk of spikey ice before his feet. "Maybe Leo will want to hang out now instead of later."

The blue haired boy followed where his father had gone into the house, eyeing him at the couch once more, staring into the small picture frame had been looking at for a long time now. Finn often wondered what Gray was thinking about when he looked into the old picture. It was one of the whole family together, happy, and full of love. Rain had just turned one and they were all celebrating her birthday in the picture. It was one of Grays' favorites of him and the whole family. Everyone was smiling, even Rain. Finn watched as Gray rang his fingers over the glass lightly before setting the picture down and reaching for the remote.

"You going to head over to Leo's now?" He asked coolly.

Finn snapped out from his own thoughts and responded. "Uh, yeah, I was gonna see if he wanted to hang out now."

"Don't be out too late, you've got school tomorrow."

Finn shook his head slightly as he walked up the stairs. "I know, dad. I know."

* * *

Leo swung the front door open and grinned at Finn. Finn raised a brow at his friend as he took a step inside the house. "What's with that face?"

"Oh nothing… just been watching the cover story on Lily and the band."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me it started sooner?!" Finn said as he rushed to Leo's room, throwing his backpack on the floor as he ran. The blonde haired boy was right behind Finn as they both ran.

"Don't worry! It's just that Jason guy askin' Chrono and the other band mates all of these questions individually and Chrono is just clueless. Lily hasn't come on yet."

Finn sat down on the bed and looked at the TV. "Dude, don't scare me like that…" He said with a blush.

Leo grinned as he sat down in his chair next to his bed. "Afraid you missed out on Princess Lily's interview?"

Finn sent a glare towards Leo as the blonde haired boy laughed at Finns' reaction to the question. "Shut up Leo!"

Leo waved a hand at Finn as he put another one behind his head. "Don't worry, they didn't show her new song yet either."

"Who's new song?"

Both Leo and Finn turned their heads to see Lily in Leo's doorframe. Leo stood quickly and pointed a finger at Lily. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Well for starters, I saw Finn pull in and run inside the house, then you chased after him and left your front door wide open. Stupid." The dark haired girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Leo's hand fell down at his side as he muttered the word "Oh."

"Yeah, so I came over here since we practically live a couple houses down, let myself in, closed the door and heard you two love birds talkin' bout someone's new song."

All heads turned back towards the TV as they heard the interviewers' loud voice speak into his microphone.

"_And now, the moment you all have been waiting for ladies and gentlemen! The gorgeous, the talented, the cooooolest, Lily Redfox!"_ He said excitedly as he stood up from his chair and held up a hand out towards Lily who was making an appearance on stage.

Lily rolled her eyes as she saw herself on the TV. "Oh…. You guys are watching this… ugh, that was such an annoying interview." She said as she made her way to Leo's bed, sitting down next to Finn. Leo eyed her carefully as she sat down, lowering his eye brows as he stared.

"So then why are you staying here?" He asked coolly.

Lily sighed as she leaned back on her arms. "Caz I'm bored and I'm tired of hearing my dad chew me out."

"Still don't know why you can't just go hang out with your other friends—oh wait that's right, you don't have any!" Leo teased as he looked over to Lily.

"Finn is my friend. So your statement is wrong." Lily said as she leaned up and wrapped an arm around Finn. "Isn't that right Finn? You and I are the best of friends."

The young ice mage blushed bright red as he tried to keep his focus on the TV. He watched as Lily sat down on the chair, a bright smile over her face as she waved to her fans before turning her head to the interviewer.

"_Lily, thank you so much for coming onto the show!"_ Jason said calmly, folding his hands together on the desk he sat behind. Lily giggled as she closed her eyes happily.

"_Thank you so much for having me and the rest of the band on the greatest show on earth! Am I right?"_ she asked as she looked out into the crowd. They all cheered in agreement as she turned back to face Jason.

"_S-s-sooo cooool! I love how the crowd is full of all of this energy just to see you here! Now, before we get started with the questions… we here at Sorcerer Weekly have been hearing a certain rumor that you have a new song that you would like to perform here today. What do you have to say about that rumor?"_

Lily smiled as she brushed back some of her dark hair behind her ears. "_Well, I would like to say that the rumor is most definitely true."_ The young mage looked out into the crowd as she stood. "_Would you all like to hear it?"_

The large sitting crowd nodded and urged Lily to sing her song to them as Jason began to squirm in his chair in excitement. "_You heard it here folks! The rumors were true and we are about to hear something amazing!"_

Finn glanced over at Lily who had taken her arm back and crossed it over her chest as she watched herself on TV, getting ready to sing her newest song for everyone. He couldn't understand why Lily looked so annoyed as they watched the episode. He wondered if it had to do with the man interviewing her. He was well known for his crazy, overly excited reactions to answers from the people he interviewed. His solid blue eyes went back to the TV where Lily was getting ready to sing for everyone.

The older girl looked back at her band, nodding her head to let them know that she was about to perform. As the lights began to dim, the music began, Lily's voice starting up immediately.

_Puttin' my defenses up._

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

_Never put my love out on the line,_

_Never said yes to the right guy,_

_Never had trouble getting what I want,_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough._

_When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll._

_Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl,_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you,_

_Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand._

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up, won't let it show._

_So I'm puttin' my defenses up,_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

_I think I'd have a heart attack,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

_Never break a sweat for the other guys,_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed._

_And every time I try to be myself,_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help._

_It's just not fair._

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth._

_I gasp for air,_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl,_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,_

_Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand._

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up, won't let it show,_

_So I'm puttin' my defenses up,_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

_I think I'd have a heart attack,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

_The feelings got lost in my lungs,_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb,_

_And there's no one else to blame._

_So scared I take off and I run,_

_I'm flying too close to the sun,_

_And I burst into flames._

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up, won't let it show,_

_So I'm puttin' my defenses up,_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

As Lily sang, Jason couldn't help but jump up from the sidelines, shouting, "_SOOOOOO COOOOOOOL! YOU HEAR THAT FOLKS?! WHAT VOCALS! THIS GIRL HAS GOT IT ALL!"_

_I think I'd have a heart attack,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

Jason slid across the floor on his knees in front of the stage where Lily and the others stood, pumping his arms up and down in excitement. "_There it is everybody! Black Lotus's new song by the newly favorite singer in Magnolia, Lily Redfox!"_

Lily smiled as she held her hand up in the air, thanking the crowd for their support. As the rest of the band left to go backstage, Lily joined Jason back to the chairs next to his interviewing desk.

"_Ok, so now we got that new song out of the way, let's get down to some other rumors we have heard. Is it true that you and the guitarist are dating currently?"_

Lily waved a hand slightly as she rolled her eyes with a smile. "_Come on, Jason, didn't you even listen to my song just now? If I was seeing someone, how could I have written that? Not to mention we talked about it and decided to just stay friends since it would possibly become complicated with the band and all. So no. We are not dating."_

"_You hear that fellas? This little lady is still quiet single! Are you searching for someone right now? Or is that something further from your mind?"_

Lily kept her cool as she spoke to the interviewer. _"Well, as much as I would like to say that I would love to have a man right now, the band and song writing takes up way too much of my time. Not to mention I'm in college still. I would like to graduate and further my music career before I even consider taking on a guy."_

Just as Lily's comment ended, her phone rang in her pocket. She quickly answered it with a sigh and an unenthused hello.

"_Lil! What the hell! Why did you tell them we weren't going out_?" Chrono said angrily on the other line.

"Well maybe I would tell other people that we are a couple if you would stop flirting with other girls and then going home with them after our shows."

Finn looked over to Lily as she argued with Chrono over the phone, not realizing that he was just staring at her now. '_Wonder what happened between them… maybe they broke up?'_ Finn's eye brows leveled as he continued to think. '_Great, that means she's single… and now every guy on earth is gonna be after her if they aren't already!' _His solid blue eyes softened once more as they stared in her hazel eyes, burning with anger as she continued to shout into the phone. '_I wish you would just look at me differently, Lily. I could make you so happy… if you would just give me a chance to show you.'_

The script mage hung up with Chrono without another word and turned her phone off. "Ugh, god he's such a dumbass. Does he really think I'd say that we were going out when other people clearly see him with stupid bimbos on either side of his arms after each show? At least have the common sense to see other people sneakily like me."

Leo turned his head slowly to her and shook it side to side slowly. "_You're the worst_…"

Lily stuck her tongue out at the blonde haired boy and went back to watching the show. Finn too slowly turned his attention back to the TV to listen to the next part of the interview.

"_Speaking of your music career, is it true that most of your inspiration comes from your father, the famous Gajeel Redfox? Did he influence you a lot to get into this music business? And do you think that your band will become as successful as the Iron Lions one day?"_

Lily smiled brightly as she spoke. "_Of course. I definitely have my father to thank for me getting into music. When I was younger, he taught me how to play every instrument known to man, and he was always helping me throughout the years to write my own music. And as for becoming successful, I definitely plan on surpassing my father and his bandmates on the charts!"_

Lily groaned beside Finn as she mouthed her answers along with the TV. "It's always the same fucking thing at these interviews. They ask me how my father has influenced me or if I owe it all to him just caz he was a famous drummer in his stupid band. I mean come on, can't they just think for one second that maybe I got into this stuff on my own?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders as he continued to watch the TV. "I don't know Lil, I mean… you really do owe a lot to your dad."

The dark haired girl scoffed as she looked to Finn. "Finn, don't take that annoying man's side. I don't owe my dad _that_ much…."

Leo turned his head quickly to Lily and started to yell at her. "What do you mean you don't owe your dad that much?! You owe him everything! He gave you a roof over your head, took care of you when you were younger, bought you anything and everything your black heart wanted and he was the one who got you into music! Man… why people can't see the real you is beyond me…."

Lily quickly stood and raised a fist to Leo, baring her fangs slightly as she spoke. "You want to fight little boy?! You callin' me a spoiled brat who didn't have to work to get where she is now?!"

Leo stood and raised his own fist at Lily, using is Regulus magic to light his hand up. "If the shoe fits, yeah that's what I'm sayin'!"

Finn shook his head as he sighed. "You two just can't go one day without fighting…" he said quietly to himself. His eyes widened slightly as he looked down at his pocket where his phone began to ring. He reached in and answered it as the other two continued to argue loudly.

"Hey Mom."

Juvia's voice could be heard on the other line, sounding happily upbeat. "_Finn! I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you all week, but I've been quite busy."_

"It's cool, what's up?"

"_Are you still planning on coming over to visit this weekend?" _

"Yeah I had planned on coming over Friday night, or early Saturday morning. Why?"

"_Well… there's something I have to tell you. Promise me you won't freak out."_

Finn raised a brow as he listened closely. "Ok… what is it?"

Juvia paused as she gathered herself before she spoke to her son. "_Finn, I've been seeing someone for about a month now. I figured that now would be a good time for you two to meet. I planned on cooking dinner Saturday night for the four of us. Are you ok with this? Or should I just wait to introduce you two?"_

Finn was speechless for a long moment as his mother spoke. The very idea that his mother had a new boyfriend was almost unimaginable to the young boy. He honestly didn't know how to answer his mother at first until her voice came ringing back into his head.

"_Finn? Are you still there?"_

"Huh? Uh, yeah… I'm still here mom."

"_Are… you ok with dinner Saturday night?"_

"…Yeah… I'll see you then."

"_Oh, Finn! Thank you so much! I'm so happy and I just know you two will get along! See you in a couple of days!"_

The young ice mage hung up with his mother and looked blankly at the ground, catching the bickering two's attention.

Leo waved a hand in front of Finns face as he spoke. "Heeelloooo? Earth to Finn? You in there buddy?"

Lily leaned in from the other side of Finn, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Oi, what's up? Who was that?"

"…It was my mom…" Finn said quietly.

"Is something wrong with her?" Lily asked calmly.

Leo suddenly gasped and gripped Finn's shoulders, frantically speaking. "IS IT RAIN?! TELL ME SHE'S OK!"

Finn looked at them both as he spoke. "My mom has a new boyfriend…. I'm going to meet him this weekend…."

"You're going to see them all this weekend still? Can I come too?!" Leo asked excitedly.

Finn stood up and shook Leo off his shoulders. "No, Leo. It's just me going."

"But I need to see my beloved Rain! It's been too long since I've had the chance to proclaim my love to her!" Leo pleaded.

Lily put her hands on her hips as she spoke to Leo. "Weren't you just with a girl a few days ago?"

Leo crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head up. "That's different. They aren't Rain."

"I gotta go guys… I'll talk to you later…" Finn said as he left Leo's room. Lily quickly followed him out to talk to him.

"Hey, Finn… are you ok with your mom dating someone?" She asked as Finn opened the front door to Leo's house, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

The ice mage let out a sigh as he paused for a moment. "I honestly don't know how I feel. Part of me wants to be happy for my mom meeting someone new. But then the mere thought of someone other than my dad being with my mom kinda… weirds me out."

"Yeah, I bet. How's Rain doing?"

"Well. I haven't talked to her in a while, but last time I talked to her, she seemed a bit off. Didn't mention anything about mom meeting someone new. I'll probably have a long talk with her when I go see her this weekend. Anyway… I'll see ya later Lil."

Lily stopped by Finn's car as he got in, watching him carefully. She could tell he was bothered by the idea of his mother with someone, but at the same time she could tell he was trying to be ok with it. '_News like that is going to take some time to sink in I bet… poor Finn….'_

Lily's ears picked up a window opening from above, most likely from the annoying boy who lived there. She turned her body slightly and looked up to see Leo leaning out, shaking his fist angrily at her.

"Get off my property you dirty, mean, old dragon!" He shouted angrily.

"You wanna say that to my face, blondie?!" Lily said as she held up her hand, ready to use her script magic on Leo.

The younger boy nervously shook his head and returned to his room, closing the window quickly. She turned her head back to Finn as he rolled down his window.

"Promise me you two won't kill each other while I'm gone…."

Lily winked as she spoke. "I can't make any promises but I'll try not to."

* * *

**AN: lol Leo. All my love goes to these characters. Next chapter will be interesting. We will be seeing Finn, Rain, Juvia, and this new mystery man she is currently dating… bum bum bum! I hope you all enjoyed and please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! (also I quickly reread over this so sorry if there are any errors… I was tired while writing this and I skimmed over it quickly. Lol )**

**Sngsngsnyrslp: I too feel bad for Gray. He is one of my favorite characters, I mean I really don't hate a lot of the FT members, but anywhos, I feel even worse for him in this chapter lol**

**BambooGreen: When I read this review, I about dropped everything I was holding and died from laughter! And don't worry, there will be a bit of Gajeel and Lily throw down soon… not super soon, but soon enough lol and the father daughter time will happen as well. But that definitely won't happen until much later. Lol**

**Nyma: hahaha! This is why you guys are so awesome! I love hearing stuff like this! Of course I would probably do the same. I too get excited when new chapters are posted :) Yeah I agree with that too. Gray needed to be honest and now it's gotten him into this whole mess. Hopefully he can pull through and make things better! Leo, I'm telling you is one of my favorite characters I have written. My friend, Msktk and I are constantly coming up with things for him to say or do to make the story better! And I too hope Finn will master his magic one day lol**

**Mgaa: that he is lol that he is.**

**FairyTailFairy32027: Hello, thank you for reading and enjoying story!**

**Jess (Guest): haha that's awesome! Thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry for not updating this in such a long time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the last few :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Chapter 13**

**Suuuuuuper super suuuuper sorry I have not posted a chapter up in a long time… this chapter was actually almost done but then I got stuck and couldn't get back into my story, thus why I was writing for Centaur Paradise. My friend, MsKtk finally kicked me in the ass and told me I needed to update. So I sat down and reread this chapter and was like, ok. Time to do this. And now here we are. A SUPER long chapter for you guys! :D I really hope you like it caz I honestly wasn't feeling all too happy about it probably half way through…. So please review and let me know what you think! Replies at the bottom!**

**** Side note… in case you all forgot…. This chapter you find out the mystery man Juvia has been dating. Bum Bum Bum!****

* * *

Juvia walked up to Rain's bedroom door, knocking on it lightly. "Rain? May I come in?" The water mage cracked the door open slightly and peaked her head inside, her eyes searching for her daughter. Rain was sitting on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest, her head resting peacefully on her knees. Juvia let out a soft sigh as she entered the room, making her way to her daughters' bedside. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Nothing is wrong mom…" Rain replied quietly.

Juvia turned her head to the window across the room, eyeing the gloomy storm going on outside. She half smiled as she turned her head back to face Rain, placing a hand over the young girls' short blue hair. "Rain, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. You don't have to hide everything from me."

Rain's emotionless eyes looked up into her mother's as she sat there. The young girl secretly would have liked to tell her mother everything, but knew that it wasn't a good idea. She was trying to be happy for her mother, she truly wanted to put a smile on her face and act like everything was fine between them, but something was nagging at the young girl. She couldn't put it together, but she knew she was right about her feelings. Her feelings about this new man her mother had been seeing for the last month. "I'm fine mom. I guess I'm just a little bummed that I haven't gotten to see Finn for a while… or dad for that matter…."

Juvia felt her heart sink slightly at the mention of Gray. It had been so long since she had seen or talked to her husband. She would often catch herself thinking about how he was doing, wondering if she should go see him. But her head would then bring her back to the truth. He was the one who pushed her away, he let her go without a second thought. And from what Finn would tell her on his visits, things weren't going so well for Gray. She wanted to be happy, so she had to get away from him. Was this just all one big mistake?

The rain woman would constantly ask herself this every day when she saw her daughter. She would have thought this move would be better for not only her, but for Rain as well. They were away from the fighting, the stress, starting over with a clean slate. But ever since they moved here four years ago, Rain has been the same. Quiet, and reserved.

"Well, Finn will be here tomorrow sometime… as for seeing your… father… I just don't think it's the best idea right now."

Rain turned her head away and down slightly as she spoke. "That's because you haven't talked to him in so long…."

Juvia felt the dagger pierce her heart as Rain threw the guilt in her mother's face. It was true that Juvia had not even attempted to contact Gray after everything had happened to them. Finn would mention how Gray was doing when he would visit, but never in full details. She let her hand fall from Rains short hair down to her shoulder, rubbing it lightly. "Maybe after this weekend… we can try to plan a visit for you to go see your father."

Juvia sat there for a moment longer as she watched Rain remain silent, not giving her mother any sign of happiness. The water mage smiled slightly as she leaned in forward towards Rain, placing a soft kiss on her head. "I promise I will make the call." As Juvia stood, she kept her eyes on her young daughter, hoping she had believed her words.

Rain waited for Juvia to leave her room before she glanced back up, making sure her mother was out of sight before stepping off of her bed. She walked over to her small desk beside her window, opening the laptop as she sat down. The young girl brought her knee up and rested her foot on the seat of the chair as she looked through her photo gallery. All of her pictures were of her family years ago before the fighting had started. She went through them all, seeing herself and her father playing together, Finn and Juvia building sand castles at the beach, all of them celebrating New Year's together. In every picture, their smiles were bright and full of love for each other.

As Rain clicked further through her photos, she came across some of all of the kids and parents together when they had all went to the summer house for the first time. All of her memories from that time came flooding into her mind as she looked through them all. The start of a smile began to form over her lips as she found pictures of Leo attempting to hug her with Finn holding him back. She remembered that was the first time Leo had told everyone that he had a crush on her, but seeing how he said that about every girl, no one really took him seriously. The young girl stayed on the picture for a few moments longer as her mind took her back to that day.

As she looked on at the picture, the young girl did not realize her eyes had begun to tear up. She did not feel the warm tear fall down her pale cheeks until it had fallen onto her knee. Solid blue eyes looked down and saw the small droplet, raising a hand up to her face. '_I'm… crying?' _Rain looked back up to the computer that had gone into screensaver mode from the lack of movement from her hands on the touch pad. All of her pictures appearing over the screen one at a time. _'I guess… I really do miss everyone….'_

Rain set her head down on her knee as she watched the pictures on her computer change every few seconds, her slight smile coming back to her lips. '_At least I get to see Finn tomorrow….'_

* * *

Finn pulled into the small driveway of his mother's house, turning off the car after putting it into park, and quickly making his way to the front door. He had about an hour to spend with his mother and sister before this new guy was supposed to show up. '_I would have had more time if I didn't have to stop by Lily's again… why she needed me to come over and pretend to be with me again was pretty annoying.. but at the same time… I guess I can't complain…_' The ice mage thought to himself as he smiled, his cheeks growing red as he could still feel the dominating touch of Lily as she forced him to the bed once more, jumping into his lap just before her parents came back home. He could tell that this time, Gajeel was not as understanding and got quite an earful from the iron dragon slayer. When Finn tried to explain what happened this time, Gajeel didn't really want to hear it and immediately kicked him out of the house. Finn couldn't be happier to leave at that point. He knew he had to get home to grab his things, make sure Gray was going to be set for when Finn was gone, and get on the road for the long drive to his mother's house in the next town over.

Finn knocked on the door and waited a second before the door swung open quickly. His mother smiled brightly and threw her arms around Finn's neck, hugging him tightly. "Finn! It's so good to see you!"

Finn could feel the warmth of this mothers embrace now, all thoughts of Lily leaving his mind as he hugged his mother back. "I know, I missed you too mom."

As Juvia pushed herself away from her son, she held onto his shoulders as she spoke. "I was starting to get worried you weren't going to come to dinner."

Finn rubbed the back of his head as he smiled. "Yeah… I kinda got held up before I was able to leave."

The water mage waved her hands in front of her. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you are here. And let me tell you… this means a lot to me that you are doing this…thank you Finn. I really think you will like him."

"I wouldn't have missed this, mom. If it means this much to you, then it means a lot to me."

Juvia's eyes widened suddenly as she realized he had been keeping her son outside of the house this whole time. "Please, come in! I just got so excited to see you I couldn't wait to get my arms around you!" She said with a laugh as she moved out of the way for Finn to enter the small house.

'_At least she looks pretty happy again. This guy must really mean a lot to her. I just hope I like him too_.' Finn thought as he followed his mother inside. "Is Rain home?" Finn asked as he closed the front door behind him.

Juvia took Finn's bags and brought them into the living room by the couch. "Yes dear, she's up in her room. Or at least that's the last place I saw her today. She's been acting quite different for a while now. She only comes out of her room if it's just the two of us. Any other time, if she isn't in school, she stays up in her room. She really has me worried…"

"I'll go talk to her, mom. I'm sure it's nothing. She probably is just having some trouble getting used to having another guy around her that isn't me or dad." Finn smiled back at his mother as he left her to go find his younger sister. He walked down the small hallway and knocked on Rains closed door.

"I'm busy mom…" Came a quiet voice from inside of the room, causing Finn to smirk to himself as he moved closer to the door.

"Too busy for your big brother?" he said cheerfully. Finn could hear Rain scrambling out of her chair and running across her room to reach the door. She swung it open as fast as she could, her solid blue eyes meeting her big brothers smile and loving gaze. The younger girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, squeezing tightly. "Oof! It's good to see you too Rain. How have you been?"

Rain let go of her big brother and looked down at her feet. "Mom told you I've been acting weird, didn't she?"

"Yeah… she mentioned it. Did you want to talk to me about it?"

Rain turned on her heels and walked back into her room, sitting down on her bed with a huff. "No… I told her I was fine. She just doesn't believe me."

Finn followed his sister into the room, making his way around the other side of the bed and sitting down next to his sister. "You can lie to mom, but you can't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Rain grabbed one of her pillows and ran her fingers over the stitching on the sides, silently thinking of the next thing to say to Finn. "It's… just that… I… I don't know."

Finn nudged his sister lightly as he spoke softly. "Come on… tell me what's wrong."

Rain let out a sigh, fiddling with the pillow in her hands. "I just don't like this new guy mom is with. And it's not because he's not dad, I just… I have a bad feeling about him. And I don't know how to tell mom. I want her to be happy and she's become way happier since he's come around. But at the same time… how can I tell her that I don't think this is the right guy for her to be dating without hurting her feelings?"

"Hm.. well… that's kinda hard not to do if you tell her how you really feel. Tell you what. Let me talk to this guy and if I get the same bad feeling that you have, I'll tell mom to cut it off with him."

Rain turned her head to her brother, eyes widened slightly. "You'd do that?"

Finn smiled as he nudged his sister again. "Come on, you think I wouldn't?"

Rain looked down at her bed and smiled slightly. "Thanks Finn." The younger girl waited a few minutes before speaking once more. "So how is everyone doing?"

Finn sighed as he leaned back on the bed. "Where do I even start? Uncles and aunts are doing fine, Lily finally got her interview with Sorcerer Weekly, Leo is still a playboy and wanted to come with me, devastated when I told him no, and dad…" Finn paused as he got to his father._ 'Should I even tell her about the other night? I don't think I should… they don't need to know what happened or rather what's been happening with him.'_

"Dad is alright. He could be better but for now… he's ok."

"So… does that mean I can come over next weekend and see him?" Rain asked as she looked to Finn.

Finn sat up slowly on the bed, thinking for a moment. "I… don't think that would be a good idea just yet."

"But you said dad was ok. Why can't I come see him?"

The young ice mage stood from the bed, running a hand through his spikey blue hair. "I know I said he was ok, but he's just… not that well enough to have visitors right now. I promise you can come see him soon, just not right now."

Rain threw her pillow away from her as she stood. "That's all you and mom do! Make promises I know you both can't keep!"

Finn quickly turned around to look at his sister. "Rain, you've gotta understand, I'm saying this to protect you. You don't want to see dad right now."

Rain shook her head in anger. "I don't care what he looks like! I'm tired of living here! I'm tired of being away from dad, from our family… from you…."

Finn could feel his heart sink as the younger girls' eyes swelled with tears as she spoke. He wanted nothing more than to just take her home with him to see their father together. He just needed more time to help his father get cleaned up. '_Rain shouldn't see him in this state… I don't want her to get that image of dad stuck in her head. She wouldn't be able to forgive him and the way he's been living.' _

"Just forget it…"

Finn stared at his sister, and after a few seconds, walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her lightly. "I don't want it to be this way either… trust me. But… I don't want the image of dad now to ever enter your mind."

Rain rested her head on Finns chest, fighting back her tears. "…Is he really in that bad of shape right now?"

"It's the worst I've seen him since mom left. I just want him to clean up and actually start doing something right with his life. I swear I'm not doing this to hurt you, Rain."

The young girl brought her hands up slowly, wrapping them around Finn's form. "I know. I just miss him so much…"

"Say," Finn said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away slightly. He put on a smile for her as he looked down at his younger sister. "Why don't we go see if mom needs some help cooking dinner? Like old times?"

Rain wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, nodding her head in agreement. _'Maybe with Finn here… he'll be tolerable.'_

* * *

As the two siblings made their way to the kitchen, they could hear their mother on the phone with someone, chatting cheerfully to the person on the other end. Finn turned the corner and saw Juvia sitting at the table, giggling like a school girl. He raised a brow as he walked over to her, motioning to the counters, silently asking if anything needed to be finished up. Juvia smiled brightly as she giggled, nodding and pointing to the large salad bowl she had started on the counter. The ice mage turned slightly to his sister, motioning her to follow him to help. Rain glanced over at her mother at the table as she passed quickly, not making too much eye contact because she didn't want to talk. She didn't want to get wrapped up into another conversation about how she doesn't open up to her own mother.

As the two walked to up to the counter, Finn grabbed a knife, a cutting board, and some carrots to be cut. He set them down in front of Rain and whispered. "Here, you can cut these up, I'll cut up the celery. That seems like the last couple of things mom needs in here."

Rain nodded as she took the knife from Finn, slowly cutting small pieces of carrots on the cutting board. Finn's blue eyes glanced over to his sister one last time before moving down to his own hands, watching as he carefully cut the vegetable on the counter. "So how's school going?"

Rain shrugged her shoulders slowly. "I would be lying if I said I liked it there." She replied coolly.

"You mean to tell me that after four years of living here, you still don't like the school? Even I am kinda jealous. It seems like such a nice place." Finn said with a half-smile.

Rain stopped her hands briefly, her head hanging down slightly. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You don't know how it really is… what it's really like on the inside…."

Finn turned his head to Rain, about to speak when the doorbell rang at the front door. Juvia stood up quickly and excitedly clapped her hands together. "Oh! He's early! I knew he said he would be here early, but I'm not even finished with preparing dinner!"

Finn kept his eyes on his sister as he spoke to his mother. "I'll get the door mom, you can finish up in here…"

The water mage grinned as she took Finn's place in the kitchen. "Thank you so much Finn! This will be a great chance for you two to get to know each other before dinner!"

Finn rinsed his hands off and dried them quickly, making his way to the front door. '_So this is it… mom's new boyfriend is behind this door. I really hope Rain is wrong about him. I truly want to see mom happy like this more often….'_

Finn placed his hand on the doorknob, taking in one last breath as he opened the door, unsure of what he was about to see. The young ice mage opened the door and was surprised to see the man before him. He was a tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky dark blue hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He noticed the man had a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows with a strange tattoo above his right eyebrow. He wore very ornate pieces of clothing, with polished dark shoes, and three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm, making it quite obvious to Finn that this guy had money.

'_He looks like total opposite of dad… which probably means he's gonna act nothing like dad… this might actually be interesting…'_ Finn thought to himself as he looked the man over silently.

The dark haired man grinned as he closed his eyes, he brought his hand up to his chin, while the other went to his elbow as he spoke. His voice slightly deep and smooth as he spoke. "You must be Finn. I've heard so much about you."

"Uh… yeah… and you must be my mom's new boyfriend?"

The man smirked as he moved his hand up to his hair, running his fingers through the overhanging locks. "Indeed I am, young man. The name is Bora. Bora of Prominence. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Finn rubbed the back of his head as he watched the man hold his hand up by the part of his hair he just ran his fingers through as the other hand rested on his hip. "Um… no I'm sorry. I'm not from around here. I live with my dad and don't really have time to—"

Bora quickly cut off Finn as he walked in past him. "No matter, son. I'm sure we will be getting to know each other quite well soon enough. Now then, where is your beautiful mother?"

Finn watched the man walk past him as he slowly closed the door. "She's… in the kitchen…"

Bora made his way to the kitchen and saw Juvia's back to him. He smiled as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, speaking into her ear. "Hello, my precious jewel."

The young ice mage watched his mother giggle and turn around to face Bora, wrapping her arms around him as well as she looked up into his eyes. "Did you get a chance to meet Finn yet?"

Bora pushed her away slightly, holding her forearms lightly in his hands. "Why yes. He seems to be quite the gentleman, much like myself. I'm looking forward to getting to know him better over dinner." Bora's eyes moved over to Rain who was placing the cut carrots into the large salad bowl. "Rain, darling, so good to see you out of that gloomy room of yours. How are you doing my dear?"

Rain paused slightly at his words. She hated how he spoke to her mother, more so how he spoke to her. She often would simply ignore him, but because Finn and his mother were now in the room, she didn't want to make things difficult. "Fine." She said quickly as she took the bowl to the table, setting it down and quickly taking her place in her seat. Bora turned his attention back to Juvia and smiled.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked smoothly. Juvia let out a soft and happy sigh as she spoke.

"No, you can just go sit down at the table. Finn can help me bring in dinner."

Bora held up his hand to Juvia, tipping his head towards her slightly. "Please… allow me, my dear." With a snap of his right hand's fingers, along with a small gesture with his same hand, everything Juvia had been preparing began to float out of the kitchen to the dining table, gently floating down into place. As Finn sat down at the table, he noticed Rain roll her eyes at the magic Bora was performing. He didn't think it was that weird because he was simply helping his mother so she didn't have to carry everything.

Bora and Juvia both made their way to the table as well, sitting down next to each other and across from Finn and Rain. For the longest time, dinner was quiet and awkward. Finn couldn't figure out a good time to ask questions, Rain picked at her food with her fork, not really interested in eating, and Bora was once again using his telekinesis to bring a fork with some food at the end of it to his mother's mouth, receiving a giggle or two from her in the process.

Finn swallowed the food he had been chewing for a minute and opened his mouth to speak. "So… Bora… how did you and my mom meet?"

The dark haired man smiled as he brought his hand to his chin once more, wrapping an arm around Juvia's shoulders. "Well you see, young man, one day while I was making port, I was in town and just so happen to see this lovely beauty walking by. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I just had to meet her. One month later I made my move, and now here we are."

Finn raised a brow at the two older grown-ups sitting across from him. "And what kind of business do you do?"

"Ah, very good question." Bora said as he removed his arm from Juvia's shoulders only to hold a finger up towards Finn. "You see, I am in the… trading business. I take my yacht all over to the different towns, buying and trading my merchandise. I also rent out my yacht or throw extravagant parties for fundraisers or charities, so I am surprised to hear that you have not heard of me, young Finn."

"Well, like I said, I'm a pretty busy guy. Between school, work, training, and… taking care of my dad… I don't have a lot of time to do things that I want to do." Finn said as he looked at Bora who raised his own brow towards Finn.

"You mean to tell me _you _have been taking care of your father all on your own?" Bora asked in amazement.

Finn shrugged his shoulders like it was really nothing. "Someone had too. It isn't that bad now that I have a routine with him. I mean unless he goes out on nights that I have work and a ton of homework, then I'm stuck going to pick him up and—" Finn stopped himself midsentence as he thought to himself. _'Wow… I just started talking to this guy like I've known him forever… I guess he isn't that bad… I mean, I'm talking to him without any real awkwardness.' _His solid blue eyes glanced back over to Rain and saw she was still picking at her food. '_Why do you feel so uneasy around this guy Rain?_'

Finn turned his head back to Bora and apologized quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to start talking about my dad and what I do back home."

Bora waved a hand at Finn. "Not a problem young man. Your mother has already told me so much about you. I think it's quite admirable of you to help your parents out like that. I see a lot of my younger self in you, Finn."

"Finn is nothing like you."

Everyone around Rain snapped their heads towards the young girl, eyes wide in disbelief that the first words of the night out of her mouth were those. Juvia's wide eyes grew angry as she looked to her daughter. "Rain! Don't talk like that!"

The young girl stared back at her mother silently. Bora simply laughed it off as he placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder, running a hand through his hair once more. "Don't worry about it my jem, she didn't mean anything by that."

Rain shot a look to Bora as he spoke. Her voice calm as she talked back. "Yes I did. You are far from being anything like Finn. He's a thousand times better than you'll ever be!" The young girl quickly stood up, slamming her hands on the table before her mother could get another word out. "Please excuse me…."

The rain woman stood as she watched her daughter leave the dining room and head back down the hall to her own room. Finn stood just as fast as Juvia did and held up a hand to his mother. "I'll go talk to her mom, excuse me."

As her oldest child left the room, Juvia sunk back down in her seat with a heavy sigh, her hand coming up to her forehead as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry about Rain… she's been in a mood more than usual lately."

Bora smirked as he hugged Juvia lightly. "It's alright my love. She's still trying to adjust to me. I know it's hard for such a young girl to have another man in her life while her father is still in the picture. Give her time, I'm sure she'll come around."

* * *

Finn entered Rains room just as she jumped into her bed, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at herself. "What the hell was that all about Rain?"

"You heard him Finn… he's a pompous jerk that doesn't deserve to be with mom." Rain said coolly.

Finn out stretched his hand as he spoke to his sister. "I don't see the problem with this guy. Yeah he's a little out there, but I'm not picking up any bad vibes like you are."

Rain snapped her head towards Finn, her hands making fists as they went down to her sides. "That's because you don't live here! You don't know what it's really like when he's around! And you don't know what I have to go through on a daily basis here at home and at school!"

Finn snapped back angrily, raising his voice to his sister as he yelled back at her. "THAT'S BECAUSE IM STUCK BACK HOME TAKING CARE OF DAD! I'm too busy with college, with work, with… keeping him away from the bar every night! On top of that, I'm trying to train with his drunk ass any free time I get! So yeah, I can't be here all the time to see what's really going on!" Frustration was written all over Finn as he groaned and turned his back to his sister, rubbing his head with his hand, kicking himself mentally for losing it with his sister. He had never yelled at her before, let alone raised his voice. He just needed a minute to calm down and regain his thoughts. Unfortunately for him, Rain was not going to let that happen just yet.

The younger girl stood from her bed quickly, raising her own voice at her older brother. "Then let me come back home with you! I hate it here! I hate the college I'm in, I have no friends here. All of the girls at school don't talk to me, and none of them make an effort to come to me. I'm alone in there. "

Finn turned on his heels, pointing an accusing finger to his sister as he spoke angrily. "_You_ don't make an effort to talk to others! _You_ are the one who doesn't like to talk to people and you're not giving this new college, that mom is paying for mind you, a chance! It's an all-girls school so I don't see what the problem is. You shouldn't have to fear trying to make friends with other girls, Rain."

"I'm not afraid of making new friends! I just…" Rain looked away from Finn's hard gaze, her thoughts racing through her head.

"What? You just _what_?" Finn said in frustration.

Rain's head snapped back up, her eyebrows crossed as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "I'M SO UNHAPPY THERE THAT I BRING RAIN WITH ME! AND ALL OF THE GIRLS MAKE FUN OF ME FOR IT! THIS PLACE, THIS SITUATION, HIM! THEY ALL MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"

Finn waited a minute to speak as he watched Rain stand before him in anger, trying to catch her breath slightly from shouting so quickly at her brother. Finn sighed slightly as he looked at Rain. "You know the rain doesn't always come around just when you're upset… it's just… weather…"

"You're wrong! Mom told me that rain would follow her around all the time when she was my age, all because she was sad. I'm the spitting image of mom and everything going on is making me feel so upset that it rains all the time… it rains so much because of me."

"Rain that's ridiculous! I'm upset all the time but you don't see the rain following me around, do you? It's just a coincidence that it just so happens to be raining when you are feeling down. Mom also told me that it rains here quite a bit around this season. I think you just need to suck it up and deal with the fact that mom is moving on. She has someone who… makes her happy. We need to be happy for her now. You need to buck up and try to make some friends, maybe then you won't be so distracted by this guy." Finn turned back around and let his head lean back slightly as he stared up towards the ceiling, his voice softening. "And then I won't have to worry so much about you when I'm back at home with dad…."

Finns eyes widened slightly as slender arms reached around his waist, hugging him lightly as a head rested on his backside. Rain stood with Finn for a long minute in silence, feeling bad that her brother had to do this on his own, how he constantly worried about her and their mother while he was away. "I could come home and help you know… I could watch dad while you're in school and at work… I could take the night classes so then you can be with him while I'm away…" Her voice was soft and full of sorrow. Finn smiled slightly as he turned around to his sister, making her look up into his solid blue eyes.

"I know you want to come help, but its ok Rain. I've got everything under control and like I said, I don't want you to come home just yet." Finn could see the tears swelling in her eyes as she looked away, saddened by his answer. "Say… why don't we go take a walk? Clear both of our minds and just get out of this house. I think we both could use it."

Rain brought a hand up to her face, wiping away her small tears away from her eyes as she moved away from Finn. "Can we go to the town square? It's not too far away walking distance…"

Finn smiled as he wrapped his arms around Rains' smaller frame. "I'd walk to the ends of the earth with you Rain. Just let me go tell mom where we are going."

The two siblings smiled at one another, both heading back down the stairs to where their mother and Bora were left at. Rain glanced into the dining room, catching Boras' gaze as she passed. He had a smile over his lips as he watched her walk past, sending chills down her spine. Finn placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her further past the dining room. "I'll let mom know we are heading out." Finn said quietly as he turned to move further into the dining room.

Juvia quickly stood as she watched her daughter walk past the doorway, and her son entering the room. "Is everything ok? Is she alright?!" She asked worriedly.

Finn waved a hand, signaling that everything was fine. "She'll be fine mom. We're going to go out for a bit."

Juvia let out a soft and relieving sigh. "Thank you Finn… I was really starting to worry about her." The water mage slowly sat back down in her seat as Bora began to stood, making his way over to Finn. The dark blue haired man made his way around the table to Finn, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Finn, I'm having a soirée on my yacht tomorrow night, and I would like to invite you and our sister to come along with your mother."

Finn raised a brow as he glanced from the man's hand on his shoulder to the narcissistic look on his face. "Uhh… what for?"

Bora grinned as he brushed his fingers threw his hair. "In honor of myself and my business, the Rune Knights Academy and a few other important and very well respected people I owe quite a bit too. I have these parties every year around this time. I won't lie, this event isn't for some penniless bum off the streets. Its invitation only and I only invite the well-known, rich and famous, or in this case, the beautiful woman that is your mother and her two very precious children. And if you were ever interested in getting into the Rune Knights Academy, it would be a good chance for you to meet its head master. I might even be able to put in a good word for you, my boy."

Finn slowly moved his shoulder down away from the man's hand, standing back upright as he spoke. "Thanks… I'll uh… I'll think about it." The ice mage turned on his heels and made his way back to his sister by the front door, motioning her to leave the house quickly. Bora turned back around to face Juvia, grinning smugly to himself.

"I sincerely hope those two will decide to come with us tomorrow night. I've put a ton of work into this party."

Juvia smiled slightly as she watched Bora walk back to his seat beside her. "I know, my love, I'm just… so sorry about Rain… I honestly don't know what has gotten into her lately." The water mages' blue eyes began to swell with tears, her head lowering slightly as she spoke.

Bora smiled as he moved his hand to Juvia's' chin, lightly lifting her face to look into his dark eyes. "My darling Juvia… it is quite alright. She is simply adjusting to having me around. Don't not stress over it. You can clearly see I am not." The mage said as he planted a soft kiss upon Juvia's' lips, making the water mage blush slightly.

* * *

The rain had ceased as Finn and Rain walked in silence for half an hour to the towns square, thinking quietly to themselves as the moonlight helped light their path along with the lanterns on the stone path. Finn glanced up at the night sky, noticing some darkened clouds beginning to roll over them. He could sense something was coming, deep within him. He always thought it was because he had his mothers' blood inside that he could tell when it was going to storm. Whenever it did storm, he could sense something inside of him, urging him to use is magic, almost like it was granting him more power than he could ever imagine having. He would always ignore this gut feeling, seeing how whenever he felt it, thunder would shortly follow.

As Finn stared up into the night sky and at the rain clouds rolling back in. They looked slightly darker than the rain clouds he was used to. He wondered if a thunderstorm was headed their way. He spoke slightly nervous to Rain. "S-so how is your magic coming along?"

Rain looked up at Finn with a small smile. "I could show you, come with me." She grabbed Finns' wrist, gently pulling him along with her as she walked faster to the large fountain in the middle of the towns square. She let him go a few steps before the fountain and motioned him to wait for a second. As the younger girl stepped up to the fountain, she took in a deep breath, breathing in the cool air that was rushing past her from the anticipated rain storm. She could feel something inside her too. Something powerful. She took her stance, spreading her feet apart, her hands coming together. Finn noticed she was using a different technique for her magic, wondering if it was something she picked up in school.

He watched as the girl slowly brought her hands down to the fountains cold stone, ice quickly forming over it. He watched as the water began to freeze in place and was amazed how she was able to make ice sculptures in the ice from just where she was standing. He looked over to her, seeing how effortless it was for her to perform this magic. It made him envious of her, wishing he was able to perform at the same level as his younger sister. She stood up straight and smiled at Finn, holding a finger up as she spoke. "I can do this now too."

She walked around to where her ice sculptures were formed over the fountains frozen waters, placing a finger on each of them and making them come to life. Finn's eyes widened as he watched the ice moving on its own. "That's…impossible…. No one has been able to make ice objects move on their own unless they were first made animated."

Rain made her way back over to her brother, quite proud of what she was able to do. "I can't do it all the time… only when it rains. It's weird. I can feel something inside of me when it's about to rain… it nags at me and makes me want to use my magic. It makes me feel stronger."

Finn chuckled slightly as he wrapped an arm around his sisters' shoulders, completely forgetting about the nervousness he was feeling minutes ago. "You make no sense Rain."

The girl looked up at her brother confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"You complain that whenever you are sad, the rain follows you like a gloomy cloud, yet just now, you told me that it makes you stronger and I just witnessed something that's never been done before. You say it's because of the rain. Which technically means that the rain is quite special to you in more ways than one."

Rain crossed her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes. "Name one other thing that makes the rain so "special."

Finn turned his sister around and started walking back the way they came. Rain turned slightly and waved her hand towards the fountain, causing the ice to melt into water and start running once more. "Have I ever told you how you got your name?"

Rain looked up at her brother, remembering that it was he who had given her the name Rain. She thought back to the day he told her.

* * *

"Finn, Rain, make sure you put on your rain coats and boots before you go outside!" Juvia called from the kitchen as she washed the dirty dishes in the sink.

Finn stopped before he made his way to the front door, turning around to face his mother in the kitchen. "It's not supposed to thunder, is it mom?"

Juvia smiled as she spoke. "No sweetie, just rain."

The two young ice mages smiled and laughed as they sat down near the front door, eager to get outside in the light rain that was passing through. Finn was first to put on his rain boots and rain coat, buttoning the blue buttons quickly. He looked at his sister who was having trouble putting on her yellow rubber boots. Finn quickly knelt down and helped her shove her tiny foot in the shoe.

Gray came up from behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her shoulder lightly. "They seem pretty excited to get outside."

Juvia smiled as she placed a clean plate in the empty sink beside her. "It's been a while since it's rained here. Not to mention Rain has been sick every time it rained here so she hasn't really experienced it a whole lot."

Gray smiled as he moved away from Juvia to watch his children get ready to go outside. "Make sure you stay in the yard Finn. Don't let your sister out of your site out there."

Finn looked back to his father, a smile over his face. "I'll watch her dad!" The young boy helped his sister up and placed a yellow rain hat over her short blue hair. He grabbed her hand and quickly made their way outside. Finn helped his sister down the front steps of the house and walked with her to the yard, hand in hand.

Rain willingly followed her brother into the wet grass, her big boots squeaking as they rubbed against one another. Finn let her hand go as he ran through the grass in circles, giggling and holding his arms out at his sides. Rain stood in the middle of Finn's circles, unsure what to do in the rain. She brought her hands up to her face as she watched Finn carefully, slowly turning in a circle to keep her eyes on her big brother.

"Isn't this fun Rain?!" Finn said excitedly as he ran and jumped all around the yard.

Rain shook her head, not saying a word as the rain came down on her.

Finn stopped and stood there watching her for a second as he caught his breath. "Why don't you like it?"

The small girl shrugged her shoulders as she looked down. Finn ran up to her and put an arm around her small shoulders. "What's wrong? It's just water."

"I don't like it… its cold and its making me get all wet…"

"Yeah but think of it this way. It's like we're out here with mommy. She's called the Rain woman, and your name is Rain."

The girl looked up at her brother. "Why?"

"Cause that's what I named you. Mommy and daddy asked me what they should call you and I said that Rain was a good name. I also said it's because I like the rain and mommy, and I knew that I would like you too."

"So… the rain is a good thing?" the girl said hesitantly.

Finn raised his hands up in the air excitedly. "Yeah! Plus you can do this!" The young boy ran over to the driveway where a dip was and jumped into a puddle, making a big splash. He waved a hand to his sister, motioning her to try. "Come on! It's fun!"

Rain made her way to her brother, stepping one small boot into the puddle and looking up to Finn. He shook his head as he pushed her back lightly. "Like this." He crouched down and leaped into the puddle once more. Finn turned and looked at his sister. "Come on Rain! It's fun!"

Rain looked from her brother to the puddle. She took a breath and shut her eyes as she jumped into the puddle. She opened her eyes just before her feet met with the ground. As she watched the water splash around her feet, she smiled brightly. She giggled as she stomped at the water one foot at a time, turning around in a circle as she played.

"See? Its fun isn't it?"

Rain giggled as she followed Finn, jumping in puddles that he had just splashed through.

Gray moved to the window in the living room, looking out to his children as they played. "She seems to be enjoying it now."

Juvia dried her hands off and walked over to Gray, smiling as she too watched her kids play. "I'm glad." Juvia said as she let out a soft sigh, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you think they will discover how important the rain is?"

Gray grinned as he wrapped a hand around Juvia. "Maybe one day they will find out on their own how the rain will help them."

* * *

Rain nudged Finn's side lightly. "Yes… you did. When we were younger."

"So they why do you think the rain is such a bad thing?"

Rain shrugged her shoulders as they walked together, letting out a sigh as she spoke. "I don't know… ever since we moved here… that's just how I've been feeling about the rain."

"Well know that you remember, try to cheer up." Finn said as he gripped his sisters' shoulder. "And come with me to that party tomorrow. It'll mean a lot to mom too if you come along."

Rain frowned slightly as she thought to herself. "If I go… it won't be for mom or… Bora…. It'll be because you asked me to come along."

Finn smiled as they walked. "Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun."

* * *

Finn held his glass lightly as he scanned the room around him. He saw important figures speaking to one another, feeling out of place even though he had looked the part of some rich fellow. Bora had bought his mother, Rain, and Finn brand new outfits to wear for this soirée he had created. The yacht was cramped and full of important business people that apparently all know of Bora. Finn took a sip of his drink as he walked slowly through the heavy crowd. His blue eyes scanning the room as the music filled his ears of its smooth sound. He looked over to who was playing. A small group of musicians sat in a tight, nit group. Most of them were just old men but there was one in particular who stood out.

A young girl, with platinum blonde hair playing the violin caught Finn's eye. He stopped and watched her play. She was wearing a long white dress that framed her entire body, showing little of her light skin. Her light blue eyes were glued to the paper in front of her as she played, not noticing the ice mage staring at her for quite some time now. He admired how she made it look like playing the violin was effortless. Her movements were precise and damn near perfect. _'She's not half bad with that thing…. She's not too bad looking either… she looks like the total opposite of Lily…'_

Finn's thoughts ended as a hand landed on his shoulder, causing Finn to turn his head quickly. Bora stood beside Finn now with another man beside him. "Enjoying the entertainment, Finn?"

Finn looked from Bora to the girl sitting beyond him. "Uh, yeah. I just happened to notice that they were right there playing. At first I thought it was something on the overhead speakers."

Bora grinned as he put a hand to his chin. "No my dear lad. There is nothing too expensive for these soirées. I only get the very best to play on my yacht. As you may have noticed, the one playing the violin is our newest edition."

Finn's solid blue eyes moved back to the girl. "She is quite good. Is she one of your clients?"

The man beside Bora now spoke up. "She is my daughter."

Finn nearly spit out his drink that he had just taken. His head turned slowly to the man who just spoke. He was a slim man of average height with long, tied up black hair; two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covers his forehead. His eyes were lavender that seemed to pierce right through his circular-lensed glasses. He looked like he was a very important figure that Bora knew just from how he was dressed.

Bora held out a hand as he spoke. "Where are my manners? Finn, this man right here is none other than Master Lahar of the Rune Knights Academy. I figured you would like to talk to him in case you were ever interested in going to the school."

Finn held out a hand to Lahar as he stood up straight. "It's very nice to meet you sir. I've read a lot about the Rune Knights Academy, and it was the place my father was constantly trying to get me to attend. It seems like a very nice school, but as I've told my mother and father before, I just don't think it's the right place for me."

Lahar took Finn's hand into his own, squeezing it with a firm grip. "Bora has told me much about you Finn. I find it interesting that you wouldn't want to attend the most renowned school that still is standing to this day. We could help you achieve a higher level with your magic skill, among other things. There are dorms on site so you wouldn't have to worry about finding a place to stay. Bora here as even offered to pay for everything."

Finn took his hand back as his eyes flashed to Bora. The man smiled as he looked back at Finn. "Yes, it's true. Your mother has told me that it would be hard for her to support two of her kids in very expensive colleges at once, so I went ahead and made arrangements for your schooling at the Rune Knights Academy. Should you choose to go there one day."

"I… I don't know what to say…"

Bora wrapped his hand around Finns shoulders. "Say yes, my boy! You wouldn't have to worry about a thing and you would be able to see your mother and sister more often. The Rune Knights Academy is less than an hour away from them."

"We have also read over your school records. You are more than qualified to attend my school. Probably one of the brightest minds I've ever seen. You should reconsider joining the Academy."

The ice mage smiled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm… truly grateful for the offer, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to decline."

Lahar closed his eyes and smiled. "I respect your decision, but should you ever change your mind, our doors will always be open for you Finn. Now if you will excuse me…" Finn moved out of the way and watched Lahar walk past him and to his daughter who had just finished playing their song and was now taking a break. As she stepped down from her seat, she smiled brightly at her father who looked her over in amazement. He could tell he was quite proud of his girl. Finn turned his attention back to Bora.

"I'm really sorry."

Bora waved a hand. "It's not a big deal Finn. My offer will still stand should you ever choose to go there one day."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find your mother and introduce her to someone. Why don't you go check on your sister?" Bora said as he glided past Finn, brushing his fingers through his overhanging locks.

Finn rolled his eyes as he turned in the opposite direction of Bora, heading back through the crowd the way he came. He spotted Rain at one of the tables, boredom over her face as she ran her finger around the rim of her drink. Finn quickly made her way to her and sat down in the stiff chair beside hers, letting out a sigh.

"Man, I think Bora is trying very hard to get me to like him. He just introduced me to the head master of the Rune Knights Academy and offered to pay for my schooling… it's kinda weird." He said with a laugh as he looked at his sister. Rain had her elbow propped up on the table as her head rested in her palm. She continued to watch her finger movements over the glass as she spoke to Finn.

"He's trying so hard caz I don't like him. He's desperate to get you on his side so no one will believe me how I have this bad feeling about him."

Finn grinned as his solid blue eyes went down to his own drink. He watched the dark liquid swirl around in circles as he turned his glass. "I don't know Rain. I still don't sense anything bad about him." He quickly cut Rain off before she could start arguing with him over the subject. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not giving up on this feeling you have. I still haven't made my decision about this guy. But you can't deny the fact that he's making mom happy."

Rain's expression softened as she turned her blue eyes back to her drink. "I know…"

Finn turned in his seat, throwing his arm around the top of the chair. "Not to mention he does know how to throw a party. I mean, it's pretty boring with all these higher ups prancing around here…" Finn said as he started to imitate someone stuck up, holding up his glass with his pinky out, his head stuck up. Rain watched as her brother made fun of everyone around them further. A small smile came over her face the more he imitated them talking and the different things they were doing.

Finn kept up the charade until Rain couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. He joined in her laughter as he set his drink back down. It felt good to hear her laugh again, to see that smile on her face. The ice mage was glad he still had it in him to make her laugh.

"Heh… you know… that's something I probably picked up from Leo."

Rain's laughter slowly died down as Finn spoke, a soft smile still left on her face. "Yeah… it does sound like something Leo would do if he was here."

"He really did want to come see you. I was half tempted to let him come along to be honest. I didn't tell him that though."

Rain looked down at her drink and continued to smile. "He would have tried even harder if you had told him."

Finn leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, well… I wasn't sure if you were up to seeing him and I honestly didn't want to be watching him constantly." The blue haired boy leaned forward and moved closer to Rain. "You should give him a call one of these days. It'll get him off my back for not taking him with me to see you."

"Hm." Rain pondered the thought in her head for a long time, once more watching her fingers glide over the glass.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you two!"

Finn turned his head and looked up to his mother as Rain continued to stare down at her drink. He smiled at his mother as he stood up from his chair, moving over to the chair on the other side of him and pulling it out for Juvia. "Here mom."

"Oh, Finn. Thank you." Juvia sat down and fanned herself with her hand as Finn sat back down in his seat. "It's a little warm in here with all of these people isn't it?" She said with a smile. "Are you both at least enjoying yourselves? I know it's really crowded tonight and Bora has been dragging me around to meet everyone here."

"Yeah we're fine. I thought the small orchestra was pretty cool. Oh and I met the head master to the Rune Knights Academy."

"Oh? How did that go over?"

"Did Bora really agree to pay for everything mom?" Finn asked seriously as he stared at his mother. His solid blue eyes unwavering.

Juvia turned her gaze away from her son as she folded her hands together on the table. "Finn… I honestly didn't want him to do it… but if you were wanting to switch schools, I knew that I was going to need some help."

"Mom, I could have paid my own way in. It's no different from me paying for my schooling back home. Not to mention I turned down the offer."

"You're not going to even consider the option Finn?" Juvia asked as she looked back up at her son. "It really won't be a problem if you want to go there."

Finn sighed as he clenched his fists under the table. "Mom, please—"

"Can I have your attention everyone? Yes, please, your attention!" Bora's voice rang throughout the yachts' dining area. Everyone's heads turned to the center as Bora held up a hand in the air as the other held onto a small microphone. "Thank you all for attending my soirée this lovely evening. I would like for you all to enjoy this last bit of entertainment before we end the night. A promising young woman with a new violin solo that is still growing in popularity. Please, lend her your undivided attention." As the lights began to dim down, Bora made his way to the last empty seat at the table Finn was sitting at. He placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder as he sat down in between her and Rain, smiling at the young musician who was about to perform.

Finn, Rain and Juvia turned their attention to the center where someone had come into view with a single spot light upon them. Finn noticed it was the same girl playing the violin with the small group of older men. She had changed her outfit to a shorter and loose fitting sun dress, white with a pink trim around the edges. She was barefoot and blue eyes were closed as she stood in place like a statue. He raised a brow as he watched her standing perfectly still with her violin up against her chin, resting peacefully on her shoulder.

As the girl began to play, she slowly started to move her body along with her music that she was playing. It was soothing, almost reminding Finn of the ocean. He watched her dance and play her violin with ease, dancing around the center of the room, all eyes glued to this girl in awe.

Finn watched as she moved so fluidly, her eyes closed softly, and never once bumping into anything or anyone. He was amazed at the talent this girl had. He had never seen another musician play as good as her, besides Lily that is. But she mainly played electric and acoustics. Nothing simple like a violin. He watched as she spun, her platinum blonde hair swirling around, her feet barely staying in one spot for very long as she performed her song. He imagined her playing this by the waters, and like a water mage, trying to control the unforgiving sea with her song. Her song was commanding and full of power and excitement, but then it was passionate, and soft, constantly changing… like the ocean. Finn leaned in towards Bora and whispered. "What is the name of the song she is performing?"

Bora leaned in and whispered back with a smile. "Master of Tides."

Finn turned back around to watch this young girl play. '_Master of Tides…_' He watched her finish her song with such grace. After the very last note she hit, she opened her eyes and held her bow up into the air as she struck her last pose, taking a soft bow at the crowd as they clapped and cheered for her. Mostly everyone sitting down stood almost immediately and gave her a standing ovation. Finn found himself part of the crowd as he stood and began to clap for her, still amazed at her skill.

'_Maybe coming here tonight wasn't too bad after all.'_

* * *

**AN: I quickly reread over this so I hope I caught everything…. . also! In case you were wondering, Master of Tides is an actual song played with a violin. If you would like to hear it or look it up, its Master of Tides by Lindsay Stirling. She is quite amazing at what she can do. :)**

**Also…. Who knew it was going to be Bora Juvia was dating? Shocker anyone? lol**

**FairyTailFairy32027: haha yes. I do like to write drama. Thank you so much for enjoying it ^^ I try to put all of my feelings into my stories. It definitely helps because then you all enjoy it even more!**

**Depressica: thank you! hopefully this one is just as good.**

**Nyma: lol its ok, like I said, I sometimes don't always get to post up every week like I want to. And yes gray does. Perhaps sometime soon he will? And yes, I tossed around the idea of Juvia dating Bora or Lyon for quite a while. As much as I wanted it to be Lyon… bora fit the category for what will happen later on down the road. Finn will get to a happier place… I'm just not gonna tell ya when ;) and I love you too! I love everyone who has reviewed and kept up with all my stories thus far! It really means a lot to me that I have such awesome followers! *hugs!***

**Mgaa: lol yeppers! And probably not the person you wanted her with I'm sure :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Chapter 14**

**So this chapter has a few time skips, but nothing too major of time skips… it's a really cute chapter and it has some funny moments in it as well. I hope you all enjoy. I quickly reread over it all so I hope I caught everything… if not I'll fix it later.**

**Nyma****: ****I'm very happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter. It was fun to write after I got past the part I was stuck at lol and I just had to give Rain some emotion and fierceness lol as for Bora… I cannot say what's gonna happen. It's a secret ;) and as for Leo, you might enjoy this last bit at the end of the chapter.****and trust me… things will happen between Finn and Lily… soooon….**

**Depressica****: I know I seriously kicked myself in the ass to get that last chapter posted!**

* * *

Finn yawned as he stepped out of his car, stretching his arms up in the air for a minute. "Damn… I always forget how long of a ride it is from moms' house." His eyes widened slightly as his phone went off in his pocket. His hand quickly reached in and pulled it out, looking down at the text he just received from Lily. He smirked as he read it. "She must know I'm back home."

"_Hey Finn! Not sure if you are home yet or if you're still on the road, but you should come up to the park when you get back! Let me know if you can make it!"_

Finns' fingers quickly responded to the girl, letting her know that he had just gotten home and was going to head up there as soon as he put his bags in his room. A smile was on his face as he placed his phone back into his pocket, glad to know that Lily had asked him to hang out someplace other than her house for once. The young ice mage put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his bag from the car, closing the door and heading inside to his house. Finn put his hand up to the door knob and turned it, opening the door and letting out a sigh. As he closed the door behind him he yelled out. "Dad… you forgot to lock the door again…." Finn took off his shoes and walked further into the house, his eyes searching the living room for his father. "Dad?"

Solid blue eyes fell upon a man completely passed out on the couch. His head fallen back in his seat, his mouth opened wide as he slept, his arms stretched out over the back and the arm. An empty bottle in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other; its ashes slowly falling down onto the couches fabric. Finn rolled his eyes as he dropped his bag down by the stairs, walking over to the couch and taking what was left of the cigarette out of Grays' hand and putting it into the full ash tray on the small table beside the couch. He took the empty bottle out of Grays other hand and set it down on the coffee table. The young boy looked around the area Gray had been in all weekend.

'_Did you even leave this spot? Geez dad… you're hopeless without me here.' _Finn sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing where to start picking up.

"Heey kid… you're home."

Finn looked back over to his father who had just woken up. He was rubbing his eyes roughly with his hand, the hangover hitting him hard. "Yeah I just got home."

Gray opened his eyes and looked around. "I didn't think you were going to be back so early… I was going to pick up."

Finn rolled his eyes and frowned, not believing that Gray was going to do much of anything before he had gotten home. He turned around and started walking to the stairs. Gray turned his body on the couch slightly. "Hey! Where are you goin'? Aren't ya gonna tell me how this weekend went?"

Finn stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turning to face his father just a few feet away on the couch. "Well… Rain misses you and wanted me to bring her home to see you."

"Why didn't you?"

Finn raised a finger to the area Gray had destroyed around the furniture. "Really dad? Did you want Rain to see her dad like this? In this state?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders slowly. "I would have cleaned up if you woulda called…."

"I didn't want her to come here and see you like this. So I told her no. She hates it at her new school, but her magic has gotten much stronger. Other than that, she seems to be doing fine."

Gray laughed slightly as he turned around, opening a new bottle and pouring it into a dirty glass on the table. "That's good to hear… she's still practicing her magic." Gray picked up the glass and brought it to his lips, drinking the warm alcohol slowly.

Finn picked up his bag and watched his father drink for a long minute. "I made her a promise that if you cleaned yourself up, I'd let her come home and see you. It's a shame it probably won't ever happen."

Gray let out a laugh as he raised his hand holding the glass into the air. "You don't think I would have cleaned up to see my own daughter? You're a funny kid, you know that? You get that from me."

Finn shook his head and rolled his eyes, his feet stepping on the stairs, wanting to get to his room quickly so he could leave again. _'Funny how you'd clean-up for her, yet I can barely get you to do anything when I ask….'_

"Aren't ya gonna tell me how your mother is?"

Finn stopped on the stairs, his mind debating with itself."She's… seeing someone new."

Gray stopped his hand before the glass could reach his lips as the words entered his ears. '_So she's moved on… she's seeing someone else….'_

"Is she happy?" Gray asked coolly.

Finn was actually surprised how well Gray was handling the news of his mother, but then again, he is hungover and starting to drink again. "Yeah. She seems pretty happy with this guy. Rain has a bad feeling about him but I didn't pick anything up on him."

Gray finished what was left in his glass and set the cup back down on the table. His dark eyes looking over at the picture of his smiling wife. "I'm glad she is happy."

Finn watched Gray for another moment before letting out a soft sigh and heading up the stairs, his phone going off in his pocket again. '_I just need to hurry up and get out of here. I'm sure Lily has already headed to the park by now. Not to mention I really don't feel like dealing with dad right now.'_

* * *

Lily smiled as she looked at the response from Finn, glad to see that he had gotten home at a good time. She was stuck getting lectured by Gajeel and just wanted to get out of the house at this point. Gajeel stopped mid-sentence and raised a finger at his daughter.

"And who the hell are you talking to that you can't pay attention to me right now?!" He yelled angrily.

Lily's hazel eyes glared up at her father from afar. "It's no one."

Gajeel growled as he continued to yell at his daughter. "I just don't see how you need to skip out on school for a week to go to this… this… what the hell did you say it was again?!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's a convention for bands all over the world. We already entered in and if we win, we get a ton of money! I don't see the problem taking a week off of school to go to this thing. You're the one who is making a big deal about it." Lily's phone went off once more in her hands. She looked down and smiled, giggling slightly at Finn's response to her last text. Her fingers went to work quickly to reply back to him.

Gajeel's metal brows twitched in aggravation as he watched his daughter. "Have you forgotten that your grades have been slipping and you've been skipping quite a bit of school as it is. I don't think you should do this young lady."

"Dad, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm in college for Christ sake. Just let me go do my own thing." Her eyes were down on her phone the whole time she spoke.

Gajeel's fists clenched together as he marched over to his oldest daughter. "Did you forget that it's MY money that's putting you through this college you speak of?! And who the hell are you texting so much?!"

Lily's head snapped up at her father, her hazel eyes matching his crimson orbs. She shouted as she waved her phone in the air with an attitude. "It's Finn! Ok?! Geez! Can I not talk to my best friend anymore?! I'm asking him if he can meet me up somewhere. Is that a crime now? Am I not allowed to leave the house without your permission? And as for my schooling, I'll be fine. I'm not going to fail any of my classes. I have plenty of time to get my grades back up. Now if you'll excuse me… I'm meeting my best friend up at the park."

The dark haired girl turned on her heels and marched out of the house, slamming the door behind her and leaving Gajeel speechless. Lily didn't bother looking back at him before she left the house, her mind fuming at the constant nagging from her father.

"He just doesn't understand anymore. He used to be in a band! So what the hell… why can't he juts support me and my band? It's so stupid… I wish I could just move out of there. Then I wouldn't have to deal with my dad all the time."

* * *

Finn sat on the wooden picnic table, tapping his hands on his knees as he scanned the large park around him. He watched as couples played with their children, elderly couple siting together feeding the birds at their feet, men playing with their dogs, and woman jogging together in small groups of two or three. He smiled as he breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the suns light rays falling on his skin. His blue eyes glanced down at his phone to check the time, a slight frown coming over his face. "Wonder if I should have just picked her up…"

Finn let out a breath as he looked back up, cupping his hands together as he continued to wait. As he turned his head, he noticed a girl making her way over to him, her feet stomping hard into the ground. She was wearing a dark green tank top and matching shorts, her black hair tied back into a pony tail. He watched Lily make her way up to him, anger written all over face.

His mind suddenly went back to the party over the weekend, imagining the young girl he had laid eyes upon. He could definitely see the difference in both girls now. Lily with her dark, wild, untamed hair, tanned skin, and dark colored clothing, not to mention her tough looking demeanor. The girl he saw play had light skin, and beautiful platinum blonde hair that seemed to look as calm as the young girl. She wore lighter colors and those eyes…. Finn closed his eyes for a second and imagined those blue eyes once more. Why was he drawn to those eyes so much? Was it because they were blue? Or was it because they looked so sincere and serene as she played her instrument so calmly and confidently?

Finn's thoughts ended abruptly as Lily climbed up onto the table and sat down next to Finn with a huff. His eyes opened quickly and looked over to his friend. "Hey, everything ok?"

Lily sighed as she placed her hands at either side of her body, her hazel eyes cast down at her feet. "Yeah… I just had a fight with my dad…again…"

Finn coughed slightly, trying to think of something to say to get her mind off of her father. "I uh, I invited Leo, but he said he was on a date so he wasn't able to come hang out with us."

Lily looked up and smiled at Finn. "That's ok." She leaned in to Finn, nudging him with her shoulder lightly. "I like it when it's just us hanging out. We haven't had time to do this for a while, huh?"

Finn blushed slightly and laughed lightly. "Yeah… I guess not. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda glad he was on a date."

"Besides, you need to tell me all about this weekend! How did it go? Did you meet this mystery man you mother is seeing now?"

Finn let out a breath as he looked out to the park in front of him, putting his hands together as he spoke. "It was alright. And yes I did meet this guy. His name is Bora and he seems pretty weird, and Rain doesn't seem to like him, but… he makes my mom happy. He had this crazy party on his yacht that we went to, and I got to meet the man running the Rune Knights Academy. Bora even offered to pay for my schooling if I chose to go there."

Lily turned her body slightly, placing a hand over her chest and looking concerned at Finn. "You aren't planning on leaving me are you?!" She said jokingly.

Finn laughed slightly and pushed back into her lightly. "Yeah right. You and Leo would be lost without me if I ever left."

Lily giggled and pushed him back. "Yeah right! You don't think I'd be able to handle myself and my school work by myself?"

Finn raised a brow and turned his head to her. "Oh so you're saying I should go to this new school that's hours away from here? Ok then…" Finn slowly started to climb down from the wooden table. "I guess I'll see you on my break then!"

Lily giggled as she reached out and grabbed Finns arm, pulling him back to the table. "No don't leave me!" The two friends laughed loudly as Finn climbed back up to his seat on the table.

Lily let go of Finns' arm and wiped away a tear she shed from laughing so hard. Once she caught her breath, she asked, "So how is Rain doing? I haven't heard from her in a long time."

Finn rubbed the back of his head for a moment. "Well…"

Lily watched him and smiled slightly, her eyebrows softening. "That bad, huh?"

"She wants to come home, but I wouldn't let her. I'm sure you can guess why."

Lily looked down slightly. "Yeah… but hey, if you want, she could always come stay with me and my family. Mom really misses seeing Rain and Juvia. And maybe you could have your dad meet up with Rain somewhere for lunch?"

"I don't know… he says he would clean up for Rain if she ever came into town… but part of me just doesn't believe him. You know I came back home to see him passed out on the couch with an empty bottle in one hand and a lit cig in the other?"

Lily's eyes opened slightly as Finn spoke, almost in disbelief that things have gotten so bad with Gray. "Wow… I see what you mean. I know I wouldn't want to see that with my own parents… even though my dad is constantly making me mad all the time…"

"It's hard you know…" Finns head lowered slightly. "Trying to take care of him, go to school, and practice my magic. She said she could come home and help me out, but I just don't want her to see him. She shouldn't have to be burdened by him too."

Lily looked at Finn for a long minute before wrapping her arms around him, embracing him. "Well I think you're the best guy around here Finn. You do so much for your dad, and on top of that, you're working, going to school, and still finding time to practice magic." The young girl looked up at her friend with a smile. "I'd say you're pretty amazing and that every guy should be like you."

Finn smiled and wrapped an arm around Lily, pulling her in closer. "Thanks Lil."

The two smiled at each other, not noticing the dark clouds rolling in over them. They hadn't noticed that most of the park goers had left or were heading to their cars as they continued to talk. Their conversation ended as they both felt a few rain drops fall on their skin. Lily turned her head up and held a hand out. "Is it supposed to rain? I didn't think it was going to…"

Without a second word said from either two, rain began to pour down from the clouds, soaking them both instantly. It was hard to see through the rough rain as it came down upon them. Finn didn't think it was possible to find his car through all of this rain, he grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her in one direction. Lily didn't bother to fight his pulling, even with her dragon slayer senses, she wasn't able to see a damn thing in front of her. Finn had found a giant tree the park was famous for and stopped pulling Lily as they reached a dry spot under its leaves. The two wiped their eyes free of the water droplets and wrung out their clothes the best they could as they caught their breath.

Lily shook her hands after wringing out her tank up and looked at Finn in confusion. "I thought you were afraid of storms?"

Finn stopped ringing out his shirt and looked up at Lily, a blank look on his face for a moment. "This is just rain. I'm afraid of thunder." As he stood up straight, he looked out to the falling rain, still coming down forcefully as the wind blew it sideways. "I'm ok with the rain in fact I kinda like it."

Lily was still confused by all of this. "What are you saying? I mean, you can't get thunder without a rain storm or lightning… so how can you be afraid of one and not the other?"

Finn turned to her and smiled. "I guess I never told you."

Lily watched as Finn made his way back over to her side, sitting down in the grass and leaning up against the tree that sheltered them from the harsh rain. Lily sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and waited patiently for him to explain.

"You see… being an ice mage, and having part of a water mage inside of me, whenever it rains, I can feel something inside of me give me strength and power. The same thing happens to Rain too. She can tap into that power more easily than I can, but I can still sense it flowing through my veins." Finn stretched his arm out and clenched his fist as he spoke. "But ever sense I was little, every time it would thunder or lightning… I could feel something else growing inside of me. Something that scared me as a child, well… I guess something that still makes me quite nervous to this day. It feels more powerful than what the rain brings me, as if it wanted to take over me. I never knew what I meant when I was younger and I've never told my dad or mom about it, so I still don't know what it is that claws me up inside when it storms really bad. I don't know… maybe one day I'll ask my dad about it. I guess this sounds pretty dumb doesn't it? Being scared of something inside of you when it storms really bad? Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

Lily was watching Finn the whole time he spoke, thinking back to the summer house and the night she had slept beside him during the storm that rolled over him. She never knew it was something as serious as this. She was always able to sense something deep within him but never was able to put a finger on it. She didn't want to bring up the subject either anytime she would sense it. Lily finally shook her head and smiled.

"No... I don't think it's stupid. I probably would be the same way if that ever happened to me when I was younger. But Finn…" Finn looked over to Lily as she looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you for telling me. I always thought it was because you were just weak, but… I understand now. I may not know what's going on inside of you, but I'm glad you told me about it."

Finn blushed slightly as he turned his head away. "S-so you don't think it's dumb that that's the reason why I'm so scared of really bad storms?"

Lily shook her head as she brought her hands up to her shoulders as she shivered. "Nope. And honestly…" A slightly blush came over the tanned girls cheeks as she looked down at her legs. "I thought it was very mature of you to tell me about it. Even though you should talk to your parents about this."

Finn looked back over to Lily and noticed her shivering. "Geez, Lil, why didn't you tell me you were cold?" Finn quickly wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her in close to his chest, her head and hand resting against him. Her hazel eyes widened slightly at the sudden pull from the boy next to her, slowly softening with a curl of her lips as she felt the sudden warmth from his body. Her cheeks turned slightly harder shade of red as he held her close.

"I guess I'm being the stupid one now. Not telling you that I'm cold and trying to tough it out on my own."

Finn chuckled as he placed his head on top of hers, a smile over his face as his eyes closed slightly.

* * *

Leo stared blankly at the girl across the table from him, his head resting in the palm of his hand as he thought to himself, tuning out the girl. _'Damn this is total bull… I finally get this chick to agree to go out with me and she's completely boring. The only thing she's got goin for her is her nice rack and ass. Well… she does look pretty good in this outfit… and man is she skinny. Not a bad skinny, sexy skinny…. God I wish we could just go back to my place or hers…. I'd love to get under those tight clothes of hers… ugh, probably have to put in some ear buds in case she decides to talk during sex… man that would be such a huge turn off… how could someone so hot be so boring?'_

Leo sighed as he glanced down at his phone to check the time, praying it was almost time for the restaurant to close down for the night. His olive-green eyes stared at his screen in boredom, slowly turning back to the girl across from him. His eyebrows crossed slightly and Leo quickly darted his eyes back down to his phone, holding it up closer to make sure what he was seeing was real. "What the… it can't be…."

He quickly answered it while the woman across from him was talking. "Hello?..."

Rain was on the other side of the conversation, her words were slow to come out as she spoke. "Hey Leo… are you… busy right now?"

Leo jumped from his seat and started walking away from the table, a wide smile on his face as he spoke. "For you baby, I'm always free. I'm actually surprised you called. I thought you were butt dialing me, but then again that has never happened before. Then I thought, is it really Rain? Or was it just Finn trying to get a hold of me caz he lost his phone."

Rain rolled her eyes as she listened to the boy speak quickly. "Leo…"

"Yes my darling princess? By the way, I wanted to let you know, I really wanted to come see you this weekend. Finn told me I couldn't come with him. I even offered to give him gas money, said I could hide in his suitcase so he wouldn't even know I was there. But he still said no! Can you believe him? Geez. I just wanted to see my beautiful Rain and make sure she was doing well while she was away from me is all." He said as he leaned up against the wall of the restaurant, far away from any listening ears.

"Can you please be real with me for once? This is… really important…"

Leo's face became confused and serious at the tone of her voice. He stood up straight and spoke sincerely back to her. "Yeah, is… everything ok Rain?"

The girl on the other line was surprised he sounded so serious. "I… just wanted to call and ask a favor from you."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Leos' heart raced slightly as he waited for Rain to speak.

"Can you just… please keep an eye out on my brother? And help him take care of my dad while I'm here?"

Leo was silent for a moment before a smile cracked on his face. "I'm always keeping an eye out for that goofball." Leo brought a thumb up to his chest. "I am his best friend after all! No matter what that serpent says, I'm the bestie!"

Rain rolled her eyes again but smiled. "Leo…"

Leo held up a hand in front of him and spoke seriously. "I know, I know. And I will keep an eye out on him. You know I'd do anything for you Rain."

Rain held the phone close to her ear. "I know… thank you Leo."

Leo smiled slightly. "Anytime." The blonde haired boy waited for Rain to hang up before taking his phone away from his ear, smiling down at it. He chuckled slightly as he turned back around to head back to his table. As his eyes landed on the gorgeous girl sitting down with her arms crossed over her chest, his smile faded and his mind began to think once more. "Oh yeah… I forgot…"

* * *

The rain lasted for an hour before clearing away from the park, allowing the two friends to finally emerge from under the giant trees protection. Lily stretched her arms up as she stepped back out from under the tree. Finn placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Want a ride back home?"

Lily brought her hands down at her sides and grinned. "Nah, I'ma walk back home. I don't think it's supposed to rain so I'm just walk." Before Finn could protest, Lily took a few steps backwards and leaned forward slightly as she spoke. "Don't worry about me Finn, I'm a strong girl, remember? I can handle myself." She smiled as she waved a hand goodbye to her friend. "Thanks for hanging out with me. I'll talk to ya later."

Finn smiled and waved a hand back, watching the girl turn around and head back home. The ice mage turned and headed for his car, thinking to himself. _'Man… that felt really good to get off my chest. Maybe I should have told her sooner. Perhaps I should talk to my dad about this too, he might know something I don't.'_

Lily stopped walking after a minute and turned to watch Finn heading back to his car. A blush came back over her cheeks. _'What a goon. I'm glad you finally told me something that's been eating away at you all these years.' _The dark haired girl closed her eyes and turned back around, her feet starting to move once more. '_I hope dad has calmed down some. He honestly probably would have been worse had I said I was meeting up with Chrono….' _Lily's eyes opened slightly. '_Come to think of it… dad didn't get as mad at me when I said I was going to meet Finn… maybe I could say that more often and he'll finally get off my back! Yeah! That'll totally work! And maybe I can tell him that I'm going to the convention with Finn! He'll have no choice but to let me go without any problems or bitching!' _Lily smirked and made fists with her hands. "Man I'm so smart. Who needs college when you've got brains like mine?"

* * *

Finn ruffled the towel over his head as he stepped into his room. The heat from the shower felt good after being soaked for so long outside. He brought his towel down to his neck and wrapped it over his shoulders as he sat down on his bed, picking up his phone and dialing Leo's number. The blonde haired boy picked up within a couple of rings.

"Yo, what's up Finn? How was your weekend?"

"Eh, can't complain too much. How did your date go?"

Leo suddenly got super excited as he spoke. "Oh man it was incredible! She called me on the phone and we talked for a bit and it was just so great to hear from her since it's been forever!"

Finn pulled the phone away from his ear as Leo spoke excitedly, returning it to his ear. "Wait… your date was over the phone? I thought you were meeting up with this girl at some restaurant?"

"What? Oh yeah, that boring chick… yeah she was hot and everything, but Rain called me during our date and I just left while this chick was talkin to talk to her. I honestly didn't think it was real at first. Thought it was just a butt dial but it wasn't! It was really Rain! And I was so happy to hear from her since someone, won't mention any names, wouldn't let me come with him to see her…."

"What did she say when she called?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Just to keep an extra eye on you. She sounded pretty sad and worried about you."

Finn sighed as he listened to Leo. "Did something happen between you two? Caz she never calls me. And I mean never. And for her to call me and ask to keep an eye on you, makes me think something happened."

"We did get into a little fight, and I blurted out that I'm doing a lot back at home. I told her to give you a call caz I wouldn't let you come with me. I guess she was just trying to come up with some excuse to call you would be my guess."

Leo scoffed slightly as he smirked on the other line. "She knows full well she could come to me with anything. No excuses needed. Oh by the way, how did your hang out go at the park?"

Finn smiled as the thought about the hour under the tree with Lily, holding her close to his body to keep her warm and finally getting something off his chest to someone he could trust. "It was fun. I even told her something that I've never told anyone before."

"That's cool—hey wait! I'm the best friend! You mean to tell me that you've told Lily something you've never told me before?! What the hell man! I'm the bestie! That's cold! Tell me what you told her!"

Finn laughed lightly as he spoke. "Maybe another time, Leo. I'm going to bed so I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good night."

"Wait! I gotta know! Don't hang up—"

Finn hit the end call button and set his phone down on his nightstand, closing his eyes as he fell back onto his bed.

"_Thank you for telling me. I always thought it was because you were just weak, but… I understand now. I may not know what's going on inside of you, but I'm glad you told me about it_."

Finns cheeks grew warm as he heard her voice in his head once more. The young boy smacked himself in the head as he growled at himself. "If I could tell her that without any problems, why can't I just tell her that I love her?!" Finn ran his hand through his blue hair and closed his eyes. "I should tell her. If it was that easy to tell her my deepest secret, then how come it's so hard to say three simple words?"

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you all enjoyed… I honestly debated with myself while writing this… **

**Should I have let Rain go home with Finn?**

**Should I have her call Leo or no?**

**(insert many other ideas with Rain that could have happened…)**

**Anywhos! I hope to get another chapter up soon! :) thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming please and thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Chapter 15**

**Ok, so, couple of things… I know a lot of you have followed the stories since Angel with a Shotgun and Last Goodbye, so as you could all assume, chapter 15 usually is the one where all the bad stuff happens and I leave a really bad cliffhanger at the end…. Well I'm here to tell ya that in this chapter…. That's not gonna happen. Lol (its either chapter 15 or 16 that I just happened to write the craziness and leave a cliffhanger) anywhos, I'm not gonna say that this chapter is all sunshine and rainbows, but since this story is going to be longer than the other two, I actually had to split this chapter into 2! It was getting super long and so I decided to split it since I still have so much to write in the next one. **

**This chapter also moves around a bit more than the last one. Overall I'm pretty pleased about it and since MsKtk is helping me come up with so many awesome ideas for what to do next, I should be able to fly right through these chapters! So there is hope in the future that I can post one chapter (possibly two) a week again! Yay! Anwyhos! Enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Replies at bottom! Also! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER! It really means a lot to me that you guys are reviewing and please continue to do so! :)**

* * *

Lily opened the front door to her house, stepping inside and setting her soaked shoes down on the tiled floor, her bare feet dirty from walking home without any shoes on. She quickly closed the door and tip toed down the small hallway, praying her father was not awake. Hazel eyes glanced around, a smirk coming over the girls' lips as she noticed that no one was down stairs at the time. "Man I'm super lucky no one is down here… now just to change, get a few things, clean up my mess and head back out!"

As Lily placed a hand on the railing to head up to her room, a deep voice stopped her, sending chills down her spine at the tone of his voice. "You care to tell me where the hell you've been?!"

Lily turned to face her father with his arms across his chest, crimson eyes piercing down at hazel. Lily frowned and turned her head up and away from Gajeel. "I told you, I went to meet up with Finn."

"Then why the hell you are soaked to the bone?" Gajeel said as he glared daggers at Lily as her attitude began to show.

The young girl scoffed before she spoke, her head shaking slightly in annoyance as her eyes slowly looked back towards her father. "We got rained on. What else could have happened?"

Gajeel threw his hands up in the air, his voice rising. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! You are constantly leaving this house, you won't tell anyone where you are going or who you are going with! And sometimes you don't come home at all! What the hell am I supposed to think?!"

As Levy came into the room from the kitchen, her arms carrying Pantherlily lightly, a concerned look came over her face. "Gajeel, please keep your voice down. You promised you weren't going to get too upset about this."

Gajeel snapped his head back towards Levy. "I KNOW WHAT I SAID! Damn it! You don't have to remind me." His dark gaze came back to Lily. "How the fuck am I supposed to believe you Lil when you are constantly doing things that you shouldn't be doing?" Gajeel's' eyes widened slightly as he raised a finger to his daughter. "You aren't doing drugs are you?!"

"Gajeel!" Levy said quickly.

"What?! I'm just askin' caz I was in a band too and I know what goes on in those things."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes. Dad. I'm secretly doing drugs. You caught me." Her tone sarcastic as she folded her arms across her chest, pushing out her hip to one side.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU SEE WHAT THAT DUMB ASS KID HAS DONE TO OUR DAUGHTER?!" Gajeel said as he looked back to Levy who shook her head lightly.

"Gajeel, do you honestly believe she's doing drugs? She was clearly being sarcastic!"

"Look, she sneaks out of the house in the middle of the night, isn't going to school and is letting her grades slip dramatically, hell knows who she's hanging out with, and again, she's in a band! What else am I to suspect?"

"Maybe you can just for once believe me!" Lily said as she turned away from the large dragon slayer, heading up the stairs angrily.

Gajeel stepped after her, his voice still quite loud. "Oi! I ain't done talkin' to you!"

Lily snapped her body around, her hand grasping the railing tight as she yelled back. "What the hell do you want?! I've got somewhere I've gotta be!"

"You ain't going nowhere little girl! And you are forbidden to go to that convention! If I need to watch yer ass 24/7 then so be it! You think you've got it bad now, I'll start taking away everything you own, start taking you to school and joining you in all of your classes, then bring yer ass back home! I'll make sure you have no free time to sneak outta here to go see your idiot boyfriend, claiming that you are going to see that ice mage! How does that sound?! Sound like fun to you?!"

Lily's eyes grew angry as she listened to Gajeel speak. "Why can't you just leave me alone or trust me for once?!"

"IT'S HARD TO TRUST YOUR CHILD WHEN THEY CONSTANTLY LIE TO YOU WHO HEY ARE WITH AND SNEAKING OUT OF THE HOUSE FOR DAYS ON END!"

"You act as though I'm still a child! I'm a fucking adult you know! And when have I lied to you?! I was being truthful when I said I was with Finn! And I sneak out of here because I can't stand this place! I can't stand YOU! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS! God! I wish I was never part of this family!" The dark haired girl turned quickly before Gajeel could get another word out, storming to her room.

The dragon slayer stood there on the stairs, wide eyed and speechless. His daughters' words ringing through his ears.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Look at me! I'm just like mommy!" _

The dragon slayer turned around on the stairs quietly, his eyes shaded as he could hear his little girl's voice.

"_Daad! Wake up! Wake up! You promised to teach me how to play the drums today!" _

Gajeel sat down heavily on the bottom step, his hands moving to his forehead.

"_I love you daddy." _

"_I can't stand YOU! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS! I wish I was never part of this family!" _

Gajeel's voice was low as he spoke. "She wishes she was never part of this family…"

Levy made her way to her husband, placing a hand on his large shoulder. "Gajeel… I'm sure she didn't mean it. She probably said it out of anger."

"No, she's just like me… she meant every word." Levy sighed as she let Pantherlily go, sitting down beside the iron dragon slayer. "She was the best thing that had ever happened to us for the longest time… and now…" Gajeel's' fist clenched tightly as they fell between his legs. "Where did I go wrong with her?"

Pantherlily watched as Levy wrapped an arm around Gajeel's' shoulders, trying to comfort him silently as he thought to himself. The exceed turned his attention to the closed door upstairs, thinking that maybe his words could calm the girl down enough to talk things through with her father. Pantherlily flew up the stairs and opened the closed door to Lily's room. He remained calm as he closed the door behind him and watched the dark haired girl packing a bag full of clothes. He raised a brow and flew over to her side.

"You didn't really mean what you said back there to your father, did you Lily?"

Without taking her eyes off her clothes she threw angrily into her bag, she spoke back to the exceed. "Yes, every fucking word. I'm sick of him giving me the third degree interrogation."

"So what are you planning to do now?"

"What's it look like? I'm leaving this place for a while. Did he send you up here to find out what I'm doing and where I'll go? Caz I'm not going to tell you."

Pantherlily moved out of the girls' way as she quickly turned around and headed for a small drawer in her nightstand, pulling out a hairbrush, a few bandanas, and headbands. "He didn't know I came up here. I was merely concerned about you. I was hoping you and I could talk and maybe eventually go back down to talk to your father and—"

"You're just wasting your time Pantherlily. I'm not going to talk about this to anyone. I'm leaving for a while. So why do you care to try to work things out with me and my stupid father?" Lily stormed back to her bag and shoved the small items into it, growling angrily as some other items started to fall out from the over packed bag.

"Lily, I have been part of this family for many years. I care about all of you. Especially you and your father." The small exceed floated down to her bed by the bag, half smiling as he spoke. "I'm also your cat. Remember?"

Lily quickly zipped up the bag, throwing it over her shoulder and making her way to the window. Her voice was cold and unloving. "You aren't _my_ cat. You're _his_. And I could care less about any of them right now." The young girl opened the window roughly and threw her bag out, her body quickly following without looking back at the exceed that stood on the bed, his eyes wide in disbelief. Pantherlily fell back onto the blanket, his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Tears began to fill his dark eyes as his head hung down slightly. "I was always your friend Lily…. I was your cat ever since you were born…. How could you have let your mind become so clouded that you have forgotten everything we've been through?"

* * *

Finn closed the fridge door as he tossed a bottle of water into his other hand, heading back up to his room for the night. "Do you need anything else before I go to bed, dad?"

Gray exhaled a puff of smoke as he twisted his cigarette into the ash tray, turning his body and laying down on the couch, his arms going behind his head. "Another bottle of whiskey would be nice."

Finn rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the stairs. "Goodnight dad. I'll see you in the morning." Gray mumbled words, inaudible to Finn as the boy made his way up the stairs. Minutes had gone by since Finn had left Gray alone down stairs, the ice mages' thoughts flooding his head as he laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling, the only source of light was the small lamp on the table next to him.

The ice mage groaned as he sat back up after a few minutes, staggering to stand on his own two feet. Once he knew he had his footing, he slowly made his way to the kitchen in search of anything he could get his hands on. He hadn't been the one doing the shopping so he knew Finn hadn't bought any kind of alcoholic drink for him in ages. He opened the cabinets and searched high and low with no luck. He let out a sigh as he opened the fridge. Nothing. He grinned as he shook his head, secretly cursing his son for buying healthy drinks and foods instead of fuel for his escape. Gray made his way back to the couch in the other room, rubbing the back of his head in disappointment.

"Guess this means I'm gonna have to go out tomorrow…."

A knock on the door stopped the ice mage in his tracks, his cool eyes moving to the door. "Who could that be at this hour? Maybe I'm just imagining things." Gray grinned as he moved his hand to the front of his face. "Maybe my mind is playing games with me… like Juvia would ever come back here to see me at this hour."

Another knock on the door made Gray look back to the door, his feet turning towards the door. The dark haired man stood silently in front of the wooden door, his hand hesitating as it reached out for the knob. Grays' eyes widened slightly as a voice came from outside.

"Hello? Is someone there? I can hear you on the other side. Is that you Finn? Please let me in… I… I don't have anywhere else to go…."

Gray's eyes grew annoyed as he swung the door open, seeing Lily holding her over stuffed bag in her hands, her whole body completely soaked. The young girl smiled slightly as she took a step back.

"Oh, um…. Hi Uncle Gray. Is Finn home?"

Gray looked over the girl, wondering why she had stated she had nowhere else to go. Lily shifted her weight in her shoes nervously, unsure if the man before her could tell who was in front of him. She turned her body slightly, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. "I'll just… leave now. Sorry to bother you so late."

"He's upstairs." Gray said coolly, moving aside to let Lily in the house.

The girl stared at the ice mage in the doorway, unable to really read his body language. "Um… thanks…" She slowly made her way past him, taking off her shoes she had walked over in and quickly making her way to Finn's room upstairs, not wanting to get caught in an awkward conversation with Gray.

The script mage let out a soft breath in front of Finn's door before knocking lightly. _'I hope he's still awake… I feel horrible for coming by so late…'_

Lily could hear feet scrambling to get to the bedroom door, and curse from the young ice mage as he stubbed his toe on something inside his room. Lily smiled as she heard Finn on the other side. As the ice mage mumbled to himself, he swung the door open, completely surprised to see Lily.

"Lily! What are you doing here?"

Lily giggled as she looked down at Finn. "Why don't you put on some pj pants and then we can talk. Unless you don't mind me seeing you in just your boxer shorts."

The girl winked at the ice mage as he looked down, completely forgetting he was just in his boxers. He closed the door with a gasp and rushed to his dresser to find something to wear. A minute later he rushed back to his door, opening it and letting her in. "So… what are you doing here again?" He asked quite confused as he shut the door. Lily held onto her bag tightly as she turned around to face Finn.

"I… kinda got into a huge fight with my dad when I got home… and… I was hoping I could stay here for a while until things settled down." Hazel eyes looked up from the ground to solid blue ones. Finn jumped slightly and rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"Lil… I-I don't know. I think you should try to work this out with your dad first…."

Lily's head hung back down, her fist tightening around the bags straps. "I said some awful things, Finn… I don't know if I could show my face to my father right now…"

Finn stared at the girl a few feet away from him. Her body began to shake slightly as her voice sounded broken. "I have nowhere else to go or anyone else to turn to… please… just let me stay here for a while."

Finn took a step towards her. "Lily… what exactly did you say that you can't go back home? You know you can tell me."

"I…" Lily started. "I told Pantherlily to his face that he wasn't my cat… and I told my dad that he was an ass… that he never believes me and that I was an adult. I said that I couldn't stand that place, that I couldn't stand him…" She paused for a second as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I told him I wish I was never part of the family and that I could care less about any of them…."

Finn grew angry at Lily's last statement. His fists clenched together as he shook in place. Lily continued as she stared at the floor beneath her. "So you can see why I can't go back there…."

Finns jaw clenched as he rushed towards the girl, his hands grabbing her shoulders quickly and pushing her back onto his bed a few feet behind her, causing the dark haired girl to drop her bag unexpectedly. Lily's eyes looked up and widened at the sudden push from Finn. She looked up into his eyes as he pinned her down, anger in his face.

"How could you say that?! Did you honestly mean what you said?!"

Lily's eyes filled with tears once more. "No! I swear I didn't! I just said that because I was angry! I'm tired of being treated like a child! And in his eyes, that's all I'll ever be!"

"Look at you now Lil! You're acting like a child! Saying things you don't mean, and running away from a problem!"

Lily couldn't believe the ice mage was the same boy from earlier. He had never been this forceful or angry with her before. Her eyes softened as she brought her hands up to her face, hiding her shame. "Please, Finn… I know what I said was stupid, and I swear I didn't mean a word of it… I was just… so angry."

Finn softened his grip on her shoulders, slowly pulling her back up and holding her in his arms, embracing her tightly. "I get angry at my dad too… but I've never said anything like that to him. You're such an idiot Lily…."

Lily buried her face in his chest. "I know…"

Finn sighed as he let her go. '_But you're my idiot…'_ He watched her wipe away her tears with the back of her hand. His solid blue eyes looked her over. She was still wet from when they were at the park, which meant she hadn't properly dried herself off or cleaned her feet off for that matter as his eyes glanced down at the dirt stained feet. "Look… you can stay here for a few days, but on one condition."

Lily looked at Finn, her fists coming up to her chest. "Anything!"

"You have to go to school with me every day that you stay here. No excuses, and you have to stay the whole day."

Lily's arms fell down at her sides quickly, her eyes glaring at the clever ice mage. "Are you serious?"

"Hey! I'm not the one who got into a fight with my dad and basically refused to stay at home! Now if you don't want to go to school, I'm sure Leo could offer you a room at his parents' house."

Lily shuddered at the thought. "Fine… I'll go to school. But you better not tell anyone you saw me cry like that! Or tell them what I told you!"

"Seriously Lil? You think I'm that kind of person?"

Lily looked away, her face softening once more. "No… I know you're not… I just… I feel so stupid for acting this way. And for crying in front of you."

Finn smiled as his place a hand over her dark, wet hair. "Hey, who knew? You can be an adult when you want to be. Admitting you were stupid to act in such a way is quite grown up of you."

Lily growled and punched Finn in the arm. "Shut up! Don't make fun of me!"

Finn simply laughed and rubbed his arm. "Why don't you go clean up and I'll set up a spot on the floor for myself to sleep on."

Lily raised a brow as she picked up her bag. "Why are you sleeping on the floor? This is your house and I'm the guest. Besides you have a queen. Why can't we just sleep in the same bed?"

Finn shrugged and walked past her, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor honestly." The ice mage didn't want to admit that he would love nothing more than to sleep next to the tanned skin beauty in his queen sized bed, but knew that would only be a recipe for trouble. "Just go shower and come on back. I should have everything set up for you by then."

Lily smiled as she headed for the door, pausing for a moment. "By the way… does your dad hate me or something? He was acting really weird when I was at the door."

Finn swallowed a lump in his throat. _'I can't tell her the truth… it'll kill her…_' The ice mage turned around to face Lily, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, no, he's probably still a bit drunk. You know he is towards everyone when he gets like that."

Lily's head turned to look at the boy behind her as he spoke. She could sense he wasn't being entirely truthful from the looks of his body and gestures, but didn't press the subject. Finn let out a sigh as she left the room, thankful she didn't push the subject.

* * *

Lily's phone went off early in the morning, causing Finn to stir in his blanket on the floor. He slowly cracked an eye open to look at the time, groaning and rolling over seeing how he had another 10 minutes before he had to get ready for school. Lily's hand reached out from under the covers, searching blindly for her phone that just wouldn't stop ringing. Once the slender hand found what it had been searching for, it slowly brought it back under the covers to the girls' ear. A tired voice answered it softly.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK HOME! WE ARE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOUR DUMB ASS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!"

Lily held the phone away from her ear as she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as Gajeel shouted into the phone on the other end. She waited until he was finished shouting before returning the phone back to her ear. "Geez, dad… it's too early for this… I'm perfectly fine if you must know."

"THAT'S FINE AND DANDY, KID, BUT YOU STILL HAVENT TOLD ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! ARE YOU WITH CHRONO? SO HELP ME GOD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

Lily could hear her mother in the background, shouting at Gajeel that he needs to calm down. She smirked when she heard her mother say that he goes from one to seven in a split second, that he has no middle ground when he gets worked up like this.

"For your information, I stayed at Finn's last night. And I've gotta go now and get ready for school."

"WAIT! WHAT!? YOU'RE WITH FINN? ARE YOU PULLING MY LEG?! YOU'RE JUST LYING AND YOU'RE SECRETLY WITH CHRONO AREN'T YOU?!"

Lily sighed as she took the phone away from her ear once more. The older girl climbed out of the bed and leaned down to Finn, putting the phone by his face. "Finn tell my dad that I stayed the night here and that I'm with you and not Chrono."

Finn was in a daze and confused at what she had just asked of him. "Wha? What's going on? What do you want?"

Lily took the phone back and put it up to her ear. "See? I'm with Finn. Now I've gotta go get ready for school." Lily could hear Gajeel continue yelling at her as she moved the phone away, hitting the end call button and throwing her phone on the bed. Finn groaned as he sat up, his hands resting in between his legs as he stared tiredly ahead of him.

* * *

"What the… she hung up on me!" Gajeel said in disbelief as he stared at his phone. A low growl escaping his throat. Levy sighed as she looked at Gajeel, her hands brushing Levianas' hair. "Gajeel, I told you. You have no middle ground. You have to talk to her more calmly, remember she's just like you."

"Lily is with Finn?! I want to go sleep with Finn too!" Leviana said excitedly as she overheard her father and Lily on the phone. Gajeel turned and pointed at his youngest daughter.

"Oh hell no! That ice mage ain't gettin' both of my daughters! I won't allow it!" The iron dragon slayer slammed his phone down on the table and stormed away from the room. Levy shook her head as she continued to brush her daughters' hair.

"Leviana, please don't aggravate your father anymore."

The young girl stuck out her lip in a pout. "But it's not fair that Lily gets to have Finn all by herself… I want to marry him and Leo one day! They are my future husbands!"

Levy closed her eyes lightly as she laughed slightly. "Sweetie, it doesn't work like that. And besides…. I think they are a little too old for you. And I think their hearts belong to another."

Leviana stuck out her tongue as she listened to her mother, not wanting to believe that she wasn't allowed to be with the two boys one day when she is older.

* * *

"Why did we stay up so late talking?" He asked as his eyes closed lightly. Lily came down to where he was and put her head on his shoulder.

"Caz you're by best friend and you'd do anything for me. Even if that means you get very little sleep before a school night."

Finn groaned again as a hand came up to his face, rubbing it roughly as he tried to wake up. "I haven't stayed up that late in a long time… man today is gonna suck…"

The script mage wrapped her arms around Finn's shoulders, moving her head so that her chin now rested on his shoulder. "So why don't we just not go into school today?"

Finn chuckled slightly. "Nice try. We're goin to school Lil. Come on, before my dad wakes up and starts bitching that there's nothing for him to drink in the house. Although I think he already knows I didn't pick anything up for him."

Lily moaned as she let him go, not wanting to go anywhere from the lack of sleep. "I'm starting to regret my decision of staying here."

As Finn stood, he laughed lightly. "You'll be fine. School isn't that bad if you remember."

Lily glared at Finn. "Don't we have that one class today that I always skipped and had you copy the notes for me?"

"Mhm."

Lily sat down on the bed with a huff. "Great. Let's just hope I can stay awake enough for it."

* * *

Gajeel marched up to Gray's front door, pounding his large fists against it. "Oi! Ice boy! Open up! I want my daughter back!"

Gajeel continued to pound his fist angrily against the door until Gray opened it, an annoyed look on his face.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

The iron dragon slayer pushed past Gray, letting himself in as his nose sniffed the air. "Where is she?! I know she came here last night!" Gajeel's' nose picked up a hint of Lily but mostly got the scent of alcohol and cigarettes. He brought his fingers to his nose, closing it tightly as he turned around to face Gray. "Where is she Gray?!"

Gray shoved his hands in his pocket and walked past Gajeel without a word. He made his way back to the couch in the living room and sat down, lighting up a new cigarette. "They left for school a while ago."

Gajeel growled and walked around to stand in front of Gray. "This is all your sons fault! You know that?!"

Gray's eye brows lowered slightly as he let out smoke slowly. "What are you talking about Gajeel?"

"Your son is the reason why my daughter has been skipping school lately and who knows what's she's been doin' with him! He's a horrible influence who just wants to get into her pants!"

"Maybe you should take a closer look at your own daughter. She's the one who is constantly distracting Finn from everything else around him. Coming to him when she's got a problem, probably already tried to sleep with him caz from what I hear, she gets around quite a bit. Not to mention that temper of hers."

Gajeel growled and grabbed Gray's shirt roughly, pulling him up closer to his face quickly. "What the fuck did you just say about my daughter?!"

"You heard me. But then again, look at the fine example she's given by her father."

"You know that's not what I was askin' about! You sayin' my little girl sleeps around with guys all the time?!"

"I hear that lately she's been gettin' hers so yeah… I'm sayin' she's sleeping around with guys and probably my son by now. She uses him to get what she wants. Even if that means getting her off."

Gajeel's blood was boiling as Gray spoke ill of Lily. He wouldn't believe a word the ice mage was saying. His body began to shake in anger as he clenched his teeth together, his crimson eyes burning holes into Gray as he stared back coolly. "You bastard!" The dragon slayer let go with one hand, pulling it back and forcing it quickly into Grays face. He let the ice mage go, dropping him to the floor before kneeling down and lifting him back up by the shirt once more. He could see the newly bruised eye Gray had received from his fist as he pulled his face closer to his. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT EXAMPLE FOR YOUR SON?! LOOK AT YOU! HUNG UP ON A WOMAN AND CAN BARELY TAKE OF YOUR OWN DAMN SELF! I MAY NOT BE THE GREATEST MAN WHEN DEALING WITH MY DAUGHTER AND HER TEMPER, BUT AT LEAST I OWN UP TO MY RESPONSIBLITIES AND DON'T LEAVE THEM TO MY CHILD!" Gajeel's fist went back and swung forward once more, landing on Grays' jaw. "YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!"

Gray grinned as he wiped the blood from his lip away, his cold eyes looking up at Gajeel. "You're one to talk. You're so pathetic you blame my son for your daughters acting out, when Finn has done nothing to aid in her antics. He's too busy trying to go to school, work, and train. Unlike someone else we know."

Gajeel's metal brows crossed as he growled once more. He shoved Gray backwards as he stood, his fists clenched at his sides. "Keep your son away from my daughter. I won't let him bring her down further than she already is. And don't think I'll let him step one foot in my house."

Gray sat up against the couch, a smirk on his face as Gajeel stormed out of his house. He was thankful for what little drink he had earlier. He could still feel the slight sting from the punches but was thankful he had drank just enough to keep the pain slightly numb at the moment. "Had I not had anything this morning, this probably would feel way worse…"

* * *

Gajeel mumbled under his breath as he entered his house, slamming the front door behind him and heading to the bathroom to wash the small amount of blood off his hand. Levy could hear the dragon slayer stomping past the living room, his expression looking quite angry still. She stood up and followed him to the bathroom. Before she reached the door, she could hear running water from the sink. "Gajeel?"

"Don't come in here Levy." Gajeel said quickly as he rushed to clean the blood from his hand. The script mage didn't listen to the large man, turning the corner and looking inside the bathroom. Her hazel eyes followed the path his crimson eyes were fixed on. She noticed the blood washing off from his hand down the sink drain. Her head tilted slightly.

"Gajeel… no. You didn't, did you?"

"He asked for it! You don't know what he was sayin' bout our daughter!"

Levy stuck her hands out in front of her as she raised her voice. "It was probably true! Or at least most of it!"

Gajeel's' eyes darted towards Levy. "Are you taking that stupid pathetic idiots side over mine?!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Gajeel. I'm just saying, Lily has been bringing this upon herself. It has nothing to do with Chrono, or Finn, or anyone else. Well, you might have a bit to do with it. Considering you can't keep yourself in check when you're around her. And you know very well she's just like you!"

Gajeel looked down at the porcelain sink, his hands clenching the sides tightly as he listened to Levy. "You think I don't know that?"

Levy sighed as she turned around, walking away from the bathroom. "You seem to forget that fact anytime you yell at her Gajeel. It's no wonder she yells back just as loud."

* * *

Solid blue eyes struggled to stay awake as the instructor spoke with his monotone voice, explaining his equations that were written on the board. Finn kept his eyes on the board for a while, only turning them down occasionally to jot down important information he didn't understand fully. The class was only half way over, but to Finn, it felt like it was lasting an eternity. '_As if this class wasn't hard enough to follow… this sleep deprivation is not helping me at all. And of course he'd go over something new today when I'm half awake and struggling to stay awake.'_

Finn felt a sudden touch on his arm from something light. He glanced out of the corner of his eye down at a small note that had hit him. His eyes moved up slightly in the direction it had come from. He saw Lily mouthing something to him and pointing down towards the note beside his arm. He looked back at the instructor as he pulled the note closer to him with his arm, making sure that the old man's back was turned before opening the note.

"_Hey, I just wanted to thank you again. For everything Finn. I really do appreciate you and everything you've done for me."_

Finn smiled and glanced back up at the instructor. As soon as his back was turned he began to write back on the same note. "_It's cool, Lil. It's not a big deal really."_ The ice mage folded it back up and tossed it back to the girl, who without checking to see if the instructor was looking or not, opened the note. She smiled as she wrote back something quickly, folded it and sent it back Finn's way. Finn smiled and fought back laughter as he read.

"_It is a big deal! I mean just listen to this guy talk! How are you able to stay awake in this class?! Let alone take notes for yourself and me?! You're incredible! I can barely keep up with this guy he's so boring. We could just get out of here you know… it's not that hard. And before you look up at me, yes I know. I was joking. I made you a promise to stay in school while I stay with you. I just don't know how much more I can take before I fall asleep! Oh! By the way… want to get away with me next week? I'm supposed to go with the band to this week long convention, try to win us some money and get noticed by some bigger labels. Whatcha think?"_

Finn pondered around with the thought of going away for a full week with Lily. On one hand, it would be absolutely perfect for the two of them to spend more time together, maybe even give Finn a chance to express his true feelings for her. On the other, he'd have to deal with Chrono. When she mentions the band, he is sure to follow. Finn has gotten lucky for a while now because he hasn't seen the ice mages face in forever.

"_I don't know Lil, missing a week of school is quite a bit much… not to mention I'd have to get time off work and make sure my dad will be ok. A week is more than just a couple of days. I'll have to think about it."_

Lily quickly responded to his last message, tossing back the note. "_It'll be fuuuunn! I promise! Just let me know soon!"_

Finn shook his head as he looked over to Lily who had one elbow up on her desk, her chin resting in the palm and a sweet smile over her face. Finn returned the smile just before he went back to his notes.

* * *

The class had finally ended and the two friends made their way outside of the class room, both laughing heartedly as they continued to joke about their instructor.

"Geez I mean could you be more boring? Man that was rough… I commend you Finn for putting up with all of that for so long."

Finn wiped a small tear away from his eye. "I honestly didn't realize how bad it was until today. I always come in here quite refreshed with plenty of sleep."

Lily rubbed the back of her wild hair, laughing lightly. "Yeah, sorry bout that!"

The two continued to laugh and walk until someone stopped them in their tracks. The both stared at the blonde haired boy who had a look of disbelief over his face and a finger pointed right at the two of them.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked as he pointed at Lily. His attention quickly turning to Finn. "And you! What are you doing with her?! And why are you two so giddy?" Leo's eyes widened as thoughts crossed his mind. "Wait…" The blonde haired boy grabbed Finn and pulled him a few feet away from Lily, whispering to Finn softly. "Did you two…" Leo began to say as he put his two index fingers together. "…last night?"

Finn quickly shook his head and pushed Leo away slightly, his face turning red. "What?! No!... no!"

Leo held up his hands at his side as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well! What else am I supposed to think?! I'm usually pretty damn happy after I get laid!"

Lily crossed her arms over her chest as she burned a look into Leo. "You guys know I can hear you."

Leo brushed her off and went back to Finn. "Seriously dude. You can tell me. Did you get with the serpent last night?"

Finn smacked himself in the head as he spoke. "Leo, no. I didn't do anything but talk with Lil last night. She's just staying with me for a few days is all."

Leo grinned as he rubbed his chin. "Oooh… so you are planning to wait to do the deed." He slapped a hand on Finn's shoulder and pulled him in close. "I'm proud of you man. You're planning on making your first time with her super romantic. Mhm. Mhm. Sounds like a plan. Now look, if you need any advice on anything, just come to me. I know quite a bit."

Finn removed Leo's arm and headed back over to Lily. His embarrassment grew as he saw the people around him staring as they passed, intrigued by what was being said. A few laughed at the mention of Finn still being a virgin, others laughing at Leo. He grabbed Lily's arm and began to pull her away from the growing crowd as Leo yelled out to him.

"There's nothing wrong with waiting dude! Some girls find that to be kinda romantic and sweet!"

'_Oh my god I'm going to kill him! Just stop talking Leo!'_

* * *

Finn blushed brightly as he stepped out of his car, his mind was stuck on the thought of being with Lily romantically ever since Leo had mentioned it. It didn't help that Lily kept making fun at how cute he was when he was blushing through the rest of the school day. She smiled kindly as she walked up behind him to the front door.

"You know, tomorrows classes shouldn't be too bad, so I think if we stay up late again, we should still be able to get through the day better than today. Whatcha think?"

Finn frowned as his eye brows leveled out. "I think I'ma make some dinner, do my homework and then pass out. This is the only night I have off from work and training. So id honestly prefer not to stay up too late tonight."

Lily giggled as she put her hands behind her back. "Ok, ok… I'll try not to keep you up tonight. But you did say if I ever needed to talk, I could just come to you whenever!"

"Yeah I know I said that…" Finn opened the door after he unlocked the deadbolt. A smile on his face as he looked back at Lily as he stepped into the house. "But I also need to be able to sleep so I can continue to help you when you need it!"

As Lily entered the house, her nose picked up on a familiar scent, one that was still lingering from hours ago. She paused near the door, looking past Finn into the living room. '_Was my dad here?'_

"Dad, we're home. You here?" Finn called out as he walked into the next room. Lily was close behind him, expecting her father to jump out from the corner to shout at her some more. Finn turned around and noticed his father coming out from the bathroom down the hall. "Hey, you are home. I'll get started on dinner as soon as I put my stuff upstairs. Did you want anything—" Blue eyes caught the glimpse of a black eye and a swollen jaw on Gray, shock coming over him immediately. "What the hell happened to you?"

Gray scoffed as he raised a brow. "_Her_ dad happened."

Lily's eyes widened slightly. "My dad was here?"

Finn took a step towards his father. "What do you mean? Gajeel came by? Why?"

Gray looked coolly at his son, anger starting to build back up inside of him. "He was lookin' for his daughter. He also mentioned some stuff that I couldn't believe was true. So I told him some truths about her and he socked me in the face a couple times." Gray moved back to the spot on the couch and sat down. "Probably didn't want to hear the real truth about his own daughter."

Finn moved to the front of Gray, his expression was just as angry as Grays. "What the hell are you talking about?! What did you say to Gajeel?!"

"Just that she's using you to get what she wants. That she's the one distracting you from everything else in your life. And how she's—"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Finn shouted. Lily stood off to the side, her fists clenched at her sides as she watched father and son argue.

'_What is he talking about? Is he just saying these things because he's drunk again?' _Lily thought to herself as she watched Finn get fired up.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SHE REALLY IS! YOU GUYS JUST SEE WHAT YOU WANT TO BELIEVE! LILY IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME SANE IN THIS STUPID HOUSE! IN THIS WHOLE TOWN! SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK BAD ABOUT HER! AND LOOK WHO'S TALKING DAD! YOU'RE STILL SO DISTRACTED BY YOUR LOVE FOR MOM THAT YOU WON'T SIGN THOSE STUPID PAPERS OR GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING!" Finn could feel his magic inside of him burning, itching to get out in any form.

Gray stared back at his son, his voice getting just as loud. "SHE IS NOT WELCOME IN MY HOUSE ANY LONGER! I SUGGEST YOU GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Fine! But if she's no longer allowed in this house, then I'm fucking leaving too. Oh and guess what? I'm going with her next week to a convention. After it's over, I might consider coming back home to help take care of you."

"You can't go with her! I forbid you!"

Finn shook his head as he smiled. "What are you going to do? Stop me? You can barely stand some days. You won't do anything to stop me. And I won't let you." With the end of his statement, Finn walked away and headed up stairs to pack a few things up. Lily quickly followed him up, not wanting to be stuck with a man who doesn't want her there.

"Finn… please don't leave because of me. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I swear my dad's an idiot. He can't just handle things calmly. He goes from one to seven in a split second." She walked over to the ice mage and placed a hand on his, causing him to stop packing his clothes for a moment. "I'll just leave. It's not a big deal."

"No. I'm tired of him talking trash about you. And I'm tired of him telling me I can't do anything when he won't do what I tell him to do. He won't sign those stupid divorce papers and he won't clean himself up. So why should I care?"

"He's your father, Finn. Don't make the same mistake I did with my dad."

Finn moved away from Lily, grabbing more clothes from his dresser to last him a couple of weeks. "No. it's different with my dad. I have to do this. I'm taking us somewhere else then come next week, I'm taking us to the convention. I deserve some time away from him that's not just a couple of days."

"Where are we gonna go?"

* * *

**AN: ….I am a horrible person to Pantherlily…. *tears* buuuut on the other hand…. Finn. Hmm? Can we say how awesome he's being? I originally was going to have him say dad… fuck you… but I decided to have him say something else. Basically telling him f you but nicer. I feel like him straight up saying fuck you is more lily than finn. **

**NavyNinjaHo: Why for you so mean to Rain?! ;-;**

**Finny-Kun Goddess: lol well unfortunately I have plans for Rain later on. So I can't have her call Leo to come get her as much as I would love nothing more than to do that. **

**Depressica: you are most welcome :) and yes! Thank you for noticing! It's only going to get even more interesting as the next few chapters come out. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Chapter 16**

**So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I wanted to make it kinda cute so there are a lot of funny and cute things going on in here. **

**NavyNinjaHo: don't worry, there will be plenty of Rain to come in later chapters. And I would never do that to Rain! That would be WAY too mean to her and she would never consider going out with Leo at that point. And as for Finn getting laid, I'm not gonna say. Everything is planned out for the rest of the story so I'm not going to change it or add to it unless it's my idea. I'm not trying to sound mean, but I'm not looking for ideas to what to do next. I like to hear what you guys thing might happen in the next chapter or your other thoughts and feelings about what I wrote. **

**Finny-Kun Goddess: haha thank you. I know now that I'm no longer stuck, I'm flying through these chapters! And it feels great! I'm really glad you are enjoying everything so far. And trust me, you will love what I have planned for Leo and Rain later ;) and I didn't want to say nothing up here… buuuut…. SURPRISE! I did have LoLu in this chapter :) not for long, but they will make another appearance in the next one as well.**

**LumiSusi: I completely agree that she is spoiled, but don't worry, things are going to happen (don't want to say more for the fear of giving stuff away lol) annnnd yeah…. I felt terrible doing that to Gajeel and Pantherlily….. like… I had stabbed my own heart with a knife.**

**Depressica: lol trust me, that wasn't going to be the end of it, but for how much I wrote in here, I didn't want a super long chapter XD so I had to split it up. This chapter was done the next day but I had to go over a couple of things. But I'm glad you loved it! ^_^ I hope you like this one just as much!**

* * *

Lily's jaw clenched tightly as she looked up at the house Finn had taken them to. She turned her head slowly to Finn. "You're joking right?"

The ice mage took in a deep breath before he smiled. "Nope. We're gonna stay here for the rest of the week while we go to school. I already made sure it was ok with them."

Lily groaned as Finn knocked on the door to the small house. "Don't be like that Lil. You know that they absolutely love you."

A minute later, the door swung open. Lucy smiled brightly as she excited pulled the two kids into her arms. "I'm so happy you two are here! It's been too long since I've seen either of you!"

Both Finn and Lily smiled as Lucy squeezed them, saying hello in unison.

"Hi Auntie Lu."

"Hi Aunt Lucy."

"Come in! Come in! Dinner is almost done! Make yourselves at home. Leo! Your friends are here!" Lucy called out as she closed the door after they all entered the house. Leo stood in the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest and disgust over his face.

"I know mom…. Don't remind me…."

"Oh come on, sweetie! This'll be fun! Oh I'm so excited to have an actual family dinner for once!" the celestial mage said as she made her way back to the kitchen to help finish up dinner with Loke.

Leo threw his arms out at his sides. "Hey! I'm family! And we have dinner together every night! Well… unless you guys aren't home…" Olive-green eyes turned back over to Finn and Lily as they set their bags down on the floor. "Well. You two will be bunking with me in my room for as long as you stay here. I'm keeping the bed so you two will have to share the floor."

Lily rolled her eyes as Finn smiled at Leo. "Thanks man. And sorry for springing this on you so suddenly. I owe you one."

"You could always bring Rain to me. I'd call us even if you did."

"Nice try. But no."

Leo shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the dining room. "You can't blame a guy for tryin. Oh! I know!" Leo said as he snapped his fingers. "You could get her to call me again! Caz last time it was really amazing to hear from her!"

Lily looked to Leo with glaring eyes. "Rain called you?"

Leo smirked as he brought his fingers to his chin. "Yeah she did. You jealous?"

The script mage scoffed as she looked to Finn. "How come he gets a phone call and I don't?! I miss Rain too you know!"

Finn raised his hands in front of him in defense. "You can give her a call too if you want! I just mentioned to her that she should give him a call so he'd get off my back for once!"

"Ah man…. Our conversation was so great. She even agreed to be my girlfriend."

Lily's eyes went back to Leo as her hands went on her hips. "Yeah right. I'm sure Rain will never go out with you since you're with a new girl every week."

The blonde haired boy raised a finger to the dark haired girl. "That's because there is a void in my heart! It needs to be filled because someone- won't mention any names…" he said as he glanced to Finn. "Won't let me date their sister!"

"She still wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth!" Lily said.

"Says you! I bet no man would ever get with a slimy serpent like you if you were the last—"

Finn grabbed Lily's arm before she could use her magic on the blonde haired boy, pulling her to one of the seats next to him at the table. "Come on you two, let's just sit down and eat like one big happy family."

Lily growled as she stared daggers at the cocky, grinning blonde across from her at the table. Finn turned his head towards the kitchen and called back.

"Hey do you guys need any help setting the table?"

Lucy called back sweetly. "No, Finn. We are just about done in here and I'll be out in a second! Thank you though."

Minutes later, Lucy came from the small kitchen, her hands full with plates and eating utensils. As Lucy set out the plates to everyone's seat, she smiled as she asked, "So! Finn, Lily, tell me again why you two want to spend the night here for the rest of the week? Are you three working on something for school?"

Lily was first to speak. "Yes, Auntie Lu. You see, Finn and I are conducting an experiment on one of our friends and we have to study the subject day and night. It only made sense to come over and stay until the end of the week. We did ask if just one of us could stay with Leo, but our instructor said since it is an assignment for the two of us, he would like to hear both of our findings."

Lucy put a finger to her chin. "Wow… classes have gotten… interesting over the years. College was nothing like this when I went."

Leo picked up his fork and began to pick at his teeth with one of the prongs. "Mom, I don't think she's being— AH!" Leo pushed the fork up into his lip at the sudden pain in his leg from Lily kicking at him underneath the table. He glared at her as he rubbed his lip and leg, mumbling under his breath so that only she could hear him. Lily smirked and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well that certainly does sounds like an interesting assignment. I think it would be interesting to hear what you two come up with about my son!" Loke said as he brought the food dishes in, placing them before the newest guests. Lucy came back from the kitchen and brought the rest of the dinner out, setting down at the table and taking her seat next to Loke and Leo.

As they ate, Loke turned his attention to Lily. "So Lil. I saw your interview with Sorcerer Weekly. That Jason guy is pretty intense, huh?"

Lily smiled as she nodded her head, swallowing her food. "Oh yes. Intense is a good way to describe that man. It was a lot of fun getting to perform on a live stage like that but I don't think I could stand talking to him again."

Loke laughed as he glanced over at Lucy. "I know that feeling. He would constantly ask me about my girl back home and ask me if she had any major influence in my song writing." Loke reached over with his hand and gripped Lucy's, both smiling at one another. "Of course I said yes. And then he just went crazy and jumped up and down all over the place."

Lily watched the two adults interact at the table. They looked so happy with each other as Loke talked about his interview. How could her mother say that she was this happy with her father? She just couldn't understand it. What does he do for her that makes her love him so much? Anytime she sees him now, he's just running his mouth and yelling at her.

"So you're going to that big music convention next week?" Loke asked.

Lily shook her head slightly, her thoughts disappearing. "Wha? Oh yeah. Yeah Finn and I are going up there. We're gonna meet the band there. We just have to figure out where we're gonna stay."

Loke raised a finger and winked at the dark haired girl. "Not a problem. You see, that's the place that made us famous you know. That convention was where your fathers and I got our big break. And I know a few people there who owe me a few favors. I could hook you up with a place to stay at the convention. And I could probably get you guys some free meals too."

Lily and Finn's faces lit up. "Really? You'd do that for us?!" They said excitedly.

Loke smiled and nodded his head. Leo looked at his father and began to speak. "Hey! How come they get special treatments but I can barely get an allowance?!"

Lucy closed her eyes lightly as she picked at her food with her fork. "That's because you don't do any chores around here."

Finn and Lily began to laugh loudly at Lucy's statement and Leo's look on his face after she said it.

Lily's hazel eyes fell on the small family across from her as they began to argue with Leo. A smile came over her face as she brought her hand up to her chin. '_Staying here for a few days might not be such a bad thing after all.'_

* * *

Leo sat on his bed, looking down at Finn as he set up his place on the floor. "So do you think this is such a good idea? Going with Lily to this convention thing with Chrono being there and all?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

Leo put his hands behind his head and leaned back slightly. "I'm just trying to look out for you like your sister asked me to. And I'm just doing what best friends do! And besides… I know what you're hoping for. Were you planning on something happening between you guys? Is it really a good idea to try something like that when Chrono is gonna be there?"

Finn blushed as his mind had thought of a few things he would like to happen while he was away with Lily. "S-shut up Leo! You're just saying that because of your personal vendetta against Lily."

"What?! I'm just sayin'! And I'm doing what your sister asked me to do, caz you know I'd do anything for her!"

"Everything will be fine."

Leo sighed as he looked down at his friend, waiting a minute to say anything else. "So you have enough blankets and pillows?"

Finn looked over his makeshift bed and Lily's. "Yeah I've got enough but I think Lil could use another pillow."

Leo waved a hand in the air. "She'll be fiinnne. Oh and I want to let you know." Leo leaned in close to Finn, whispering as low as he could in hopes that Lily wouldn't hear him while she was still in the bathroom changing. "I'm totally down for threesomes, caz you know, you're my bro, and I so would totally do it with you—"

"Wow… you really are gay for him Leo." Lily said with a smirk as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, receiving a glare from the blonde haired boy on the bed who continued to talk in a normal voice.

"But I won't touch that thing with a ten foot pole. But you know I'd do it for you! Caz you're my bro!"

Finn blushed madly as he threw his pillow at Leo's face. "That's never going to happen! Just go to bed already! We have to get up early for school!"

Leo snickered as he kept the pillow and laid down on his bed. Finn sighed as he grabbed Leo's body pillow off the end of his bed, folding it up and placing it behind his head, making his body sit up off the ground slightly. He looked over at Lily who was rummaging through her bag. "Whatcha looking for Lil?"

"My phone charger… I think I forgot it at home…. Which is fine. I can go a couple days without a phone. I'll just grab it when we go back there for my guitar." Lily turned her dying phone off and placed it in her bag. Finn watched her walk over to the light switch and admired her look at that moment. She had on a tank top and sleeping shorts that seemed to hug her thighs gently. Both were of a light blue color, making her tanned skin stick out with that dark head of hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Finn blushed bright red as Lily hit the switch and began to head back to her spot on the floor next to Finn.

'_Crap! Quit thinking about her like that! Now is not the time for this!_' Finn quickly adjusted his pajama pants before Lily could notice anything starting to happen with his body. Luckily, Lily decided to sit down next to him, her knees moving up to her chest as she spoke.

"So Uncle Loke and Auntie Lu seem pretty happy."

The ice mage looked towards Lily in the darkness, wondering what had brought this random thought on. He moved his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the pillow. "Yeah? So?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Just makes me think of my parents… and…yours. I mean… they were all really happy at one point in their lives. But Leo's parents seem to be the happiest right now out of all of them. My mom says she's happy with my dad, but I don't see how she could be. He's a giant jerk most of the time. I just don't see what she sees in him."

"You gotta remember, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Loke went through quite a bit before they could be happy. From what my mom told me when I was younger, those two had it the worst for a long time."

Lily grinned slightly. "Yeah… but for a while… so did my mom and dad…."

Finn closed his eyes lightly. "Well, it definitely comes in threes, caz now my parents have it."

Finn could hear Leo snoring already on the bed, wondering how he was able to fall asleep so quickly. His eyes opened quickly at the sudden touch from Lily. She had brought her hands up to his cheeks, pulling him slightly closer to her as her lips pressed against his blushing cheek. Her arms then wrapped around his neck lightly as her head buried itself into his neck. His heart began to race as he could feel her hot breath on his skin. "L-Lil… what was that for? And what are you doing?"

"I just feel bad for you… and I know what you're going through. I've had a lot of bad things happen to me. And now I don't want to let go of the one good thing I have left in my life."

Finn swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He could feel her pressing against his body, her steady breathing on his cool skin. It was starting to make his body react. "P-please let go… we really do need to get to sleep."

"No! I'm never letting you go Finn! I care too much about you."

'_Does… does she know? Did she figure it out? How I feel about her? Maybe she feels the same way… no… maybe not… friends kiss friends cheeks all the time, right? Yeah… it was just a friendly gesture… nothing more… unless… ah! God! Why does she have to do this to me now?!'_

"Hey…can I ask you something?" Lily asked quietly. Finn looked down at her in the dark, a brow raised as he responded.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"… it's about what your dad said earlier… about me using you to get what I want, how I'm distracting you from everything… you don't feel that way about me, do you?"

"What? No! Lily… would I have gone with you if I felt that way? Geez… don't listen to my dad. He was just drunk and pissed off at your dad. You just were an easy target for him to attack at that time."

Lily was silent for a long time before she wrapped her arms around him tighter, wanting to bury her whole face further into his neck. Finn struggled to keep his mind off of his thoughts he kept locked away in his head so that his body would not react further to the girl embracing him. Lily smiled as she listened carefully to Finn's heart through his tank top. It was beating fast, as if it was about ready to jump right out of him. His scent filled her nose as she breathed him in slowly. She loved the way he smelled. It always seemed to calm her down whenever she was upset or stressed. Something about it just made her feel better. Perhaps it was just because Finn was always making her feel better. She smiled as she spoke. "Finn, why is your heart beating so fast?"

"I-uh—" Finn shut his eyes tight. '_No… I'm not telling her here… I'll wait for a better opportunity when we're alone.'_

"Are you nervous that Leo will see us like this and get the wrong idea?"

"Yeah! You know how he is! Always jumping to conclusions! So why don't you just let go and we can just get some sleep?"

Lily smirked and held him tighter. "I told you I'm never letting you go. Not now. Not ever."

The ice mage was silent after she had spoken. Her words repeating in his head. '_She has to feel the same way that I do. Or at least she's starting too…' Finn _gulped once more as he opened his mouth slightly. "Lily?" He asked softly. The ice mage waited a minute for her to respond. He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. _'She must have fallen asleep too… I can't blame her. She's gotten just about as much sleep as me. And with everything that has happened….' _Finn hesitantly moved one of his hands away from the back of his head, slowly lowering it to Lily's shoulder. She moved slightly as his hand touched her bare skin, causing his hand to hover over her slightly before returning back to tanned skin, holding her lightly throughout the night.

* * *

Leo awoke first as his alarm went off in the early morning. The blonde haired boy sat up and yawned loudly. "Man…I slept like a rock. How bout you two?" Olive-green eyes looked down at the floor, a smirk coming over his face. "Uh-huh. I see how it is. So this is why you two weren't opposed to sleeping on the floor together."

Finn groaned as he felt Leo poke at his side, his tired eyes opening slightly to glare up at his friend. "What are you talking about Leo?"

Leo pointed a finger to the girl wrapped around Finn's neck, sleeping peacefully. "You know, when she's sleeping… she still looks like a dirty, slimy—"

Finn threw the body pillow at Leo, stopping him from finishing his sentence. The throw woke Lily up quickly. "Wha? What was that?!"

Finn laid down and closed his eyes angrily. "It's just Leo being Leo."

The dark haired girl closed her eyes and moaned. "Five more minutes…" She said as she laid down next to Finn, covering her eyes with her arm. "I feel like I didn't get much sleep thanks to someone's snoring…. I don't know if I can do a couple more days here Finn…"

"You'll be fine. If we need to, we could always ask Aunt Lucy to kick him outta here."

"Hey! My mom would never do that!" The blonde haired boy stopped for a second and thought about what he had just said. His expression changing to one of disappointment. "Never mind… she totally would if you asked her. For some reason, she's totally in love with you guys."

The ice and script mage smiled as Leo spoke, knowing he spoke the truth about his own mother.

* * *

The rest of the week came and went for the two friends, their last night spent at Leo's house was over as the two packed their bags into Finn's car, getting ready to leave for Lily's house then the convention. Loke handed Finn a piece of paper with the reservations he made for the hotel that held the convention every year along with a few places that Finn and Lily could get in for free to eat. Finn shook Loke's hand and thanked him for everything. He hugged Lucy after she had finished hugging Lily and said goodbye to Leo. Lily was waiting inside the car as he made his way to the driver's side.

"You sure you don't want to stop by your house and grab some more clothes too?" Lily asked as Finn got into his car.

The ice mage shook his head. "Nah, Uncle Loke said I could have someone at the hotel do my laundry if I needed clean clothes so I'm not even gonna bother going back home. Let's just go get your stuff and hit the road." He said with a smile. Lily matched his smile as she stuck her hand out the window.

"Oh did you tell Chrono that I was coming along?"

"Oh yeah. Suppose I should do that huh?" She said with a giggle. She pulled her phone out of her bag and turned it on, frowning at the battery life left on it. "Guess this will have to be a quick call." She quickly brought up his number and hit the call button. She didn't have to wait long for the ice mage to answer her call.

"Hey Chrono, it's me. Look I don't have much time caz my phone is dying, but I'll be up at the convention later tonight. Yeah I'm just leaving now with Finn. He's coming with me. It's not up to you who I go with. I gotta go, my phone is dying and I still need to go get my guitar. Make sure you and the rest of the band find somewhere to sleep during this thing. Finn and I are already set up with a room…. That's not my problem, and you'll just have to get over it."

Lily sighed as she removed the phone from her ear. "Well, there goes my battery. Actually pretty good timing. He was starting to annoy me."

Finn glanced over at her out the corner of his eye. "What was that all about?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders as she spoke. "He was getting pissy that we have a room set up already and they don't have anything. Then he wanted to stay in the room with us and I honestly don't want him there. The only reason why I'm even talking to him now is caz of the band. I haven't been talking to him much lately."

"So… are you guys still together?"

"Dunno."

"Did you guys split up a while ago? Or did you kinda just decide now that you aren't together?"

"Umm… both?" Lily said with a giggle.

Finn smiled slightly as he looked back to the road. '_So there's a chance for me after all on this trip. I get alone time with her, we're sharing a room, and we get free meals to wherever we want to eat at. How could this not be a perfect opportunity to finally tell her?_' Solid blue eyes looked back over to the girl sitting next to him. She had her eyes closed lightly as she smiled, feeling the wind blow through her wild hair, taking in the scents it carried. _'I'm glad I agreed to come with her… this is going to be the time I do it. I'm going to tell her how I feel about her while we're on this trip.'_

* * *

Gajeel sat in one of the chairs in the living room, tapping his finger on the fabric slowly. His thoughts still on what had happened days ago. He had tried calling Lily numerous times only to get her voicemail each time. He wanted nothing more than to hunt her down and chew her out again for not seeing her for days. Part of him wanted to do what his wife had said to do, try to talk to her calmly. Teeth clenched together as he imagined a hot headed girl ignoring anything he had to say. His ears picked up the sound of a car pulling in the driveway. His fingers dug into the fabric as he could hear his daughter speaking to someone else. Crimson eyes darted towards the door, watching his daughter walk in happily until her eyes caught a glance of him.

Her smile immediately faded as she darted her eyes back to the front. Gajeel stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you've decided to come back home, eh? Don't think you're gonna be let off easy caz your mother and I came up with some punishments for you little girl." He said with a calm voice.

Lily walked past her father up to her room. "That's great dad, but it'll have to wait until after I get back from the convention. I'm just stopping by to grab my phone charger and guitar."

"Oh yeah? You're still goin' to this thing are ya? And who exactly is taking you to said convention? Caz you don't have a license and I sure as hell ain't takin' you there." Gajeel grinned as he knew she was helpless without a ride. The iron dragon slayer was sure she had no other options considering Finn would never miss out on a weeks' worth of school or a week away from Gray.

The dark haired girl came back down stairs with her guitar over her shoulder. "Finn is taking me."

Gajeel's eyes widened, surprised to hear the ice mage was actually going to do it. "Well—how are you going to afford anything without any money?! I bet you didn't think about that one, did ya kiddo?"

Lily put her hand on the doorknob and turned her head at her father, a smirk and a wink over her face. "Someone already hooked us up with a room and free food." The young girl turned and headed out the door with a hand raised over her head. "See ya in a week dad. Try not to freak out too much while I'm gone."

Gajeel growled loudly as he clenched a fist, watching the front door close behind Lily. A second later, Levy came from the other room. "Was that Lily?!"

Gajeel turned to Levy slowly. "Yeah. It was. She's still going to that stupid convention…and Finn is taking her…."

Levy frowned as she sighed. "Great… my daughter comes home for five seconds and then leave because of you…."

Gajeel threw his hands out to the sides. "What the hell did I do?! I did what you told me and talked to her calmly! And look where it got me?!"

Levy turned on her heels and leveled her eyebrows. "Yeah, but I'm sure you said something snarky instead of actually talking to her Gajeel…"

Gajeel ruffled his dark hair as he threw his head back. "YOU WOMEN ARE TOO COMPLICATED!"

* * *

Hours on the road went by as Finn and Lily finally reached their destination. They had gotten to the hotel and gotten their room keys quickly, wanting to get to their room to change and get settled in before they did anything. Finn tried both card keys to make sure they both worked before handing Lily one and opening the door to their room. It was a simple two bed room, one to which Finn was thankful for. As the ice mage set his bag down in the small closet by the door, Lily rushed past him to the window. She threw her bag down and opened the sliding glass door. The young girl stepped out onto the balcony and held back her loose hair as the cool nights wind blew. Her eyes were wide as they peered over the large city and its beautiful lights.

Finn smiled as he joined her outside, taking in the cities night lights. Lily took in a deep breath before shouting at the top of her lungs, scaring Finn slightly. "THIS IS AMAAAZING!"

All they could hear was the sound of cars honking their horns as they passed the hotel, the sound of bands practicing in various places outside the building to try to get the people pumped for the convention, and the sound of people having fun below them. The dark haired girl turned to Finn and grabbed his wrist lightly. "Whatcha say? We go down there and join everyone?"

Finn rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I think I might sit this one out Lil. I did do a lot of driving today and it takes a lot out of me. But you can go on by yourself if you want."

Lily's expression turned into a half smile with one raised brow as she looked at her friend. "You're such a goon. Why would I want to go down there by myself? We can go check it out tomorrow night when you're rested up."

Finn smiled as he turned back to the metal bars, resting his arms on the cool steel. "That sounds like a plan. But for now, I don't mind just standing out here for a bit, if you want to join me?"

Lily giggled and wrapped an arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm ok with this too."

Finn felt his heart begin to race once more. '_While we're on this trip… I have to have the courage to tell her. I'm not going to screw up this only chance.'_

Silence was over the two friends for a while until Lily finally spoke, lifting her head up as she scanned the building lights around them. "You know… the band has toured quite a bit since we've gotten noticed more… but this'll be the first time we've ever done something like this. It's funny… for once in my life, I actually feel kinda nervous."

Finn chuckled as he pushed Lily lightly. "You? Nervous? Yeah right! You guys are gonna rock everyone's socks off! Literally! Don't be surprised if everyone takes their socks off and throws them up to you while you kick ass!"

Lily made a face of disgust, followed with a laugh. "Ew! That's so gross! Funny, but gross. And the only reason why I'm so nervous is because we're supposed to go up against another new upcoming band that seems really popular. I have a feeling it'll come down to the two of our bands to win that prize money."

Finn watched Lily as she spoke, her voice genuinely sounding nervous. He grinned as he looked out to the lit up buildings. "I think you should just go in there with an attitude of not giving a damn about anyone else but you. Give them something to be afraid of. I feel like if you go in there without a care in the world, you'll win. You're a strong individual who could honestly probably carry that whole band on your own. I don't think you should ever doubt your abilities Lil. And who cares if they are some newly found band? You guys have been around longer and know what the people like. I know you guys are gonna blow everyone away and win. I believe in you."

The ice mage turned his head to look at Lily who was blushing with wide eyes, her mouth opened slightly as she stared at Finn. He watched as the wind blew through her hair once more, causing her to look away and hold her hair back with her hands. He turned his head away and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I got carried away didn't I?"

Lily smiled as she blushed, bringing her hands down over her chest. "No, it's ok. It's just that was one hell of a pep talk."

The ice mages' cheeks flushed. "Well… I meant every word. I do believe you guys will kick ass this week."

The script mage glanced over at Finn who was staring at her now, their eyes locked on each other. She shook her head lightly and smiled. "How are you so amazing, Finn?"

"W-what do you mean? I just said the truth is all." He said as he blushed brighter.

Lily giggled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "You're just amazing. And I'm glad you are here with me. I'd hate to think what would have happened if you didn't come along! I'd be a total mess!"

'_Speaking of a total mess… I wonder how dad is doing…'_ Finn's eyes lowered as he hugged Lily back, his mind on his father. Lily pushed herself off of her friend and took his hand into hers, pulling him back inside of their room, smiling as she spoke to him about the next few days to come. '_No… don't think about that. You're here with her now. For this week, and this week only, I won't think about him. I'm going to enjoy my time with her. It's time I finally say something.' _Finn's lips curled into a smile as he listened to his friend as she pulled him back to the room, completely forgetting who he had left back at home.

* * *

**AN: I'm really happy how I ended this chapter because I really wanted to have Finn just be able to let go of all his problems that has been burdening him back home. I really would like for him to be able to enjoy himself and his time with Lily while they are away. :) and who knows? Maybe he will FINALLY tell Lily that he loves her. Keep reading to find out! I also hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I SERIOUSLY CANNOT EXPRESS HOW MUCH YOU GUYS MEAN TO ME WHEN YOU REVIEW! It truly means a lot. It pushes me to write more of this story. sure I would like for more people to read and review, but at the same time, I'm thankful for those of you who do take the time to review after each chapter. Please continue to tell me what you think of what I've written or how you feel about the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Chapter 17**

**So this chapter starts out pretty… interesting. Cute things happen towards the end. :) hope you guys enjoy!**

****Song in this chapter is called, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. I own nothing!****

**NavyNinjaHo: ok, just checking caz it sounded more like you were trying to give ideas when I didn't need any. And yes, I threw that in there because that's just how leo thinks. His mind is always in the gutter. I feel like chrono would not like that very much.**

**Guest 1: yes she is spoiled, but keep in mind, she was an only child for a very long time so she is used to getting what she wants, when she wants. Finn knows shes using him sometimes, but he has so much love for her that he doesn't see it that way most of the time. Or he just doesn't think about it. Thank you very much for liking what I do :)**

**Finny-Kun Goddess: haha I have a bit more of LoLu in the beginning here ;) and who knows? Maybe Finn will finally confess to Lily in this chapter….**

**Depressica: haha thank you. its fun to write anything with Leo caz he's basically the comic relief character and he will just say anything. Its great. As for Gray, we wont hear from him until the next chapter :) **

**Guest 2: thank you so much for loving this story! it's a lot of fun to write and its about to get even better! And trust me, im trying to update at least once a week again. XD It's a matter of finding the time to write!**

* * *

Earlier that night….

Lucy giggled as Loke ran his hand over her bare stomach, kissing her neck lightly as she struggled to move away from his touch. "Come on Lucy… it's been forever since we've done anything!" The orange haired mage said as he moved his hand up her body, slipping a thumb underneath her bra. Lucy blushed as she pulled his hand out of her shirt.

"Just let me call Levy really quick." The celestial mage stood up from the bed and put her phone to her ear, leaving a disappointed man on the bed. She smiled as Levy answered her phone quickly.

"_Hey Lu! What's up? It's been a while!"_

"Yeah, sorry bout that. Loke and I have been going out almost every weekend and during the week we are just too busy with work."

"_I understand, trying to keep things under control here at home and at the shop is tiring."_

The two friends laughed for a minute, both missing out on each other's conversations. Lucy was first to speak after their laughter died down. "Hey so I just wanted to let you know that Lily and Finn stayed here for a few days. They said they were doing an experiment for school with Leo but I honestly knew it had to be something else. They just headed for the big music convention this morning which I think will be great for Lily and her band."

Lucy could hear a sigh from Levy at the other end, her silence telling the blonde mage something was eating at Levy. "Something is going on back home, huh? What's going on with her? She seemed fine while she was here. They went to school every day and even got along with Leo for once."

Loke stood from the bed and made his way over to Lucy, slowly wrapping his hands around her waist, his warm lips pressing against her soft neck as he began to move her hips from side to side, swaying her lightly. Lucy blushed at his touch on her body, trying desperately to ignore him.

"_Well… it's good to hear that she actually went to school for once_."

"What do you mean Lev?" Lucy said as she pushed away Loke's hand that slid into her shirt once more, running it over her soft stomach, slowly making its way upward.

"_Gajeel and Lily have been going at it for a while now, and… they had a really bad fight the other night. I guess she left to go to Finns house that night. I'm wondering if something happened there to make them both come over to your house. I'm sorry."_

Lucy smiled as she waved a hand in the air. "Don't worry about it! It was nice to see them!" Lucy pulled the phone away from her face and held a hand over it as she snapped her head back towards Loke who had managed to bring both hands up her shirt, finding their way underneath her bra and began to fondle her breasts. "Will you stop that? I'm on the phone!"

Loke grinned as he whispered into the blonde woman's ear. "So end the call quickly so we can get back to what we want to do."

"_Hey Lu…"_

Lucy quickly brought the phone back up to her ear, trying to hold back a soft moan that wanted nothing more than to escape her throat. "Y-yeah Levy?"

"_Thank you for looking after my kid for me… and for calling me to let me know where they are."_

Lucy smiled and blushed brighter as Loke's hand moved back down to her waist, pulling her into his body. She could feel his presence against her. "N-no problem! I-I know you'd do the same for me!"

Levy giggled slightly as she spoke. "_Is everything ok over there? You sound like you're in the middle of something."_

Lucy laughed nervously as she spoke. "What? Don't be silly! I would never call you while doing—AH! Loke! Can't you wait another minute?!"

Levy giggled once more. "_I'll let ya go Lu. Sounds like someone is really wanting your attention. We should meet up tomorrow for some coffee or something at Max's café. Catch up a bit before we both have to go to work."_

"Yeah! That sounds—will you stop that?!—great! That sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow Levy!"

Lucy quickly hit the end call button and threw her phone down on the ground. The celestial mage turned to face Loke who had the biggest grin on his face. Lucy shut her eyes tight as she hit him with her fists lightly on his chest, her face a crimson red color. "Jerk! Why would you do that when I was on the phone with Levy?!"

Loke laughed lightly as he let his wife hit him. After letting her get her frustration out, he gripped her wrists lightly, pulling them down at her sides. "You can't tell me that you didn't love every second of it."

Lucy's chocolate eyes turned away as her face grew hot. "S-shut up! I did not!"

The orange haired man brought a hand up to her chin, turning her head to face his. Olive-green eyes staring right into chocolate brown, a smirk over his lips. "Liar." His lips pressed against hers lightly, slowly working his tongue into her mouth. Lucy melted into his kiss, one of the many things about him she couldn't resist. Loke's hand moved from her chin to the side of her face, pulling her in deeper as he turned his head at a slight angle.

Lucy's hands made their way up to his shoulders, gripping them lightly as Loke deepened their kiss. She slowly made him start to walk backwards to the bed, their kiss breaking as Loke fell down on the soft sheets, his eyes glued to hers as she quickly climbed on top of him. His hand reached up and cupped her face once more, pulling her down to his lips. Her hands were on either side of his body as her legs straddled his hips, lightly pressing herself against him. After a few minutes of wild, passionate kisses, Lucy broke free from Loke's lips, panting slightly. "Wait… what if Leo is still awake?"

Loke grinned as he flipped them both so that he was now on top. Lucy gasped as he lifted up one of her legs, pressing himself against her center. "I'm sure that kid is sleeping by now. Come on Lucy…" He started to say as he ran his free hand up her arm, their fingers intertwining with each other. "When was the last time we got to do this? We've both been so busy." Loke leaned in and kissed at her neck once more, trailing kisses down to the crook of her neck.

"Ok… we just have to be quiet. I don't want to wake Leo if he is sleeping."

Loke grinned as he kissed Lucy's sweet lips lightly. "I can't make any promises. Besides, that kid sleeps like a rock."

* * *

Leo laid in his bed, olive-green eyes wide and twitching slightly as he thought to himself. '_Why of all nights can I not fall asleep? And why did they have to decide to do that?! God damn it… this night is gonna suck…. And it's not like I can just run over to Finn's. That bastard left me here! And now I'm stuck here to listen to my parents… uugh god… karma you are one cruel bitch. I don't know what I did to you, but I swear on my life, I will—oh god… mom's getting louder!' _Leo's hands quickly came up to his ears, covering them as hard as he could. '_I'm not listening! I'm not listening! This is just a dream! My parents aren't having sex right now! This is just one bad dream... yeah…' _Leo's eyes shut tight as his hands were beginning to fail him in toning out his mother's moans in the other room. "I just gotta keep telling myself that tonight!"

* * *

Blue eyes glanced down at her phone, scanning over the number she had called a few nights ago. Rain sighed as she set her phone down on her bed lightly, resting her chin on her knees_. 'I really want to talk to Finn and see how everything's going with him and Lily... I know this trip means a lot to him… but I'm worried about dad too. I can't believe what they said to each other. Maybe if I was there it wouldn't have been so bad.'_ Rain moved her chin away from her knees so she could hide her face as she wrapped her arms around her legs. _'I want to talk to you Finn… but I know this is important to you.'_

An image of the blonde haired boy back home crossed the girls mind. A giant smile across his face as he waved to her, his arms opening wide as if he was trying to hug her. Blue eyes looked up and down at her phone. _'Leo…._' A pale hand moved away from her legs and reached out towards her phone, hovering over it before drawing back slightly. _'He did say I could call him anytime if I needed to...'_ Rains hand fell down gently onto the phone, turning it over so that the screen was facing her now.

A knock on the door caused the young ice mage to jump with a small gasp, dropping her phone on the bed. Juvia opened the door the young girls' room and stepped in, a smile on her face. "Hi sweetie."

Rain looked at her mother for a moment before turning her head away, her voice low as she responded. "Hi mom."

The rain woman made her way to her daughters' bed, sitting down before her and placing a hand on her head, rubbing it lightly. "Bora and I wanted to make you dinner tonight and I have to run to the store to get a few things. Want to come with me? You haven't left the house or your room for that matter except for school. I think it'll be nice for you and I to go out and have some mother daughter time. What do you say?"

Rain turned her head back to her mother. Her solid blue eyes matching Juvia's. Her mother looked almost afraid to ask her own daughter if she wanted to join her. _'Why does he want to make me dinner? Is he seriously trying to get me to like him? It's pointless honestly. I don't think I could ever like him like mom and Finn. But I did promise Finn I would try… for mom….'_ Rain shrugged her shoulders slowly. "I guess."

* * *

As Juvia drove to the grocery store, Rain looked out the window, silence surrounding them both. Juvia glanced over to Rain, worry on her face. Rain hadn't said one word since they left the house, making the water mage think that something was eating away at the young girl. "Is something wrong Rain? You've been like this ever since Finn left. I know you were quiet before but now it seems like you are just always hiding in your room whenever Bora is around. It's clear something is bothering you." Juvia waited a minute to see if Rain would say anything. Nothing. Silence was what the water mage received. She sighed softly as she continued to speak. "I know you're struggling with all of this. But I want you to tell me what's bothering you. You can trust me too, Rain."

Without turning her head, Rain spoke coolly, brushing off her mother's questions with a simple response. "No, I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Juvia frowned as she thought to herself. '_Before she used to tell me everything, now she won't tell me anything. I know something is wrong with her… but I can't help her if she won't tell me what's wrong. How am I supposed to be a mother to her if I can't even help her with something that's clearly bugging her?!'_

Minutes had passed before Juvia tried to get Rain to talk to her once more. "Have you heard from your brother? He usually gives me a call towards the middle of the week and I haven't heard from him since he left. I had hoped he was going to let me know he was coming to visit this weekend."

The young ice mage continued her empty gaze out the window as she spoke slowly. "You know he's on a vacation right now…."

Juvia snapped her head quickly to Rain, shock in her face and voice. "What?!"

"He's at a music convention with Lily all week."

Juvia smiled slightly. "Are… they getting together?"

"No." Rain said quickly and coolly. "Finn told me that Lily got into a really bad fight with her dad and ended up going over to his house to stay a few nights. Apparently while they were at school, Gajeel came by looking for her and ended up beating dad up a bit. When Finn came home with Lily, dad got mad and kicked her out. That's when Finn told him that he was going with her on this week long convention and that he was leaving with her if she wasn't welcome in our house anymore. I guess Finn and dads fight was pretty bad… Finn basically left dad to take care of himself for a week and a half. So they ended up staying with Leo for the rest of the week while they went to school."

"Your… dad?" Juvia asked, slight confusion in her voice.

Rain could hear the confusion and turned her head, an eyebrow raised as she spoke. "Yeah… dad. You know? Gray Fullbuster? The guy who won't sign the divorce papers?"

Juvia's eyebrows crossed as she snapped slightly at her daughter. "I know who that is!"

Rain watched her mother for another second, wondering what had just happened. '_That was… weird….'_

* * *

The trip to the store started off rocky for mother and daughter, but quickly turned into something good as Juvia finally got Rain to talk to her. It may have not been what was bugging the young girl, but at least she was conversing with her again. It felt good to hear her daughter have so much to say. As the rain woman parked the car, she turned back and grabbed a couple of bags for Rain to carry inside. "Here sweetie. Can you take these inside to Bora? I'll be in shortly. I just have to grab the rest of the bags out of the trunk."

"Sure thing mom." Rain said as she took the bags from her mother, exiting the car and heading inside. She didn't like the fact that Bora had a house key now, coming and going as he pleased. But, a promise is a promise. She wasn't about to break one for Finn. The young girl stepped inside and could smell dinner cooking. She left the door opened for her mother as she made her way into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway as she saw Bora's back to her. She could hear him cutting something up at the counter. Rain let out a soft breath as she walked towards the man, setting the bags on the counter.

Bora's eyes stayed down on the chicken he was cutting up. "Ah, I see you and your mother are back from the store."

Rain started to unpack the bags, setting the things Bora needed to finish up dinner beside him. "Yeah."

"How was it?" He said as he cut into the chicken.

Rain jumped slightly at the sound of bones cracking as the knife came down on them quickly and roughly. "It was fine."

Bora grinned as he lifted the knife from the fresh cut he made. "That's good to hear. You know your mother is quite worried about you, Rain."

Rain jumped again at the same bone cracking sound. Her blue eyes looked down and over at the knife in his hand. As she stared at the knife, her eyes caught a glimpse of his fingers. He had some weird looking rings on them. Ones she had never seen before. Her eyes moved up and were met with Bora's dark eyes. A smirk was over his face as he stared hard into solid blue. "Yeah… I know…." The girl's nerves began to make her feel uneasy. Something in her gut was telling her to run, to get away from the man she stood next to. But she didn't want to make it look so obvious. She practically jumped out of her skin when he was cutting up the chicken, she had to do this calmly. "I'm going to go wash up before dinner." The girl turned and started walking away, her heart beating quickly.

"You know Rain…" Bora said as he turned around, holding the large knife up near his chest. His other hand brought up a clean towel to the handle of the knife. Rain stopped walking as he began to speak, her body shaking slightly as her gut was now screaming at her to run. "Your mother would like for us to get along." He said as he began to clean off the cool steel in his hand slowly, his dark eyes staring at the back of the girls' short blue hair, a smirk over his face. "I'm willing to put forth the effort if you are."

Rain stood her ground as she clenched her shaking fists. "Yeah. Sure." The young ice mage took one step as her mother walked inside with the rest of the groceries. Before Rain could take another step, she felt something wrap around her shoulder, another presence holding her in place.

Bora smiled as he held Rain close to his body. "Juvia! Rain and I were just talking!"

Juvia's face lit up as she looked at the two before her. "Oh?! I hope it was a good talk!"

Bora chuckled as he grinned. "Of course! We both agreed to try harder to get along. Isn't that right Rain?" He said as his eyes looked down at the girl. Her head was lowered, her own eyes shaded. Her head nodded slowly. Bora let her go and watched the girl leave the kitchen, heading straight for her room, his dark eyes never leaving her until she was completely out of sight.

* * *

Half an hour later, Rain had come back down to eat with Bora and Juvia, listening to the two speak as she quickly ate her food. Anytime they would ask her something, her response was a simple shake or nod of the head. She was on edge the whole time during dinner. Rain tried her best to remain calm, trying not to look so frazzled, but clearly was doing a horrible job. As they ate, she could sense Bora staring at her the whole time, his grins sending chills down the young girls' spine. Her plate was still half full when she stood up. "Please excuse me, I'm not as hungry as I thought." Rain picked up her plate and headed for the kitchen, wanting to get back to her room quickly. Bora's voice once again stopped her in her tracks.

"Rain, my dear, don't you want to stay for some dessert?"

"I'm… I'm too full tonight. Sorry." The ice mage moved quickly to the kitchen, scraping the food off her plate into the garbage and walking over to the sink. She stopped just before the sink, her mind panicking as she stood in place. Her whole body was shaking as she thought to herself. _'What is going on?! Why am I feeling this way? Something isn't right here…. I need to get back to my room… everything in my body is telling me something is wrong… and why is mom acting weird? She didn't even notice how strange I was acting at dinner… I know I wasn't able to keep my cool in there… but she would have said something….'_

The sudden touch of a hand on Rains' shoulder made her jump right out of her skin, her hands letting go of the plate; the shattering sound of porcelain hitting the ground filled the room. Rain's eyes were wide as she turned her head at the person behind her. Juvia stood there with a smile on her face.

"Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Rain brought a shaking hand to her head, rubbing her eye gently as she shook her head. "It's ok… I'm sorry about the plate. I just have butterfingers tonight I guess."

"What was that? Is everything ok in there?" Bora called from the dining room.

"Yes, everything is fine! Rain just dropped a plate is all." Juvia responded.

Bora grinned as he spoke once more. "Oh, you ok honey?"

Rain's eyes widened as she watched her mother pick up the broken pieces from the ground, Bora's voice ringing in her ears. "Y-yeah… I'm fine."

The water mage threw out the broken pieces of glass and went back to her daughter, rubbing a hand over her shoulders lightly. Rain looked down as she spoke. "Sorry about the plate mom."

"Oh Rain. That's ok. I just wanted to thank you."

Blue eyes looked back up at her mother. "Thank me?"

Juvia smiled as her eyes closed gently. "Yes. Thank you for coming with me to the store and behaving yourself at dinner. I think that's the first time we've been together that you haven't gotten into it with Bora. It was a very nice dinner between the three of us. So I just wanted to thank you." Juvia pulled Rain in and hugged her tight. "I'm so proud of you for trying to get along with him, Rain. It means so much to me."

Rain let her mother hug her without another word. As Juvia let her go, she gave her daughter one more smile and shoulder rub before letting her go. Rain's heart raced at the thought of having to go through the dining room once more to get to her room. She knew he was still in there. He was going to keep his eyes on her. That grin was going to be over his face. The pale girls' body began to shake, not wanting to move but at the same time, screamed at her to run and hide. The young girl swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she took a step. '_Just get past him… just get to your room.'_ Rain kept her head low as she rushed through the dining room. She could feel the dark stare from Bora's eyes on her, that infamous grin across his lips. She didn't bother stopping as he spoke while she quickly made her way through the room.

"Good night Rain. Sleep tight."

Once the ice mage was out of sight of the dining room, she forced her legs to make a run for her room. She pushed open the door and quickly closed it, locking it with shaking hands. She began to pant as she rested her forehead on the door, her eyes shut tight. A minute passed before Rain turned around, leaning up against the door. She still was trying to catch her breath as she slid down the wood, tears forming in her eyes as they stared straight ahead, opened wide. Her heart was still beating fast, almost to the point to where it was hurting the young girl, as if it wanted to beat right out of her chest. _'What was that? What just happened?! I can't stop shaking… I'm… terrified!' _Rain's knees slowly moved up to her chest, her shaking hands moved to her face, moving up to her hair and gripping it as she thought. _'I don't care what Finn says, I can't trust that man. Somethings not right. I gotta tell someone! I've been trying… but no one understands…. Maybe I should call Finn—No. he's got enough to deal with… between dad and everything else, and now he's finally getting a break with Lily. Maybe I could call Leo… no… he wouldn't understand. He would listen to me, but he won't get it. He's not here. Dad?_' Rain thoughts shifted to what Finn had told her about him as of late. '_He's in no condition to help…. I have to do this on my own. It's gotta be me. Somethings not right with mom either… I'm going to figure it out. I have to, for moms' sake…. I have to be strong…._' Warm tears began to fall down pale cheeks._ 'I have… to be strong… like Finn. I have to be.'_

* * *

**  
The ice and script mage walked together on the boardwalk, smiling as they talked, listening to the many musicians around them. The older girl stretched her arms up above her head as she walked, slowly bring them down to her sides as she walked beside Finn. "Ah man! I think we both needed this. This place is great! This city is so alive, day and night! It's so awesome! I love it!"

Finn looked over at her, smiling as he thought about how the week was going so far for them both. He had gotten to spend all of this time with Lily, and their band was close to being in the finals. They had been kicking the competition in the ass since day one. "Yeah, I'm glad I decided to come with you. The music being played sounds amazing. And you guys are moving up through the ranks quickly."

The dark haired girl grinned as she put her hands behind her back, running ahead slightly to face Finn as she walked backwards in front of him. "Speaking of music…. Do you still play the guitar? I haven't heard you play in a long time."

Finn brought a finger up to his head, scratching it lightly. "Yeah, I still play. It's mostly when I'm alone and I need to blow off some steam. I haven't been able to play for about a month now though…."

Lily raised a brow as she stopped walking in front of Finn, making him stop as well. "How come?"

He sighed as he turned to face the railing of the boardwalk. "Well… my dad got really drunk and decided to play my guitar one day while I was at school."

Lily leaned up against the railing next to Finn. "Doesn't he have his own guitar?"

Finn chuckled slightly. "He had multiple. But he ended up breaking most of them or selling them for cigarettes or booze. He stopped giving lessons and playing a long time ago, but every once in a while, he would try to play on his own and when he got frustrated, he would just end up breaking the guitars in a drunken rage. Since he broke most of his and sold the rest, he went for mine. Granted mine was kinda beat up already… anyway, long story short, he got mad and ended up breaking my guitar." Finn half smiled as he spoke. "So yeah, I guess it's been a while since I've played anything."

"I see…" Lily said as she looked down for a moment.

"And it's not like I can just go out and buy a new one. I've got too much to take care of right now. I've got a car payment, bills at home that I'm paying for, school. You know. All that fun grown up stuff."

"Why didn't you just ask me for one? I've got a bunch. I've got about… 3 drum sets, a piano, keyboard, 4 bass guitars, 6 electric—"

Finn stopped Lily as she continued to count on her fingers all the many instruments she had back home. "Yeah well, you have all electric guitars. I play acoustic."

"Hm… yeah, I guess you have a point there." Hazel eyes glanced over at the boy next to her. His face was kinda sad looking as he thought about his old guitar. Lily pushed herself off from the rail and grabbed Finn's arm, pulling him along with her as they walked the boardwalk once more without another word. Finn blushed at her forceful pull, but followed her willingly. The two reached the other end of the boardwalk into a part of the city that had a plaza of shops that seemed to go on for days. Each one of them had a giant window display, mostly filled with music related items. A few were restaurants while others were for clothing. Lily looked at each window display excitedly, eyeing everything. She stopped suddenly and turned to Finn, catching him off guard who was secretly thinking of when to tell Lily something important.

"Wh-what is it Lil?"

The dark haired girl smiled as she held onto Finn's hand lightly. "Could you go get us some ice cream? I really want some."

Finn looked around for the nearest ice cream shop. "Which one? There's like two over here?"

Lily thought for a moment and pointed at the one with the line going out of the door down the sidewalk. "That one!"

Finn turned his head back to her, annoyance over his face. "Lil, are you freaken kidding me?! That line is out the door! I'm not waiting there by myself! Come with me."

Lily let him go and held her own hands together in front of her. "But… I have to go to the bathroom… can you just go wait in line for me until I get back?"

Finn groaned as he looked back at the line. "I don't know Lil… can't I just go to the other one? The line looks shorter and—" As Finn turned his head back, Lily had given him her infamous pouty look, one he couldn't resist doing anything for. Her eyes were big and slowly filing with tears. Her bottom lip stuck out and began to quiver as she stared at him.

"Please Finn?... for me?"

Finn blushed as he stared at that look on her face. _'God damn her… she knows I can't resist her when she does that. Ugh… if only she realized all that I do for her…' _Finn sighed and turned his body around, heading for the long line. "Fine… but you owe me one Lil."

Lily smiled as she watched Finn walk away, her feet taking a few steps backwards as she did. The script mage giggled as she turned around and walked into the shop she had stopped them in front of. Half an hour later, the ice mage came walking out of the ice cream shop, clearly annoyed.

"Geez… half an hour of waiting for such a small cone? What a rip off…" Finn looked around for Lily who was nowhere to be found. He frowned and found an empty seat on a bench nearby. He looked at the ice cream in his hands and sighed. "Well… better start eating mine before it melts. I'll have to eat Lily's too if she doesn't find me soon…" Solid blue eyes looked around at the people passing him by. "Where did she run off to?"

"Heeey you! Did you miss me?"

Finn jumped at the familiar voice coming from behind him. His head snapped back to see Lily, a wide smile over her face. "Where did you go?!"

Lily made her way to the front of Finn, sitting down next to him. He eyed the large guitar case in her hands, turning his attention to her with suspicion. "Lily… what's in that guitar case?"

"Well… I felt bad that your dad broke your guitar. You're so good at it and I felt like I owed you something big… for everything that I've put you through, and everything you've done for me. So, I want you to have this." She said as she handed over the case to Finn, setting it into his lap as she took the ice cream cones from his hands. He looked to her as he placed his hands on the dark case.

"Lil… please tell me you didn't…"

Lily smiled and nudged her head towards him. "Open it."

Finn looked back down at the case and slid his hands along the side, flipping up the locks and opening it slowly. His eyes widened at what was inside. It was the newest model of acoustic guitars and by no means was it cheap. His eyes shot back up to hazel. "How… how did you afford this?"

The dark haired girl giggled as she closed her eyes softly. "You know that money I won from the competition so far?"

Finn's eyes grew soft as he looked at her. "Lil… no… you didn't…." He looked back at the guitar and closed the lid quickly, snapping the locks in place. "I can't accept this. This is too much. I owe you so much now!"

Lily opened her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder. "I know how you can repay me."

Finn blushed as he turned his head to her. "Y-you do?" His heart began to race at the many possibilities he was thinking of.

"Yeah, you can play and sing me a song! Then I'll call us even!"

"What?! Me? Sing? No… I can't… singing is your thing."

Lily proudly stuck out her chest. "Music is my thing. Oh come on, Finn. I'm sure you have a great singing voice. A guy who can write such beautiful songs is sure to have an awesome singing voice as well."

"I don't know about that…" Finn started to say.

"Come on… pleeeaaase?" Lily said as she pressed her body against him, resting her chin on his shoulder as she spoke softly. "For me? I'll call us completely even."

Finn swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke. "Al-alright… I'll do it…. But not here! There are too many people. Let's just get back to the room and I'll play for you." Finn raised a finger as he blushed. "And I'm not playing the whole song! Mainly caz I never got to finish it…"

Lily giggled excitedly as she jumped up. "That's fine. Whatever you play for me, I'm sure it'll be good. This will be so great! I can't wait! Oh, here's your cone. Better eat it fast, it's starting to melt!"

Finn took the guitar case into his other hand and took the ice cream cone from Lily. The two started down the sidewalk, Lily's eyes still looking through the large windows as they walked by.

Finn ate his ice cream as he spoke. "Ok, I have to admit, for having to wait so long for this ice cream, it really isn't that bad. I wish they had a bigger store though. That way the line wouldn't be out the door, am I right Lil?" Finn turned his head to the side to see Lily missing from his side. He stopped walking and looked around. "Lily?" Solid blue eyes caught a glimpse of her leaning forward at one of the window through the crowd that was walking past the young boy. Her eyes were wide as she pressed her fingers against the glass. The ice mage made his way to her, raising a brow. "Lil? Whatcha looking at?"

"Take a look at this Finn! These earrings…. They're so cool. Totally my style too. Man they would look great with my outfits for shows…." She said as she ran her fingers up to her ears, running her fingers over the multiple earrings she already had in.

Finn looked at her to the earrings. "So why don't you buy them?"

Lily stood up straight and rubbed the back of her head as she sighed. "Yeah… you see… I kinda spent all the money I had already. On your guitar." Before Finn could protest at her to take it back, Lily raised a hand to him. "Don't worry Finn, I'll probably get some more money tomorrow. I'll just come back for them then. It's not like they are going anywhere. It's totally fine. Come on, you owe me a song!" With her free hand, she took his wrist and pulled him alongside her. The ice mage smiled slightly as he walked slightly behind the girl.

* * *

The two made it back to their hotel room as the sun began to set on the city. Finn set his guitar case on his bed and opened it up, his hands slowly reaching down for the new acoustic. It was smooth to his touch, no nicks in the wood or missing strings. Nothing about this looked worn down like the one he had back home. He lifted the acoustic up and put his knee up on the bed, resting the guitar on his thigh. His fingers ran over the tight strings, taking in the tune it played with just one stroke. He smiled at the sound. She had even tuned it up for him. That's why she was gone just as long as him. His eyes glanced down at the case. It had an extra strap for him on the inside. He reached down and picked it up, quickly hooking it up to his new guitar. The dark haired girl came up to Finn and spoke. "No, not here… come on." She pulled Finn to the balcony outside, letting him go as they stepped outside.

"Ok… do it here. Sing to me." She said softly.

Finn looked at her for a moment. The sunlight was a mix of orange, reds, and yellows. All of them blending together to create the perfect backdrop behind Lily. The wind blew lightly through their hair, making them both smile at one another. Finn took the strap and wrapped it around his neck and over his shoulder. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. His eyes looked back to the girl before him. She had a sweet smile over her face, her hazel eyes were soft as they watched him and her hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail. Her dress that she was wearing was loose and lifted slightly at her ankles as the wind blew lightly. She looked absolutely beautiful in this light, in this moment.

Finn closed his eyes and took in a breath. His fingers slowly moved down to the strings, pausing just above them for a moment. '_Just breathe… just let the music flow. Don't think about anything else but her.' _Finn's eyes opened slowly as he began to play, solid blue eyes looking up to hazel.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it,_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,_

_I fell right through the cracks,_

_Now I'm trying to get back._

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest,_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

Finn's eyes looked down at his guitar, watching his fingers move for each note. His words pausing slightly as he sang each one.

_But I… won't… hesitate… no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours._

Finn smiled as he looked back up at the girl, her smile matching his.

_Well open up your mind and see like me._

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me._

_Ah, la peaceful melody,_

_It's your God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love._

Finn blushed slightly as he looked back down at his hands as he continued to play.

_So I… won't… hesitate… no more, no more,_

_It… cannot… wait, I'm sure._

_There's no need… to… complicate, our… time… is… short,_

_This… is… our… fate, I'm yours._

Finn's fingers played a few more notes before stopping, letting the last few notes finish out their lovely tune. He looked back up at Lily who was smiling at him.

"Wow… Finn. That was… incredible. You truly are gifted."

The ice mage brought hand up to the side of his head, running it though his dark blue hair. "Stop, I wasn't that good. I couldn't even finish the whole song."

Lily moved closer to Finn, sincerity over her face. "It was beautiful. It sounds like you wrote that for someone very special."

Finn blushed as he looked away. "Yeah… kinda did." _'I basically sang it to you and you still didn't pick up on it! Damn it Lil… you're driving me crazy. I wish you could just pick up on how I feel….'_

Lily yawned and stretched her arms out to the side. "Well… I better get to bed. I haven't gone to one practice and I'm sure Chrono will want me at the one tomorrow."

"Isn't this the one right before the finals?"

"Yep! If we win this, we're going to face off that one other team in the finals."

Finns heart beat hard in his chest as he watched Lily walk back inside, his hand reached out towards her. "Uh, h-hey Lil…"

The girl paused and turned back to Finn, placing a hand on the door frame. "Yeah?"

Finn swallowed hard as he began to shake nervously. "If you guys win tomorrow and get into the finals… I-I want to take you out to eat."

Lily smiled slightly as she tilted her head. "You want to take me out if we get into the finals?"

"Y-yeah… and it's going to be somewhere nice, so you'll have to dress nice too. S-so what do you say?"

Lily smiled as she made her way back over to Finn, reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I say that we better win tomorrow. I've never gone to a nice dinner before. It'll be fun. Besides, we can eat for free at one of those places Uncle Loke hooked us up with."

Finn's cheeks burned as the kiss lingered on his skin. "Yeah. It'll be fun." Finn watched her walk away once more, his heart pounding in his chest. '_I'll do it then. It'll be perfect.'_

* * *

**AN: Ah… so close, yet so far for Finn. Lol perhaps the next chapter… words will be said…. I will try very hard to get another chapter posted later this week! So please continue to review these chapters! Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last one!**

**BTW…. Anyone else creeped out by Bora? * shudders * poor Rain…. I wants to go hug her….**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: yay! The moment a lot of you have been waiting for! :D Finn finally tells Lily how he feeeels! ****New song in this chapter. It is called Here's To Us, by Halestorm.**** PLEASE go listen to it because it's a very awesome song and you should just do it lol. I hope I caught the few errors in this chapter, if I missed any, I'll fix them later! Enjoy! (btw thank you guys for the reviews for the last chapter! They were all great! )**

**NavyNinjaHo: yeah… rain has got it pretty bad atm. And yes. Juvia is acting weird, thank you for noticing lol I'm not saying anything about whats going on with her! Just that you will find out later in the story :) and yes, I know she has been quite the brat lately so I really wanted people to see her differently while she was on this trip. And yes. Daughter is just like father only in girl form. And yes, this is the final sequel to these stories. I am going to miss it too. It is a lot of fun to write these OCs.**

**bubblegum12899: hahaha yeah, I want to smack a few of them around myself. As for Bora using the charm ring, how could he be using it on Juvia since this is the first time we've seen it? She was already in love with him before. ;) something to think about there. And as for Gruvia returning to Canon in this story… you will just have to keep reading to find out ;) lol I too ship Leo and Rain. But im not going to say if they get together or not in the end.**

**Finny-KunGoddess: lol I felt bad too, but it was pretty funny. And thank you ^.^**

**Depressica: lol right? Super creepy. I tried to make him as creepy as possible and got chills while I wrote that scene.**

* * *

Finns' fingers strummed his guitar chords as he sat on the bed corner, waiting for Lily to finish getting ready for their competition. He smiled as his mind replayed the whole day before. The whole trip had been more than he could have ever hoped for. The only thing that nagged at him was his inability to tell Lily how much he cared for her. But that was going to change. If they won today, tonight at dinner, he was going to do it. Nothing was going to get in his way or hold him back. For too long has he held back his feelings, pushing them aside in fear of telling her. How was she going to react once he said those three words? Was she even going to take him seriously or just laugh it off and make it into a brotherly love thing? Or would she just stop talking to him altogether? What if— Finn shook his head as his eyes shut tight. _'Stop it! Don't think like that! Whatever her answer may be… she will still be my friend. Sure it might be a little awkward for a while, but I have faith in us. Even if she turns me down, I'll still be by her side.' _Solid blue eyes opened slowly, a slight blush coming over his cheeks. '_But… what if she says yes to being with me? Man… I'd have to kick myself in the ass for not asking sooner! I wouldn't have had to deal with all this torture!'_

Lily walked out of the bathroom, wrapping her red bandana around her forehead to hold back her dark bangs and tying it underneath her hair tie. She watched Finn for a minute, raising a brow as she watched him shake his head in thought. A smirk came over her face as she made her way to him. The older girl stopped right in front of the ice mage, putting her hands on her hips and waited for his gaze to come upon her. "So? Whatcha think?"

Finn heard Lily's' voice just a couple of feet in front of him. His eyes shot up and opened wide at the sight before him. She had her dark hair was pulled back with a red bandana holding back the rest of her wild hair. She was wearing a tight, low cut, red tee with a white skull in the middle with a black jacket that hugged her skin perfectly. The top part of her outfit showed off her tanned midriff while her low rise jeans showed off the rest of her bottom half. The jeans looked aged with faded patches here and there, along with a few holes right around where her thighs were, revealing some of her tanned skin underneath.

The ice mages' eyes moved all over the girl, taking the punkish look in and swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed. His blue eyes landed on the smile on the girls face as she stared at him with a raised brow, awaiting his answer. "So?"

"You… look amazing, Lil."

Lily smiled as she sat down on the bed next to Finn. "Thanks! I know it. I just wanted to hear someone say it."

Finn held his guitar close to his body as he laughed lightly with the girl. '_God she looks so good… I don't know if I can get up right now….'_

The girls' hands slapped her own legs as she spoke. "Well. You ready? Chrono has been blowing up my phone all morning. I maaay have accidently forgotten to go to practice again."

Finn stayed in place as Lily stood up. "Um, yeah. Just give me a minute to put this away. If you want, I can meet you downstairs."

Lily half smiled at him as she watched him for another minute. "Everything ok?"

Finn smiled nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lily shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door, picking up her guitar and throwing it over her shoulder. "Don't take too long! We're supposed to go on in twenty minutes!" The dark haired girl said as she disappeared on the other side of their door.

Finn let out a breath and laid down on the bed, setting his guitar down beside him as he stared up at the ceiling. '_Please let them win today…. I don't know how much more I can take.'_

* * *

The ice mage made his way down to the backstage of the competition, distant arguing filling his ears as he found his way closer to where Lily and her other bandmates were. A minute later he could make out Chrono arguing with Lily as she stood before him, her arms crossed over her chest, her head looking elsewhere, as if she wasn't interested in what he had to say. Finn checked his phone for the time. Five minutes until they are on, and they decide to argue now? Finn shook his head slightly as he walked over to Lily, stopping right behind her.

"I can't believe you Lil! You don't show up for any practices all week so far, and now you want to change the song for the semi-finals?! Are you crazy?!" Chrono said as he ran his and over his head.

Lily stuck out her hip as she spoke. "Look, I don't need to practice, one. I could carry this whole band on my own if I wanted. Two, yes. I want to change what we play. If we want to win this semi-final, we have to play this song. It will for sure get us in. the one you picked will bore the fans to death. We haven't played that since we first started out, and even then it was an iffy song. The only thing that probably got us in this business is my voice."

Finn snickered as he could see Chrono getting frustrated at the girl before him. The other ice mage noticed Finn and glared. His eyes moving back to Lily as he pointed a finger to Finn. "Are you doing this just caz he's here?! I don't even know why you brought him. He isn't useful at all."

Lily grabbed Chrono's finger and started to bend it back, causing the man to quickly change is tone and cry out in pain. "Look, Chrono. I'm leading this band to victory, and if you have a problem with that, then leave. The rest of the guys and I can win this thing without you. Now if you want to be a good little boy and play your stupid instrument with us, then shut your damn mouth about Finn, and play the song I've chosen."

"Ah! Alright! Alright! You win!"

Lily shoved Chrono's hand back to him and turned around to face Finn, letting out a sigh. Finn smiled as he spoke. "At least he's smart enough to pick his battles."

Lily rolled her eyes back to the ice mage. "Not all the time." The dark haired girl's hazel eyes went back to Finn, a smirk coming over her lips. "So you ready to hear this song? I haven't played it for you yet. It's something I've been working on for a while."

Finn raised a brow, smirking back at the girl. "Oh, new song, eh? Taking a bit of a chance with this?"

Lily put her hands on her hips proudly. "Oh I know we'll win. Wanna know how I know?"

Finn laughed a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. How do you know Lil?"

Lily moved in closer to the young ice mage, whispering in his ear so that Chrono could not hear. "Because I want to go out to dinner with you."

Finn's face turned bright red at her words. His eyes stayed on her as she moved away from him, her hands behind her back and reaching for her guitar. She winked at the ice mage before turning around to head onto stage, waving a hand at him. "Wish me luck!"

Finn raised a hand slowly, words unable to escape his mouth. '_She's actually looking forward to this…. She wants to go out with me…She's so confident in this song that they'll win…' _

The younger boy moved closer to the stage after Lily had disappeared out onto it. He watched as they were introduced as one of the last remaining bands left in the competition. The crowd was already going wild before they even performed. They all knew Lily was about to bring the house down with this new song. Finn could hear her name being chanted throughout the crowd as she raised a hand into the air, a wide smile across her face. She turned her head and looked his way, nodding to him before turning her gaze back out to the growing crowd.

Her hands began to play, giving her band the que that she was starting. The people around the stage cheered loudly, waiting with anticipation. Lily grinned as she opened her mouth and began to sing as she played her guitar.

_We could just go home right now,_

_Or maybe we could stick around_

_For just one more drink._

_Oh yeah._

_Get another bottle out,_

_Let's shoot the shit, sit back down,_

_For just one more drink._

_Oh yeah._

Finn smiled as he saw Lily look to him as she sang, his heart beating faster in his chest. The excitement from the crowd, the sound of her voice, and the way she looked was almost overwhelming. Lily let go of her guitar and let it hang from the strap around her neck, taking hold of the microphone.

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_All the times that we've fucked up._

The dark haired girl looked back out into the crowd, pointing a finger at the fans below.

_Here's to you._

_Fill the glass._

_Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass._

_Oh, let's give 'em hell._

_Wish everybody well._

_Here's to us._

_Here's to us._

The people roared as Lily went back to her guitar, her song driving them to want more. But the girl turned her attention back to the boy backstage as if she was singing to him, and only him.

_We stuck it out this far together,_

_Put our dreams through the shredder._

_Let's toast, cuz things got better._

_And everything could change like that._

_And all these years go by so fast, but_

The dark haired girl glanced back at Chrono, grinning at him as he stared back at her, confusion on his face as he played.

_Nothing lasts, forever._

Lily looked back to Finn, winking at him once again.

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_All the times that we've messed up._

_Here's to you._

Lily let go of her guitar, pointing a finger to Finn.

_Fill the glass._

_Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass!_

_If they give you hell,_

_Tell them Go fuck themselves._

_Here's to us._

_Here's to us._

The girl went back to her guitar, playing it fiercely as she sang.

_Here's to all that we kissed,_

_And to all that we missed,_

_To the biggest mistakes that we just just wouldn't trade._

_To us breakin' up,_

_Without us breakin down._

_To whatever's comin' our way!_

_Here's to us!_

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_All the times that we messed up._

_Here's to you._

_Fill the glass._

_Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass!_

_If they give you hell—_

Lily pointed out to the crowd, pausing for just a second as the people below her finished the sentence she was about to sing. She smiled as they sang to her, their arms moving back and forth in the air. She lifted her middle finger along with them and repeated the verse the crowd had just shouted.

_Tell them_

_Go fuck themselves._

Her bandmates now chiming in as the chorus as she sang over them, her voice loud and powerful. Her hazel eyes went back to Finn for the last few verses of her song.

_(Go fuck themselves.)_

_Here's to us._

_(Here's to us.)_

_Here's to us._

_(Here's to us.)_

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_Here's to us._

_(Wish everybody well.)_

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love._

_Here's to us._

Lily turned back at the last second to the crowd and raised her hand after she hit her last note on her guitar.

_Here's to us._

The people chanted Lily's name once more as she took her guitar off from around her neck, setting it down with the bands instruments and awaiting the judges' decision on who was going to the semi-finals. Finn's heart was racing as they all waited for what felt like a million years. One of the five judges came up onto the stage as the other band made their way next to Lily and her band. The old man coughed slightly into the microphone before he spoke.

"I must say, the competition this year is fierce. Probably the most challenging decision we've had to make in years. We don't commend foul language and gestures while the bands perform—"

The man was cut off by the crowd booing him as he looked to Lily. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders at the crowd. The old man coughed once more and proceeded to finish his sentence. "However… we have made an exception for the band, Black Lotus and announce them as the winners and semi-finalists."

The crowd was in an uproar as the band cheered along with them. Lily jumped up and down excitedly as Finn raised his arms up in the air, cheering with the crowd. Chrono turned to face Lily and held open his arms to her. She completely ignored him and ran off stage to where Finn was, jumping into his arms and wrapping hers around his neck.

"We did it!"

Finn spun her around and laughed. "You guys were so awesome!"

Lily giggled and let Finn go as he set her down. "Man I knew that song would win. I had a feeling it would!"

Finn smiled as he blushed slightly. "Well you know what this means, right? You and I have a dinner to get to."

"Oh I didn't forget. I just need to run out and get something nicer to wear." The girl looked down at her clothes and sweaty body. "And maybe a shower while I'm at it. Don't think they'd let me in looking like this! Even if I did say I knew Uncle Loke!"

Finn laughed as he looked her over. "Yeah I don't think they'd let you in either. Oh, that reminds me, I've gotta go get a suit too. I can meet you up at the room when I get back and we can just head out from there."

Lily smiled sweetly at the boy. "That sounds perfect. I'll see you then!" Lily stood in place as she watched Finn leave the backstage, unaware of the cold eyes sending her and the ice mage daggers from the stage.

* * *

Finn raced back to his room to grab his wallet, knowing full well where he was going to go first before he got his suit. Once the ice mage had what he needed, he was right back out the door and heading out of the hotel to the plaza of shops they had passed the day before.

* * *

Lily was back in her room, looking in the large mirror above the dresser the hotel had provided. She was pulling back her straightened hair into a presentable ponytail, or at least to the best of her abilities. She cursed her parents for passing down their wild hair. She frowned as she began to give up on the dark hair of hers. "There's just no making you look nice." She said as she pointed a finger into the mirror at her hair. The girl sighed softly as she got up and moved over to her bed, smiling at the dress she had picked out quickly. Hazel eyes went to the alarm clock on the small night stand, worry setting in slightly. "And where the hell is Finn? I didn't think it was going to take him this long to find a suit in this city."

* * *

Finn stood still as the seamstress adjusted the boys tie for him, his nerves kicking in as he waited for her to finish. The woman smiled at Finn as she took a step back to look him over. "My, my… this must be a very special girl you're meeting up with. Are you going to purpose to her tonight?"

Finn looked at her quickly, a red blush coming over his entire face. "Uh, no! No! I-it's just a dinner… celebration… and… well… I…"

The woman laughed lightly as she patted Finn on the shoulder. "Don't be so nervous sweetie. You look very handsome. And I'm sure everything will go just fine for you tonight." As the woman turned, a couple other girls in the store giggled as they looked Finn over, their faces blushing slightly as they spoke.

"I wish I was his girl… he looks so cute!"

"Oh my god, I know! He's so dreamy…."

"That girl has to be the luckiest girl on the face of the earth!"

The seamstress clapped her hands at the younger girls and motioned them out of the fitting room. Finn rubbed the back of his head as his eyes moved to the mirror, looking himself over in the suit he had picked out. He let out a breath as he let his hand fall down at his side. He felt the small velvet box inside his pocket, forgetting he had placed the thing in there to see how well it was hidden. Solid blue eyes looked down as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small box and smiling. '_I should head back. Lil's probably all ready to go.' _The ice mage slipped the velvet box back into his pocket and walked out of the fitting room, heading straight for the cashier to check out.

* * *

Lily had given up on pulling her hair back into a refine looking hairstyle and decided to wear just a simple headband to hold back her wild hair. She sat in the chair in front of the dresser as she applied a small amount of lipstick to her soft lips. She smiled as she stood and gave herself one last look over while she wore the dress she had picked out. A knock on the door got her attention. A smile came over her face as she shook her head, slightly confused. "Why is he knocking? He has a key to the room. What a goof." The girl made her way to the door, opening it slowly as she spoke. "Finn, did you lose your key somewhere or—" Lily's happy expression turned to anger as she looked upon Chrono standing just outside. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as her arms crossed over her chest. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy."

"Yeah? You don't look so busy right now to talk."

"Just leave Chrono. I'm going out tonight with Finn."

Chrono pushed the door open and walked past Lily, his eyes scanning the room. "Is he in here?"

Lily glared at him as he walked past her. "For your information, no, he's not. Will you just leave now? I don't feel like looking at your face."

Chrono turned around and made his way back to Lily, stepping close to her. "And here I thought you and me were gonna get to fool around now that we've made it into the semi-finals."

Lily pushed him back and scoffed, holding up a finger. "You and I, not you and me. And no, we're not. So find someone else to satisfy your dick with." Lily quickly moved past him and back to the dresser, leaning in closer to the mirror and looking over her lips. Chrono closed the door and made his way back over to her, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at him. "Let me go or so help me Chrono!"

"What the fuck has gotten into you Lil?! What happened to us?! And why are you spending all your time with that weakling? I thought you liked a man with power." Chrono said as he pressed himself against Lily, leaning in for a kiss. Lily pushed him back and yanked her wrist away from him.

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into me is that you're a fucking stupid piece of shit that just won't leave me alone! You're obviously stupid enough to not be able to take a hint. We haven't gone out in months so what makes you think that coming here means you can just get in my pants?! And for your information, I do like a guy with power, not a dumbass with no sense of friendship. Finn is my best friend and I can do what I want, with whoever I want! You don't own me or control my actions. So take this hint that I'm giving you and get the fuck out of my room!" Lily shouted as she pointed a finger to Chrono.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN?!" Chrono shouted back.

The dark haired girl responded back with a yell as well. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?!"

The two mages stared at each other for a long minute, their eyes locked on each other's. Chrono quickly reached out for the girl, wrapping his arms around her waist and taking her lips into his own. The dark haired girl quickly brought her hands up to the side of his face, pulling him in closer as she kissed him back. The ice mage turned her around and pushed her back to the bed, his lips never leaving hers as they fell down onto the sheets, their hands exploring each other.

* * *

Finn smiled as he adjusted the tie around his neck, thinking of how to tell Lily the truth while they were at dinner. He paused for a minute and laughed. "God…" A hand came up and ran through his blue hair. "I'm already so nervous and I haven't even seen her yet!" The ice mage continued his walk to his hotel room, reaching it within minutes and sliding in his key card. He opened the door quickly and stepped in. "Hey Lil, you ready to go? Sorry I took so long. I wanted to stop… by… the…."

Solid blue eyes fell upon the two bodies on the bed, the girls eyes wide as she pushed off the ice mage and pulled the small strap to her dress back up her shoulder. Chrono saw her and looked to Finn who was in disbelief as he kept his gaze on the woman he loved. "What's the big idea, buddy? Can't you see me and my lady are about to get it on?"

Lily's gaze grew angry and darted towards Chrono. "Shut up Chrono! I'm not your lady! And we weren't about to do anything—"

Finn held up a hand as he spoke. "Really? Caz from here it looks like you were."

Lily stood up and straightened out her dress. "Please, Finn, I can explain—"

"Save it! I don't fucking want to hear your excuses Lily!" Finn said as he lowered his head slightly, his fists clenched tightly.

"But, Finn, please let me explain—" Lily said as she took a step.

Finn's words stopped her in her tracks as he yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT! I CANT EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Lily could feel her heart ache, his words hitting her like a knife. Chrono had made his way over to Finn and pushed him back a bit. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!"

Finn tilted his head slightly, his eyes shaded by his bangs. "Don't push me."

"What are you gonna do, pipsqueak? Huh?" Chrono said as he pushed Finn again. "You want another repeat of prom? Huh? Well do ya?"

Finn's teeth clenched tightly as he looked up at the other ice mage, his hands reaching up and pushing him back as hard as he could. "I said don't push me!"

Chrono chuckled as he watched Finn try to defend himself. "Oh so that's how it is, eh? You want another beating? Well that's fine. I can do that for ya!" Chrono pulled back his arm, getting ready to hit Finn who was standing his ground. The script mage behind him quickly wrote letters in the air as she spoke.

"Leave him alone Chrono!" The girl pushed the words forward to Chrono, causing him to freeze in place.

"Lil! What the fuck did you—"

The ice mages' words were cut off as Finns' fist made contact with his jaw. Knocking him down onto the floor. Finn shook his hand and looked up to Lily who was staring back at him with sad and shameful eyes. He still couldn't believe what he had seen. He didn't want to believe it. But there it was. Right in front of him. He shook his head at her as stared back. Her eyes pleaded with his, begging him not to turn around and leave. Without a word, Finn turned and left the room, throwing down his card key and tie as he walked out of the door. Lily started after him, throwing off her heels that she had on so she could catch up to the ice mage.

Chrono had gotten back up before she could get out the door and grabbed onto her wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Lily's head snapped back at Chrono. "I'm going after him!"

"You seriously are choosing him over me?! He's so fucking weak!"

"He was strong enough to knock you on your ass!"

"Yeah no thanks to you and your stupid magic!"

Lily pulled back her arm, forcing her wrist out of his hand. She quickly opened the door and ran down the hallway in search of Finn. '_Please don't be gone yet, please don't leave!'_

Lily found herself down in the parking lot, her nose still picking up Finn's scent. She began to run for his car, his scent getting stronger. She winced as she stepped on small rocks as she ran through the parking lot. But that pain was nothing. She knew that look on his face, and it pained her to see it on him. Why was she so stupid? Why did she even let that jerk on her like that? The girl cursed herself as she ran for acting so stupidly around Chrono.

She finally caught a glimpse of Finn's blue hair in-between the cars, her heart racing as she ran over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "Finn, wait, please!"

His cool hand pushed her hand off, his face turned away from her as he opened his front door to his car. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Please! I'm begging you! Can we talk about this?!"

Finn turned and pointed a finger at Lily. "You want to talk?" The ice mage slammed his car door and started to get loud. "Alright! Let's fucking talk! Let's talk about how, I'm fucking sick and tired of you using me throughout the years, how you used me in school, how you've gotten me into so much fucking trouble back home with your dad and mine, oh and let's not forget how you say you and Chrono are through, yet I come back and find you fucking him!"

Hazel eyes began to tear up as she spoke back. "I wasn't going to fuck him! Nothing was going to happen!"

"Oh? Yeah? Is that why he had your fucking dress almost off when I walked in?!"

"Why do you even care about me and Chrono?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, LIL!"

Lily's eyes went wide as she stood there. Finn turned around and ran his hand up through his hair, gripping it tightly. "I've loved you ever since we were young. And not the way a friend loves another friend… I actually love you." A laugh escaped Finns throat as he turned around slowly. "It's funny… I was going to tell you at dinner how I felt about you. I had it all planned out too. This week gave me the perfect opportunity to tell you finally. I'm such a fool for ever thinking you'd want to be with me."

Warm tears began to fall down tanned cheeks. "Why… didn't you say anything?" the dark haired girl moved in closer and grabbed his suit jacket. "Why didn't you just tell me?!"

Finn grabbed her hands and threw them away from his body. "I DID TRY! All those songs that we played together! All the things I've done for you! You mean to tell me you couldn't figure it out?! I was honestly starting to think you had feelings for me ever since we got here to this city! I guess I was wrong." Finn turned back around and opened his car door.

Lily raised a hand to his door, stopping him from closing it. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm leaving, and going back home. I'm fucking done here. I'm done with you. Oh, by the way." Finn said as he reached into his pocket. "I got these for you. Not that it fucking matters now." The ice mage threw the small velvet box down at the ground. Hazel eyes followed the small box. She brought back the hand that was holding the front door to Finns car open as he slammed it shut. Her tearful eyes went back to him through the window as she shook her head.

"Finn, please don't go! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I swear!"

Finn kept his eyes forward as he began to drive away, leaving the girl in the parking lot with the small box at her feet. Lily's eyes overflowed with tears as she fell to her knees. Her hands picked up the small box and opened it slowly, revealing the pair of earrings she had wanted the day before. A hand came up to her mouth as she stared at the small studs in the box. Hazel eyes shut tightly as she hung her head down. '_I'm so stupid… Finn… I'm so sorry!'_

* * *

**AN: yay for Finn finally telling lily?... boo how it happened? Sad kitty face…**

**It really sucks that I had to write what I did there at the end. Everything was going really well for Finn. He was finally happy for once in such a long time. Didn't worry about his dad, spent so much time with Lily, and not to mention, I loved writing them caz it was so damn cute!... now things have just gotten crazy…. :D next chapter might be up on Monday so watch out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**AN: I'm sorry for the late post! I would have had this up sooner but FF wasn't cooperating with me these past few days!**

**SHOUT OUT! Hey guys, I just wanted to give my friend MsKtk a shout out caz she's an amazing writer and friend. Without her, I don't think these stories would be as good as they are now. So PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! Iron Gray and Monster are her newest stories that are definitely worth the read. Please read them and review for her!**

**NavyNinjaHo: yeah, that was quite a chapter lol as for Bora drugging her, I will say that no, he is not. Something else is going on ;)**

**Finny-KunGoddes: I know! XD I'm a very cruel person to the characters I like the most.**

**Depressica: yes, she is, but hopefully you will see a new side to her starting in this chapter :) **

**Guest: haha well that just means I did a good job with that chapter then ;) and I understand, I feel the same way sometimes, but I also have a love for Lily ever since I've written her as a little girl. Haha and don't worry, I don't find your reviews, thoughts/comments as negative criticism, I actually enjoy seeing what you guys think and feel about the OC' I write. To me, seeing the reactions you guys have given me so far, tells me I'm doing a good job.**

**FairyTailFairy32027: yes. It was very sad, and I really wish I didn't have to write it lol**

* * *

Hazel eyes stayed on the small box in the girls hand as Lily made her way back to her room. Her feet were dirty and stung with every step she took. She ignored the pain, thinking that she had just put Finn through so much worse. Warm tears were still flowing from her eyes, staining her tanned cheeks. The dark haired girl opened the door to her room slowly, her eyes coming up as she heard Chrono's voice.

"So where'd he go?" He asked coolly as he stood before the girl, his arms across his chest.

Lily clenched the small box in her hand tightly as her hand fell to her side. "He left…." Her voice sounded broken as her eyes began to pour tears down her reddened cheeks. She walked past the ice mage, her feet screaming at her to sit down. As she sat down on her bed, the ice mage turned around to face her, walking a few steps closer to Lily.

"Good, bout time that loser left." Chrono watched as Lily said nothing as she brought her hands up to her face, crying into them softly. "Oh what? Don't tell me you're all sad now?! Let's just get back to what we were doing." The ice mage grabbed Lily's bare shoulders and began to press his lips against her tanned skin. Lily growled as she pushed Chrono away from her, standing quickly. Her eyes burned as she stared at the mage.

"What happened at prom?"

"What the fuck, Lil?" Chrono said as he stepped back, looking the girl over. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Lily took a step towards him. "You asked Finn if he wanted a repeat of prom… what did you mean by that?! What did you do?!"

"I roughed him up a bit caz he took you to prom is all."

"I ASKED HIM TO TAKE ME! SO YOU BEAT HIM UP FOR THAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

"He can't even use his magic! I don't know what you see in that kid!"

Lily rushed towards Chrono, gripping his shirt as her hazel eyes burned into him. "I SEE MORE OF A MAN IN HIM THAN I DO YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE! IF YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" The script mage pushed the ice mage back further to the door as she yelled. "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Chrono grabbed Lily's hands and pulled them off of her as he stepped out of the door. "FINE! WHATEVER LIL! I KNOW YOU STILL WANT ME!"

Lily growled once more as she slammed the door in Chrono's face. She turned her body around and leaned up against the door, listening to Chrono yell on the other end. "YOU MAKE SURE TO GET BETTER BEFORE WE GO ON TOMORROW! YOU HEAR ME LILY?! I BETTER NOT FUCKING LOSE CAZ YOU'RE AN EMOTIONAL TRAINWRECK!"

Lily shut her eyes tightly, her fists clenching tight at her side. _'How…_' She thought as she slowly brought her hands up to her face. Her tears started up once more as she continued to listen to the ice mage spouting threats on the other side. _'How can I think about tomorrow now? After what just happened…._' Lily's hands moved away from her face, her tearful hazel eyes looking up to the bed where the small box sat. The girl made her way to the bed, sitting down slowly. She picked up the velvet box, opening it and viewed the earrings_. 'Finn….How am I supposed to win now? Without you here… by my side…?'_ Lily brought the opened box to her chest, gripping it tightly as she hung her head down. "I don't know if I can do this without you here…."

* * *

The hour was late by the time Finn got back home. His mind kept replaying what he had seen back at the hotel the whole ride home. The ice mage gripped the steering wheel tightly as he shut his eyes and shook his head. "Stop it! Get out of my head! I'm… I'm over her…. I don't want to think about it anymore…" Finn let out a sigh as he opened his eyes back up. He looked to the windows in the front of his house, a small light was left on, making him wonder if his dad was still up this late at night.

The ice mage stepped out of his car and closed the door, looking into the back seat and realizing he hadn't brought anything back with him. He turned and made his way to the front door, letting himself in and shaking his head as the front door was unlocked again. Finn walked further into the house and noticed Gray was sitting up on the couch, a small light on beside him as he let out a puff of smoke. Without a word, Finn went to the kitchen, grabbing a beer bottle from the fridge and making his way back to his father on the couch, sitting down next to him.

Gray raised a brow as he smirked. "You're back early. I thought you said you were going to be gone all week and that you might consider coming back here." Cold eyes looked to his son as he watched Finn crack open the top of the bottle and take it back quickly, chugging the cool liquid. Gray reached out quickly and grabbed the bottle from the boys' hand. "Hey, hey… easy, kiddo. This stuff ain't that strong, but that's a quick way to get drunk."

Finn gasped for air slightly as Gray pulled the bottle away from his lips, setting it down on the table in front of him. His head hung down slightly as he spoke softly. "You were right, dad."

Gray raised a brow as he brought the cigarette to his lips. "Whatcha talkin' about kid?"

"About Lily. You were right. Everything you said about her… I didn't want to believe it… but…" Finn looked up to his father, his eyes empty. Gray knew that look. It was the same one he has had for song long since Juvia had left him. "You were right. Now I just feel like I have nothing left."

The ice mage looked to his son. He felt sorry for Finn, for he knew exactly what the boy was going through. He was responsible for their family falling apart, and now Finn had the same look on his face. Nothing was left for him in his mind. Gray waved a hand at Finn, handing him the beer bottle. "Is that why you are back so early?"

Finn nodded as he brought the bottle to his lips, taking a slower drink this time. After a few gulps, Finn began to speak. "Dad… … I can't do this. I don't want to. I'm miserable. Between work, school, training, taking care of you and Lily… I just can't do it anymore." Finn brought a hand up to his face, clenching his jaw. "Lily was the only thing left here keeping me sane. Without her I have nothing. I want to not have to worry about her, about you…. I want to be happy. I think… I need to get out of here."

"So then do it."

Finn turned his head to his father in shock. "You're agreeing with me?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? It's about time you worried about yourself and not so much others. You deserve to be happy, Finn. If things here are holding you back, then find something else that can help you get further."

"But… what about you? Who's gonna take care of you while I'm gone?"

Gray smirked as he put out his cigarette, taking the open bottle from Finn and finishing off the drink. "You don't need to worry about me, kid. It's about time I start taking care of myself too. So do you have a place in mind?"

Finn turned away from Gray. "I thought about it a lot while I was driving back… I was thinking about going to the Rune Knights Academy. Bora said he has connections and could get me in if I wanted to go there one day. I was going to give him a call tomorrow and see what he could do for me. He even offered to pay for everything for me so I wouldn't have to worry about that." Finn looked down at his hand, clenching his fist. "Maybe then can help me with my magic and help me understand this weird power I feel when it storms."

"You feel that power too, huh?"

Finns' solid blue eyes shot up to his father. "You… you know about it? How?"

"My father had a great power and while he trained me, he wanted me to be able to have that same power. I was never able to reach it, no matter how much he pushed me in training. Perhaps it was because I got so distracted with the band, I kinda gave up on trying to reach it. I never told anyone this, not even your mother. I guess I was ashamed. I didn't want you to follow in my footsteps either. That's why I pushed you so hard Finn. I didn't want you to end up like me. I wanted you to achieve that great power. The one thing I couldn't ever do."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?! All those times we were training? You said nothing!"

Gray grinned as he leaned back on the couch. "I guess we truly are just like one another. A couple of losers, washed up caz of women. And not able to tell them anything. How bout that."

Finn half smirked as he raised his brows. "Yeah…." Finn stood slowly, turning around to Gray. "Well, I've gotta get some sleep so I can wake up early and call Bora." The young ice mage made his way to the stairs, stopping as he lifted a hand to the railing, turning around to look at Gray once more. "You sure you'll be ok when I'm gone?"

Gray smiled as he turned his body and laid down on the couch. "It's about time I gave up smoking anyway. I'm sure I can try to cut back on the drinking and clean this place up a bit. How else am I going to be able to see my daughter?"

Finn smiled as he turned his head to the stairs. "How about those divorce papers? You gonna sign those too?"

Gray raised a finger into the air. "Easy, kid. One thing at a time."

"Hey, if I can forget about Lily, you should be able to forget about mom."

Gray chuckled slightly as Finn made his way upstairs. His dark eyes looking over at Juvia's' picture on the table. "I don't think I could forget about you even if I wanted too…."

* * *

Juvia stood in the living room, her hand holding up a family photo from long ago. Her fingers ran over the glass lightly as she stared at the photo. Rain walked into the room and stopped as she eyed her mother. The girl raised a brow as she walked over to her mother. "Mom?" Juvia's look was one of searching, searching for that memory in the photo. She looked as though she was miles away. "You ok?"

Juvia looked up to Rain and smiled. "Yes. Yes I'm fine." Her gaze went back to the photo, her fingers running over the faces as she said them out loud. "I was just looking at this picture of you, Finn, and myself, and…" Her fingers stopped on Gray's face, confusion coming over her. Rain watched her mother's expression, worry entering the girls head.

"Dad?"

Juvia's eyes closed for a moment, as if she was trying to think about what Rain had just said. "Gray?"

Rain watched as Juvia kept her hand on the photo for another minute before setting it down on the mantle. "Yeah… are you sure everything's ok mom?"

Juvia smiled as she looked to Rain. "Of course sweetie. I'm fine." The water mage kissed Rains forehead before walking out of the room, blue eyes following her as she left.

'_Ok… that was really weird… why did she look like she forgot who dad was in that photo? Somethings not right….' _Rain shook her head as she headed for the kitchen. Her tracks stopping as Bora came walking out from there, causing the girl to jump slightly. "Bora! I didn't know you were here…."

Bora grinned as he ran his hand through his hair. "Why yes. I let myself in a bit ago. And you'll be seeing a lot more of me. Isn't that great?"

Rains' fist clenched tightly, not wanting to show the man that she was scared and shaking slightly. "Yeah."

"By the way, Finn just called me, he will be coming to visit next weekend, and staying with us for a week before he goes off to the Rune Knights Academy. Won't that be nice? All of us together as a family."

Rains' brows lowered as she looked up to the strange man. "Why is he going to the Rune Knights Academy? I thought he didn't want to go there. And how is he even able to transfer? He's in the middle of a semester…."

Bora leaned in close to the girl, a creepy grin over his lips. "Oh, I have my ways, dear Rain. I was able to pull some strings so that Finn can finish his semester at the Academy and continue his schooling there. He just needs to take care of a couple of things before he leaves." The tall man straightened back up and brushed past the pale girl. "I told your mother that you could set up the guest room for him, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing…." Rain shuddered as she felt his body brush against hers. Her blue eyes burning into the back of Boras head as she turned slightly. _'I know you're up to something…I just have to figure it out…. And maybe with Finn coming here this weekend, I can try to get him to see what's going on….'_

* * *

Lily made her way down to the backstage, her steps slow. She was dressed in the same outfit from the day before, but her fiery spirit was gone. Her cheeks were stained from her tears that never seemed to quit after Finn had left. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, her hazel eyes burning from all the tears she shed. Her band mates looked around frantically as they were minutes away from going on stage for their last song of the competition. Chrono eyed her making her way slowly to them. Rage was building inside of him as he marched over to her, grabbing her arm roughly. "Where the hell have you been?! You skipped out on practice again! We needed to be ready for this Lil! God damn it look at you… a fucking disaster!"

Lily pulled her arm back, her eye brows crossing as she snapped at Chrono. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over and done with…." The dark haired girl pushed past Chrono, making her way onto the stage. She shielded her eyes as the lights came on her as she made her way to the center of the stage. Her hands gripped the microphone, pulling it close to her lips. Her eyes scanned the crowd before her. They were chanting her name, they were hungry for her song. Her heart began to race as she watched them act like hungry animals. She felt like everything was moving in slow motion as she turned around to look at her bandmates. They had already started playing. Lily stared at them, her eyes wide and scared.

'_I'm so nervous right now…. Can I even do this?_' Her body turned back to the crowd as the band looked at each other confusingly, repeating their opening notes to their song as they waited for Lily to start singing. _'I… I can't do this… I don't think I can….'_

Chrono hissed Lily's name as he repeated his part for the sixth time. "Lily! What the fuck are you waiting for?!"

Lily stood there, the microphone in hand, her eyes staring out to the crowd who looked around at each other as their voices began to die down from the lack of music being sung. Her mouth opened slightly, two words escaping her throat. "I'm… sorry…." The crowd answered her with what's, whispers and confused faces. The script mage hung her head down slowly. "I'm sorry…. I can't…." The people below her began to boo, shouting at her to play.

The ice mage walked towards the girl, reaching out for her arm. "LILY!"

The dark haired girl spun quickly and smacked the hand away, her eyes piercing into him. "Don't touch me!"

"What the hell are you doing?! Why won't you sing?!" Chrono said angrily.

"I'm done! I can't do this… I'm done with this, with the band, with you! I quit!" The dark haired girl threw down the microphone as she turned on her heels, storming off stage without another word. Chrono set down his guitar and ran after Lily.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?! This is our chance to make it big! And you want to just throw it all away over some—"

Lily turned quickly and pointed a finger at Chrono. "Don't you dare say anything else. I couldn't give two shits about you or the band anymore. In fact, I didn't give two shits about you at all. All I wanted was to be in a band."

"That's bullshit Lil! I know you wanted me too!"

Chrono reached out to grab Lily again, but the script mage was quicker. She quickly wrote the word "push" into the air and thrust it out onto Chrono's chest. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! IT'S OVER BETWEEN US! I'M THROUGH WITH THE BAND!"

As Chrono fell to the ground from her script magic, he let out a groan, rubbing the back of his arm as he sat back up quickly. "WHATEVER LILY! WE DON'T NEED YOU! YOU'LL SEE! ONE DAY WE'LL MAKE IT BIG!" The girl stormed away quickly, ignoring what the ice mage was yelling.

Lily swung open the door to her room as she put her phone to her ear. "Hi, yes, I would like to arrange a bus ride back to Magnolia. Yes. As soon as possible please. I would like to be back home by this evening. Thank you." The dark haired girl hung up her phone and shoved it into her pocket, quickly making her way to her bag to pack it back up for the ride home. Lily didn't bother to fold anything back up as she frantically moved around the room, grabbing all of her belongings. Hazel eyes fell upon the guitar case that Finn had left. It was leaning up against the wall next to the bed where he slept. Lily felt her heart ache as she slowly walked over to it. She reached out her hand, hesitating slightly.

Her hands ran over the handles and gripped it lightly, pulling the guitar case close to her body. She could feel tears forming in her eyes once more as she looked around the rest of the room. Finn had completely left everything he brought here. The dark haired girl set the guitar down on the bed as she moved down to pick up his bag. His scent filled her nose as she packed up his clothes. She closed her eyes and thought about the week and how happy they were. '_How could I be so dense? Why couldn't I just see the truth?' _Hazel eyes opened back up as Lily set his clothes into the bag. _'I have to take these back to him… he usually has evening classes Thursdays so maybe… it'd be best if I take them back to him tonight.'_

Lily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, a couple of sniffles escaping her as she went back to packing, preparing for her trip back home.

* * *

It was late into the evening as Lily stepped off of the greyhound bus, carrying two bags and two guitars. The girl let out a sigh as she set the guitar cases down on the ground and checked her phone for the time. '_Ok, its seven… Finn should still be in classes for another hour or so…'_ The dark haired girl put her phone away and adjusted the bags on her shoulders, picking up the guitars once more and started walked to Finns house down the road.

Her feet were still sore from the other night, and walking on them now with all this weight was not helping the girl. She ignored the pain once more. She knew there was something more important to focus on. It wasn't long before she found herself at Finn's front door. Her hazel eyes staring at the doorbell. She had set down her things, holding only his bag and guitar at the front door. Lily reached out and pressed the small button, her mind racing as her heart began to beat fast. '_This is going to be awkward… Uncle Gray will probably answer the door… and now that I know how he really feels about me…. I'll just have to make this quick. I'll just tell him I'm sorry for everything and hand him Finns' stuff. Then just run back and grab mine. That way he won't have a chance to say anything to me…'_ Lily ran a hand over her face, closing her eyes lightly. '_God… I really am a screw up… I have a lot of making up to do…. Hopefully this will be a start….'_

The door opened quickly, surprising Lily slightly. The dark haired girl looked up to the man standing in the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes went wide. Finn stared down at Lily from the top step. His solid blue eyes cold and unforgiving.

Lily took a step forward as she spoke. "H-hey, Finn. I… I thought you had evening classes today… why aren't you in class right now?"

Finn crossed his hands over his chest. "I'm dropping out and going to attend the Rune Knights Academy in a couple of weeks."

Lily gripped the guitar handles in her hands tightly. "So… you're moving? Why? I thought you didn't want to go there?"

"Yeah. Well. I've got nothing left for me here. So I'm getting away from this place." Solid blue eyes stared down at the girl coldly. "Why are you even here Lily?"

The script mage fought back her tears as she looked up to Finn. His words hitting her like a dagger. "I wanted to apologize… I didn't mean to ever hurt you. It was never my intention, and-"

"Save your breath Lily, because I'm over it. I'm over_ you_."

"Okay…. I… I deserve that. I know I do. And I understand." Lily looked down at Finn's bag, lifting it up off her shoulders and holding it out to the ice mage. "Well… here. You forgot your stuff back at the hotel. I also wanted to make sure you got everything back. And this too." She said as she handed him his guitar. Finn looked at her for a minute before taking his bag away from the girl.

"I don't want that."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, her arm still holding the guitar out in front of her. "Well… you know I don't have any use for it. I've got enough back at my house and I don't play acoustic so…" Lily stepped closer, setting the guitar down on the side of the house before stepping backwards. Her hands went behind her back as she smiled slightly. "I'll just leave it there for you…." Lily could feel her tears wanting to overflow from her eyes as she quickly turned around. "I'm really sorry for everything Finn. I know you probably won't forgive me this time around. And I understand why you are leaving…. I… I'll just leave now. I won't bother you again. If that's what you want."

Finn's fists tightened as he stared at the back of Lily's head, his jaw clenching tightly before he spoke. "It is."

Lily nodded her head as she took a step forward. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she walked over to her bag and guitar, throwing the bag over her shoulder and carrying her guitar in front of her. Finn watched as she walked away, his eyes coming down over the guitar she had left for him. His hand reached out and grabbed the handles, bringing it inside as he shut the door.

* * *

Lily opened the door to her house, kicking off her shoes and wincing as she took steps towards the stairs. Gajeel quickly came up to her side and put his hands on his hips, a smirk over his face as he spoke. "Oh! Back so soon kid?! What's the matter?! The convention too much for ya? You had to come crawling back home, eh? Too bad you came back too late. We turned your room into a library! Looks like you'll have to look for somewhere else to sleep!"

Gajeel waited for some smart remark in return from the girl as she walked up the stairs slowly. Her only response was quiet as she made her way upstairs. "Whatever…."

Gajeel raised a metal brow as he stuck out his bottom lip, watching his daughter carefully. "Huh… she didn't fight back with me… weird… what's eatin' her?"

Levy came up from behind Gajeel and smacked the back of his head with a towel. The dragon slayers hand went up quickly as he turned to face his wife. "What the hell was that for?!"

Levy looked at him sternly, her finger raised to him. "Gajeel! She just got back home, do you have to act like a dick to her?!"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who ran off to some convention and—"

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave her alone for a while! Didn't you see that she is heartbroken?!"

Gajeel looked at Levy confusingly. "What?"

Levy sighed as she pushed past the large man. "I swear you men are idiots."

Levy made her way to Lily's room, knocking on the door lightly before letting herself in. Her hazel eyes fell on the girl sitting on the bed, petting Pantherlily lightly as he slept peacefully. Levy smiled as she closed the door behind her, walking over to Lily and sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom."

Levy reached over and pulled back some of Lily's dark hair, putting it behind her studded ear. "Everything ok?"

"I broke up with Chrono and quit the band."

Levy's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Well. That's probably a good thing. To be honest, I always thought your relationship with Chrono was a bit unhealthy, so I think it was wise of you to let him go finally. Your father will finally be happy about that. Now you can focus on more important things."

Lily continued to pet Pantherlily, silence coming over the girl. Levy smiled as she ran her hand over the girls' dark hair, planting a soft kiss on her head. "It's good to have you back sweetie." Levy stood and started for the door, stopping as she opened and turning around to Lily. "By the way, I where the pants in this family, so no matter what your father says, you will always have a place to stay here."

Lily smiled. "Thanks mom."

Levy smiled back at Lily. "Want me to close the door?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"No problem honey. Get some rest."

Lily waited to hear the door close completely before she laid down beside the black exceed, scooping him up into her arms lightly and holding him close to her warm body. Pantherlily began to wake slowly. He rubbed his eyes with his paw, looking up to see who had started to hold him. "Lily? You're back?"

"Pantherlily…"

The exceeds red eyes widened as he looked upon the girl holding him. She began to cry as she spoke, pulling him in closer to her body. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything that I said before! I didn't mean anything I said to you, to my dad! You're my cat! You always were and always will be! I love you so much! And I'm so sorry!"

The exceed patted the girls arms as she squeezed him tightly. "It's ok, Lily, but I can't… breathe!"

Lily let the exceed go as she sat up, warm tears still flowing from her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Pantherlily smiled as he placed a paw on her leg. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean anything you said. You were just angry."

"I really messed things up… I'm so stupid… I was too dense to see how Finn really felt about me… he told me he loves me, and I went and screwed everything up with him. And now… now he's… leaving…."

The small exceed let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well you definitely get that denseness from your father… that much is for sure. As for Finn, why don't you go talk to him? I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Lily's hands came up to her face, covering her eyes as she shed her tears. "No… not this time. I did something terrible. I regret every second of it. And there's nothing I can do to stop him… I didn't even get a chance to tell him everything…. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. I couldn't even perform our last song after he left. I just stood there, scared. Without him… I feel like I have nothing…."

"Hey… you still have me." Pantherlily said as he smiled up at the girl. Lily's hands fell down slightly as she looked at the exceed. "And you have your mother, your brother and sister. And yes, even Gajeel. As mean as he is sometimes, he still loves you. You're not alone Lily."

"Pantherlily…" Lily wrapped her arms around the exceed and pulled him in close once more.

"I could even help you with your school work again. We could work together to get your grades back up. I remember a time where you used to get straight A's and it's not too late into the semester to try. That'll help you keep your mind off of everything."

Lily kissed the black exceed on the head. "I love you so much Pantherlily. Even after everything I've done, after everything I've said, you're the only one who's stayed by my side."

Pantherlily smiled as he blushed slightly. "I am your cat after all. That's what we exceeds do."

Both Lily and Pantherlily looked up to the girls' door as it opened slowly. Gaje stood in front of her door and stared at his sister for a minute. "Huh. You are back. I guess it was true."

Lily wiped her tears away with her hand. "Yeah? So?"

Gaje shrugged his shoulder as he looked around her room. "Shame. I was really looking forward to his room being a library. It would have been nice and quiet to read in here."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Shut up Gaje!"

The dark haired boy smiled, something that was extremely rare to see. "It's good to see you back." Before Lily could respond, the boy had brought up the book he was reading back to his face and had walked away from her door.

Lily scoffed as she smiled. Her hazel eyes moving back to Pantherlily. The exceed smiled as he crossed his paws over his chest. "See? Even Gaje is happy that you are back."

"Yeah… and now that I'm back, I've got a lot of stuff to work on."

* * *

**AN: It was pretty hard to write this chapter, especially the part where Lily went to Finns house and found out he was leaving. I actually got a little choked up while I was writing this part. Same thing when I was writing Lily and Pantherlily together. Things have started to change for everyone and the character development will be interesting to see as the story goes on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Chapter 20**

**Hopefully i caught everything... i read it over a couple of times but now my eyes are fried... lol so i will take a break and come back and look over everything again later. enjoy this chapter!**

**NavyNinjaHo: There will be a few time skips, but nothing major. Like, a month or two here and there and then one final one that was like… 4 months or something around there. I can't remember what I wrote down for the time skip to be. Altogether it was going to be about 6 months that have passed. (If that doesn't make sense, you'll see in the next couple of chapters what I mean lol)**

**Nyma: lol I know. I felt horrible for doing that to Finn in chapter 18. And in the last chapter, yeah… things are happening :) my friend and I have discussed this lately… Leo and Rain very rarely had any scenes together, yet everyone ships them. It's cute. And funny. But yes, those two definitely need some help. And as for Lily…. I really hope people start seeing her in a new light. Her world just got turned upside down and hopefully she can get herself back together.**

**Depressica: thanks! And yeah, I know. I feel horrible for Rain. I wish I could pull her out of there too… and he is quite creepy. Thus why I didn't want the man Juvia to be dating to be Lyon. Caz I like Lyon. And bora was that kind of guy who I could definitely use as a creepy character. And like I said in the comment above… hopefully everyone will start to like Lily again with these next few chapters. :)**

**BriniNicole268: thank you so much! And yes, I'm trying to update at least once a week lol. Work has been hard on me lately and I've had some other things come up, and add in my lazy factor haha but hopefully I can continue like I said to post up at least once a week. ^.^**

* * *

Gray helped his son load up the last bit of boxes into his car, letting out a sigh as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Damn… I haven't had to do this much work in a long time."

Finn grinned as he opened his passenger door, throwing his bag inside. "Yeah well that's what you get for staying on the couch day and night. You're not used to all this moving around. Not to mention all that alcohol doesn't help either."

"I'll have you know I haven't had one drop of liquor yet this morning."

Finn eyed the bottle Gray was opening just after his sentence. "Oh yeah?"

Gray smirked as he tipped the bottle back, taking a small drink. Finn shut his door and walked over to his father, his hands going into his pockets. "You sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yeeaaah. Sure. Why wouldn't I be? Besides." Gray stepped over to the blonde haired boy waiting to say his goodbyes to his friend, wrapping an arm around the kids' neck and pulling him close. "If I need anything, I could always bug this guy right here, eh?"

Leo groaned as he struggled to free his head from Grays grip. The ice mage laughed as he let go of the young boy, making his way back over to Finn and pulling him into a tight hug. Finn wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him back lightly. "I'm proud of you kid. You're able to do more than I ever could."

"Thanks dad. You promise you'll clean up? I really want to bring Rain back here next time I visit."

Gray grinned as he pushed Finn away slightly, his cool hands gripping his sons' shoulders. "I'm going to try. Just, give me a call before you come visit. In case I go back on my word, I want to have a chance to clean up."

Finn nodded as he watched his father make his way back into the house, his solid blue eyes moving to the blonde haired boy a few feet away from him. Leo shoved his hands into his pockets, his feet kicking at the ground lightly as he looked down. Finn half smiled as he walked over to Leo. "And I promise you can come visit once I get settled in."

"I really wish you weren't leaving man. What am I gonna do without ya? You're my best friend and all… who else do I have here to fool around with?" Leo said as he looked up at Finn.

"Come on, dude. I'm sure you'll forget all about me once you get a new girl in your bed."

Leo grinned as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. That's true." The two friends laughed lightly for a minute. "Say… speaking of girls… _she's_ been showing up to all her classes lately."

Finn looked away from Leo, silence falling over him. He didn't want to start talking about Lily. He wanted to keep her far away from his mind. Leo pulled down his blue-tinted sunglasses as he spoke. "You know it's gonna be really weird not having you at school. What happens if I end up finding a new best friend while you're gone?"

Finn scoffed as he rolled his eyes back to Leo. "You and I have known each other since we were kids. I don't think we could ever replace each other."

Leo adjusted his sunglasses on his nose as he smiled. "Yeah, caz you know I'd have this whole best friend interview process if I ever wanted to replace you. And lemme tell ya, you have some pretty big shoes they'd have to fill."

Finn smiled as he put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss having my best friend at my side."

Leo's head hung down slightly as he smiled. "Shut up man, you're gonna make me start crying. It's not like we won't ever see each other again…."

The ice mage pulled his friend into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I know… but it is going to be a while before I come back here. Think you can handle being away from me that long?"

Leo's arms squeezed Finn tightly as he spoke. "Not to sound entirely gay, man, but I love you. So I'm gonna have to try to deal with it. Even if that means I'm gonna have to cry myself to sleep at night now, keep your picture at my bedside, or even take it around with me while I'm at school…"

Finn pushed Leo away as the blonde haired boy laughed, wiping away a tear from his eye. "Come on, Leo. I'm being serious."

Leo scoffed and put a hand to his chest. "And I'm not?!"

The two boys stared at each other for a long minute before letting out loud laughter from both ends. Once the laughter subsided, Leo grinned as he held out his hand to Finn. The ice mage looked down to the hand in front of him, solid blue eyes moving back up to olive-green. Finn matched Leo's grin as he took the boys hand into his own.

"Good luck at the Academy. And make sure to give Rain a hug and kiss for me."

Finn glared at Leo at the last part of his sentence. Leo raising his hands in front of him. "Ok, ok… just a hug?"

Finn patted Leo's shoulder roughly. "That I will do."

Leo's hands turned into fists as he bent his elbows, pulling them into his body. "Yes! I'll take it! But hey! Make sure you say it's from me!"

The ice mage chuckled as he turned around, stepping towards his car. Solid blue eyes looked out into the distance, widening slightly as they caught sight of someone walking slowly towards his house. Finn turned quickly to Leo. "What is Lily doing coming this way?! I never told her when I was leaving. I haven't talked to her since she came back from the convention!"

Leo looked past Finn to Lily as he brought up a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it slightly. "Um... well…"

"You told her?!"

"I maaaay have said something to her…. the other day…. While we were in school…." Leo shook his head as he waved his hands. "Look, it's not a big deal, man. She just wanted to say goodbye is all. Wish you luck and all that. I felt bad caz she looked really sad… and she has a right to say goodbye too… she is your friend still… right?"

Finn's head fell forward, meeting his hand as he sighed. His head slowly came up and looked back towards the girl. She stepped forward hesitantly as his eyes fell upon her once more, her hand coming up and waving at him slightly. Solid blue eyes went back to the blonde haired boy. "Just do me one favor while I'm gone."

"Yeah man, anything." Leo said as he opened Finns' car door for him. The ice mage stepped into his car and shut his door, putting an arm out the window as he leaned out to speak.

"Take care of her for me. While I'm gone."

Leo stared at Finn for a long minute. "Yeah. I can do that for ya."

Finn looked ahead and started his car up. "Thanks Leo. I'll give you a call when I get to my mom's."

Leo stepped away from the car and let Finn leave in the opposite direction Lily was coming from. Leo took a few steps out to watch the back of Finn's car drive away as the dark haired girl made her way up to the blonde haired boy.

"So he's really doing this, huh?" She said softly.

Leo glanced over to Lily's face, her hazel eyes glued to the car that was driving away from them. They looked even sadder than before when he had seen her at school, as if she had been crying all night. Emptiness creeping inside of them. "Yeah. Yeah he's doing it." Leo crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes softly. "And it's all your fault Lily Redfox! It's because of you that our best friend has left us for the Rune Knights Academy!"

The blonde haired boy waited for a snarky remark, his arms flying up over his face as he awaited for Lily's fist to make contact with him. His eyes opened slightly when nothing immediately happened. His arms lowered as his olive-green eyes looked over to Lily. Her head was lowered down, one of her hands was gripping her other arm as she shook slightly, small tears falling from her cheeks. '_I know… I know it's my fault… I wish I could take it all back….'_

Leo waved a hand in front of Lily's face. "H-hey! I didn't mean it like that… I was just trying to make you hit me so you could feel better is all!"

Lily brought a hand up to her face, wiping away her tears as she smiled slightly. "Thanks Leo." The dark haired girl turned around and started walking back down the path she had taken. Leo rubbed the back of his blonde hair, biting his lip lightly. His mind raced to try to say something.

"Hey! Lily… do you want a ride back home? I'm not kidding either, I… I could take you home if you want."

Lily stopped walking and turned slightly, a fake smile came over her face as she fought back the rest of her tears. "No, I'll be ok." The girl turned back around and started walking once more.

Leo let out a breath as his hand ran down the back of his neck. "Damn… hell must have frozen over. I actually kinda feel bad for her…."

* * *

Finn walked to his sisters' room, knocking on her door lightly before he entered. She was sitting on her bed, her hands moving down to her legs quickly. Finn raised a brow as he made his way to her bed. "You ok? You've seemed really jumpy lately."

Rain looked away from her brother, her blue eyes cast down. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good. Then you can come with me."

Rain's eyes looked back up to Finn, her expression confused. Finn continued to talk as he leaned back slightly. "Yeah I was thinking about making mom and Bora some dinner tonight as kind of a thank you for letting me stay here this week and for getting me into the Rune Knights Academy. Not to mention I've got something to talk to you about."

Rain rolled her eyes as she looked away at the mention of Bora. "I don't know why you would want to cook for a snake like him…."

Finn raised a brow once more, his solid blue eyes looking to her disgusted face at the mention of Bora. "Have you been talking to Leo lately? That sounds like something he would say."

Rain shook her head in response, pulling her legs up close to her chin and wrapping her arms around them lightly. Finn let out a sigh as he spoke. "Look, I really wanted to talk to you about some stuff that happened… plus I'll be gone for most of the day tomorrow. Bora is taking me up to the academy to go check things out and speak to Lahar. This will just give us more time to spend with each other."

Rain looked up into Finn's eyes for a long minute before sighing softly. "Fine. I'll go." As she watched Finn smile and stand up quickly, she thought to herself. '_This will be a good chance to talk to him about mom too… he has a right to know what's going on. Maybe then he can see right through that jerk Bora and help me get him out of here.'_

* * *

The two siblings drive silently for a long time, wondering when the other was going to speak first. Finn glanced out the corner of his eye at his sister. She was staring out the window quietly. Finn opened his mouth to speak.

"So I wanted to tell you—"

"Finn, there's something I wanted to tell you—"

The two siblings turned to each other as they spoke at the same time. Rain shook her head quickly. "Go ahead."

"You sure?" Finn asked. Rain nodded her head and looked out the front window. Finn coughed slightly just before he spoke. "So, you know I went to the convention with… Lily, right?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you how that went. Did everything go well?"

The ice mage ran a hand through his navy blue hair. "Yeah… things were going well…."

Rain turned to her brother, confusion coming over her. "Why do you say it like that? What happened?"

"We were having such a great time, Rain. We spent all our time together, and I honestly was starting to believe that she was feeling the same way I felt. Her actions while she was around me made me think she was falling for me finally. And it was perfect. All I had to do was wait for the right time to tell her how I really felt. I played her a song with the new acoustic she bought for me, basically telling her that I love her, she still didn't get it. So then I told her that if they got into the finals that I wanted to take her out to eat. I decided that I was going to say it there."

"So… what happened? Did they get in?"

Finn smiled slightly. "Yeah. She blew everyone out of the water with her song. She took a risk and damn was it awesome. We were going to find outfits and meet back up at the room and I took a bit longer to get back because I wanted to get her a pair of earrings she saw." Finn's smile faded. "Maybe if I had just gone out for the suit and came back, I wouldn't have walked in on her and Chrono together."

Rains eyes stayed on her brother. "You walked in on them doing it?"

The ice mage shook his head lightly. "No, but he was on top of her and her dress was still on, but still… what would have happened if I took five more minutes to get there? Anyway… I basically left after I punched Chrono in the face but she stopped me in the parking lot. She wanted to talk and try to explain what happened, but that's when I yelled at her. I told her that I loved her. I told her that I tried to tell her so many times before and then I said I thought she was starting to like me the way I liked her and that I was wrong this whole time. I honestly thought she had finally figured out that I liked her. And I left her there in the parking lot. I didn't want to hear any more excuses or nothing. I just left."

"Come on Finn, you knew she didn't know. She's Lily. She's not good at picking up on stuff like that. And as for the thing with Chrono, does that surprise you, really? You should have said something to her way sooner."

Finn's eyes narrowed as he glanced over at Rain. "Don't tell me you're taking her side, Rain! After everything she's done!"

Rain rolled her eyes slightly. "No, I'm not taking her side, you know that. I'm just saying that maybe if you were more forward with her, none of this would have happened."

Finn scoffed as he spoke. "Yeah, like if dad was more straight forward with mom? Maybe they'd still be together…."

The blue haired girl looked to her brother, her eyes growing angry. "Wow, Finn."

Finn's head fell slightly, moving back up to keep his eyes on the road as he rain his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry…." Finn waited a minute before continuing. "But back to you telling me to be more straight forward, even if I was, I don't even know if that would have worked because I don't know how she feels about me. I have no idea."

"After all of that, after you told her, you never found out how she felt about you?"

"…No… I was pissed at her. I was really pissed at her! She hurt me. I could barely look at her after what she did."

Rain raised her shoulders as her hand came up. "Yeah, but… didn't you want to know how she felt?"

Finn's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. "No, I wanted to move on."

Rains' voice grew louder. "After all these years you finally told her how you felt and then you were too mad to find out if she cared about you too?!"

The ice mage snapped at his sister. "She doesn't like me that way anyway! She just doesn't! She doesn't have those feelings. I know she doesn't."

Rain stared hard at Finn, her eyes narrowing. "How do you know? Are you sure? Because you might be as dense as she is. How did she act when you left? Did she look heartbroken?!"

Finn shifted in his seat. "I… I don't know. I never looked back at her. I was too pissed off at the time. Even when she came by the next day to give me my stuff back and I told her that I was leaving, she didn't seem that upset. She just turned around and walked away."

Rain turned away from Finn, shaking her head as her mouth opened slightly. "Unbelievable." She said softly.

Finn's eyes narrowed as he glanced over at Rain. "What?"

"It took you so long to work up the nerve to tell her your feelings and then you were too scared to hear her answer. Probably couldn't even tell that she was really upset."

"Scared? I wasn't scared! Didn't you hear what I just told you?! She was with Chrono, so how could she have any feelings for me?!"

Rain turned her head towards Finn, tilting it to the side slightly as she glared slightly at her brother. "No, I get it now. Now I know why you're going to the Rune Knights Academy…. You're running away from Lily."

The ice mage felt his blood starting to boil as his sister spoke, anger filling his voice. "That's not all this is about! It's not just about her, Rain! I wanted to get out! I felt stuck at home and I'm miserable! Taking care of dad, being away from you and mom! I deserve to be happy too! Dad said so himself! He told me to go do something for myself!"

"And he's right, Finn." The younger ice mage turned her head down to her hands resting in her lap. Her expression softening. "You should do something for yourself for once. I want you to be happy. So I'll support you, but not without telling you what I think… and that is that BOTH you and Lily are idiots. Too afraid to see what's in front of you. Mot sure why… maybe you're both just worried it might end up costing you all these years of friendship you've had with each other. Maybe you're worried you'll lose each other… I don't know. Whatever the reason, you shouldn't let it come between you two forever. Leaving for your own sake is one thing, but leaving to get away from her isn't going to make the feelings go away… even if you want them too."

Finn stared hard at the road he drove on, his fist gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You don't know that. Rain… I might move on…I'm going to try to either way."

Rain's head lifted as she let out a soft sigh, her blue eyes staring out the window as she thought to herself. '_He's hopeless…._' Her eyes moved back to her brother, watching him think over what she had just said. _'Finn… I hope things go your way then. I hope you're happier there.'_

"And honestly… I'm not just going because of Lily. I want… I want to get better at my magic… and I think… being away from the stress of home and at a place like the Rune Knights Academy might help. I want to be good like you. I want to be good like dad always wanted me to be."

Rain smiled softly as she spoke. "I have faith that you will be better than me one day, Finn. You're the strongest person I know. So I believe in you. If you think they will help you with this and it bothers you, then I side with dad about you going."

Finn turned his head to his sister, a soft smile over his lips. He knew Rain meant well, and he knew she truly believed in him. "Thanks Rain. That really means a lot to me to hear you say that. Hey, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Rain looked away, worry in her mind as she fought with herself. '_I can't tell him right now… he's got so much going on… I don't want him to lose his focus or drive while he goes to this new school… I just can't do it to Finn… if I tell him, it'll just add to all this stress he already has….'_

"Um… yeah. I was thinking about calling Leo again… but I don't want to give off the wrong idea… he'd probably say we are dating if I talked to him again. You know how he is…"

Finn laughed slightly. "Yeah… oh by the way, come here." Finn stretched out an arm towards Rain and waited for her to move in close to his body. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed, turning his head and planting a soft kiss on her head before letting her go back to her seat in the car. "That was from Leo."

Rain blushed slightly as she sat back down in her seat, hearing Finn say that the hug and light kiss was from the blonde haired boy. She smiled slightly as she shook her head. "That definitely sounds like something he would do…."

Finn looked over his sister, his brow raising slightly. "Don't tell me you actually are starting to miss that goofball…"

"Well… I don't get to see anyone else from back home… it's been such a long time since I've gotten to see him, Lily, and the others… I guess… I just miss them all."

Finn rubbed the back of his head before letting out a sigh. "Well… dad said he would try to clean up while I'm gone. I mean, he kinda has too… he's got no one else to take care of him right now. So… maybe soon you could go visit everyone."

Rain smiled slightly. "That would be nice. I would really like that."

* * *

As Finn and Rain finished up the last bits of dinner they had made, Rain kept looking to Finn, wanting to try to at least warn Finn about taking favors from Bora. The blue haired girl leaned in close to Finn and whispered, keeping her eyes on the next room. "Finn, listen to me… I know you really want to go to the academy, but I don't know if you should do this…"

Finn smiled and raised a brow to Rain. "What are you talking about?"

"Taking favors from Bora… I feel like he's a snake… waiting for the right time to strike. I still just don't trust him completely. I mean, how else was he able to pull so many strings to get you in so quickly?!"

"Rain, I think you are just trying to make this guy look bad so I will tell mom to get rid of him. He's done so much for me, and I really need this. I'll ask him at dinner how he was able to do it if that'll make you feel better."

As Rain watched Finn take a plate of food into the other room, she thought to herself. '_No, what'll make me feel better is getting that weirdo out of here and out of moms' life.'_

The girl grabbed the last plate and headed into the other room, setting the plate down on the table and glancing up, her blue eyes matching dark ones from Bora across from her. A shudder went down her spine as she stared back.

"So Finn, what made you finally decide to go to the academy?" Juvia asked sweetly.

Finn sat down next to Rain as he spoke to his mother. "Well, a lot has happened back home, and I just thought that going to the academy would be a nice change. I just feel like this will be a better environment for me to be in while I go to school and practice magic. And it's all thanks to you, Bora." Finn said as he smiled at Bora, holding up his glass to the man across from Rain. Bora grinned as he nodded at Finn.

Rain kept her eyes on the man as Finn continued to speak. "By the way, how were you able to get me in so soon?"

Bora brought his elbows up to the table, intertwining his fingers together as he rested his chin on top of them. "Well, as I've said before, I do a lot of charity work and make quite a few donations throughout the year. The Rune Knights Academy just happens to receive most of these donations and most of the charity events I have is for that school. The Master of that school is indebted to me, and being a personal friend of mine…." Bora glanced back to Rain, a smirk over his lips. "He was more than happen to let Finn in right away. Besides… I would _hate_ to see you not be able to continue your education because of something so little as not being able to afford to go to another school, Finn. This honestly is no big deal for me. I was more than happy to help you out."

Rain clenched her jaw tightly, she knew he was directing that statement more towards her. He knew she was onto him. She just couldn't prove it. How could she now? He was going to put Finn through this new school, and he could just as easily pull him out from it. He was playing a game with the young girl, and right now, _he_ was winning. He had the upper hand. Her hands were tied. She couldn't tell Finn about anything now. It would cost him his education, his future, his only chance to get away from it all.

'_Damn you… you're such a snake… I know you're up to something, and now you've ruined my chance to say anything else….'_

Finn's voice rang through Rains' ears, snapping her back to the dinner table. "Well, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me."

Bora held up a finger as he spoke. "Ah, my dear boy, this is merely the beginning. Tomorrow you and I will be meeting with Lahar to take a tour of the academy and your dorm room."

Finn's face lit up. "Wow, really?! That's great! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me."

Dark eye shifted back to blue. "Consider it nothing, Finn."

Rain sat there and watched everyone around her start eating, her blue eyes staring daggers at the man across from her as he simply smiled calmly at her as he ate.

* * *

Gray sat down on the bar stool at the Purple Flame Lounge, raising two fingers towards Cana to get her attention. "The usual, please."

Cana winked as she set a glass on the bar counter, pouring a dark brown liquid into the clear glass. Macao made his way over to Gray and sat down beside him with a sigh. "I haven't seen you in a while. I was beginning to think you were done with drinking. So should I get your son on the phone to make sure you have a ride home tonight?"

Gray brought the glass to his lips, taking a small sip. "No need tonight, Macao."

The older man raised a brow. "Oh? Whys that?"

"This is my last drink. I'm planning on giving this up so I can see my daughter."

"That's a pretty big step there… you think you could do that? The way you'd come in here and drink nearly half of my stock, I find it hard to believe you could stop."

The ice mage tipped back the glass against his lips, feeling the cool drink run down his throat. "Well… when it's just me now at home… I have to try to give this up. It's about time I cleaned myself up. It's time for me to grow up. Just like my son."

"You're living alone now? What happened to Finn? Is he ok?"

Gray grinned slightly. "Yeah, he's fine. He's finally going to be away from all of this. He's going to do something with his life. He left for the Rune Knights Academy to continue his schooling there."

"Wow, I hear that place is very prestigious and well known for their abilities to improve a student's magic power within a matter of months. I also heard it's a very expensive place to go attend school at. How is he able to afford it?"

"…Juvia's boyfriend is paying for everything…. I just hope he'll be able to do better there. That's all I ever wanted for him. To do better than I ever could."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. And hey, good luck with yourself." Macao patted Grays shoulder as he stood, making his way around to behind the bar. The ice mage looked around the place as he pushed away his empty glass.

"This place has really gone downhill, man. This place is pretty dead. I remember it used to be the hottest place to be at night."

Macao grabbed a flyer and brought it up to the giant board beside the bar, pinning it up for people to see. "Yeah… I don't know what else to do. The band I have is great, but they are getting older and no one really wants to come out and see a few old men playing their instruments. The singer I had quit on me, so ever since then, business hasn't been that good. I'm posting up flyers everywhere I can think of to try to get someone else in here, maybe bring in some more business for me. Hell I even started one dollar margarita night! I've tried free ladies night and even one free beer night… but it never seems to be enough." Macao looked around his establishment in disappointment. "If I can't get any business in here soon, I may have to close this place down."

Gray looked around once more, feeling sorry for Macao. But he was right. No one wants to come out and see the same old guys playing the same old songs they've heard a million times. Only the regulars were at the bar now, but even that was not enough to keep this place a float. Gray thought about asking Loke to come sing at this place, but he knew he was too busy and pushed the thought from his head. He looked back to the owner. "Hey, hand me a few of those flyers. I'll put some out around town. You've helped me out a lot these past few years so it's the least I can do."

Macao smiled as he handed Gray a stack of papers. "Thanks Gray. Yeah. I really hope this will get someone in here who can really draw in a crowd. We need something. Otherwise… I'll be out of a business."

Gray stood and pulled out a few dollars out of his pocket, placing the money on the counter before turning around and walking out of the bar, the flyers in his hand. '_It would be a damn shame if this place went under….'_

* * *

The next day, Finn and Bora made their way to the academy early in the morning, meeting with Lahar at the main doors of the school. Bora greeted Lahar with a firm handshake and reintroduced Finn. "You remember Finn from the soiree I had?"

Finn stretched his hand out to meet Lahars', shaking it firmly. "Of course. It is good to see you again, Finn. And I am glad you have reconsidered the offer to join us here at the academy. Now then, shall we?"

Finn nodded and followed Bora and Lahar throughout the entire campus. His eyes were wide as they viewed the training grounds they had outside, and the large training rooms they had inside. They had everything Finn could ever think of to help with his magic training. As Lahar took them across the campus, Finn watched the different mages practicing outside. They were in teams of two, sparing off with another two or with just one instructor. Finn waited for Lahar to finish talking about the training programs before speaking. "Are there any other ice mages attending the academy?"

Lahar turned around to face Finn, his eyes looking out to the students practicing before returning back to Finn. "I believe you are the first and only ice wizard to attend the Rune Knights Academy. I cannot recall ever seeing an ice mage here before in the whole time I've been Head Master."

Bora wrapped an arm around Finn. "A great honor for you Finn, I'm sure. And I'm sure your instructors will have some fun with something new around here."

Lahar adjusted his glasses slightly. "Yes. I have already informed his instructors of his magic abilities. They are looking forward to working with an ice mage. Something different from the usual bunch of wizards they have to work with. Now then… let us continue."

Finn stayed back for a minute, his eyes glued to the mages still practicing. '_This is… amazing… everything I've heard so far sounds great. And to top it all off, I'm the only ice mage here.'_

Finn turned and followed Bora and Lahar into the next building, a wide smile over his face. '_I think I can do this. I can finally get better with my magic… I'll be able to forget about everything that has happened… this is the break that I needed.'_

* * *

Leo walked out of his class and stared down at the test score he received. "Ugh… thirty percent?! Geez… mom is gonna kill me! I thought for sure I did well on that test… I mean I could have studied more…" Leo gripped his blonde hair as he groaned. "Gah! I can't afford to fail this class! Mom said she wasn't going to pay for my classes more than once, so I have to pass this!" Olive-green eyes looked up and widened slightly. "She's here again?"

Lily had just walked out of one of her classes, her hand reaching up and pulling back her bangs behind her ears, revealing her pierced ears. Leo smirked as he made his way over to her. "Hey, I didn't know dragons went to school. I'm surprised you showed up for classes again."

Lily ignored his comment as she walked down to her next class. "Yeah well, these classes aren't going to pass themselves."

"I thought you were giving up on school and just letting Finn do all the work for ya. Oh I get it now! Since he isn't here anymore, you _have_ to come to class! Geez what a bummer. Must suck having to be here all the time now, not be with your precious band."

Lily stopped in her tracks and turned to Leo. "For your information, I like school, and I am doing this because I want to get my grades back up. I'm planning on going to grad school after I graduate from here."

"So then how are you going to perform in your band if you are going to do all of this? And what about Chrono? Not making any time for him now too? Tell me why you are coming back to school all of a sudden, dragon." Leo said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you expect someone to suddenly change their mind and come back here?"

Lily looked away, holding her books closer to her body. "He's not coming back. I honestly will be surprised if he ever talks to me again." Lily waited a minute before snapping her head back up. "Besides, I quit the band. And I broke up with that loser for good. I'm done with all of that. I just want to focus on myself and my studies. I need to do this for me. I have plans for my future… I just… got carried away from them for a while…. But now I want to get back on track. I figured if I come to classes every day and do whatever extra work I can, I could get my grades back up before I graduate." Hazel eyes looked back to Leo, eyeing is paper in his hands. A brow went up on her face as she smirked. "Guess I can't say the same about you. You show up every day to school and you still are failing your Ancient Literature class? I'm surprised… you being a smooth talker and all… you should have no problems passing that class."

Leo blushed in embarrassment as he hid his test paper behind his back. "Ha, ha… very funny. Being a smooth talker and Ancient Literature are two different things! You would think a serpent like you would know that! "

"Maybe you should focus less on the girls you are constantly going out with and more on your studies."

"Ha! This coming from the girl that is constantly going out with guys and wasn't showing up to classes!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she stuck out her hip to the side. "I told you, I don't do that anymore. Didn't you hear me when I said I quit the band and broke up with Chrono for good? Besides… I know I don't need to show up to classes to pass them. I'm smart enough I just need the assignments to pass."

Leo waved his hand in the air and rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you special? Is that why you were failing all of your classes before? Because you never showed up and never did your homework that Finn would bring to you?"

Lily scoffed and shifted her weight to the other side. "Look, if you want help with that class, I could come by and help tutor you a few nights a week. All you have to do is drop that lions pride of yours and ask me."

"Yeah right! Like I need help from you! It'll be a cold day in hell before I ask a dragon for help!"

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes as she turned around, heading to her class room. "You just let me know when you're tired of failing that class and want some help, Leo."

Leo grew flustered as he pointed a finger at Lily as she disappeared into the crowd. "I do not have lions pride!... ok! Maybe I do! But I won't ever ask for help from a slimy, deceitful serpent like you! I don't need it!" The blonde haired boy looked back down at his test paper, biting his lip nervously. '_But then again… I really don't want mom to find out I'm failing this course…_' Leo groaned as he scratched his head furiously. "Damn it all! Why should I ask her for help?! I could just go to Finn and—" Leo stopped his rambling and dropped his hands at his side. "Oh yeah… I forgot…" His fist clenched his test paper tightly. "Damn it… without Finn here… I might _have_ to ask for her help after all…. I really am going to have to swallow my pride and ask her for help." Leo eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Great… something else she won't ever let down…."

**AN: hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can't tell you guys how much fun it is to write this characters and this story. It really is coming along and I am quite thankful for those who are following, faving and reviewing. It means a lot to me, specially since this has a lot of OC's. But the characters, I feel are all so great! I was rereading this story from the beginning and I think I said in one of my notes that Leo was my fav. I do love writing Leo, but the further I've gotten into this story, the more I love them all. I mean, serious love them. I wish they were actual characters in Fairy Tail. Caz that would be amazing. I feel like I've written them to the point where I could actually see them being the characters kids in the show. **

**Anywhos! Get ready for some more character development/changes and some exciting things that will happen :) that's all I've got for now, so please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Chapter 21**

**So I'm pretty happy how this chapter turned out. And I hope you all enjoy it too. Please don't forget to review because I would really like to know what you guys think about everything going on! :) or about the characters and how they are slowly making their changes in the story! ( also, i hope i caught all the errors in this chapter... i've been staring at this screen way too long - ; )  
**

**Depressica: lol I am too enjoying Rain and Bora's part of the story. always gives me the chills when I'm writing him… such a creeper! And hopefully you will be glad to see her in this chapter as well :) and as always. I love Leo. He is such a fun character to write! I just love him all around!**

**NavyNinjaHo: I know… its kinda hard to believe that I've gotten this far into the story and it's still not close to being done. Unlike my other two stories that would end in a few more chapters, this one will definitely be longer. And trust me, I'm not going to be happy when this story ends either. I really do wish I could get more people to read and review. It's just a matter of everyone giving this story a chance with all the OC's.**

**Finny-Kun Goddess: lol who knows? They might one day, they might not. ;) we'll see in later chapters! As for Rain getting finn to see the truth about Bora…. We will find that out in later chapters as well! * insert evil laugh ***

* * *

Leo leaned back in his chair, his head hanging over the back of the chair with his arms hanging at his side as he listened to Lily explaining something about his Ancient Literature homework. Lily pulled back some of her hair behind her ears as she spoke, unaware that the blonde haired boy wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Ok, so onto the Iron Age. Iron Age texts predated Classical Antiquity: 12th to 8th centuries BC. Some examples are—" Hazel eyes looked up from her text book at the boy leaning back in his chair beside her, clearly ignoring her. Lily growled as she shut her book quickly, a loud thud scaring the boy next to her. He quickly moved back up in his chair and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I'm listening! I'm listening!" He said quickly.

Lily glared his way. "That's what you said an hour ago when you fell asleep."

"Yeah but I mean it this time! You were talking about something to do with your dad and his iron magic? Right?"

The dark haired girl let out a sigh. "Not even close Leo. Seriously, it's no wonder why you aren't passing this class. It's totally easy and you're not even willing to put in an effort to learn it."

Leo put his hands behind his blonde hair and leaned back once more. "I am willing to put forth an effort! You just make learning boring…. Finn would have made this into a fun game… he always knew how to make learning easy."

Lily shifted slightly at the mention of Finn's name. It had been a whole month since she had seen him. She so badly wanted to call the ice mage to see how he was doing, but knew it was best not to. She still carried the guilt of what had happened during the convention, completely convinced that Finn wouldn't want to talk to her still. Lily opened her text book back up and spoke softly. "How's he doing? Have you talked to him lately?"

Leo glanced over at Lily whose eyes were glued to the text in the book in front of her. "Yeah I talked to him the other day. He seems fine. He really likes it at the academy. He told me his magic has already started improving and apparently, he has this roommate who is a fire wizard. I heard him talking to Finn while he was on the phone with me. Heh… heh… he doesn't sound interesting at all." Leo started to say nervously, bringing his hands back to the front of his body and picking up a pencil. "Him and Finn are just roommates. I mean, come on, he couldn't replace his BFF." His hand pressed the pencil to the paper hard. "That guy doesn't sound half as cool as me. I'm not worried at all that Finn might have a new best friend. No. not at all."

Lily smiled slightly as she watched Leo panic as the thought of Finn replacing him began to set in once more. "That's good to hear. I'm glad he's doing better. He deserves to be happy. And don't worry Leo, I think it would be impossible for Finn to replace you."

Leo looked at Lily in excitement and relief. "Really?! You mean it?!"

"It's Finn, Leo. Do you honestly think he could forget about you that easily?"

Leo put the end of his pencil to his lip for a moment before grinning at the older girl. "Ha! Yeah I am pretty hard to forget!" The blonde haired boy pulled down his blue-tinted sunglasses and leaned back in his chair once more, putting his hands behind his head. "I _am_ pretty awesome."

Lily shook her head as she looked at the time on Leo's alarm clock. "Well, I'm supposed to close up shop for my mom. So let's go." She said as she began to pack up her books in her backpack.

Leo shot her a glance. "What do you mean, let's go?"

Lily stood and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to practice some more driving with you. Come on, or else I'm gonna be late."

Leo shook his head and stood quickly, pointing a finger up in front of his body. "Oh no! I remember the last time we drove together!"

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've gotten better! I've been practicing with my mom."

"You_ think _you've gotten better! You damn near killed me last time!"

Lily scoffed. "Leo, come on. I really need this. Either you help me now, or else I will stop helping you out with your class and you will fail. Your choice."

Leo glared at the dark haired girl. After a minute, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys to his car. "Fine. But only because I really want to pass this class."

Lily smirked as she took the keys. "Thank you."

Leo mumbled as they made their way out of his room and to the front door. As the dark haired girl opened the door, she turned her head slightly and spoke to Leo. "Keep calling me a dragon and serpent, and you can forget about me helping you out. You often forget that I can hear you even when you're mumbling."

Leo jumped back slightly, completely forgetting that she could hear him. "Fine, geez… I'm sorry… _Lily_…. There? Happy? I called you by your name."

Lily smiled and walked out of the house to Leo's car. "Yes. Thank you. Now let's get a move on! I really have a good feeling about this! I can tell we can make it to the shop in no time! And safely! So stop your worrying."

Leo got into the passenger side of his car, worry still over his face. _'That's easy for you to say, you are still learning how to drive! This is what my mom and dad used to feel when they were teaching me how to drive! I swear I'm never having kids… there ain't no way in hell I'm going to be the one to teach them to drive!'_

* * *

Gajeel paced the bookstore, his crimson eyes watching the clock as Levy worked on putting some books back on the shelf. Her hazel eyes went to him as she turned around for another stack of books. She let out a sigh as she looked up to the clock as well. "Gajeel, don't worry. Lily said she would be here. You don't need to pace around like that."

"She's right Gajeel. Lily has been doing a lot better this past month. Have a little faith in her." Pantherlily said as he sat at the front desk. Gajeel growled as he ignored them both.

Heavy boots stomped over to the door as crimson eyes peered out in search of any sign of his daughter. "I know she's still up to something…. No one can just turn around in just a month…. That girl ain't gonna show up. And if she does, she's definitely going to be late!"

Levy and the black exceed look to each other, shaking their heads at the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel moved away from the door and began to pace once more, his eyes burning a hole into the clock hanging up in Levy's shop. Minutes went by before a car's headlights shined through the windows, causing Gajeel to turn quickly and march to the glass. He saw his daughter in Leo's car, with Leo quickly jumping out like his life was in danger. His head whipped back to the clock. His eyes grew angry as he pointed. "Two minutes!"

Levy looked to her husband with a questioning look. "What?"

"She's two minutes late! That brat probably is using Leo as a cover up! Oh I can't wait to find out where she's really been." The iron dragon slayer cracked his knuckles as he moved to the front of door, waiting for his daughter to walk inside.

* * *

A moment after Lily put the car in park in front of her mothers' book shop, Leo was out of the passenger side, throwing his hands up into the air as he shouted. "LAAND!"

Lily stepped out from the driver's side and pulled her bag out from the back seat. "Oh please, Leo! I wasn't that bad! Quit being so overdramatic!" The dark haired girl made her way around to the other side where Leo was, handing him his keys back. "Thanks for letting me practice."

"Yeah, thanks for not killing me this time." Leo said with a smirk. The blonde haired boy pulled down his sunglasses as he made his way to the driver's side of his car. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, making her way to the front door of her mother's book store. The young script mage opened up the door and was quickly greeted by her father.

"Where the hell were you?! You're two minutes late!" Gajeel growled.

Lily stared at her father for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking past him to the front desk. "Sorry I'm a little late mom, I was tutoring Leo again. Kinda lost track of time."

Gajeel clenched his fist as he was clearly ignored. Levy smiled as she walked over to Lily, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "That's alright sweetie. You sure you are ok to close up for me tonight?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of homework to do and Pantherlily already told me he would walk me home. So we'll be ok."

"Good. Now then…" Levy turned to Gajeel and grabbed her purse. "Let's head out Gajeel. We will be late for our dinner reservation."

The dragon slayer turned on his heels, pointing at his daughter. "No! I ain't leaving til I find out where you were and what you were doing! I don't believe for one second that you were with carrot tops' kid! You two don't like each other! Never have! Since when have you started to tutor him?! Some new excuse to use for when you're with your idiot boyfriend and band?! You know, using that ice mage as a cover up was better than Leo! At least I could believe that one!"

Lily shot a glare at her father, her blood beginning to boil. "Don't talk about Finn like that! He was my best friend! And I won't let you talk bad about him! And for your information, yes, I am tutoring Leo! He asked me for help since… Finn left… yes we have our differences… but that's beside the point. I'm trying to help him pass his class."

Gajeel growled as he clenched his fists at his sides. "I will find out the truth! You can't fool me, little girl! And next time your mother asks you to be here at a certain time, you better be here on time!" Gajeel said as Levy began to pull him out of the store.

"Gajeel! Just drop it! It was only two minutes! You're the one who is making us late now!" Levy said as she pulled on her husband's arm.

Lily made a face at the front of the store as she watched her mother continue to yell at Gajeel outside about giving her a hard time. The dark haired girl let out a huff as she sat down at the front desk. She reached into her bag and pulled out her homework along with a text book. '_He still doesn't believe me when I say I'm doing something good… I guess it doesn't help he doesn't know I quit the band and broke up with Chrono… mom knows I'm trying to do better now… it's still just so annoying the way dad is still grilling me….'_

Pantherlily looked at the girls' expression and made his way over to her, sitting down beside her book. "Don't take his words to heart Lily. I don't think he's used to the idea of you going to school, and coming straight home afterwards. Not to mention you're not sneaking out anymore and is probably thrown off by seeing you in the morning again."

"Yeah well… I don't think he'll ever trust me again… no matter how hard I try…" Lily said softly as she began to write down notes to study. The exceed let out a soft sigh as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's only been a month. Perhaps he just needs more time to become convinced you are trying to better yourself."

Lily nodded slightly as she continued to write notes down in her notebook, thinking over what the exceed had said.

* * *

Hours later, Lily and the exceed were closing up the book store, finishing up putting books away. Pantherlily flew over to one of the many book shelves, placing a book away. His ears picked up the familiar voice a few feet away from him. He turned his body to face Lily who had her back to the exceed as she placed a stack of books onto the shelf, singing softly to herself. Pantherlily smiled as he listened to the girl sing. He had missed hearing her lovely voice. No matter what song she was singing, the sound coming from her would always give the exceed a wide smile.

Pantherlily flew closer to Lily and hovered at her side as he spoke. "It's nice to hear you sing again."

Lily stopped singing and turned her head to Pantherlily, replying softly. "Yeah…" She turned around completely and went to the front desk and began to pack up her books back into her bag. Pantherlily followed her and stepped onto the desk.

"Do you miss being in the band?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders slowly. "I miss the singing part… I guess…."

"You can still sing. You don't need them to do that."

The script mage laughed lightly. "That's what Finn said… he would constantly tell me I could carry that band myself… he always did believe in my singing…"

The girls' heart began to ache as she thought back to what Finn had said to her the night before the semifinals. A hand came up to her chest and gripped her shirt lightly as her mind stayed on Finn for a moment longer. This was the longest time she's gone without talking to him. She would have liked nothing more than to hear_ his_ voice. Even if it was just for a second.

Pantherlily looked at the girl, concern over his face. "Everything ok Lily?"

"What?" Lily asked quickly as she turned her head to the exceed. A soft smile came over her face as she raised her brows lightly. "Yeah I'm fine. I just spaced out there for a minute, sorry. Let's lock this place up and head home."

Pantherlily knew something was still eating away at the girl, but chose not to push the matter. She had too much going on to be questioned by him.

* * *

Lily smiled up at the exceed who had transformed into his larger form while they walked home. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she spoke. "You know you didn't have to change into your larger form, Pantherlily… nothing ever happens around this place."

The exceed brought up a finger as he spoke. "You say that now, but when something bad happens down the road, you'll be happy that your cat transformed into his larger form."

Lily giggled as she wrapped her arms around the large exceed. "I know. That's why you are the best cat I could ever ask for. Always looking out for me."

The exceed smiled as he looked ahead, his eyes catching something interesting. As the two walked down the sidewalk, Pantherlily grabbed a flyer someone had put up on a nearby telephone pole. "Say, speaking of looking out for you, why don't you try this out?" He said as he handed the girl the flyer.

Lily raised a brow as she read it over. "Auditions being held for a singer at the Purple Flame Lounge? I… I don't know Pantherlily…"

"Come on! You said so yourself you miss singing. This would be a great opportunity for you to get back into that part of your life."

"You don't understand… I don't think I could sing in front of a crowd anymore… I'll just freeze up again."

"It's a small stage from what I remember, and the bar isn't that big of a place either, so the crowd shouldn't be that big. You should at least try it out. It would be a good way to earn some more money and it'll get you out singing once more. You shouldn't waste a talent like that just because you froze up one time, Lily."

Lily looked up to the exceed before looking back down to the flyer. _'Maybe he's right… I should give this a try at least… I mean… it's just an audition… it won't be in front of a large crowd or nothing….'_

"So? What do you say?"

Lily smiled as she folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. "I'll try it out. But only because you believe that I can do it." Lily giggled slightly as she put her hands behind her head. "And because I could use the extra cash!"

Pantherlily smiled along with the girl, glad to hear her spirits returning to the young girl.

* * *

Finn panted heavily, the heat quickly surrounding him making it harder for him to do anything. He watched as his roommate grinned as he continued to create flames from his hands. Solid blue eyes glanced over at the instructor who was timing their match. Five minutes left. Finn stared back at his roommate from across the room.

The fire mage grinned wildly as he spoke. "What's the matter Finn? Heat getting to you?! Perhaps a bit more will help you think faster!" He said as he brought his hands together, creating a larger flame that began to surround the ice mage.

Finn cursed under his breath as he looked around, trying to think of something to do. _'I have to distract him somehow…' _Finn looked up to the ceiling, his eyes widening as an idea popped into his head. '_That's it!'_

The ice mage looked back to his opponent, quickly throwing up his arms and forming an ice shield as a blast of fire came right at him. Finn could hear his instructor yelling at him as the flames died down in front of him. His eyes went back to the clock behind his instructor; three minutes left. The ice mage put his hand and fist together, forcing them down at the ground quickly. Ice began to form from the ground, pushing Finn up into the air as he made the ice geyser grow upward towards the ceiling. His roommate laughed as he formed flames at his hands.

"You think going up there will stop my flames?! Think again ice boy!" He yelled as he thrust his hands upwards towards Finn, the flames quickly chasing after the ice mage. Finn smiled as the fire came closer to him. Within a minute, the emergency sprinklers came on from the detection of flames, filling the room with water droplets as they all turned on. Finn watched as his roommate covered his face from the sudden presence of water from the ceiling. "Damn it!"

"Ice-make… Ice cannon!"

The fire mage wiped his eyes as he heard Finn shout from above, his eyes wide in disbelief. Finn was holding onto a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, taking aim at the boy down below. He pulled the trigger and braced for the kick back. He watched as his attack went straight for his roommate, hitting him dead on. The ice mage formed a slide made of ice and slid down back to the ground floor, his breath heavy as he panted. He looked over at his instructor who had stopped the clock with 50 seconds to spare. Finn grinned as his instructor made his way over to him.

"Nice work Finn. Using the sprinklers as a distraction was a smart idea. But next time you want to distract your opponent, try not to use them again. It costs the academy a lot of money to get them turned off for a false alarm."

Finn rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that… it's just all I could think to do at the time."

The man standing before Finn smiled as he scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Well, either way, you passed. Good job Finn."

He handed Finn the paper he had written down on and walked away to check on the other students in the class room next door. Finn smiled as he looked down at his paper, his roommates' groans causing his eyes to shift downward. "Hey, you ok Ace?"

Ace rubbed his head as he winced. "Well… that ice cannon of yours sure can pack a punch. I didn't even think about the sprinklers up there. No one was ever smart enough to try that trick on me before."

Finn chuckled as he held out his hand to his friend. "Yeah well… when the heat is surrounding you like that, you have to think of something quick. You did pretty well yourself. I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to make it after that last fire blast."

Ace smiled as he took Finn's hand in his own, letting the ice mage help him up to his feet. "Yeah, you like that one? I've been itching to use that on someone lately. Before you came along, I didn't have a strong enough sparring partner to use it on."

"Well then I will take that as a compliment. Come on, I'll get you something to eat at the dining hall to make up for blasting you in the face with my ice magic."

Ace grinned from ear to ear. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

Finn watched Ace shove handfuls of food into his mouth, wondering how he was able to put it all away. Ace was an interesting roommate to Finn. He was a fire wizard, but very rarely was he hot-headed. When they first met, they bumped heads immediately, trying to get used to one another and each other's magic. He was Finn's age and around the same height. He had short, dark brown hair that seemed to spike out at the top and brown eyes to match. His body was a bit more built than Finns' but he said he looked just like the ice mage when he first attended the academy. Finn often saw a lot of Leo in Ace, which was probably why they eventually became friends after they sized each other up. During Finn's first week at the academy, the two didn't say one word to each other, and when they did, it was a blood bath of words, quickly turning into fist fights. One day, their sparring instructor paired them up and they fought it out. All their differences, all their strength and weaknesses. All poured out into that one match. At the end, the two were on their knees, completely spent of energy and magic. It was a draw. Finn honestly couldn't believe he had stood a chance against someone like Ace. He had been here longer than Finn and yet, in that short amount of time, Finn was able to match Aces' level.

With all of their vigorous training exercises, and the constant sparring matches they held throughout the week, it was no wonder how Finn was able to get as far as he was now in just a month. He grinned as the thought to himself. Ace looked up at his friend and grinned with a mouthful of food. "Oi! You know you took your shirt off again?"

Finn looked to Ace, confusion in his face. "What?" He looked down at himself slowly. His solid blue eyes went wide as he saw that Ace was telling the truth. He indeed had taken off his shirt. One of the habits his father had before he had started drinking. Now Finn was picking it up while he was training at the academy. He groaned as he put his shirt back over his torso. "Damn it… I never had this stupid problem back home."

Ace took in another mouthful of food as he spoke. "Honestly man, it's not that bad of a habit. I mean it could be worse. You could be striping your pants off! Or your boxers for that matter! Be glad it's just your shirt!"

"Yeah well it was one habit I really didn't want to get from my father."

Ace laughed as Finn picked up his fork to eat his own food before his roommate decided to help himself to his untouched food. Just as Finn was about to bring the food into his mouth, his phone rang. He set down his fork and pulled his phone out of his pocket, answering it quickly. "Hey! Leo! What's up?!"

"_Hey Finn, you busy right now?"_

"Nah, I'm just eating a quick lunch before I go back to practice. Why, what's up?"

Ace nodded slightly towards Finn as he pointed to the phone. "Is that Leo?!" Finn nodded as he listened to Leo on the other end. "Tell him I say hi! Also ask him what he's up to!"

"_Oh, nothing much. Just checking up on my best friend is all. Is that your roommate? Again?"_ Leo asked.

"Yeah, Ace is here with me. Why do you sound so jealous? He's just a buddy."

"_Your buddy?! I thought I was your buddy!"_

"Oh my god, Leo, stop!" Finn said with a smile. "You're being so overdramatic about this."

Finn smiled slightly as he listened to Leo. Ace moved back in close to the phone. "Oi! Leo! You need to come here and check Finn out! He's gotten so much better with his magic!"

"_Finn… I'm going to ask you this just once. Did you…. did you replace me with him as your best friend?!"_

Finn rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Leo, seriously, you know I could never replace you."

"_Oh, ok good. Just checking, caz you know. I haven't replaced you! I mean, yeah, Lily has been coming by and tutoring me lately, but I don't consider her my best friend like I do you."_

Finn raised one brow and lowered the other as he spoke into the phone. "Lily?" He asked questionably.

'_Oops…_' Leo thought to himself. "_Um… yeah… she's been helping me with my ancient literature class."_

"Oh…"

Silence came over the two friends, the only sound filling the phone was the sounds coming from Ace beside the ice mage as he ate. Finn finally spoke after a few minutes of silence from both of them. "So… how's she doing?"

Leo quickly answered Finn. _"Psssh! She's fine! I'm keeping dragon lady in check like you asked. I could pass my class no problem but I figured this was a good way to keep an eye on her while you are gone." _Leo waited a few seconds before speaking again. _"Now don't go and start worrying about her… worry about you."_

Finn smiled as he shook his head. "Yeah I know…. Old habits die hard, ya know?"

Leo rolled his eyes on the other line, thinking to himself. '_Yeah… if they die at all….'_

Finn looked to Ace who had nudged him with his arm. The brown haired boy was pointing to his own phone with the time displayed. "Hey, Leo, I hate to cut you short, man, but I've gotta finish my food and get back to class! I'll give you a call later ok?"

"_Yeah, sounds good. Talk to you later Finn. I miss you! Not as much as I miss Rain! But pretty damn close!"_

"Thanks Leo. Miss you too." Finn hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket, shaking his head with a smile. "Sorry bout that Ace."

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "No worries. Leo sounds like a pretty cool guy. I would love to meet him one day."

Finn smiled. "Yeah. He's an awesome friend."

Ace stood up and grabbed his plate, slapping Finn on his shoulder. "Better hurry up and finish! I'm going back for seconds and after that, we've got some work to do!"

"As if I wasn't sore enough from all our training!" Finn said with a laugh as he went back to eating his food, excited about his next steps in training, but dreading it all at the same time.

* * *

**An: Hope you enjoyed! I might be able to get another chapter posted up on thurs. or Friday this week, so watch out! :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE IN YOUR REVIEWS! They really have given me some feels as I read them all. I can only say that I wish I got more. I honestly love hearing all of your thoughts and feelings about the characters, whats going on, etc. so pleeeeeaaasee! Please please please review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Chapter 22**

**So this one pleases me. For the most part lol. I honestly wasn't sure about what I had written at first for lily, but was reassured by my friend MsKtk that it was good stuff. In this chapter, two very important things happen. I hope you all enjoy and please review! Thank you those of you who do!**

****New song called Big Girls Don't Cry, by Fergie ( I own nothing! )****

**Depressica: yeah, this place has very intense training exercises and Finn likes how fast he is able to get better with his magic, but since the training is so hard on him, he dreads it at the same time lol and I was looking up names for his roommate and ace just happened to mean "Highest Rank" and I wanted Finn to have another friend who was quite powerful and kinda have an attitude that would conflict with Finn as well. Much like Natsu and Gray's relationship in the beginning of FT.**

**Finny-Kun Goddess: lol unfortunately, Leo is really failing his class XD he just told Finn that so Finn wouldn't think about Lily while he was away. Leo knows how important it is for Finn to be away from everything back home **

**Nyma: lol I love Leo too. I just want to hug him tight every time I write him. And good! That's what I'm hoping a lot of people who are against Lily atm will hopefully start to like her again. She's trying very hard to turn herself around. Haha yeah! My friend was like, you should have Finn start stripping while he gets better with his magic. And I'm like… yeah! That's a good idea! So that's happening now lol in the next chapter, we'll see how Gray has been doing. :) And that would be amazing if the two could take down Bora…. But that's another part of the story I'm not going to talk about just yet ;)**

* * *

The dark haired girl looked down at the flyer, biting her lip as she read it over for the hundredth time. Hazel eyes looked up to the large purple letters decorating the outside of the bar, her nerves starting to get the better of her. Lily looked back down to the paper as her hands shook slightly. '_I'm already getting so nervous about this and I'm not even on stage! This isn't good… maybe I shouldn't do this… '_

A sudden noise from the front of the bar made the girl jump. Her eyes shooting up to the man coming out of the door. Macao put a hand behind his head, laughing slightly. "Sorry about that, miss. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lily shook her head nervously. "That's ok, I was just, um.. Well… I was…" Hazel eyes traveled back down to the flyer in her hands. Macao raised a brow as he stepped closer to her. Once he realized what she was holding, his face lit up in excitement.

"Ah! You're here for the auditions! Excellent! I was starting to think no one in this town wanted the job!"

Lily shifted her weight in her shoes. "Well… I used to be in a band, and ended up leaving it. I guess I just miss singing. A friend of mine saw your flyer and told me to try it out."

"That's great! Come on in! The place is dead right now, so we can have your audition right now!"

Lily's head shot up quickly, her eyes wide and nervous as she spoke. "What?! R-right now?!"

"Yeah! Why not?" Macao put a finger to his chin as he spoke. "Say… you look really familiar… you wouldn't happen to be Redfoxs' kid, would ya?"

Lily looked down slightly. "Yeah…. I'm his oldest daughter."

Macao snapped his fingers as he smiled. "Thought so. You look a lot like your mother, but I can definitely see your father in you too. Anyway! Let's hear you sing!"

Lily followed Macao into the bar, her hazel eyes scanning the large room. Macao wasn't joking when he had said the place was dead. Not even the regulars who usually spent hours at this place were there. He walked her to the front of the stage, introducing his small band. Lily smiled at the older men, waving a hand as she said hello and introduced herself to them.

"So what band were you in, if you don't mind me asking?" Macao said as he picked up a pad of paper and a pen from one of the small tables.

"Well… I used to be the singer for Black Lotus."

Macao's eyes went wide. "The Black Lotus band?!"

"Yeah…"

"Damn! I knew Redfoxs' kid was in a band, never thought it would be one so popular! I'd love to give you the job right here, right now… but unfortunately I have to hear you sing."

Lily nodded slightly. "I understand." She said as she could feel her heart starting to beat faster.

"Now, I know since you were in that band, you are used to singing some pretty crazy, punkish songs… but would you mind singing this song? I have to have you sing something my guys know. Just makes things easier."

Lily looked down to the paper Macao held out to her, taking it from him slowly. Her eyes scanned over it quickly. She looked up to him and smiled slightly. "This song is perfectly fine. I think I can manage."

"Great! Now hop on up on stage and let's get started."

Lily swallowed hard as she nodded once more, her body hesitating to the few stairs leading to the stage on the side. '_I can do this… it's just a few people right now….'_ The script mages' heart began to beat harder in her chest. As if it wanted to escape her body as she approached the microphone, urging her to turn around and forget all about this opportunity. Lily shook from head to toe as she brought a hand up to the mic, looking out to Macao who had sat down at the table in front of the stage. '_It's just the owner right now and his band… but… what if I can't do this in front of him? And even if I can… what happens when it's a larger crowd?!'_ The girl turned around to check with the band, they all smiled and gave her the go ahead to start singing. Their hands beginning to play the song as she turned her head around to the front.

Lily stood there on stage, her eyes wide in fear as her mouth opened slightly, wanting to speak words but the fear getting the better of her nerves. The band behind her looked at each other and replayed the opening notes, waiting for her to begin. After a few minutes, Lily finally spoke into the mic. "I… I'm sorry… I just need a minute…."

Macao half smiled as he spoke. "You're nervous, it's ok. Just take your time."

Lily looked down at her feet, her thoughts roaming. '_It's not just that… so much is bottled up inside of me right now… it's not just my nerves. I know that now… I've had a lot of time to think about it. The reason why I can't sing right now… it's because all that I've done over these years… its finally caught up to me. Everything with my dad… everything with Chrono… I don't have many friends who support me anymore… let alone ones who don't call me a dragon. And the last friend I had left in my life… left.'_ Lily brought a hand to her chest, gripping her jacket lightly as her eyes shut tight. '_Finn… I can't do this without you… I just can't… you always were there for me when I had no one else… always there to support me… always believing in me and my singing...'_

Lily's eyes shot open as she could hear his voice ringing through her head. She could see him, standing beside her now. A smile over his face as he spoke.

"_I think you should just go in there with an attitude of not giving a damn about anyone else but you. You're a strong individual and I don't think you should ever doubt your abilities Lil. You don't need me to do this. I know you can do it. I believe in you."_

The dark haired girl shook her head slightly, her eyes returning to the band behind her. '_You're right… I don't need anyone else. I can't let doubt in when you're not here. I just need to believe in myself.'_ She wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke. "Ok… sorry about that. I think I'm ready now."

The band all smiled as she turned around. Lily took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, all of her guilt from her past actions coming to the surface. '_I have to let go… to be able to sing in front of anyone again… I just have to let this all go…. I can do this. I will not let myself be affected by my past anymore. If I want this change in my life… I have to want it… more than I fear it.'_

The girl could hear the band starting up behind her. She took in one last breath as she opened her mouth close to the microphone.

_Da da da da._

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now._

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town._

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby._

_To be with myself and center,_

_Clarity, peace, serenity._

Lily brought her hand up to the mic, gripping it lightly as she sang.

_I hope you know, I hope you know,_

_That this has nothing to do with you._

_It's personal, myself and I,_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do._

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life._

_It's time to be a big girl now,_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

The dark haired girl glanced down as her eyes closed softly, slowly opening them back up after a minute.

_The path that I'm walking,_

_I must go alone._

_I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown._

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay._

_I hope you know, I hope you know,_

_That this has nothing to do with you._

_It's personal, myself and I,_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do._

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life._

_It's time to be a big girl now,_

_And big girls don't cry._

Lily smiled as she closed her eyes once more, imaging herself and Finn as kids.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard,_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards._

A slight blush came over her face as she thought back to when they were young, how she would always hug Finn tightly, telling him she was his best friend. She remembered how he would always have reddened cheeks when he gave her his valentine card every year. All of many memories of their friendship were flooding her mind.

_I'll be your best friend, and you'll be mine,_

_Valentine._

The girl opened her eyes and stretched out her arm, her hand open as if she was reaching out for someone as she sang.

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to,_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too._

Lily brought her hand back to her chest, gripping it lightly with her other free hand. A wide smile over her lips as her blush covered her cheeks.

_We'll be playmates and lovers, and share our secret worlds._

Her smile faded as the images and thoughts in her head vanished, her mind going back to the present. Her heart began to ache as she remembered everything that happened a month ago before Finn had left. All of the bad memories of the fights between her father, and Chrono, and what had happened to her and Finn. She shook her head, wanting those memories out. Never wanting to think about them again.

_But it's time for me to go home._

_It's getting late and dark outside._

_I need to be with myself and center,_

_Clarity, peace, serenity._

Lily's hands went back up to the microphone, taking out from the stand as she took a couple steps backwards, singing with some confidence.

_I hope you know, I hope you know,_

_That this has nothing to do with you._

_It's personal, myself and I,_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do._

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life._

_It's time to be a big girl now,_

_And big girls don't cry._

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

Lily looked out to Macao who was clapping excitedly. A wide smile came over his face as he made his way up to the stage, taking Lily's' hand into his. "All I have to say is, you're hired! I knew you could sing, but there was something more that you brought to the stage just now. I could definitely see it. And I'm sure the guys won't object to having you as their new singer, am I right guys?"

Lily's head turned to the older men behind her, all of them urging her to stay as their singer. She smiled softly as her head turned back to face Macao. "I would be honored if I could sing here. I would only be able to do a few nights a week, is that ok?"

Macao wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders as he walked her down off stage. "That's perfectly fine, my dear! I just need a little extra something to get some more people in here."

"It's Lily. Or Lil if you prefer. Oh and um… if you want, I could write songs for the band to play. I'm pretty used to coming up with the music along with new songs too. If… that's ok with you. I'm not sure how these things work and all."

Macao let out a hearty laugh. "You can do whatever you want kid! It's your band now! You just might have saved my ass along with this bar! If you want to take over and write songs and new music for them to play, who am I to stop you?"

Lily shook her head as she raised a hand. "Oh, no, please… I don't want to take over the band. I'm just the singer. I just think that some new songs will help get some more people in here. I'll make sure to run it by the rest of the guys before we perform anything. I honestly just want to sing."

"Hmm… I like your attitude, Lily Redfox. I think you'll fit in just fine here. If you want, you can come by and practice with the guys whenever you want before we open up the bar any day of the week. They'll be here."

"Thank you. And thank you so much for giving me a chance. I promise I won't disappoint you Mr. Conbolt."

"Please, if I'm going to be your boss now, call me Macao."

The dark haired girl smiled as she headed for the front door of the bar, waving a hand up in front of her as she said goodbye. "Thank you, Macao."

As the girl stepped out of the bar, she took a deep breath of relief. She smiled to herself as she thought. '_I did it. I actually was able to sing… after I let it all go… I was able to sing again… and if felt so good! I can't wait to get started with the guys!'_

* * *

Finn fell back to the ground with a thud, his roommate putting his hands to his hips as he watched Finn stand back up. "What's the matter with you Finn? You're acting totally different from yesterday."

Finn shook his head slightly as he stood back up. "Yeah… I know… sorry Ace. It's probably that storm that's going to be coming soon… I just… freeze up and I can't do what I want to do with my magic."

Ace threw his hands behind his head. "So why don't you just get over your fear of the storms? Then you wouldn't have to worry about sucking during training. You think this is bad, just wait til they start you up with next month's training exercises."

Finn looked away angrily from Ace. "It's not that easy… if you could feel what I can when it storms—"

The fire mage waved his hands in a circle as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I know. You don't understand because you can't feel the same thing I do when it storms. I know. You've mentioned it a few times before. I just figured since you came here, you'd want to try."

Finn clenched his fists tightly as his head hung down. '_I did come here to become better… I just don't think I could do it in a month is what I'm trying to say… it just seems impossible….'_

Ace looked up to the sky as the dark clouds rolled in quickly. "Maybe we should just call it quits for now. That storm does look pretty bad…" Ace looked over to Finn who had said nothing. Before the fire mage could say anything else, the rain came pouring down onto the students practicing outside. They all ran to the nearest building, scooping up their training equipment as they did.

Ace turned as the other classmates ran inside, escaping the rain. The fire mage put his hands to his mouth as he yelled out to Finn. "Oi! Finn! You coming inside? It's raining cats and dogs out here!"

Finn could feel it deep within him. That feeling he always seemed to get when a storm was rolling in. He was already feeling that increase of power thanks to the rain, but something greater was going to pass over the academy. Finn looked down to his fist as the rain washed over him harshly. The ice mage clenched his fist tightly as he turned his head towards Ace. "I'm not coming back inside." Finn walked out further onto the outside training area, leaving the fire mage completely confused to what Finn was planning. _'I'm not running this time… I'm going to face this fear I feel when a storm comes in. I came here to become better… and the only way I can do that is to let go of this fear.'_

The ice mage could feel his fear surfacing, his chest getting tighter as he looked to the sky. Thunder began to rumble through the dark cloud as lightning flashed above Finn. He shook uncontrollably, his body freezing in place as the rain came down harder, the thunder getting louder, as if it was angry the ice mage was testing its power it was giving off from above.

Finn shut his eyes tightly, his head hanging down as he clenched his fists. '_This… this is such incredible power! I want to unlock it… I want to be able to use this at will. If I can just get past this fear, I think I can become better. I didn't leave home so I can be mediocre with my magic somewhere else…. I left because of everything between my parents… trying to protect Rain, the stress of taking care of dad… and… Lily…. I left all of that behind me. I'm going to move forward. I'm going to become stronger. I will get past this fear. I want this power now… I cannot keep fearing it for the rest of my life. If I do that… I won't be able to move forward with my magic training.'_

Finns' head shot up to the angry sky, his voice loud as he shouted at the booming thunder. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HOLD ME BACK ANYMORE!"

The ice mages eyes widened slightly as he glanced down at his right arm. His skin was burning. Finn could feel immense power beginning to swell within him. '_What… is this?'_ Finn could feel his heart beating faster, his gut telling him to trust in this feeling, not to fear it this time. The ice mage closed his eyes softly as he let out a breath, his hands falling down to his sides.

Ace stood from the doorway of one of the buildings everyone had ran into. He watched Finn stand out in the middle of the training area, letting the rain attack him fiercely as the lightning and thunder continued to try to discourage the young mage. Another classmate came up from behind the fire mage.

"What's Finn thinking?! He could get struck by lightning if he stays out there!"

Ace continued to watch his roommate, intrigued by what the ice mage had planned. "No… I think he knows what he's doin…" Ace said as he grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Finn slowly brought his right hand up to his face, holding it vertically, inches away from his nose. Solid blue eyes opened slowly, his voice low and demanding as he spoke. "_Freeze_."

The classmates' eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He watched as Finn had completely stopped the rain in its place. Others behind him and Ace began to emerge to the door, watching intently as well. They watched in awe as an icy mist formed around the ice mage. The ground around Finn beginning to turn into a solid sheet of ice around him, making its way closer to the buildings. Everyone inside began to panic as the crackling sound of ice formed closer and closer to them. Ace stood his ground as he watched the large sheet of ice stop just before his feet. He grinned as his eyes peered out to his friend. "He wasn't kidding when he said he had a great power inside of him when it stormed."

Finn looked over his arm, a red glow was coming off from it now. He watched as a strange symbol began to form over his wrist and up to his elbow. '_Is this the power that I've felt this whole time? The power that dad was talking about?'_

Finns' thoughts broke off in his mind as a flash from the sky caused him to look up. A bolt of lightning was crashing down right where he was standing. His eyes grew wide as he watched death coming straight for him. The booming sound of thunder closely followed the bolt of lightning. Finn could feel his heart stop as the sound filled his entire body, the instant fear making him freeze up. He could hear his roommate shouting his name as he ran out towards the ice mage. Time was moving slow in the ice mages head. He clenched his jaw down tight as he stared at the bolt. He let out a yell as he thrust his right hand forward.

Ace stopped in his tracks as a flash of silver light blinded him. His arms came up instinctively over his face as he grunted. He waited a few minutes, letting the smoke settle around him before he looked back up. His brown eyes went wide as he saw Finn, panting heavily as he held onto his right arm that was stretched out forward. He had somehow frozen the bolt of lightning that was about to hit him dead on. "How… how is that even possible?!" Ace asked himself softly as he watched Finn begin to wobble slightly.

Finns' own eyes were wide as he breathed heavily. Disbelief washed over him as he stared at the jagged ice before him. His right arm bore a black symbol now, smoke rising off from it slightly. '_I… I did it…'_

Ace ran to Finn as the rain began to fall once more, catching him as the young mage started to fall backwards in exhaustion. The fire mage grinned as he gripped Finn's shoulders. "You crazy son of a bitch! What are you thinkin?! You trying to kill yourself out here just so you can unlock some secret power?!"

Finn smiled weakly as he spoke. "Sorry man. I just had to do this. I will say I wasn't expecting a lightning bolt to come straight for me."

Ace let out a laugh as he helped Finn to his feet. "You probably pissed off the gods up there! No wonder they were trying to take you out! But hey! Look at you! Freezing lightning now… that's going to be one hell of a reputation you're gonna have around here now."

Finn grinned as he closed his eyes softly. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I just trusted my gut and let go of everything holding me back in the past…"

"Well let's get ya back to the room, you could definitely use some rest after that showdown."

Finn looked down at his right arm, the strange mark slowly beginning to disappear from his skin. His head moved up slightly to see the dark clouds beginning to disappear, taking the harsh storm with it. He smiled as he no longer felt the fear inside of him. It was gone. All he felt now was power surging through his veins. A different sensation than before. The ice mage welcomed this new feeling. It's all he had ever wanted. _'Now all I have to do is work on controlling this power. I felt it try to take over me when I used it… I don't want to be the one who is being controlled… for once in my life… I want to be the one in control.'_

Ace pushed past the crowd of students who had formed back around the door to see what had happened. They whispered as the two wizards walked past, their eyes shifting from them to the ice still covering the ground outside. One of them scratched their head as they spoke.

"Soo… does this mean school is canceled until they can get this ice thawed out?"

* * *

**AN: I also would like to say, yes I know it's impossible to freeze lightning… but it's an AU story and I can do what I want :P I wanted Finn to be facing a scary situation and something that would cause him to have to use that power and forget the fear inside of him to save himself and grow stronger. **

**Side note… be prepared for some feels in the next chapter… caz there will be some… hopefully lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Chapter 23**

**Ok so I lied… feels will be in the next chapter lol also, this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but that's ok. Things needed to happen in this chapter that wouldn't really fit into the next one.**

**Depressica: lol thank you so much ^.^ **

**Nyma: lol yes… he is getting more muscle on him… lookin' fiiiiine and his magic is getting better! :D that is very true. Thanks are in order to Lily. And as for Chrono… let's just say he will not be coming back in the story. he just fell off the face of the planet. And as for Gray… we'll find out what is happening with him in the next chapter ;)**

* * *

Finn grinned as he watched Ace dodge one of his attacks, his roommate losing his concentration due to Finn's new abilities. Ace stood up and growled as he emitted flames from his hands. "Damn it, Finn! How have you gotten so much better than me in just two months?!"

Finn grinned as he took his stance across from Ace. "Did you forget I'm the guy who has a reputation to keep up now?"

Ace grinned as he pushed off of the ground, running straight for Finn. "I know you're starting to get a bit cocky!" Ace thrust his fist forward, missing Finn by the hairs of his head. As Finn came back up, he began to create his ice magic, forming a giant ice hammer and swinging it into Aces' stomach, forcing the fire mage backwards.

Ace hunched over, coughing and trying to catching his breath. "Damn… I should have seen that one coming…"

Finn brought the hammer back and rested it on his shoulder, a grin on his face. "Losing your focus there Ace?"

Ace grinned as he stood back up slowly. "Ha… you wish. I'm just getting started…" The fire mage crossed his arms in front of his face, gathering his power. Finn watched as Ace made flames form around his entire body, his arms stretching out to either side of him. The ice mage smiled as he made the giant ice hammer disappear. "Care to test your new ice with my fire?"

"I was thinking about it…" Finn turned his body as his ice make magic began to form large ice swords circling around him. A smirk came over his lips as he looked at Aces' wide eyes. "Or I was thinking about using this new technique."

Aces' attention switched over to the newest pair of eyes on the two sparring partners. He coughed slightly and nodded his head to the door. Finn took his eyes off of Ace and looked in the direction of the door. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that same girl who played the violin on Boras' yacht. The ice mage broke his stance and made his way over to her, causing his ice swords to disappear. Ace pulled in his flames some as he held out his hands to his side.

"Dude! We're in the middle of a match!"

Finn waved a hand as he spoke. "I'll just be a minute!" The ice mage saw the girl smile as he made his way closer to her. He in return smiled back as he stopped just before the doorway. "Hey."

"Hi." She said kindly. Her hand came up and pulled some of her platinum blonde hair back behind her ear as her blue eyes looked to Finn.

"Did... you need some help?" Finn asked.

The girl shook her head slightly. "No, I just happened to be walking by when I saw you use your magic. I've never seen magic like this. It's so amazing!"

Finn rubbed the back of his head as he looked away slightly. "Oh, thanks…" A slightly blush came over his cheeks as he continued to speak. "I could say the same about you though." Finn looked at the girl who stared at him with a half-smile and a raised eye brow, not entirely sure what he was talking about. Finn brought his hands in front of his body, quickly shaking them. "No, no, sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a creeper just now. I just happened to see you play your violin at a party I went to a few months ago. You were incredible!"

The girl giggled as she nodded her head. "Ah, yes. That does sound a bit less creepy. And thank you. It means a lot to me to hear that." The young girl took a step backwards as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah! For sure!" Finn said excitedly. Just as Finn watched her turn around and start walking away slowly, he snapped his fingers and spoke quickly. "My name is Finn! By the way…"

The girl turned, her platinum blonde hair swirling around her shoulders. "I'm Serena."

Finn smiled as he watched her turn back around. '_Serena…'_ He turned around himself and started heading back towards Ace whose arms were crossed over his chest, waiting for the ice mage to return to their training.

"Dude… are you crazy?"

Finn looked up to his roommate. "What?"

Ace stepped closer and pointed out the door. "That's Lahars daughter!"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I knew that…"

"So… wait… you already knew, but you still went and talked to her?!"

Finn smiled slightly and shook his head. "Is it a crime?"

"Well... no… but I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. I mean, I would. If she wasn't the head masters daughter. I would have asked her out a long time ago." Ace put his hands behind his head as he looked away from the ice mage. "Anyway… do you just want to call it a day or continue where we left off?"

Finn held up a finger. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Before Ace could say anything else, Finn had run out of the room quickly, chasing after Serena. He quickly turned around the corner and saw her dragging her feet, as if she was almost hoping he would come back to her. He smiled as he ran up beside her. "Hey! Serena."

Serena smiled as she stopped walking. "Hello again."

Finn rubbed the back of his head, a slight blush coming over his cheeks. "Say… I was wondering… would you like to go out sometime? I know this is totally sudden and I never usually do this… I mean… I guess I've never done this before…" Finn looked into her blue eyes and smiled. "Sorry… I know I'm being awkward right now."

Serena laughed lightly as she nodded. "I would love to go out with you sometime Finn."

Finn's eyes widened. "What?! Really?! You do?!"

The blonde girl took a piece of paper and scribbled her phone number down on it, handing it to the ice mage. "Give me a text sometime."

Finn grinned as he took the paper from her. "Yeah… for sure."

"Now if you'll excuse me Finn, I have to get these books and papers to my father. I'm looking forward to our date."

Finn let out a sigh as he watched her leave once more, his heart skipping a beat. He could feel Aces' arm fall on one of his shoulders. "So you do realize you haven't had a shirt on this whole time?"

Finn looked down slowly, his face reddening as he slapped his forehead. "God damn it! Why of all times did I have a shirt off?!"

"Honestly, I'm surprised she even talked to you. I see her around here all the time, but she usually just sticks to her group of girlfriends. She very rarely talks to any of us guys who attend the academy."

"Yeah well… maybe being the only ice mage here has an advantage." Finn said with a grin. "After all, she did agree to go out with me and she gave me her number."

Ace shrugged his shoulders as he held a hand up at his side. "And I guess not having a shirt on helps too." He snickered as he turned around, avoiding a punch from Finn. "Maybe next time I ask a girl out, I'll make sure to have my shirt off too! Show off all these muscles I've gotten since I've started training here!"

"Shut up! This isn't something to laugh about!" Finn said as he chased after his roommate.

"You're right, this is something that should be taught to all the guys here at the academy! Good thinking Finn!"

"That's not what I said!" The ice mage called out as he smirked.

* * *

Lily smiled as she looked down at her license, excited she had finally gotten one. The dark haired girl opened the door to her house, running inside to find her mother who was sitting in the living room. Lily ran over to the couch and jumped onto the seat next to Levy, scaring the script mage, and causing her to look up from the book she was intently reading at the time. "Mom! Mom! Look! I finally did it! I got my license!"

Levy smiled at her oldest daughter, proud she was able to achieve what she had set out to get a while back. "That's great Lily. I'm very happy for you. Have you put in any thoughts for getting a car yet?"

Lily slumped back down into her seat, letting out a soft sigh as she blew some of her hair out of her face. "Yeah… I was thinking about saving up money I get from the book shop and the bar."

Levy closed her book slightly, keeping the page she left off on bookmarked with her finger. "You do know cars can be expensive. You should look into getting a beater car for right now. Just something to get you from A to B. Then when you save up some money, you can buy yourself something better." Levy suggested with a smile.

Lily looked at her mother with a soft smile. "Yeah… I guess I can do that."

Gajeel entered the room, a scowl over his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Caz lemme tell ya, your mom isn't always going to let you use her car. And it's about time you got your license. Now if you could keep your grades up, the ones that you so claim to have, maybe then I'll consider paying for your grad school."

Lily rolled her eyes as she stood, her voice low as she walked past her father. "Whatever…"

Levy turned on the couch, shaking her head as she eyed Gajeel. "Seriously, Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer dropped his arms at his side as he shrugged his shoulders. "What?!"

Levy turned back around as she opened her book. "Why do you have to do that? Be proud she finally got her license."

Gajeel growled as he pointed a finger back behind him towards the stairs. "What? Be proud of a twenty-two year old for getting her license finally?! I don't think so! I would be proud of her if she even graduates college! Hell knows if that's ever gonna happen!"

Lily stood behind her bedroom door, listening to her father ramble on. She clenched a fist as she looked down at her feet. Pantherlily watched the girl from her desk, pity over his face. "Don't take him to heart Lily. I'm sure he is proud of you for getting your license."

Lily walked over to her bed and sat down roughly. "He just doesn't trust me anymore. That's why he won't believe me when I say I'm doing one thing and actually doing it this time. Whatever…" The young girl fell back onto her bed, her wild hair going in every direction. "When I graduate, I can just rub it in his face that I was actually doing it. And when I buy a car, I'll tell him, ha! Told ya I was workin…."

Pantherlily flew over to her. "Maybe put it in a little nicer tone. You don't want to completely upset him. You're trying to be nicer to him, remember?"

Lily stuck out her bottom lip and turned her head. "Yes… I know… but he makes it so hard! He's always giving me smart remarks or comments! It's so annoying! And it's hard not to snap back at him like I used to…"

Pantherlily let out a sigh as he thought to himself. '_She still doesn't see how much she really is like her father.'_

Lily let out a moan as she sat back up, pushing her hair back into a ponytail. "Well… this homework isn't going to do itself."

Pantherlily watched as the young girl went to her desk, sitting down with a sigh as she quickly went to work, a smile over his face. He made his way back over to the girls' desk, curling up into a ball beside her arm. Lily smiled at the exceed as she ran her hand over his head and down his back, glad to have him by her side.

* * *

Rain opened her front door quietly, closing it slowly as she reached down to take off one of her shoes. "Mom… I'm home." After the ice mage got both of her shoes off, she walked further into the house. "Mom?"

"She's at work, Rain."

The blue haired girl jumped with the sudden creepy voice coming from the room next to her. She turned her head and looked to Bora who was sitting in a chair, his legs crossed and one of his hands turning his rings that decorated his fingers. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, her hand gripping her backpack. "What are you doing?"

Bora smirked as he stared at Rain, replying to her slowly. "What do you mean, Rain? I'm just sitting here. Waiting for your mother to return home."

"Why is she at work? She didn't have a car because I had it for school…"

"I let her use my car. She got called in. Don't worry. She should be back soon."

Rain could feel her heart beating in her chest the whole time he was staring at her, the uneasy feeling coming over the girl. She looked away from Bora and ran to her room, closing her door behind her quickly. The young ice mage put her bag down on the floor as she shut her eyes, trying to breathe. Her head went back on her door as she thought. '_Calm down… just calm down… it's going to be ok… you have to be strong. Don't let that creep scare you like this… I know he's up to something… I just need to get proof….'_

Rain jumped at the sudden sound of her phone going off in her bag. She shut her eyes tightly as a hand came up to her beating chest, cursing herself for being so scared. She knelt down and searched her bag for her phone, relief washing over her as she saw that it was Finn calling her. As she stood, she answered the call, putting the phone to her ear as she ran her free hand through her hair. "Hello?"

"_Hey Rain, you ok? You sound a bit shaken up."_

Rain sat down on her bed, shaking her head. "Yeah… I'm fine."

"_You're absolutely sure you're ok? I can call back another time if—"_

"No! Please, Finn… can you… can you stay on the line with me for a while?"

Finn waited a second to respond, trying to figure out what was going on at Rains' end. _"Yeah…"_

"So… what's up?"

"_Huh?"_ Finn asked confusingly.

"You called me, remember?"

"_Oh! Yeah! I wanted to call and tell you that I have a date. With a girl. That I… just met… sorta…"_

Rain raised a brow. "_You_ have a date?"

"_Yes, a date."_

"So you finally moving on from Lily?"

"_This has nothing to do with her! Man… you have to be talking to Leo… that's totally something he would say to me right now…"_

Rain looked down. "Sorry… so wait… you just met his girl? And what do you mean by sorta?"

"_Well… you remember that party Bora had on his yacht? And how he had that one performer who played the violin?"_

"Yes… I remember…"

"_That's who I'm dating. Well, going to date. Her name is Serena and god, Rain. She's so pretty. I can't wait to get to know more about her. I was surprised she even agreed to go out with me. I wasn't wearing my shirt when I asked her out… all thanks to dads stripping habit that I've somehow picked up now that I've gotten better with my magic_."

"Have you told Leo yet?"

"_Eh… no… he probably wouldn't believe me. I mean, anytime a girl came up to ask me out, I always turned them down. But I was the one who did the asking, and it was so easy! I mean, kinda awkward caz I was rambling, but she still said yes! Man, I'm so excited."_

Rain half smiled as she leaned back on her bed. "I'm happy for you Finn. Moving on, getting better with your magic… I just wish I was there with you right now…."

"_I know. But I could come by on the weekends or something. Maybe we could meet up somewhere since I'm not that far away now. That is if I'm not on a date or practicing with Ace."_

Silence came from Rains' end as she listened to her brother list reasons why he wouldn't be able to meet with her. Finn paused slightly, trying to think of something to change the subject quickly. "_So, has dad called you at all?_

"No… I haven't heard from him. Have you?"

"_Not a whole lot… last I spoke to him, he seemed to be doing a bit better. I had hoped he called you by now."_

"Should I call him?"

"_No. No… he has to be the one to call you. That'll tell me he's doing better and that you can go see him finally. If you end up calling him, he would probably think he's ready to see you when he really isn't. I want him to call you because that'll mean he's ready."_

Rain nodded her head slowly. "Ok…"

"_You sure you're ok, Rain?"_

Rain sat up and looked to her bedroom door, her mothers' voice filling the house as she made her way upstairs to her own room to change. The ice mage let out a sigh of relief, glad her mother had returned home finally. "Yes. I'm fine. Don't you have to go call Leo and tell him all of this?"

"_Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Alright, well, hopefully dad will call you soon. I'll talk to you later Rain!"_

"Bye Finn."

Rain waited for the phone to beep, letting her know that Finn had ended the call before letting her hand fall down to her side. Rain laid back down and closed her eyes lightly. '_I wish dad would call me right now… I'd leave this house in a heartbeat if he told me he was better…. Dad…'_ The blue haired girl opened her eyes as she rolled her body over, her blue eyes staring out the window as the water droplets hit the glass lightly. '_Please call me soon….'_

* * *

Leo shot himself forward from his chair, his eyes wide in disbelief. "YOU WHAT?!"

Finn laughed lightly on the other end. "_I have a date. I know it's hard for you to believe that, coming from me."_

Leo sat back down slowly, running a hand behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "So you're finally letting go of dragon lady, huh? Wait…" The blonde haired boy said quickly. "You're not getting over me and replacing me with Ace?! Right?!"

"_Leo, for the last time! I'm not replacing you, nor will I ever. Calm down… and seriously what is it with you and my sister? Have you two been talking? It's not about Lily or anyone else… I just think she's pretty and an amazing person… as of right now… I mean I've only seen her play the violin and I don't know much else about her besides the fact that's she's Lahars daughter."_

"Ok, couple of things, no, I have not talked to Rain since she's called me. Yes, I thought about calling her multiple times. Two, for so long you were holding out for that dragon! That's why I asked! And three… who's Lahar?"

"_Well… Lahar is the head master of the academy."_

Leo smirked as he rubbed his chin with his fingers. "Ooooh… going after the head masters daughter, eh? Expecting a bit more out of her other than just dating status? You hope she can get you in good with her dad so you can pass all of your classes? I see what you're doing… very smart Finn. Good job!" Leo said as he held up a thumb in approval.

Finn growl slightly. "_That's not why I'm going out with her Leo! Besides, you know I don't need any help from anyone else when it comes to school. I just… I wanted change and I figured it wouldn't hurt to go out with a girl who has some talent like me. I mean, musical talent. She doesn't practice magic."_

Leo raised a brow. "And how do you know that for sure? What if she's like some crazy ass girl who has some crazy magic that she only performs when alone with a guy?! Hm?!"

"_I highly doubt that Leo... she doesn't even attend the academy."_

"That doesn't mean anything!" Leo moved his hand in front of his body. "Oh, ok… so you're just going out with her caz she looks good and she has some talent."

"_Yes—I mean, no! God… why do you have to make it sound so bad like that?!"_

Leo let out a laugh as he spoke. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry man. I'm just trying to give you a hard time. I am happy for you, really."

"_Thanks Leo. I'm really hoping this works out… she seems pretty cool."_

"Not as cool as me, I'm sure."

"_No one can be as cool as you."_ Finn said as he rolled his eyes with a smile, damning himself for boosting Leo's ego.

Leo grinned as he pulled down his blue-tinted sunglasses. "Glad you have finally admitted that. Alright, I'll let ya go. Go have fun on your date! And call me afterwards to let me know how it went!"

"_Ok, I'll try to remember to call you. You seem to forget that I have work to do."_

"And you seem to forget that I am your best friend and I need to know every detail about your life at all times."

Finn laughed as he shook his head. "_Talk to ya later Leo."_

* * *

**AN: Please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Should be posted up soon! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Chapter 24**

**So this chapter has some feels in it… I hope you all enjoy it. :) We get to know Serena a little bit in here, a little bit more in the next one. We finally get to see Gray and what he's up to! and… Rain sees something… that cannot be unseen…. Bum bum bum! X3**

**Also I owe A LOT to MsKtk for the ideas in this story, so PLEASE go check out her awesome stories!**

****New song called Little Toy Guns, by Carrie Underwood (I own nothing!)**

**Nyma: lol yes… and he's doing a bit more in this chapter ;) lol and yes… rain definitely needs some saving… just not yet X3**

**Depressica: lol I know. I feel terrible for doing this to her. And thank you. This is the reason why I didn't want lyon to be the guy Juvia was dating… so I can make Bora super creepy :) just wait til you read this chapter! And as for Finn and Serena…. Yeah I'm not gonna say. You'll just have to find out ;)**

**bubblegum12899: haha I know and I am sorry. Yes, there is Gray bits and Juvia is in here slightly as well. There should be more of them coming in the next few chapters so don't worry. Lol yeah. Its about time he got someone to love. And I would love to see a shirtless Finn… he's getting beefy with all his training… I know I wouldn't be able to say no to a date with him either! And thank you so much for loving my stories. This one is definitely going to be longer than the other two and I'm very happy with it caz I've really taken my time and not rushed too much with it.**

**Guest: Ace is such a minor character that I didn't give him parents lol just a name and somewhat looks and magic abilities. I honestly don't think he'll be in anymore of the chapters ^^;; I just wanted to have someone physical there with Finn for a little bit instead of constantly calling him "the roommate." It just made things better for the story. But like I said… Ace probably won't be making another appearance in the story… unless I decide to throw him in there one more time.**

* * *

Finn sat up against the wooden fence as he waited for Serena to join him. He had decided to take her to the fall festival that was going on in town nearby the academy. He watched as families and friends walked past him, everyone playing games, people showing off their pumpkins they had grown to tremendous sizes, kids bobbing for apples, and everyone enjoying the thrill of going on hay rides. He smiled as the thought to himself_. 'I'll have to thank Ace for suggesting this as a first date. There looks like there's a ton of stuff to do here.'_ The ice mage looked down at his phone to make sure he hadn't missed a call from Serena. He had told her where exactly he was waiting, but with this festival being as big as it was, he began to worry she wasn't going to be able to find him. He dialed her number and put his phone up to his ear. After a couple of rings, Serena answered, bringing a smile to Finn's face as he heard her giggle.

"I was just about to call you, Finn."

"Oh yeah? Having some trouble finding me?" He asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes I am."

"Oh, um. Ok, where are you at right now?" The ice mage asked as he looked around the festival grounds.

"I'm right next to the petting zoo area. Are you close by?"

Finn began to walk towards the spot she was at, knowing he had passed it on the way in. "Yeah, I'll meet you there. See you in a minute." He smiled as he hung up his phone and slid it back into his pocket. Finn made his way through the small crowds that had formed at certain vendors stands as they shopped. Within minutes, his eyes had fallen upon the beautiful girl he had asked out on a date. A slight blush came over his cheeks as he looked her over as she was petting one of the animals over the fence. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled over to one side, hanging over a pink scarf. She was wearing a light brown jacket that covered a light pink, low cut t-shirt that came down over her hips. She was wearing tight fitting black pants and light brown boots that came up just below her knees. Finn walked up to the girl, a smile over his face. "Found you."

Serena looked up from the animal she was petting and smiled sweetly at Finn. "Good thing too! I don't know my way around this place."

Finn raised a brow as he turned back around, walking beside the girl. "You mean to tell me you haven't been to this festival before?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope. I'm usually too busy with work. There's no rest for those who play the violin as well as I do."

"Well, you are pretty awesome with that violin." Finn said as he looked at Serena, their blue eyes matching each other's, along with their smiles. Serena giggled as she took Finn's hand into her own.

"Ok! So what are we doing first on this date? I'm looking forward to this festival since fall is my favorite season!"

"Fall is your favorite season? Really?"

"Of course! It should be everyone's favorite." She said as she held up a finger. "Autumn leaves that have turned red, gold, and orange is just so enchanting to me! Not to mention I get to wear these cute outfits!" Serena said as she motioned to her outfit she had picked out for the day. "Getting to see little kids in their Halloween costumes, and getting together with family are other reasons why the fall season is the best. And let's not forget the smells! How could you not love this season?!"

Finn laughed as he listened to Serena. "Ok, I guess fall does have quite a few perks to it. I can see why you like it so much."

"What about you? What's your favorite season?"

"I'd have to say winter. Being an ice mage, cold doesn't really affect me and I guess I just really enjoy the coolness of the season. I never really put much thought into it I guess." Finn said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Serena giggled as she moved in closer to Finn. "That's ok. I like winter too. I get to bundle up in more cute clothes and puffy scarfs."

Finn blushed as Serena moved closer to him as she held onto his hand. His mind began to compare her and Lily as they walked. '_She's like the complete opposite of Lily… she likes to wear cute, light colored clothing, but at the same time… she's kinda similar to Lil. They both like the fall season for just about the same amount of reasons, and they both are quite passionate on certain subjects. I know they both have different tastes in music, but they are both so talented… I guess I'm just drawn to that in a girl. Someone who is confident in their abilities.'_

The ice mage smiled as he walked along side Serena. "So tell me a bit more about yourself."

"Well… I'm an only child, and my mom left us when I was pretty young so it's just been me and dad. He was usually pretty protective of me ever since mom left so that's why he threw me in any activity you could think of. Ball room dance, ballet, violin, as you already know, and I am attending an all-girls school right now. But as you saw, I come by the academy from time to time. Oh and I absolutely love your ice magic. I think it's so beautiful and fascinating to watch you create so many incredible things. I was never one for learning magic… which my father was fine with. He always thought I would get hurt if I even tried to practice any form of magic."

Finn laughed. "The over protective father huh? Did he give you permission to date me?"

Serena grinned. "Well, I'm living on my own now. So what daddy doesn't know, won't hurt him!"

'_Oh great… another dad that would love nothing more than to crush me if he finds out I'm dating his daughter…'_

Serena brought a closed fist to her mouth, quickly waving her hand. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I do live on my own, but I also told my dad about us going out. He seemed fine with it. All he wants is for me to be happy."

Finn looked at her with widened eyes. "You mean… you told him that I asked you out?"

"Yes. I tell my dad everything." The blonde girl brought her hand close to her chest. "He's my best friend. And he trusts me to make my own decisions in life."

"Wow… that's awesome. You're dad looks pretty strict, but deep down he's a pretty cool guy, huh?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, he is strict. But yes. Deep down, he's a very nice man. So what about you? Do you have any siblings? And what of your parents? And why did you decide to join the academy?"

"Well… I have one younger sister who is living with my mom nearby. My dad is back home in Magnolia where I am from. Things happened when I was younger and… they decided it was best to get a divorce. For a long time… I was staying with my dad, taking care of him while he fell apart. And I decided to come here because…" Finn paused, this thoughts creeping back to what made him decide to join the Rune Knights Academy. "Um... things just got pretty crazy back home and I wanted to become stronger with my magic. That's why I decided to come here."

"I'm so sorry to hear that about your parents… it's sad when a family grows apart. And you weren't good with your magic? That's pretty hard to believe."

Finn grinned as he raised a brow. "Oh yeah? Whys that?"

Serena blushed slightly. "Because I saw how strong you were when you were sparring against your friend. I was kind of looking forward to what your attack was going to look like."

"You think my magic was amazing? You should see my sister in action! She was always way better than me when we were younger. She can create anything and make it move at will. I can still only create."

Serena's' face lit up. "Your sister can use ice magic too?! I'd love to meet her one day!"

Finn rubbed the back of his head. "Well maybe next time I go see her, you could come along if you're not too busy."

Serena smiled brightly. "That would be great! I would love that!"

Hours went by as Finn and Serena enjoyed the festivities on their date. Serena had dragged Finn into a photo booth, making him take silly photos with her and Finn had won her a small stuffed bunny from a ring toss game. As their date went on, the sky began to change its colors to match the autumn leaves around them. Serena held onto the pink bunny with one arm and held onto Finn's hand with the other. "Say, why don't we do one more thing before we end our date?"

"What do you have in mind? Caz I spent my last few bucks on that bunny in your arms."

Serena laughed as she nudged Finn. "Well I didn't tell you to keep going after each failed attempt to get the rings around those bottles."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I felt the need to win you something."

The blonde girl smiled as she blushed lightly. "And I thank you so much for this gift. Bunnies are my favorite. Anyway, I can pay for this last thing. Are you afraid of heights?"

Finn raised a brow as he smiled. "No… why?"

Serena began to pull the ice mage. "Come on. It'll be perfect."

Finn didn't fight the pull from the girl as she tugged lightly at his arm, directing him right to the open field with a few hot air balloons left on the ground. The girl dug her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to the man in charge of the large balloons. He gave them specific instructions on how to use the balloon and stepped away, giving them the ok to head up into the air. Serena managed the burners as if she had done this all before, getting them up into the evening sky quickly. Finn turned to her slowly.

"Let me guess… you fly a lot of these as well?"

Serena winked. "When your father is a head master of a very famous academy, you get to do all sorts of things. Flying hot air balloons is one of them."

Finn turned back around and smiled. After they were up in the air, riding the wind peacefully, Serena joined Finn at his side. He looked to her, then back to the burners. "Um… don't you have to be on those at all times while we're up here?"

"Well… you basically just have to get the balloon off the ground and with enough hot air inside of it, you just have to ride the wind. If I want to go lower, I just have to pull on this lever and we would lower slowly. So really I don't have to do much. Just make sure I keep an eye on the burners and the direction the wind is blowing. Hot air balloons are very useful so you could enjoy moments like this with someone else." She said with a blush as she looked up into Finn's solid blue eyes.

Finn blushed and turned away, laughing slightly. "Well… this has to be the most serene, enjoyable activities I've ever experienced."

Serena looked out to the setting sun and smiled. "I knew you would like it. I told you it was a perfect way to end a first date."

"I could think of another way to end the date that would be just as perfect…"

"Oh? What's that?"

Finn's cheeks reddened more as he turned to face the blonde girl. Without a word, he placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her slowly so her blue eyes would match his. Her cheeks were flushed as she smiled sweetly at him. The ice mage swallowed the large lump in his throat as his heart beat faster in his chest. His free hand came up to her other shoulder, gripping it lightly. He slowly began to lean his face in closer to hers, watching her do the same. Finn closed his eyes lightly, anticipating soft lips to touch his at any moment.

His expression became one of confusion. He was kissing something soft… but it wasn't a pair of lips. He opened his eyes to see the bunny pressed against his face. A giggle escaping the girl behind it. Finn moved back and smiled. "That's not fair. I was trying to be all romantic."

Serena brought the bunny down to her feet as she laughed. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Let's try that again. Go ahead. Be romantic."

Finn wrapped an arm around Serena's waist, pulling her in close. His other hand came up to her chin, lifting it slightly as he slowly brought his face in closer to her once more. He hesitated just as their noses brushed. He could feel her breath on his cool lips. Their eyelids lowered slowly as their lips pressed lightly against each other's. Serena's hands slowly made their way around Finn's neck, her head turning slightly to get a better angle. The ice mage moved his hands to her waist as he began to explore her mouth with his tongue. The girl let him in willingly as her own tongue entered his mouth as well.

Minutes had passed before the two broke their kiss slowly, a smile over each of their lips. Serena was first to speak. "Wow… and here I thought just your magic was amazing…"

Finn chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers, blue hair mixing in with platinum blonde. "I told you… it was another way to end the date perfectly."

Serena grinned as she moved closer to the ice mage once more, planting a soft kiss on his lips before speaking. "Are your lips always this cool?"

Finn grinned as he wrapped his arms around her once more, pressing his lips back against hers as she ran one of her hands up into his hair.

* * *

Gray sat down at the bar, waiting for the bartender to get is order. He lit up a cigarette as he sighed. '_It's been two months since Finn left… I manage to quit drinking for a while… but now look at me. Back at the bar. All because I'm too chicken to call my own daughter and invite her over to visit. I haven't faced her in so long… she probably blames me for the separation… I know that's entirely my fault. So why wouldn't she want to blame me for it? I couldn't say how I really felt and this is the end result…. I made myself worry about all of this to the point where I dragged my own ass back here to have a fucking drink… I'm pathetic.'_

Macao came up to Gray from behind the bar. "Is that you, Gray?"

Gray looked up as he took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Yeah… it's me."

"I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you were done drinking? What's changed?"

"I guess I just… couldn't do it. I'll take my usual."

Macao let out a sigh as he walked away, shaking his head. Gray knew Macao was disappointed to see Gray back here, wanting a drink. What does he know? Gray thought. He had cleaned himself up for a reason, but now this reason was why he was back here. Anytime he was at home thinking about calling Rain, Grays' thoughts invaded his mind, telling him she wouldn't want to talk, telling him she would be mad at him for what he's done to this family. It drove him crazy. It drove him back to this place. Back to drinking.

Macao handed Gray his usual drink, a frown on his face as the ice mage dragged the glass against the bar counter, his eyes looking up to the bartender. "What?"

"I just think it's a bad idea for you to do this. That's all I'm gonna say."

Gray scoffed and brushed off Macao's concern. He stared down at the liquid before him. _'This is the answer to all my problems…'_

Gray could hear the small crowd behind him begin to cheer towards the stage, he ignored them as he picked up the glass, bringing it close to his lips.

"Hello? Can everyone hear me?"

Gray's eyes widened as he stopped the glass from tipping the dark liquid into his mouth. '_Wait… I know that voice… that's…_' His hand came down as he turned his head towards the stage, seeing Lily up there with the older men. She had her hand on the mic as she spoke. The people around the small stage nodding their heads as they raised their glasses to her.

Gray looked back to Macao as he pointed a finger towards Lily. "Gajeel's' kid?! That's who you hired?!"

Macao grew a wide smile as he spoke. "Yeah! And she's awesome! Business has been picking up already and it's only been a month since she joined us! Just look at this place!"

"But… she was in a band…."

"Yeah I know. Black Lotus! They were really picking up popularity, but apparently she quit and somehow I lucked out and my guys wound up with her! She's incredible. Writes 'em songs and can play anything. Plus the guys have taken a liking to her ever since she came in to audition."

Gray narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "She's trouble…"

Macao raised a brow as he threw a small towel over his shoulder. "Lily? No way, she's a good kid. She works here and goes to school. I think she actually might be working somewhere else too."

Gray shook his head as he sunk in his seat, his hand gripping his glass. _'She's half the reason why Finn left… how can any of that be right?'_

Lily could be heard in the background once more. "How's everyone doing tonight?" A smile came over her face as the crowd cheered in excitement, ready to hear her play her songs. "Glad to hear it, I can tell you all that me and the guys are happy to be here and we're ready to play some songs. Sound good?"

Macao nodded towards the girl on stage. "Now watch this, you're not gonna want to miss it. She's an awesome performer. She moves you from the stage."

Gray kept his head forward, and his hand on his glass as he clenched his jaw, refusing to watch the young girl. Everyone in the bar raised their glasses once more, excited cheers filling the large room. Lily and her bandmates laughed at the excited crowd. The dark haired girl took the mic from the stand and walked closer to the end of the stage.

"Ok, well, let me tell you a little about this first song we're going to play. I wrote it in honor of a beautiful friend of mine who moved away."

Gray scoffed as he thought to himself. '_She's probably referring to Finn….'_

Lily continued. "I haven't seen her in quite some time, but she is one of the most… loveliest people you'll ever meet. A beautiful smile, and over all, one hell of a gorgeous lady. But when we were young… she started going through some hard times with her family…." Lily crossed her eye brows slightly. "She used to tell me about it back then… and all I could remember thinking was… words… they're so much more powerful than people give them credit for. They could make or break you…I know that first hand… as I've said my share of painful things to my own family… as well have had some painful words said to me…." Lily looked down slowly, her expression pained. "This song was written to remind us what is at stake when we say things we can't ever take back…"

The band behind the girl began to pick up, the music starting to fill the room as the girl finished up her sentence.

_In between the coats in the closet,_

_She held on to that heart shaped locket,_

_Staring at a family flawless,_

_But it ain't a pretty picture tonight._

_Mom and daddy just won't stop it,_

_Fightin' at the drop of the faucet._

_Cuts through the walls catastrophic,_

_She's caught in the crossfire._

Lily put the mic back in its stand, bringing her hands up to the side of her head. Her open palms hovering over her ears.

_Puts her hands over her ears,_

_Starts talking through the tears,_

_She's saying, she's praying._

The dark haired girl brought her hands down slowly, clenching her fists and moving them in short, quick movements as she sang her second verse.

_I wish words were like little toy guns,_

_No sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang,_

_Rolling off your tongue._

Her bandmates began to sing along with her as the chorus. The dark haired girl waved her hands in front of her, as if she was pushing away everything she sang about.

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_Yeah, no smoke, no bullets,_

_No kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done,_

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_And just a bang bang rolling off your tongue._

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_Wish there was a white flag waving,_

_Or that they were both just faking,_

_And it was just a game they were playing,_

_Like shoot'em up cowboys._

_Leave the plastic pistols in the front yard._

_Throw away the score card._

_And just turn off all the noise._

Lily took hold of the microphone, closing her eyes as she sang. Her free hand came up to the side of her, her fist clenched once more as she moved it in short, quick movements to the beat.

_I wish words were like little toy guns,_

_No sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang, _

_Rolling off your tongue._

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_Yeah, no smoke, no bullets,_

_No kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done._

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_And just a bang bang rolling off your tongue._

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

Lily began to tear up slightly as her hand came up to her chest, moving it diagonally across it, as if she was cutting into herself with a knife. She shook her head from side to side.

_Oh I wish they didn't cut like a knife,_

_I wish they didn't break you inside,_

_I wish they didn't bang bang make you wanna run, yeah._

Lily grabbed the mic with both hands and sang the rest of her song, her hands gripping it tightly to fight back the urge to let her tears out.

_Like little toy guns,_

_No sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang, _

_Rolling off your tongue._

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_Yeah, no smoke, no bullets,_

_No shot from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done._

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_And just a bang bang rolling off your tongue._

_(I wish words were like little toy guns)_

_Oh like little toy guns._

Grays' head hung down, one hand gripping the cool glass as the other gripped his hair. '_She wasn't singing about Finn… no… it was about Rain…_' His mind went back over the horrible memories that replayed in his head, over and over again. Every night. The memories of him and Juvia fighting constantly, and how the fights had affected Rain growing up. '_You always used to smile… but after we started fighting… you became so stoic… and it's all my fault… I made you that way… Rain…_' Gray pushed aside the drink he had not touched, standing quickly and making his way to the back of the stage.

Lily hung her head down as she finished singing, the crowd below her cheering. She excused herself and walked off stage for a minute, wiping away a tear that escaped her eye. '_I wish I could just say that I'm sorry to my dad… I never wanted our relationship to become this bad… and… I wish I could say I'm sorry to you too… Finn….'_

"Lily?"

The dark haired girl turned and saw Gray standing a few feet away from her, shock written over her face as she watched him.

"You did pretty good out there."

Lily looked away from Gray, wiping away another tear that fell from her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't know you were here… I wouldn't have sang that song if I knew…"

Gray started walking over to the girl. "It's ok."

"You know it was about… Rain?"

Gray stopped just before Lily, her head coming up and matching his dark eyes with hazel. His head hung down as he spoke. "It hits close to home… but you were right… words can make or break. Not just what is said, but what isn't…" Lily looked at Gray confused as he lifted his hand to her shoulder. "Can you do me a favor? Tell your dad that I'm sorry… and that he was right about me… its time I own up for all my mistakes." The ice mage lifted his head as he smiled, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he looked back into hazel. "And I'm glad to see you as that little girl I remember, doing tea parties with, your dad should be proud." Gray squeezed Lily's shoulder lightly just before he turned around and started heading back. He stopped a few feet away and turned around slightly. "By the way… Finn should be back in July…. Don't be a stranger."

Lily watched Gray leave, disappearing off the back of the small stage. Her eyes began to fill uncontrollably with tears, her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest. Her head turned at the sound of one of her bandmates calling her back on stage for the next song. The young girl wiped her eyes and walked back to the cheering crowd.

Gray walked past his seat at the bar, throwing down some money at the end of the counter where Macao stood. "See ya Macao. Thanks for the drink."

Macao looked at the money Gray had set down, to his full drink and then back to the ice mage. "I can't take this, you didn't even touch that drink once!"

Gray smiled as he waved a hand. "Think of it as a thank you." The ice mage made his way outside of the bar to a nearby phone booth. He reached inside of his pocket for some change. He dialed Rains' number and listened to the phone ring. Her voicemail picked up after a few rings. Gray took a deep breath as he began to leave her a message. "Hey Rain… it's your dad. I know it's been a while. Not sure where you are now… maybe sleeping, maybe in a night class… well, anyways, I just really wanted to talk to you… not sure all what Finn has been telling ya, but I'm doing well right now… and… I miss you. I miss you so much. I would really like to see you soon. Please forgive me for not calling… I've been a total mess for a while, but I'm turning it around now. So… so I hope you'll call me back. I want to know how you are. I love you. Bye." Gray moved the phone away from his ear, hanging his head as he hung up, tears flowing over his cheeks. _'I wish you could have picked up…'_ Dark eyes looked out to the grey sky as the rain came down. He didn't realize it had started to rain while he was on the phone. _'I know I've messed up with our kids, Juvia… but I'll try my damn hardest to at least make it right with them… I wish I could have made it right with you….'_

* * *

Rain was at the bottom of the stairs, watching Bora and her mother in the other room. Her eyes were wide in disbelief as she watched. Juvia was sitting across from Bora, in some sort of trance. The dark haired man sitting across from her mother spoke slowly and softly.

"I am quite happy when I am with you."

"_I am quite happy when I am with you."_

Rain watched Juvia repeat every word Bora was saying. Cursing herself for not having her phone on her to record what he was doing. It was this kind of creepy and weird stuff she needed to show people. This is what could help her get him out of their lives.

"There's nothing wrong, I am perfectly fine."

_There's nothing wrong, I am perfectly fine."_

"I'm so glad you are here right now."

"_I'm so glad you are here right now."_

Rain watched this for several minutes, Bora speaking to Juvia then having her repeat everything. She noticed his rings were lit up over his fingers, wondering if they had anything to do with why her mother was acting so weird. '_What is he up to?!_' Rain thought as she stared hard at the man. She gasped slightly as he turned his head, looking in her direction. She quickly moved up against the wall leading up to the stairs, hoping he had not seen her there. The ice mage quickly and quietly ran back to her room, forgetting about grabbing something to eat as she lost her appetite.

The girl looked to her bed, seeing her phone flash, letting her know she had a message and a missed call. Rain quickly went for the phone, hoping it was Finn who had called so she could tell him all that she saw. Her blue eyes narrowed as she saw the number, it wasn't from anyone she knew. She quickly went to her voicemail. Her blue eyes went wide as a hand came over her mouth in shock. She listened to Grays' message, tears forming in her eyes as the message went on. She took the phone away from her ear, her eyes trying desperately to find her father's phone number in her contacts. Once she hit the call button, her hand shot straight back to her ear.

The phone rang once, a familiar deep voice answered on the other end. _"Hello?"_

Tears streamed down Rains' cheeks as she spoke. "Dad?"

"_Rain! Hey, honey… how… how are you?"_

The blue haired girl couldn't stop the tears from escaping her blue eyes. "Dad… there's so much I have to tell you…."

After Rain had told her father everything, she could hear him let out a long sigh. "You're absolutely sure he's doing this?"

"Dad, I swear I'm not making this up! I just saw them down stairs and he was doing something weird with mom and I—"

"Rain, honey, its ok, calm down. I believe you."

"You… you do?"

"Every word, sweetheart. I just…" Gray sighed again. "I just don't know what I can do right now. I want to help, but… without physical proof that something is happening… I can't just barge right in there and kick his ass to a bloody pulp. I could go to jail for a very long time if I did that to that sick piece of crap. I already don't see you enough as it is… I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize us getting together."

Rain wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know… I know… I just… I don't know what to do, dad…"

"Rain… listen to me… I quit drinking and have been sober for two months now… I'm trying so hard for you guys. I know every day is getting worse for you there, and I'm going to try to make things better. I just need for you to stay strong for me. And as soon as you can get some dirt on this guy, I'll be there in a heartbeat. I swear it."

"Okay…"

"I love you, Rain. And… I'm so sorry that all of this has happened. If I could take it all back… I would… you know that right?"

Rain nodded her head, her words struggling to get out as her tears ran down her pink cheeks. "I know…"

"Stay strong, sweetheart."

"I'll try…."

* * *

**AN: ok, before anyone yells at me for having Gray say what he said… you will see more of how he's truly feeling in the next chapter! So please review and don't forget to go check out Msktk and her awesomely awesome stories! :D**

**Next chapter might be up on Monday, but most likely Tuesday :)**

**Smut will be in the next chapter... i will not tell you which pairing X3 but hopefully it will be good. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**AN: Ok so… I just want to say that I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. A lot has happened. Two weeks ago, a friend of mine had to put her horse down and I was really upset and couldn't write at all for just about the entire week. No matter how hard I tried. I even ended up deleting pretty much everything I had written so far… and it was a lot…. Not to mention, I kinda got stuck at the part where I was going to have smut so I chose not to put anything in there. So sorry bout that guys. :( then, last weekend, I was at a concert, and when I got home, I got sick… so these past two weeks haven't been too pleasant for me. I hope you guys still enjoy this chapter( didn't read over it caz honestly, I'm sick and just feel lazy so I'll read it over later and change whatever I need to change lol ), and hopefully I can get over this stupid cold and get another chapter posted soon.**

**bubblegum12899: lol its funny, because I did have those chapters done in the same day, but I posted chapter 24 the next morning, my time. Lol and yes, all of that really happened and it was great, for the most part. The part with bora, meh, that's not as good haha he's definitely in need of an ass kicking.**

**Depressica: yes, and I have MsKtk to thank for that conversation between Gray and Rain. She has been such a great help to me and coming up with such awesome ideas for my story, I owe a lot to her. caz shes incredible. And that's good you see Lily slightly less annoying. :) that's definitely a good thing.**

**BriniNicole268: you're most welcome. Im sorry this chapter was so late being updated… and good! I was trying to drop hints throughout some chapters that he was up to something caz it wouldn't have been as good to just be like out of the blue oh hey, bora is up to something!**

**Nyma: *does happy dance for Lily and gray* yes, well.. unfortunately, no smut in this chapter… :( I tried, but things weren't turning out like I wanted it to, so.. yeah… but other things happen! Yay!**

**Lovingdimple: hey! Thank you first off for giving this story a chance and reading/reviewing! It definitely was hard writing Gruvia fighting with each other caz I love them as a pairing, but keep reading! Im sure you will find some interesting things along with some other things near the end. (Don't want to give away what happens lol)**

* * *

Serena held onto the side railing, shaking uncontrollably as she attempted to take another step on the ice. Finn laughed lightly as he skated up to her, his hands behind his back as he easily skated over the thick ice. "You want some help there?"

Serena smiled weakly. "No! No… I think I've got it this time…."

Finn smiled as Serena took a step forward, her ice skate slipping and causing her to almost lose her balance, her hands pulling her closer to the rail as she held herself up to avoid the fall that awaited her. "I can see that. You know for someone who is quite graceful on their feet while on dry land, it's pretty funny to see you having such a hard time right now on the ice."

Serena took another slippery step. "Well… it's true I've done a lot of ballet and I am pretty good when the footing below me isn't made of ice… but I've never ice skated before… this is my first time ever trying this."

Finns' eyes went wide slightly. "Really? You've never done this before?"

Serena shook her head in response. Finn half smiled as he watched her, skating slowly beside her. He watched her for a few minutes, trying to let her try on her own to let go and give ice skating a full attempt. A few minutes later, Finn moved in front of the girl, taking her hands into his. "Come on. I'll show you how to do it." He pulled her hands off the railing, pulling her along as he skated backwards. "Just keep your feet straight and flat. Let me lead for now."

"Ok…" Serena said worriedly, terrified of the lack of railing to help her stay up. But she trusted Finn and let him lead her around slowly, her feet gliding along the ice. Her blue eyes were glued on their feet as Finn watched her reactions. Her terrified face quickly turned into one of happiness as she realized she was skating on the ice.

"See? It's not that hard. Now you try moving your feet. One at a time, like this." Finn let go of one her hands to move to her side, showing her how to move her feet against the ice to move forward.

The blonde girl nodded and looked down at her feet once more, moving them in small quick movements. Finn laughed slightly. "Extend your movements, it'll feel smoother."

"I feel like such a child right now…" Serena said with a pout.

"You're doing great for your first time. And besides, you're off the railing with just one of my hands for support. I'd say you're getting this fairly quickly. Just have faith in your feet. Trust them to guide you on the ice. And it helps to not think about falling."

"Well that's helpful." Serena said with a laugh.

"I'm being completely serious! This is how my parents taught me when I was young."

Serena took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Ok… then I'll try." The blonde girl let go of Finn's hand and did as she was told. Her legs wobbled slightly, causing her arms to spread out at her side, trying to keep her balance. Finn stretched out his hand to catch her and help, but the girl stopped him quickly. "No! I can do this."

Finn took his hand back, smiling at her confidence. Serena moved her feet once more, extending them as she was told to do. After a few minutes, her movements started to become more fluid. Finn smiled as he watched her skating on her own. The girl looked up to Finn, her smile wide. "Finn! I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!"

"You're doing great!"

Serena smiled as she looked to Finn. "Too bad it isn't snowing right now. It would look so pretty while we skated."

Finn grinned as he put a hand out to stop the girl in her tracks. He leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly. "I actually wanted to show this to you. I'll be right back."

The ice mage skated away from the girl quickly, making his way to the center of the ice rink. He skid to a halt right in the center, looking to Serena who watched him with a confused expression over her face. He smiled as he quickly formed an ice bow and arrow in his hands. He pointed the arrow up into the evening sky, letting it loose quickly. He watched the arrow soar up high into the sky, watching it form into multiple arrows as it climbed higher. As they reached a certain height, the arrows began to turn upside down and head back for the two on the ground. Midway to the couple, the arrows exploded, forming snow as they fell. Finn looked to Serena whose eyes were wide. Her hands came up with an open palm to catch one of the falling snowflakes. She smiled as the ice mage made his way back to her, taking a hand into his own.

"Finn… that was so pretty… did you just learn that move?"

Finn smiled as he pulled Serena lightly, skating together slowly. "Yeah. I really wanted to get it right before our date tonight. That's why I kept blowing you off this week."

Serena smiled and wrapped her other hand around his arm, pulling herself in close to his body. "Well it is perfect. And so pretty. I'm so envious of you and your magic…"

"You envy me?"

"You have the power to create anything… anything you could think of. You can create anything into ice. Something so simple, yet, it has such a beauty and elegance to it. It takes a creative and smart mind to do what you do, Finn. I've seen a lot of the students who come through the academy, but your magic is the best. In my opinion that is. And I'm not just saying that because we've been dating for a while now. I truly mean it. Your magic is beautiful."

Finn blushed slightly. "Thanks Serena. No one has really said that about my magic before. Or my mind for that matter." He said with a laugh.

"You should get more praise. You deserve it." Serena said with a smile. She let Finn go and clenched her fists tight in confidence. "Ok! I'm going to try this on my own again. I think I've got it this time."

Finn laughed lightly. "Alright, let's see what you've got."

Serena pushed off the ice with her back foot, moving her body forward past the ice mage. Finn smiled as he put his hands into his jacket pocket, watching her carefully. He waited a few minutes before he moved up behind the girl, his hands going straight for her waist. The girl in front of him jumped slightly as she giggled at his touch. "Finn! What are you doing?"

"Just trust me. Keep your feet straight, and put your arms out to the side." Serena did as she was told and waited for Finns' next move. He grinned as he gripped her waist tighter, pushing off from the ice himself to pick their speed up as they skated. Serena's' body went back slightly at the sudden pick up in speed. She laughed as she felt the cold wind blow across her face, her long platinum blonde hair flying behind her. Finn slowly moved one of his hands to her out stretched arm, gripping her wrist lightly as he moved up beside her, keeping his other hand on her waist. "Do you trust me?"

Serena turned her head towards Finn, a slightly blush on her cheeks. "Of course."

Finn smiled. "Good." The ice mage started to turn on the ice, pulling the girl along with him so that they were both skating backwards now. Finn held her in place, feeling her tense up slightly as they turned.

"I didn't know you were giving me turning lessons so quickly!"

"You think this is too quick, you obviously don't know what my dad put me through when I was young and learning to skate!" Finn said with a laugh.

Serena turned her head to Finn, her eyes matching solid blue. Her mouth opened to say something when one of her ice skates moved too close to the other, causing her to lose her balance. Finn attempted to catch the falling girl but managed to fall himself, taking the girl he held onto with him. The two landed on the ice, laughing lightly at each other. Serena propped herself up above Finn as she looked down at him. "I think that's enough of an ice skating lesson for tonight. How about we head back to my place and warm up a bit?"

Finn grinned. "I'm cool with that."

Serena stood up slowly, not wanting to have a repeat of what just happened. "Perhaps you should lead me off the ice."

The ice mage took the girls hand into his and guided her once more to the railing. "You didn't do that bad for your first time. You actually did a lot better than me when I was younger."

"That, I find hard to believe." She said with a smirk.

"Don't believe me? Ask my sister."

"Well I would, if I ever got to meet her."

Finn rubbed the back of his head as he watched Serena walk out of the ice rink. "Ah crap… I was supposed to set up a time and day with her so we could get together… I completely forgot."

Serena sat down on the bench just outside the rink, taking off her ice skates. "Why don't you give her a call when we get to my place? I don't live that far from here."

Finn sat down next to Serena and lifted a foot onto his other leg, breaking away the ice skate he had made over his shoe, repeating the process with his other foot. "I think she's got a night class tonight. Thus why I was supposed to call earlier."

The blonde haired girl changed out her skates for her shoes quickly, trying to avoid as much as the cold as she could. "I'm sure she won't be mad if you just leave her a message, Finn."

"Yeah… I know. I just like to talk to her since I haven't had the chance to get over there and see her lately. I mean, last time I went to my mom's house, it was probably a few weeks ago, and she just seemed a bit off again. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I swear she's not telling me something."

Serena nudged Finn lightly in his side. "Maybe she's seeing someone and is afraid to tell her older brother about it."

Finn grinned as he stood up. "Yeah right… this is Rain we're talking about. She'll never go out with anyone."

Serena stood and rewrapped her scarf around her neck. "You shouldn't say that Finn. Every girl deep down wants to meet the right guy one day. It just takes time to find the right one. Like I said, maybe she's too scared to tell you about it."

Finn wrapped an arm around Serena's' shoulders, pulling her in close. "Yeah caz you know what I'd do to the guy who stole my sisters' heart!" The two laughed as they walked to Serena's apartment.

* * *

Finn followed Serena into her studio apartment, his eyes widening as he glanced around. "Wow… so this is what a studio apartment looks like… how are you able to afford this place?! It's huge!"

Serena shut the door behind the ice mage and took off her jacket, placing it on a hanger in the closet near the door. "It's actually pretty cheap. I mean, cheaper than most places around here. I know it's a bit big, but it gives me room to practice for a performance."

Finn nodded as he walked around. "That's for sure."

Serena came up to him and placed her hands on his jacket. "Here, let me hang this up to dry."

"Oh, thanks." The ice mage slipped out from his light jacket and walked around some more, eyeing every inch of her place. He saw her violin she played with at the party when he first laid eyes on her, alongside a small desk with papers scattered over it. His eyes shifted to the other side of the room where her open kitchen was. It was small and just perfect for a couple to cook in. She had a small love seat and a couple of chairs in the living area and a small circle dining table with two chairs at either side. Solid blue eyes fell onto a curtain in the distance, its white drapes hiding something on the other side. He motioned to the area as he spoke. "So what's behind there? Your bathroom?"

Serena giggled as she walked back over to Finn, taking his hand into hers. "Do you want to see what's behind there?"

Finn raised a brow as he smiled, following the pull from the girl as she walked backwards. "Something tells me that isn't the bathroom…"

* * *

Serena broke their kiss to remove her shirt, her hands moving back to the ice mages cheeks as she brought her lips back to his. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body in closer to his. He wasn't entirely sure what he should be doing as she made all the first moves. He let the girl reach down and begin to pull his shirt up. He lifted his arms up as he felt the fabric slide up his body quickly. The blonde haired girls' hands went straight for his chest, tracing over his muscles he had developed through his training at the academy. The ice mage leaned up, his cool lips searching for the girls'. In his mind, they were moving at a decent pace, but at the same time, who was he to say how fast or slow they were going? He had never done this with anyone. In between their wild kisses, Finn was questioning every move he would make, wondering if he was doing the right thing at the right time. This whole thing beginning to frustrate him.

Finn broke the kiss abruptly, his solid blue eyes looking into Serena's', a red blush over his cheeks. He pushed the girl off of him softly, his head hanging down. Serena looked at him, a concerned look over her face. "What's wrong?"

"I uh… I just…" Finn turned his head away slightly. "I've never done this before…"

Serena giggled as she raised her brows. "Are you serious?"

Finn groaned as he ran his hands over his red face. "I knew you were going to make fun of me…."

The blonde haired girl sat up and put a hand on Finns' chest. "No, no… I'm not making fun of you." She watched him for a minute, her expression becoming serious. "You really haven't done this before…"

Finn moved his hands away from his face as he looked up at the girl. "Well what about you?! How many guys have you been with before me?"

Serena half smiled as she looked away. "Just one. I dated a guy for a few years and it was pretty serious. But… unfortunately, my profession got in the way of our relationship. I was constantly busy with work and whenever I was free, he was busy with his work. So we decided to end it and just stay friends. I haven't dated anyone in a while until I agreed to go out with you."

"Oh…" The ice mage slapped himself in the face. "Now I just sound like an ass… asking you how many guys you've been with… god I'm so awkward right now…"

The girl giggled, causing Finn to look back at her. "It's ok, Finn. It's important for couples to know how many partners they've been with before doing something this… intimate. It's also kind of funny to know that this will be your first time with a girl."

"Yeah well… you don't need to rub it in…" Finn said with a blush as he turned his head away from the girl.

"Tell you what…" Finns' head snapped back at the girl who had climbed up on top of the ice mage, straddling his hips with her legs. "I'll show you a few things since you taught me how to ice skate."

"This… this doesn't seem right… maybe we could just—" Finns' sentence was cut off by the blonde girls' finger silencing him. She leaned in close to his face, her blonde hair falling to one side as she spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

Finn smiled and nodded his head. "Yes."

"Good. Then I'll lead for now." The blonde haired girl took Finn's lips with her own. The ice mage moved his hands to Serena's' naked sides, his cool hands feeling the smooth, light skin slowly. The girl broke their kiss, her blue eyes staring into solid blue, a smile coming over her face. "You ready?"

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This was about to happen. He was finally going to be with a girl, fully, for the first time in his life. The ice mage nodded his head with a smile across his lips. "Yes."

* * *

Levy sighed as she placed a few fingers to her forehead. "Gajeel, are you still are against Gray coming to this party?"

Gajeel growled as he paced the living room. "Yeah, caz he's a pathetic loser who probably is still drunk off his ass! The last time I saw him, he didn't look like he was about to change his ways for nothing. I don't want him here, I don't want him in my house, and I don't want to see him period!"

Levy's hand fell down to her side as she spoke. "I've heard that he quit drinking months ago. How do you know he went back to how he was when Juvia left? Maybe he really has gotten better. I think it would be good to see him. And for everyone else to see him for that matter. Why can't you set aside your stubborn pride and let him come to this party?"

"Why so he could just get liquored up here instead of back home?! I don't think so." Gajeel sat down in his chair with a huff. "Listen, Shrimp. That man made a choice a long time ago. He ain't never gonna change the way he was. The kids don't need to see him like that."

Lily walked into the room slowly, her arms at her side as she placed her hands in her pocket. "You know, I saw him a while back when I was singing at the bar one night. He actually came up to me to apologize. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry and that you were right about him. He said it was time for him to own up to all of his mistakes. The whole time he was there, I never saw him pick up one drink. I even asked Macao and he said Gray didn't drink a drop."

Gajeel scoffed as he looked away from his daughter, his chin moving to his open palm as he pouted to himself, not wanting to believe his daughter. Lily continued, ignoring her fathers' pout. "I think it would be good for him to come to moms' party. So like mom said, put away your stubborn pride and let him come by." The dark haired girl turned around, stopping as her mother smiled kindly at her daughter as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Levy squeezed it lightly as Lily smiled back at her mother before returning to her room upstairs.

'_So the ice mage hasn't done anything stupid in a while, huh?'_ Gajeel thought to himself. Levy made her way to her husband, sitting down on one of his large legs and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Come on Gajeel. Would it really kill you to let Gray come by for a bit?"

Gajeel spoke out of the corner of his mouth in response. "It might."

Levy rolled her eyes as she shook the iron dragon slayer. "Seriously Gajeel?"

A low growl escaped the dragon slayers mouth. "Fine… he can come…. But so help me if he touches one drop of beer, I'm kicking his ass out of here."

Levy smiled as she wrapped her other arm around Gajeel's' neck, squeezing him tightly. "Everything will be fine. I think you worry too much."

As Levy left Gajeel's' lap, the dragons slayer snapped his head towards her. "With good reason, Shrimp!"

* * *

Gray sat upright on the couch, taking in a long drag from his lit cigarette. His dark eyes glued to the divorce papers on the small table in front of him. They were stained all over from beer bottles and coffee mug rings. The paper itself was so beat up, it was a wonder they were still in one piece. The ice mage ran his free hand through his dark hair, stopping midway. He let out a sigh along with the cigarette smoke, his eyes closing softly. '_I can't sign these now… they're the only thing I have left connecting me with Juvia. I feel like I don't have any control. I don't want to ruin things between Juvia and her new boyfriend… but I believe what Rain is saying about this guy. I just don't know what to do. I know I have to do something to help them out… but what can I do right now? That weirdo is putting Finn through school right now… but… from what Rain has been telling me, things have been getting worse for them both.'_ Gray gripped his hair tightly. _'How could I let my daughter be caught in this situation?! I can't do anything while that maniac is putting Finn through school… but I have to do something soon. I'm… I'm afraid of something bad happening to my family. I need to think of something… and fast. I don't think it'll be safe for either of them much longer….'_

Gray put out the cigarette in his hand and pulled another from the pack, bringing it to his lips slowly. His hand brought up the lighter to the end of the cigarette when his phone began to ring. His cool eyes glanced over at the caller ID. His eyebrow raised as he set down the lighter and cigarette onto the table, slowly bringing his phone to his ear as he answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey! Gray, it's Levy. It's been a while."_

"Yeah… I know. What's up?"

"_Well, I was going to throw a little party at our place tonight, and well… I figured it would be nice for you to get out of the house and see everyone. I'm sure everyone would love to see you since it's been so long. I heard you were doing better so I figured I'd give you a call."_

Gray hung his head down, guilt forming in his head. He knew it had been a very long time since he had seen anyone. The last time he remembered seeing everyone together was the summer they all went to the gathering at the house he had helped build with Gajeel and Loke so long ago. He wasn't in the greatest of shapes then, but he was slightly better right now. '_Perhaps it's time for me to face them all again… I need to get out of here anyway. Get my mind off of other things.'_

"_Gray? You still there?"_ Levy asked after minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'll be there. What time does it start?"

"_Really?! You'll come by?! Oh, that's great! I'm so happy to hear that! The party starts at five. And, sorry for the late notice. Gajeel was throwing a fit earlier… I had to convince him that you were doing better. He wouldn't believe me. But Lily told him you were doing better. I think he's starting to trust her a little bit more, but anyways, we're looking forward to seeing you. I'm glad you are able to make it."_

"Yeah…. I'll be there." The ice mage hung up his phone and smiled. '_So she finally told her old man what I said… I'm glad.'_

* * *

Gray stood outside on the back deck of the Redfox house, his eyes peering up to the night sky. His mind still fought with him internally as he thought of what he could possibly do next. The sliding door behind him got his attention. He glanced over his shoulder to see the iron dragon slayer staring back at him. His red eyes focused on the ice mage intently. Gray turned his head back around and looked up, the cool December wind blowing through his hair lightly.

Gajeel walked up to Grays' side, putting his arms on the railing as he let out a long sigh. Minutes went by before the dragon slayer opened his mouth to speak. "Hey."

Gray responded quickly, keeping his eyes up on the night sky. "Hey. Come out here to give me another black eye?"

Gajeel smirked. "Only if you ask for it." Gajeel waited a minute before speaking. "So I hear you've quit drinkin'. This true?"

Gray grinned as he brought his head down, his eyes fixed on his jacket sleeve. "Yeah… I almost went back to it, but I have your daughter to thank for pulling me back on track."

Gajeel laughed slightly. Hearing someone say that Lily had helped them came as a little surprise to the dragon slayer. "Yeah well… I came out here to say that… I'm sorry for everything I did to you a while back. And… you were right about my daughter… I mean, not all of it… but—"

Gray put a hand up between them. He brought it back down and turned his body to Gajeel. "How bout we just forget about what was said and just move forward as friends like we used to be."

Gajeel grinned. "Alright. If that's what you want."

"Well I definitely don't want another black eye that's for sure."

"Hey, speaking of kids, where's your son at? I haven't seen him in a while either. I figured he be here too."

Gray turned his head as he looked out to the snow covered ground. "I guess I never told anyone… but he ended up going to the Rune Knights Academy after he got back from that music convention. He wanted change and wanted to do something more with his life so I told him to go. Plus he wanted to get away from me and I'm sure he wanted to forget about his feelings for Lily."

Gajeel's' brows crossed in confusion. "Wait, what? You mean to tell me that your kid has a thing for _my_ kid?"

Gray looked to Gajeel, a slight smirk over his face. "You mean to tell me you could never tell he was in love with her?"

Gajeel grew flustered. "Well— I— No! I could never tell! Besides, she's older than him!"

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "By two years. Times have changed, big guy. Age doesn't really matter when it comes to loving another. I guess I'm kinda not surprised you didn't ever figure it out like everyone else. I can definitely see where Lily gets it."

Gajeel raised a finger towards the ice mage. "Hey! I'm not the only one who doesn't know that Finn likes Lily!"

"Really? Caz I think everyone does. Your daughter being the exception with you, that is."

"So you're telling me that my wife knows about this?! No… Levy doesn't know… she would have told me."

"I think she was one of the first ones to figure it out actually."

The dragon slayer brought his hands up to his wild, dark mane. "That can't be true! Levy tells me everything! She doesn't keep secrets from me!"

Gray grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "It really wasn't a secret…" Gray waited for Gajeel to calm down slightly before his head hung down slightly. "Say… not to get off subject, but… have you heard from Juvia lately?"

Gajeel looked at Gray with a serious expression. "Rain woman? Nah. Not since she found a new guy to go out with. Why?"

Gray shook his head. "Just wondering… has Levy, Lucy, or Loke heard from her?"

"Now that you mention it… no. last I think any one of them have heard from Rain woman, was like I said, when she found a new guy to go out with."

"I see…" Gray glanced away. _'Maybe I should act now… seeing how no one has heard from her in so long….'_

Loke came up from behind the two standing outside on the deck and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Hey! Look at you two! Finally getting along?"

Gajeel growled as he pushed Loke's arm off from his shoulder. Gray smiled as Loke turned his attention the ice mage. "Yeah, big guy just came out here to say that he was sorry."

"Oooh! Taking your wife's advice huh? How's that stubborn pride of yours? Still there?" Loke said as he nudged Gajeel's' side. The iron dragon slayer clenched his fists as he spoke through a fake smile.

"Keep it up carrot top, and I'll show you what pain looks like again! And I won't let ice boy over here stop me from beating the living crap out of you."

Loke laughed as he slapped Gajeel's back. "Oh come on Gajeel! Still can't take a joke? And after all these years of us three being friends?"

"It's definitely been a crazy roller coaster for us… hasn't it?" Gray said with a smile.

"That's an understatement to say the least." Gajeel said as he grinned.

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but I'm doing just fine right now." Loke said as he put his hands on his hips. "In fact, Lucy and I were talking about—"

"Look, everyone knows you have the perfect life now with your wife, quit rubbing it in carrot top."

"Yeah, seriously man. Go live your perfect life away from us."

Loke smiled and wrapped his arms around his friends. "And leave you two to have your own drama filled adventures alone? I don't think so. Had you let me finish, I was gonna say that Lucy and I were thinking about throwing a party sometime in the future and we were thinking about inviting Juvia. See if we could rekindle that love life with you. Seeing how you were working on cleaning up and all."

"Yeah… maybe…" Gray said wearily.

Loke shrugged his shoulders. "Look, it was just an idea Lucy and I were throwing around. We all could talk about it again some other time."

Gajeel began to walk back to the sliding door. "Good thing, caz I can see Levy sending me a glare through this door. I know she wants to exchange gifts soon. Come on, let's get out of this cold. Fucking freezing out here."

Gray smiled as he walked behind Loke, whispering into his ear. "The cold doesn't bother me, he must just be a big freeze baby caz I don't see Levy anywhere in that doorway."

Loke snickered at Gray's remark as he walked inside, the ice mage following right behind him.

* * *

Lily's hazel eye watched her younger sister run around the house. She knew Leviana always loved this time of year, and was overly excited to see everyone there. She hung all over Leo most of the time, but her mother would yell at her to let the poor boy go. Lily laughed lightly as Leo would sigh in relief and the next second, her sister would be right at his side with her arms wrapped around his. Lily turned her head as she heard her brother walking by, his face in a book. "Oi, Gaje. Where you goin'?"

Gaje lifted his head and looked over to his sister. "To my room. These parties aren't really my style. Besides, I wasn't able to get anyone anything. I've been too busy with school and my books."

"Well… I think you should still stick around for a bit. Mom likes it when we're all together." Lily said as she brought her chin to her closed fist, a smile on her face as she ran a hand across Pantherlily's' back. He purred in response to her touch. Gaje raised a brow at his older sister.

"But… not everyone is actually here."

"I know that… but that's why it's so important to stay down here. For moms' sake. Trust me, I'd love nothing more than to run up to my own room and work on my school work and read to my heart's content. But I think mom will appreciate us staying down here for a while longer."

Gaje looked at his sister for a long time. He closed his book and sighed as he sat down in the chair next to her. Crimson eyes looked around the room at everyone else. "People watching is quite boring." He said with a straight face.

Lily giggled as she looked over to her brother. "Depends on who you watch. It's sometimes pretty funny. I mean, look at Leviana and Leo. She won't leave him alone and he's actually trying to get away from her. That's pretty funny. What's even better is the fact that the parents are ignoring his pleas for help and are letting it all happen."

Gaje turned his attention to their younger sister as she had both arms wrapped around Leos' waist tightly, causing him to cry out in pain. She nuzzled her face into his back and kept saying what she was going to do for him once they were married. Gaje cracked a smiled. "Ok. That is pretty funny."

"See? Seeing Leo in pain is quite funny." Lily said with a smirk.

Gaje shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I mean, it's funny how Leviana thinks Leo is going to marry her one day. Considering he loves another. Perhaps she is more attached to him now because Finn is no longer here."

The dark haired girl flinched slightly. Her head hung down slightly. "Yeah… maybe. And as for that lion loving another, I think you mean multiple loves. That boy has had more tail that anyone I've ever known."

Gaje shrugged his shoulders as he opened his book back up and began to read it once more. Lily shook her head. '_Well that was nice while it lasted… even if it was just for a couple of minutes of you not having your face in a book. Although I have no room to talk… I wish I could be doing that too.'_

Leo placed a hand on back of Lily's chair, his breath heavy and panting. Lily turned her head to the blonde haired boy, a smirk on her face. "Leo. Having fun are we?"

"Please! Please get her off of me! I need a break!"

Lily smiled as she turned her head up, her eyes closing halfway as she ran a hand over Pantherlily. "Hmm… I don't know… this is quite humorous seeing my sister all over you like that." Lily looked down as she thought. A minute later her mouth opened once more. "But then again, I don't want to have _you_ as a brother-in-law…" Lily scooped up Pantherlily as she stood from her seat. She walked behind Leo and knelt down some to her sister. She smiled as she held up the exceed to the younger girl. "Leviana, can you do me a favor and watch Pantherlily for a minute? I need to speak to Leo about some school work he needs to get done over break."

Leviana stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "No! You just want my sweet prince to yourself! Don't you get enough time with him when you go over to his house and tutor him?!"

Lily continued her smile as she spoke. "You know I would never take Leo from you. I really just need to go over something with him for just a minute. So please? Let him go and watch Lily for me?"

Leviana looked into her sisters' hazel eyes, then down to the black exceed in her hands. The young dragon slayer let go of Leo and slowly took Pantherlily into her arms. "Ok... but just for one minute! I'll be watching the clock!"

"Thanks Leviana." Lily said kindly as she walked away with Leo into the other room. She could hear him let out a sigh of relief as they entered the other room.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Lily grinned as she turned around, her arms crossing over her chest. "Yeah well… don't get me wrong, it was pretty funny to see you struggle with her."

Leo glared at the girl, his hands moving to his pockets. "I didn't think it was that funny."

"Well… this also gave me a good chance to escape to my room without being seen. So I guess we are even." Lily said as she began to walk past the blonde haired boy.

"Lily… wait…"

The dark haired girl stopped and turned slightly. "Leo, we're cool. You can go do what you want now. Just know that I won't be able to help you if she gets her arms around you again."

"No, it's not that… I just…"

Lily raised a brow as she looked Leo over. He was acting weird, more than usual, she thought. Leo took a hand out of his pocket, pulling out a small wrapped box and holding it out to the girl. A slight blush was over his cheeks as he looked away from her. "Here… I… I wanted to get you something…. As a thanks for… well… everything…"

Lily's eyes widened slightly. She didn't move a muscle. "You're joking, right?"

Leo turned his head to Lily, his olive-green eyes staring straight into hazel. "No. I'm being completely serious. I know we've had our differences in the past…" Leo turned his head and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "But… you've been… a good friend… to me… and friends get friends gifts to show them that they care… gah, this was such a dumb idea. I shouldn't have—"

Leos' eyes widened as he felt Lily's' arms wrap around him tightly. She held him there in place for a long minute before letting him go. He held out the small gift as he spoke. "Look, it's nothing, really… I just… wanted to thank you is all."

Lily looked to Leo, a small tear in her eye. "I'm sorry… its… it's just nice to hear that I have friend." She smiled as she took the gift from the blonde haired boy. Leos' cheeks flushed as he turned around, putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, well. Don't get used to me calling you that! I mean, a lion and a dragon can't really be friends. They're just too different. And you're still annoying to me."

Lily could tell the boy was lying. He secretly liked having her around while his best friend was gone. It felt good to them both knowing they had someone else to talk to. Someone else to call friend. Lily laughed slightly as she wrapped her arms around Leo once more. "I know you don't mean that, you stubborn lion. I just feel bad now, I don't have anything in return for you."

Leo shrugged his shoulders as he pulled her arms off from him, turning around to face her. "Like I said, think of it as a thank you for all the tutoring you've done for me. No need to get me anything."

Lily glanced down at the box, then back up to Leo. "Mind if I open it?"

"Do what you want, it's your gift."

The dark haired girl smiled as she tore off the wrapping paper, opening the small box slowly. She looked up to Leo. "Earrings?"

"Yeah well… the stores selection was limited and I know you're not into anything girly, so I just happened to see those studs and thought, hey, she might like those. Course I wasn't sure if you had any more room on your ears for more earrings."

Lily reached up to her ear, feeling all of her piercings she had so far. The last ones she had done was from the ones Finn had bought for her, bringing her up to five piercings. She smiled as she felt room for another. "No, its fine. I can get more piercings on my ear. I just, wasn't expecting you to be so thoughtful."

"Yeah, well… my mom also kinda gave me the hint to get those for you…"

Lily giggled as she closed the box. "Thank you, Leo. This means a lot to me."

Leo pulled down his blue-tinted sunglasses and smirked. "Yeah well, don't get used to it. Once I pass this class, I won't need you to help me anymore, and you'll be free from me forever."

Lily smiled as she watched Leo leave the room they were in. '_It's pretty hard to forget someone like you Leo. No matter how hard they try.'_

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to review! You guys are amazing and I love all of your comments and thoughts! I'm hoping to get another chapter posted soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Chapter 26**

**I just would like to say that this story is going to get even better within these next few chapters. I cant wait to write them and see your reactions to everything. This story has been so much fun to write and it definitely is longer than the other two… or at least will be lol hope you enjoy this chapter! I should have another one up either later today or up tomorrow morning! So keep an eye out! :)**

**Depressica: thank you, thank you. lol I kinda wish I had gone further into Finn and serena, but it just wasn't flowing quite right with me. And yes, grays situation with his daughter and bora is just awesome and will be interesting to see where it goes from here :)**

**Nyma: haha, thank you so much! I love to hear that ^_^ and as for everything with everyone… I think you will enjoy the next few chapters. I myself am super excited to write them and get them posted asap! I want to know what you guys think of them since I've been planning on these chapters for over a year now! lol it was just a matter of writing up to these points without rushing through the story so it'll stay awesome!**

* * *

Finn set down a large box next to Serena's' bed, his frame standing up straight as he brought a hand to his forehead. He let out a sigh as he wiped off the sweat that had formed just under his blue hair. He smiled as hands reached around from behind him, pulling him in close to the girl behind him. "Hey, I'm just about finished unloading my car." The ice mage said with a smile.

Serena grinned as Finn turned around to hug her, planting a soft kiss on her platinum blonde hair. "Good, because I was hoping to get some time with you before I had to go to work."

Finn smirked as he spun the girl around quickly, forcing her back onto the bed. The girl giggled as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Oh yeah? How much time do we have?" The ice mage asked as he pushed his body into the girl, his cool lips brushing against hers.

The girl beneath him smiled as she felt his lips move to her sensitive neck. "I didn't mean this Finn. We don't have enough time for this. I meant time to talk."

Finn kissed lightly at the soft, light skin, his hands moving down her sides slowly. "We are talking."

Serena left out a soft sigh as she felt Finns' cool hands moving up her shirt slowly, taunting her body with his touch. "Finn… you're going to make me late for work…"

The ice mage slid his fingers under the girls' bra, feeling her soft breast. He could feel her beginning to arch her back to his touch as he ran his fingers over her sensitive bud. "So call off."

Serena smiled as her face turned red. Her hands moved to Finn's shoulders as she pushed him away slightly, freeing her breast from his cool touch. Blue eyes stared up into the ice mage. "You know I have to go to work. Come on, I'll help you finish unloading your car and then we can chat for a few minutes."

Finn sighed as he hung his head. He smiled as he looked back up to the girl. "Fine…"

The blonde haired girl reached up to Finns' cheeks and pulled him in close. Her lips pressed against his softly. "We'll have time for this later… I promise."

The two stood up and made their way outside to Finn's car, his trunk opened still. Serena grabbed a box and headed back inside, leaving Finn by himself. The ice mage grabbed a box and lifted his arm to close his trunk. Solid blue eyes caught a glimpse of something he forgot he had packed into his car. He stood there staring at it for a long minute before grabbing the handle and pulling it out. He set the large case down on the ground so he could close his trunk before heading inside. Serena met him at the door and took the box out of his arms.

"Here, let me take this." Her eyes glanced down as she walked away, catching a glimpse of something else in his hands. "What do you have there?"

Finn walked over to the couch in the living area and sat down, bringing the guitar case into his lap. The blonde girl walked over to the couch as well, sitting down beside him with an arm raised up onto the back of the couch. "Is this that guitar your friend got for you long ago?

Finn couldn't stop the smile forming over his lips as he opened the case up. "Yeah…" The ice mage turned to face the girl, a slight smirk on his face as he pulled the guitar out from its case. "I don't think I've ever played this for you."

Serena smiled as she tilted her head slightly. "No, I've only just heard about this lovely gift. I do have a few minutes before I have to go. Why don't you play something for me?"

Finn set the guitar in his lap, his hands already going to work on the strings, a smile over his face as he listened to the sound it was producing. "Already a step ahead of you there." Solid blue eyes closed lightly as his fingers moved fluidly over the cords, his mind playing a song over in his head. The girl beside him closed her eyes as well, letting her ears listen to the sound Finn was producing. She tapped her hand on her leg to the beat he played, nodding her head slightly.

Minutes of playing for the girl went by before either one said anything. "You know, you and I should play something together some time. I think violin and acoustic would sound… interesting. Especially if we both came up with a song to play." Serena said as she opened her eyes. Finn stopped playing and turned his attention to her.

"Play songs with a well-known violinist? I don't think I'm worthy enough." Finn said with a grin.

The blonde haired girl scoffed as she moved closer to Finn, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I think you sound amazing. And I still think it would be a good idea to do." The girl stood and made her way over to the front door, grabbing a light jacket and throwing it over her shoulders. "I have to stop by and see my dad after work, so I'll be home late."

Finn set his guitar aside on the couch and stood, making his way over to the girl. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Serena giggled as she reached up behind her to run a hand through the ice mages' blue hair. "Come on, I told you we'll have time later. It won't be that late."

"No, it's not that… I just… I wanted to talk to you too before you left."

Serena turned around in Finn's arms, a concerned look over her face. "What's wrong?"

Finn let out a sigh before he spoke. "I… I was thinking about going home in about a month and a half… summer break will be starting up soon and I figured it would be a good time to go see my dad… I just… was a little unsure if I really should. I mean, I just moved in with you and I want to spend more time with you here…"

Serena wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Finn blushed slightly as she held him there in place for a long minute. Her blue eyes stared up into his as she broke their kiss. "I think you should do it. It will be good for you to see your dad and all your friends back home. And maybe I can come visit towards the end of summer to meet them all too, that is if I can manage to get time off work." The girl leaned back and winked, raising a finger to Finn. "Just don't forget about me when you go back home."

Finn grinned as he kissed the girl lightly. "That's too hard to do. You're too amazing to forget."

"And I think you're trying to butter me up to stay here and not go to work."

Finn grinned as he pressed his forehead against the girls. "Is it working?"

Serena smiled back up at the ice mage. "Nope. I'm still going to work." Serena leaned down and grabbed her violin as Finn released her from his grip. As she stood, she looked back to blue eyes. "You have work to do too Mr. Start unpacking your boxes! And make yourself at home while I'm at work."

Finn sighed as he turned around, walking over to the last of the boxes he brought in from his car. "Fiiiinne… I'll just be here… alone… unpacking…by myself." The ice mage walked away from the girl slowly, a box in his arms. He turned his head to see her reaction with each slow step he took. Serena shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Still not working Finn." She said as she put her hand on the front door handle. Finn laughed lightly to himself as he turned his head back forward.

"It was worth a try!" He yelled back as he heard the door close behind the girl.

* * *

Levy stood on her tippy toes, trying to see over the large crowd of people standing in front of her. The script mage let out a sigh as she was starting to lose hope in seeing anything. "Gajeel, do you see her anywhere?! I can't see over everyone."

Gajeel had his arms crossed over his chest as he scanned the room. "Levy I don't think she came out yet. I mean, this is a large graduating class…."

Levy made fists with her hands as she spoke to her husband. "But Gajeel! I want to see this! This is our first child! Graduating from college! I don't want to miss one second of this!"

Gajeel stared down at the tiny blue haired woman beside him. "What do you want me to do? Use my dragon roar to move these taller people out of the way?"

Levy thought for a second, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "It wouldn't hurt."

"No." the dragon slayer said quickly.

"Gaaajeeeeel! Come on! We have to do something. Today isn't just important to us you know. Lily needs to see that we are here too. You can't tell me you aren't proud of her."

Gajeel let out a huff as he looked away from Levy. It was true for a long time, the dragon slayer was in disbelief that he would ever be standing here, waiting for his eldest daughter to come into the room to receive her college diploma. The past few years were questionable with all of her actions and lack of school work. But this past year, something made the girl change her whole outlook and attitude. She was telling the truth about her returning to her school work, her tutoring sessions with Leo, and the fact that she was working two jobs. The iron dragon slayer never could figure out what made Lily change, but for a long time, he didn't want to believe any of it.

Crimson eyes turned back to hazel. "Tell ya what. I'll pick you up so you can see. That way the kid will be able to see us through the crowd."

"Wait, what?!"

Before Levy could protest, the dragon slayer picked up the script mage and threw her up onto his large shoulder, holding her up with his arm. Levy blushed brightly in embarrassment. "Gajeel! This isn't what I had in mind!"

"Oh and the dragon roar would have been a better choice?"

"I'm taller than everyone else now! I feel bad!"

"Don't. These people gave us a horrible spot for you to see, so now we're doing something about it. Plus I told ya, it'll be easier for Lil to see us in this stinking crowd."

Before the script mage could protest further, the people in front of them began to shout and cheer for the next set of graduates entering the room. Both crimson and hazel eyes shot straight for the students entering the room. Levy brought her hands up to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. She watched her eldest daughter enter the room, a wide smile over her face as she was dressed in her black cap and gown with her honor cords around her neck. "Gajeel… there she is… our baby girl…"

Lily turned her attention to the large crowd on the floor, her hazel eyes scanning for her parents. She smiled as she waved her hand as her eyes landed on them both. Levy waved back wildly as she called out her daughter's name, ignoring the many looks she received from the people around her. Gajeel watched intently as Lily made her way to the stage as her name was called first. The dark haired girl smiled as she shook the instructors' hand, making her way past him to the dean, shaking his hand and turning to take a picture as she held her diploma in her hands.

The dragon slayer smirked to himself as he watched his daughter make her way down to her seat, waiting for the rest of the ceremony to end. '_I guess I do feel proud of my kid. Never really thought she would get this far. She sure has changed quite a bit to get here…'_

The rest of the ceremony seemed to move along quickly. The dean said a few words before letting one of the graduating students finish up with a hearty speech. At the end, all of the students sitting down stood up, clapping in excitement. They all took their caps off and threw them into the air. The room filled with cheers from the students and families that surrounded them. Gajeel set Levy back own onto solid ground and grabbed her hand, pulling them through the crowd to the outside of the building to wait for Lily.

They made their way to their two other children and Pantherlily, looking around for Lily to exit the building. Minutes went by before the dark haired girl emerged to the outside. Her smile was still wide as she made her way to her family. Levy was first to greet her with a tight hug, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sweetie I'm so proud of you! You did it!"

Lily hugged her mother back tightly. "Thanks mom. I honestly wouldn't have been able to do it without some help. Well, I guess a lot of help." Lily let her mother go and looked to Pantherlily. The exceed was in his larger form, his hands behind his back as he smiled at the girl. Lily walked over to the exceed and stopped just before him as he brought his hands in the front of his body, holding out a bouquet of flowers. Lily blushed as she looked over the beautiful flowers. She took them in hand and wrapped her other free hand around the exceed.

"Pantherlily… you shouldn't have. I owe you so much already."

"Think nothing of it. You should be proud of yourself for getting here. All I did was help you keep to your studies."

Leviana jumped up and down in place in excitement. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Lily graduated! Now we can go have some cake and celebrate! Right Gaje?!"

Gaje nodded. "If that's what Lily wants."

Leviana looked to her brother. "Why is it up to her if we get cake or not?!"

"Because she is the one who graduated."

"But… cake!"

Gaje sighed as he pulled the book out from under his arm and opened it up, bringing it up to his face to ignore his younger sister as she continued to argue with him over cake.

Lily wiped a tear from her eye as she turned away from Pantherlily. She thanked him once more for the flowers as she brought them up to her nose, taking in their heavenly scent. Levy nudged Gajeel in the side. Crimson eyes looked over at Levy who nodded her head to their daughter, her eyes widening, telling the man to go congratulate their child. Gajeel mumbled under his breath as he put his hands into his pockets.

As he stepped up to Lily, he coughed slightly to get her attention. Lily looked up into crimson as Gajeel spoke. "Hey… I uh…" the dragon slayer brought a hand up to his wild dark mane, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "I wanted to say… congrats… on all of this. I… I honestly didn't think you could have achieved this a while back. But I guess you proved me wrong. Much like your mother."

Lily half smiled at her father. She knew he truly meant it when he congratulated her, even though he wasn't sounding too convincing. "Thanks dad."

"And… hey… I uh... I wanted to tell ya… since you finished up with this college and all… as a graduation gift… I told your mother that if you wanted, I could either give you money or put you through grad school. It's up to you if you still wanted to go through with grad school and all."

Lily stared at her father for a long minute, unsure of what to say at first. Gajeel put his hands back into his pockets as he spoke. "I told your mother that you'll probably want me to put you through grad school, but I understand if you don't want to do that now. I won't force you to do something you don't—"

Gajeel's' sentence was cut off as Lily wrapped her arms around his body. Gajeel blushed slightly as he looked down at his daughter as she hugged him tightly. He couldn't remember the last time she had hugged him like this. His chest tightened up a bit, his arms hesitating wrapping themselves around her in return. The dragon slayer mentally kicked himself in the ass for not hugging her back. After a minute, the dark haired girl let him go and stepped back slightly, a smile over her face. "I would love to be able to go to grad school still. And… I was thinking, maybe I can help pay for it too?"

"No, this is a graduation gift from your mother and me, to you. Let us take care of it. Save your money for whatever else you may need." Gajeel said as he looked away slightly. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's go get some dinner to celebrate."

Lily grinned. "That sounds like a plan! I'm starving!"

Leviana jumped up in front of her sister and father. "I'm starving more!"

"Yeah right! You didn't have to get here super early in the morning to go through the whole ceremony then have to wait in line for hours! You at least had a chance to eat something before you got here!"

Leviana shook her head and walked alongside her bigger sister, arguing with her the whole time. Levy and Gajeel stood back and watched their children and exceed walk away from them. The script mage moved in close to her husband, resting her head against his side.

"Oh Gajeel… it's like all those years of Lily being in the band and misbehaving never happened…"

"Yeah… it's kinda weird…"

Levy smiled as she took the dragon slayers hand into her own. "I think it's nice. We can actually be a family again. No fighting, just the six of us enjoying each other's company."

Gajeel walked in silence, his eyes still on his daughter up ahead. "Let's just hope she doesn't get distracted by something else and mess up her chances while she's going through grad school."

Levy scoffed as she nudged Gajeel's' side once more. "Why do you have to think like that?! Have some faith in your daughter. She's changed for the better and I don't foresee her going back to her old ways anytime soon."

* * *

Gray tapped his pen on the pad of paper as he waited for Rain to pick up the phone. He had written down a date and time for Loke and Lucy's party they were going to start planning for the future. He had some other thing written down he had been looking up for months now. Ever since Rain had told him about Juvia and Bora, Gray had gotten a gut suspicion it had to do with the rings Rain had described to him. Gray's dark eyes widened slightly as he heard his daughter pick up on the other end.

"_Dad?"_

"Hey Rain… how are you doing?"

"… _I'm… I'm ok…"_

"That's good. I just wanted to let you know that Finn is coming home in about a month and a half."

"_Yeah… he mentioned that last time he called me."_

"I want you and your mother to come home around that time too."

"_It's not that simple dad… I can't just tell mom to up and leave to come back home. I've tried that and she just… she doesn't think she has another home elsewhere."_

"Look, Loke and Lucy are going to host a party around that time. Use that as an excuse to get yourselves back here. I want you both to just leave. Tell that scum bag that those two invited you both. He shouldn't expect anything from that."

"_Dad… he's smarter than you think… I don't know if—"_

"Rain, listen to me. If I can get you here, I can take care of the rest. I'm trying to figure out this whole thing with his rings. It seems to be some sort of ring magic he's using on your mother, like some sort of hypnosis. Now I'm basing this off of what you've told me about what's been going on, and that's what it seems like is happening. Once we get you both here, we can come up with another plan to snap her out of this hypnosis state and get her out of that jerks life."

"_Do you think this plan will work?"_

"It has to work. Just tell them that Lucy called you because she couldn't reach Juvia and she invited you both to come back home for the weekend to see everyone since it's been so long."

"…_Are you going to tell Finn about this?"_

Gray quickly answered his daughter. "No. He has the most to lose if he finds out what's going on. Bora is putting him through college right now and I don't need Finn to get involved with this. He's been through too much and it's my turn to be the father I was meant to be. I'm going to make things right. If I need to put Finn through college myself, I'll figure a way to do that. But right now, he doesn't need to know. You just focus on getting your mother and yourself here. I'll text you the date and time so you can talk to your mother about it."

"_Ok… dad… I really hope this works… I… I don't think I can take it here much longer…"_

"I know… but Rain… you're being so brave and strong for me right now. Just keep it up a bit longer. Look, I've gotta go, but try to talk to your mother about this and when you see that creep, let him know about it too."

"_Ok. I will."_

* * *

Rain hung up the phone as she said her goodbye to her father. She took in a deep breath as she stood from her bed. She walked out of her room and went straight for her mothers. She knocked on the door lightly, getting her mother's attention quickly. Juvia turned and smiled at her daughter. "Rain, honey. What are you doing in here?" The water mage asked as she pulled her hair back, preparing herself for her work.

Rain stepped inside the room, walking to the bed and standing beside it. "Um, mom? Do you think it would be ok if we go to a party that Lucy and Loke are throwing? It's not for another month or so…"

Juvia tilted her head to the side as she put in an earring. "Honey, I don't know… work has been picking up lately. Not to mention I'd have to run it by Bora."

"Uh, it was just us who were invited. You see, Aunt Lucy just called me and… well, she said she really misses us and would love to see us again since… it's been so long… I just thought that we could go for the weekend? And since it was early enough, you could get someone to cover for you at work."

"Hmm… I guess I could ask around now…"

"Mom… it… it would really mean a lot to me. And Finn is going to be there. I know you've been wanting to see him too."

"Finn? Finn is going to be there?" Juvia asked as she turned around, a smile over her face. "I haven't seen him in so long…"

"Yes… I know… all the more reason to go that weekend."

"Perhaps we could go…" Juvia said as she put a finger to her chin.

"I could write it on the calendar downstairs so you don't forget." Rain suggested.

Juvia smiled as she walked over to her daughter. "I'll still have to double check with Bora to make sure we aren't doing something that weekend."

Rain let out a sigh as she hung her head down. "I don't see why he can't just let us go for a couple of days… he's always so controlling…"

"What do you mean by that, sweetie?"

"Forget it… I'll just remind you later about it." The blue haired girl moved past her mother to return to her room. She closed the door behind her, making her way to the bed. Worry was washing over the young girl as her mind raced. '_I don't think this plan is going to work… Bora is smart and might see right through this plan… or he'll just come up with some excuse for us not to go… he won't let us go that easily. But this plan has to work… it's the only way to get out of here… and back to dad.'_ Rain brought her knees up other chest, hanging her head down to fight back the tears she felt forming in her eyes. '_I need this plan to work….'_

* * *

**AN: Please don't forget to review! Next chapter should be up soon! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Chapter 27**

**Managed to write another chapter in the same day! Woo! Go me! :) im fairly pleased with how this chapter came out…. I advise you all to LISTEN TO THE SONG while you read in this chapter. Everything Lily does will make more sense if you do, and not to mention, it'd prob. Flow a bit better as well. I hope I caught all the typos or mistakes, quickly read it over but will prob read again and change whatever I need to when I see it :)**

**** NEW SONG: called Get Well, by Icon for Hire. Also please check out their other song, Make a Move. It reminds me of Lily as well and im not entirely sure if im going to throw it into this story or not.**

* * *

Finn adjusted his straps on his shoulders as he stood in the front door of the apartment. He kissed Serena's' sweet lips, running his hands up her arms lightly. "I'll text ya when I get there."

"Ok. Have fun and if you just happen to forget to text me, I won't take it personally. I know you'll probably be too preoccupied with visiting everyone."

"Hey, I won't forget. I'm only going to see my dad and Leo. I want to settle in for a day at least before I see anyone else that I know."

"Is that why you're leaving so early in the morning?"

"Yeah, I really want to try to beat the traffic. It shouldn't be that bad since summer break has already started a while ago."

"Ok, well. You be safe." The platinum blonde haired girl kissed the ice mage once more. "And don't forget to have fun. Don't worry about me while you're there. Enjoy yourself." She said with a smile.

"Oh trust me, Leo told me last night he has already made plans for us while I'm back home. I'm not sure if I entirely trust said plans, but I know we'll have fun." Finn gave the girl before one final hug before leaving her arms, disappearing down the stairs to his car, anxious to get on the road to go back home, finally. After almost a year of being away from everyone, he was ready to go back home.

* * *

Leo pulled up to the bookstore, trying to look through the large window to see if Lily was working like she said she was. The blonde haired boy got out of his car and made his way to the front door, whistling to himself. He quickly opened the door to the small store and spoke loudly. "Oi! Lily! You in here?! I gotta ask you a question— whoa!" Olive-green eyes went wide as he looked upon the older girl standing in front of the front desk. Her hazel eyes looked at Leo with raised brow and a confused look over her face. She watched as he pointed a finger at her, his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What?" She said after a minute of his silence.

"Wha… what did you… do to your hair?! Wait… are you still the Lily I know and hate? Or are you some magical twin I never knew about?! Oh god… two Lily's… that's my worst nightmare!" Leo said as he clenched his shirt. "Oh god… I think I'm having a heart attack! The shock!"

Lily scoffed as she set down the armful of books, turning back around to face Leo. "So I got my hair cut… big deal."

Leo walked over to her and turned her around, examining her hair from behind. She had cut it short like her mothers, keeping her long bangs in the front. Unfortunately for her, her father's wild mane still was showing as the back of her hair stuck out every which way. "This looks a lot like your moms hair style… perhaps a bit shorter in the back…"

Lily brushed his hands away from her head. "Yeah, that's usually the whole point of a haircut."

"But why did you cut it that short?!"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I was tired of all that hair. I wanted to try something new. Besides… I… I kinda like it like this."

Leo put his finger and thumb up to his chin, nodding his head in agreement. "Oh I don't disagree. It does look quite good on you, not that I'm saying you look good, caz, ew. It's you. But hot damn you look good!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "You make no sense Leo. Did you have something to ask me?"

"Oh! Yeah! I was just wondering if you were going to perform at the bar tonight."

Lily raised a brow once more as she glanced over at the blonde haired boy. "Yeah… I am… why do you ask?"

Leo smirked as he went over to a shelf of books, looking over them with his hands behind his back. "Juuuust wondering."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. "Excuse me for not trusting you, considering you've never seen one of my shows at the bar, but now all of a sudden you are interested in seeing me perform?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders as he pulled a book out from its place on shelf. "How do you know I've never come out to see you?"

Lily walked over to the blonde haired boy and stared at him. "Leo. Have you ever come out to the bar to see me before?"

Leo glanced up and quickly looked away. "Y-yes… yes I have….?"

Lily grinned as she shook her head. "Liar."

"H-Hey! No fair! Using your dragon senses isn't fair!"

"Leo, you're a horrible liar. You can never stare at the person when they confront you with a question that you have to lie about."

Leo glared at the girl next to him. "That's… awkwardly creepy how you know that about me…."

"You usually tend to pick up things when you hang out with a person for a long period of time. Look, I don't care if you show up or not. I just like to play with the band, I don't care about who shows up or not."

"I see. Well, expect to see me and my… date, at the bar tonight!" Leo said excitedly as he pushed the book back in its place.

"Ok? Weirdo… I don't need to know when you have dates and where you're taking them." Lily said as she went back to work. Leo made his way to the door and took one last glance at the dark haired girl, a smirk over his face.

'_Oh man… this is going to be so perfect! I can't believe I'm saying this, but she doesn't look half bad with that new haircut. And he has no idea. This is going to be so great! I'm such a genius!'_ Leo put his hand on the door and waved goodbye. "Ok see ya later Lily! I'm looking forward to your performance! I'm sure it'll be a good one that no one will want to miss!"

Before the script mage could question the boy, Leo left the store quickly. Lily closed her open mouth and shook her head. "That was super weird… but then again, it's Leo. Am I really surprised by him?"

* * *

Later that night, Leo pulled up to Finns' house, texting him to let him know that he was there to pick him up. Finn emerged from the house, quickly making his way to Leos' car. He entered the passenger's side and was quickly greeted by Leos' arms. The blonde haired boy held the ice mage close from his seat. "Finn! It's been so long my friend! Did you miss me?! Because I missed you so much! Damn son, when the hell did you get all these muscles? Lookin' good my man!"

Finn grinned as Leo let him go, adjusting his clothes after Leos' arms released him. "Yeah well, I have pretty rough training I have to go through a few days a week and I've gotten really good with my magic too. And yes, I missed you. Just don't be all over me tonight. I just got back a few hours ago and honestly I'm kinda tired. Are you sure we can't just chill at my house tonight?"

Leo pulled down his blue-tinted glasses and grinned as he looked at Finn. "Nope. We're going out and you're going to enjoy yourself."

"Why are you wearing your sunglasses? It's night time."

"Look, when going to the bar, you have to look good. These are more so for looks. You know that."

"Ah, dude… why are we going to the bar? You know I don't drink. And I highly doubt you have picked up a drinking habit. What are we meeting up with your date there or something? Please tell me we aren't going to be there all night long at least."

"Yes I know you don't, no I don't have a drinking habit, and yes we are meeting up with my date there. And no, we are just meeting there since it's kind of half way for us both, then we're going somewhere else that's a surprise. So keep your pants on and try to enjoy yourself! I haven't seen you in so long, I have something very special in store for you."

Finn raised a brow as Leo began to drive. "Somehow I'm worried."

Leo put a hand to his chest, his expression one of disbelief. "And I am offended that you don't trust me like you used too!"

"Leo, I don't think I ever trusted you when you got like this!"

The two friends laughed together for a long minute. Leo grinned and put his hand on Finns' shoulder. "I missed this. I missed having my best friend at my side."

Finn put a hand over Leo's, smiling to himself. "Yeah, I missed this too."

* * *

The two entered the Purple Flame Lounge, Finn's eyes wide as he squeezed past a bunch of young couples out on the dance floor. He placed his hands on the table Leo sat at, attempting to pull out his chair to sit down. "Damn, last I saw of this place, it was going downhill. This place really has gotten crowded. I mean, I know my parents used to tell me this was the place to be when they were in the band and coming here almost every night, but it's never been this busy before."

Leo tipped back his drink, sipping at his cool liquid. The blonde haired boy set down his glass and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Yeah, apparently Macao got a new singer for his band and she's super popular with the younger crowds. She's been bringing in a lot of new customers ever since she started."

"So do you know who this new singer is? I didn't realize Macao hired a new singer."

Leo grinned as he looked at Finn. "Oh, I know who she is."

Finn raised a brow as he smirked. "Does this mean you know this girl on a more personal level? Wait, is this your date that we're meeting up with?"

Leos' expression turned to one of disgust as he stuck his tongue out. "Oh god, no!" The boy imitated puking at his side. "Ew… just ew. No. She is not my date, and I would never, ever go out with her!"

"Oh so she's not that good looking then?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, she's fucking hot. But… just not my type. Quit asking questions! You'll find out in a couple of minutes! She should be coming on anytime now."

Finn laughed lightly to himself as he turned around to face the stage. "Alright, alright. I'll stop asking so many questions."

* * *

Lily adjusted her hoodie over her shoulders, pulling the dark hood over her head when her nose picked up a familiar scent from inside the bar. She looked around as she sniffed the air. One of her bandmates looked over to her, concerned that something was wrong from the look on her face. He made his way over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey kid, you ok?"

Lily quickly turned her head to him, a smile over her face. "Yes, sorry, I just got lost in my mind there for a second. I thought I smelled someone familiar. I think my nose is just being weird."

The man smiled as he nodded. "You ready for this? The bar is overcrowded tonight to hear your new song."

"Our song. And yes, I'm ready." Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the rest of her band made their way outside to their usual spots on stage. The script mage could hear the crowd begin to cheer in excitement. They were ready. So was she. Hazel eyes opened slowly as she took a step forward, eager to see if _he_ was sitting out there, waiting to see her perform once more. '_I know that scent… I can't be wrong… has he really come back?'_

She waited for the band to start playing the opening notes before she took her first step out onto the stage, heading straight for the microphone. Everyone on the floor cheered louder as he hooded girl appeared. Leo motioned Finn to turn around in his seat to watch who had just come out, a grin over his face. The ice mage turned around and watched the new singer take her place at the mic, waiting to start singing. The beat felt oddly familiar to Finn, but he couldn't quite put a finger on why it felt that way. The girl in the center stage began to nod her head to the beat, her hands slowly making their way up the stand that held the microphone in place.

_We throw tantrums like parties,_

_We're not happy 'til everyone knows we're sick._

Finn's eyes widened, he knew whose voice that was right off the bat. He stood quickly, his solid blue eyes glued to the hooded girl on stage as she leaned in closer to the mic, a grin coming over her lips as her hand moved up to her hood. She pulled the fabric back, shaking out her shortened hair. Her smile was infectious to the crowd as they whistled and called out her name.

_And that's just how we like it,_

_We've hurt bad enough, right, we've earned it._

_Don't tell the others but it's all getting old,_

_I mean how many more times must our stories be told?_

_And being lonely's only fun in a group,_

_It sort of loses its charm when it's true._

Lily jumped back a few feet as she took the mic from the stand, bending at her waist and clenching her fist tightly as her voice echoed throughout the room.

_I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well._

_Are the rest of you so content, stay where you are but it hurts like help._

The dark haired girl stood back up straight, pointing a finger out to the crowd.

_And I'm sure it's fun at first, test your pulse and check your vitals,_

_If it's only a game you lost me, I quit it with the suicidal recital._

She moved back closer to the edge of the stage, her head nodding to the beat once more as she place the mic back in the stand. Her index finger moving up to her temple on the side of her head.

_So now you know all my secrets_,

Her hands grasped either side of her hair, her head shook as if she was trying to get something out of her head.

_I want out, I know I don't need this._

Her hands quickly made their way back to the mic, one hand pointing a finger out to the crowd as her eyes turned cold as the smirk appeared over her face once more.

_Can you find me friends that don't rank me on what I've been through,_

_The more battle scars the more attention it gets you._

_Don't tell the others but its all getting old,_

_I mean how many more times must our stories be told?_

_And being lonely's only fun in a group,_

_It sort of loses its charm when it's true._

Lily stomped her foot onto the ground repeatedly, moving her whole body with the music her band was producing.

_I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well._

_Are the rest of you so content, stay where you are but it hurts like help._

_And I'm sure it's fun at first, test your pulse and check your vitals._

_If it's only a game you lost me, I quit it with the suicidal recital._

Finn watched as Lily smiled sweetly, turning her head away slightly and bringing it back to the front to face the crowd as she sang. He could feel his heart racing as he heard her sing. He had never seen her like this before. She was a great performer when she sang for Black Lotus, but how come it felt so different now? Finns' eyes were wide as he thought to himself. Could it be… she was even better now with this band than she was with the other one? But… how? How was she able to achieve even more greatness?

Lily turned her body back and forth slightly, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

_Yeah we should've known it would end this way,_

_What did you expect, pretend it all away,_

_And all we've got left is a sorry pile of hearts,_

_I'm getting out, gonna write myself a new start._

The dark haired girls' arms reached out to the crowd, as if she was a siren trying to pull in sailors to their doom. Her fingers curling in slowly as she pulled her arms back as she sang her next verse.

_Come on dry your eyes, meet me on the other side,_

_Run as fast as you can and we'll make it out alive._

Lily smirked as she ran a hand down the microphone stand, gripping the mic lightly with the other. She turned her head to the side as she sang.

_We know better now, we don't have to live like this,_

Her head snapped back forward her eyes narrowing.

_Go tell them all we don't have to live like this._

The band behind her started to bang their heads to the beat, their long, grey hair moving wildly as the girl in the center joined them in the head banging part of the song, her smile wide as she quickly took the mic into her hands. Her voice echoed off the walls in the room, the crowd cheered madly for this girl on stage. Finn couldn't keep his gaze off of her, her voice, her looks, everything about her… was simply captivating.

_I meant it when I said I wanna get well._

Lily quickly jumped up onto the two large speakers in the center of the stage as she sang the last bit of her song, not worrying about the hands reaching up to touch her.

_I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well._

_Are the rest of you so content, stay where you are but it hurts like help._

_And I'm sure it's fun at first, test your pulse and check your vitals._

Lily leaned back slightly as her voice rose higher, her hands gripping the mic tightly.

_If it's only a game you lost me, I quit it with the suicidal recital._

The dark haired girl stepped down slowly from the speakers as the lights began to fade on the band behind her, her head slowly hanging down as she finished her verse.

_If it's only a game you lost me, I quit it with the suicidal recital._

As the crowd on the floor cheered, Finn turned back around to Leo, sitting down in his seat slowly. His mind raced as he was at a loss of words. Leo was grinning with a raised brow. "So? What did ya think?"

"I… I can't believe that… was Lily…. She looked so good… and… she cut her hair." Finn looked up quickly to Leo, slamming his hands on the table. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Leo raised his hands in front of him. "Dude, I just found out she cut it today! It was longer last time I saw her!"

Finn ran a hand up over his forehead and through his hair. "I can't believe how amazing she sounded… I mean… she sounded so much better with these guys than when she was with her other band… wait…" Finn looked back to Leo. "Why is she working as a singer at the bar instead of with her band?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you should ask her yourself?"

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?! This place is packed! There's no way I can get up close to see her in here!"

Leo snapped his fingers and pulled down his glasses. "Then follow me my friend."

Finn grabbed Leos' arm as he started walking by. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you back stage to go talk to her. What else would I be doing?!"

"I haven't talked to her since before I left, and honestly… I…" Finn looked away for a second. "I said some pretty mean things to her. I never made an effort to talk to her while I was gone… this would be too awkward. Maybe I shouldn't. She probably doesn't even know I'm here. Call up your date and lets go."

Leo grabbed Finns' wrist, waving a hand. "Oh come on you big chicken. She probably already knows you're here caz she can smell you from a mile away. Not to mention, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you finally."

Finn bit his tongue as he let the blonde haired boy drag him through the bar to the backstage area. They stopped by one of the bouncers but was quickly let back behind the stage. Finn could feel his heart beating in his throat as his solid blue eyes looked at the dark haired girl a few feet away. She was talking with her bandmates, smiling and laughing as she wiped her head free from sweat. Part of the ice mage wanted to turn and run before she saw him. The other half of him wanted nothing more than to just talk to her like old times and catch up. His mind quickly reminded him of what had happened to them before he left. Guilt came in as Leo let go of his wrist. The ice mage stopped walking as Leo continued a few more paces.

Leo tapped Lily on the shoulder, causing the girl to turn around. She smiled as she raised a brow to Leo. "Wow… I'm surprised you actually showed up. Where's your date?"

Leo grinned as he pointed back behind his shoulder. "Oh he's back there. Being a chicken."

Lily looked past Leo. Hazel locked with solid blue. The dark haired girl could feel her heart skip a beat as she looked over the mage. He had definitely bulked up a bit since last she saw him, and something about him seemed different as well. She raised a hand slightly to the ice mage. Finn shook his head quickly, raising a hand back with a half-smile.

Lily looked back to Leo. "Ok, in all seriousness. Where's your date? You sent me a text earlier saying she wanted to meet me?"

Leo snapped his fingers. "Oh shoot! You know what? I was supposed to go pick her up. I forgot she wasn't able to get a ride here. Damn. I guess I'ma have to leave and come back in a bit. In the meantime…" The blonde haired boy went back to Finn and pulled him closer to Lily, forcing him to stand next to the girl. "Why don't you two catch up?! I know you both probably have lots of questions for each other."

The two looked to each other, their eyes wide. As Leo began to walk away, they turned their attention to the blonde haired boy leaving. Both of their hands stretched out towards him, both calling out for him to wait. Their eyes moved back to each other's, locking once more for a minute. Lily blushed slightly as she turned her head away. Finn turned his in the opposite direction and rubbed the back of his head.

After another minute of silence, the ice mage brought his hand down, shoving it into his pocket. "Well… I guess we might as well catch up since this was obviously a plan formed by Leo."

Lily smiled slightly. "Yeah… I honestly didn't see this coming…" Hazel eyes shifted up to Finn, her hand motioning to a small table nearby. "You… you wanna sit down while we talk?"

Finn nodded his head as he followed Lily to the table, sitting down across from her. The two kept their eyes on anything but each other as they sat there in silence, unsure when the other was going to start speaking.

Finn coughed slightly, causing Lily to look towards him. "So… you uh… you guys sounded great up there."

Lily smiled as she brought her hands up onto the table, locking her fingers together. "Yeah, the guys are great. They let me write new songs so we can get more people to come into the bar. I mostly just sing the songs they are used to playing though. Tonight just happened to be a night where we were playing the new song I wrote."

Finn nodded his head slowly. "That's cool. And yeah, I noticed this place was packed. I couldn't believe it was this busy considering last time I came here it was just about dead."

"Yeah… I guess I got hired in at the right time."

"So… how has everything else been… with you? You still with your other band?"

Lily turned her head away, her hand coming up to brush back her bangs behind her ear. "Um… well… I actually quit that band… after… you left the convention. I decided not to finish out our performance and just came home."

"Oh…" Finn looked down, guilty. Lily looked to him and shook her head, waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh no, please… don't feel bad." She reached over the table and placed a hand over his lightly. "It… it was a good thing that I quit when I did." Finn looked to the hand over his, solid blue eyes slowly working their way up her tanned arm to her face. Lily brought her hand back as she spoke. "I actually just graduated a bit ago and I'm planning on going to grad school after summer is over. I want to have my own business one day, and in order to do that, I have to go for my master's degree. So in the meantime, I'm working here a few nights a week and working for my mom at her book store. They don't pay much, but it gets me by." Lily smiled as she looked at Finn. "What about you? I see you obtained some muscle while you've been away." She said half-jokingly.

Finn looked down at himself and laughed slightly. "Yeah… the training programs they have at the academy are pretty intense. I've actually gotten a lot better with my magic and I'm no longer afraid of thunder storms. I somehow unlocked that crazy ass power my dad was pushing me so hard to get when I was younger."

Lily's face lit up slightly. "Really? That's so great Finn! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Oh and, may I ask…" Finn pointed up towards Lily's' hair. "Why did you cut it so short? I thought you hated short hair."

Lily blushed as she rubbed the back of her spikey hair. "Oh, yeah… well… I thought it would be a nice change. Figured it was something different, ya know?"

One of Lily's' bandmates came up to the two and put his hands on his sides, a wide grin over his face. "Lily! You were amazing out there! I've never heard you rock so hard before!"

Finn looked over the large man. He was older, possibly older than anyone of their parents, with a long grey beard and hair to match. He wore a black bandana with a red skull decorating the front half. He was decked out in leather and had two drum sticks sticking out from his back pocket. He turned to Finn as he pointed a finger to the girl. "Did you see the way she killed it out there tonight?! This girl rocks harder than anyone else I know, and she is so down to earth, lemme tell ya!"

Lily stood as she pushed the man away. "Ok, ok, thank you Alex. I don't need any more praise tonight. You guys were amazing too. I'll stop by in the morning for some practice because I think I'm going to just head home soon."

"Alright, alright, I leave you two be." The large man said as he walked away, calling out to the other bandmates as Lily sat back down in her chair. Her eyes went straight to Finn who had a smile over his face. She half smiled and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"It's just funny to see you getting along so well with your bandmates… and being told how you are around them is funny too."

Lily sighed as she rolled her eyes lightly, hazel landing back on the older men who play with her on stage. "They are pretty great." The dark haired girl turned her head back around to Finn, her eyes widening slightly as she spoke. "They can be a bit weird around new people, but they are really sweet."

"It sounds like you have found some friends, Lil."

Lily blushed at the sound of her name. She smiled as she spoke. "I guess so. Say… um… about… what happened between us… I know I did some horrible things to you in the past, but I was kinda wondering, well… hoping that we could um… still be… friends?"

Finn grinned in return. "Look, let's just forget the past, and move forward. I think we've both grown up enough and can put aside all that has happened between us."

"Thanks Finn."

Finn looked over at the clock then back to Lily. "You wouldn't happen to know when Leo might be coming back, would you?"

"Uh, no, but this place is going to close soon. Do… you just want me to take you home?"

"Well, I'm pretty tired and don't really feel like walking all the way back to my house. I can just call him to come get me."

Lily giggled. "I can drive you, silly."

Finn raised a brow. "Wait… you… got your license?"

Lily nodded as she stood. "Yep. Bought myself a car too. It's a beater car, but what can you do when you're trying to save up some money? I just gotta change and grab my stuff out of the back room. I'll be back in like five minutes?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll be right here."

Finn waited for Lily to be out of earshot before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, quickly pulling up Leos' number. The blonde haired boy answered quickly.

"_What's up Finny boy?"_

"What's up?! I'll tell you what's up! Where the hell are you!? You said you were coming back here with your date and you just abandoned me here with Lily! Alone!"

"_Oh yeah… bout that… see I really didn't have a date to begin with. I just wanted you two to get together and talk for a bit. Rekindle your friendship. Seeing how you were going to be home and all, I didn't want to get stuck in that awkward situation since I hang out with both of you now."_

Finn could feel his blood boil. "You couldn't tell me that beforehand?!"

"_Would you have come along with me to see her perform had I told you beforehand?! Answer me honestly!"_

"Well…I—"

"_That's what I thought. And do you think she would have come to see you had I told her you were in town? No, caz she's stupid and clueless."_

"Leo you don't understand what was going through my head this whole time! Seeing her up there on stage, she was fucking amazing! And hot! Dear god, was she fucking hot… I mean, she was always hot before, but this time…I… I can't even describe it! She was incredible! She had on that hoodie and that dark purple corset… and those tight jeans that were split up the front and laced up the whole way…. Fuck! Why didn't you tell me she looks even better now than she did before?!"

"_You do know I saw the same show as you right? And besides, I didn't know she dressed like that when she performs her songs. This was my first time seeing her on stage."_

"God damn you Leo. Next time I see you, I'm kicking your ass!"

"_That's fine. Well hey, listen buddy! I gotta go. You two behave yourselves on the ride home! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_

Finn scoffed as he listened to Leo snicker on the other end. "Fucking dick."

"Who's a fucking dick?"

Finn spun around to see Lily standing behind him, a slight smile over her face as she held onto her clothes she wore for the show and a bag over her shoulders full of books.

"Uh… Leo. He told me he really didn't have a date to begin with and that this was just a way for us to see each other and get all the awkwardness out of our systems."

Lily nodded her head. "I see. Well… I think we're past that stage. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. After the day I've had, I'm completely ready for bed."

"Ok then. Let's head out!" As they made their way out the back door, Lily said her goodbyes to everyone at the bar, receiving goodbyes and goodnights herself from her coworkers.

Once outside, Finn spoke. "They really like you here, don't they?"

Lily opened her car door and threw her things into the back seat. "Yeah. It's a really fun place to work at. The people are great, the hours are super flexible, and it gets me out singing again."

The dark haired girl got into her side of the car, leaning over to unlock Finn's door before leaning back in her seat. The ice mage stepped in quickly to get out of the cold. "Hey, I don't mean to pry, but… are you still seeing Chrono at all?"

Lily scoffed as she started her car up, turning the heat on full blast. "That jerk… no, I broke up with him for good the… the night you left." Before Finn could say anything, Lily stopped him. "Please, don't apologize about that. If anything, I should be on my hands and knees begging for your forgiveness. I honestly should have never gotten involved with him. And hey! You said to leave the past behind us so let's not talk about him anymore. Why don't you tell me more about the academy while I take you home?"

Finn smiled slightly. "Alright."

* * *

Lily pulled into Finn's driveway, her jaw dropped as Finn finished up his sentence. "Wow… I wish I was there to see you freeze up lightning… that had to look so cool."

"Oh my god, Lil, I wish you could have been there! You would have been amazed! I mean, I was scared shitless during it! But god damn did it feel amazing. Having all that power serge through me just felt…. incredible."

"Well yeah I would have probably felt the same way if I was in your shoes!" The two shared a laugh for a moment, silence quickly filling the car. Lily looked at her steering wheel as her hands came together in her lap. There it was again. That awkward silence between them. She tried to think of something to say, anything to break this awkwardness.

Finn was first to speak, again. "Say, Lily."

The girl quickly looked up to Finn, her hazel eyes locking with solid blue. "Yeah?"

"It was great catching up with you tonight. And seeing you perform. It definitely felt like old times. I had fun."

Lily smiled as she nodded her head slightly. "I had fun too. And… I'm really sorry about all of the awkwardness."

"Yeah…" Finn said as he looked away, placing his hand on the door handle. "But we can get past this, right? I mean… we used to be best friends after all…"

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

The ice mage opened the door slightly, taking a step out as he turned his head. "Well, be safe getting back home and I'll, uh… see you later I guess."

Lily waved a hand up as Finn stepped out completely. She waited for him to enter the house and close the door before letting out the breath she held in. her heart was racing the whole time she drove him home. She waited a few minutes to gather herself up to drive the rest of the way home.

Finn went straight for his room and pulled out his phone once more. His voice full of anger as Leo answered. "Dude! You failed to tell me she fucking broke up with that asshole at the convention! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"_Whoa, whoa! Hey! I'm not the one who decided to want nothing to do with this girl after everything happened! Don't go blaming me caz you jumped the gun and ran away from her."_

Finn growled as he hung up on Leo, throwing his phone down to the ground and not caring where it bounced off too. The ice mage fell back onto his bed, groaning as he brought his hands up over his face, replaying the night's performance in his head. His mind going over how beautiful Lily had looked on stage, how completely different she was when she was around him. How much she had completely changed. "Why didn't you tell me all of this Leo? How am I supposed to react to her now?" the ice mage groaned once more as he grabbed a pillow and held it close over his face. "I'm going to kill you next time I see you Leo."

* * *

Lily made her way to her room, her mind in slight disbelief still that Finn was finally home. It had been so long since she had seen him, and from the looks of things, he was doing quite well for himself at the academy. The dark haired girl fell back onto her bed with a sigh, grabbing her pillow and holding it close to her beating chest, wishing the feeling would stop. Her cheeks were reddening as she thought of how Finn looked. He looked so much more mature now, and the scent coming off from him alone was enough to drive her crazy. He had a new sense of power that seemed to overflow from him now, causing her to notice him even more in a crowded room. Lily shut her eyes lightly and sighed once more.

Pantherlily made his way over to the girl on the bed, raising a brow to her. "How was the show?"

"It was fine."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know…" Hazel eyes opened halfway as they stared up into the ceiling. "Finn is back home and that stupid lion brought him to the show tonight…. And then he left him there so I was forced to take Finn back home! I swear I could kill that stupid lion…."

Pantherlily grinned at the mentioning of Finn. "Well from the sounds of it, I would say you are fairly happy with the ice mages' return."

Lily smiled as she pulled the pillow closer to her. "I guess I can't deny it that I am happy he is home… I just… wish I wasn't so awkward around him all of a sudden. I've never had a problem like this before."

Pantherlily placed a paw on the girls' forehead. "I'm sure you two will be perfectly fine the next time you see each other."

Lily say up and ran a hand over the exceeds head. "I hope so, Lily…. I really can't wait to talk more with him. But first, I'm going to wring that stupid lions neck for setting us both up like that! Then I can have my talk with Finn. And it will be pleasant and nothing will go wrong." The dark haired girl sighed as she fell back onto her bed, her eyes closing lightly. '_Or at least I hope nothing goes wrong….'_

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think, or how you feel about everything going on! Not sure when I can get the next chapter done, but hopefully sometime by next week :) thank you guys for your support!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Chapter 28**

**First off, HUGE SHOUTOUT TO MSKTK!**

**She has FINALLY UPDATED her one story, Monster, and if any of you are looking for some GAJEVY smut, please go check out her story! it's amazingly written, not just because of the smut, but is overall, written so well and it really deserves more attention so please go check it out :)**

**I just want to say… that these next few chapters…. Are going to be intense! Things are going to probably make you all freak out. I can't wait to get them written out and posted! I'm looking forward to what's going to happen in these next few chapters so I can only hope that you guys will look forward to them too. i hope i caught everything... if not, like usual, i will change it later lol  
**

** .titania: lol you are most welcome! And yes…. Fear what bora is capable of doing! And as for Lily and Finn… you'll just have to continue reading to find out :)**

**Depressica: lol you never know… I might have Finn stay faithful to Serena, I might not. We shall see. And the whole bora/rain/gray drama is going to get pretty intense in the next chapter so be ready for that!**

**NavyNinjaHo: lol yep, they are all back together. And im not going to say what Finn is going to do in the end ;)**

**Nyma: thank you, thank you ^.^ as always! And don't worry, next chapter is going to be full of so many things!**

**Lovingdimple: lol yes, Finn and Serena are cute together, but you cant stop your feelings from changing. Im not going to say if Finn and Lily are going to fall in love or not because that would ruin the surprise! And thank you so much for enjoying the chapter!**

* * *

Finn pulled his shirt over his torso as he listened to his phone ring through the speaker. He waited patiently for his sister to answer, trying to catch her before she had to go to class. He picked up the phone and turned off the speaker button, putting the phone close to his ear as he sat down on his bed. Rain answered on the last ring, her voice sounding tired.

"_Hello?"_

Finn raised a brow at the sound of her voice. "Hey, Rain, you ok?"

"_Yeah… I'm just… a bit tired is all. I didn't get much sleep last night."_

"Well hey, I wanted to tell ya that I made it back home yesterday."

"_Oh? Was dad happy to see you?"_

"Yeah, and he seems to look fairly good. I told him he's gotta work on that smoking habit, but he actually cleaned this place up and it looks a lot nicer than it did before. He seems better too. I mean, not entirely. He seemed a bit off like something was bugging him and he had a pad of paper with a ton of scribbles on it. He wouldn't let me take a look at it so I didn't push it further. It was kinda weird and totally unlike dad."

"_He's probably just trying to think of things to say to mom when we come in this weekend."_

Finns' expression turned to one of confusion. "What do you mean when we come in this weekend? You guys are… coming home?"

"_Yeah… Dad said Lucy invited us to the party she's going to have. I told him we would be there. We're supposed to come in Friday before it starts."_

"Huh… weird, dad didn't mention that to me yesterday."

"_Well, we kind of just found out the other day. I'm sure it just slipped his mind is all. So how does it feel to be back home?"_

"To be honest, kinda nice. It was great to see Leo, even if I want to kick his ass at the moment…."

"_What do you mean?"_

The ice mage let out a sigh before he spoke. "Last night, he wanted to take me out, saying we were going to meet up with his date at the bar, and he ended up taking me to see Lily perform there. She quit her band and joined the one at the Purple Flame Lounge. He eventually left me there with her and it was totally awkward since we haven't talked in almost a year…. But… at the same time… I was amazed on how she sounded with this new band and how good she looked. She cut her hair, and her voice sounded so much better when she was on stage. She even seems a bit different around me too, which is weird."

"_So have you told her everything about your life now?"_

Finn closed his eyes as he laid back onto the bed, letting out another sigh as he ran his hand over his face. "No… I haven't told her about Serena yet…"

"_Why haven't you done that yet?"_

"I… I don't know…"

"_Is it because you still have feelings for her?"_

Finn sat up quickly, anger in his voice. "I do not have feelings for her still! I told you that I was over Lily…. I just… didn't think it was the right time to tell her when she was driving me home…."

The ice mage listened to his sister sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Finn… even over the phone, I can hear the truth in your voice. You still have feelings for that girl. Like I said you would. I told you when you left that those feelings you had for her weren't going to go away, even when you did. Are you just going to leave that fact about you out of your conversations?"_

"No! I'll… I'll tell her… eventually. What does it matter anyway? She just sees me as a friend, remember?"

"_Yeah but considering she was acting weird around you last night, kinda raises a red flag, don't you think?"_

"That doesn't mean anything. It was probably just from the awkwardness between us."

"_Whatever Finn… look, I gotta go, so I'll see you Friday when mom and I are home."_

Finn frowned slightly. "Yeah, alright. See you guys then."

The ice mage hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket as he shook his head. His sisters' words stayed in his head as he walked down the stairs to see Gray. '_My feelings for her did go away when I did… just because I admitted that she looks and sounds good doesn't mean I like her like that anymore… I mean… I still care about her… she's… still my friend… I just… don't like her like that… anymore….'_

Solid blue eyes looked to the couch for his father, widening slightly as he didn't see him in his usual place on the couch. Finn looked around in confusion. "Dad? You still here?"

Gray made his way into the room from the kitchen, a mug in his hands as he looked over Finn with a grin. "You were home late last night. Did you and Leo party it up all night since you two were finally reunited?"

Finn scoffed as he moved past his father. "No, Leo just took me to the Purple Flame Lounge…"

"Oh, was Lily there?" Gray asked calmly.

Finn looked at his father. "_You_ knew?! You knew she was there singing for Macao too?!"

"A lot has happened since you've been gone." Gray turned as his son walked past him, watching Finn reach into the fridge for a drink. Gray smiled as he walked over to the small table fit for four, taking a seat and setting down his mug lightly. "You know I went there months ago… I was in a bad spot and I thought that a drink would help me and my problems."

Finn set down the jug of orange juice and stared at his father. He looked concerned and hurt, believing his father had been drinking when he said he wasn't at the time. Gray looked at Finn and waved a hand. "Don't worry, I didn't drink anything. I wanted to, but… listening to Lily sing on stage that night, made me change my mind. The song she sang made me think of your sister… and everything that I've said to you over the years, and throughout your training… it made me think over a lot of things… and I ended up going to her to thank her. And to apologize, for everything that I had said about her."

"You didn't have a drink that night because of her?"

Gray nodded slowly. "She really has turned herself around and I owe a lot to that girl. I think the song she sang that night was the kick in the ass that I needed to get myself together. I even made up with her dad. And as you can see, I cleaned myself and the house up a bit."

"Yeah… I can see that…" Finn sat down across from his father, taking a sip of juice from his glass. '_I can't believe he knew that she was there too… maybe he talked to Leo and they agreed not to tell me….'_

Gray grinned as he held onto this coffee mug. "So tell me about school. You learning a lot over there?"

Finn set his glass down slowly, his eyes landing on his hands. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. I uh… I actually was able to unlock that power you were talking about…."

Finn glanced up towards his father, Grays' eyes wide in disbelief. "You… you did it? You were able to unlock it?" Gray asked slowly.

Finn nodded. "Yeah… it took a lot to get there… I had to let go of…. A lot of things holding me back. But I did it dad. I felt so much stress and pressure release after I achieved it. I was even able to control it at will, thanks to my instructors."

Gray stared at Finns' arm, his eyes moving back up to Finns' face. "Can… can I see it? Can you show me, Finn?"

"Uh… yeah… I guess I can do that."

The two stood up and made their way out back. Gray stood near the door as Finn walked out into the yard, taking his stance and breathing in and out slowly. He closed his eyes gently. He could already feel the immense power surging through him, his magic power increasing quickly. Gray stood at the door in disbelief. He could feel the power coming off of Finn from where he stood. The ice mage never thought his son could ever achieve such power in his lifetime. All the years of pushing Finn to his limits, all of the mean things he said to his son, all of the fights that started from his frustration came to the surface as he watched Finn effortlessly gain magic power within minutes.

Gray watched as Finn opened his eyes, his right arm raising slightly as a red mark began to appear over it. The ice mage watched with wide eyes as he could feel the immense ice-make power coming off from Finn and his new ability. The red mark turned back as Finn quickly waved his right arm off to the side. He watched as Gray made his way to Finn his expression changing from wide and disbelieving eyes to ones that looked angry. The younger ice mage brought a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it lightly. "I'm… not sure what move you want me to perform, but this is what I was able to unlock, or at least this is what it looks like…" Finn bit his lip as he watched his father make his way over to him. '_Crap… he looks pissed… I don't know what more he wants from me… what if he's angry that I was able to do this and he wasn't?'_

Finns' own eyes went wide as he felt his father wrap his arms around him tightly, pulling him in close to his own body. "D-dad?"

"Finn… I'm so proud of you…" Gray held his son tighter in his arms as he fought back his own tears. "I'm so sorry for never telling you before… I just… never believed in you, and I'm sorry for that. I should have been easier on you all those years ago. I was just too stubborn and foolish to admit that I was in the wrong, that you would eventually achieve something I never could. You've become a better man and I ever could have hoped to be."

"Dad… don't… don't say that…" Finn could feel his chest tightening up at his father's words. "You've come a long way too…."

Gray let Finn go and brought a hand up to the corner of his eye, quickly hiding the tear that escaped. "Not like you, kiddo. You've definitely done more than I have. And I just… could not be more proud of you."

"Thanks dad… that means a lot to me."

Gray coughed slightly as he shifted their conversation to another subject, in fear that his eyes would betray him further. "So, um, you have any plans for today?"

Finn half-smiled as he looked at his father. "Yeah, Leo invited me over for a bon fire at his place tonight. I was thinking about just hanging out with him. Oh and by the way… did you know that mom and Rain were coming home on Friday?"

"Yeah I'm the one that told your sister about it."

"Oh really? You ok with that? I mean, you haven't seen mom in so long, I can understand that you want to see Rain and everything…. But now all of a sudden you want to try to see her?"

"Well… I think it would be good for everyone to see us all at once, even if we aren't together. Everyone hasn't seen or talked to Juvia since she left and I just thought it would be a good idea for them to make an appearance with us at the party."

"Ok… just weird that all of a sudden you want to see mom is all…"

"Look, it's more so for everyone else at the party. It'll be fun."

"If you say so. I just don't want this to turn into another huge fight..."

Gray put a hand to Finn's shoulder. "Trust me, there won't be anything like that on Friday." Gray turned around and took a few steps towards the house, stopping and turning around slightly. "Oh and hey, I wanted to let you know… um… what happened to your shirt, kiddo?"

Finn looked at Gray in confusion before his solid blue eyes looked down at his torso. "Oh god damn it!" Finn cursed himself as he smacked his face with his palm. "Yeah, another thing I picked up was the stripping habit you had! So thanks for that! I even ended up asking my girlfriend out on a date without a shirt on. Man was that embarrassing…."

Gray let out a laugh. "I was wondering if you'd ever pick that up eventually! How does this new girl you're seeing feel about this habit?"

Finn blushed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "She seemed fine with it…. But she's pretty cool, really pretty and smart. I was sorta amazed she agreed to go out with me. But she's fascinated by my magic so I think that kind of pushed the whole striping habit form her mind."

Gray let out a laugh as Finn finished speaking. "You'll find that women like us Fullbusters when we strip. I hope to meet her one day. She sounds like a lovely lady. Anyways, I just wanted to let ya know that I'll be in town for most of the day so I'll probably see you later tonight or in the morning."

"Ok, yeah I'm probably going to head over to Leo's soon."

"You guys have fun and don't let that fire get too big. That's all Loke and Lucy need for the cops to be called on them because their neighbors are sticklers."

Finn laughed lightly as he watched Gray go back inside. Finns' eyes went down to his right arm, the black mark disappearing slowly. His father's words rang through his head as he watched the mark disappear, putting a smile over the ice mages lips. '_Never thought I'd have to go through all of his to hear that you're proud of me dad…'_

* * *

Leo opened the door to the fridge and reached in for a bottle of water as he spoke to Finn. "Wow, man. Your dad actually said all of that?"

Finn leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah. I totally wasn't expecting him to say any of that. Honestly I thought he was coming over to me to kick my ass or something! He looked so pissed!"

Leo stood up straight and closed the door. "Maybe he was pissed, but when he got to you, he just felt so much pride and joy for you that he just forgot that he was going to kick your ass?" Leo said with a shrug.

Finn scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The point is… he said he was proud of me. It felt really good to hear that. I mean it sucks that it took him this long to tell me but still…"

The two friends looked up towards the next room as the doorbell rang. Leo nodded towards the next room as he made his way to the back door. "Can you get that? I'm gonna go start this fire up."

"Yeah sure." Finn made his way to the front door, opening it quickly. His eyes widened some as he looked onto Lily as she stood before him, her arms full of grocery bags. "Hey…"

Lily smiled as she saw Finn standing in the doorway. "Hi!"

Finn looked down at the bags she was carrying. "Here, let me help you with that." The ice mage said as he reached for one of the bags from the dark haired girl, relieving one of her arms from the heavy weight.

"Ah, thanks! I don't know why Leo wanted me to get so much for s'mores. It's just going to be the three of us. How much does he really think we're gonna eat?!" She said with a laugh. Finn smiled as he moved aside to let Lily in. he closed the door behind her and followed her into the kitchen, setting the bag down onto the counter. The ice mage eyed the girl as she took boxes out of the bags. He was looking over her and what she had chosen to wear tonight. She had in a dark blue head band that held back her long bangs, revealing her ears and all of her piercings. She wore a red tank top with spaghetti strings, showing off her tanned skin some. Solid blue eyes traveled further down to see the skin-tight jeans that showed off every curve from the waist down.

"So has Leo started the fire yet?"

Finns' eyes shot back up to Lily as she looked over to the ice mage. "Uh, yeah… he went out there to start it when I was letting you in."

Lily put her arms on her hips and let out a huff. "So that means he probably won't have it started by the time we get out there." Lily started for the back door when Finns' words stopped her.

"Hey, Lil?"

Lily turned to see Finn making his way closer to her. "Yeah?"

The ice mage stepped close to the older girl, a slightly smile over his face as he pointed to her ears. "You got more piercings? Last time I saw you, you only had four. What are you up to now?"

Lily blushed slightly as a hand went up to one of her ears, her fingers brushing over the metal piercings. "Oh, yeah… well… I've got six in. The pair you got for me and the ones Leo bought for me for Christmas."

Finn took a step back in shock. "Wait… what? Leo bought these for you?" Finn asked as he brought a hand to her ear, his cool fingers brushing over the newest piercing to Lily's' ear. The girl blushed a darker shade of red as she felt the coolness of his touch. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him look back at her.

"Um… yeah…. It was sort of a thank you too… for helping him out with school…."

Leo walked back into the house and raised his brows. "Why you couldn't just switch them out instead of filling your ears with holes, is beyond me!"

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes at Leos' statement. Finn smiled as he brought his hand back to his side. "I like it. It suits you."

Lily blushed as she looked away with a smile. Her hand reaching back up to the spot where Finn ran his fingers over her ear. "Thanks…"

Leo shook his head as he searched through one of the counter drawers, looking for matches. "You two are so weird…."

Lily looked back up to Finn and smiled as she pointed to the back door. "Well… I'm gonna head out there..."

Finn smiled back as he watched her leave the house. As he turned, he was met with Leos' stare. "What?"

"Dude… what was that all about?"

"What are you talking about? I was just looking at her piercings… there's no harm in that."

"You were touching her while you were checking her ears out!"

"So what?!"

Leo shrugged. "Fine… don't complain to me when Serena asks why you were touching another woman's ears."

Finn frowned as he walked over to the small bag of marshmallows, and the boxes of crackers and chocolate for s'mores. "Will you shut up?! Me touching her ears didn't mean anything! Just hurry up and get back out there with those matches!"

Leo smiled as he held up the small packet of matches. "No need! I found them!"

Finn and Leo made their way to the spot Leo had set up for the fire. Finn set down the two boxes and the small bag of marshmallows next to Lily, taking a seat next to her as they watched Leo kneel down to start the fire. They watched him for minutes, struggling to get the flames going.

Lily put her elbow up on her leg, resting her chin in her palm as she smiled. "Hey you know I can get that going in seconds if you want, Leo."

The blonde haired boy glanced up to the girl with a glare. "No thanks, dragon. I can do this on my own. I don't need your fire to help me get this bad boy going."

Lily and Finn watched as Leo cursed the fire for not starting up for him. The dark haired girl let out a sigh as Leo leaned in closer to the bottom of the fire pit. Finn spoke, slightly annoyed. "You know words aren't going to start that fire Leo… do you just want us to help?"

Lily lifted her head up, a smile over her lips as she moved her hand to the front of her body, her finger moving in the air quickly. Finn watched her spell out the word "Fire" and within seconds, the word burst into flames. Lily pushed the word forward to the wood before them, causing the blonde haired boy to fall back, his olive-green eyes wide.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" He said as he clenched his shirt tightly.

Lily giggled. "No, I'm just trying to get warm! By the time you would have gotten it started, I would have been a popsicle!"

Leo stood and brushed off his clothes. "I wasn't the one who told you to wear that stupid tank top!" He said as he stormed off to the house.

Lily called back as the blonde haired boy made his way inside. "Excuse me for coming straight here from work!"

Finn laughed lightly as he listened to the two argue. "Wow, somethings never change."

Lily looked to the fire, her eyebrows crossing as she spoke. "I swear he's just acting this way because you're back home. He usually isn't this bratty with me anymore…"

"Why did he go inside anyway?" Finn asked as he looked over to Lily.

Lily held her hands out towards the fire to warm herself up. "Probably wanted to make sure his precious eyebrows were still there." Lily looked over at Finn and began to laugh at her own statement along with the ice mage.

Finn held onto his sides as he laughed. "Can you see him without any eyebrows?!"

Lily spoke in between her laughs. "He'd probably try to get you to give him some of your hair to replace them! I can see it now!" The dark haired girl moved to her knees as she raised her hands up to Finn, her fingers reaching for his blue hair. The ice mage grabbed them as he laughed. Lily imitated Leo's voice as she spoke. "Come on man! Just give me a few strands of your hair! I can't go out looking like this! A few locks is all I'm asking for! Be the friend I know you to be and just give me some!"

Finn laughed harder as he listened to Lily imitating Leo as she reached for his hair jokingly. Lily continued. "I don't even care that your hair is darker than mine! I'll be making a statement! Or I could just dye it blonde! It'll totally work!"

The ice mage fell onto his back from laughing so hard, pulling the girl down with him. Lily laughed as she braced herself up with her now free hands on either side of Finns' torso. Her laughter subsided as Finn began to come down from his laughing fit as well. A slight blush came over her face as she looked at him. Finn wiped away a tear that escaped the corner of his eye as he spoke. "Damn, that was pretty funny. I could totally see him doing that too."

Lily smiled as she went back to her seat. "Yeah…. He's definitely a goon."

The ice mage sat back up and let out the last bit of his laughter as he rubbed his stomach muscles that ached now from laughing so hard. "It's really hard to believe that you guys were getting along while I was gone."

Lily smiled as she made a fist with her hand. "Well a couple of these helped me out." She said as she lightly punched Finn in the arm.

Finn smiled slightly. "Well it's good to hear you guys are finally getting along. And I'm glad to know he had someone to hang out with. So, thanks Lil."

"Psh… it's nothing… really…"

"No, I really mean it. I really do appreciate you being there for Leo when I wasn't. I owe you one."

Lily grinned as she spoke. "Well… I can think of a way for you to pay me back…" She said as she moved closer to Finn. The ice mage watched the dark haired girl move in closer, his chest beginning to tighten slightly as he looked at her face.

"W-what is it?"

Lily slowly began to move her hand across Finn, as if she was about to climb on top of him. The ice mage could feel his heart beating in his chest. _'Crap… what is she doing?! What am I doing?! Am I just going to let her do this?! Right now?! I mean… we're at Leos' house! I… I have to stop this before she does something, or worse, if I do something!'_

"Lil—"

The dark haired girl grabbed the small bag of marshmallows and held them up quickly with a wide smile over her face. "Play chubby bunny with me! Like we used to do when we were younger! Please?"

Finn stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth opened slightly. "…What?"

Lily pushed Finn lightly. "Come on! I want to see who can win this time around! So let's play! That can be thanks for me watching over Leo while you were gone!"

Finn sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know Lil…. Last time we did this, I just about died from choking on one of these things. Why don't we just make some s'mores?"

Lily stuck out her bottom lip as she moved closer to the ice mage. "Oh come on! I saved you then, I can save you again if you choke!"

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

Lily sat back down on her legs. "Fine… if that's what you want…."

Finn closed his eyes lightly. "Thanks."

Lily grinned as she glanced over at the ice mage, a giggle escaping her throat as she quickly made her move. The girl pushed Finn back onto the ground, her legs straddling his hips as her hands pinned his arms down. Finns' eyes shot open as he went backwards, his cheeks growing red at the sudden move by Lily. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Say you'll play the game with me and I'll let you up."

"Lil… get off… please…"

"Oh, come on Finn! Just say you'll play! It's not like you can get out of this… so just agree to do it."

Finn fought the urge to look down at the body pinning him down. Solid blue eyes shut tightly as he used all of his strength to turn the tables on the girl. He turned her over so that now he was on top, the one pinning her down by her wrists. The dark haired girl gasped slightly at his strength. Hazel eyes went wide as a blush came over her face. She could feel his grip tighten around her wrists as he held her in place for a minute in silence. Finn opened his eyes, looking down at the now vulnerable girl beneath him.

"Lil… you can't… you can't do this anymore…"

Lily half smiled as she raised a brow. "Ha… I can see that! You've gotten pretty strong at the academy."

The ice mage shook his head. "No. I mean…" He could feel his chest tighten once more, his insides flipped as he braced himself above the girl. '_Stop thinking about this situation… I have to just say what I have to say and let her go! If I keep this up any longer, I might do something I'll regret….' _Finn swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed. His voice stern and unwavering. "You can't keep doing this to me while I'm back."

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole… pinning me down thing to get me to do what you want… or just being all over me in general, like you used to be…. You just… can't do that anymore…"

Lily's smile faded as she looked up to Finn. "It… it was never a problem when we were younger… I didn't mean to upset you either… I just—"

"Look… things are different now…. we're not kids anymore and I… I have a girlfriend."

The script mage felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Her words struggled to escape her mouth in response to what she just heard. "You… you have a…. girlfriend?"

Finn slowly let Lily go, sitting up and staring away from her, his voice still slightly angry. "Yeah. So just lay off the whole trying to get me to do things with you. I'm willing to hang out with you but you can't act like a spoiled brat and expect me to go along with whatever you want."

Lily sat up slowly, disbelief still moving through her as she tried to wrap her brain around the idea of Finn having a girlfriend. "Yeah… I'm… I'm sorry… I won't do it… again… I promise…." A hand came up to her chest as she looked away. '_What's with me? Why am I feeling this way? Why does my heart hurt so much after he told me that?! I should… I should be happy that he has someone finally. He… he deserves it…'_ Lily quickly stood and wiped off her jeans from the loose grass that attached itself to her clothes. The ice mage glanced over to her as he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

Without turning around, Lily spoke softly. "I'm… going to check on that stupid lion… make sure he didn't get lost in there." Finn watched as she made her way inside the house quickly. Solid blue eyes turned back to the fire. Silence falling over him as he ran a hand up through his blue hair.

'_Damn it… maybe I was too much of a jerk when I said to lay off…'_

Lily swung open the door, her eyes catching Leo walking into the room. She growled as she stormed over to him, punching him hard in the arm. The blonde haired boy quickly brought a hand to the spot where the girl had punched him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?! You damn near burn off my face and I get a punch to the arm?! How the hell is that fair?!"

Lily grabbed Leos' shirt as she burned a hole into him with her hazel eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Who?!"

"Finn!"

"Oh… yeah… that…" Leo said as he brought his hand up to the back of his head. "So what? He has a girl now. What's the big deal?"

"I just made a fool out of myself and now he hates me!" Lily let Leo go and let her arms drop to her sides. "I just wish you told me beforehand…"

"I'm not your messenger boy! You two were the ones who decided not to talk to each other during the time he was gone."

"I know!" Lily snapped back. Her expression softening as she spoke. "Look… I think I'm just going to go home. I… don't think I can be here right now… I just need to be alone."

Leo watched Lily move past him, confusion coming over him. "What the hell went on when I was in here?" The blonde haired boy shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the fire outside, taking a seat where Lily sat beside a pouting Finn. "So… care to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened. Where's Lily?" Finn said as he stared into the flames.

Leo let out a sigh. "She decided to go home. Said something about her made a fool of herself. I don't know. Doesn't sound any different from how she usually is."

Finn remained silent for a long minute. His mind racing. '_I shouldn't have been that mean to her… I mean… it was funny how she was imitating Leo… and I let that happen… I should have said something then. Maybe I wouldn't have been so mean sounding… I'm such an idiot… she's probably not going to want to talk to me at all now. Wonder if she's still going to come to that party…'_

"Soo… still not gonna tell me what happened?"

"I told you… nothing happened… I just told her that I have a girlfriend now."

Leo frowned as he stared at Finn. "Somehow I don't believe you…. but I'm not going to press the matter. Let's just dig into these s'mores!"

Finn shoved the boxes and small bag towards Leo, uninterested in joining him. "All yours."

"Oh come on! Don't be so gloomy! So what if she left! We can still have some fun! Just us bros!" Leo waited a few seconds for Finn to respond before he wrapped an arm around the ice mages neck. "I said stop being so gloomy!" The blonde haired boy growled as he rubbed his fist on Finns' head roughly.

The ice mage began to laugh lightly as he attempted to escape Leos' grasp. "Alright! Alright! I'll lighten up! Just let me go already!"

Leo grinned as he released Finn. "Good. Now. Tell me more about this girl while I make my s'more. I want to know if this girl is good enough for my Finny boy."

* * *

Lily buried her face into her pillow, clenching each side of it tightly as she cried into it. '_Why does this hurt so much…? Why can't this feeling just go away?... why… why did you have to tell me that…?'_

Pantherlily opened the door to Lily's room quietly. His feet padding across her floor lightly. He could hear her sniffling into the pillow. The exceed grew concerned as he flew up to her head. "Lily? Is something wrong?"

The dark haired girl shook her head in response. The exceed half smiled as he placed a paw on the girls short, dark hair. "Come on. You know you can talk to me about this."

Lily sat up slowly, her hands wiping away her tears that didn't seem to end. Her cheeks were red and stained from the tears she shed. The girl grabbed her pillow and held it close to her aching chest. The black exceed moved to the girls side and sat down next to her. "Now then. What happened? I thought you were supposed to be at Leos' for his bon fire?"

"I… I was there. I just… I just had to leave."

"Why? What happened?" The exceed asked, concern over his face.

Lily bit down on her lip as her tears began to flow down her cheeks once more. She was unable to stop them or the pain she felt as she heard Finns' voice in her head. "Finn… told me that he had a girlfriend and got mad at me for acting like how I used to around him… I didn't mean anything by it… I'm just so used to being my old self around him… but now… I feel like I have to hold back on some of the things I do. And I think… I think he hates me now. Because I was acting sorta like a child."

Pantherlily looked up at the girl. "Well… you have changed quite a bit, and it sounds to me like you were just excited to have your best friend back and naturally went back to how you used to act around him. I wouldn't say that he hates you for what you did."

"You didn't see the look on his face when he snapped at me…"

Pantherlily put his paws together with a smile. "Do you want me to go have a little talk with him?"

Lily laughed slightly as she wiped her tears away. "No… you don't have to do that. But… I wouldn't mind a hug right now…."

The exceed smiled as he hopped off the bed, turning into his larger form with his paws out to either side. Lily sniffled as she stood up, wrapping her arms around the larger exceed and burring her face into his fur. She felt his paw move to the back of her head, rubbing it lightly. "I say just give him some space and try to act like you are now around him. Forget about how you were in the past. Just be yourself. You have turned yourself around Lily. You're not that spoiled brat that used to think very highly of herself. You've grown into a very beautiful, and smart woman. And you know that I'm not lying because you had me by the tail for many years."

The girl smiled once more, a small laugh escaping her throat. "I know. And I'm sorry about that. I was pretty stupid as a child. I always wanted to keep you by my side wherever I went. I thought that dragging you around by the tail most of the time was the way to do it. I know better now."

Pantherlily released the girl from his grasp. He looked down to her, eying the small tear that fell down her cheek as she looked back up at him. He smiled as he wiped the tear away. "There. You feel any better now that your cat has comforted you?

Lily nodded her head as she smiled. "Yes. Thank you Lily. I really needed this."

"Good. Now if you still are upset later tonight, don't be afraid to pull me up into your arms and give me a good squeeze."

"Ok… I will if I need to."

Pantherlily smiled before he changed back into his smaller form, heading for the opened door to the girls room. Lily waited for the exceed to leave before laying back down onto her bed, her arms bringing the pillow up to her face as she continued to cry. _'I don't know why I'm so heartbroken about it… I just… I just don't understand why I'm crying… why I just feel so hurt by it. I didn't care that he told me to not act like how I used to be… what hurt the most… was finding out that he has someone else…' _Lily lifted her head up slightly, her eyes half opened and full of tears_. 'Why is this bothering me so much? Why does it feel like my heart is shattered into a million pieces?' _Lily moved her face back into her pillow, her warm tears continuing down into the soft fabric. _'I wish I knew what was wrong with me….'_

* * *

**AN: Please don't forget to review and check out MsKtk's story Monster!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Chapter 29**

**Be prepared for a few things that happen in this chapter…**

**The next one is the chapter I wrote a YEAR ago when I first started this story! I have to write the beginning and ending for it, along with some minor changes to what I've written already, so that one should be up fairly soon! I can't wait to see how you guys react to it. and this one of course! :)**

**Depressica: lol everyone has their own opinion. And yes! The Bora drama continues with this exciting opening to the chapter!**

**Nyma: lol I know, I'm sorry I didn't have more in the last one! This chapter might make up for it! and like I said, the next chapter is basically almost finished! Just have to add and edit a few things before it can be posted!**

* * *

Rain walked down the stairs, her hands full of her and her mother's bags that were packed for the weekend. The blue haired girl set the bags at the end of the stairs, her blue eyes searching for her mother. She had seen no sign of Bora and wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. She wasn't sure if Juvia had brought up the subject to the man, but Rain wasn't about to take that chance. She knew better. They needed to escape, and this was the time to do it. Rain walked into the living room, eyeing Juvia on the couch, her hands folded neatly together in her lap.

"Mom… what are you doing in here? I thought you were getting your jacket so we could leave?"

Juvia looked up to her daughter, a smile on her face. Her eyes were empty, even though she recognized her own flesh and blood. "Rain, sweetie… what are you talking about?"

Rains' eyebrows crossed slightly as she made her way over to Juvia, sitting down beside her. "You said we could go to the party Lucy was throwing tonight. We were going back home to visit Finn… don't you remember?"

"Oh, Rain… Bora said that I was not allowed to leave this weekend. He had something special planned."

"Mom… please… we have to go. Now! Before he shows up…. Please… just come with me. He doesn't know where dads' house is so he'll never find us."

Juvia looked at her daughter, confusion in her voice. "Honey, this is our home. Why would we want to leave it?"

Rain stood quickly. "Do you not see what he's done to you?! He's completely made you forget all about dad and probably Finn soon! Please let's just go! I can't just leave you here! Mom…." Rain kneeled down in front of her mother, her hands grasping the water mages. Rains' blue eyes began to fill with tears out of fear. "I don't want to see you get hurt by this crazy man… please just… come home with me. We'll be safer there…. I'm begging you to leave with me."

Juvia smiled as she moved a hand to Rains blue hair, running it down slowly. "Sweetie, I'm perfectly safe and content where I'm at. And you should feel the same. There's nothing to worry about while we are in Boras' _caring_ and _loving _hands."

Rain stared back at her mother, the ice mages words unable to form. She had lost her mother to this man. She was no longer Juvia. She was under his control completely. Rain shut her eyes tightly as she hung her head. '_I have to get to dad… but I can't just leave mom. What can I do? What should I do?!'_

Rain slowly looked back up to her mother, a smile was still over Juvia's' face as she looked down at her daughter. "Mom… I'm taking you with me. I don't care what he told you. I have to get you out of here by any means necessary! If that means dragging you out to the car, then so be it! It's time I stood up to him… I'm not going to let him take you from me."

Juvia closed her eyes softly. "That's so nice sweetie, but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to leave this spot."

Rain stood slowly, letting her mother's hand go. "I'm going to put our bags in the car and then I'm coming back to get you." The ice mage turned and headed back for their bags. Rain could sense something wasn't right. Something deep within her told her this was too quiet. Where the hell was Bora? Rain stood in the doorway of the living room and foyer, her eyes scanning the area. Once the coast was clear, her eyes looked to the two bags at the end of the stairs. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _'I don't know where he is… so I have to make this quick.'_

The young ice mage ran to the bags, reaching down quickly for the handles.

"Where do you think you're going Rain?"

Rain's body shook as her eyes went wide. Her hand was inches away from the handle of her bag. The girl stood up straight slowly, clenching her fists tightly, hoping he would not see her fear as she turned around slowly. Bora was standing in the doorway to the dining room, a crooked smile over his lips as his arms were crossed lightly over his chest. Rain swallowed hard as she stared back at the man. "I'm taking my mom back home to the party a friend is throwing for us."

Bora pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and stepped forward towards Rain. "Oh, you are… are you?"

Rain watched as he made his way closer to her as he spoke, her own feet starting to shift towards the front door, some feet away. "I do remember your mother mentioning something about leaving… but I told her that wasn't a good idea. So she is staying home… with the_ two_ of us."

Rain kept facing Bora as she walked backwards, slowly making her way to the front door. "We are leaving. And there's nothing you can do to stop us. I know what you are doing… I've slowly started to figure it out. But now that I know… I'm going to tell someone about you."

Bora smirked as his eyes narrowed. "Oh, you have? So you know that there's nothing you can do to prove what I've done? There's no physical evidence you know. Not to mention, you wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize your brothers schooling? Would you?"

Rain glared back at Bora, her body shaking uncontrollably out of fear and anger. "My dad said he would put Finn through school if he had to!"

Bora let out a laugh. "There's no way that pathetic excuse of a man could put Finn through school!"

Rain could feel her blood boiling as he spoke about her father. "Don't talk about my dad like that!" She said quickly as she thrust an arm forward, sending an ice shard towards Bora. The man laughed as he dodged it easily. Rain turned on her heels, wanting to get to her mother quickly.

Bora reached out and grabbed the young girl by the arm, pulling her back to him. Rains' head snapped back towards him, her free hand grasping his wrist. She attempted to free herself from his grip. "Let me go! Let me go you creep!"

Bora grinned, showing off his white teeth to the girl as his eyes narrowed, a dark shade forming around his face. "I don't think so Rain. Besides, that attack was not so nice… I think your mother would hate to hear what you've done."

Rain could feel her tears falling down her cheeks out of fear. She struggled in his grasp. "I'm leaving with my mother! And there's nothing you can do that will stop me!"

Bora laughed as he held her in place. He waited until he was finished laughing before pulling the girl in close to his face, his eyes wide. "And pray tell, what is it that you can do to stop me, little girl?! I can see the fear inside of you. You've always been so scared of me. And with good reason. We both know there's nothing you can do to escape me or this house!"

Rains' jaw clenched tightly at his words. _'I have to try! I have to do something else to free myself from this crazed man!' _The ice mage glanced over to her free hand that held onto Boras' wrist. Her blue eyes shot back up to his dark ones as she began to form her ice magic with her free hand. "I will not let you keep us here anymore!" The ice mage shut her eyes and forced all of her magic power to push the man away with her ice magic. Her eyes opened quickly as she still felt his hand over her arm, a laugh escaping his throat. She looked to her free hand, the magic she had put forward disappearing just as fast as it had formed. "W-what…?! How—"

"You see?! You can't do anything to me! Do you honestly think I am stupid enough to be around an ice mage as powerful as you without any ice magic defenses?!" Bora held up the arm he held onto to show Rain his rings. Rain shook her head as she looked at the newest ring on his fingers. "Do you like it?! It prevents any ice magic from hurting me! You can form it all you want, but the moment it gets close to me, it just disappears! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

Rain growled as she crossed her eyebrows at the man. Her mind raced at anything she could do to possibly escape his grip. She quickly brought his hand holding her in place closer to her mouth, her teeth sinking into his hand. Bora yelled as he let the girl go, retracting his hand and holding onto it as the sting from her bite burned into his skin. He growled as he looked back up to her quickly. "That… was not so nice!"

Rain took her ice-make stance in front of the man. "I may not be able to hurt you… but I can use my magic to hold you off!"

Before Rain could make an ice wall to separate the two, Bora moved in quickly. He raised a hand and swung it across Rains' face, causing the young girl to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground from the force of his swing. "I've had just about enough of you and your attitude." Rain brought a hand up to her lip. It was pounding in pain as it bled. Her eyes looked to the evil man before her as he raised his hands at his sides, flames forming in each hand. "It will be easy to make your mother forget all about you… that's the greatness of hypnosis magic…. YOU WILL NOT BE MISSED!"

Rain shut her eyes tightly. '_This is it… he's won… I'm so sorry mom… dad… I couldn't beat him… I couldn't get away….'_

"BORA!"

Rain could hear her mother yell out his name, followed by Boras' yell of pain. Blue eyes opened quickly to see her mother standing before her, using her water magic to hold Bora's hands in place. Rain could see steam coming off from his skin as the water Juvia was producing burned with heat from her anger. The ice mage couldn't believe her own eyes. Her mother had snapped out of the spell. But how? How was she able to do it? "Mom?" Rain said with a shaky voice.

Juvia burned holes into Bora as she held him in place with her water magic. He scowled at her as he stared back. "Release me Juvia! I command you!" Rain could see one of Boras' rings begin to light up. Juvia winced as the magic began to take back the control over her mind.

"I will not let you hurt my child! I will not let go!" Juvia said as she closed one of her eyes, fighting back against his magic with the love she has for her daughter. The water mage glanced back over her shoulder. "Rain, get out of here! I'll hold him back!"

Rain stood up quickly, her head shaking. "I can't leave you! I won't!"

Juvia looked back to Bora who stepped forward, forcing more magic energy to his rings. "Rain, I can't hold him back for much longer. Please just go and get help! I will be fine!"

Warm tears formed in Rains' eyes as she brought her fists up to her chest. "But mom—"

"GO NOW RAIN!" Juvia shouted.

The young ice mage waited a second longer after her mother shouted before turning to the front door and opening it quickly, running away as fast as she could. Juvia smiled to herself. '_At least I know that you are going to be safe… I don't care what happens to me… as long as you are alright…' _Juvia looked to Bora as she released him from her watery grip. Bora quickly made his way closer to the water mage, putting a hand to her throat.

"How… _dare_ you defy me! I knew your daughter was stupid enough to do something against me… but who knew you would be able to snap out of my magic spell to help her escape…"

Juvia didn't fight back as he held her by the throat. Her eyes softened as they went blank once more. "I'm so sorry my love. I never meant to hurt you…"

Bora frowned as he slowly loosened his grip. "I must have been too busy focusing on my ice-make defenses I forgot to keep your hypnosis up. Giving you a chance to break out of it for a moment. That won't happen again…"

Juvia brought her hands to Boras' wrists, running her fingers lightly over the burns from her water magic. "I am so sorry my love. Let me tend to your wrists."

Bora snatched his hands back from Juvia. "You have done enough. I have more important matters to deal with."

* * *

Rain pushed through all of the pain she felt over her body. Her chest hurt from the lack of air as she ran all the way to the bus stop, her feet hurt from the lack of shoes, and her lip continued to pain her from the slap she received from Bora and his rings. The young girl reached the bus stop just before the bus was about to leave. The driver opened the doors to the girl and let her in. Rain reached into her pockets, pulling out some change. _'I have just enough to get me home…_' Rain looked to the driver who was about to ask her what was wrong. She quickly threw her change into the slot and made her way to the back of the bus, not wanting to talk to anyone. All she wanted to do was catch her breath and try to remain calm after all that had just happened. As Rain took her seat, her eyes looked out the window, dark clouds were beginning to form. The girl closed her eyes as she laid her head against the cool glass, unable to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks. '_Please be ok mom… I promise to get some help and come back for you. I won't let him hurt you anymore.'_

* * *

Gray watched as everyone around him drank and talked amongst themselves, having a good time in each other's company. He looked down at his phone, checking the time. He let out a sigh as he set the phone back down on the table, bringing up a cup of water to his lips. '_This isn't right… they should have been here by now… maybe something happened? No… don't think like that. I trust Rain to get them out of that house. Maybe they are just delayed in traffic… it is Friday night after all.' _The ice mage scanned the room once more, waiting a minute before checking his phone once more. _'Maybe I should just call her to make sure she's ok.' _Gray quickly went to Rains number and hit the call button, anxiously waiting for her to pick up. "Come on…. Come on… pick up…"

"_Hey, you've reached Rain Fullbuster, leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Gray ended the call and quickly slammed his phone onto the table. "Damn it." Gray looked at the time again. He growled as he tapped his fingers on the table. Loke made his way over to the ice mage and wrapped an arm around Gray's shoulders.

"What's going on? Why aren't you mingling with the rest of us and the kids? You do know that Lucy and I put a lot of time into getting this party set up at this place and the things we have planned for afterwards, right?"

Gray sighed as Loke took back his arm, taking a seat next to Gray. "Yeah I know… and I'm sorry that I'm not mingling with everyone. I'm just… a little preoccupied."

"With what?"

"With… Juvia and Rain…"

"Oh yeah, they were supposed to come to this too, weren't they? Where are they? They should have been here by now I thought."

"_That's_ the problem… they _should_ have been here by now. But I have no clue where they are since Rain isn't picking up her phone or answering any of my text messages."

Loke took a sip of his drink. "Well, maybe since she's driving, she can't get to her phone?"

Gray shook his head. "No. She would have at least told me that they were on their way before she left. I haven't heard from her all day… which makes me worry."

Loke waved a hand at the ice mage. "Oh, quit your worrying! I think you're just doing this since you haven't seen them in so long! Come join us and have a drink! Relax and let loose for once! Err… I mean… don't have a drink, since you quit and all… but come enjoy your time with us!"

Gray looked to his phone once more. "Loke… you know how you get those bad feelings in your gut, and they're usually right?"

Loke raised a brow. "Yeah, why?"

Grays' eyes shifted up to olive-green. "I think I've got that gut feeling that something went wrong when they were trying to leave…"

"Look, why don't you just come talk with the rest of us for a bit. If you don't hear from Rain in another half hour or so, we can come up with a plan to go get her to make sure they are ok. Sound like a plan?"

"And how do you expect us to come up with a good enough plan while everyone in here is drinking?!"

"Hey! I'm still on my first drink. One drink in me doesn't make me drunk. I'm not a light weight like Levy or Lucy." Loke stood and motioned Gray to follow him. "Come on. Take your worried mind off of the subject for a while. And if we need to leave, I promise I'll be right there with you."

"Yeah… ok…" Gray said as he reluctantly stood to his feet, shoving his phone into his pocket and making his way over to the rest of the grown-ups.

"WHAAAT?! YOU HAVE GIRLFRIEND NOW?! BUT… FINN! HOW COULD YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME ONE DAY! YOU CAN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Leviana cried out as she held onto Finns' arm tightly. Leo snickered as Finn struggled to free his arm from the girl.

"I'm sorry, Leviana, I'm still your friend though. Isn't that good enough?" Finn asked with a slight smile.

Leviana shook her head and began to pout. "No! It's not! You were supposed to be with me! And only me! That's how it was supposed to work! I love you Finn!"

Lily stepped over to the table where the two boys and Leviana stood. She spoke softly to her sister from across the table. "Leviana, we had this talk before, remember? You don't know what love is. Let Finn go."

Leviana stuck out her bottom lip further as she held on to Finn's arm tighter. "But… I _do_ love him…"

"Leviana… I think Gaje mentioned something about wanting to sing karaoke with you…" Lily said as she put a finger to her chin. Leviana gasped and let go of the ice mages arm, putting her own hands on the table.

"Are you serious?! Gaje wants to sing with me?!"

Lily smiled as she closed her eyes lightly. "Why don't you go ask him?"

"Kaaay!" The young girl said as she giggled, running away to find her brother. Leo laughed loudly as Lily let out a sigh, opening her eyes as she spoke.

"Didn't actually think that would work…"

"That was awesome! She's so gullible!" Leo said as he smacked the table.

Finn stared at Lily, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I didn't need your help. I would have been able to get her off of me eventually."

Lily looked over to Finn and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm sorry. It's just that she was holding onto you for the past ten minutes. It looked like you needed some help is all."

Leos' eyes shifted between the two. He spoke quickly to change the subject. "So! You guys excited to see Juvia and Rain? I know I am! Especially Rain! I haven't seen her in so long! I wonder if she still remembers me…. Oh my god… I think my life would be over if she ever forgot about me!" Leo said as he grabbed onto his blonde hair, throwing his head back dramatically.

Finn grinned as he brought his cup to his lips. "Will you stop being so dramatic?"

Lily giggled as she watched Leo pull at his blonde hair. "Yeah, I mean, we are all really excited to see them both. It's not just you Leo so calm down. Speaking of which… shouldn't they be here by now?" Lily turned back to Finn. "Have you heard from Rain at all today?"

Finn rolled his eyes at her question. "No. I haven't. If I did hear from her, I would have said so."

"I was just asking… geez…" Lily said under her breath. Hazel eyes went back to Leo. "So do you think we should plan something to do with Rain this weekend since she'll be home?"

Leos' face lit up as he looked back to Lily. "Yeah! Oh man! That would be so cool if we could just do everything with her! I don't even care what we do! I just want to get to hang out with her!"

"Well I was thinking we could maybe have a picnic in the park, or maybe take her out to dinner and a show or something?"

"Oh my god yes! Yes to all of those things!"

Lily half smiled. "We have to decide on one thing to do. We can't just do them all in a day."

Leo put his hands on his hips. "Says who?!"

"Leo she probably has to go back home on Sunday. That gives us tonight and tomorrow to hang out with her."

"I like how you both think she's gonna want to just hang out with just us. She has our father to visit too you know." Finn said with annoyance in his voice.

Lily looked Finns' way. "We are just excited to see her. We don't get the chance to see her often. Excuse us for wanting to be around her too, Finn. What's with you tonight?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"That's bullshit caz you're acting like a complete jerk."

"Says you."

Leo put his hands up before Lily could argue. "Ok, kids… lets calm down. Let's just try to come up with an idea to do with Rain that allows her to visit with your dad, and us for a good amount of time."

Lily snapped her fingers as she smiled. "I got it! Why don't we all take her out to dinner and then go to the Purple Flame Lounge?! I have a show this weekend, and you guys can come see me perform a new song! It'll be fun!"

"Fun for who? Rain isn't into all that punk, rocker music. She'd probably want to leave your show within minutes." Finn said as he looked at the dark haired girl. Lily clenched her fists tightly, her nails digging into her skin to hold back the tears from forming in her eyes.

"I don't know what crawled up your ass since you've been back, Finn Fullbuster, but you don't need to act like a fucking jerk to me!"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just being honest Lil."

Lily shook her head as she quickly walked away from the two. "You're an asshole!"

Leo watched Lily walk away into the other room of the small building his parents had rented out for the night. His jaw dropped in disbelief at the two friends. After Lily was out of sight, the blonde haired boy looked to Finn. His head hung down as solid blue eyes stared hard at his drink. "Wow… dude…"

"What?" Finn snapped.

"That was cold… even for you… why _are _you acting this way towards her? I mean… it wasn't just now. All week you've been weird around her."

Finn moved a hand away from his cup as he tried to explain himself. "Look… I just… I don't want her to get too close to me again…"

"So you have to act like a jerk to her to do it? That's not right." Leo said disappointedly.

"What else can I do?! I think I still have feelings for her and with her all over me, it's hard for me not to do something when she gets like that! I had to be this way. It's the easiest way to keep her at a distance."

Leo grabbed his drink off from the table. "Sounds to me like it's the easiest way to lose a friend." Finns' eyes widened as he heard Leo speak so seriously. He looked up to see Leo shaking his head as he walked away from the table. The ice mage ran a hand through his blue hair, letting out a sigh of frustration.

'_I should just go say I'm sorry… I'm not trying to be so mean to her… I just… I don't trust myself around her.' _Finn sighed once more. He looked in the direction Lily had stormed off to and took in a breath. "Might as well go apologize…"

* * *

Gray looked down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time since he had been at the party. He clenched it tightly in his hand. '_That's it… something is wrong. I've called her three times now and she isn't responding to any of my texts… I have to go see if she's ok. My gut is telling me something isn't right.'_ Gray's dark eyes looked around at the small group in front of him as he took a step backwards. He was almost glad everyone around him was drinking. It was a perfect cover for him to get out of there while they tried to talk over each other's drunken state. The ice mage quickly made his way to the front door, nothing else in his mind stopping him from leaving at that moment.

Gray made his way to his car with haste, starting his car up just as he sat down in his seat. He didn't pay attention to what traffic was coming his way as he sped out of the small parking lot, heading straight for the freeway. His foot pressed hard against the peddle, forcing his speed to pick up. '_Don't worry Rain… I'm coming to get you and your mother. Nothing is going to stop me from getting you two back. Its time I did something right.'_

Gray eyed the speed limit sign and grinned. "Yeah, right. I've got somewhere to be." He said as he continued his increased speed on the open highway, rushing to his daughter and wife's aid.

* * *

Finn stopped just before the other room that Lily had gone into. His hand reached up and hesitated. _'Rain was right about me… I ran away as far as I could to try to get away from these feelings… but they were waiting for me right here when I got back. All week I've been fighting with myself… telling myself that they weren't really there. In reality… I'm just lying to myself. But how can I be in love with two women at once? It's not fair, or right for that matter…. I have to get rid of these feelings I have for Lil. I'm with Serena. I'm happy with her. I should just come out and let her know everything.'_ Finn took in a deep breath as he opened the door to the small kitchen available to the guests who were renting out the party room at the time. Her back was to him as she rested her hands on the counter. His stomach flipped as he walked quietly over to her.

"What do you want? Come in her to snap at me some more?" Lily said as Finn approached, her nose able to pick up on his scent the moment he walked into the room.

He looked down, guilt coming over him. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I've been acting like a jerk to you all week."

"Heh. That's the understatement of the year." Lily said quickly.

Finn looked at the dark haired girl, lifting a hand to her shoulder to turn her around. "Look, Lil. I'm trying to say that—" Solid blue eyes went wide as he looked into hazel. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stared back at him. She looked so hurt. '_Why… why is she crying? And why does she look so hurt? Did I really affect her that much by what I said?'_

Lily brushed Finns' hand away from her shoulder. "Look, if you're here to be a jerk again, just save your breath! I was getting ready to leave this party anyway. I don't want to hear what you have to say if it's just going to be mean comments. I'll get together with you and Leo tomorrow about—"

The ice mage moved his hands to Lily's' cheeks before she could finish her sentence, pulling her in close to him as his cool lips pressed against hers. Hazel eyes went wide as Finn held her in place. After a minute, her body began relax, hazel eyes closed softly as her own lips pressed back against the ice mage. Her hands reached up to his shoulders slowly as Finn began to push past her lips with his tongue, wanting to taste the girl he held onto.

Lily's eyes shot open as she came back to reality. She pushed the ice mage away lightly and brought a hand to her lips. Her eyes stayed on his as she shook her head. "No… no, no, no…"

Finn reached out to her as she took a step back. He could see tears forming in her hazel eyes once more. "Lil, please… let me explain…"

"No! Finn… please… just… I don't do this… you have a girlfriend… I… I don't want to come in between you two. I'm not going to be that person!"

Lily raced for the door, wanting to put as much distance between them as fast as possible. She could hear him call out for her to wait, but she didn't listen. She wanted to get out of there. Her heart was pounding, her head began to race with thoughts. She was so confused. She wanted to kiss him back further. She didn't want that kiss to end. But how could she want that? This was Finn. Yes they have kissed before, but this time was different. Why did it feel so different from before? And why did she want it to go further? The dark haired girl shut her eyes as she made her way outside of the building. _'I have to stop thinking about this! I'm not going to be the person who ruins a relationship! I just want the old Finn back'_

Lily heard a heavy sigh a few feet away from her. She opened her eyes as her hand fell from her lips, looking over to her side to see Leo staring up to the darkening sky. "Leo? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just bummed… I don't think Rain is coming… I saw Gray leave a few minutes ago. He seemed like he was in a hurry… that got me to thinking…." The blonde haired boy looked down at the ground. "She isn't coming tonight… which means… I'm not going to see her at all this weekend. Who knows when I'm going to get to see her again…."

Lily wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "You really care about her… don't you?"

Leo sighed lightly. "Yeah…."

"That's really hard to believe coming from you." Lily said as she walked over to Leo.

"Well… I do. I know I go out with a lot of girls…. But it's just because I'm lonely. I feel like I have a part of me missing…"

"And you think Rain can make all of that better? What if you find out that she's just like every other girl you go out with?"

Leo shook his head as he looked up to Lily. "No. she's different. That's what makes her so special." His eyebrows crossed slightly as he looked over Lily's face. "Why is your face all red? And… were you crying?"

"W-what?! It is not red! I just…" Lily took a step back as she brought her hands to her reddened cheeks. "I need to head home. I have to get up early and open up the shop since my parents are going to be gone this weekend."

"That… doesn't really explain why your face is all red…" Leo said as he raised a brow to Lily.

"S-shut up Leo! I'm leaving so just leave me alone!" The dark haired girl turned and ran to her car.

Leo watched her with confusion over his face. "What was that all about?" His head turned as he heard panting and footsteps coming from the front door of the building. "Finn?"

"Where's Lily?" He said as he looked to the blonde haired boy. Leo pointed a finger to the car that left the parking lot.

Finn cursed as he put his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone quickly. "Damn it!"

"What the hell is going on, dude? Lily just came out here and was acting all weird, said she had to go and left. Now you're out here looking for her. What the hell happened in there?"

Finn waved a hand, dismissing Leo. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Leo."

Leo threw his hands up into the air and let them fall down to his sides. "Oh sure! You can leave me too! No biggie! Let's just ignore Leo and what he is askin'!" The blonde haired boy began to pout as he watched Finn get into his own car and leave as well. Leo sighed as he went back inside, his feet moving slowly. He walked up to the open bar that was accessible to them and grabbed three glasses from behind the counter. He eyed an open bottle of wine nearby and grabbed it as well. Leo pulled out the cork and poured a small amount of wine into one of the glasses. He sighed as he put the bottle down and reached for the filled glass. The blonde haired boy tapped his drink against the other glasses before raising his glass into the air. "Here's to you guys… the best friends a guy could ever ask for…. Thanks for being here for me guys…." Leo brought the drink to his lips, swallowing the liquid quickly. He sat down in the seat next to him as he sighed. "This would have been more fun if you guys were here…."

* * *

**AN: *le gasp!* what do you guys think of Rain finally getting away? But Gray is rushing to her aid! Oh man… wonder whats in store for the next chapter… PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! You guys are amazing and I really appreciate your reviews and love for this story!**

**Shout out!**

**Also don't forget to check out Monster, by MsKtk! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Chapter 30**

******SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER******

**Ok so, yes… there is smut in here. A whole lot of it. lol. I had written this chapter over a year ago when I first started writing Beautiful with You and really only had to make a few adjustments to it, add a beginning and ending part, and I'm just going to warn you now, it does end on a cliffhanger. *Insert evil laugh* I have part of the next one written out (also written over a year ago lol) but once again, I have to make some adjustments and add in more of the chapter. so hopefully I'll have that done soon as well.**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I worked very, very, very hard on it. I mean, this is more smut that I've written than ever before and I really took my time with this one so please…. REVIEW! Tell me what you think! It really means a lot to me. Your reviews drive me to write more of this story and try to get chapters posted up weekly. So I just want to thank you all for those who do review!**

****And we will find out more about Gray in the next chapter! This one was just too long to add his part in lol****

**bubblegum12899: lol well I'm not going to spoil what's gonna happen with Bora and Gray, but we will see what happens in the next chapter. I promise. And I think you will like the end of the chapter. Hate it, but be very excited for what is about to happen. And I think Leo has been my favorite character throughout the whole story. not saying I don't love the rest, but I just love him the most lol and yes! All of the reviews help greatly! :) thank you!**

* * *

Finn rushed through his front door, calling Lily for the seventh time since they both had left the party. His call got sent straight to voice mail once more. The ice mage growled as he waited for the recorded message to end. "Lily! Please pick up! I need to talk to you. Just… call be back or answer, damn it! I'm not going to stop calling you until you do!" Finn hung up and let out a breath, his hand running through his blue hair. '_What the hell was I thinking?! I fucking kissed Lily! I mean, obviously I wasn't thinking when I did it… I just… I couldn't help myself. Something inside of my stupid head told me to just go for it._' Finn gripped his hair as he threw his head back. "I'm such an idiot!"

The phone in his other hand went off just as Finn finished his sentence. Solid blue eyes looked down quickly to see who was calling him. They went wide as he saw Lily's name across the screen. Finn quickly pressed the answer button, forcing the phone close to his ear. "Lily?!"

He could hear her shaky voice on the other end. "_Finn… please… stop calling me."_

"Lily, please! Let me explain everything! I really need to—"

"_Oh, let you explain everything? Now why should I when I asked you the same question and was denied the chance to explain myself?"_

Finn closed his eyes tightly, guilt washing over him. "Yes, I know I don't deserve this chance… but… you've changed Lil… please… just… be the better person and let me speak."

The ice mage heard a long sigh, followed by silence on the other end. Minutes went by before the dark haired girl spoke. "_Fine. Speak."_

"You… you wouldn't mind coming over to my house… would you?"

"_Finn… I really can't… I have to get up early for work and—"_

"Lil… just… give me one hour…. An hour is all that I'm asking to talk."

"_Just one hour?"_

"Yes, please… I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to."

"_Oh, god… please don't do that…."_

"So… is that a yes? You'll come over?"

Lily let out a long sigh. "_Yes. But only for an hour. After that time is up, I'm leaving_."

"Fair enough. An hour is all that I'm asking for."

* * *

Lily stood at Finns' front door, her fangs biting down on her lip as she hesitated ringing the doorbell. She could feel her stomach doing flips as she became nervous. '_He just wants to explain himself, calm down… there's no need to get so nervous like this… besides… you're only going to be here for an hour. Nothing is going to happen besides talking.'_ Lily brought a hand up to her lips, her fingers brushing over them lightly as a blush formed over her cheeks. The dark haired girl quickly shook the memory from thought._ 'Stop it! Stop thinking about what happened! He has a girlfriend… something like that… isn't going to happen again…'_

Hazel eyes looked to the doorbell. The script mage took a breath and pressed the button. It didn't take long for the ice mage to answer the door. "Lil! Thank you so much for coming by… I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest as she avoided the solid blue eyes that looked at her. "You have exactly one hour starting now." She said as she stepped inside the house. Finn closed the door behind her and walked with her into the living room.

"Do you want to talk in here or another room?" Finn asked as he gestured towards the couch in the living room. Lily frowned as the smell of cigarettes filled her nose.

"Um… could we just go to another room? I can still smell those awful cigarettes your dad smokes in here… and I'm pretty sure the couch is filled with its stench."

Finn looked to the couch, not thinking about how she could smell everything with her sensitive nose. His father had not been home since this morning and was surprised she could still smell the scent of smoke in the room. "Um, yeah, is… my room ok? That's about the only place that probably won't smell so bad. Not to mention I don't know when my dad is going to be home and… I kinda don't want him to over hear us."

Lily shrugged her shoulders as she set her bag down besides the couch in the living room, turning on her heels and making her way up the stairs to Finn's room. The ice mage followed a few steps behind her, his mind racing. '_Ok… so I need to explain why I kissed her… I have to tell her everything… everything about Serena, how I still feel about her…. I just need to lay everything out on the floor.'_

Lily stepped into the ice mages room, his scent was almost overwhelming for the girl as it filled her nose. Lily closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the intoxicating smell she loved so much. '_It's been so long since I've been in here….'_ She had forgotten how mad she was at Finn in this moment. She had forgotten why she came over. Forgotten all about the kiss they shared for a moment in time. All that ran through the dark haired girls head was the smell that lingered in the room she stood in. '_I've really missed it… just being in here….'_ Finns' voice entered her mind, snapping her out of her trance.

"You can sit down on the bed if you want."

Lily snapped her head to Finn, her eyes narrowing. "I actually wasn't thinking this would last that long."

Finn shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to his bed, sitting down on it lightly. "Well… you did say I had an hour to talk. I was thinking I'd use up every minute you gave me."

Lily rolled her eyes as she made her way to the bed, her hazel eyes catching a glimpse of something on his mirror. Her feet stopped in place as her eyes looked to the small picture. Her finger came up and pointed to the mirror. "Finn… is…. Is that her?"

Finn looked to Lily and then to the mirror. "What? Oh… yeah… that's Serena."

Lily walked slowly to the dresser mirror, taking the picture into her hand. She stared at it in awe. "She's… _beautiful_."

Finn hung his head down, his eyes shaded as he listened to Lily speak. The dark haired girl smiled as she looked over the platinum blonde girls' picture. She once again forgot about how angry she was at the ice mage. Lily put the picture back in its place in the mirrors wooden frame, taking a seat beside Finn on the bed. "She really is pretty Finn. What's she like? She looks like she would be a really nice person… really down to earth…"

Finn clenched his fists tightly as he heard Lily's' words. His mouth opened slightly to speak, but his words failed to form at that moment. The ice mage could feel his heart pounding in his chest now. "She is… but…" Finn lifted his head and looked towards Lily sitting next to him. Her head was turned towards Serena's picture, she was still admiring the girl in the photo. "She's not you."

Hazel eyes went wide. Lily could feel her heart skip a beat in that moment when the words left Finn's mouth. The dark haired girl turned her head slowly, her mouth opened slightly. Hazel stared into solid blue for a minute. She could feel Finn's hand slowly making its way over hers. "What… what do you mean?"

"Lily… do you have… feelings for me?" Finn asked slowly. He saw the red blush form over Lily's cheeks.

"W-what?"

"Look, I just… I want to know how you feel about me. Seeing how when I kissed you earlier tonight at the party, you _did_ kiss me back."

"Well… I did that… because…" Lily tore her eyes away from the ice mage, her eyebrows crossing. "I don't know why I did it, ok?! I was just frustrated and… it just happened. I did stop it you know. One kiss doesn't mean anything."

Finn's hand gripped Lily's tighter, causing the girl to turn her attention back to him. "Lil… the fact that you kissed me back _must_ mean you have some feelings for me."

Lily scoffed slightly. "That's… impossible…"

"Why is that impossible?! People's feelings change over time. Just be honest with me."

"I am being honest with you! I… I don't know… how I feel about you…" Hazel eyes cast downward as Lily thought to herself. '_Do I really not know how I feel about him now? I mean… something is different inside of me whenever I see him now. Ever since he came back, something feels different… I just… can't put my finger on it.'_ Lily looked back up to Finn. "Besides, why do you care? You have a girlfriend remember? A very pretty one at that. Why can't you be satisfied with being with her?"

Finn kept his hard gaze over Lily, his eyes shifting back and forth between her hazel eyes. "Like I said before… she's not _you_." The ice mage saw shock come over the girl once more, not as intense as the first time, but he could tell she was surprised by his answer. '_I… I have to just show her…. I can't keep holding back. She has to know… I… I still love her….'_

Finn took this opportunity while the girl was still in shock and made his move. He quickly moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, his own body moving swiftly on top of hers. He watched her the whole time. She was in shock, but let all of this happen. "Lily…"

"Finn… what…. What are you doing?"

Finn cupped Lily's cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb over her soft skin lightly. He could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks with his cool hands. His forehead leaned in and settled onto hers. Finn's solid navy blue eyes stared back into hazel, burning with lust and want.

"I wanted to tell you… no… show you… that I still have feelings for you. I don't want to hold them back anymore. I'm tired of just brushing them off to the side. I thought that being with Serena would make me forget all about you… but as soon as I came back home and saw you… all of those feelings came rushing back to me. And… I knew right then… that it was you. It's always been you."

Lily's' face softened at his words. "Finn…"

He had loved her ever since they were young, he had wanted to tell her so many times the way he felt about her. How much he truly cared. He knew it was pointless. She had become famous at a young age, she was so smart, so beautiful. Lily could have anyone she wanted.

But now, now she was with him. She was with him in his own bed. He had never felt so vulnerable in his entire life. Even after she had used him countless times, he always seemed to come back to her. It couldn't be helped. He had imagined this for years, thought about this over and over in his head.

Lily had looked just as vulnerable, if not more as she laid under Finns over powering body. This feeling inside of her was different. She had been with plenty of other guys over the years, but somehow Finn was different. She had always seen him as a brother figure, knowing him since he was born. She was always so oblivious to his feelings until he told her he loved her at the convention.

Finn braced himself above her body, his head settled gently on hers. She breathed in his scent as he laid on top of her warm body. It made her stomach flip and turn every time she breathed it in. He smelled cool like the ocean, and his skin was as cold as ice. She knew it was to be expected from ice wizards to be cold to the touch, but Finn was… unique. Compared to her ex, Finn was cold, but his body had a sense of warmth to it; like the way the water felt as the sun shined down on it for hours.

His scent drove her senses wild; Ice, mixed with ocean and rain watery smells. Lily closed her eyes gently as Finn's head moved slowly, nudging his nose against her skin to move her head ever so slightly. Lily instinctively turned her head to the side, revealing her whole neck to him. His nose brushed over her cheek and back to her ear. Finn looked over her metal studs she had put in her ear over the years.

He smirked as he counted them all. Instead of making her look like some punk, rocker chick, it somehow… made her look sexier to Finn. For so long he had wanted to make his feelings known. He had told her he loved her almost a year ago. But now… now he could show her that he still loved her. Even after everything. He couldn't escape these feelings for her. Even if this was just a one-time thing, he didn't seem to mind. He didn't care if it was about to make things between them awkward, he wanted this. He wanted to show her what love could truly look like. What it looks like when someone really loves another.

Lily could feel his cold lips brush over her metal studs, sending chills down her whole body. When she felt his tongue run over each one of the metal earrings, her body would shudder. Her face became hotter with each passing second. It felt strange for Lily to be the one to receive attention like this. Usually she would be the one making all of the first moves, setting everything into motion.

Even when she was with Chrono, she would have to be the dominate one. Finn was doing that job for her. He had moved her hands above her head and pinned them down with one of his hands as the other brushed her long, dark bangs away from her neck. When did Finn become so… forceful? She had always seen him as a weakling who sucked at using his magic.

But now, he was built, his magic had improved greatly, and he was showing her how he felt. Years of feelings for her bottled up inside of him, they were finally beginning to show with each touch he made on her body.

Lily gasped slightly as she felt his lips move down to her neck. Her soft and sensitive skin screamed silently as Finn's cold lips were gently placed on the middle of her neck. They sat there, kissing lightly. Lily opened her eyes halfway and glanced over to Finn. Her voice was soft as she spoke to him.

"Finn… stop now… please… if you do that…"

Finn's voice was cool and deep as he spoke back to her. "Do what, Lily?" Finn put his lips together and blew lightly on her neck, sending a small bit of his ice breath onto her burning skin. "Tell me what would happen if I do this…" His lips came back down on her neck and began to suck on the chilled spot lightly. A small gasp escaped her mouth as her face turned bright red. Not one man had ever done this to her. It was a whole new sensation for the dark haired girl.

The truth was, she had grown fond of him. Her feelings had slowly began to form for him after he told her he loved her, when he left home for the Rune Knights Academy, and after Finn had returned home. She knew she was being selfish by using him so many times for all the wrong reasons, but she knew he would always be there for her. Even if she didn't realize it was because he really loved her. Perhaps she had always been fond of him. At a young age, she had stood up for him, placed him upon a pedestal and was even unable to perform when he left her.

In reality, she was afraid. Afraid of getting close to someone. When she was younger, she could still remember what her parents had gone through. She didn't want to go through the same thing, so she would just go through guys. Even her ex wasn't a serious thing to her. Looking back on things, Finn was there for her at every turn. She didn't realize it, but he had wrapped her up inside of his heart all those years ago. Without her knowing it.

'_I want you to embrace me with that same warmth… the love you have kept for me over these years… Finn…' _ Lily thought as her body began to react to Finn.

Finn could taste every bit of her soft and sweet skin, and there was something about this fascinating taste that he wanted to get more of. He wanted to taste every inch of her body. He wanted to make her feel even more vulnerable to his touch. Finns' head moved away from her neck slowly, his solid blue eyes looking at the new mark on her tanned skin. He moved his face closer to hers and stared into her hazel eyes once more. He could tell just by the look in them, she was ready. She wanted to take him like she would normally take any man she was with. But he wasn't going to let her. Not this night.

Finn smirked and pushed himself up from her body. He grabbed either side of her waist and pushed her up closer to his head board.

"Finn… what are you doing?"

Without a word, Finn moved her arms up closer to his head board and began to freeze her wrists in place. Lily's eyes widened and moved up quickly to see what he was doing.

"What the hell?!" She said annoyingly as she struggled to free herself from the ice that bound her to the dark wood piece. Lily swung her head back around to face Finn. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Finn finished casting his icy hold on her wrists and looked back down at Lily's blushing face. Her fangs were bared as she looked at him in annoyance. That's the look he has known all his life. The look her father would get any time he was angry as well. Finn let out a laugh as he watched her try to free herself once more.

"And what exactly is so funny?" She said with glaring eyes.

After a minute of laughing, Finn leaned in close to her face, making Lily lean back against the pillow she was under. Finn noticed she had no more room and inched even closer to her, careful not to let his body touch hers. He smirked evilly as he spoke coolly.

"I bet no one has made you feel vulnerable Lil…. You always were the one to make the first move in anything we did. What's it like?"

Lily's hazel eyes burned into his. "What's what like?"

Finn smiled as his mouth moved back to her ear, whispering into it softly. "What's it like to have someone dominate you? I know you've never felt this way before. No one has dared go against you like this…. How does it feel?"

Lily's heart began to race faster as the heat started to consume her entire body. She squirmed underneath him, she wanted out of the icy bindings. She wanted to jump him and make him suffer for putting her through all of this.

"Heh… like I'd give into you. I can handle anything you dish out." Lily said with a cocky attitude. Finn grinned and brought a finger up to the spot he made on her neck.

"Really? Caz for a moment there… it felt like you were giving into me…."

Lily turned her head away from the ice mage, leaving Finn to lean back and stare at this girl bound beneath him. His eyes looked down to the silk shirt she had on that day. It was a short sleeve, button down silk shirt, a dark blue, almost black color. His eyes looked back up for a second to see if her gaze had come back onto his. When he noticed she had fixed them on something in his room, he made his move.

Finn moved to the side of the girl, leaning on one arm. Lily chose to ignore him and kept on looking off into the distance.

"I'm not giving into you… you're gonna just tire yourself out."

Finn smiled as he leaned in close to the spot he marked. "That's fine… by the time I tire myself out… I will have already made you _finish_ for _me_."

Lily's eyes widened at his statement, not believing he had just said those words to her. What happened to the shy kid she used to know? The one where she knew she could get away with anything, and he would still end up coming back to her. This Finn beside her, he was no longer that young boy. Lily could feel her heart pounding in her chest now, wanting nothing more than to break free so that she could once again, regain the upper hand like she was so used to.

Finns' cool lips distracted her from her own thoughts as they made their way down from the marked spot to the crook of her neck, kissing every little spot along the way. Lily bit down on her own tongue lightly, not wanting the soft sigh to escape her mouth. She kept her gaze fixed on the opposite side of the room.

Finn looked over as he began to nip at her skin, he knew he was getting a rise out of her, he could feel her body shudder with each kiss, each nip. With his free hand, he moved it over the silk shirt, all the way to the bottom. He began to slowly undo each button, making sure to keep the shirt closed still as his hand made its way up through the buttons. Lily glanced down and pondered why he had not just ripped the damn thing open already. I mean… that's what any other guy would do. Or her for that matter. She could get another shirt just like that one.

Finn took his time, not rushing one thing he did. Lily smirked as Finn had just finished unbuttoning the last button of the shirt. She turned her head and snickered.

"You know Finn… you'll never get me to finish if you don't do anything. I'd say you've already lost this bet."

Finn's lips curled at the corners of his mouth. "I'm just getting started Lily… I will make you surrender to me…"

Lily could hear the cockiness in his voice, masked by his ability to remain cool under pressure tone. The free hand that had made its way up her shirt, tilted her head back in the direction she was staring off too, allowing Finn to suck on the new spot at the crook of her neck. Lily cringed as she felt heat rushing to her face once more. His cold mouth over her hot skin was secretly driving her crazy. She could tell he was using bits of his ice make magic to keep his mouth cool for her.

As her mind fixated on his mouth, she didn't seem to notice his hand forming a cool, icy mist around it, almost like he was about to perform an ice make spell. The hand now covered in the icy mist, slipped under the newly unbuttoned shirt, sliding down slowly to the bottom.

The coolness surprised Lily as she gasped softly, not knowing what was going through Finn's head as he continued to claim her soft skin. He had made sure not to touch her skin with his hand, only letting the mist brush over as it flowed down to her stomach. His hand stopped at the end of her shirt, causing Lily to assume he was going to take the damned thing off.

Once again, he did something she did not expect. He had placed his chilled hand on her bare skin, causing her to breathe in sharply. He caressed her stomach with his palm, all the way over to her side, gripping her body lightly. She could feel Finn's body move closer to hers as he gripped her. Her eyes closed as she felt his lower half touch her thigh. Her mind was going crazy. She wanted to be free from these binds, but at the same time, it was… enjoyable. Though she did not want to admit to it.

Finn held her there for what felt like an eternity to Lily; his tongue moving up from her new mark all the way up her neck. She clenched her teeth together and inhaled through them, moving her head slightly as his tongue reached her jaw. Hazel eyes turned to face solid blue, the ice mage could see them burning once more. He honestly didn't realize it was this easy to get a hot headed and stubborn girl like her going.

Finn released his light grip on her side and brought his hand back up slowly to her face. He stared back into her beautiful eyes as his fingers brushed over her cheek slowly and tenderly. He noticed her eyes shifting back and forth between his blue ones, occasionally glancing down to his own lips before returning to his eyes.

"Kiss me." She said softly and slightly demandingly. Finn grinned and leaned in close to her face, his nose brushing against hers. Lily could smell him again. Ice and water that smelled like the ocean. Why should he get all of the fun with his mouth? She wanted to "taste test" him as well. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as Finn inched closer to her hot lips.

Just before his cool lips were able to press against hers, his thumb brushed between them, making Finn lean back slightly to look back into her eyes.

"No." He said coolly and defiantly. He continued to run his thumb over her lips in a circular motion, watching her face grow angrier and hungrier by the second. Lily glared up at the man leaning over her.

'_How is he remaining so calm through all of this?! I could have had my way with him by now… if only I can get him to release me from this state…'_

Just as her thought left her mind, her lips curled into a toothy grin. Finn raised an eyebrow as his thumb stopped on the center of her lips. Lily took this opportunity and opened her mouth slightly. Just enough to take his thumb fully into her mouth. When Finn tried to reclaim his thumb for his own, Lily bit down to keep it in place. Finn smirked and tilted his head slightly.

"Clever girl…"

Lily shrugged her shoulders as she continued to smile with his thumb in her mouth. Finn could feel the heat surrounding his thumb as it rested inside Lily's mouth. After a minute, Lily began to swirl her tongue all around it, sucking on it lightly. Finn wanted badly to withdraw his thumb, but a new sensation was coming over him now. The feeling from his thumb traveled down his whole arm, and all throughout his body. His own body responding to what he was receiving.

As the minutes passed, Lily started to release her toothy hold on his thumb, moving her head slightly as she sucked a little harder with each movement. Finn knew exactly what she was trying to pull and had a trick of his own he wanted to use on her. He laughed lightly as he was about to reclaim the upper hand on her. Lily stopped moving her head for a second, confused at the laugh he let out. Suddenly, she could feel ice forming in her mouth. It slowly became too much for her as she released his thumb from its hot prison.

Lily let out a scoff as she glared at Finn. "That was a dirty move… turning your thumb into a "thumb sickle" is totally unfair!"

"And keeping my thumb in your mouth with your fangs isn't?"

Lily grinned and moved her leg up slightly, rubbing it against his pants. "At least you enjoyed it…. Besides… that's what you get for not kissing me."

Finn smiled and reached up to her bindings, breaking them off from the wooden head board and removing the ice from her wrists.

"Oh what? We done with this foreplay already?"

Without a word, Finn took hold of her wrists and pulled her up from where she was laying down on the bed. Lily didn't bother fighting back since she knew he could easily put her right back into that position. She did not want to be in that vulnerable place again, so she went along with what he had in store, interested in what he had planned for her next.

Finn sat up himself and lifted her off the bed, holding her right at its edge with his legs hanging over. Her silk shirt had opened up slightly, showing off one of her crimson red bras she always liked to wear. Finn's eyes traveled up, looking through the open space between the buttons up to the smirk on Lily's face.

"See something you want?"

Finn's silence was humorous to himself, but Lily found it quiet annoying. First he was dominating her, binding her to the bed with his ice magic, then refused to kiss her, and now he sits there just smiling and staring. Lily could feel herself getting frustrated and gripped either side of her shirt, opening it quickly to show off her red bra with her chest sticking out slightly, begging to be touched.

Lily held her hands in place as she shifted her weight to one leg, raising an eyebrow to him in a "do you like what you see" kind of look. Finns' hands went to her thighs and lightly traveled upwards. They slid slowly over her bare skin, travelling up to her arms and slowly sliding the silk fabric off her shoulder and down her arms. Lily's eyes were on his the whole time.

His gaze followed his own hands until the last bit of clothing came off from her wrists. His eyes came back up to meet hers as he rubbed the wrists he had just bound not minutes ago. He pulled her wrists behind her back, allowing him to pull her in closer to the bed.

Lily was about to say something when she felt the all too familiar coolness forming over her wrists once more. This time, behind her back.

"Finn…"

"Yes Lily?"

Hazel eyes glared down at him as she spoke. "You do know what you're doing, right?"

Finn smiled as he quickly pulled her down onto one of his legs, forcing her left leg to bend and fall onto the bed beside his body, while the other stretched out in between his open legs. A blush came over her face as the surprise attack threw her off guard.

She looked down and noticed one of Finn's hands had caught her left breast, holding it gently while the other, gripped her butt. She was thankful she had her jeans still on. Thankful she wasn't wearing just a skirt and panties. Finn leaned his face in close to her chest, kissing the space in between them, and breathing in her sweet scent. Lily wanted nothing more than to grip his dark blue hair instinctively. She wanted him to tear off that bra and take her body into his mouth.

Once again, Finn wasn't going to be that nice. His hand slowly began to move in a circular pattern with her breast, slowly building her up. Lily gritted her teeth as her face grew hot. Finn closed his eyes as he moved his mouth over her crimson bra, not bothering with his magic this time, he wanted her to feel the heat now. Even through her bra, Lily could feel everything. She could feel his thumb gliding over the fabric as he moved his hand, she could feel him sucking on her gently and his tongue moving around his mouth.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Lily tilted her head back, arching her back slightly and forcing her chest forward more to meet his hand and mouth. Her lips opened slightly as she let a soft moan escape her throat.

Finn's hand that rested on her bottom, proceeding to move up her arched back, running cold finger tips across her skin lightly, just enough to make her shudder once more. Lily gripped her hands as her icy binds behind her kept her from tearing this man apart for teasing her like this. She waited for the moment when his fingers would undo her bra strap in the back, she thought then he would have to release her bindings to get it off.

Instead, Finn let his fingers wander over her backside. Tracing every outline he could find, leaving a cool trail of water droplets from the ice formed on the tips of his fingers. Her body was definitely hot to his touch, He could see the sweat starting to form as he continued to work her breasts with his hand and mouth. It also helped she was getting mad and flustered with him. But he was enjoying this. He took pride in the work he was doing to her. Bathing in each and every touch he made to make her feel hot.

Finn's hand on her back slowly found its way down to her rear and gripped it firmly. Lily's eyes widened as he started to move her hips for her on his leg, forcing her lower half to grind into his thigh, meeting his movement against hers. All while he closed his eyes and continued to suck and fondle her breasts with his hand and mouth.

'_I…I can't believe he's doing this to me…'_

Her mind couldn't believe what was going on, but her body knew how to respond to Finn's actions. Her breathing became light panting as her legs began to move her lower half against him, allowing Finn's hand to loosen its firm grip. As Lily grinded herself against his leg lightly, Finn detached his mouth from her chest and looked up at the beauty before him.

"You want me to let you go from those bindings?"

Lily brought her head down to look back at Finn as she continued her steady pace, still matching his movements. The new found friction between them was slowly building her up. "Yes…"

Both of Finn's hands moved down to her hips and gripped either side of her. "You want more, Lily?"

Her voice was slowly giving into him with each response. "Yes.."

Finn grinned as Lily's head moved down closer to his face, her lips aching to be touched by his own. They were inches away from what she wanted when Finn stopped everything and pushed her off of his body, holding her out just at arm's length.

Lily's face flushed in aggravation. She was more than ready and yet he was going to play this game with her.

"Why are you being so mean to me Finn?!"

"You still sound like a child, you know Lil?"

Lily's teeth bared as he looked at her coolly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Finn stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to walk backwards until her hands met the wall of his room. Finn reached back and froze the bindings around her wrists to the wall now. His eyes looked straight into hers.

"You think that I am being mean to you by not giving you what you want."

"Well you are!"

"How is this any different from when we were kids? Only I was the one in your place back then."

Lily's eye brows crossed slightly as she looked up at him. "What are you talking about? I was nice to you. All the time! This… this is just teasing and torture."

Finn leaned in close to her face, his expression deadly serious. "Now you know how it felt all those years. Tonight… I'm going to tease you. I want you to know what it feels like to be teased…. I have a feeling no man was able to make you feel this way. Am I right?"

Lily's face turned a dark shade of red as she turned to look away from his gaze. Finn continued to speak as he ran his hands over the front of her stomach slowly.

"I'll bet… no man has ever kissed you… here…" His fingers stopped just over her belly button, waiting a second before moving down to where her hip bones started to show from her tight jeans. "…here…" His hand wandered down slowly. Slowly traveling over her thigh only to stop and come back up on the inside. He stopped his hand movement as his fingers landed on the area between her legs. "Or here."

A soft gasp made its way out of Lily's throat. Her fangs bit down hard onto her lips to keep the rest in. It was true that no one had ever kissed her in those places. She simply got what she wanted from a man, and didn't really see the point in foreplay. She wasn't in love with them, so why should she have wasted her time on them?

Lily didn't want to give Finn anymore satisfaction in his work so she shut her eyes tightly.

"Tease me all you want Finn! I'm not going to give into you! I refuse to beg to anyone! Even if—" Lily stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

Finn smirked as he leaned in close to her exposed neck, letting his chilled breath fall over her skin as he exhaled. "That's ok Lily… I have ways of making you beg. You know I learned more than just how to improve my magic while I was away."

As Finn began to attack her neck once more with nips and light kisses. Lily's arms tried desperately to break free. Finn could tell she was trying to escape and pressed his body against her forcibly. Lily's eyes widened as he became even more forceful by biting down on her neck hard, as if to try to tell her to stop trying to escape. She was his play thing right now, and she was to deal with it.

Finns' hand that was on the front of her jeans moved up to the small button, undoing it slowly, along with her zipper. Lily could feel his hand starting to slide the small zipper down and crossed her legs, closing them together tightly.

Finn knew this was going to be a bit of a challenge for him with the tight jeans she had on. He let go of her neck and looked at the defiant girl standing before him. He took a step back and began to remove his own shirt and loose pants he was wearing. Lily watched him, and as her heart began to race, her face blushed brightly.

"What are you doing?!"

"What's it look like? I'm taking off my clothes because yours are coming off next."

"Like hell they are!"

Finn threw his pants off to the side so he stood before her in just his boxers, he put his hands on his hips and smirked. "I don't think you really have a choice in this matter Lil."

Lily blushed a deeper shade of red as what he stated was true. She was bound to the wall and there was really nothing she could do at that moment. He could take her right there if he pleased, to which she would have been fine with, at least then she would have her release.

No, instead he walked back up to her, and without a second thought, Finns lips crashed down onto hers. Hazel eyes widened but then softened quickly as she tasted him.

'_He tastes… so different… and why does it feel like I'm melting? Shouldn't it be the other way around? He's the ice wizard… and I'm the hot head who should be making him feel this way….'_

Finn's tongue pushed past her lips and ran over her fangs, gently gliding it over the sharp edges. Lily could feel chills running down her spine and heat rising from her lower half. She could feel one of his hands running up her stomach, over the middle of her chest, gently moving over her neck and all to cup the side of her face. He was being gentle now. Like before all of this teasing. His kiss was passionate, wild, and sweet all at the same time.

He was tasting her lips, her tongue, everything. Every inch of her mouth. His mouth was keeping her distracted from his other hand that had slowly worked the top of her jeans down to her thighs with each passing minute. After a certain point, the jeans slid off her smooth skin and fell on top of her feet. All while Lily was kissing him back with just as much passion and lust.

Finn was the one who broke the kiss first, both panting slightly for more air. He used his hand that was cupping her face to move her head up slightly so he could trail kisses down her jawline, down her neck, and a straight line down her almost naked body. Lily was panting and burning with desire. Finn stopped his kisses right at her belly button, only to stick his tongue out and swirl it in a circle around the small oval. Her body was getting tingles as she squirmed. He glanced up at her and saw that she was watching him intently.

He smiled and moved his head over to her hip bones that were now even more present as they were just covered by a thin piece of red fabric. He chuckled as he slid a finger under the thinner part of her underwear.

"Matching set huh?"

Lily smirked as her face flushed. Finn's blue eyes moved back down to the red fabric, moving his attention to the center between her thighs. He smiled as she watched him, she was waiting in anticipation, wanting him to do it.

Finn stood back up and placed his forehead onto hers. She nudged him with her head softly, wanting his lips on hers again. He willingly placed his lips back over hers to distract her once more as his hand moved over to her waist, resting just beside it for a moment as a cool, icy mist began to form around his fingers.

His icy fingers started at her hips, slipping just an inch or so under the red underwear. He moved them slowly over her skin, moving down as he came closer to her center. Lily broke the kiss to let out a gasp as she realized he had his hand in her panties, and using ice magic on them didn't help her situation either.

"Finn… don't…"

"The funny thing about being teased and tied up Lily…" He smiled as he moved closer to her ear to whisper. His fingers slowly made their way into her hot core as he spoke. "… is that you don't get a say in the matter…"

"Aah!" Lily's moans were music to Finn's ears. He thought it would be a fun idea to use his magic on her throughout the night, but this, this was just the icing on top of a beautiful, delicious, sweet tasting cake. Her head went back onto the wall as he worked her with his fingers skillfully, wasting no time finding her sweet spot.

He casually went back to sucking a new spot on her neck as he listened to her soft moans. She felt so hot and tight over his fingers as they worked her up. Finn fought the urge to just rip off all of their clothing and take her there.

Minutes went by and Lily could feel herself getting worked up quickly between his fingers, the ice magic he was using on them, and the mad mouth this boy had on him.

"Finn… please.. stop…"

Finn ignored her and quickened his pace with his fingers, causing Lily to moan louder. She shook her head slightly as her muscles began to tighten up with each second.

"I can't… take this anymore… Please…!"

Her breaths were becoming heavy, and Finn knew he was bringing her close to the edge, dangerously close. Beads of sweat were dripping off from her forehead. She glanced over at him with pleading eyes.

"Finn, please… I'm so close…"

The ice mage stopped all of his movements at once. He ripped his hand out from her underwear and with his other hand, placed it over her icy bindings. Lily let out a loud gasp at the sudden disappearance of his cool fingers. Everything he had built up within her, had vanished in a matter of seconds.

"Do you promise to behave yourself if I let you go?"

Lily nodded quickly and no sooner did she nod, his hands unfroze her bonds. Lily brought her hands around and placed them on his bare chest, feeling it for the first time that night since everything had started. She could feel his heartbeat which seemed to be beating fairly normal for someone who was clearly just as in the mood as she was.

Finn wrapped his arms around her body lightly as her hands ran up to his broad shoulders slowly. Lily leaned in close and breathed in his scent. There it was again, that scent. It drove her even madder now. She wanted a different taste of him because of it. Her plump lips kissed his bare chest gingerly, moving up towards his neck.

Finn closed his eyes lightly and began to breathe in and out calmly, trying to keep himself from taking her at that moment. He wanted to make this last a bit longer. So many times, throughout the years, he imagined this, dreamt this. He wanted to savor this new feeling between them. His calming thoughts were cut short as he felt fangs dig into his flesh. His own throat betraying him as he grunted loudly.

Lily took the upper hand and bit down into his neck, sucking on a sensitive spot just as Finn had done to her. Lily smirked as she could hear his soft moans leaving his mouth. The sly girl slid a hand down his chest and went straight for Finn's boxers, gripping him lightly. Finn's hand gripped her wrist and squeezed, Lily smirked as she leaned back slightly.

"What's the matter Finn? Caught off guard there? Can't handle a little teasing?"

"You know… that cocky attitude of yours is about to change."

He removed her hand away from his body and picked her up by the waist, carrying her back over to his large bed. He threw her on top of it, letting her bounce for a moment before climbing over her quickly.

"If you try something like that again, I'll bind your hands again for the rest of the night. Do you promise to be good _now_?"

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Fine… I'll be good."

"Good."

Finn quickly moved his head down and claimed her mouth for himself. Lily was ready for him this time as she moved her hands up, gripping his hair, moving her head slightly to the side to get a better angle.

Finn began to get lost in his own thoughts as his body could no longer keep its cool with her free hands touching him now. '_I don't know much longer I can hold myself back… this is what I wanted for so long after all…'_ The ice wizard's hand went over her bra and tore it off. Lily smiled to herself.

'_Good… Now I know that I'm getting you worked up Finn… it's just a matter of time before you crack and give in…'_

His hand wasted no time and went straight for the red fabric still lingering on Lily's lower half. Finn gripped the material and yanked it hard, tearing the one side and removing it quickly from her body. She was completely naked now. Completely vulnerable.

Finn broke the kiss and braced himself up with his arms on either side of Lily's body. She was panting for air as she looked back up at him. Her hands had fallen close to her ears. Finn's eyes traveled down slowly, noticing the marks he left on her. His gaze began to move lower over this woman's body. He watched her chest rise and fall with each pant, wanting to devour her breasts with his mouth again.

'_I have to get the upper hand again. She's making me lose myself. And I'm not going to let her win that easily.'_

His body moved down further, his arms sliding down his bed sheet as he went. Lily's eyes watched him, still hungry for more as the heat was coming back to her whole body. She knew where he was headed, what he was about to do to her. This is not what she had planned. He wasn't about to crack over her naked body, oh no. He was about to torture her even further.

Finn found himself staring at all of Lily. Her entire body from head to toe. He ran his hands over her thighs slowly, inching closer to her center as he slowly spread her legs open, just enough for him to fit into. He kissed her inner thigh, trailing kisses as he made his way to her center.

Lily's eyes were burning into him. She had never experienced this before and she was completely embarrassed, but at the same time… she wanted this. She wanted him to make her feel something more. She felt the cool breath as he hovered over her. She shut her eyes tightly and threw her head back onto the bed as Finn took her into his mouth. His cool tongue pushing into her hot core, tasting every inch he could reach.

Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as the shock of pleasure was rushing all over her at once. Her back arched slightly as he worked her up once more. Lily moaned loudly as this blissful sensation brought her to new heights. All this time… all those men she had been with. Not one, not a single one, had made her feel this way.

Finn's teasing only got worse for Lily as time went on. He would bring her so close to her sweet release and then stop what he was doing, causing her to lose everything he had worked up to. Her body was shaking, burning, yearning for that one thing. Lily's claws dug deep into the sheets, her fangs bared. She stared down at Finn who was staring up at her, smiling to himself.

"God damn it Finn… why can't you just finish me off?! This is torture!"

"Like I said Lil… this is payback for all those times you used me. And you know there's only one way I'll end this all… I want you to beg for it."

Lily growled and threw her head back onto the bed in frustration. Not seconds later did her mouth open to let a moan escape it as Finn picked up where he left off. Her hips bucked slightly, wanting more from him. Finn simply moved along with her hip movements as his hand ran up her body. It came across her right breast and began to tease her gently.

Lily bit her tongue, not wanting to let out the words she desperately wanted to shout out. She didn't want to be the one to give in first. Lily's eyes widened as she suddenly felt the presence of both his tongue and his cool fingers pleasuring her center. It now became too much for her. She knew she was getting close once more, she knew he was going to stop it all if she did not give in. he was going to continue his torturous battle with her body.

"Finn… please…. I'm… begging you…"

Finn's head came up with a smirk. "What was that, Lil?"

Lily shut her eyes tightly as she said it a bit louder. "I'm begging you! Please! Don't tease me like this anymore! I need you to fuck me!"

With the words that left her sweet mouth, Finn slowly left her body, standing up to remove his boxers and freeing himself from his own restraints. Lily was panting heavily, her body sweating lightly. As Finn climbed back into the bed, he took one of her wrists, pulling her exhausted and wanting body upright, allowing himself to move behind her as she sat in front of him waiting.

Lily was thinking he was going to put her into the reverse cowgirl position. At this point, she honestly didn't care. She just wanted him to take her. She wanted the release that he kept building up inside of her.

Finn crossed his legs as he sat behind her, reaching under Lily to grab her by her thighs, he pulled her into his lap.

'_This is it… he can't resist me now… he's caved in as much as I have!'_

Finn set her down in his lap and wrapped his arms around her chest, holding her close against his body. He could feel how hot her whole body had become, how it shook with desire. He also felt the claws of hers dig into his legs in anger.

"What.. are you doing Finn… why won't you just take me already?!" She said angrily through gritted teeth. Finn kissed her shoulder and moved his head silently over to the crook of her neck. His cool tongue ran up her tanned skin, flicking it off from her ear lobe lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

"I never said I was done teasing you Lily." His hands slowly made their way to each one of her breasts, rolling them slowly and gently, teasing every part of them.

"No… no… no… please….!" Finn could hear the agony in her voice as her own hands cupped over his, trying to force one down to her center. Finn's hands stayed in place as he sucked and nipped on her ear. Lily's panting starting up again, her soft moans leaving her sweet throat; Finn tried desperately to tone them out, the more he heard them now, the closer he was to taking her.

Lily could feel his arousal on her backside, she wanted so badly for him to be inside her now. But he was controlling the strings. There was no way she could win this battle.

Lily's hips began to rock back and forth slightly in his lap, feeling him against her backside drove her to keep a slow and steady pace. One of Finn's hands slowly moved down her stomach, only stopping when he reached her core once more.

Lily's head flew back onto one of his shoulders as she moaned. Finn's own body started to sweat along with hers' as she sat upon him. She had become a beautiful, hot mess in his lap, and he was loving it. He loved having this power over her.

Finn kissed her ear before he whispered into it. "You're so beautiful Lily…"

Lily couldn't help but grip his legs, rocking her own body harder into his. "Finn! Pleeaase! Just do it!"

Finn's own hands began to become rougher with her body. His voice was deep and serious sounding. "Tell me what you want. Say it Lily."

Lily shut her eyes tightly and yelled up to the ceiling. "I want you to fuck me!"

Finn couldn't keep his own body under control anymore. Hearing her scream to him in blissful agony was too much for him to hold back any longer. This girl had been the one he was after all his life, and god damn it he wasn't going to waste any more time teasing her. He quickly repositioned them both so that he was on top of her. He pressed his body against hers as he kissed her wildly. Her hand came up and gripped his hair tightly as the other reached around to his backside.

He teased her one last time as he rocked himself against her center. Lily broke their wild, hungry and passionate kiss.

"Finn! Just do it!"

Finn started to reach over for a small drawer in his nightstand when Lily grabbed his wrist. She leaned up and kissed him, shaking her head. She brought his hand back to one of her breasts and moved her hand to his shoulder. Finn gripped her breast with one hand and the bed sheet with the other. He knew this would probably come back to bite him in the ass, but there really was no stopping now. No turning back.

Finn took his hand away from her breast and gripped himself as they kissed, lining himself up with her entrance. The ice mage broke the kiss and propped himself up, both panting heavily. He took one last look into those hazel eyes. They were half open, glazed over and watching him back.

Lily's arms wrapped around his neck once again and pulled his face down beside hers. She could feel his heart pounding just as fast as hers as their chests touched. Finn rested his head on her shoulder, his own eyes half opened as Lily whispered.

"Please… Finn…" Her voice was much softer now, still full of lust and yearning.

Finn shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, his hand gripping the bed as he slowly entered her. Lily gasped loudly and dug her nails into his skin. Finn entered his full length into her hot core and waited, allowing her to adjust to his size. The sensation took her over the edge, she was climaxing before anything had even begun.

'_Why am I… this has never happened to me before! Was it just all from the build up?.. Oh god… I'm not going to last long at this rate!'_

Finn grunted as he felt her finish immediately. He forced himself to ignore it and began to rock his own body against hers slowly. Lily's body was overflowing with ecstasy as Finn made love to her. He kept his pace steady and constant, not wanting to hurt her in any way. Minutes went by and Lily quickly wanted more. This feeling inside of her was overwhelming and she couldn't get enough of it.

She wrapped her legs around his and ran her hands down his back. Her soft hands pushed down on his backside as her legs pulled him in closer. Finn brought his head back up and took her lips into his own, claiming every bit of her mouth. His movements started to increase in speed and roughness slowly.

Even though she wasn't a virgin, and clearly he wasn't either, this felt different to Lily somehow. Was it that she was having feelings for him starting to form? Right now, she didn't care. This was the best sex she had ever had, and right now, she was truly being loved by another.

Their bodies began to move with each other's as time went on. Finn would increase his pace, but then slow it back down. He was rough as he thrust himself into her but then ever so gently, make sweet and passionate love to her once more. It was so much for her senses that she was being driven to the edge again.

Lily started to moan out his name as her release was nearing her once more. She could feel her whole body beginning to shake. Finn wrapped his arm around her back and lifted her up quickly. He sat on his legs as he let gravity bring her back down on top of him. Lily cried out in pleasure as this was the time she could share in the dominance.

She put her hands on either side of his shoulders and threw her head back as she rode him. She could feel one of his hands staying at her hip while the other moved to one of her breasts. His mouth making quick work of the other one as he thrust himself up against her movements.

It didn't take much longer for Lily to reach her climax once more. She wrapped her arms around Finns' neck as she made one final thrust down onto him. Her moans echoed through his room. Finn gritted his teeth as he felt her insides caving in. He thrust himself up into faster and harder as he couldn't hold back his own release from happening.

He too, wrapped his arms around her body and held her in place as he moaned out her name. The two sat there panting heavily, their bodies completely spent. Finn fell backwards onto his back, allowing Lily to fall over his chest. Her eyes began to slowly close as exhaustion was slowly taking her over.

As sleep began to take them both, Lily's' ears picked up a faint sound coming from outside. In between her pants, she spoke softly. "Finn… do… you hear… that too?"

Finn brought his arm up and over the girls' shoulders, pulling her in closer. "It's just the rain…."

Lily glanced out his window. She didn't realize that it had begun to rain outside. Of course, she was a little preoccupied for some time. Hazel eyes grew heavy as sleep took over her exhausted and spent body.

* * *

Rain pounded on the front door to her father's house as the storm raged on. "Finn! Dad! Please… let me in!" The girl looked to the driveway. There were two cars in the driveway. One was Finns' but she could not recognize the other. Rain turned back to the door as the rain came down harder on the girl. "Finn! Please!" Tears rolled down her cheeks once more as her hands fell to her sides. "Let me in…" Rain turned slowly and sat down on the stone steps before the front door. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hung her head down, letting the rain beat against her skin._ 'I don't know what else to do… dad's car isn't here… but Finn is… maybe he went to bed already? I can't get a hold of anyone since I left without anything… what am I going to do? I can't stay out here all night… this stupid rain won't go away and my feet hurt so bad… I just wish I knew where else I could go…'_

Rains' eyes widened as a thought entered her mind. She stood up quickly and started to run. She made her body push past the exhaustion and pain. '_There's one more place I can try… so please be home!'_

* * *

Leo smiled as he set a bottle of champagne into a small bucket of ice. "There. Now I just need to get someone over. Seeing how my night has gone so well so far." Leo pulled out his phone and went through numerous numbers in his phone until he stopped on one. "At least I know you're up and willing for anything." The blonde haired boy smiled as he started to call a girl from his phone. The girl answered quickly.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey… what are you doing right now?"

The girl giggled as she heard Leos' smooth voice speak on the other line. _"I'm just at the bar right now, hanging out with some girlfriends of mine. Why? You a little lonely tonight?"_

Leo walked past his front door and grinned. "You could say that." He stopped and walked back to the door, opening it up and looking outside at the sudden rain storm that rolled in. '_That's weird… they weren't calling rain at all tonight…'_

"_Well… if I come over… what should I expect from my lion?"_

Leo stared out into the front yard, the rain coming down hard and loud. '_Damn… it's really coming down hard…'_ Leo kept his hard gaze out on the yard as he spoke. "Well… I have some champagne cooling right now… but you know as well as I do that… it…."

"_What? Leo speak up… it's hard to hear you right now." _

Leo's eyes narrowed as a figure made its way closer to the front steps to his house. He quickly turned the outside light to see who it was. Olive-green eyes went wide as he realized who had made their way up to his front steps. His jaw dropped, words unable to form.

"_Hello? Leo? You still there?! Hello?!"_

Leo watched as Rain stopped just before the steps of his house, her mouth opening slightly. "Leo…"

* * *

**AN: What a cliffhanger. :) **

**Please review! And hopefully I can get the next chapter posted soon! **


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Chapter 31**

**And here are some more goodies for you all ;) ***Some smut at the end of the chapter!*****

**I read over the chapter, hopefully I caught all the mistakes… if not I'll fix them later.**

**Shout out! MsKtk has FINALLY posted another chapter for Iron Gray! *happy dance* please go check it out! The fight between Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel is quite the read. So go support her and give her some reviews as well!**

**bubblegum12899: teehee.. thank you. I hated leaving it off on a cliffhanger with Leo and Rain… but this chapter will make up for that ;) and! And …. There is awesome Gray and Juvia stuff toooo!**

**Depressica: lol well thank you for enjoying it. I only hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**BriniNicole268: yes! All of the smut with Finn and Lily! I love it! as for Serena… I'm not going to say. I don't want to spoil future chpts! And fear not… in this chapter…. Gray FINALLY meets Bora and sees Juvia. :) I hope you all will enjoy what I have written.**

* * *

Leo dropped his phone and quickly thrust open the front door. He didn't care about the rain that stung his skin as he raced to catch Rains' exhausted body. He caught her as her legs began to give way, her body completely exhausted from running to find some help. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he held the girl up by her waist with his other hand. Leo helped the girl inside, taking her straight for the couch. He set her down and moved his hands to her shoulders. "Rain! What are you doing here?! Oh my god… what… what happened to you?!" His voice full of concern as he ran a thumb over her lip lightly, seeing the small cut. Rain turned her head away slightly.

"It's nothing…" She said softly.

Leo moved his hand to her chin, pulling her face back to his as he looked at the cut once more. "Rain… this isn't nothing. You have a cut on your lip, you're soaking wet, and you don't have any shoes on! You look like you just ran away from something. Now don't lie to me… tell me what happened… wait—" The blonde haired boy said as he stood, holding up a hand to the girl. "Let me go get you a towel!" Leo ran past the couch and down the hallway to the small linen closet, opening it quickly and grabbing a couple of towels for the soaked girl. He quickly made his way back to Rain and threw a towel around her head, another around her shoulders. Leo sat down next to the ice mage and began to rub the towel up and down her arms. "Alright… what happened?"

Rain kept her gaze down at the floor as she felt Leo rub her skin lightly with the towel. His gentle touch was a pleasant feeling that she welcomed after running so much out in the rain. "I did run away from home… I had to get out of there… because… my mom's boyfriend…" The young girl fought back her warm tears as she spoke. "He was brainwashing my mother. He was controlling her and when I was trying to get her to leave with me to come to your moms' party… he cornered me and told me that we weren't going anywhere… I… I tried to fight him off… but he has these magic rings that can counteract my ice-make magic…."

Leo watched Rain speak, his hands pausing on her arms. "Did… did he hit you?"

Rain nodded and continued. "I thought… I thought he was going to kill me. He said it would be easy to make my mother forget all about me… but that's when she snapped out of his spell and held him back for me. I didn't want to leave her… but… she told me to. I just… I just left her there…" Rain's hands came up to her face, cupping it lightly as she cried. "I just ran like a coward… I didn't try to help her when she had him… I just ran…. What if he did something to her?"

The blonde haired boy could feel his blood boiling as he listened to Rain speak. The thought of that low life laying a hand on her was unforgiveable. Olive-green eyes shifted to the sobbing girl, realizing now that she was crying into her hands. His heart ached for her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, comforting her. Leo moved off from the couch and knelt down in front of Rain, his hands moving to her wrists and pulling them down from her face. "Hey… hey…" Olive-green looked up into blue, tears rolling from them. "Your mom is a strong person. And so are you." Leo smiled as he moved his hands to the towel over Rains' hair. He began to run the towel from side to side, drying it out lightly. "You left that house with nothing but the clothes on your back. And from the looks of things… my house wasn't your first stop."

Rains' eyes cast down as she spoke. "No… I tried to get my dad or Finn to answer the door to my house… but no one answered."

Leo raised a brow. "Well that's weird. Your dad left before the party was over and so did Finn. Of course, neither of them said where they were going. Your dad looked really concerned though."

Rain looked back up to Leo. "Do you think I could try calling him with your phone?"

"Yeah, of course!" Leo took his hands back and searched over his own clothes, his eyes narrowing as he tried to remember where his phone was. A second later, Leo snapped his fingers and stood quickly. He ran to the front door and picked up his phone that he had dropped when he ran out to Rain. The blonde haired boy went back to the girl quickly, handing her his phone.

"Thank you." Rain said softly as she entered in her father's phone number quickly.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if there's some dry clothes for you to wear."

Rain watched as Leo ran back down the hallway, disappearing into a room. She turned back around and waited for her father to answer the phone. She closed her eyes lightly as she listened to the phone ring continuously.

* * *

Gray pulled up to Juvia's house, his dark eyes looking towards the windows. The ice mage quickly put the car in park and opened the driver's side door. As he closed it and made his way to the front door, the phone he had left on the passenger seat lit up and began to go off.

Gray walked up to the house slowly, his eyes glancing inside the window once more before knocking on the door. "Rain. Juvia." The ice mage knocked once more. He raised a brow as the door cracked open slightly. '_It's open?_' Gray pressed the door open more, taking a step inside as he looked around. '_This isn't a good sign…._' The ice mage closed the door behind him quietly, slowly making his way further inside the house. He dared not say another word as his eyes landed on the two bags at the end of the stairs. They widened slightly as he saw them, his fists clenching tightly. '_I knew it… something went wrong… but where are they? Juvia's car is in the driveway… but so is another car that I don't recognize.'_

Gray walked past the living room door, his eyes widening once more as he stepped back. He stood in the doorway of the living room, his eyes glued to Juvia who sat on the couch, her arms down at her sides, her eyes blank and empty. He quickly rushed to her, his hands gripping her shoulders. "Juvia! Are you alright?! Where's Rain?!"

The water mage slowly looked up to Gray's concerned expression. Her voice low and slow as she spoke. "Who… are you? Who… is Rain?"

Gray crossed his eyebrows as he looked down at Juvia. "What has that maniac done to you?" His head hung down as he loosened his grip on her shoulders. '_I should have acted sooner…'_

The ice mage snapped his head back to the doorway as he heard the wicked chuckle coming from Bora. Gray stood up straight, his eyes piercing into the wizard. Bora cracked a smiled as he spoke. "_You_ must be the ex-husband… Gray was it?"

Gray clenched his fist tightly. "Hate to burst your bubble, pal… but we're still technically married. I never signed the papers."

Bora shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into the room, his eyes closing lightly. "Doesn't matter to me. She's already forgotten about all of you. No more Finn, no more Rain, no more _you_." Bora's eyes opened back up as he walked up to Gray. Their dark eyes matching each other's. "So if you don't mind… my precious jewel and I were just about to leave." Bora extended this hand to Juvia. The water mage turned her head to him, her hand reaching up slowly to his.

Gray snatched the dark wizards' wrist and gripped it tightly, pulling it away from Juvia's reach. "Don't you dare lay another finger on my wife."

Bora smirked as he looked at Gray seriously. "What are you going to do ice mage?"

"I'm taking my wife and daughter out of here, and away from you." Bora threw his head back, a laugh escaping him. Gray watched him in confusion. "What are you laughing about, you creep?"

Bora brought his head back down, his eyes wide as he spoke. "Rain isn't here!"

"You're lying… her bag is still—"

"That idiot of a girl left this house with nothing! Well… I shouldn't say that… her lip was quite swollen after my ring made contact… mmm… the look on her face when I was about to take her out…." The dark mage closed his eyes as he replayed the images in his head.

Gray's jaw clenched tightly as he listened to Bora. "You… you hit my daughter?"

Bora grinned, his white teeth showing. His dark eyes went back to Grays. "Oh and I would have made her suffer more than just a busted lip… but someone snapped out of my spell and let her escape…."

The ice mage formed a spear head in his free hand behind his back while Bora spoke. He didn't care if he was about to kill a man. He would deal with the consequences after he knew Juvia and Rain were safe somewhere. He wanted this man dead. He wanted to see his blood flow over the floor. It was one thing to erase Juvia's memory… another when he laid a hand on his daughter. Gray growled as he swiftly moved his free hand with the ice spear around to the front, thrusting his hand and ice into Bora's stomach. He watched as Bora hunched over, looking as if he had just been stabbed. "A creep like you doesn't deserve to live anymore…" Gray said coolly.

Bora waited a minute before his laughter slowly began to escape him. Gray looked down at the man with wide eyes. 'He's laughing? Why is he laughing?!'

Bora stood back up straight slowly, his laugh getting louder. "YOU FOOL!" Gray looked at the spot he had shoved his ice magic into on the wizard, his eyes widening as he noticed that Bora was perfectly fine. Not one piece of clothing had been torn. Not a single drop of blood had been shed.

"Impossible… I hit you dead on! How—" Gray began to say in shock of what he was seeing.

Boras' smile was wide as he spoke. "I'm taking it your daughter never found you! Or got a hold of you for that matter!" He held up his hand with the ice-maker defense ring. "I have this lovely ring to keep me safe from all of your attacks! There's nothing you can do to me!"

Gray stepped back, his fists clenching tightly. _'Damn it… there has to be a way for me to get this guy!'_

Bora ran a hand up through his blue hair. "I can tell you are trying to think of something you can do to defeat me… but let me tell you… it is pointless. I'll tell you what, if you leave now, I'll forget about what just happened and won't press any charges."

"I'm not leaving without Juvia!" Gray shouted.

Bora smirked. "Then I am afraid… that you will meet your end here… in this house… and your kids will grow up without either of their parents."

Before Gray could respond to Boras' taunt, the wizard had formed flames on either hand, thrusting them forward straight to Gray. The ice mage quickly formed an ice shield to fend off the fire attack. Gray could feel frustration starting to kick in. '_Damn it… I have to take this guy out… I might have to use brute force… but how can I get close enough to hit this guy? If I can't use my magic on him… I'm never going to be able to land a shot on him. I have to think of something… and fast! I can't run out of magic power before I finish him off.'_

* * *

Rain moved the phone away from her ear slowly, her worst fears entering her mind. Leo came back to the room with clothes in his hands. "Ok so I think you and my mom wear the same size so try these on. If they don't fit… well…" Leo rubbed the back of his head with a free hand. "I don't know. We'll figure it out." Olive-green eyes looked down at the girl, her expression saddened. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't get ahold of my dad…"

"We could try—"

Rain looked up to Leo, her eyes filling with tears once more. "Leo… what if he went to my mom's house to try to find me? He'd be walking right into a trap if Bora is still there… what am I going to do? What if something happens—"

Leo cut the girl off quickly. "Rain, calm down. Even if your dad did go back to your moms place and face off with Bora, he's not a weak guy. He can handle himself. Look, let's just get you out of those wet clothes and get you into bed. You have to be exhausted from all of this."

"But—"

Leo held up a finger to Rain. "Look. I made a promise to keep an eye on your brother, and Lily. And I'm sure if Finn knew you were here, he'd make me promise to keep an eye on you too. So come on." He said as he smiled, reaching a hand out to the girl sitting on the couch. "Let's get you into some warmer clothes and into bed. I'll try to get a hold of Finn before I go to bed."

Rain looked from Leo to the hand outstretched to her. She reached up and set her hand into his lightly, feeling his fingers wrap around her palm. Rain nodded as she stood. "Ok." She let the blonde haired boy lead her down the hallway to his room, her blue eyes catching a glimpse of two wine glasses and a bucket of ice holding a champagne bottle inside of it. She turned her attention back to Leo as he turned into his room, leading her to the bed and making her sit down. "Leo?"

The blonde haired boy set the clothes down on the bed next to the girl and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Were… you expecting someone tonight?"

Leo blushed brightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "What?! No! Of course not!" His eyes looked down into blue. The boy let out a sigh as he hung his head. "Ok… yes… I was… but that doesn't matter right now. I didn't get to tell her to come over. Besides… I like the company I have now more than who would have shown up at my door." Leo smiled as he watched Rain blush slightly, her eyes shifting away from him.

"You're just saying that because it's me…" She said softly.

Leo shook his head as he sat down next to Rain. "No… I'm being completely serious. Look… I know I joke a lot… and that I go out with a lot of women… but… I only did that because I was lonely. I really do care about you, Rain. That much I can say is true." Leo turned his head away from Rain, his hands coming together in between his legs as he leaned forward slightly. "I was really looking forward to seeing you at the party. Lily and I were going to plan all of these things for us to do. I didn't care what we did… I just was excited to see you. And when you never showed up… well… I guess the rest of what I have to say doesn't matter. You're here now." Leo looked back up to Rain, his olive-green eyes shifting back to her long hair. He smiled as he brought a hand up, pulling back some of her long blue locks behind her ear. "When did you decide to grow out your hair?"

The ice mage brought a hand up to the ends of her hair. "I don't know… I just… wanted to grow it out… like my mom's."

"It's pretty. It really suites you. Besides, your blue streaks look cooler too. The way they mix in with the longer dark blue…"

Rain blushed once more and looked over to the pajamas Leo had picked out for her. "Thanks…"

"Well. I'm going to go call your idiot brother. You get changed and try to get some sleep. You can have my bed. I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Rain asked as she looked to the blonde haired boy as he stood. "I can just as easily sleep on the couch."

"Don't worry bout it. Just try to get some sleep. You've been through a lot tonight." Leo smiled as he turned, making his way to the door.

Rain watched Leo head for the door, her words stopping him in his tracks. "Hey, Leo…" The boy turned as he placed a hand on the doorknob. Rain smiled slightly as she stood. "Thank you for watching over Finn for me. It means a lot to me that you kept your promise."

Leo grinned as he closed his eyes lightly for a moment. Olive-green opened back up slowly and looked to the girl. "Not a problem. You know I'd do anything for you." Rain smiled a bit more as she watched Leo close the door behind him. She looked down to the clothes Leo had picked out and sighed.

'_I have to try to get some sleep… but it's going to be so hard to do when I don't know where my dad is or why Finn didn't answer the door…'_ She thought as she slowly started to undress from her damp clothes. Rain used the towel that was over her head to dry her skin off some more once she got the last bit of rain soaked clothing off. '_At least… at least I have Leo here with me… I know I can relax some with him around._' The ice mage put on the clean clothes and slipped into the bed, her blue eyes looking around Leo's room as she leaned back against the pillow. _'Even his room feels peaceful to be in… which is weird considering its Leo… I guess I expected his room to be a bit… chaotic…'_ Her eyes moved to the small window, her lips frowning as she watched the rain outside continue to pour down. '_I wish that would just go away…'_ Rain pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. '_I wish I just knew that you were safe… mom… dad…'_ The girl could feel warm tears fall down her cheeks as her thoughts continued. _'How am I supposed to get to sleep when I don't know what's going on?'_

* * *

Leo held the phone to his ear was he paced back and forth in the living room. "Come on Finn… answer your damn phone…." Finns' voicemail picked up for the blonde haired boy once more. Leo cursed under his breath as he hit the end call button, quickly pressing the call back button and putting the phone to his ear. "Pick up… pick up…" Leo looked to the clock hanging on the wall in the living room. Finns' voicemail picking up again. "This is going to be a long night…."

* * *

Gray panted heavily, his hands moving slowly together as he took his ice-make stance. He could tell he was running out of magic power and energy trying to get close enough to Bora. '_I can't keep using my magic on him to distract him…. It's not working and anytime I see an opening, he's one step ahead of me!'_

Bora cracked a smile as he held his hands out to his sides. "What's the matter? A great ice mage like you getting tired already?"

Grays' eyebrows crossed as he glared daggers at Bora. "As if." Gray gritted his teeth as he thought of something to do. '_I can't give up now… I won't let this creep win.' _The ice mage quickly formed two ice blades on either arm, both blades jutting back from his forearms. He charged Bora at top speeds, determination in his mind. '_There's no way he can block seven attacks at once!'_

Gray yelled out as he leapt forward towards the dark wizard. "Let's see you get out of this one!" The ice mage couldn't believe that Bora was just standing there. The whole time Gray was charging at him with his ice blades, even when he jumped up to use his aerial attack, the man just stood there, a grin over his face. The ice mage yelled out as he was inching closer to the man, his blades headed straight for him.

Grays' eyes went wide in disbelief as Bora reached up at the last second, catching the ice mages wrists in his hands. The ice blades that were formed over Grays forearms, slowly began to disappear. "No!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Bora said angrily. "YOU CANNOT LAY ONE ICE ATTACK ON ME!" He yelled out as he threw Gray across the room. Gray groaned as he felt his back slam into the hard wall. He watched as Bora summoned his magic seal in front of his body with an arched movement with his right arm. A number of fiery, curved purple beams came flying at Gray, each beam hitting him all over his body. Gray cried out in pain as each beam generated an explosion with each contact. He could hear Bora laughing as his attacks continued for another minute. The dark wizard pulled back his prominence whip and looked down at Gray as he sat up slowly and weakly. His body was spent of its magic energy and weak from the attacks he just received.

Gray looked over to Juvia as he panted heavily. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, one of his eyes was closed and bruised from one of this attacks he received. She continued to sit there on the couch, silently. Gray swallowed hard as he stretched an arm out towards her. "Juvia… I know you are still in there…"

"She doesn't know who you are anymore! Why bother trying?!" Bora said as he made his way over to Gray confidently. Gray ignored the man as he made his way closer. His eye was on his wife.

"Juvia… listen to me… I can't do this on my own…. I need you to snap out of whatever spell you're under and help me… please… I'm so sorry for everything… for everything I've done and said… I wanted to make this right. I came back for you. But I can't beat this guy without your help. I need you. I've always needed you. Juvia… I… I still love you."

Juvia sat in silence as Gray's words filled her ears. Bora looked over at the water mage. His eyes widening. He watched as tears began to fall from her empty eyes. He growled as he looked back to Gray. "I will not let her snap out of the spell again!" Bora thrust his foot forward into Gray's side, knocking him over. Gray began to pant once more, the wind was being knocked right out of his body. He propped himself up slowly with one arm, the other still wrapped around his stomach.

'_He's so close to me right now… but… I don't have the energy to fight back… he's been beating me down with his own magic and I've used up all of mine…' _Gray glanced back over at Juvia, seeing her tears fall from her solid blue eyes. "I know you can hear me Juvia! Snap out of this!"

"SHUT UP! SHE IS NOT GOING TO HELP YOU!" Bora yelled as he kicked Gray in the side once more. The taller man reached down and picked Gray up quickly, holding him up by his throat. His hold was tight around Gray's neck, his dark eyes piercing into Gray. "I let one of you escape my clutches… I will not let you do the same! You will die by my hands!" The ice mage gasped for air as he gripped Bora's arm, his eye still on Juvia.

"Juvia…" Gray said weakly.

Bora grinned as he looked over to the water mage. "Dear, would you like to come say goodbye? This might be the last time you get to see this pathetic man before he turns into a pile of ash."

Juvia stood slowly, she kept her gaze on Gray as she made her way to the two. The water mage stopped just beside the two, her eyes staring back into Grays' one open and unbeaten eye. "Good…bye…" Juvia's head snapped towards Bora, her eyes narrowed as she waved her hand quickly, sending water blades at the dark wizard, causing him to release his grip on Gray and sending him backwards a few steps.

"JUVIA!" Bora yelled out in annoyance. Gray fell to his knees as he gasped for air. The water mage stepped in front of the ice mage, her arms in their water form, ready to send another attack. Bora held a hand up to his face as blood trickled down from the new cut over his cheek. "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR INTERFERANCE!"

Juvia fought against his magic rings as Bora advanced towards her. "I… won't… let… you… control… me… anymore…"

"YOU WILL BEND TO MY WILL!" Bora yelled as his eyes widened, a deranged look over his face. His hand was raised as his rings glowed.

Juvia winced as the magic began to take over her once more. She could hear Gray behind her, his words breaking through to her. "Don't let him win, Juvia! You're stronger than he is! Fight back!"

"I'm… trying!" Juvia said weakly.

"I will not let you win, Juvia. If you will not bend to me with my magic… then I have no other choice then to dispose of you." The dark wizard said as he quickly created his flames in his hands once more. He thrust his hands forward, sending the fire straight for Juvia. He created a giant flame hand that grabbed the water mage quickly, squeezing her tightly. She cried out in pain as the flames began to burn through her clothes. Bora wasted no more time with her as he shifted his hand slightly, instructing the flame hand to throw the water mage off to the side. Her body crashed against the wall on the opposite side of Gray.

The ice mage watched in horror as Bora threw Juvia like some rag doll against the wall without hesitation. He could feel something deep within himself beginning to burn and bubble to the surface. His fists clenched tightly as he hung his head down, his teeth clamped down tight. He could hear Bora talking as he walked closer to Gray, but his words did not enter the ice mages ears. All of his focus was on Juvia who was knocked out. "You… bastard… you are going to pay for everything you've done to my family…."

Bora leaned down and put a hand to his ear. "What's that? You think you can do something to stop me? Please ice mage… don't make me—"

Gray swung his right arm up quickly, his fist meeting with Bora's chin, hard, sending him back onto his ass. Gray stood as Bora brought a hand to his chin. The ice mage could feel it. That power he had longed for all these years. The power he could not achieve as a young boy. He could feel it burning in his arm. His dark eyes looked down at Bora as an icy mist formed in the room. The wizard slowly began to back up on the floor, his hand moving up in front of his body as he pleaded with Gray. "Please… you don't want to do this… there's no way you can win!"

Grays' right arm lit up with the same mark Finn had gotten when the overwhelming power was unlocked in the boy. He made a fist as he raised his forearm up slowly. "You may have the power to stop my ice-make magic… but let's see how you do against this power…" The ice mage put his palms together and created an ethereal long sword. Without a second thought, Gray swung the sword at Bora. He could hear the cry of pain from Bora as the attack cut him across his chest, ice quickly forming over the cut and slowly making its way across the rest of the wizards' body.

Bora watched in confusion and horror as the ice slowly crept over his torso and down his arm. "Wh-what is this?! This isn't supposed to be happening! What magic is this?!"

"This ice magic is more powerful than all of your stupid rings combined! And it's going to be a means of beating you!" Gray said as he raised the sword into the air. Fear began to wash over Bora now.

"Impossible! My rings are unstoppable! How were you able to do this?!" He said as he scrambled to his feet, attempting to get away from the ice mage. Gray gritted his teeth as he chased after the dark wizard.

"You're not getting away that easily Bora!" Gray shouted as he slammed his hands down on the floor, causing the entire house to freeze over instantly. Bora reached for the front door knob just as it began to freeze over. His body shook as he turned around to face Gray.

"Please, I'm sure we can work this out!" Bora pleaded.

Grays' eyes narrowed at the tall man as he walked slowly to him, anger flowing through his veins as the mark on his arm pulsed. Bora looked around frantically for an escape. His dark eyes landed back on Gray who was only a few feet away now. The wizard growled as he thought of one escape he could try. He quickly snapped his right hand's fingers, prompting a small blaze to appear from the ground. The blaze grew larger and larger as it moved in a wide spiral around Bora. The tall man stepped up onto the tip of the spiral and moved his hands up quickly above his head, using his fire magic to create a hole through the ceiling to make his escape from the ice mage. Gray stepped under the newly formed hole Bora had made and watched as the wizard soared up high on his spiral. Gray smirked as he looked at the base of the blaze. He brought his right hand up and with an open palm, touched the flames. He watched as they turned to ice, traveling up with the left over spiral, chasing after Bora quickly.

Gray stepped back as his ice pulled Bora back down, following the spiral he had originally created with his own magic. The ice froze the wizard to the ground as Gray stepped up to Bora, his dark eyes matching Boras' fearful ones. "If you kill me, it'll be the end of you! I know some very powerful people!"

Gray put his hands on either side of Boras' shoulders. Bora looked around him as ice formed all around him, leaving only his face exposed. Gray leaned in close and whispered. "You deserve a fate worse than death. As much as I want to bash your skull in… I have something that's more important to worry about right now."

Bora watched Gray make his way back into the living room, a smile forming over his deranged face. "YOU'LL NEVER GET HER MEMORIES BACK! SHE'S LOST FOREVER!"

Gray came back into the room a minute later, Juvia in his arms. He glared at Bora as he spoke. "You don't know that. If she was able to break free of your spell for a moment, there's still a chance she will remember."

"You think you can undo what I have done?! You're a bigger fool than I thought!"

Gray waved a hand at Bora, creating a piece of ice to cover up his mouth as he made his way to the front door. _'Call me a fool all you want… I'm going to get my wife back to how she was… I have to.'_

* * *

Hazel eyes awoke the next morning slowly, the sun peeking through the window caused them to close almost immediately. Lily drew in a long breath through her nose, the smell of sex, and the man she laid with still fresh in the room. To a normal human being, these scents would have simply disappeared after a few hours, but not for her. She breathed in every scent that filled the room, remembering all that had happened the night before.

It took her a moment to realize where she was. Her eyes shot back open as she sat up quickly. She looked down over her body and then the one beside her. They both were still completely naked. Lily let out a soft sigh as she pulled her knees up to her chest, running a hand through her short hair. Her gaze looked to the alarm clock that sat upon Finn's night stand. It was late into the morning and she knew she had to go open up the shop for her parents still.

It had been a long time since she had stayed out like this. Even longer since she had been with a man. Lily looked back down to Finn who was sound asleep. She bit her bottom lip lightly as she shifted her weight slowly to the edge of the bed, careful not to make a sound. Her feet touched the floor just as Finn stirred, a low noise escaping his mouth. Lily looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still sleeping soundly.

Once she was reassured he didn't hear her, she stood up slowly. Lily's hand immediately went to her lower abdomen, her inner muscles felt sore and empty, as if she could still feel his presence inside of her. The night before replayed in her head. She felt so weird about it, but at the same time, she wanted more. She wanted to have that night replay over and over again.

Lily shook her head as she looked down in search of her clothes. She managed to find her red bra and her blouse, along with her jeans. Her underwear was a lost cause, no thanks to Finn who had torn a side of it.

'_It was one of my favorites too…_' Lily thought as her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Lily slipped her legs into her low rise jeans, buttoning and zipping them up. The lack of underwear wasn't anything new to her, but the tight jean material wasn't the most pleasant thing between her thighs. She slipped her bra over her chest and fastened the snap in the back. She reached down and picked up the silk blouse, running her arms through each sleeve. Lily stood a couple steps away from the bed, her head hung down as she began to button her silk blouse. Lily could hear movement behind her and hoped Finn was just rolling over in his sleep.

Her head came up as she realized Finn was awake. He had scooted to the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over the edge with his feet planted on the floor. She could hear the deep breath he drew in as she stood with her back to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly.

Without turning to face him, Lily fumbled with her first button on her shirt responding in total seriousness. "I have to go open up the shop…"

Finn reached out and forcefully grabbed the back rim of her tight jeans, pulling her to him before she could get the first button done. As he pulled her to him, without getting up, he turned her body around to face him.

"No you're not."

His hand settled on her rear as his head became level with her chest. With his other hand, he slipped the silk blouse away from her shoulders, letting it hang around her elbows. His hands moved around slowly to the small of her back, forcing her closer.

Lily felt her face flush and grow hot, she placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away from her slightly. "Finn… I have to… go…"

Finn's hands moved back down to either side of her butt and gripped it. He clearly wasn't listening to her protest, and her body was quickly giving in to him and his advances. He pulled her back to him, latching his mouth over her bra. Lily let out a small gasp as her hands gripped his shoulders lightly. She could feel his hot mouth sucking on her through the red fabric, his fingertips moving up to her back and dancing over her skin.

Finn slowly moved one hand around to the front of her body, keeping the other glued to her backside to keep her in place. The hand made its way up to her chest, his thumb slipping under her bra, inching the red material up, revealing her naked skin to his mouth. Finn stuck his tongue out and licked her sensitive skin, following the thumb that was lifting her bra, only to stop at the center of her breast.

Finn's tongue circled her sensitive bud before taking it into his mouth, causing Lily to move her head back slightly, letting a soft moan escape her. She could feel him sucking her bare flesh, teasing her with his teeth occasionally. Finn's eyes closed softly as his hand found her other now naked breast. His fingertips brushed over skin, playfully toying with her soft mound in his hand.

Lily could feel her heart beginning to pound in her chest as Finn held her in place, licking, biting, teasing. She knew he had complete control over her at that moment. Her face grew hotter as he sucked on her. Lily's eyes were starting to glaze over as her will to fight against him began to vanish. Her body was craving it. Craving him. She opened her mouth to protest once more.

"..Finn…"

Her voice saying his name was no more than a mere mutter to his ears. In his mind, she sounded more vulnerable than anything else, but he didn't stop, knowing she was completely enjoying herself. He continued to suck and bite at her sensitive bud as his hand left her breast, trailing down her soft skin to her waist. He could feel her grip on his shoulders grow harder as he brought his hands to her button and zipper, undoing them slowly. Without breaking his concentration on her breasts, Finn slowly brought his left hand up to her waist, while the other dipped down into her tight jeans, searching for her center.

Lily gasped as she felt his hand slide down, finding her center quickly, teasing her gently. Her hips bucked slightly, wanting Finn to move his fingers to her core instead of teasing her once more. Finn grinned and was more than happy to oblige. He moved his hand further into her pants, cupping her center with his palm as he slipped a finger inside her hot core.

He moved his finger slowly, making Lily moan softly and rock her body against him, wanting more. One of her hands left his shoulder and slid up to the back of Finn's head, gripping his hair lightly. Lily looked down at the man pleasuring her. His eyes were still closed, his focus on her sensitive bud and her core made her body burn hotter.

"Finn… please stop this…"

Finn removed his finger from her body, his mouth left her breast, letting the cool air in the room flow over the wet bud. His eyes looked up to hers. She was biting down on her own lip, the look of lust filled her eyes as she watched him back. His serious, deep blue eyes stared into her hazel ones. As he slid his index and middle finger into her hot core, Finn finally spoke.

"But I can tell you like it."

Lily felt a wave of pleasure rush over her. She couldn't believe Finn had just stared at her like that, and in total seriousness, said that to her face. Her body trembled as she felt his fingers go back to work on her body.

"I…I—"

The ice mage's free hand slowly began to work her tight jeans down past her thighs. His head trailing kisses down to her stomach as he moved off the bed. Lily could feel the shivers running up her spine as he licked over her naval. He kept his mouth there for a moment as his free hand ran up the back of her left leg, making it rise out of her jeans slowly, and placing it over his shoulder. Lily felt her face grow hotter as she watched him.

He kept his mouth over her belly button as his fingertips traced patterns over her skin, slowly moving back up to her waist. Finn looked back up to her again as he moved his hand into another angle for his fingers to enter her from. Lily's soft gasp made himself feel hotter as he watched her reactions. He had been ready to take her body once again, ever since he started toying with her. But Finn enjoyed making her feel this way. The sense of power he wielded was unimaginable when he was in control. He wanted to push her to her limits, wanted to see how far her body was willing to go before caving in to need and lust.

"You can't tell me that you're not enjoying every second of this."

Finn brought his fingers out from her slowly. He brought them up to his mouth and licked them slowly. Lily watched him through half closed eyes. The sight of him licking his fingers was almost enough to make her jump him on the spot. Her thought's quickly vanished as she felt his cool tongue brush over her lightly, teasing her core once more.

"Aah! Finn!"

Both of her hands were on his head now, wanting to push him away, but at the same time, draw him in closer. She could hear him mutter softly to her as he moved away from her body slightly. A smirk on his face as he spoke.

"I bet no one has ever told you how good you taste Lil…"

Lily's face turned crimson red. Her body quivered as she felt his mouth begin to devour her. Lily's moans grew louder as Finn began to use both his tongue and fingers to pleasure her. She could feel her body growing hotter with each passing second. She had to do something. She needed this release. Just before she was about to demand Finn to take her, her ears picked up a familiar ringtone coming from her phone downstairs.

Reality quickly snapped back into Lily's head as she gasped in fear, causing Finn to look up quickly, stopping everything.

"What's wrong?"

Lily quickly removed her leg away from Finn's shoulder, running it through her pant leg and pulling her jeans back up, buttoning them quickly. She brought her silk blouse back up over her shoulders and started for the door.

"I have to go."

Lily darted out of the room with Finn close behind her, confusion in his voice. "What's the matter? And why do you have to leave?"

Lily leaned down and grabbed her bag, thrusting her hand into it and pulling out her dying phone. She looked at her phone, seeing she had five missed calls from one number. Her fathers. She cursed under her breath as she shoved the phone into her pants pocket, rushing past Finn for the front door. Finn grabbed her wrist and held her in place for a moment. His voice full of anger.

"Lily, answer me. What the hell is going on? Why do you have to leave now?!"

Lily turned to him and yanked her wrist back to her body. "I just do, ok?! I haven't been home all night and my dad is going to kill me!"

Finn walked behind her, keeping up with her fast pace. "That's not true, and it's not like that's stopped you before!"

Lily glanced over her shoulder and glared at Finn. "Yeah well… I'm different now, ok?! I don't do this type of thing anymore!"

Finn grinded his teeth as he watched Lily storm out of his house. Her blouse was still unbuttoned, and as she made her way to the car, she tried to button a couple. He was about to follow her outside when he realized he had not covered his own naked body. He stopped at the doorway, angry and frustrated. He glanced over at his neighbors who stared at him in confusion. They watched Lily speed away and turned their attention back towards Finn who stood naked in the doorway.

Finn could hear his own phone going off back in the living room. Finn scowled as he watched Lily peal out down the street. Finn hit the wall with his palm as he slammed the front door shut. He stormed back into the living room and picked up his phone that was just about to die, answering angrily.

"What the fuck do you want Leo?!"

"Finally! Geez! Finn, I need you to come over to my house right now."

Finn shook his head slightly in confusion and anger. "Why should I come over this early in the morning? Do you realize—"

Leo's voice grew louder, sounding serious. Something that wasn't at all normal for his best friend. "Just do what I tell you to do and get your ass to my house now!"

* * *

**AN: *Flails arms around * ALL THE THINGS! Please review and tell me what you guys think! Gray has Juvia again! Gaaah! The next few chapters should be really good as well so please keep an eye out for them and don't forget to review! Thank you guys so much for all of your support! ^^**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Chapter 32**

**Shout out! Go check out my girl, MsKtk! She has been updating Monster, and Iron Gray and they are super great Gajevy fics to read! She is an amazing writer, and deserves more reviews!**

****New song called The Man, by Aloe Blacc- I own nothing****

**So…. I have some very cute things happen in this chapter… like…. Things that could make you say "MY HEART!" like LSP from adventure time. Lol ok, maybe not like that, but that's what I did while writing it haha**

**I hope I caught all the mistakes, I quickly went over this. I would have posted this up earlier today buuuut I left for work without my flashdrive…. And yeah. I had to wait all day to come home and look over things when I'm super tired. And I didn't want to wait to post this chapter up any longer so, hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**BriniNicole268: lol thank you. I know I've been telling MsKtk that the past few chapters that I've written, I've felt quite proud of. :)**

**Depressica: haha, yes. Yes I did. You should know by now that I love to leave cliffhangers. ;) they make you guys want to continue reading and thirsty for more! *insert heart cookie* but hopefully this chapter will make up for it…. along with this cookie that I wish I could send to you through the computer.**

**Nyma: god, I died reading your review. It was so great! :D it had me laughing so hard and made me feel so good about the smut that I had written haha when I first started writing this story, I definitely had planned on lily being the dominant one in bed… but then as the story went on, I was like… no. change it. still kinda dominant, but more so just vocally in that chapter.**

* * *

Earlier that morning…

Levy moaned softly as she felt the iron dragon slayer run his hands under her arms and firmly grip her breasts as she stood. "G-Gajeel… stop it…. I have to answer my phone…"

Gajeel pulled the script mage back into him and against the bed, kissing her shoulder blade lightly. "And I said to ignore it. It's probably no one important, so let's just enjoy this time that we have…"

Levy's' cheek blushed as she felt his hands begin to move her breasts, his fingers teasing her sensitive buds. She shut her eyes tightly as she forced her body to move forward against his pull. "But, what if it is something important?! I have to answer it, Gajeel."

The iron dragon slayer groaned as he let Levy go with a pout. "Fine… go see who's callin'."

Levy let out a soft sigh of relief. Had he not let her go, there probably wouldn't have been a chance for her to answer the numerous calls she was receiving. She made her way to the small table in the room they were staying in, unplugging her phone from the charger. Levy called back one of the numbers that had tried to reach her all morning. "Hello? Yes this is Levy Redfox." Her expression turned to one of confusion as she continued. "Yes, we are selling the newest book released by— what? I don't understand… the shop should be opened up by now…. Yes. Of course. I am sorry, someone will be there shortly." Levy took the phone away from her ear, hanging up the call quickly as she walked over to her bag, searching for clean clothes. Gajeel raised a studded brow as he watched her move frantically.

"What's the matter, Shrimp?"

"Apparently, with that new book being released, everyone is waiting impatiently outside of the shop. We have to get down there right now… before they start tearing down the place."

Gajeel leaned back on the bed, his hands going behind his head as he closed his eyes lightly. "Just come back to bed, Levy. Lily should be down there right now opening it up for us."

Levy slipped her shirt over her torso, her head tilting to the side slightly. "Well… she never showed up to open it this morning it seems. The man I spoke to said he can't see anyone inside and all the lights are off still."

It took a second for the dragon slayer to process what Levy had just said. His eyes opened wide as he sat up straight, his voice full of anger. "WHAT?!" Gajeel growled as he quickly swung his legs over the bed, slipping into his pants. "That girl…. She is in a world of hurt when I see her! And she better have a fucking good excuse as to why she wasn't there this morning! We ask one thing of her now-a-days, and she can't even do that one thing!"

As Levy buttoned up her pants, she looked to Gajeel. "Please don't be so hard on her. She's been very good about showing up to work."

Gajeel turned to face Levy on the other side of the bed. "Levy, this was one time we really needed her to be there! I'm still fucking hungover from last night, and I would have liked to continue off from last night… how often do we get to get out of the house and have some time to ourselves with the kids still living with us?!"

Levy sighed as she reached down for her bag. "I know… but there's no sense in punishing our daughter for being human. Everyone makes mistakes."

Gajeel grumbled as he grabbed up his bag as well, heading for the door. "Yeah well, that kid has used up all of her mistakes a long time ago." The iron dragon slayer put his phone to his ear, his calls going to one person in mind.

* * *

Lily pulled up to the book store, checking herself out in the rear view mirror quickly before stepping out and heading inside with haste. The young girl pushed past the customers to the front desk, setting her bag down behind it as her mother moved quickly to check out the impatient people surrounding them. Before Levy could ask what had happened with Lily, Gajeel grabbed his daughters' arm and quickly pulled her into the back room. The dragon slayer slammed the door shut behind him as he left Lily go. She turned her gaze away from her father as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO OPEN UP THE SHOP THIS MORNING!" He yelled as he watched her remain silent. He only grew angrier as the girl said nothing. He growled as he stared hard at her. "So help me god, Lily, you tell me why you didn't show up here this morning…"

Lily turned to face her father, her gaze just as fierce as her fathers. "I was with Finn last night. I lost track of time this morning and that's why I was late."

Gajeel threw his arms up into the air, letting them fall back down to his sides as he scoffed. "Oh here we go! Using the ice mage as an excuse again." He watched as Lily snapped her head away from him as he continued. "The moment he came home, you just couldn't help yourself, could you?!"

Lily dug her nails into her skin, biting her bottom lip slightly. She didn't want to yell back at her father, but she also wasn't in the mood to stand there and listen to him yell at her. Gajeel growled as he pointed a finger at his eldest daughter. "You can kiss that grad school goodbye! I am not going to pay one cent for you to continue your education!"

Lily looked back at Gajeel, her arms moving out to her sides as she leaned forward slightly. "I have been showing up here and at my other job on time for quite a while. I come in late one time in how long, and you're taking away something that important to me?! How is that fair?!"

"Life isn't fair Lily! It's part of being an adult! You clearly haven't learned that lesson yet! Your mother and I needed you here today and from the looks of things, you were just out partying like you used to. Having Finn come back home must have been great for you! He comes home, you get to use him as an excuse as to where you were, and you think you can get away with whatever you did last night. Sorry to break it to ya, kiddo, but that excuse ain't gonna work the second time!"

Lily shook her head slightly as she scoffed at his words. She couldn't fight back her tears as he laid into her. The dark haired girl rushed past her father and out the door. She quickly went for her bag at the front desk and out the door. Levy eyed Lily's expression, worry coming over the script mage. Her attention quickly turned back to the customers. Gajeel came out from the back room, mumbling to himself as he walked up to Levy, his crimson orbs glancing out the window to see his daughter driving away from the shop. Without turning to him, Levy spoke. "What was that all about? And why was Lily crying?!"

"Oh so she turned on the water works, huh?" He said gruffly.

"Gajeel! What the hell did you say to her?!" Levy asked angrily.

"I'll tell you later! Now isn't the time to discuss this while all these people are here…."

* * *

Finn knocked on Leos' front door impatiently, wanting to get out from the rain that seemed to be looming over the house. The ice mage pounded harder on the door after a minute. He could hear Leo making his way from inside the house, his voice sounding annoyed. Finn looked to the blonde haired boy as he opened the door quickly, putting a finger to his lips and instantly shushing Finn. "Will you be quiet?! She finally got to sleep a bit ago…"

Leo stepped aside to let Finn in, closing the door behind him quietly. Finn turned to face Leo, his hands out at his sides slightly. "Ok, so what's the big emergency?"

Leo spoke in a whisper. "Will you keep your voice down?! She's trying to sleep!"

Finn crossed his brows as he spoke louder. "Who's trying to sleep?! Some girl you have over from last night?!"

Leo put his hand over Finn's mouth before the ice mage could speak further. "No! It's Rain." Olive-green eyes saw solid blue widen quickly, but then turn angry in confusion. Leo rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Look, she came here last night looking for help. You and your dad didn't answer the door to your house and so she came running here in the night. I was trying to get someone over but when I saw it was her outside in the pouring down rain, I helped her in and got her some dry clothes. She explained to me what happened and why she was here, but I feel like there is more to the story. But I finally just got her to go to bed so please keep your voice down. She looks like she's been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours." Leo slowly let his hand down away from Finns' lips. He looked at his friend for a long minute. The ice mage was in disbelief at first that Rain had come here by her own free will. But then again, he was a little preoccupied last night… and with the storm that rolled in after his time with Lily, it was hard to hear anything coming from outside.

"Why… why didn't she try calling me?" Finn asked softly.

"She showed up with just the clothes on her back, a busted lip, and no shoes."

Finn grabbed Leos' shoulders and gripped them tightly. "What happened?!"

Leo quickly raised his hands up to Finn. "Easy, dude… I was gonna tell ya. Keep your pants on. Let's just go sit down. I don't think I have enough energy to catch you right now."

Finn looked at Leos' face. He looked exhausted as the bags under his eyes puffed out noticeably. Even his demeanor seemed a bit off for the young mage. "Have you gotten any sleep yourself?"

Leo removed Finns' hands from his shoulders as he walked past him, sitting down on the couch in the living room. "As a matter of fact, no I haven't. I've been up all night trying to get a hold of you and I've been watching over her to make sure she got to sleep. So yeah, haven't slept at all."

Finn sat down next to Leo on the couch, his eyes looking away from the blonde haired boy. "Leo… I'm… I'm sorry I didn't pick up sooner. And that I snapped at you this morning."

Leo put his arms behind his head and leaned back against the couch. "Whatever man. Honestly I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

Finn clenched his fists tightly. He knew he had to apologize to Rain for last night. "I know. I just… was a bit preoccupied last night…"

Leo raised a brow at Finn. "Doing what?"

Finn brought a hand to his face, cupping it tightly and not wanting to admit what he was doing. He let out a sigh as he mumbled out his words. Leos' eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer. "What?"

Finn clenched his jaw. '_God damn it, I really don't want to tell you right now…' _Solid blue eyes looked up and were met with olive-green. "I… I was with Lily… last night."

Leo kept his narrow gaze on the ice mage for a long minute, trying to process what Finn had just told him. His eyes grew wide as the light bulb went off in his head. His jaw dropped as he pointed a finger at Finn, his head shaking slightly. Finn brought his hands up to Leo's mouth now, silencing him before he could shout anything out. "I know, I know… and yes… I really happened. Look, I'll talk about that more lately. Just tell me what happened with Rain."

Finn sat back down in his seat as he released Leo. The blonde haired boy coughed slightly before he spoke. "Well, she told me that your mom was being brainwashed by her boyfriend and that when she tried to get them out of there last night, he fought back with her and she ended up escaping the house and tried to get to you before me. That's everything in a nutshell."

Finn turned away from Leo in disbelief. "How… could any of that be true? I just saw my mom not that long ago. She seemed completely fine. Do you think maybe Rain was over exaggerating? Or maybe she just—"

Rain stepped into the room, her tired eyes falling on her brother and Leo on the couch. As she spoke, the two turned their bodies to her, their eyes wide in shock to see her up and about. "It really happened Finn. Bora had been brainwashing mom for a long time. He was somehow able to keep her memories of us, but he said he was going to make her forget all about me…" Her blue eyes cast down as she raised a closed fist to her chest. "That was what he said after he hit me… and before he was about to kill me…"

Finn quickly stood and made his way to his sister, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Rain continued softly. "I tried to tell you so many times that he was up to something… but you didn't believe me… he was such an evil man…"

"How were you able to get out of there? Leo said that you escaped…"

"Dad came up with a plan to get us both out of there… but Bora knew what we were trying to do and was able to stop us both from leaving. I was only able to escape because mom snapped out of it for a moment. I didn't want to leave her… but I had to. I had to find some help. I didn't take my phone with me so I went to the house and tried to get you or dad to answer, and so… when I thought I had nowhere else to go… I came here…"

Finn glanced back to Leo who was standing now, his hands moving to his pockets as he listened to Rain talk to Finn. The ice mage looked back to his sister as he pushed her away slightly. "Why didn't you guys tell me about this?"

"Dad thought that with Bora putting you through school, and all the stress you were under, we thought it was best to keep it between us. Besides… you couldn't see Bora for the scum that he really was."

Finn sighed as he hung his head down slightly. _'I can't be entirely angry about that, I guess… I mean, I did have a hard time believing Rain when she told me he wasn't someone we could trust._' Finn thought to himself, bringing his head back up to look at his sister.

"I really wish you came to the door last night… you or dad…" Rain said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer the door. But dad never came home last night."

Rain looked into solid blue eyes, her own becoming fearful. "Do you think dad went to moms' house?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "It's a possibility… I haven't seen him since the party."

Rain grabbed hold of Finn's shoulders. "He can't go to moms! He'll be walking right into a trap!"

Finn raised a brow as he looked over Rains' face. "What are you talking about?"

"Bora has this magic ring that can counteract ice-make magic! And if dad already left to go find mom and me… Finn… what if it's too late? What if—"

"Rain, calm down… I'll just head out to moms and go see for myself if they are ok." The older ice mage turned and started to walk back over to Leo. His sister reached out and grabbed his arm lightly, causing him to turn around to look at her once more.

"Finn, please, let me go with you. I can help."

Finns' expression softened as he took her hand into his own. He smiled lightly as he brought his free hand to her cheek. "No. I want you to stay here. I can take care of this myself."

Rains' eyes cast down in disappointment. Finn could see the exhaustion in her body and the worry in her face. But he knew she should stay here, somewhere safe. He needed her to be here… after everything she had been through, all he wanted was for her to be safe and not have to worry about anything else. Finn kissed Rains' head lightly and moved to Leos' side, pulling him along to the door. The ice mage leaned in close to the blonde haired boy, speaking softly. "Hey, do me a favor and watch her while I'm gone. She looks like she's been through hell and back. I don't want her to worry about what might be at my mom's house. She doesn't need this stress right now."

Leo nodded his head in agreement. "I completely agree."

Finn gripped Leos' shirt quickly, pulling him in close. Solid blue eyes glared into olive-green, his voice serious and stern. "And don't try anything with her while I'm gone."

Leo stared back at Finn in shock. "Why would you say something like that?!"

"That is my baby sister over there… and so help me god Leo, if you hurt her, or do anything to her while I'm gone… I will kill you."

Leo scoffed as he rolled his eyes slightly. "Seriously Finn? I haven't touched her since she's been here. Why would I do anything to her right now while she's in this exhausted and scared state? That's not cool… if I was going to do anything to her… not that I would because you would have my head on an ice spike…" The blonde haired boy added in quickly as he saw Finns' glare pierce daggers through him. "I would want to make sure she was well rested and actually felt the same way that I do. But I know that would never happen and so I will keep my hands to myself. You have nothing to worry about."

Finn sighed as he released Leo, his own hand rubbing the back of his blue hair. "I know… and I do trust you. It's just…." Finn looked over his shoulder to Rain. "I care about her so much. I don't want to see her in more pain than she already is in."

"Trust me. I don't like seeing her like this either. But you get going! It's a long drive to your moms and if your dad does need some help, you have the upper hand on that creep! You know about his ring! So go kick his ass! And give him a sucker punch for me for laying a finger on Rain!"

Finn grinned as he looked to Leo, his hand moving to the doorknob. "Oh I'll do a bit more than that if I can. I'll give you a call later if I can."

Leo watched Finn rush out of the house to his car before closing the door. He turned around and let out a sigh as he put his hands in his pockets. His eyes went to Rain who stood quietly where Finn had left her. Leo half smiled as he started walking towards her. "He should be fine. After all he's…" Leo stopped talking as he watched Rain turn around and head back to his room. He rubbed the back of his blonde hair as he sighed.

Rain sat down on Leos' bed with a huff, her hands falling into her lap as she stared down at the ground. The blonde haired boy knocked on his doorframe as he let himself in. "Permission to come sit next to you?" He asked with a smile. Rain shrugged her shoulders as she spoke coolly.

"It's your bed, Leo. Do what you want."

Leo sat down next to Rain, his hands moving to either side of his body. "Oh come on, don't be like that."

"I'm sorry… I just… I want to help Finn… but he doesn't believe I can do anything. He thinks I'm useless."

"I don't think that's what it is Rain…"

Rain turned her head quickly to Leo, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Then why wouldn't he let me go with him?! I could have helped! That's my mom and dad too, you know!" Her head moved back to the front, her voice still angry. "I may not be strong, but I could have done something… instead he has me stay back here and be completely useless."

Leo leaned back onto his bed with a sigh. He closed his eyes softly as he spoke. "He doesn't want you to get involved because of everything you've been through. And I agree with him. Rain…" Olive-green opened back up slowly, his eyelids stopping halfway as he looked up to the ceiling. "You haven't gotten any sleep and you were basically attacked hours ago. You need time to recuperate and rest up your strength. Mentally and physically. You're a strong ice mage, no one is denying that fact… but after what you've been through… Finn just thinks someone else should take care of things with your parents."

Rain pulled her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. "I know all of that, deep down… but I still…." The ice mage couldn't stop her tears from falling. She wanted to just stand up to Finn and tell him that there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to just sit back and let him leave without her. But she knew she was tired. She knew she wasn't going to be much help if she left with him. He saw that and that's why he wanted her to stay put. All the girl could think about was being with her family. Together. Fighting against the evil that tainted their mother. That's all she really wanted. She just wanted to be with her family. She finally got to come back home… but no one was here…. Instead they rushed to the place she had to get away from.

Leos' eyes shot open as he quickly sat up straight. A grin was over his face as he turned to the surprised Rain beside him. "Hey! I've got something to show you. It might even cheer you up some!"

Rain looked back and forth between olive-green eyes. They were so full of excitement at the moment, besides being completely tired. "Ok… what is it?"

Leo wiped the left over tears away from the ice mages cheeks before he stood, smiling down at the girl. "Hold on. I have to do something first." Rain watched as Leo walked over to his dresser, taking something into his hands before disappearing into his large walk in closet. Rains' eyes narrowed as she heard him shuffling around behind the closed doors.

"Leo… what are you doing?"

"Hold on, I'm almost done!"

'_Doing what?_' Rain thought to herself. After another minute, Rains' head turned to the small speakers connected to Leo's stereo across the room from her as it mysteriously began to play music. She turned her eyes back to the closet doors, waiting for what was going to happen next. The young ice mage was surprised to hear the lyrics starting to be sung while Leo still hid behind closed doors.

_Girl you can tell everybody_

_Yeah you can tell everybody_

_Go ahead and tell everybody_

Rain jumped back slightly on the bed as the walk-in closet doors opened up quickly, revealing Leo wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a slight V cut, along with khaki pants and a white fedora with a black strap going around it. He had his hands up in the air as he grinned, one of his legs crossed in front of the other as he posed for the girl. Rains' eyes widened slightly at his sudden appearance, her hand moving over her mouth as she held back her giggles. '_Well I definitely wasn't expecting this…'_

Leo brought his hands back down closer to his body, his thumbs pointing at his chest as he began to lip sync along with the song.

_I'm the man I'm the man I'm the man_

_Yes I am yes I am yes I am_

_I'm the man I'm the man I'm the man_

The ice mage watched as Leo began to dance along with the song as well, slowly making his way closer to the bed where she sat. She had never seen him perform an instrument because everyone knew he just couldn't play one. He also couldn't hold a note to save his life. She never knew he was one who was able to dance as well as he was now.

_I believe every lie that I ever told_

_Paid for every heart that I ever stole_

_I paid my cause and I didn't fold_

_Well it ain't that hard when you got soul (this is my world)_

_Somewhere I heard that life is a test_

_I been though the worst but still I give my best_

_God made my mold different from the rest_

_Then he broke that mold so I know I'm blessed (this is my world)_

_Stand up now and face the sun_

_Won't hide my tail or turn and run_

_It's time to do what must be done_

_Be a king when kingdom comes_

_Girl you can tell everybody_

_Yeah you can tell everybody_

_Go ahead and tell everybody_

_I'm the man I'm the man I'm the man_

She smiled as she dropped her hand down to her lap, her eyes softened as she watched him move with such flexibility and fluidity. He moved around the room as if he had been doing this for years.

_Girl you can tell everybody_

_Yeah you can tell everybody_

_Go ahead and tell everybody_

_I'm the man I'm the man I'm the man_

_Yes I am yes I am yes I am_

_I'm the man I'm the man I'm the man_

Leo finally found himself in front of Rain, his eyes cast down over her as she looked up at him. He smiled as he reached up for his hat, quickly taking it off and placing it over her blue hair. He turned on his heels and sat down next to her on the bed, his body leaning into hers as he continued to lip sync to her.

_I got all the answers to your questions_

_I'll be the teacher you could be the lesson_

_I'll be the preacher you be the confession_

Leo pointed to himself then towards Rain, bringing a smile and a slight blush over the girls pale cheeks.

_I'll be the quick relief to all your stressing (this is my world)_

The blonde haired boy reached up and pulled some of her long blue strands behind her ear as Rain turned her head away from Leo.

_It's a thin line between love and hate_

_Is you really real or is you really fake_

Leo quickly stood and took back his hat, his hand moving to his forehead as he gave a salute to Rain, his posture completely straight.

_I'm a solider standing on my feet_

_No surrender and I won't retreat (this is my world)_

He smiled as he reached a hand out to Rain, motioning her to join him in dance. Rain looked at his hand and then up to olive-green eyes as she shook her head. "I don't dance. At least not as good as you."

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, just dance with me."

_Stand up now and face the sun_

_Won't hide my tail or turn and run_

_It's time to do what must be done_

Rain looked away, her eyes cast down as she shook her head once more. Leo kept his hand stretched out to her as he spoke. "Hey, you heard what he said. It's time to do what must be done." Leo wasn't going to take no for an answer as he leaned forward and grabbed Rain by her hands lightly, pulling her up and spinning her around in a circle as he stepped back.

_Be a king when kingdom comes_

The blonde haired boy pulled her in close to his body, his hand still holding onto the one he pulled her up off the bed with as the other was placed in the middle of her back. Rain locked eyes with Leo, shock over her face as she realized he was now slow dancing with her. He grinned as he danced with her slowly to the music. "So? Whatcha think? I'm pretty good, yeah?"

_Girl you can tell everybody_

_Yeah you can tell everybody_

_Go ahead and tell everybody_

_I'm the man I'm the man I'm the man_

Rains' eyes narrowed slightly. "Let me guess… you do this to all the girls you go out with?"

Leo half smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "No. I've only done this with you. As much as I would like to boast how well I can cut a rug, its nothing to be completely proud of."

"When did you learn to dance like that anyway?" The ice mage asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Ah, good question." Leo lifted his head and looked off into the distance, his eyes looking like they were going back to a time long ago. "You see… there was this celestial spirit named Capricorn. And boy did he like to dance. Mostly the classical dances such as this one we are doing right now, but occasionally, on a full moon, he would just get this urge to dance how I just did. And I asked him… Capricorn… Sir… I cannot play an instrument or sing to save my life… will you show me the ways of dance? And he looked to me and said… yes… Master Leo. I will show you."

Rain smiled as she raised a brow. "Is that what really happened?"

Leo brought his eyes back to Rain, a smile on his lips as he shook his head. "No. Not really."

The girl couldn't hold back her laughter as he quickly responded to her. She smiled brightly as her laugh made its way out from her throat. All Leo could do was blush and watch her enjoying his joke. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was when she laughed. It had been so long since he had seen her even remotely happy.

"Wow…" He said softly.

Rains' laughter ceased after a minute. "What?" she asked as she looked up to Leos' blushing face.

"You just… look so pretty when you smile… even more so when you laugh."

Rain rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that."

Leo shook his head as he smiled. His hand on her back pulling the girl in closer. "No… I truly mean it."

The ice mage turned her head away from Leo quickly, not wanting to show her blushing cheeks as they grew a darker shade of red. "Seriously though… where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I learned slow dancing from Capricorn. That part wasn't a lie. As for the other dance style… I've been working on that for years now. It was something fun I could do when no one was around the house to see me act like a goon. Who knew it would come in handy one day to cheer you up."

As Leo turned them slowly, Rain looked outside his window, the water droplets still coming down hard from the sky. The happiness she felt for that moment in Leo's arms vanished as she saw the gray sky outside. "Well… I was happy for a moment…"

Leo pushed the girl away slightly, his hands still holding her in place. "What do you mean?"

Rain motioned her head towards the window. "It's still raining outside…"

Leo looked to the storm outside, his eyebrow raising in confusion. "Yeah? So?" He asked as he looked back to Rain. Her head hung down slightly as she spoke.

"It means I'm still not happy… even though I loved you dancing for me…"

"Um… I'm sorry but I still don't get it…." Leo said with a slightly laugh.

Rain sighed as she kept her eyes down at their slow moving feet. "I bring the rain where ever I go… and its worse when I'm upset. It's all I've seen for a long time… I fear that it'll never go away… and that I'll never see the sun again…"

Leo chuckled. "Well that's not true."

Rain looked up to Leo quickly. "Yes it is! That's why it was raining here last night and that's why it's still raining now… it's because of me…"

"That's actually… pretty cool."

Rains' eyes went wide in shock. "You… you think that's cool?"

Leo grinned. "Hell yeah! You get to call upon the rain whenever you want! That's awesome! But… I was referring to the fact that you'll never see the sun again."

"How do you know I won't?"

"Fun fact, my name just so happens to be the fire sign, and since the sun is just one giant ball of fire, I guess you could say that I am the sun itself. And since you are with me, you are seeing the sun right now." Leo looked away as he continued. "I know that was super cheesy, but that fact is true…" His olive-green eyes came back down to blue as they locked onto each other. A soft smile was over Rains' face. "About the fire sign and all…"

The ice mage wrapped her arms around Leo, holding him close to her own body. He stood there for a moment, slightly unsure what he should do with his own hands. Rain waited a minute before she said anything. "Thank you Leo."

Leo laughed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her lightly, his head resting against her blue hair. The two stood there in silence, listening to the rest of the song that played on the blonde haired boys' stereo.

* * *

Finn made it to his mother's house finally, his eyes wide in disbelief at what he saw as he pulled up to the curb on the street, a few houses away from the house. He made his way to the caution tape that was sectioning off the house, moving underneath it without hesitation and running into the house. A police officer called after him as he saw Finn sneak past him. The ice mage looked around as he stepped inside. The entire house was covered in ice. _'I know this spell… but… how could this be? I thought only I was able to create it…'_

"Hey! Kid! What do you think you're doing in here?! This is an ongoing investigation right now! You can't be in here!"

Finn turned around to see the officer had followed him inside. Finn quickly moved closer to the taller man, his hands gripping his uniform. "Where are the people that live here?!"

"Hey! Take your hands off of me—"

Finn held on tighter as he yelled louder. "WHERE IS MY MOTHER?!"

The man raised his hands at Finn in surprise. "Hey, hey, easy kid. Is this your house?"

Finn let the officer go and scanned the house once more. His eyes fell on the bags at the end of the stairs. "Yeah… it is. What happened here?!"

The officer rubbed the back of his head. "Well… we just got an anonymous tip a bit ago saying some guy needed some help and we came here to see this entire house frozen and some rich guy completely frozen in ice. He's still alive but… we have no clue on how to thaw him out. Nothing seems to be working at the moment."

"What happened to the woman who lived here?!" Finn asked quickly.

"When we got here, that guy was the only one here. Sorry kid. No one else was here."

Finn pointed to the bags on the ground a few feet away. "Do you care if I take my bags with me? I left my phone in one of them and I would like to find out where my mother is."

The officer was reluctant to agree to let Finn take the bags. "Well… I don't know… we still haven't gone through them yet…"

"Please... I really need to make sure she is ok. We were supposed to go out on a trip this weekend and I was just at the store picking something up for her. When I came back home… I walked into this… I just… I just want to know that she is ok."

Finn could see the officer losing his better judgement as the ice mage spoke. He sighed as he looked away, waving a hand to the boy. "Alright, fine. Just take em and go."

Finn ran over to the two bags and scooped them up, quickly making his way out of the house and back to his car. He set the bags down and searched through Rains' bag first. Her cell phone was placed on top of her neatly folded clothes. A sigh of relief came from the ice mage as he picked it up quickly. Finn was calling his father, praying he would pick up so he could find out what went on. It didn't take long for Gray to answer Finns' call.

"_Rain, sweetie, thank god you are ok."_

"Dad… its me."

"_Finn? How did you get your sisters phone?"_

"I came to moms' house looking for you, and I managed to get mom and Rains' bags out of there. Luckily Rains' phone was in there. Rain is safe back at home but where are you and mom?" Finn could hear the heavy sigh on Grays end. Silence coming over him. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"_Finn… just come down to the hospital… there's… there's something you should know."_

* * *

Finn rushed through the hospital doors, his heart beating hard in his chest as he panted for air. He spotted his father sitting in the waiting area, his head in his hands. The young ice mage ran to his father, his voice full of concern. "Where is she?! Is mom ok?!"

Gray looked up quickly at his son as he stood before him. He was out of breath as he stared down at his father in worry. Gray let out a sigh and moved over slightly. "You might want to sit down for this kid." Finn did as he was told, slowly sitting down beside Gray. Once he was settled into his seat, Gray spoke softly. "Your mom is ok… there's not a whole lot of physical damage done to her. A few bruises but nothing major."

Finn closed his eyes as he leaned back onto the couch. "Thank god… you scared me dad. I thought something was seriously wrong with mom…" Solid blue eyes looked back to Gray who's' head hung down, his eyes shaded. "Wait… you said physical damage… dad… is… is something else wrong with her?"

"There's a possibility… that she won't remember any of us. The doctors said that since she was under his control for so long… there could be some damage done to her memories… they said there's not a whole lot that they can do. They want to keep her here for a few days, run some tests… but the outcome… doesn't look good. I didn't want to tell you that over the phone, Finn." Gray looked up to his son. Finn shook his head slowly.

"She… she can't forget about us… there has to be something they can do!"

Gray put a hand on Finns' shoulder as he stood. "I was planning on calling Rain to tell her. You can stay here with her if you want. I've been at her side since I brought her here hours ago."

Finn stood quickly. "No. I'll go home and tell Rain. Like you said… this is something that shouldn't be said over the phone. Besides… you should be the one to stay here with mom. I'll just… I'll just head back home and let Rain know."

Gray reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here, just stay in town for the night. The sun is going to be setting soon and you should take some time to let this all sink in. since you can't stay at the house, just use my credit card and get a room for the night. You can drive home in the morning and let Rain know then."

Finn took the card Gray held out to the boy, his mind still trying to wrap around the fact that his mother may never remember who he was. Gray watched Finn leave the hospital slowly. He didn't want to put that thought into Finns' head, but he knew his son had the right to know that his own mother may not be the same. The ice mage shook his head as he made his way back to Juvia's' room to be by her side for when she woke up.

* * *

Lily walked back stage, bringing a towel to her face to wipe away the sweat from her brow. The girl stared down at the ground as she let her bandmates pass her by. Her mind was still stuck on what had happened the night before. Every time she would close her eyes, all she could see was Finn. She could still smell him even though she had completely changed her clothes for the show she had at the bar. That was the last time she was at home today, she thought to herself. The dark haired girl had left the book shop to go home and change her clothes, heading right to the bar to hide out for the rest of the day until she had to perform.

Alex put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Whoa, hey, Lily. You ok?"

"Um, yes. Sorry I'm a bit jumpy… my mind was elsewhere for a moment."

Alex raised a brow. "Just a moment?"

The guitarist walked up next to Alex and spoke as well. "You seemed to be elsewhere during the whole performance tonight, Lil. Everything ok?"

Lily looked away from the two standing before her. "Yeah… everything is fine. I'm sorry I wasn't myself tonight. I think I just have too much on my mind tonight." She looked back up to them and smiled. "Thanks guys for asking if I was ok."

The two bandmates smiled back as they watched Lily turn around and head to the back room. Their smiles fading as she disappeared out of sight. Alex was first to speak. "Man… I don't know what's eating that girl… but hopefully its nothing too serious."

"Yeah… let's hope she can shake out of it before we go back on stage for our last song tonight."

Lily sat down at her chair, her hazel eyes looking at her reflection in the mirror for a minute. She let out a sigh as she reached up and pulled her head band away from her dark hair. _'I just need to snap out of this… it was a one-time thing… it didn't mean anything… he was just expressing how he felt about me…'_ Hazel eyes fell on the mark Finn had left on her neck, her hand moving away the collar of her shirt underneath her corset to get a better look at the mark. Her cheeks grew warm as she closed her eyes, her mind going back to how he had done it. '_But… I couldn't help myself either… I let him do it… I wanted him to do it all to me…_' Lily let her shirt go and looked at herself once more in the mirror. Her eyes going right down to her own lips. She remembered the way his cool lips crashed onto hers, kissing her passionately.

Her fingertips ran over her red lips gingerly. '_I want to get you out of my head… but I can't… it's as if I want this to all happen again… like I didn't get enough of you…'_ Lily's thoughts were interrupted as her phone went off before her. She looked down quickly to see who it was. Her heart skipped a beat as Finns' name appeared across the screen. Her hands hesitantly moved towards the phone, slowly picking it up and putting it to her hear after she answered the call. "Finn?"

"_Lil…"_

Hazel eyes went wide as she heard him say her name. She could hear him sniffling on the other end, trying to hold back his own tears as he tried to speak to her. "Finn what's wrong?!"

"_Lily… It… it's my mom…"_ Finn managed to get out. Lily stood quickly as she grabbed her bag.

"Where are you? I'm coming to you."

"_No… please… don't… I just… need to talk—"_

"Yeah? Well you can talk to me when I get to you. Send me the address and I'll see you soon."

Lily hung up the phone and made her way out to where Macao was. "Hey, Macao. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to cut out early tonight." She said with urgency in her voice.

Macao looked her over. "Everything ok? It sounds serious."

"Yeah, something just came up and I really need to go now. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, these things happen. I'll get someone to cover for you on stage." He said with a smile. The dark haired girl smiled in return, thankful for having such an understanding boss. She turned on her heels and headed out the door. Macao turned around and saw Cana raising her arms up into the air.

"I'll do it! I'll go on stage and sing for he little lady!"

Macao groaned as he spoke to the bartender. "As if! You're already drunk off your ass! There's no way in hell I'd let you up on stage right now."

Cana stuck out her tongue at the older man. "You're no fun at all!"

* * *

**AN: Fun fact…**

"**Leo is the fire sign in the zodiac and these people are enthusiastic, energetic, and optimistic. The typical Leo is flamboyant and generous with tremendous charm and a magnanimous spirit. The Sun is the single most important planet, because it represents a LEO's ego and individuality. It shows their ambitions and deepest character traits, where they have the ability to shine.** **They are overflowing with sympathy, and are generally generous to a fault." Does that not all describe Leo? Lol I honestly never knew that about the Leo sign until Msktk told me that they are the fire sign, so I did some research while I was writing the chapter and I couldn't believe how close I got my OC Leo to act and basically be…a leo! Its almost too creepy when I think about it…. but, that's another reason why I love him so much I think. **

**Another fun thing to read about is that the moment msktk played the song, The Man, I knew… right then and there… I had to have Leo dance to it. for Rain. I was like omg… it would be so cute! Because he sucks at anything musical! Well… except for dancing now :) i guess I kinda felt bad for making him the only OC child to not be able to play an instrument or sing, so I got to thinking…. He could be great at dancing? So we had to make sure we got that part in there and then bam! Cheer up rain. Perfect opportunity. **

**Leo is very much a comic relief character in this story, if you haven't figured that out by now lol. But when it comes to his friends or family, he does care about them. He cares so much to the point where he doesn't crack jokes or make fun of anyone. When he's serious, he's going to be serious. I've been trying to keep him this way to show that he has matured over the years. I wasn't ever going to have him become friends with Lily when I first was starting this story out, but things change. Characters change. And I am absolutely so happy that I made him how he is. That boy has a lot of heart and I wish he was real. I feel like I would be his Finn… only in girl form. We'd be BBFs and would have so much crazy fun! X3**

**Anywhos! That's all I'm gonna say for now. thank you guys so much for reading and please don't forget to review and check out MsKtk's stories!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: chapter 33**

****SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER****

**So… I probably would have gotten this up sooner… had I not gotten stuck lol so in this smut scene, I had to take things kinda slow to start off with and for me, that was kinda hard to do lol I had to keep reminding myself, don't rush into it with them. I think I did ok, so I hope you all enjoy some more smut :P (It also didn't help that I wasn't listening to the right song while I was writing.)**

**I end this chapter with a bit of feels…. Or at least I hope you guys get some feels. Lol also I wanted to say that I probably wont have another chapter posted up until next Monday or Tuesday because of my new work schedule, but we'll see.**

**Oh! And I have Gray sing a few verses from the song, Roses and Violets. I ended up moving a few verses around, but nothing too major, so if you want, check out that song by Alexander Jean (I own nothing)**

***does some random dance I wish everyone could see so I have your attention!***

**GO CHECK OUT MSKTK'S STORIES IRON GRAY AND MONSTER! Give her all the love! And all the reviews! Her stories are amazing and she needs more damn it….. one, because I said so, and two, mainly caz she deserves it! :)**

**Depressica: yes… hope is always good to have. Perhaps we shall find out in the next chapter or two to come what happens with Juvia and her memories. (bum bum bum!) Also, yes. :) I laughed quite a bit when I had Bora still unthawed at the house and the cops are all like… um… how do we get him out of here? I figured it was a better punishment than death (it also helped that a friend of mine said not to kill him off haha)**

**Nyma: teehee. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I think Leo is my favorite. I have a deep love for him. I have a little cute thing between him and Rain in this chapter. More cute things between them to come! :D And we shall see hopefully in the next chapter or two what will become of Gruvia…. As for Finn… weeeell…. Yeah. Poop is about to hit the fan. Lol lets just hope he can make some good choices.**

* * *

Hazel eyes looked at the numbers on the hotel room door. Her fist reached out to knock on the cold metal, hesitating slightly. Lily bit down on her lip lightly as she forced her hand to move the rest of the way to the door, knocking on it lightly. It didn't take long for the ice mage to answer it. Lily's face softened as she looked him over. His cheeks were stained from the tears he had been shedding, and his hair was flipped up on one side as if he had been gripping it fiercely with a hand. The dark haired girl stepped forward, her hand lightly moving to Finns' arm. She waited for the ice mage to close the door before pulling him towards the single bed in the room, setting her bag down on the desk as she walked by.

Lily sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes watching Finn sit down next to her slowly as he let out a sigh. His hand came back up to his hair as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his legs. He could feel her hand moving to his back, rubbing it lightly and awaiting him to tell her everything. The ice mage took in a breath, letting it out slowly before he spoke finally. "My mom… is in the hospital right now…. apparently her boyfriend had been using his magic for quite some time now to make her forget about my dad… I guess… he wanted her to forget more as time went on. My dad came up with a plan to get her and Rain out of that house but… it fell apart… and Rain managed to escape… but not my mom… she stayed behind to help my sister get out of there." Finn paused for a second. He could feel his tears forming in his eyes once more, unable to hold them back for long. "The night of the party… my dad left to go find them both… only to find my mom at the house… all of her memories of us… gone…. He had managed to make her forget all about us… the doctors said there isn't much they can do for her… and… there's a possibility that… that she won't remember us at all when she comes to. Dad is with her at the hospital right now… and… I have to go tell Rain tomorrow… " Finns' hand slipped down over his face slowly, shielding solid blue eyes as the tears began to fall down his pale cheeks. "God… I have to tell her… Rain is going to be devastated..." The ice mage stood quickly and walked over to the window, his eyes shut tight as his head hung down. His hand moving up to the wall beside the glass. "I didn't know who else to call… and… you're the only person I know… who knows how it feels to almost lose a mother…" Finn turned to face Lily after a long minute. Solid blue eyes opening slowly as he looked upon the girl sitting on the bed silently. His warm tears streaming from his eyes. "Lil… I don't… I don't want to lose her. I-I can't…"

Lily stood slowly, her hazel eyes locked onto Finns'. The dark haired girl stepped up to the ice mage, her one arm wrapping around his neck lightly as her other hand reached up to the back of his head, pulling him down slightly. She closed her eyes as she felt his forehead touch hers. Her ears picked up his sobs that seemed to increase slightly as she touched him, comforting him silently. Finns' arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close as he cried. He needed this. He needed his best friend at his side. Even after all that had happened between them, she came to him when he needed her most. All of the awkwardness created after their night of sex and morning after was left right at the door of the hotel. This was Lily. His best friend, comforting him.

The dark haired girl held him there for what seemed like a lifetime to Finn. But he didn't care. He knew what she was thinking. Finn was in her shoes when her own mother was in the hospital, battling for her life all those years ago. She knew how he felt at this moment. His thoughts, his anger, his fear, everything. He just needed this. This close contact from another who had experienced this pain before.

When Lily noticed he had calmed down some, she moved her head inches away, her lips moving up to his forehead. She planted a soft kiss on the ice mages cool skin. Her lips were so warm, Finn thought to himself as he moved his head away from hers slightly, solid blue eyes locking with hazel. He could feel her hand run through his blue hair lightly as her eyes shifted back and forth between his. They were full of understanding, sympathy, and… love? Finns' thoughts dissipated as he felt the absence of her warm arm that was wrapped around his neck. Her newly free hand came up to his face, her thumb lightly running down his stained cheek as a single tear fell down. He could feel her hand moving up from his jawline after her thumb chased the tears' trail, cupping his cheek lightly. Lily's hand was bringing him in closer to her own face, her eyes slowly closing softly as their noses brushed. His own solid blue eyes closed gently as he felt her warm lips press against his cool ones.

Finn was slowly forgetting about everything. Everything he had just learned about and the many thoughts swirling around in his head about what he had to do still. She was the only thing that he could think about right now. The only thing he wanted to have stuck in his mind. Nothing else mattered in this moment. Having her embracing him, kissing him, comforting him… he wasn't about to stop it. His feelings for her wouldn't let him let this end.

Lily broke their soft kiss after minutes had gone by, her hazel eyes opening slowly as they looked at Finn sincerely. Her hands moved to his shoulders, gripping them lightly for a moment before traveling down to Finns' hands slowly. Lily began to walk backwards a few feet, pulling Finn along and stopping at the bed. Her hands reached up to the ice mages neck, her hazel eyes locking with solid blue as she spoke softly. "You're not going to lose your mother. If she's anything like my mom… she'll pull through."

Finn closed his eyes lightly as he pressed his head against Lily's'. His tears forming as he spoke. "How can you be so sure? Lil… I don't know… I don't know what I'd do if she forgets all about us…."

"You won't be alone." Finn opened his eyes, his warm tears flowing from his eyes once more. Lily shifted her eyes between Finns' as her hand came over his cheek. "I'll be with you… with whatever happens… I'm right here, Finn."

The ice mage closed his eyes as he felt the pull of the girls hand once more, her lips pressing against his. He couldn't help but run his hands behind Lily, pulling her in closer to his body as they shared their kiss. Cool fingers ran over the corset cinched up around the girls' torso, feeling every inch of the tight fabric. He could feel her own hands exploring his chest over his shirt, as if she was trying to remember what it felt like without any clothing over it. The ice mage was surprised by the sudden tongue that broke through his lips. It was tasting every inch of his mouth before swirling around his cool tongue. She was pressing everything into him now, her kiss, her hands, and her body. He hadn't noticed she had turned him so that his back was to the bed until she had pushed him onto the sheets. His eyes watched the dark haired girl climb on top of him slowly. His hand reaching up to her cheek as he leaned up slightly to meet her lips with a passionate kiss.

Her hands were on either side of Finns' body as she kissed him back. She kept her body lifted off from his. Every move she made was slow, and delicate. Everything about this was different from the other night. She was initiating everything. The ice mage wondered if this was just her trying to console him because of everything going on with his family… or if this was something more.

Lily braced herself above Finn, her lips leaving his for a minute as she leaned back, straddling his hips with her own. Her eyes were locked onto solid blue. Her hands moved to the corset covering most of her torso, her fingers slowly making their way to the tied strings at the top of the fabric. Finn watched her pull at one of the strings, loosening it as her other hand pulled at another end. Once the tie was undone, Lily began to slowly remove the strings from the dark fabric. He watched her removed one by one, not a word said between the two.

The script mage pulled the loosened corset away, tossing it over the side of the bed and onto the ground. All that was left was the sleeveless shirt underneath. Hazel kept their gaze on solid blue as soft hands crossed and reached down to the hem of the fabric. Lily slowly inched the shirt up, revealing her tanned, and silky skin. Finns' own hands reached up leisurely to her stomach, his fingers tracing over her skin upwards, following the girls hands. Lily closed her eyes as she pulled the shirt over her head and onto the floor. Her arms fell to her sides as she watched the ice mage move his hands freely over her torso, tracing ever outline he could find. He too was remembering every inch of her body, how it looked, how it felt. Cool fingers slipped over her bra, causing the girls' cheeks to turn red.

Finn sat up to come face to face with Lily, his lips crashing onto hers. Her hands instinctively came up to his shoulders as his wrapped around her back, pulling her into his body. The ice mage wasted no time in pushing his tongue past warm lips to taste Lily once more. His tongue swirled around hers, his head tilted to deepen their kiss and his reach. A soft moan escaped Lily as she felt him begin to take control, just like the last time. The hands behind the girls back moved to the fabric holding her breasts in place. They quickly undid the strap and moved up to the straps over her shoulders. Without hesitation, Finn pulled the fabric away from her body and down her arms, tossing it aside. He was first to break their hot kiss, his cool lips moving down her jawline and neck. Lily tilted her head back as she arched her back some, her hazel eyes half lidded as she felt the coolness reach the center of her chest. Light kisses on her tanned skin sent shivers down her spine. One of her hands reached up to the back of his head as it moved slightly to the right. Lily could feel wetness now over her sensitive bud, his tongue swirling around it slowly. The girl bit down on her lip as her cheeks grew hotter with each passing second. She could feel her whole body reacting to his touch, just like before.

She didn't want this feeling to end. This bliss, this ecstasy that Finn was giving her, it was all meant for her. She had never felt this happy with anyone before. He gave her meaning to the word love. Something she did not ever expect to have in her life years ago. She was no longer able to hide this, no longer able to deny it to herself. She had fallen for him. Throughout the years of friendship, through all the hardships they have gone through and still are dealing with, they have been at each other's sides. Through thick and thin. She was there for him, and he was there for her. Everything began to flood the script mages mind. Every hint Finn had dropped over the years, everything he had done for her without hesitation. It was out of love. How could she have been so blind to it all? How could she have been so blind about her own feelings for him?

Their friendship meant the world to the dark haired girl. Without it… she felt empty and alone. Being with Finn now, being with him this way, it felt right. Friendship that had formed a deeper bond within them both.

Lily closed her eyes softly as her heart began to race. She knew what this feeling was now. She knew why she felt so differently when he came home and before he had left. She was in love with her best friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes shot open, looking back to Finn who had bit down on her nipple as his free hand came up to her left breast and began to massage it tenderly. Solid blue eyes glanced up into hazel. Her fangs dug into her bottom lips as he stared up at her, his teeth releasing her bud as his mouth came over it once more. He worked both of the girls' breasts simultaneously, his eyes watching her reactions.

Lily couldn't hold back her soft moans as she felt him start to use his magic on her. He drove the girl mad the way he watched her so calmly as he worked her up. Finns' left hand left the naked breast and slowly moved back to the girls' rear, his cool fingers tracing over her tanned skin. He gripped the tight jean material that covered Lily's' lower half, slowly moving her body against his own.

Even through the jeans, Lily could feel his arousal between her thighs, causing her body to grow hotter. Her breaths became pants as she began to rock herself into him, her hands gripping the back of his head and shoulder tightly. After some time, Finn released the girls' soft breast from his mouth, his cool lips moving upwards towards the mark he had left on her neck. He brushed over it lightly, kissing at it gingerly as his hand reached up the other side of Lily's' neck, running back through her short dark hair.

The ice mage finally spoke as his lips reached up to a studded ear, his voice low. "Lil…"

Lily stopped her movements into Finn as she heard his voice speak. Her eyes making their way to meet his. "Yes?"

A cool hand reached up and wrapped itself around the girls' waist, the other gripping the back of dark hair lightly. "I love you."

Lily could feel her heart skip a beat and sink to the bottom of her stomach all at the same time. She wanted to say the words right back to him, but knew it wasn't a good idea. Hell, was what she was doing with him a good idea right now? If she were to say those words back to Finn right now… what's to stop him from dropping everything and just being with her? That wasn't fair. It would make the script mage feel so much guilt for taking away someone who belonged to another. Finn had something good with Serena. Lily knew that. But if this was the only time she could do this with Finn, she wasn't going to stop. She had already felt guilty for having sex with Finn the first time. Even though she was trying to comfort him in this crazy time, the guilt was still there, looming around the girl.

This was going to be the last time. She wasn't going to say those words back to Finn. She wasn't going to pursue him further after this night. He has someone else to love. She had her chance long ago, and blew it. Lily's' hands moved to Finn's cheeks, cupping them lightly as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The dark haired girl moved off from the ice mage shortly after, standing just before the bed. Her hands moved over her jeans, slowly unbuttoning the fabric. She watched as Finn quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and quickly rose to his feet to remove the rest of his clothing.

He waited until the girl had slipped out of her own jeans before moving his hands up to her neck, his lips covering hers quickly, his tongue wasting no time in moving into her hot mouth. He pushed her back until she was up against the wall, his kiss moving in deeper. Lily wrapped her arms around Finns' neck as he pushed her back, her own tongue fighting back with his as they kissed. Her body was screaming for his as he pressed himself into her. He received a soft moan from the girl. Finns' hand slowly made its way down to her breast, cupping it lightly. The other moved down her side, his fingers feeling her burning skin.

His fingers ran over her thigh, moving closer and closer to her center. Lily could feel his cool fingers brushing over her, waiting in anticipation for his next move. She felt his fingers slide into her hot core with ease, quickly going to work as his ice magic began to form around them. The dark haired girl broke their kiss as she moaned out his name. The ice mage moved his kisses down to the crook of her neck, nipping and licking along the way. Lily's' nails dug into Finns' shoulders as his fingers moved faster, stopping suddenly to tease her, only to drive her mad as they slowly slid back in. He was teasing her like before. Between his fingers and his magic he was using, this was all teasing. She couldn't take much more. She opened her mouth to speak, her voice soft.

"Finn… please… don't tease me. Not tonight…"

The ice mage looked up into hazel. They were half lidded and glazed over as they looked down at him. He watched her chest rise and fall with each pant she made. He smiled at her as his head came back up to meet hers, his eyes closing softly as he slowly removed his fingers from her core. Lily gasped slightly at the absence of them, but knew he was ready to give her what she wanted. What they both wanted. Finn reached down with both hands and lifted the girl up. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down gently, his body over towering hers as he too followed her down. As he propped himself above her, he looked over her body once again. It was such a beautiful sight. Every inch of her skin was smooth as silk and every curve looked as if it was carved out by an artist.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt warm hands reach up to his neck, gently pulling him down to wet and warm lips. The ice mage lowered himself down as he kissed Lily back passionately, his hand reaching down to center himself with her. Without hesitation, he pushed himself into her hot core, feeling every inch of her as he slid easily inside. A soft moan escaped them both as Finn pushed in his full length. His hands gripped the bed sheet on either side of Lily. He clenched his jaw tightly as he closed his eyes, trying not to think about how hot she felt around him, how good it felt to be like this with her.

"God… damn it Lil…" Finn managed to get out as he slowly moved back out of the girl, his body wanting to move on its own but his willpower held himself back. He wanted this to last.

"Finn…" He heard her say. His solid blues eyes opened to see her. Lust was written in her face. Her legs came up and wrapped themselves around the ice mage, pulling him back into her body. Her eyes closed as she arched her back when she felt him enter her again. Her hands moved up and around his back as far as they could reach. He closed his own eyes as he began to move at a steady pace with the girl. His hands gripped the sheet tighter as her soft moans filled his ears. The sound coming from her sweet lips was enough to drive him over the edge. He loved hearing her say his name, her moans of pure pleasure, and the way she just seemed to melt under his touch.

As Finn moved back and forth, his mind struggled to focus on one thing. Make this last. His willpower was slipping as he felt his body betray him as it thrust roughly into the girl, causing her to moan loudly. He grunted as he felt her nails dig into his skin. '_Fuck… I can't keep going at this steady pace… it feels so good. I feel like my own body is going to start moving on its own and I won't be able to control myself. Not like before…'_

Lily opened her eyes and seemed to sense the feeling inside of Finn. She lightly pushed Finn away from her body, his eyes opening in confusion as he looked at her. She began to sit up, causing him to sit up straight as well. She smiled as she spoke. "Lay down."

The ice mage did as he was told, his solid blue eyes staying on the girl the whole time he repositioned himself on the bed. He watched as she swung her leg over him, slowly lowering her body onto his. His hands instinctively went straight for her hips as he felt his length enter her hot core once more. His head moved back onto the sheet as he breathed in a sharply. "Fuck… Lil…"

The dark haired girl smiled as she leaned in slightly, her lower half moving up and down slowly. "Does it feel good Finn?"

As Finn felt her hot and wet core slide back down, he groaned in pleasure. "You don't even know…" His eyes moved back onto her, a smile was over her face as her cheeks blushed brightly. She was in control now. She could set the pace, and take him however she wanted. He watched her lean back some as she began to move herself on top of him. She moved slowly at first, but as time went on, her body began to move faster. Her hands rested over his abdomen as her eyes stayed on his. Her mouth was opened slightly as her soft moans escaped her as she rode the ice mage.

Finn moved one of his hands to her breasts, quickly making work of her sensitive bud. One of Lily's own hands came up over his as she moaned louder. She gripped his hand, urging him for more. Her pace increased slightly as she felt herself nearing her release. Finn could feel her increase in speed and her panting becoming more rapid. She was close. The hand that played with her breast moved to the center of her chest and pushed her back further as she moved on top of him. Her hands moved to the back of her now, gripping his legs to help support her body. His length was hitting her insides slightly deeper in his position, causing her to reach her climax sooner.

"Aah! Finn! I'm… I'm so close!" She said as she closed her eyes, her back arching as he began to thrust himself up into her body as well. Finn brought his hand back down to the other side of her hip, both hands gripping at her tightly as he felt her insides begin to contract. The ice mage moved his body up into hers as fast as he could, her moans of ecstasy echoing around the room as her core began to pulse intensely. Finn grit his teeth as he felt his own release happening.

The two stayed there for minutes after their climax, their bodies coming down from their high slowly. Their panting slowly began to become normal breaths after a few minutes of just staying still. Lily slowly moved her body off from the ice mages', laying down next to him as her hazel eyes looked into his. Just like before… sleep was not too far behind them both. The script mage reached out her hand and was met with Finn's quickly. She smiled as she closed her eyes, unable to keep them open as her mind drifted peacefully to sleep.

Finns' own eyelids grew heavy as he watched Lily, his hand tightening around hers. This is all he wanted. He wanted her by his side. Nothing seemed more right, than this moment right now. With her.

* * *

Rain looked up from the book she was reading on Leos' bed, her blue eyes watching the blonde haired boys' head nod as sleep tried to take over him. Rain set the book down on the boys' nightstand, her voice low as she spoke. "Leo? Why don't you go to bed?"

Leos' head snapped up to look at her, his eyes looked completely exhausted from the lack of sleep. "What are you… talkin' about? I'm fiiinne…" He said as he waved a hand at the girl. A second later his head leaned back as his eyes began to shut softly. Rain shook her head as she moved to the edge of the bed.

"Leo."

Leo snapped his head back forward once more. "What? What?! I wasn't sleeping. I'm not…" A yawn escaped the blonde haired boys' mouth. "…tired…"

"Look… I know you promised to keep an eye on me… but even you need some sleep. You've been up for so long. It's not fair to keep you up."

Leo looked at the girl with one half lidded eye open and a finger raised. "And I'm tellin' you… that I am fine." Leos' head hung down slowly. Rain raised a brow as she watched him. A finger still raised as his head hung down as sleep started to come over him.

"Look, I'll just go to the couch so you can have your bed back."

Leo quickly looked up, letting his hand drop to the arm of the computer chair he sat in. "No! No! You are the guest… you should take my bed." Leo stood with shaky and tired legs. "I'll go to the couch." Rain watched Leo make his way to the door, her voice stopping him just as he stepped outside the doorway.

"Wait, Leo." Leo stopped and turned to face Rain on the bed. Her eyes softened as she moved back to her spot on his bed. Her hand came down beside her as she spoke. "Why don't you sleep here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone, and you need to sleep on something more comfortable than the couch."

Leos' eyes suddenly widened as he felt his heart race. He became more awake as she suggested he sleep next to her. He raised a finger to the bed as he stepped back into his room. "Y-You want… me to… sleep… with you?"

Rain laughed lightly as a slight blush formed over her cheeks. "Next to me, yes."

Leo swallowed hard as he nodded his head. "Ok…" The blonde haired boy walked over to the bed and sat down slowly. He made sure to roll over on his side so that his back was to the girl. Rain reached over and turned off the small lamp light that was on and laid back down herself. Her eyes looking into the back of blonde hair. Rain waited for a few minutes before she reached out her hand to Leo's backside, stopping just inches away from him.

'_He's matured so much over the years… it's kinda hard to believe he's the same person who used to come up to be and bug me. He hasn't even once cracked a joke about me being his princess or anything like that…'_ The girl smiled as she pulled her hand back some. '_He's still such a goon. But I'm glad he's here with me.'_

Leo's heart and mind raced as he stayed close to the beds edge. _'I can't believe she asked me to sleep here… with her! Well… next to her… but still! This is Rain! It's like she completely trusts me or something._' Olive-green eyes went wide. '_Oh no… what if I do something to jeopardize her trust?! What if I just can't help myself while she's sleeping?! She'd never forgive me… and then she probably wouldn't want to ever see me again! Oh god… what am I gonna do?! I can't stay in this bed with her right beside me! I don't trust myself! That's it. I have to tell her I'm going to go sleep on the couch. That's the best thing for me to do right now._' Leo turned over to face Rain. "Hey, Rain… I think I'm just—" Olive-green eyes opened wide as a blush came over the boys cheeks. He watched a peaceful looking Rain sleep silently beside him. Her hand gently resting in the middle of their bodies. '_She… looks so… beautiful…. and at peace…_' Leos' eyes softened as he reached up to her long blue hair, brushing some of it behind her ear as she slept. '_When was the last time you were able to sleep like this?_' The boys' hand moved down over her shoulder and down her arm lightly. It stopped right on top of her soft hand, gripping it lightly. Leos' eyelids became heavy once more as he kept his gaze on her. '_She's changed so much… I can't believe this is the same Rain…'_ A smile formed over Leos' lips as he closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him. '_Either way… I'm glad she's here.'_

* * *

Gray sat beside Juvia's' bedside, watching her breathing in and out slowly as his ears listened to the monitors on the other side of the bed, beeping steadily. He closed his tired eyes and remembered a time when their roles were reversed. It was he who was on the hospital bed, and Juvia at his side. She had been with him the whole time they were recovering from their injuries from the accident. He could still remember waking up a few days after it had happened. She was bandaged up but not as much as he was. He remembered opening up his eyes, and she was the first thing he saw. He was dazed and confused about what had happened. When he asked her what had happened, all he remembers is her staring at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so worried about him.

It was her who had saved them from death, but even she was not able to fully protect everyone in the vehicle when they were hit. She felt so much guilt for not being able to protect them all. Gray smiled as he remembered just thanking her for still saving their lives. He didn't care that he was the most beaten one out of the group. He was just happy to be alive. Happy she was ok. While they were away at that time, his feelings for her had grown and he was just thankful she was by his side when he woke up. And now it was his turn. It was he who would be waiting for his wife to wake.

The ice mage ran his hands over his face, rubbing his tired eyes to keep them from drifting to sleep. Gray looked up quickly as a nurse came into check up on Juvia's' condition. She looked at the monitors and printed sheets of her brain activity. As she jotted down the information, she turned her attention to Gray. "You do know you can sleep in the room with her? The bench comes out into a small bed."

Gray leaned in closer to Juvia's side, his hand running over her cold one. "I'm fine. Really. Thank you."

The nurse let out a sigh as she placed her clipboard under her arm. "Can I at least bring you a coffee or something? Seeing how you're going to be too stubborn to leave her side and all."

Gray grinned as he looked to the nurse. "I'll be ok. Thanks." He watched as the nurse let out another sigh. She turned on her heels and left the room without another word. Dark eyes went back to Juvia. He smiled as he reached up and ran a finger over her cool cheek. She laid there, unresponsive to his touch, her eyes still closed softly. Grays' smile began to fade as the negative thoughts entered his mind. _'What will happen if she doesn't remember us? How will I be able to tell the kids? How will… I be able to live? I can barely function without her…_' His head hung down slightly as he took in a shaky breath. "Juvia…"

The ice mage gripped her hand tighter as he began to sing to her softly. "_Days are getting longer… The nights are feeling colder… When we are not together…_." Gray lifted his head slowly, his hand lifting hers up slightly. His free hand coming over her palm and grasping it tightly as he continued. "_I'm falling apart…."_ His head moved back down, shielding his watering eyes. "_Cause' all I want is you, and all I need is you…. Baby you may be somewhere else to far from me…" _His voice struggled to get the next few lines out. "_Come home soon. You're miles away, I'm so sick of goodbye_…." Gray looked up slowly, his eyes fighting back his own tears. "_Roses are red… violets are blue…. I know I'm meant…_" The ice mage stood up and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss onto Juvia's' head before he leaned in close to her ear. "_To be with you."_

* * *

**AN: I really wanted to use the song Roses and Violets in the story somewhere and when I was about to give up and say f it… I decided to have Gray sing a few lines from it. it felt pretty fitting considering he did actually fall apart without Juvia at his side. And all he ever wanted was her, and now that she is basically miles away from him, all he wants is for her to come back home to him. He knows they are supposed to be together. Its just a matter if she can remember him. *tears***

**And omg…. Leo. All of my love goes to him once more. * heavy sigh * I wish he was real. Hell I wish all of them were real! Damn it! XD someone make things happen!**

**As for Finn… well…. He's got a lot going on right now and lily came to his side to comfort him…. In more ways than one. ;)**

**Please don't forget to review the chapter everyone! I love your comments, thoughts, feelings, anything! Just please review! It drives me to get these chapters up sooner! I love you all so much for your support and reviews I wish I could honestly thank harder but all I have is my words. So THANK YOU!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Chapter 34**

**So sorry for the late update everyone… haven't been in the writing mood as of late. My work schedule also has not been helping either. But its going to be changing again soon so I hope to get a couple of days during the week that I can write some more chapters.**

**Wilathewitch: haha yeah, I was getting teary eyed when I was writing that scene in the last chapter. I'm glad someone else got some feels as well!**

**Depressica: teehee, what can I say? I love it all. ;) its fun to write and I wish I could write more of it!**

**Takiarika: trust me, I'm trying really hard to update as much as possible. Sometimes you just need to be a bit patient with me ^^;;**

* * *

Solid blue eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before adjusting to the sight before him at the edge of the bed. Finn sat up as he watched Lily slipped into the sleeveless shirt she had on the night before underneath her corset. His hands moved in between his hidden legs as he watched her stand, pulling her jeans up her legs quickly. The ice mage let out a sigh as he looked down at his hands. "So you're just going to leave again?"

Without turning around, Lily responded. "I have to go."

"Lil. You don't have to."

Lily sighed as she raised her head forward. She walked around to the other side of the bed to Finns' side, sitting down beside him. "Look… I shouldn't have even stayed the night last night. I have… a lot to do back home…"

"Then why did you stay with me?" Finn asked quietly. He watched as the girl turned her head away, as if she was debating in her head what to say.

"I…" She started to say. Lily shook her head and sighed once more. "It was late. I didn't see any point in driving here for a few minutes to see what was going on and then drive all the way back home."

Lily stood and turned, wanting to get out of the room before Finn started prying her with more questions. Too late. The ice mage reached up and grabbed her wrist lightly. Lily shut her eyes tightly as she felt his cool grip around her wrist. She bit down on her lip, waiting for him to say something. Finn opened his mouth to speak. "Lil… can we talk about us? About what happened last night?"

"There's nothing to talk about…"

"Bullshit Lil!"

Lily opened her eyes and turned around to face Finn, her wrist still held in place by his tight grip. "Finn… last night… was nothing. And it meant nothing."

"Why are you lying to me? You were the one who came onto me. You started it all. Lil…" Finn said her name softly as he stood from the bed, his grip loosening as his hand moved up her arm, stopping just above her elbow. "You can't tell me that you don't have feelings for me. Not after last night."

Hazel eyes looked away as Finn spoke. "Last night I was just comforting my best friend. It didn't have anything to do with feelings. I was just trying to make you forget the pain."

"Why are you being so stubborn?! You can't admit that you love me, can you?!" Finn said angrily.

Lily snapped her head back at the ice mage. "What does it matter?! You have a girlfriend. Someone who actually makes you happy."

Finns' eyes narrowed. "Is this what it's about? Serena? Look, I can end things with her."

"Why would you want to end things with her?" Lily asked softly as her eyes shifted in between Finns'.

The ice mage pulled the girl in close to his body, his forehead resting on hers as he closed his eyes halfway. "If it means being with you… I'd do it."

Lily began to shake her head slightly, her feet moving backwards slowly. "Finn…"

The ice mage pulled her back in, holding her tightly in place. "No. Don't run away from me. I'm being completely serious. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't want to be with me. Tell me that we aren't supposed to be together. Lil…. I know it sounds wrong for me to break up with Serena… but… I know what I want." Finn reached up to the girls chin, lifting her head up slightly as his eyes locked into hers. "I just want you." His lips moved in close to hers, his cool breath falling over her tanned skin.

Lily shut her eyes tightly as she pushed the ice mage away at the last second. Her head hung down as she held him at arm's length. She locked every muscle in place to avoid letting Finn see her wanting to shake. "No. I… I don't love you. I don't want to be with you…. we're not… we're not supposed to be together. You have Serena. She makes you happy and you shouldn't let someone like her go." The dark haired girl looked up slowly as her arms fell down to her sides. "Please just… go be with her and be happy. I'm still going to be your best friend. And I'll be right at your side whenever you need me… but you and me… we just… cant." The script mage started for the door, stopping back on her side to grab her corset and bag. Finn clenched his jaw tightly as her words ran through his head. He quickly made his way to her as she reached the hotel door. His hand closing it quickly.

"No. I can't accept that Lily. I know you're lying to me. You do have feelings for me. You're just—"

Lily's face turned to anger as she stared back at Finn with fierce hazel eyes. "Finn, will you just drop it?! I told you I don't have feelings for you and that I just did what I did to comfort you!" The girl reached up and gripped his hand, pulling it away from the door. "Besides don't you have to go tell Rain about your mother?! Don't you think that's more important than the two of us?!"

Finn sighed deeply as he looked down. "Yes. I know it is. I know I should be getting my ass over to Leos' house."

Lily raised a confused brow as she looked to Finn. "Why are you going to Leos'?"

"Because that's where I left Rain before I came here."

Lily's' eyes widened. "You WHAT?! You left her with Leo?!"

Finn looked at Lily with confusion. "What's the problem?"

Lily sighed as she looked away. "It's nothing. I just didn't think you'd let her stay with him."

"Yeah well… Leo has changed quite a bit and I trust him not to do anything while I'm away." Finn stepped away from the door, letting the dark haired girl pull it open. "Look… I still want to talk to you more about the two of us…"

Lily smiled as she looked to Finn before stepping outside of the door. "I'll talk to you anytime you want to… but what happened between us… won't ever happen again. So let's just end this subject here. Keep me posted about your mom, ok?"

Finn sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Ok." The ice mage slowly closed the door behind the girl, his eyes staying on her until the very last moment she disappeared on the other side of the door. Finn turned and leaned up against the metal door, closing his eyes softly as he let out a long sigh.

* * *

Lily started her car and place her hand on the shifter, her movements pausing for a moment. The dark haired girl hung her head slowly as she felt her heart ache. Her eyes began to swell with tears as she thought back to her words to Finn. _'I'm so sorry Finn… everything I've done… everything I've put you through…. No amount of apologies can make up for what I did to you. I wasn't doing any of that just to comfort you… I do love you too… I just don't deserve to be with you. Not like Serena. She hasn't done anything to hurt you….'_ Lily looked up and out her car window as her warm tears streamed down her cheeks._ 'God… lying to you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do… but I had to. I had to lie.' _Tanned hands came up and wiped away the tears from the girls' eyes. Once Lily had gathered herself up some, she placed her hand back to the shifter, putting her car into gear. '_I don't deserve to be with you.'_

* * *

The ice mage pulled his shirt over his torso after he put on his pants, his mind racing and going over what Lily had said to him. Finn let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed. "That girl drives me crazy… I know she's lying…" His phone went off on the nightstand beside the bed. Finn reached over and answered it without looking to see who it was. His head hanging down slightly as he spoke. "Hello?"

A heavenly sweet voice spoke through the other end. "_Hey Finn! Did you forget about me already?"_

Finns' eyes widened and then closed quickly as he leaned back onto the bed. His hand reached up and ran up his face and through his blue hair. "Serena…. I'm sorry… I kinda did."

"_Is everything ok? You sound kind of down_."

"A lot has happened since I got home. Um… my mom's in the hospital right now."

The ice mage heard the girl gasp softly, her voice softening. "_Oh, Finn. I'm so sorry. Is everything ok? What happened?"_

"Well… short version? Bora was brainwashing her and made her forget all about me, Rain… and my dad… she got beat up a bit by him too when my dad went to go get them back. He's staying at the hospital with her right now and I was just about to go home and tell Rain… about mom…"

"_Finn… I'm… I'm so sorry."_

"That's why I haven't called you since I got home. With everything going on, it just kinda slipped my mind."

"_Oh, that's ok. I was only teasing. I figured you were just having fun catching up with your friends."_

"Yeah… I've… been doing that too…."

"_Well… you go to your sister and keep me posted about your mom. I really hope she can get her memories back soon. It would be such a shame if she couldn't remember."_

"I know." Finn said quietly.

"_Just give me call later or sometime tomorrow. I love you."_

Finn clenched his fist tightly as he listened to her last few words. "I… love you too." The ice mage hung up with Serena and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

* * *

Finn rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he knocked on Leo's front door with the other. The blonde haired boy answered it quickly and brought a finger to his lips before Finn could say anything. Leo moved aside to let Finn in, whispering to his friend as he closed the door. "Sorry, but she just got back to sleep a bit ago. I didn't want to wake her just yet."

Finn made his way to the couch, sitting down quietly and putting his hands together. Leo joined him a minute later. "So what's going on? How's your mom? Did you get to see your dad?"

"Yeah… they are at the hospital. I went to go see them yesterday after I stopped by my mom's house. I ended up staying at a nearby hotel last night with Lily."

Leo's eyebrows crossed in confusion. "Wait…" He held up a hand as he spoke. "You what?"

Finn brought his hands to his face, speaking into them with frustration. "I called her after I found out that my mom was in the hospital and that she might not remember who I am. I was so afraid and hurt I just… I didn't know who else to call. She ended up coming to the place where I was at and we… did it again…"

Leo made a face at Finn, leaning back slightly. "Please tell me you used protection this time around…."

Finn hung his head and shook it. "No… I didn't…. it just happened! I wasn't expecting it at all. She was the one who started it all this time. And then this morning when I wanted to talk to her about it… she told me she just did it because she was comforting me. She acted like it meant nothing to her. I find it hard to believe she doesn't have feelings for me after last night."

Leo shook his head and held a hand up to Finn. "Please… no details…. You just better hope she doesn't get pregnant or that your girlfriend won't find out about you two!"

"Ugh… that's another thing… Serena called me this morning after Lil left. I've never felt so guilty before…"

"Well you technically cheated on her… twice now…."

"I know that! But… I… I needed her…. She's the only one who knows how it feels to almost lose a mother."

Rain stepped out from the hallway, her ears picking up Finns' last sentence. Fear entered her as she clenched her fist tightly at her side. "Finn… what do you mean by that? Is… is mom ok?"

Finn and Leo snapped their heads around, looking at the girl standing a few feet away from them. Finn was first to get up, quickly making his way to his younger sister. "Rain… there's something I have to tell you… and I didn't think it was fair to tell you over the phone last night." The ice mage reached up and gripped his sisters' arms lightly.

"What's wrong?! What happened to mom?! Is it dad?!" She asked worriedly.

Finn shook his head. "Dad is fine. He took care of Bora." Solid blue looked into Rains worried expression. She was on the verge of tears as she waited for Finn to tell her of their mother. Leo stood and put his hands into his pockets, watching the two siblings speak to one another.

"The doctors said that… because Bora had been using his magic on her for so long… there's… a high possibility that…" Finn paused slightly as he watched his sister begin to shake her head from side to side slowly, as if her worst nightmare had become real. "… Mom might not remember who we all are…"

Rain couldn't stop her tears from escaping, her head falling into Finns chest as she wept. The ice mage wrapped his arms around Rain tightly as she spoke. "No…. she… she can't forget about us… we need her! She can't just…"

Finn fought back his own tears as he listened to Rain. "I know, Rain. I know. But… there's nothing we can do right now. Dad is with her so all we can do is hope she will pull through." Finn waited a few minutes before pushing Rain away slightly. "Look, I was able to get your bag along with moms from the house before I left there. I'm going to take you home so you can—"

Rain shook her head and pushed Finns hands away from her body. Anger had filled her face now as she spoke. "No. I'm not leaving."

"What are you talking about? Yes you are."

Rain stomped her foot onto the ground as she stepped back. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "No I'm not! I'm tired of everyone making decisions for me! I'm staying here with Leo!"

"Rain, you can't just stay here forever!" Finn snapped back as he stepped towards her.

"Watch me!" Rain said as she turned around and stormed off to Leos' room down the hall. Finn turned to face Leo, his eyebrow raised. Leo quickly removed his hands from his pockets and held them out in front of his own body.

"Don't look at me! I had nothing to do with that!" the blonde haired boy said quickly.

Finn groaned as he clenched his fist. "I can't believe her right now. I tell her that mom might not remember us and all she wants to do is stay here! It doesn't make any sense! She usually would want to be in her own room back at home… somewhere where she feels comfortable and safe. Gah!" Finn through his hands up into the air. "Whatever! I don't have time to deal with this right now… I'll just go get her bag and leave it here."

Leo watched as the ice mage stormed to the door, swinging it open and growling to himself. He could make out the words Finn was saying as he stepped outside into the rain that had started coming down. He grinned as he shook his head at Finns complaining words. Leo walked to the front door, waiting for Finn to hand him Rains' bag. The ice mage quickly ran to his car and came back to the door in record time. "Here, make sure she gets this and let her know I'll be back to get her in the morning! She can't just stay here forever. She's just too upset right now for me to talk some sense into her."

Leo took the rain soaked bag from Finn and smiled. "Hey, no biggie man. This place gets kinda lonely when my parents are out of town. So I don't mind the company. And hey, I'll talk to her for you too if you want."

Finn turned and raced back to his car, waving a hand to Leo as he spoke. "No need man. I'll take care of it tomorrow!"

Leo closed the front door and sighed softly. He made his way to his room, setting the bag down just inside of the room quietly. He looked up to the girl standing in the middle of the room, weeping to herself as she held her arms close to her chest. The blonde haired boy started walking towards her silently.

"Why does it feel like everyone around me feels the need to make all of my decisions for me? I'm old enough that I can make my own choices in this… cold world…. God…" She said softly as she wiped one of her tears away from her pale cheek. "I was constantly living in fear… and no one would listen to me… no one believed me…. So now… I get to live with broken promises and a pain that won't go away…." Rain looked up to the ceiling, her words fading as she spoke. "I feel like… I'm just lost in this never ending rainstorm… where arms of relief… seem so far out of reach… a place where I'm all alone…."

Blue eyes widened as a warmth began to embrace her. Leo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body back into his. A blush came over pale cheeks as she felt his head rest on top of hers. His words were soft as he spoke to her finally. "I am with you, Rain. I swear… I'll carry you though it all if I need to. I won't leave you to yourself in this cold world. And I'll be sure to catch you when you feel like letting go." Rain slowly turned around in Leo's arms, her eyes locking with olive-green as he brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. "You're not alone. I can promise you that." He smiled sweetly at her. "And I promise that you'll get your mother back with all of her memories."

Rains' eyes shifted between Leos', her voice soft as her tears formed in her eyes once more. "How… can you be so confident about all of this?"

Leo grinned as he ran his hands up and down her arms gently. "Call it my intuition. That or my stubborn confidence if you will." Leo grinned, revealing his white smile. "So don't fret too much over this. If you need to, you can just take all your frustration out on me! I can take it. I had to put up with Lily for a long time."

Rains' expression softened as she pressed her head into Leos' chest, her own arms wrapping around the blonde haired boy's body, clenching his shirt tightly. _'This is why I wanted to stay here… he gives me confidence when I need it… makes me forget all about everything going on and tries to make me smile any chance he gets. If I left him now… I don't know how I would be able to handle everything… I would have been sucked into the darkness… but when he's around me…' _Rain looked back up to Leo who continued to speak as she held him close. A soft smile began to form over her lips as she watched him talk about something else entirely, a wide smile over his own face as he talked excitedly. '_He's like my light… guiding me through it all… without him… I would be lost….'_

* * *

Lily opened the front door of her house quietly, closing the door as softly as she could to avoid any rise of attention from the next room over. The dark haired girl stepped forward, her hazel eyes peeking around the corner to the living room. She caught sight of Leviana playing with Pantherlily on the floor. Her hands pulling at his cheeks as she sang a made up song. The poor exceed being held captive by the girls torturous hands, didn't seem to notice Lily eyeing them all. Gaje and her mother were both on the couch, both of their noses in books and too deep in them to notice Lily slink past the room to the stairs. There wasn't any sight of her father. Lily was slightly relieved for she didn't want to hear him yelling at her for not coming home again last night.

Levy's eyes left her book for a moment, catching short, dark hair disappear behind the wall next to the stairs. Levy raised a brow as she set her book down, wondering if that was Lily who had just walked by. The blue haired script mage walked up the stairs slowly, making her way to her eldest daughters' room. Levy knocked lightly on the wooden door before opening it, eyeing her daughter on the bed. She sat on the edge, her hands at her sides as her head hung down some. Her eyes looked full of heartache as her tear stained cheeks gave Levy suspicion to believe something was wrong. The blue haired mage walked over to the bed and sat down next to her daughter. "Hey sweetie…" Levy brushed back one of Lily's' bangs behind her ear. "If you are upset about what your father said about not paying for your grad schooling, don't worry… I was going to have a talk with him about that."

Lily shook her head slightly. "No… it's not that mom…"

Levy raised her brows as she put a hand on Lily's' shoulder. "What's wrong then? You look like you just had your heart broken."

The dark haired girl clenched her bed sheet tightly as she bit down on her bottom lip. Levy waited patiently for Lily to speak, not wanting to force the young girl to explain herself. Lily brought a hand up to her cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eye. "It's Finns' family… his mom is in the hospital right now, and his dad is at her side…. Her boyfriend she was seeing was brainwashing her with his ring magic and ended up making her forget all about them all…. Finn called me and he… he sounded so upset… so… I went to him last night… and I… we… we slept together. And it wasn't the first time either. The night of the party… that was the first time. I… I didn't realize it before how much I really cared for him. He told me he still loves me after everything… he said he would give up being with his girlfriend if that meant being with me… I told him… I told him I didn't love him and that what I did was just out of friendship. Not love. I thought a lot about it on the way home… I don't deserve to be with him mom…. I've made too many mistakes in the past…. He deserves to be happy. I just… I just wish I realized how he felt about me sooner. How I truly felt about him." Wet hazel eyes looked up to Levy, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Does it make me a horrible person for what I did with him? He cheated on his girlfriend… with me… I…. I never meant to do it… I just… I was caught up in the moment of it all. I felt his pain, I knew what he was feeling…. And now… now I feel like a horrible human being for doing that with him…."

"Lily…" Levy began to say. She took her daughters hand into her own and with her free hand, pulled the girl in close, resting her own head on top of dark hair. "You are human. You have feelings, and you deserve to be happy. You shouldn't beat yourself down for the mistakes you made in the past. Because that's all it is. The past. If you love someone, you should tell them. Don't keep it in. That only causes more problems down the line for you both. I mean, take a look at your father. You think he was a perfect angel when he was your age?"

"Dad had the same problems as me when he was my age?"

Levy smiled. "Well… you aren't too far off from him. You two are so much alike, Lily. That's why I have such an easier time dealing with everything you do. Your father is experiencing basically himself for the first time in his life. He never really knew how he was until you were born."

Lily looked down at her feet. "I guess I can see that… but that still doesn't help me at all. You two ended up together."

"Well. Like I said. Tell him how you really feel. I'm sure everything will work itself out in the end. Just be yourself, and don't hold back." Levy planted a soft kiss on Lily's head before standing. "You have a right to be happy too Lily. You shouldn't keep yourself from your own happiness."

Lily looked up at her mother. "But… what if I wait too long to tell him? What if…" Lily glanced back down, her eyes closing half way. "What if he moves on?"

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "Then I'd say you better tell him as soon as possible. But… something tells me that Finn won't give up on you that easily. You had some growing up to do and you just needed to figure out yourself first." Lily looked back up at Levy just as her mother gave her a wink. She watched as her mother turned and walked out of the room, leaving the girl to her own thoughts.

Levy stepped outside of the room and saw Gajeel leaning up against the wall. She raised a brow as she pointed inside, mouthing the words: Go in there and talk to her. Gajeel narrowed his crimson eyes at his wife that started down the stairs. The large dragon slayer let out a sigh as he pushed off of the wall. He pushed the slightly closed door back open and looked to Lily, matching her hazel gaze with his own. She quickly looked away and grabbed one of her pillows, pulling it into her lap. Gajeel brought a hand up to the back of his wild mane and rubbed it slowly.

"Hey… can I join ya on there?" He asked as softly as he could. Lily shrugged her shoulders and moved over, leaving enough room for her father to join her. As he sat down, Gajeel let out a sigh, his hands falling in between his legs. "So… I uh… I heard you and your mother talkin…"

A deep blush came over Lily's tanned cheeks as her head snapped up to her father. "How… much did you hear?"

"Unfortunately…. All of it."

Lily brought the pillow from her lap to her face. "Oh god…."

"Look… your mother was right… you can't keep beating yourself up for what you did in the past. I know all too well about that. As much as I hate to admit it… you should tell that ice mage everything."

"Dad…"

"And if does break your heart, or doesn't think you're good enough to go out with, then I'll make sure to talk some sense into him!" He said with a smirk as he brought his hands together.

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Dad…"

Gajeel watched his daughter for a long minute, her expression turning sad once more. Her smile slowly fading as her thoughts of doubt rolled back into her mind. The dragon slayer grinned as he put a hand over her dark hair, ruffling it up a bit as he stood. "Come on. I wanna show ya something."

Lily looked up at her father with a raised brow. "What is it?"

"Just come with me." Gajeel made his way outside of Lily's room. He waited until she had appeared from her room before stepping into the one next door. Lily narrowed her eyes, wondering what her father had in store. The young script mage followed her father into the room, her eyes widening as she saw the sight before her. Gajeel stepped into the middle of the room and put his arms across his chest. A wide, toothy grin over his lips as he watched his daughter look over all of the instruments she had sold to buy her car. She walked over to the drum set first, her fingers tracing over the cool metal on the drums.

"How… I thought you changed this room up… and I thought I sold all of these…" She said in disbelief.

"You know that anonymous buyer that bought every single thing you sold?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah… they even gave me a bit extra to have it sent to them…"

"Well… that was me. I bought everything back. I've been secretly moving everything back into this room while you've been watching the shop and workin' at the bar."

Lily turned to face Gajeel, her eyes swelling up with tears. "Why did you do that?"

"Well. You see…" Gajeel said as he made his way over to the drum set Lily was standing by. "This was the very first set of drums you played when you were younger. I remember you askin' me if you could play them with me." He grinned as the thought back to that day. "So I picked you up and put you in my lap and handed you these drum sticks." He said as he leaned down and picked up the two very beaten drumsticks. "And man did you have a blast playin' the drums. I was kinda hoping that if you ever got into a band of your own, that you would follow in my footsteps and be someone's drummer." He said as he set down the sticks back onto the drums lightly. "And over here… is the first electric guitar you learned to play on. Oh and let's not forget about these bad boys!" Gajeel went around the room and explained why he bought each and every item to his daughter. All the dark haired girl could do was stand there and watch as her father went back through his memories of when she was younger. She hadn't seen him this happy in such a long time. Of course, she was mostly to blame for it. She had put her father through hell and back. And yet… he still did something for her without her knowing.

Perhaps it was just his unconditional love for her, or a combination of his love for her and the memories they made with all of these musical tools. Either way, Lily was thankful she had these instruments back. Along with her father who she got along with. For once, they weren't yelling at each other, they weren't at each other's throats or storming away from each other. They were standing there, together, remembering older times. Happier times. Lily's thoughts were interrupted as Gajeel got behind one of the spare drum sets he had bought.

"Hey! You up to playin' something with your old man?" He said as he picked up his drum sticks. Lily smiled as she wiped away one of her tears. The dark haired girl made her way behind the drums and wrapped her arms around her father, holding him closely.

"Thank you, daddy." Lily waited a moment before letting him go, a smile across her face as she spoke. "And of course! I always want to play some music with you. It's all I ever wanted as a little girl. And it's all I can ask for now."

Gajeel crossed his eyebrows as he grinned. "Well then let's get to rockin' kid!"

Levy stood against the wall just outside the room, a smile across her face as she listened to a father and daughter play the drums together, just like they used to do.

* * *

**AN: yay! Finally a father daughter moment! ^.^ and one that meant a lot to them both. I recently reread over my two previous stories and my friend MsKtk suggested that I throw in the part where Gajeel and Lily play their instruments together like in the last story. they finally were able to reconnect as a family so from this point on, no more fights between the two. Only happy moments, woo!**

**Also, I used a few of the lyrics from Not Alone by Red during the scene with leo and rain. So check out the song if you get a chance! I ended up changing it a bit but still a very good song (I own nothing )**

**Please don't forget to review! You guys are awesome and I'm glad so many of you are still enjoying this story so far. We are nearing the end, which is sad, but this story has been so much fun to write and I hope to continue writing more stories that you all would enjoy to read :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: chapter 35**

**Okies! So. I just want to say that I've once again been a bit lazy about getting this chapter done lol but I finally did it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!**

**ALSO! BIG BIG BIG BIG SHOUTOUT TO THESE AWESOME WRITERS:**

**MsKtk- Monster, and Iron Gray. Both stories are heating up and you shouldn't miss out on what's going to happen next!**

**Mushee-chan- Temptations of a Natural Woman. Even the title sounds tempting to read if I do say so myself. lol With Laxus standing in for Gramps as Master while he is away, Fairy Tail is yet again found in the midst of trouble in the form two sister mages, Anaphelia and Katyana. On the run from a dark guild and from death itself, Fairy Tail is their only hope. Can Laxus and the guild protect them from having their magic stolen? Will they find the cure for Katyana in time?—now tell me you don't find any of that intriguing! Go check out the story because its written very well and very interesting so far. (I myself am going to go back and read it over!)**

**NavyNinjaHo: haha I am sorry you got the feels from that last chapter. But that was the whole point lol**

**Depressica: yes, I know… I get sad whenever I think about it too. And you never know… lily and finn might not end up together in the end. So we'll see :) and we should find out what happens with Juvia in this chapter so… I'm going to leave that there…**

**KingdomHeartsFairy: hey better late then never! And I'm so happy you are loving the story so far! ^_^ it makes me so happy to see people saying they are enjoying the trilogy.**

**Nyma: teehee… that was the point when I was writing her. :) and yes… their relationship is like a rollercoaster. I still love how you refer to him as a demi-god. Makes me lose myself in laughter each time I see it. and like I said above… we shall see if they end up together or not ;)**

* * *

Juvia smiled brightly as she ran her hand through Grays' dark hair, his grin just as big as hers as he slid in close to her warm body on the bed. He planted a soft kiss to her cheek just before nuzzling his face into her neck, breathing her in. Juvia giggled as the ice mage kissed her soft skin a moment later. "Gray?"

"Hm?" He responded quietly.

"Do I make you happy?" Juvia asked softly as she ran her fingers through the dark strands of hair on Grays head.

Gray propped himself up with his arm, looking at the water mage confusingly. "What is this all about? Of course you make me happy."

Juvia smiled slightly as she shook her head. "Sorry I asked. It's just the other day… you looked a little unhappy. I thought it was something I did to upset you."

Gray cracked a smile as he chuckled. The ice mage leaned in close to Juvia's face, his forehead pressed lightly against hers. "You worry too much about the little things, Juvia. I wasn't upset with you, just another unimportant matter. Don't stress over it."

"But, Gray—"

"When have you ever made me upset? You gave me two beautiful children and made me the luckiest man around by agreeing to marry me. You have so much love for us all… sometimes I think you don't know what to do with it all. You always are trying to make us happy without thinking of yourself first. If anyone should be worried, it should be me worrying about you." Gray wrapped his arm around the water mage, holding her close. "I love you Juvia. So don't worry about me… for once… let me worry about your happiness."

Gray slowly opened his eyes as the sound of beeping entered his ears once more. Dark eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. '_I'm still at the hospital…_' He breathed in deeply as he sat up straight from leaning forward on the bed the whole time he slept. His back cracked in multiple spots from the uncomfortable position he was in for so long. The ice mage ran a hand over his face to try to further wake his still tired eyes. _'I wish I could have kept my word…' _Grays' eyes shifted to his wife, still sound asleep as the monitors around her beeped in time with her heart rate. A cool hand slid up to Juvia's' unresponsive one, gripping it tightly. "Juvia… you're so cold…" Gray clenched his jaw as he looked down at his feet. "I know it's my fault you're in this… you know I was never really good at speaking my mind most times…"

Dark eyes shifted back up to the sleeping woman on the bed. They watched her chest rise and fall ever so slightly as she slept peacefully. The thought of her not remembering who he was, who their children were, stung him greatly. The ice mage shook his head, trying desperately to keep that thought out. "Juvia…" Gray started as he leaned back in close to the bed, his thumb brushing over her skin lightly. I know you can hear me…" Gray stood up and brushed some of the water mages blue hair away from her ear as he leaned in close and whispered. "Please… come back to me… I need you to remember…. Remember me and the kids…. Juvia… we need you back…. I… I need you."

Gray's head shifted to the door as a knock was heard suddenly. His eyes went wide slightly as he saw all of their friends entering the room. Lucy made her way to Gray's side as he sat back down in the chair beside the bed. He watched as Gajeel and Loke stepped on the opposite side of the bed while Levy stood at Lucy's' side. The celestial mage placed a hand on the ice mages shoulder. "Hey… we just heard about what happened. How are you holding up?" She asked softly.

Gray let out a sigh as he looked to Juvia, not wanting to look away from her. "I'm fine. I finally got some form of sleep… but not much."

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest as he too looked over the water mage. "Damn… I've never seen Rain woman look this bad…"

Levy glared quickly at Gajeel before softening her expression as she looked to Gray. "But I'm sure she'll wake up soon and be her normal self!"

"Yeah, this is Juvia we're talking about!" Loke said with a smile. "We've known her for such a long time, I don't think she'd give up that easily! I mean, she had to deal with us for so many years while the band was still together."

Gray half smiled as he brought a hand up to Lucy's. "Thanks guys. It means a lot to me that you all came by. And I'm sorry I never called… I guess I was… just worried she wasn't going to—"

Gajeel interrupted Gray quickly. "If you think for one minute that we'd let Rain woman forget about us, you are greatly mistaken! And as for not callin' us to let us know what happened—"

"We forgive you." Levy finished for Gajeel quickly. Her hazel eyes looking to her baffled husband across from her.

"Yeah, when Levy gave us a call last night, Lucy and I cut our trip short and came back home as fast as we could so we could get here to see you two." Loke said with a caring smile. "Oh and did you know that your daughter is staying at our house with Leo?"

Grays' head snapped up towards Loke. "She's what?!"

Loke raised a hand in front of his body. "Don't worry, Leo hasn't done anything to her. Well, if anything… I think he's trying to cheer her up from everything. Whatever he's doing it seems to be working. She was pretty happy to see us when we got home last night."

Gray shifted his head down some, a slight smile over his face as his eyes softened. "If she's happy there… then I don't mind. All I want for her is to be happy."

"Hey, would you like for us to keep watch over Juvia for you? You look like you could use some more sleep." Lucy asked kindly. Gray smiled as he shook his head.

"Nah. I'll be fine. But you guys are more than welcome to stay for a bit with me. I'm sure Juvia would like the company."

Gajeel lifted his hand up in front of him, giving Gray a thumbs up. "Carrot top and I can go get some more chairs!"

Loke turned to Gajeel quickly. "Wait, why do I have to do with you?! We don't need that many chairs!"

"Oh shut up and come help me! You've been on vacation with your woman for so long, it's about time you do some work!" The dragon slayer said as he grabbed Loke by his shirt collar, pulling him along and out of the room.

* * *

Finn rubbed his chin lightly as he sat on his bed, pondering how to get his sister out of Leos' house and back home. "I can't exactly ground her or anything like that… maybe I could try dragging her out? No… she's become way too stubborn for that… she'd come out kicking and screaming and probably use her magic on me… wait…" Solid blue eyes widened slightly. "Stubborn…" Finn looked over at his phone and sighed. "Well… if anyone could convince a stubborn Rain to come back home, it's a just as stubborn script mage I know." Finn picked up his phone and found Lily's number quickly, pressing the call button and putting the phone to his ear. "I just hope she'll pick up…"

Finn was surprised that Lily had picked up by the second ring, her voice sounding a bit out of breath. "_Hello?"_

"Hey, Lil… you ok?"

"_Yeah! I was just putting something into my car and wanted to get to my phone because I thought you were someone else."_

"Oh? Who are you waiting for?"

"_It's no one, just business stuff. So what's up?"_

Finn shook his head slightly as he stood from his bed and began to pace his room. "Well… I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor…"

"_Um… yeah… what do you need me to do?"_

"Could you try to convince Rain to come back home and get out of Leo's house? She thinks she can stay there as long as she wants and I don't want her to overstay her welcome."

"_It kinda sounds like you're trying to be her father there Finn. I'm not sure if she'll even listen to me."_

"Look, you two are just as stubborn so she has to listen to you. Please… just do—"

"_Calm down… I'll do it. I just can't grantee I'll get her out of there."_

Finn smiled as he let out a soft sigh. "Thanks Lil. I owe you one."

* * *

Lily knocked on the door to Leo's house, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for someone to answer the door. The dark haired girl blew some air up towards her bangs as they fell over her face. '_I don't even know what I'm going to say to her to try to convince her to leave… honestly as long as that lion isn't doing anything perverted to that girl I don't see the harm in letting her stay here a bit longer…' _Lily stretched her arms up into the air as she breathed in deeply. "But I do owe him one so I should at least try."

Just as the script mage finished her sentence, Leo appeared in front of the door. His expression unamused. "Lily? What do you want? Finn isn't here."

Lily brought her hands down to her sides as she looked at Leo. Her brow raised as she smirked. "Well you have clothes on, that's a good sign."

Leo blushed as he stepped back slightly. "W-what's that supposed to mean?! You think I just walk around the house naked all the time?! Caz it was only that one time!"

Lily held back her giggles as she spoke. "Calm down Leo. I was just joking. And I'm not here for Finn… I wanted to talk to Rain."

"Well before you come in, I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Lily rolled her eyes as her arms crossed over her chest once more. "Look I don't have time for this. I just wanted to come by and talk to Rain really quick."

"No! You're going to listen to me Lily Redfox!"

Hazel eyes snapped up to olive-green, surprised by his tone. Leo put his hands on his hips as he began to question the girl in front of him. "What's with you?!"

Lily looked at him confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"You! What's with you! Getting together with Finn again! What are you thinking?!"

A deep crimson blush came over the girls tanned cheeks. "H-how do you know about that?!"

Leo smirked as he waved a finger at Lily. "Ooooh ho ho ho… I know a lot more than I should. I know basically everything about you and you're… sexual…uh… adventures!"

"That's… a horrible way to describe that Leo…" Lily said as she blushed further. Leo shook his head as he stomped his foot.

"Shut up! Look, I know you got with Finn, twice now! And could you both be more stupid?! Not using any form of protection?! What if you get pregnant and Finn still choses to be with Serena?! What then?! You gonna beg him to come back to you to help take care of that kid?!"

Lily glanced down as Leo spoke, guilt filling her. "I can't get pregnant. I made sure to get something to prevent that while I was dating Chrono… and… even if I was pregnant… I would never ask or beg Finn to come back to me. I told him… that he should be happy and to just be with Serena. I don't deserve to be with him."

"Even though he still loves you… you're just going to give up on him just like that?!"

Lily threw her arms down at her sides as she yelled back at the blonde haired boy. "What am I supposed to do Leo?! Go run to him and tell him that I was wrong and that I do want to be with him?! It's not fair to Serena if I take him away… its better the two of us just stay as friends…."

Leo brought his hands to his head, gripping his hair tightly. "Uugh! You two drive me mad! For so many years, all I heard was Lily this, Lily that. Drove me nuts! And not to mention, he would come over here after spending time with you and tell me everything you guys talked about…" Leo watched Lily's expression change to one of horror, her tanned cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"H-he… told you…"

"Everything." Leo said as he crossed his arms over his chest, his olive-green eyes glaring at her as he shook his head. "And let me tell you… having a man paint your nails… really Lil? Gah…"

"He was my best friend! I didn't think he cared to do it!"

"You practically tossed him right into the friend zone the way you treated him! For a while there I thought he turned gay."

Lily scoffed as she raised her arms up into the air, letting them fall back down as she turned her head slightly. "How was I supposed to know he liked me back then?! I was stupid and honestly a bit unfair for a while…"

"Oh I know you were." Lily rolled her eyes at Leos' comment.

"Look… I don't want to talk about this anymore, can I just come in and—"

Leo held his arm up in front of the doorway, blocking the script mage from entering. "No! I'm not done talking about it! You really hurt him you know…"

Lily stepped back slightly as she looked away. "I… I know I did."

"And now that he's back, he wants to just be with you. But you're too stubborn to let him in! You say that you don't deserve him, and I say that's not true!"

"What do you know, Leo?" Lily said coolly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I know that you want the same thing as Finn but you don't want to do it because he's still involved with someone else. What if he didn't have a girlfriend? Would you go out with him then?"

"I… I don't know…"

"How do you not know?!"

Lily's voice grew louder as she shut her eyes tightly. "I JUST DON'T LEO! OK?! I've done a lot of stupid things in the past and nothing I can do will make up for it. Like I said before… I don't deserve to be with Finn…"

A soft voice came from behind Leo, causing hazel eyes to open widely. "Honestly I think you both are being stupid about this whole thing."

'_That's…'_ Lily looked up quickly as Leo lowered his arm from the doorway. Rain came up beside him, her long hair pulled off to the side in a ponytail. Lily's eyes watered as she saw the younger girl stepping towards her. "Rain?"

The ice mage stopped just before Lily, her blue eyes staring back into hazel. "You both need to work this out, but you shouldn't think that you don't deserve to be with someone. Especially someone who has worked so hard to win your heart. I know my brother is just as stupid though. He told me about that time you came to him after the convention… I even questioned him if he asked you how you felt about him and when he told me he never found out, I basically called him out on it. I told him over the years to just be straight forward with you… to just tell you instead of waiting. But of course, my idiot of a brother never listened." Rain smiled as she watched Lily crack a smile as she laughed slightly. The ice mage put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "I really wish he told you sooner." Warm tears began to form in Rains eyes as she smiled.

"He really is a big dummy isn't he? But I guess that makes me a big dummy too." Lily said with a smile. Rain smiled back as she spoke.

"I'm afraid so. You two are a match made in heaven!" She said with a giggle.

"Rain…" Lily said with a smile. Her hand reached up to the girls' cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Lily." The ice mage quickly wrapped her arms around the script mage, pulling her in close as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Lily held the girl tightly as she too cried. "I wish you didn't move away all those years ago… for so long, all I had was Finn… and when he left… I had no one. I had to eventually become friends with that lion."

Leo chimed in quickly as he clenched his fist. "Hey!"

Rain giggled as she let Lily go, both girls wiping away the tears they shed from their eyes. "Well… he's been a really good friend to me since I've gotten back. I owe him a lot."

Lily smiled as she looked over the girl. "God… look at you. Your hair is so long… and you just… you look so beautiful."

Rain motioned to Lily's' short hair. "What about you? When did you decide to do that?"

Lily brought a hand up to her black bangs and smiled. "I thought it would be a nice change." Rain giggled as she watched Lily toss back the stray bangs backwards. Lily's eyes went wide as she watched Rain continue to smile after her giggles had ended. "Wow…"

"What?" Rain said quickly, concern over her face.

"You're… smiling… it's been so long since I've seen you do that…"

Rain looked down some as a slight blush came over her pale cheeks. "Yeah… I know…" Blue eyes cast back towards Leo who was watching the girls intently with his arms at his side and hands in his pockets. "It's all thanks to Leo." Rain looked back to Lily, her smile growing as she spoke of the blonde haired boy. "He's done so much for me since I got back… and he's always looking for a new way to make me smile."

"Ah… so that's why you told Finn you didn't want to go back home with him?" Lily said with a raised brow.

"Yeah… Leo makes me happy. And… it's been so long since I felt safe with someone. Even when Finn would come and visit… I was still so fearful of that horrible man my mom was dating…. But when I'm with him… he just… makes me forget it all. And I hate to admit it… but I kinda missed him too while I was away."

"Hey, just between us girls…" Lily said as she pulled Rain in close, her hand coming up to the side of her face to hide her lips. Hazel eyes went right over to Leo as he watched them, wondering what they were whispering about. "I say you should stay here for as long as you want."

Rain's eyes went wide. "What? You mean it?"

"Hell yeah girl! You do what you want!" Lily said confidently. "And besides… I think you and Leo are pretty cute together."

Rains face began to turn bright red at Lily's' statement. "W-what? Me and Leo? What brought on that crazy idea?!"

"Well… at the party, he was so excited that you were coming to visit and he wanted to do so many things with you when you got here… and let me just say, he looked pretty devastated when he found out you weren't coming. I could tell he really does care for you. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if something just so happened between you two sometime soon."

Rain looked back at Leo, the blush on her cheeks still warming her skin. '_Me… and Leo…'_

"And don't worry, I won't say a word to Finn about it." Lily said with a wink as Rain looked back to her.

Leo growled softly, clearly getting annoyed by the two girls who were keeping him out of the loop of whatever they were discussing. "Oi! What the hell are you two talking about?!"

Lily stood up straight and put her hands behind her back. A smirk came over her lips as she closed her eyes. "Nothing that you should worry your pretty little head over Leo. Besides, I've gotta get going. I've got some important stuff I gotta go over with the band. So I'll come by later and talk with you some more?"

Rain nodded as she smiled. "That would be great."

Lily opened her eyes as she turned her body, heading for her car. "Don't forget, you do you, girl!" A hazel eye winked once more at the young ice mage, causing a soft smile and light blush to form over her face once more. Rain waved goodbye and walked back into the house, letting Leo close the door behind her.

"Sooo… what was that all about?" Leo asked as Rain slowly made her way to the living room.

"It was nothing. Just girl talk." Rain responded quickly.

Leo scratched the side of his head as he pouted. "Somehow that scares me…. Especially since that dragon is involved." He said under his breath as he followed Rain into the next room.

* * *

Lily got into her car and pulled out her phone, calling Finn quickly.

"_Hey, Lily… did you talk to her?! Is Rain coming home_?" He asked quickly.

"Well…" She started to say.

_"Oh god… what?"_

"I may have told her to just do what she wants…. And to just stay there if that's what she really wanted to do."

"_WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CONVINCE HER TO COME BACK HOME LIL!_" Finn shouted angrily.

The script mage pulled the phone away from her ear while he yelled, putting it back to the side of her head slowly. "Look, I know that's what you wanted me to do… but… Finn… she looked so happy. If I told her she had to come back home and leave Leo… she probably would have gone back into her stoic self at your place. She would let negative thoughts cloud her mind and she probably wouldn't ever smile again. Leo makes her forget all the pain and the chaos that's going on around her. I couldn't tell her she had to leave that. You have to give Leo some credit… he's probably the only person besides you who could make her smile. And right now, you have too much going on that you seemed to lose sight of that. Staying at Leos' is probably best for that girl right now. At least until your mother gets better."

Lily could hear the ice mage sigh on the other line. She waited patiently to hear his response as he thought her words over. "_Yeah… I guess you're right… I guess I can trust him to watch over her…. he's done it this long and hasn't laid a finger on her yet."_

"See? Then there's no problem."

"O_h, hey Lil? While I have you on the phone… do you think we could talk about us now_?"

Lily bit down on her lip. She was dreading that he might ask her this again. "Finn… I'm kinda busy right now. I'm heading to the bar to work on some stuff… and I'm still waiting on a call from someone. So… right now isn't a good time to talk."

"_Well if you're driving it shouldn't be a problem_."

"Well you know what they say! It's dangerous to talk on the phone and drive at the same time so I'll talk to you later Finn! Bye!"

_"Lily, wait_—"

Lily sighed as she hung up the phone with Finn, tossing her phone into her passenger seat beside her. "That was close… I honestly don't think I can talk about us still… I've gotta keep my mind focused on the show coming up and I can't be stressing over what Finn and I want right now…. maybe after the show this weekend I'll sit down and talk with him. Just the two of us."

* * *

Rain's blue eyes shifted from the TV to the boy sitting next to her on the couch. She watched as he focused on the screen with wide eyes as the movie they were watching together played on. Lily's words rang through Rains head ever since they were whispered to her.

"_I could tell he really does care for you.I honestly wouldn't be surprised if something just so happened between you two sometime soon_."

'_He does make me happy… probably the only person besides Finn… and ever since I came here… he's been nothing but kind to me… and he hasn't tried anything on me yet…_' A blush came over pale cheeks. '_Maybe… I should just… see…' Blue eyes turned away quickly, her head shaking slightly. 'What am I thinking?! We're talking about Leo here! There's no way I'd go out with him…_' Rain brought a hand up to her fast beating heart. _'But he's changed so much… and maybe… I have too?_' Rain shifted her soft gaze back to Leo who had adjusted himself in his seat, putting his arm up on the back of the couch_. 'Maybe Lily's right… I should just do it…_' The young ice mage swallowed the large lump forming in her throat. She could feel her chest tightening with each thought that passed through her mind. Rain put her hands on either side of her body, slowly and unnoticeably moving closer to Leo on the couch.

The ice mage leaned in closer to Leo without him noticing; her mind was made up. _'Screw it. I can do what I want. There's no harm in just a kiss… right?_' Rain found herself just a hands length away from Leos' face when the blonde haired boy turned his head. Olive-green and blue eyes went wide at the closeness of their faces.

A slight blush came over the boys' cheeks as Rain sat there, words unable to form fast enough to explain herself. "Um… you ok, Rain?"

"Uh… yes… I… um…" Rain started to say.

Leo interrupted her quickly. "Wait, don't tell me… you're scared of this movie too?"

Rain felt her body relax slightly, grateful he didn't think about what she really was about to do. "Y-yes… I'm a little scared…"

Leo grinned as he wrapped his arm around the girls' shoulders, pulling her in closer to his own body. Rain blushed brighter as her cheek pressed against his chest and her hand fell to his other side. "Why didn't you say so?! You didn't have to try to sneak closer to me. We can be scared together now!" With his free hand, Leo pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over his legs. He looked to her as he held up the other half. "Are you cold?"

Rain looked up into olive-green, her voice low. "Um… no…" She watched as Leo shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the TV before them. Rain opened her mouth to speak. "Um… but… I wouldn't mind sharing the blanket… with you…"

Leo looked back to the blushing girl in his arm. He blushed slightly himself as he smiled. "Ok." The blonde haired boy pulled the rest of the warm blanket over the girl, tucking it in over her other side. Rain smiled as she looked away from Leo's gaze.

_'Well… this is a start I guess… but I don't mind this at all… I can feel his heart beating… and he's so warm…'_

Rain closed her eyes slowly, taking in the scent coming off from Leo. The blonde haired boy rubbed the girls' arm lightly, slowly moving it up to her hair. Olive-green eyes shifted down at blue hair as he ran his fingers through the soft strands.

'_Man… that was super close… it looked like she was trying to kiss me or something…_' Leos' eyes went wide and forward to the TV as his heart began to race. _'Oh god… what if she was trying to kiss me?! W-why would she want to do that?! I haven't done anything to make her want to kiss me… maybe I'm just imagining things. I could just be going crazy! Yeah! That's it! But… then again…_' Leo slowly moved his gaze downward_. 'What if she's starting to have feelings for me? What if… she wants to really be with me?' _Leo's eye lids came down halfway as he looked straight ahead_. 'God will you listen to yourself?! You are just having wishful thoughts. You just want to think that so you can finally be with her. There's no way in hell she'd want to be with a guy like you. You've been with so many girls and joked around with her too much all those years ago. Besides… would you really be able to do anything to her now? You haven't tried anything yet and she's been here for days!'_ Leos' eyes closed as he sighed. _'I should really stop having these conversations with myself in my head. If anyone knew I did this… they'd send me right to the looney bin. Still… if this is the closest I can be with her… I'll take it. As much as I want to do so much more with her… I don't want to betray her trust in any way. And if this makes her happy, then I'm happy._' Leo smiled as he opened his eyes. _'All I ever wanted was to have her close by. And right now… this is close enough.'_

* * *

An hour had passed after everyone had left the hospital, leaving Gray to himself once more with his wife late into the night. He propped his elbows up on his knees as he covered his mouth with his hands. His dark eyes looked up to Juvia. He breathed in deeply just before he spoke, his head hanging down. "I never told you why I never signed those papers." Grays fist clenched tightly. "I never signed those papers because… I still love you… I wish… so many times that I could have gone back and changed my ways. I wish I would have just talked to you instead of running away to the bar. Wasting away in countless bottles…. It's my fault you're here… why you're like this now…. I wish I could be in your place…. You've suffered enough Juvia… and it's all because of me…."

"You… shouldn't… blame yourself… Gray…." A soft voice said from the bed. Grays eyes went wide in disbelieve. The ice mage looked up slowly, his dark eyes forming tears slowly as he saw his wife smiling weakly back at him. Her own eyes were filling with her own tears as she reached up to his face, her soft hand touching a cool cheek as she spoke. "It's my own fault that I'm in this mess… I would never blame you for this."

"This… this has to be a dream… Juvia…" Gray sat up and slowly started to lean in to her. "Do… do you remember? Do you know who I am?"

Juvia closed her eyes gently as she continued to smile. "You're Gray. My loving husband."

Gray could feel his tears rolling down his cheeks. '_She remembers who I am… she remembers…'_ Gray quickly wrapped his arms around Juvia's body, his head burying into her stomach as he wept. "You remember me…"

Juvia wrapped her own arms around the ice mage, holding him close as cried. "I'm so sorry for forgetting…"

"Why are you apologizing? It was all my fault… Juvia I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for everything…" The ice mage could feel the warmth returning to the woman in his arms. He still was in slight disbelief that she had come back to him. "I can't believe you have your memories still intact."

Juvia smiled slightly. "I heard you. Every word you said to me. You told me not to give up and to come back. Besides... if I were to leave you again… you'd just fall apart once more. You said that you still love me… that's all I needed to hear. It's all I ever wanted to hear from you Gray."

"I'll say it every day, every second if I need to! Just… please… don't ever leave me again…"

Juvia rested her head on top of Grays gently, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. "I promise I won't leave ever again."

Gray couldn't stop his tears from streaming down his cheeks as he held his wife in his arms. She felt so warm to his cool touch. All the love she had for him, for their kids, it was returning. He could feel how much she still cared for him. "Juvia…"

"Yes Gray?"

"You're warm. You're so warm."

* * *

**AN: omgz… Juvia is awake…. And she remembers! Woo! **

**Ooooo Lily… shes so sneaky…. Planting that seed into Rains head about Leo…. Wonder whats gonna happen next….**

**Please Review everyone! :D tell me all your thoughts or feelings. I'm hoping to get another chapter posted this Thursday (hopefully)**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Chapter 36**

**Damn this turned out longer than I had planned . ; but that's ok. Lol I'm sure you all won't mind a slightly longer chapter than normal ;)**

**Also! Very excited to say that I was able to put in the song Make a Move by Icon for Hire! (I own nothing) I mentioned a few chapters ago that I wanted to use this song but wasn't sure if I was going to be able to, but as I wrote more chapters I was like, gasp! I can totally use it! and so I did lol**

**Depressica: woot! That's the reaction I was going for! :) warm and happy feelings! And merry Christmas to you too! *insert heart***

**Guest chpt 36: yes yes… do the happy dance for Gruvia… :D**

**Nyma: hahaha I'm sorry for the cliffhangers! They are just so much fun to do! :D and yes, I will accept a pillow to the face or any other part of me. I know I deserve it haha. I know I really wanted to make Gray a complete mess when Juvia awoke. Just caz he really does love her and he really does need her around. Not to mention he hasn't seen her in so long or seen her happy like that since before he started drinking, so it was a very big deal for him. And of course. Shes a sly fox ;) she loves Rain and wants nothing but the best for that girl. As for Finn and Serena… well… I cannot say caz things happen in this chapter lol. And after I read your review about Leo and Rain using their magic together (quinky dink that I mention his magic abilities in this chapter lol) I am now trying to come up with an idea that I can use that later on… I have one… but I don't think I can really use it unless I put more thought into it lol but yes, he is no pushover. All I will say is that he is very, very, very much like his father when it comes to magic. (But on a side note that I know I haven't mentioned, he has been known to summon a celestial spirit or two before ;) ) and Leo totally would be able to help Rain tap into her powers… shes definitely juvias daughter and uses her emotions and feelings to increase her magic power. And like I said, I will try to come up with something were we get to see those two use more of their magics! I can't make any promises that it'll happen, but I will try my hardest!**

* * *

Gray lifted his head quickly from Juvia's stomach, his eyes wide as he looked into solid blue. "We have to call the kids! They have to know you're ok!"

Juvia laughed slightly as she brought a hand to the ice mages tear stained cheek. "Gray… calm down. It's late and I'm sure the kids are already sleeping. Why don't you get some sleep yourself? You look like you haven't gotten a whole lot."

Gray closed his eyes as he leaned forward, pressing his head against Juvias'. "How can I sleep now? I don't want to miss another second with you."

Juvia smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, Gray. And you need your rest." The water mage pushed her husband away slightly. Her expression soft and caring. "Why don't you let me watch over you while you sleep? I think I've had enough rest to last me a lifetime."

Gray grinned as he watched Juvia move over on the hospital bed, leaving just enough room for him to join her at her side. The ice mage quickly made his way onto the bed, his arms wasting no time wrapping themselves around Juvia's waist. He laid his head on her chest as she too wrapped her arms around him, encasing him with her warmth. His eyelids grew heavy as he felt her soft touch on his head. She was running her fingers though his dark hair, a sensation the ice mage missed dearly.

'_It's been so long since I've held you like this… I was a damned fool to ever let you go… even for one second. I promise I won't ever let that happen again._' Gray thought to himself as a peaceful sleep took over him.

* * *

Finn put his hand on his pocket, his eyes narrowing for a second. "Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?... ah!" The ice mage turned and headed back up the stairs to his room. He sighed as he saw his phone on his bed where he left it. Finn grinned as he picked it up, tossing it into the air slightly and catching it quickly. "I'm definitely going to need you today." Finn turned around and headed back down stairs with his phone in hand. As he made his way back down the stairs, Finn could hear a knock on the door. _'Wonder who that is? I wasn't expecting anyone to come over today…._' He thought to himself. Just as Finn was a few feet away from the door, his phone went off in his hand. The ice mage stared down at the number calling him at that moment. Solid blue eyes went wide as his father's number flashed on the screen.

Finn turned around on his heels and answered it quickly. "Dad? What's wrong?! Is mom ok?!" Finns' expression changed from worry to confusion as he heard his father laughing on the other end. "Why… why are you laughing? I'm being completely serious! Did something happen with mom?"

Grays' laughter subsided after another minute. "_I'm sorry Finn, your mom just did something funny that made me laugh. I didn't mean to do that right when you answered."_

Finns' eyes went wide once more. He could feel his heart skipping a beat as he breathed slowly. "Is… is mom… awake? Does she… remember?"

"_Every last detail of us and what happened. Well, mostly what had happened. A few things are still a bit fuzzy for her from when she was being controlled by that scumbag Bora. But she's just fine Finn. The doctors want to keep her here overnight to run some tests to make sure there isn't permanent damage done to her brain. We should be coming back home tomorrow."_

"She's… she's coming home with you? Here?"

Gray chuckled slightly. _"Yeah, were else would she go_?"

"So you guys aren't getting a divorce anymore? You're going to work things out?"

"_I'd say we already did, right Juvia?"_

Finn could hear his mother giggling as she came on the phone now. "Mom?"

"_Hi sweetie. And yes, your father and I are going to stay together. I can't wait to come home and see you and Rain."_

Finn let out a relieved sigh as he smiled. "Yeah. I can't wait to see you too. Did dad call Rain yet?"

"_No, he hasn't. You were the first one we called this morning." _

"Would it be ok if I went and told her? I was headed over to go see her at Leos'."

"_That's fine sweetie. I'm supposed to meet with my doctor in a few minutes. We'll let you know when we are heading home tomorrow."_

"Ok… and mom?"

"_Yes Finn?"_

"I'm… I'm glad you didn't forget about us."

"_I know. I'm very glad I didn't too."_

Finn smiled as he said his goodbyes, hanging up the phone and slipping it into his pocket. The ice mage heard another knock on the door as he brought hand up to his eyes, wiping away the small tears that began to form. "Yeah, I'll be right there…"

Finn walked slowly to the front door, opening it quickly. His eyes widened as arms opened wide and wrapped around him.

"Surprise!" Serena said excitedly as she held Finn tightly.

Finn stood there, shocked to see his girlfriend here and with her arms wrapped around his neck. "S-Serena…"

The girl leaned back some, loosening her grip. A smile grew across her lips. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Uh… yes… why… why are you here?"

"Well… after we talked the other night… I got really worried about you and I felt terrible after hearing what happened to your mother, so I decided to come here and cheer you up."

Finn stared at her for a long minute. "Wow… thank you…" He said slowly as she hugged him tight once more. His own arms came around the girl's body, holding her lightly. "But I just got a call from my dad… my mom's awake and she has all of her memories intact. Dad said she can come home tomorrow if the doctors clear her."

Serena leaned back, her smiled widening. "Really?! That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, I was actually about to go tell my sister about the good news."

The platinum blonde haired girl looked past Finn, her blue eyes searching the house. "Is she not here? I figured she would be."

"She's staying with Leo right now… I tried to get her to come back home but she was being stubborn. I'm hoping with this news she'll want to come back."

"Well then let's go tell her the news! I'll drive as long as you direct me to Leo's house!" The girl said as she pulled Finn along by the hand.

Finn smiled quickly as Serena looked at him. Once she turned to face her car, the smile quickly faded off of the ice mages lips. _'Of all times for her to show up here… I just wish she called first….'_

* * *

Serena gripped Finns' hand tightly as she spoke. "Ah! I'm so excited to finally meet your friend Leo!"

"Don't let him hear you say that. He might try showing off for ya."

"Oh does he have magic too?"

"Yeah he has a unique kind of magic. It's just like his fathers, it's called Regulus magic."

Serena put a finger to her lips. "Reg-ulus… magic? What is it like?"

"It's a Caster type magic and it basically allows him to produce the element of light from his body. Often while I sparred with him, he would shape his magic to look like a lion was attacking me… I guess his father showed him how to do it when he was younger."

"Wow… that sounds just as cool as your magic." Serena clenched her fists lightly as she began to pout. "You guys are so lucky you were able to practice magic…"

Finn laughed slightly. "You know you're never too old to learn how to use magic… it's just easier when your younger to learn. It also helps if some of the magic is passed down through the genes from your parents."

Serena sighed as she stepped up to Leo's front door. "And that unfortunately is a problem for me. Not only were my parents normal… my father never allowed me to practice. Always pushing me into other activities to keep me too occupied."

Finn knocked on the door as he looked to Serena with a smile. "If you want, I could show you how to use Ice-make magic."

Serena nudged him lightly. "Oh yeah? With what time?"

"I would find some time for you. You know that." Finn turned his face to the door as the girl giggled next to him. Leo opened the door a minute later, his olive-green eyes going wide as he looked to Serena. His jaw dropped as words failed to form from his mouth.

Finn coughed slightly as he looked at the blonde haired boy raising a finger to the girl beside him. "Um, Leo… this is Serena. Serena, Leo."

The platinum blonde haired girl held out a hand as she smiled. "It's so nice to finally meet you Leo. Finn has told me so much about you."

Leo extended his hand slowly, taking Serena's hand into his own. "Y-yeah… it's nice to meet you too…"

"Is Rain around? I've got to tell her something." Finn asked seriously.

"Yeah she's just in the living room on the couch. We fell asleep on it last night and we just woke up a bit ago so she's probably still finishing up her breakfast."

Finn raised a brow as he walked into the house with Serena. "It's kinda late into the morning… what were you guys doing last night that you slept in his late?"

"We fell asleep watching his stupid horror movie… the best part of movie was when Rain was scared and wanted to cuddle with me under the blanket."

Finn's head snapped back to Leo quickly. "She what?!"

Leo burst out in laughter as he pointed at Finn. "Oh man! You should see your face right now! I'm kidding, man!"

Serena giggled beside Finn as Leo continued to laugh. Finn glared at the blonde haired boy. "Don't scare me like that… I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass in front of my girlfriend."

Serena tapped Finn's shoulder lightly. "Oh come on Finn. He was joking."

Leo grinned as he lowered his eyelids halfway. "Yeah Finn… I was _completely_ joking…"

Before the ice mage could get another word out of his mouth, Rain came into the room and gasped loudly. "Serena?"

The older girl turned and held her arms out to hug the blue haired girl. "Rain! Oh my gosh it's been a while since I've seen you!"

Finn turned around and started towards his sister. A hand pulling back on his shirt stopped him quickly. Leo pulled Finn back and leaned in close to the ice mage, putting a hand up to his lips. "Dude! Is that really your girlfriend?!"

"Yeah… that's Serena."

"She's flippin' hot! Why are you messing around with Lily?! If I were you, I wouldn't give that piece of ass up!"

Finn glared at the blonde haired boy. "Will you shut your mouth about Lily?! I haven't said anything about her to Serena yet…"

"What? You haven't?! Oh man…" Leo said as he leaned back some, shaking his head. "You are screwed."

"How am I screwed?!" Finn snapped, his blue eyes glancing over at the girls catching up with one another.

"What if either one of the girls finds out about the other?! What then?! What are you gonna do?"

"Well… Lil already knows I'm going out with Serena… so that I'm not too worried about that…"

"So what? You just gonna keep this all a secret from your _girlfriend_? You know… the girl you're actually dating… at this moment..."

Finn rolled his eyes before he spoke. "Look, I'm not here to talk about either of them. I came here to talk to Rain."

"Wait… you're going to talk to Rain about Lily and Serena?" Leo scratched his head as he raised a brow. "I don't think that's gonna be a lot of help to you Finn."

"No, I'm not going to talk to her about them! I came here to tell her about our mother. She's awake and she remembers everything!"

Rain looked past Serena right to her brother as he raised his voice to Leo. "Finn…" The younger ice mage walked past the girl she was talking to, heading straight to her brother. "Are… you serious? Moms awake? And she remembers?"

Finn grinned as he nodded his head. "Yeah. And she might be able to come home tomorrow."

Rain's blue eyes swelled with tears as she smiled. Her arms came up and wrapped around Finns' neck tightly. "I can't believe it! She's coming home! She remembers! We can finally be a family again!" Finn smiled and closed his eyes lightly as he listened to his sister speak. A moment later his eyebrows crossed as he felt another set of arms wrap around them, a loud sniffling sound entering his ears. The ice mage opened his eyes and glanced sideways to the blonde haired boy who had wrapped his arms around them both, joining in on the hug as he sniffled.

"Um… Leo?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"Do you mind?" Finn asked calmly.

Leo quickly dropped his hands away, stepping back a few steps. "Yeah, sorry man." The blonde haired boy watched as Finn and Rain continued to hug minutes after he let go. A frown came over his face as he began to pout. "Now I just feel left out… Finn… can I come back in for a hug now?"

"No." He said quickly and coolly. Rain released her grip on her brother and walked over to the blonde haired boy.

"Don't be so mean Finn. If Leo wants a hug, then I'll hug him too." She said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde haired boy. A wide grin came over Leo's face as he hugged her back tightly, giving her a quick and excited "yay" in response.

Finn snapped his fingers and quickly put his hand into his pocket. "Oh, that reminds me… I have to make a quick phone call."

Serena came up beside Finn as he searched for a number in his phone. "I thought you told everyone about your mom… who else do you need to tell?"

* * *

Lily tapped her pen on the paper in front of her as she gripped her bangs. The dark haired girl leaned back in her chair and turned it around to face the man sitting on the couch behind her. "What do you think of this… when I sing the verse you and I; we share the same disease… do you think you and Dane can come up behind me, jump into the air and spin with your guitars? Do you think that's a bit over the top for the show?"

The tall man grinned as he stood up and made his way over to Lily. She spun back around to the table, looking over the song she had been working on for a while with him. The man read over what she had written down for the performance during the song. His voice was smooth as he spoke. "I think it sounds like an awesome thing to do." Green eyes looked to Lily with a raised pierced brow. "You know you are really good at this Lily."

Lily smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, I know. I've been performing songs and coming up with some moves for me and the band to do for a long time now. I just want to make sure everyone else is ok with what I have here. We also have to make sure we get some practice in before tonight. I knew we were cutting it kinda close meeting up last night after not seeing each other in a while."

"Well, you seemed to have everything under control. You're a pretty amazing woman, you know that?" The man said with a grin.

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know." Lily said with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Just looking at what you can do on your own is incredible…" The tall man leaned in close to whisper into the dark haired girls' ear. "Imagine what the two of us could do if we were together…"

Lily scoffed and pushed the man away. "Will you give that a rest, Rex? There's no way I'm going out with you so just give up on asking me."

Rex went back to the couch as he laughed. "I know, I know. But you can't blame a guy for trying to get with ya. You really are hard to resist. You've got talent, and you're sexy as hell."

Lily rolled her eyes as she went back over the sheet of paper before her, thinking to herself. '_Yeah, and I can see my father's reaction if I was dating you. He'd probably have a heart attack_.' Lily glanced back at Rex as he picked up his guitar and began to tune the strings. '_I wonder… all those years ago… if it was you I started to date and form a band with instead of Chrono… would things have turned out like they did?'_ Lily smiled as she closed her eyes. '_Probably not. My dad probably would have killed Rex the moment I introduced him. Besides… right now… my heart belongs to someone else.'_

Lily glanced over to her phone that went off suddenly. She smiled as she saw the name that appeared. The girl set her pen down and picked the phone up. "Hey Finn, what's up?"

"_Lil, you'll never guess what happened."_

"Well from the sounds of it, it has to be something good."

"_My mom is awake, she has her memories, and she can probably come home tomorrow!"_

Lily's expression lit up quickly. "Really?! Wow… Finn… that's so great to hear. I'm so happy for you."

"_Yeah… it's like… a big weight is lifted off my chest. I honestly still can't believe it. I really hope this isn't all just one big dream I'm having."_

Lily giggled. "Well I can assure you it's not a dream right now. Have you told Rain yet? I'm sure she'll be so happy to hear that too."

"_Yeah I just told her a few minutes ago. And she was."_

"Well, hey, I've gotta go now. I still have a lot to do before tonight. So can we talk more later?"

"_Yeah, I just wanted to let you know since you asked me to keep you posted."_

Lily smiled as she closed her eyes lightly. "I know, thanks for letting me know Finn."

As the dark haired girl hung the phone up and set it back down on the table, letting out a soft sigh. Rex grinned as he raised a brow. "Who was that?"

Lily opened her eyes and continued to smile. "It was just a friend."

"Oh? Just a friend, eh? Nothing more than that?"

"Heh… no… nothing more than a very good friend."

"Judging by your heart beat just a few seconds ago, I'd say that this "friend" of yours, definitely means more to you."

Lily scoffed and smiled as she turned around to look at Rex. "Lookie here Mr. I did not give you permission to use your dragon slayer magic to hear my heart beat!"

Rex smirked as he closed his eyes happily. "It was kinda hard to ignore, it was beating so loud!"

Lily smiled as she rolled her eyes, turning back around in her chair to the table. "Yeah right."

"Did you invite him to the show tonight? You know we get some extra tickets ourselves. You can have mine if you want. I don't have any friends in this town and I'm sure you have more than just one friend living here."

"No, that's ok. I should only need three tickets. I'll shoot him a text in a minute and see if he wants to come and see us tonight. I really want to get this last bit of the performance done."

* * *

Finn was once again pulled aside by Leo away from the girls. His arms were crossed over his chest as he listened to Leo speak, his solid blue eyes staying on his sister and Serena.

"So what are you going to do about Lily? Have you talked to her about things between you two yet?"

"No, and every time I tried, she just changed the subject or said she was too busy. It's like she's trying to keep me at arm's length, always avoiding my questions…. I've started to believe that she did just do it with me the second time out of friendship… the way she's acting… makes me think she still just cares for me as a friend. And… if that's what she wants… then I'll just stay with Serena."

"But… don't you still love Lily? That isn't fair to you to be with someone you don't care for…"

Finns' eyes shifted to olive-green. "I do love Serena… I just…" His eyes cast down as he spoke. "I feel more connected to Lily. Everything just feels right when I'm with her. When I'm with Serena… I have love for her… but something still feels like its missing."

Leo smacked his forehead with his hand, tilting his head back slightly. His voice low so that only Finn could hear him. "That's because you know you're supposed to be with someone else! God… it's not that hard to figure out. You and that dragon both…. So stupid."

Finn snapped his gaze back to Leo. "Look! It's not that simple, ok?! If she doesn't want to at least try to be with me, I'm not going to waste my time or continue to cheat…. I do love Serena dearly. And I've made up my mind about this. I'm just going to stick to someone who is willing to be with me." Solid blue looked back to Serena. Her head turned as she continued to speak to Rain. Their eyes locked together as she smiled at the ice mage.

Leo let out a sigh as he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever man. It's your decision and I'm tired of playing the broken record."

The ice mage looked down at his pocket, his phone going off as he received a text message.

"_Hey Finn! It's me… I forgot to ask if you, Leo, and Rain wanted to come by the bar tonight to see me perform my new song with the band. I have some spare tickets to get you guys in."_

"Tickets? Why do we need tickets to come see the show tonight?"

"_Well, ever since I started working there, Macao has been trying to raise more money to expand the bar. One to get more people in to see us play and buy drinks, and two, to see if he could expand the stage for bigger performances."_

"Wow… that's actually a good idea. Yeah just let me ask if they want to go."

Finn looked up from his phone to the people around him. "Hey guys… Lily wants to know if you all want to go see her perform a new song tonight at the bar. She said she has some spare tickets for us."

"Tickets huh? This must be a special show if they have tickets sales." Leo said as he put a finger to his chin.

Rain raised her brows. "I don't think I ever got to see Lily perform before… I guess it would be pretty interesting to see her now."

Serena held up her hands slightly. "Wait, is this the same Lily you told me about Finn?"

"Yeah, the very same one." He said with a smile.

Serena smiled and put her hands together. "Then let's go! It'll be so much fun!"

Finn chuckled slightly. "Alright, I'll let her know to save us the tickets." The ice mage looked back down to his phone. "Hey Lil, we are all interested in coming by tonight."

"_That's great! I'll leave the tickets up front with Romeo so you guys don't have to wait in line."_

"Um… would it be possible to get a fourth ticket? Serena is here."

"_Oh… yeah… that won't be a problem."_

"Thanks. See you tonight."

* * *

Lily clenched the phone in her hands tightly as her eyes stared down at the text she got back from Finn. Rex walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder, his brows raised slightly. "You know, if you squeeze that phone any tighter, you might just kill it."

"Wha?" Lily quickly looked up and then down to her phone in her hand. Her grip loosened some. "Sorry…"

Rex laughed as he brought up a chair next to the dark haired girl. "Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you're holding in your hand. Just promise me during the show you won't squeeze my hand that hard. I kinda need mine to play the guitar."

Lily smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I won't need to hold your hand while we perform. But… would it be possible to still get one of those tickets from you? I guess there's going to be one extra person coming along with my friend…"

"Yeah, there's no problem. Well… from my end there isn't a problem."

Lily glared at Rex coldly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just have that look about you right now. What's the word?" Rex said as he brought a finger to the side of his head. "Ah, yes. Jealousy?"

"I am not jealous." Lily said as she stood. Rex was quick to follow her, his hand finding her shoulders quickly and stopping her in her tracks.

His face moved in close to hers as he whispered into her ear, his hands slowly moving down the girls' arms, pulling her in closer to his own body. "You know… if you want to get your mind off of him… I'm more than happy to help you."

Lily sighed as she closed her eyes lightly, unaffected by his touch. "Like I said before, Rex. The answer is still no."

Rex grinned as he released the dark haired girl. She turned to face him, watching him smile widely as he raised a hand to his dark hair, rubbing the back of his head lightly. "Seriously, you can't blame me for tryin' Lily. Whoever that guy was you were talkin' to, you really do love him, huh?"

Lily blushed brightly and turned her head away from the tall man. "Like I have to answer that question."

Rex winked and pointed a finger at her. "Ah! That's a yes!"

Lily stomped her foot as she spoke. "S-shut up Rex! Gah!" The girl turned on her heels and started walking away. "Why did I agree to do this with you?! You're such a pain in the ass!"

Rex laughed as he followed Lily once more, grabbing his guitar on the way out of the room.

* * *

Serena smiled widely as she sat down in a chair at the table that was reserved for them. "I can't believe how close we are to the stage! Your friend really had to pull some strings for this!"

Finn along with Rain and Leo, sat down at the table as well. Finn smiled back at the platinum blonde haired girl as he spoke. "Well, I wouldn't say that. Lily said she would save us some good seats for the show. She's usually good on her word. She said this show isn't one you'd want to miss."

Serena put her hands together as she turned to Leo and Rain. "I'm just so excited! I've never been to a show like this before! And normally, it's me who is performing on stage! This is so exciting!"

Leo put his chin into the palm of his hand. "Honestly watching a dragon dance around and sing on stage isn't that exciting…"

Rain glared towards Leo. "Why do you still call her that?"

Leo raised both of his hands as he shrugged his shoulders. "What?!"

Rain crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. "I thought you two were friends finally."

Leo rubbed the back of his head quickly, his words struggling to get out. "Well… ya… I mean… kinda?"

Serena giggled as she wrapped her arm around Finns', leaning in close and whispering. "You know, those two look super cute together."

Finn snapped his head towards the girl, his eyebrows crossing as he whispered back. "Don't give him any ideas! It's bad enough she's staying over there with him… I don't want to think about those two actually doing anything together. Besides…" Solid blue eyes shifted to Rain in her seat. A smile was being fought back as Leo was attempting to reason with the girl beside him. "I don't think Rain would ever see Leo like that."

Serena closed her eyes lightly as she pulled Finn in closer. "You never know Finn. Love can really change a person."

Finn smirked as he nudged the girl holding onto his arm. "Like I said… don't give him any ideas." A second later, Finn could hear some girls at the next table start to scream in excitement, squealing and waving their hands wildly towards the stage as someone made their way to the center. The ice mage along with the others at his table, turned their attention to what the girls were screaming about. Finn raised a brow as a very tall man made his way to the microphone. He was shirtless, covered in tattoos, and wearing tight black jeans with multiple holes running down the front of his legs. He had tanned skin and toned muscles from what Finn could see, along with a face full of piercings. The man reminded him of Lily in a way, that is, if she was born a man. He had dark, black hair with red streaks that was slicked back and up into a wolfs tail, showing off every inch of his diamond shaped face. _'Who is this guy? He doesn't look like he belongs with Lily's band… and those girls clearly know who he is…'_

Serena gasped beside Finn, causing him to look her way. "Oh my god… I don't believe it." she said slowly as she looked up to the man on stage as he tapped onto the microphone, testing to see if it was working.

"What? Do you know who that is up there?" Finn asked with a raised brow.

"You mean you don't?!" Leo said excitedly as he looked to Finn. The ice mage turned his head to Leo now, his expression still one of confusion.

"Wait, you know that guy too?"

"Of course I do! I may not be able to play any instruments, but I like to keep up on who's who in the music industry world." Leo said confidently as he raised a finger into the air. With this free hand, Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly pulled up a picture of the man and held out his phone to Finn. The ice mage raised a brow as he looked at the picture on the phone. The man was standing with his hands behind his head with a smirk over his lips. He was pulling his shirt up from his torso and holding a bit of his shirt in his mouth, revealing his fangs. His piercing green eyes were staring hard as he held onto his guitar with his other hand, holding it just below his abdomen. He still had his hair pinned back up into his wolf tail and looked like he had more piercings over his face in the picture than he did on stage now. Solid blue eyes looked past the picture and back to Leo.

"That… still tells me nothing about this guy… and it's oddly strange that you have that picture of him Leo…. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Leo blushed as he pulled his phone back to his pocket. "No! Geez! That just happened to be the first pic that showed up when I searched his name! It must be his most recent photo from Sorcerer Weekly. Anyways, he's a super famous solo guitarist that collabs with different bands. I never thought Lily could ever snag him for a show!" Leo brought a finger to his chin as he thought. "He usually doesn't do small town shows like this… wonder if there's more to this story than we can see…."

Finn scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "What? Like she's dating him or something?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Hey you said it, not me."

Finn clenched his fist tightly after Leo spoke. _'No… she's not dating him… I mean… I could definitely see her going after a guy like that… but still… she can't be interested in him now… there's no way…'_

Serena looked at the clenched fist Finn had, slowly moving her gaze to his face as he burned holes into the man on stage. The man waved a hand to quiet the crowd for a moment. He grinned as he spoke. "Hello. I just want to say thank you all for coming. I am Rex Slayer, and I am very excited to play for you all tonight. Lily and I have been working on this song for quite some time now and we are all very excited to play it for you all. I can still see some of you filing in so I just wanted to let you all know, we will be starting soon and I hope you enjoy the show."

As Rex waved a hand and turned to make his way to this guitar, the rest of the band appeared on stage, sound checking their instruments. Finn rolled his eyes as Rex turned. Rain was first to speak. "Wow… he actually doesn't look half bad." She said calmly. Leos' head snapped to Rain, horror in his face.

"Rain… you don't mean that, do you?!"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "What? I didn't think someone could pull off a look like he does…"

Leo put his hands over Rains eyes quickly. "That's it!"

Rain giggled as she struggled to free herself from his hands over her eyes. "Leo!"

"No! You can't watch the show now! You'll fall in love with that guy and forget all about me!"

Rain couldn't help but smile as she pulled at his wrists. "Will you calm down?"

Leo sounded more frantic as he watched Rain blow this off like it was nothing. "No! Never!"

Serena raised her eye brows as she giggled. "How come you never told me Leo was so funny?"

"Well… because he's always like this, so I guess I just see it as a normal thing for him, rather than it being a humorous thing." Finn said coolly as he stared back up to Rex who had his guitar in his hands, his pick gliding over the tight strings lightly. Serena smiled as she ran her hand over Finns', getting his attention once more.

"Hey… you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Finn said with a smile. He moved in closer and planted a soft kiss onto the girls' forehead, trying to keep his gaze off of the newest guitarist on stage.

Twenty minutes later, all of the lights dimmed down to make the bar pitch black, most of the crowd in the room turned into an uproar, knowing full well what was about to happen next. Minutes of pitch black passed by, the crowd waited in anticipation. Music began to play as Lily's voice echoed throughout the room, slowly getting louder with each passing second. The lights above the stage flickered to the beat of the music that began to play, showing off parts of the figures standing perfectly still on stage.

_Somebody make a move._

_Somebody make a move._

_Somebody…_

All of the stage lights went on at once, revealing the whole band along with Rex all playing with serious looks on their faces. Lily stood next to the tall man, her arm raised up so that her wrist could rest on his shoulder as he played and as she sang.

_Test my reality,_

The dark haired girl took her hand back and ran it up the side of her body, her fingers running over the tight fabric around her skin. She was wearing a dark purple corset with a sleeveless black jacket that was trailing down just past her waist. Her usual dark, torn up jeans with laces up the front dawned on her lower half. Her forearms all the way down to her wrists were covered in a black sleeve with dark fingerless gloves to match. She wore her smaller pair of boots that were decorated with metal studs all around the bottom. Needless to say, she looked like she fit right alongside the special guest that was playing with the band tonight.

_Check if there's a weak spot._

_Clingin' to insanity,_

_Hopes the world will ease up._

_Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better,_

Lily glanced over slightly to Rex as she leaned into him. A toothy grin was over his face as she smirked back.

_'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure._

The dark haired girl pushed off of the guitarist and made her way to the center stage, placing her microphone into the stand. Her hands reached up to the side of her head, her index fingers making small circles as she sang.

_Everyone started out a little insane,_

Lily tapped her head with her finger as she winked to the crowd. She spread her legs apart as she moved her hands to her sides. Finns' eyes moved from the dark haired girl to the tall guitarist who was making his way over to her.

_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game._

Finn clenched his fist tightly once more as he watched Rex get right up behind Lily, his hand leaving his guitar and making its way to her side.

_But some of you never learned to drop the act,_

Rexs' hand traveled up the girl's body, starting at her hip and slowly making its way up to her chest, all while Lily turned her head towards his. Her own hand reaching up towards his long jawline. Her fingertips were inches away from his tanned skin as their faces moved closer to each other's.

_So under that skin of yours: _

At the last second, Rex gripped a piece of Lily's clothing over her left breast, tearing it away as she dropped her hand down to her side. Her head snapped away from his as she sang her next verse. The fabric underneath what Rex had torn off revealed a heart that had a split right down the middle that was stitched into the corset fabric. Serena's' blue eyes caught a glimpse of Finn flinching as Rex tore off some of Lily's' clothing. She closed her eyes for a moment before returning her attention back on stage.

_A heart attack._

Rex jumped back, his hands back on his guitar as Lily jumped forward, grabbing the microphone from the stand.

_'Cause everybody's so scared,_

_We don't wanna go there,_

The dark haired girl's free hand came up in front of her, her eyes widening as she sang.

_We don't wanna make a move._

_We got all our lives to lose._

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part,_

Hazel eyes shut tightly as Lily leaned forward at her waist, her hand still gripping the stand.

_I'll play right along,_

_Like I don't know what's going on._

Lily stood back up straight quickly, her eyes still closed as her hand let go of the stand and moved outward, her fingers spread out.

_Somebody make a move,_

_Somebody make a move,_

The script mage closed her fist tightly and brought it back to her chest. She looked out to the crowd as if she was pleading with them now.

_Please somebody make a move._

_We all know,_

_We all know what's going on._

Lilys' lips curled into a smile as her eyes hardened slightly.

_And if I had the answers I'd have written them out,_

_So I could tell you what to do and what this thing is about._

_But all I've ever learned comes second-hand,_

Her free hand came up into the air, her fingers slowly moving down into her palm one by one until all that was left was her index finger left raised. She shoved it out towards the crowd, shaking it back and forth slightly as she grinned.

_And I dare not preach what I don't understand._

Rex and the bands normal guitarist made their way up behind Lily. As she sang, they both jumped into the air and spun around, slamming their hands down onto their guitars as Lily rocked her body from side to side, stomping her foot onto the stage. The two quickly joining her in rocking their bodies as they played, their heads banging in the motion they moved their bodies.

_You and I; we share the same disease._

_Cover up; compromise what we grieve._

_I've let more than my share of revivals die._

_This isn't pretty but it's who I am tonight._

Lily and Rex both moved forward, each one of their feet moving up to the giant speaker in the front. Their bodies stood facing each other but their heads were turned out to the crowd. Rex, with a toothy grin over his face and Lily matching him with the same toothy smile. The ice mage kept his eyes on them both as he listened to the girls at the next table scream out their names.

_'Cause everybody's so scared,_

_We don't wanna go there._

Lily leaned back, her hand raised in front of her once more, her eyes widening some.

_We don't wanna make a move._

_We got all our lives to lose._

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part._

Rex pushed off of the speaker first, walking back to his spot on stage as Lily bent forward at the waist once more, her eyes closing tightly as she sang loudly.

_I'll play right along,_

_Like I don't know what's going on._

The dark haired girl jumped back to the microphone stand, shoving the mic in place as she gripped the stand with both hands.

_Somebody make a move,_

_Somebody make a move,_

_Please somebody make a move._

_We all know,_

_We all know what's going on._

Lily pointed to the crowd, causing them to uproar in excitement. They were feeding off her energy and the band behind her.

_Pointing my fingers the problems still linger,_

_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger._

The script mage quickly wrote out the word FIRE into the air, shoving it forward above the mass of people below. The words burst into flames as she continued to sing.

_Running with fire I live like a liar,_

_Please somebody make a move._

Rex came up to Lily's' side, his voice filling the room now as well as he sang along with the dark haired girl.

_-Somebody make a move- _

_I'm pointing my fingers_

_-Somebody make a move-_

_The problems still linger_

_-Somebody make a move-_

_I'm pointing my fingers_

The tall guitarist jumped back as he let Lily take the mic into her hands, her feet moving her to the edge of the stage.

_Somebody,_

_Somebody make a move._

Lily closed her eyes softly, her hand raising slightly in front of her as her voice softened at the next verse.

_Cause everybody's so scared,_

_We don't wanna go there,_

Her hand reached out into the air, as if it was searching for something to grasp. Her eyes opening slowly, looking somewhat sad and in pain.

_We don't wanna make a move._

Her hand quickly formed into a fist, moving back to the girl's side before being thrust into the air as her eyes hardened and her voice grew louder.

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part,_

_I'll play right along._

Lily jumped up to the speaker nearby, stomping her foot down with the beat of the music her band was producing. She was giving it her all throughout the entire song, and the crowd was just eating it up with each passing second.

_'Cause everybody's so scared,_

_We don't wanna go there,_

_We don't wanna make a move._

_We got all our lives to lose._

_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part,_

_I'll play right along._

_Like I don't know what's going on._

_Somebody make a move._

_Somebody make a move._

_Please somebody make a move._

_We all know,_

_We all know what's going on._

_Somebody make a move._

_Somebody make a move._

_Please somebody make a move._

The lights began to dim as they neared the end of the song. Rex and the other guitarist slowly walked backwards from their spots on stage, turning around so that their backs were to the screaming crowd as the lights faded slowly.

_We all know,_

Lily walked backwards, slowly turning around as well as she sang. As she hit her last note, the last light that was left on her, disappeared completely, leaving the bar in darkness.

_We all know what's going on._

The crowd went into an uproar as they cheered and cried out Lily and Rexs' name, begging for more. The lights slowly came back on and the stage was bare, all that remained were the instruments the band was using to play the song with. Music from the overhead speakers began to play as the crowd calmed down some.

Serena's' blue eyes were wide in excitement. "Wow! She was amazing! That performance just blew me away!"

Rain smiled brightly. "I know! I felt such a rush when she sang up on stage. It was really incredible!"

"Do you guys want to head backstage and talk to Lily? She said we could after the song was over." Finn mentioned to the two girls. They both nodded quickly as they stood up from their seats. As the four started walking away from the table, the group of girls that sat at the table next to theirs began to talk obnoxiously loud.

"Oh my god! Did you see the way they performed?! They are so meant to be together! If they aren't already that is! They both have tanned skins, multiple piercings, and they both play instruments. Not to mention, him being a full dragon slayer and her being half of one, it's so perfect!"

"Lily is so lucky! I wish I could be up there with Rex! He's so dreamy!"

"Yeah right! He and Lily belong together! No one can come in between them!"

Finn stopped walking as he overheard the girls bickering back and forth, his head finally snapping back as he shouted. "THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS AND GOOD PERFORMERS TOGETHER! IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING ELSE!"

Leo put a hand over Finns' mouth, his other hand going to the back of the ice mages head and forcing it down some so the girls could not see who had just said that. "Are you trying to get yourself killed by those crazy ass fangirls?! If the found out it was you who was shouting, they'd tear you to shreds! You're lucky Serena didn't hear that too."

Finn shoved Leos' hands away as they found themselves backstage, a few feet away from the girls they came with. "I don't care if they heard me! I just couldn't stand them saying that Lily and this… Rex guy belong together… they have nothing in common."

Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Weell… to be fair…. They kinda are a lot alike… looks and talent wise…"

"Shut up Leo!" Finn snapped quickly. Solid blue looked past the two girls to the dark haired girl who was making their way over to them.

Lily smiled as she spoke. "Hey guys! Thanks for coming! Did you all enjoy the show?"

Rain stepped towards Lily. "You were amazing out there Lily. I really wish I got to see some of your older performances…"

Lily rubbed the back of her head as she closed her eyes happily. "Oh well, what I do now is way better than my older performances. Besides, I have a way better sounding band now than I did back then."

"I agree completely with Rain, being a performer myself, I would have loved to see you perform when you were with your older band." Serena said kindly as she brought her hands in front of her body. Hazel eyes opened and looked over the platinum blonde haired girl standing next to Rain.

"Serena… right?" Lily said with a half-smile.

Blue eyes went wide. "Oh my, where are my manners?! Yes! I'm Serena. And sorry! I just was so excited to finally meet you! Finn has told me about you and I just couldn't wait to meet you in person!"

"Yeah, thanks… he's told me about you too."

Serena blushed lightly as she brought a hand up to her cheek, tilting her head slightly. "Nothing bad I hope!"

Lily shook her head. "Of course not." A smile forming back on her lips as she glanced over at Finn. "Nothing but good things. You are pretty lucky to have such an awesome guy like him." Lily turned slightly, looking back towards Rex. "Speaking of awesome guys…"

Finn clenched his jaw tight as he watched Lily wave a hand at Rex, motioning him to come over to the small group. Lily turned back to face everyone, a smile over her face as she raised a hand.

"This is Rex Slayer. A very famous solo guitarist who I've been working with on the song we just performed."

Rex brought a hand up in front of him before anyone could speak. "If you all are friends of Lily, please… call me Eugene."

Leo snickered slightly. "Wait, wait, wait… your real name… is _Eugene_?"

Rex rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Unfortunately yes. That is my real name." He watched as the blonde haired boy burst out in laughter, the blue haired girl beside him sending the boy glares. "So that's why I chose to call myself Rex Slayer on stage. That way this kind of thing won't happen."

Lily sighed as she put a hand to her forehead. "I'm so sorry Rex… you'll have to forgive him… he's an idiot."

Rex closed his eyes and smiled. "It's not a problem. Honestly he doesn't bother me."

"Oh! Hey! Show them your tongue! Guys you have to see this! It's so cool!" Lily said excitedly. The four looked back at the tall man just as he stuck out his long, forked tongue. A grin forming over his lips as he wiggled both halves.

Leo pointed his finger up at the sight. "Wow! Someone who looks more like a serpent than Lily does!"

Rex sniffled the air and walked over to Rain and Serena, sniffing around them both. "Wow… you two smell really good." Both of the girls blushed as his words left his mouth with ease. He grinned as he moved in closer to Rain. "I can tell you are an ice mage."

Rain stared into green eyes as she blushed brighter. "H-how could you tell?"

Rex smiled as he spoke. "I am a water dragon slayer and so I can identify any ice or water mage a lot easier than anyone else I come across. And I must say, for an ice mage, you by far are the most beautiful smelling one I've met."

Rain brought a hand to her burning cheek. "T-thank you…"

Leo growled as he watched Rex turn on his charm as he spoke to Rain. The blonde haired boy quickly pulled the girl away and moved her behind his body. "Ok pal! That's enough out of you!"

"Leo! He was just talking to me." Rain said as her blush continued to cover her cheeks.

Leo turned and held onto Rains shoulders, his olive-green eyes completely serious. "Yeah right! Had he said anything else you probably would have turned into a puddle in his arms! I'm not letting any other guy lay another hand on you! I mean… unless it's your dad or Finn… then its ok…. But any other guy! Forget it! Not after what happened…."

Rains' expression softened as she watched Leo speak so seriously. "Leo…"

A laugh was heard from behind them, both turned their heads to see Rex moving back to Lily as he laughed. "Lucky for you, I only go after one woman in my life." The tall man wrapped an arm around Lily shoulders and pulled her in close. Finn could feel his blood beginning to boil as he watched what was happening before his eyes. "I've been tryin' to win this one over for some time now. Unfortunately she won't give into my charm. But that doesn't stop me from trying every now and again."

Lily rolled her eyes at his words, shifting them quickly to Finn who was burning a hole in the two. She quickly turned her head and looked up at Rex. "Well, I'm going to go see everyone out. We can go out to the bar in a few minutes and you can meet some more of your fans out there."

"Sounds like a plan to me. It was very nice meeting all of you. And thank you once again for coming out to see us play."

The girls waved goodbye as Leo sent one last glare Rexs' way. Finn was first to turn around and head out the back door. The rest of the group followed him outside, turning around just outside the door to say goodbye to Lily.

Serena put her hand out in front of her body to Lily. "You did such an amazing job up there. It would be interesting if you and I ever got to collaborate."

Lily took the girls hands into her own. "Oh you play an instrument too?"

"I play the violin."

"Ah. I never got into the whole classical music thing. Kinda followed in my dad's footsteps more or less."

"Well any time you would like to try to perform with me, just let me know!" Serena said with a smile. Lily returned the smile with her own.

"I will. And it was great finally getting to meet you."

"Same here!" The platinum blonde haired girl said as she turned and headed for the car with Leo and Rain. Lily waved a hand to the two as they followed Serena to the car to warm up from the cool wind that blew. Lily sighed softly as she turned slightly to look at Finn. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his side, his eyes looking away from the girl standing a few feet in front of him.

"Can you just tell me one thing, Lil?" Finn asked as heard Lily walking towards him. "Is there… anything going on between you and Rex?"

The script mage leaned in close to the ice mage, her voice no louder than a whisper. "You shouldn't look so jealous while your girlfriend is here with you… she'll think something is going on between us."

Solid blue snapped up to hazel. "Answer my question Lily."

The dark haired girl smiled softly at the ice mage. She shook her head slowly. "No. There's nothing going on between us. And there never will be. That much I can promise." Hazel eyes shifted back towards the running car that pulled up a few feet away from the two. "Now go with them and have a good time with your girlfriend. She really is such a nice girl. I'm glad you found her Finn." Lily moved past the ice mage and back inside. Finn closed his eyes and sighed just before walking over to the car and getting inside.

"Everything ok?" Serena asked sincerely.

Solid blue eyes glanced at the closed door at the back of the bar. "Everything is fine."

* * *

Lily went into the single stall bathroom behind the stage and locked the door quickly. She turned her back to the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and brought a hand up to her chest, gripping at the tight fabric. '_I was hoping to never get a chance to meet her… she's so beautiful and so kind… which makes what I did with Finn even more horrible…_' Lily slowly slid down the bathroom door as tears escaped the corners of her eyes. The script mage pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly as she hung her head. _'Why did he bring her here? Why did she even show up to him in the first place? I wish this was all just a dream… one that I could just wake up from….'_

* * *

**AN: Poor Lily, :( so heartbroken seeing Finn and Serena together…. and yet... Finn gets super jealous at Rex for touching Lily lol  
**

**The newest character I introduced in this chapter, Rex Slayer, is only going to appear in this chapter only. My friend Msktk and I were trying to come up with a name for him and she just happened to say rex slayer and I fell in love with it. then the next idea that came up was that that should be his stage name and his real name should be Eugene caz it sounds super nerdy and leo could laugh at it. lol I also wanted to make him very similar to Lily and kinda the opposite from finn. Thus, the tanned skin, dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, the piercings all over his face and the tattoos over his body. Etc. I even asked msktk.. should I do the forked tongue or do you think that would be too much? She just shrugged her shoulders and said to just go with it haha so I did.**

**Anywhos! Please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter! :D (it would have been longer but I was too tired to write what happens next, so hopefully monday I can bust put another chpt for you all!)**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reviewing and also…. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! !**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Chapter 37  
**

**Well…. Sorry once again for the late update…. I hope this chapter will make it all up to you guys ;) I had part of the beginning written out but the smut in this chapter gave me some… difficulty… . sooo…. I hope you all will still like it… it may not be as good as what I wrote in previous chapters, but its all that I've got. :P**

****SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER****

**SHOUT OUT!:**

**Go check out these amazing writers please!**

**Msktk: Iron Gray and Monster**

**Mushee-chan- Temptations of a Natural Woman**

**Both great FT fanfics so please go read them, and as always, give them some love in a review form. :)**

**Depressica: lol I know im loving the whole Rain and Leo interactions, along with Gruvia of course ;) I have some more at the end of this chapter for those two**

**Wilathewitch: aww, yay! ^.^ that was the plan when I wrote the last chapter haha I love hearing that people had those feelings after reading moments like those. I know when I get in a bad spot, I usually go to my friends or think back on a FT moment to lift my spirits. Oh yes… Finn and Lily are being quite stupid… hahaha Leo and Rain are adorable… we'll see where they end up soon ;)**

**Nyma: *Already responded to your review in PM but ima respond to this one too* lol yes… very soon… a lot of shit will hit the fan….* Insert evil laugh***

* * *

Serena pulled up into Leos' driveway, parking the car and turning around in her driver's seat. "Here we are."

Leo smiled and waved a hand up slightly. "Hey thanks for driving everyone Serena. It was great to meet ya. Maybe we can all get together tomorrow again."

"That would be fun." She said as she waved goodbye, watching the blonde haired boy exit the car. Finn looked out his window and smiled as he waved a hand up to his best friend. The sound of another car door opening caught his attention quickly. The ice mage turned around to see his sister opening the door and unbuckling her seatbelt quickly.

Finn raised a brow as he spoke. "Uh, Rain? Where do you think you're going?"

Rain paused as she looked at her older brother. She pointed a finger in the direction Leo was headed. "I'm staying with Leo again. What does it look like?"

"Wait, what?" Finn reached back and grabbed Rains' hand before she could leave the car completely. "Rain, mom and dad might be home tomorrow. I figured you would want to come home after hearing that."

"Look, Finn… I can make my own decisions. And if I want to stay with Leo one more night before mom and dad come home, I'm going to stay here. He likes having me around. And I enjoy spending time with him. Besides, I figured you two could have some time alone before mom and dad get back home too."

Finn blushed brightly as he let her hand slip out of his. He watched as the blue haired girl shut the car door and quickly made her way inside the house, disappearing behind the front door. Finn groaned as he ran a hand over his face, listening to Serena giggle beside him.

"I don't think I've ever heard your sister talk back to you like that."

"Yeah, her staying here has defiantly given her quite the attitude… I guess Lily doesn't help her situation either."

"What do you mean by that? Are they close?" Serena asked.

"Well I asked Lil the other day to try to convince Rain to come home and she ended up basically telling her to do what she wants. But then told me that it was good for Rain to stay with Leo. And yeah, they are. I mean, they were when we were kids. Rain was the closest thing to a girlfriend Lily had growing up. So when she moved away, she really looked to me more than ever to be her go to friend."

Serena watched Finn reminisce past thoughts of when he was younger. She smiled slightly as she spoke. "You two are pretty close too, huh? You and Lily?"

Finn brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it lightly. "I was pretty close to Lil, but then things happened and we grew apart for a while. Our… relationship is getting back to how it sorta used to be. But I guess you can say that we all are pretty close now. I mean Lily and Leo used to absolutely hate each other and now they are actually friends. Yeah they poke fun at each other now and again, but hey its way better than what it used to be."

Serena looked to her hands on the steering wheel, her smile fading slightly. "Can I ask you something, Finn?"

Solid blue eyes looked to the girl, slight concern over his face. "Yeah. What's up?"

"During the show tonight… you seemed a bit off…. Especially when Rex was performing with Lily… and when we met them both back stage, you felt really distant. I guess… what I'm asking is… is there anything going on between you and Lily?"

Finn could feel his heart beginning to race as he tried to think of something to say. A minute later he let out a chuckle. "No, nothing's going on between us. I just didn't want her to be getting involved with that guy and go down the path she used to years ago. She has so much potential with her schooling and her talent. I just was worried she was going to spiral back down to how she used to be. Not to mention I didn't really care how that Rex guy came up to you and Rain was sniffing around you two."

Serena half smiled as she looked back to Finn. "He was just being kind to us."

"Yeah in a creepy, stalker-like way. What normal person comes up to a stranger and tells them they smell good?"

Serena giggled as she put the car in reverse. "You're right, I guess. But to be fair, don't dragon slayers have a more sensitive nose than a regular human being?"

"Yes… but that doesn't give that creep right to go smelling my baby sister and my girlfriend." Finn said with a grin. Solid blue eyes looked over the girl as she laughed at his statement. _'I hope she believes me… I guess I was making it kind of obvious with Lily… but I've made up my mind. I'm going to try to just focus on Serena. I can't keep trying to get Lily to talk to me about things if all she wants to do is ignore me about the subject.'_

* * *

Rain stepped into Leos' house with a smile as the blonde haired boy raised a brow as he saw her enter the house. "Uhh… Rain? Did you forget something?"

The girl shook her head and made her way over to Leo. "Nope. I just thought you'd like some company for one more night." Her smile faded slightly as she raised her eyebrows. "That… is ok with you… isn't it?"

Leo blushed slightly and gave her a wide smile. "Yeah! Totally! I let my parents know that your mom was awake and might be coming home tomorrow so they will probably be here tomorrow night sometime." Leo clapped his hands together and walked over to the young ice mage. "So whatcha want to do? I mean, I'd be totally fine with going to bed because it's late, but if you aren't tired we could do something else if you want."

"I'm ok with just going to bed." Rain raised a finger, pointing it down the hallway. "Do you mind if I shower? I don't really want to smell like a bar while I try to go to sleep."

"Yeah, of course. There are clean towels in the closet. I'll set up the bed for you while you're in the shower."

Rain smiled and put a hand on Leos' arm. "Hey, Leo?"

Olive-green eyes looked down at the pale hand before looking back up to blue. "Yeah?"

A slight blush came over pale cheeks as Rain moved closer to the blonde haired boy, planting a soft kiss on his warm cheek. Her eyes locked with wide ones as Leo looked at her, completely shocked. "W-what was that for?!"

Rain kept her gaze on olive-green as she grinned. "It's a thank you. For everything. For letting me stay here, for taking care of me… and…" Pale cheeks grew a darker shade of red as the young girl spoke. "And for watching over me. You're one of the funniest, kindest, and loving people I know. And… I know you could have just forgotten all about me once I got here and went off on a date… but… you stayed with me." Rain laughed slightly as she looked away. "You were even probably willing to kick Rex's ass if he had put a hand on me. I can only imagine what you'd do to Bora if you ever saw him." Blue eyes shifted back up to Leos' wide eyes, still stuck in disbelief from her light kiss. "But… I just wanted to let you know. I've had a lot of fun… here with you. And that I appreciate everything you've done for me. To be honest… it's going to be weird going back home and not having you there."

Leo opened his mouth slightly to speak, closing it quickly when no words were forming. Rain smiled as she brought a hand up to his cheek. Her thumb running over his skin lightly as her blue eyes shifted between olive-green. "You truly are a great guy, Leo. I just wish I could have seen it all those years ago. I was too busy wallowing away in my own sadness because of my parents that I was blind to everything you were trying to do for me. You always had a smile on your face whenever you were around me. My eyes couldn't look past all the jokes and the ugliness that was coming from my parents constant fighting." The blue haired girl took back her hand slowly. Her body began to turn as she took a step away from Leo. "I know I just rambled on just now… but I do want to thank you Leo. Without you… I don't think I would have been able to smile like this."

The blonde haired boy stood there speechless as he watched Rain turn completely and head down the hallway to the bathroom. His heart raced in his chest the whole time he stood there listening to Rain speak, feeling her warm hand touch his soft skin for that short amount of time. He never thought he would ever hear those words come from Rain in his lifetime. Of course, he never thought she would be staying with him in his house either. This whole experience, as horrible as it had started out, turned into something good for them both.

The blonde haired boy chuckled as he closed his eyes, thinking about what she had said to him for a long minute. '_It has been nice to have some company here with me… with my parents always going out of town, I was constantly feeling alone. And especially when Finn wasn't around. It made things really hard for me to even motivate myself out of bed. But these past few days have just been a blast. I'm actually glad she decided to stay another night…. I wish she could stay longer with me though._' Olive-green eyes opened slowly, a smile creeping over the boys' lips. "Ah well. I can at least enjoy this last bit of time with her, can't I? It's not like I'll never see her again after she goes back home." Leo threw his arms up into the air in excitement. "This time she won't be hours away from me so I can go see her whenever I want!" The blonde haired boy sniffed the air. A slightly foul smell was coming from something nearby. His eyes narrowed as he brought his arms back down, his hand lifting part of his shirt up as he sniffed the loose fabric.

Olive-green eyes went wide as the boy lowered the shirt back down. "Damn… she wasn't kidding. We do smell like a bar." Leo glanced down the hallway at the bathroom door across from his room. "Looks like she's still showering… I can change my clothes really quick and then make the bed for her I guess."

Leo made his way to his room, closing his door slightly. He pulled the foul smelling shirt off first, tossing it aside without looking to see where it had fallen. The blonde haired boy brought his arm up to his nose, making sure his skin didn't reek of the same smell his shirt did. "Eh… I don't smell like a brewery entirely… but it wouldn't kill me to take a shower too…" Leo shrugged his shoulders as he grinned. "But I could probably wait until tomorrow since I'm going to be sleeping in the other room tonight."

"You are?"

Leo's eyes closed lightly as he smiled hearing the soft and kind voice now entering the room. The boy turned and held his hands out to his sides. "Yeah I figured since this was going to be our last night together… we… should…" Olive-green eyes had opened and widened quickly at the sight near the door. Rain stood in her towel with water droplets still visible on her pale shoulders that was exposed. Her wet, long blue hair was wrapped around to one side, clinging to her skin. A smile grew over her lips as she stepped towards Leo, her hands near the top part of the towel, helping it to stay over her body.

"I was kind of hoping you would spend the night with me again."

Leo stepped back as Rain made her way over to him, his body falling to his bed as his eyes were glued on the girl. "Wh-wh-why… would you want me to stay with you again?! I mean…. That was just a one-time thing… right?" Leo asked nervously as he inched across the sheet as Rain leaned forward on the bed.

She giggled as she watched him inch backwards. "Well it helps me to sleep better at night…" Blue eyes looked into nervous olive-green as she inched forward. Her hands sliding across the soft fabric underneath them as her knees came up to the bed. "Knowing you are beside me… makes me feel safe."

Leo's lips cracked a slight smile as his body continued its path across the bed slowly. "Well… why don't you get dressed… and then I can just stay with you until you fall asleep?" The blonde haired boy was trying desperately to keep his gaze from falling past her face to the tightly wrapped towel around the girl's body and the skin that was exposed.

A light blush came over Rains cheeks as she spoke. "I… was kind of hoping that… maybe you and I could… well…" Blue eyes turned away, her words too timid to finish.

Leo held out a finger as his mind raced. He knew what she was trying to hint at. Or at least he had an idea of what she was trying to say. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting… I… I don't think we should…"

Rain turned her head quickly back to Leo, her eyebrows crossing slightly as she moved in closer to the blonde haired boy. "But Leo!" As her words left her mouth, she watched as Leos' hand moved off of the bed, searching the air for more room. His eyes went wide as his body began to fall backwards, a yell escaping his mouth as his body fell off the bed completely. Rain quickly moved to the edge, her hands gripping the fabric. "Are you ok?!"

Leo sat up slowly with a groan, his eyes shut tight as the pain began to pound in the back of his head. "Yeah… I'm ok…" Olive-green eyes opened slowly as he heard Rain begin to laugh. It was such a cute little laugh that slowly grew louder. He looked up to the girl as she brought a hand up to her mouth.

"I'm sorry for laughing… I didn't expect you to fall right off the other side of the bed." Her eyes opened and looked at the stunned look on Leos' face as he looked back up at her. "What's that look for?"

"You just… you look… so beautiful when you laugh. And when you smile…"

"So then let's do this!" She said with a bright smile. "If you find me so beautiful, there shouldn't be a problem!"

Leo turned his head away from Rain, his jaw clenching tightly as he fought his own urges. "Rain… we… we can't…"

Blue eyes grew sad as she leaned back, sitting down on her legs as her head turned away slightly, her hands moving to the middle of her body. "I see…. I guess Lily was wrong… she told me you cared for me… and I just figured… as a thank you, that you… would like to be with me fully. I've never felt so happy like this before with anyone… I thought… I thought we could be together…." Water began to form in the girls' eyes, her hands closing into tight fists. "I'm such an idiot… not only do I look like a fool… you—"

Blue eyes widened as warm hands quickly turned the girls head towards the blonde haired boys' lips. She didn't notice Leo scramble to his feet and bring his hands to her face, pulling her in to his own. He held her there for a long minute, his eyes closed as hers remained open, wide and full of surprise still. As Leo pulled away slowly, Rain watched him intently, wondering why he had just done that. Leos' hands moved down from her reddened cheeks to her shoulders, gripping them lightly.

"Lily wasn't wrong, Rain. I care for you… so much that I… I don't want to hurt you. I know it's your first time… and I don't want you to have any regrets afterwards either. And I definitely don't want to end up like Finn and Lily. That's why I said we can't…. It has nothing to do with my feelings for you, because believe me…" Olive-green opened and looked straight into blue with a smile across his lips. "I always wanted to be with you, even more so as the years have gone by. And after seeing you finally after so long, my love for you only grew." Leo looked to the few strands of wet hair that had fallen over the girls face, he chuckled slightly as he brought his hand up, pushing back the hair behind her ear as he continued to speak. "I've been battling with myself not to do anything that you didn't want to do. The other night, I swear I thought you were trying to kiss me. And boy was it hard not to just lean in that last little bit and kiss you right then and there."

Rain brought her pale hand up to Leos', gripping it lightly as she smiled. "So then be my first. You just kissed me and told me that you love me, basically. Why do you keep holding yourself back?"

The smile across the boy's face faded slowly. "I don't want to cause you any pain. And I know it's unavoidable if we do this."

Rain closed her eyes slightly as she leaned in close to Leo, her warm lips brushing over his lightly. She pressed her lips to his, her hand leaving his to cup his cheek. After a minute, she leaned back, breaking the warm kiss. Her blue eyes shifted between olive-green. "If it's with you… I know you won't hurt me. I would rather my first time be with someone that I care for, and have known all my life. Someone who loves me and has been able to make me smile. Someone who…" Rain looked down for a second, a smile curling her lips up. "Who is my light that can shine through the darkest of rain clouds." Blue eyes shifted back up. "I know I won't regret a single moment with you Leo."

Leo swallowed the lump in his throat, his nerves becoming a complete mess as he slowly moved his hand lower to the tight towel that wrapped around the girl. His hand hesitated slightly, drawing back for a second before advancing, as if Leo was debating one last time if this really was such a good idea or not. Rain kept her soft gaze on him, not flinching away from his touch as his fingers slipped in between the fabric and her soft skin. She could feel her face redden further as she felt the tight grip from the towel around her loosen slowly. Olive-green looked up from the hand that as slowly unraveling the cloth, stopping momentarily to make sure Rain was still ok with going further.

The ice mage smiled as she brought a hand over his, guiding it away from her body along with the towel. Leo could feel his heart pounding in his chest, knowing that she was now completely naked before him. He dared not look down. Instead he just leaned in, forcing his lips onto hers and pushing her back lightly, causing her legs to come straight out from underneath her. His hands stayed at either side of her body as he moved himself on top of the girl, hovering himself above her as his kisses became more passionate.

Leo wasted no time in slipping his tongue past wet lips, swirling it around Rains', slowly, tasting every inch of her mouth. He could hear the soft moan escaping her as his kiss deepened. It was quiet and small, as if she was trying to keep it all in, letting only a fraction escape her. Leo pulled back from Rain, bracing himself up above her. He watched as she panted slightly from the lack of air, his olive-green eyes finally moving down some. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, her hands completely relaxed at her side, and her body still, awaiting his next move. The blonde haired boy looked back up to the girl, a smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you aren't shaking right now. Usually a girl would be terrified if this was her first time with a man. Her body would be trebling in fear and anticipation. But you're so relaxed right now…"

Rain smiled back as she lifted her arms up, her hands wrapping around Leos' neck lightly. "I'm not afraid… because it's you."

Leo laughed slightly as his olive-green eyes glanced back down over her body. Her pale, yet smooth skin, dawned over her curvy figure. She looked like a goddess to the young mage. And he wanted nothing more than to please her, give her every desire she wished for, and listen to any command she made.

'_I have to remember to just take it slow with her… she hasn't experienced any of this kind of stuff before…'_ Leo thought to himself as he leaned back in, his lips gliding over her jawline, slowly making their way down to her neck. Rain breathed in a slow breath as she felt his hot lips leave a trail of kisses on her skin. Her hands moved down to his shoulders, gripping them lightly as she felt his hot breath for a split second before he pressed his lips back down onto her warm skin.

The blonde haired boy smiled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing her in for a moment. "You smell so nice… and you're so warm… I thought all ice mages run cold."

Rain blushed as she smiled. "A lot of people forget that I am a lot like my mother. I may have my father's magic… but I always had my mother's warmth when I was happy."

Leo propped himself back up and smiled brightly at the girl. "You are just incredible! You're an awesome ice wizard, you can call upon the rain at will, and even though you're supposed to be freezing to the touch, your body is radiating heat because you're so happy right now."

Rain giggled as Leo finished his sentence. "You're such a goon. Here we are trying to do something serious and you get all excited over something as simple as me being warm to the touch."

A slight blush came over Leos' cheeks. "I can't help it." Leo wrapped his arms around the girl, his hands gliding across her soft skin as he pulled her close to him. He buried his face into her neck as he spoke, his cheeks growing hotter. "I just… love you so much… I wish I could have some crazy, super magic power that can allow me to shout it out to the world how much I care for you. I've never felt this complete with another girl before… and when you're with me… I feel like I don't need anything else. That's why…" Leo loosened his grip, slowly propping himself back up slightly so he could look into watery blue eyes that were staring right back at him. "I want this to be perfect… for you."

Without a word, Rain reached up to the boys' cheeks and cupped them lightly with her hands, slowly bringing his face to hers. She lightly pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently. She didn't have to say anything else to him, nor did he have to speak any more words to her. They both knew how they felt, how important this moment was going to be for the two of them.

She could feel his hand moving to her body now, his fingertips effortlessly tantalizing her skin as it moved down her side. Her mind went from his hand to the tongue entering her mouth, once again, hungry to taste every inch of her. One of the ice mages hands left Leos' cheek and made its way up into blonde hair, gripping it lightly as the boy turned his head slightly, deepening their kiss.

Leos' hand slipped over the girls' thigh lightly, slowly making its way to the center between her thighs. He feel the heat radiating off of her the closer his hand got to her. Leo grinned as he broke their kiss suddenly, his mouth quickly finding the side of the ice mages neck, his wet lips pressing against it. Rain bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes closed lightly. Her hand was still gripping blonde hair as the other went down to Leos' back. She was waiting with anticipation to what would come next. She wondered why he was hesitating when he was so close to her center.

"Leo?" No sooner did his name leave her lips did she feel it happen. He had slid his middle finger into her hot core slowly, careful not to cause her any pain. She could feel his teeth put pressure into her neck all at the same time, making the young girl gasp. Her nails dug into his skin at the sudden new presence inside of her while chills ran down her spine from the boys teeth in her skin. The slight pain from the bite quickly went away as Leo let up some, his mouth gently sucking on the spot now. After a minute, Leo leaned back some to look at the new mark he made over the pale neck on the girl. Olive-green eyes shifted to see blue eyes glaring at him slightly.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked with a grin over her lips.

Leo smirked as he nodded his head slightly. "Yeah sorry. I couldn't resist doing it. Besides…" He watched as Rains' expression quickly changed as he moved his finger out of her body slowly. He watched her bite back down on her lip, holding back a moan as he paused and moved it back into the heat. "I think you liked it." He continued to watch her as his finger pleasured her slowly. He was amazed how cute she looked as she held back her moans the best she could, and feeling this all for the first time as well. He laughed slightly before he spoke finally. "You know you don't have to hold back your moans. It's ok to be vocal."

Rain nodded slightly as she closed her eyes, her body giving into his gentle touch. She was glad he kept a slow pace with his finger for her, although her body was beginning to instinctively crave more. Leo smiled once more as he saw her bite down on her lip, not wanting to release the sweet sound of pleasure she was holding back. '_Looks like I'm going to have to do more to loosen her lips.'_

The blonde haired boy moved his face down to the girls' chest, his free hand taking one breast in hand, gripping it lightly. His olive-green eyes glanced up as he heard the gasp leave her mouth. His eyes shifted back down to the rosy pink bud that was rising and falling from the slowly increasing breaths Rain was taking. His mouth went over the sensitive bud, his tongue quickly circling around it as his hand began to roll the other breast gently. He could feel the grip on his blonde hair increasing as her soft gasps grew into soft moans. She was growing hotter with each stroke of his finger entering and leaving her body, his mouth and free hand aiding in this as well.

Rain was feeling this heavenly bliss for the very first time in her life, with someone who cared for her dearly. As much as she didn't want this feeling to end, her body was craving more. Blue eyes opened slowly, glancing down to Leo as he skillfully played with her breast with mouth and hand, all while moving his finger at the steady pace still. She wasn't at all surprised that he could multitask, knowing full well he had been with other women and had gotten quite a bit of practice in the art of love making.

As she felt his finger slip out of her hot and wet core, she quickly opened her mouth to speak before he could reenter her. "Leo…"

Olive-green eyes quickly glanced up, his mouth leaving the pink bud, all of his movements pausing. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Rain giggled slightly as she shook her head. "No, silly. I just want you to do more now…"

Leo stared at her for a moment before his eyes opened wide. "Oh! Yeah, of course." The boy quickly sat up and left the bed, stopping after a few steps as he reached his nightstand and opened it quickly. Rain blushed as she could hear what he was getting into. '_At least he has protection… I didn't even think about that before I said we should do this… I guess I was too caught up in the moment.'_

Leo came back a minute later, his form completely naked now. He came back to the bed and sat down slowly. His head turned to Rain as he reached out to her. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

The ice mage smiled as she sat up, her eyes glued to his. "Yes. I am sure I want to do this."

"Ok, just checking. Also I'm using this not because I got anything from anyone, but because I'm not as stupid as your older brother!" Leo said with a grin as he held up the condom between his fingers. Rain blushed brightly as she looked away.

"Did you have to bring him up right before we do this?!"

Leo laughed loudly as he tore open the wrapper. "Sorry! Didn't mean to kill the mood just now." After Leo adjusted himself, he turned to face Rain, his body moving over hers. Rain turned her head back just in time to see Leos' serious face right in front of hers. "But I bet I can make it up to you." He said in a seductive tone.

Rain smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. "Oh can you now?" She felt his warm hand reach around her and pull her body down some as he position himself between her legs. Her cheeks became a more crimson red color as she felt the presence of his length pressing against her body.

"A lion always makes sure his mate is well satisfied while making love."

Rain rolled her eyes as she grinned. "That's not a true fact Leo."

The blonde haired boy leaned in close to the girls' face, his hot breath flowing over her pale skin as he spoke softly. "It is for me. And right now… I'm going to make sure _my queen _is well satisfied."

Once again, before the blue haired girl could speak, Leos' lips were on hers. His kiss this time around was much more gentle from before, but still full of passion. After minutes had passed by, Leo broke their kiss, both locking eyes with one another. The blonde haired boys hand reached down in between them, gripping his length and lining it up with her center. Rains' hands gripped the sheet underneath her tightly, waiting for what was going to happen next. She watched Leo shake his head.

"No. don't."

"What?" She asked, completely confused.

"Wrap your hands around me, don't use the blanket. And when I tell you to, take in a deep breath, ok?"

Rain nodded slowly as she did as she was told. Her arms came up from underneath his arms and gripped his back lightly. Leo smiled as he watched her for another moment longer. "You'll let me know to stop if it hurts too much, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok…" Leo leaned his torso in closer to Rains, his chest brushing against hers. His lips went back to her ear, whispering into it lightly. "Take in that breath now…"

Rain breathed in deep, her eyes widening as she felt him starting to enter her. She gasped and gripped his skin, her blue eyes shutting tight. Leo stopped and waited a minute. He felt horrible for continuing more after she had relaxed a bit, but he knew the pain would soon pass. "Rain… I need you to take in one more deep breath…"

The girl nodded as she opened her mouth, breathing in deeply. Leo clenched his jaw tight as he slipped his length the rest of the way inside of her core. Rain couldn't stop the small tears from escaping her eyes as they closed. A warm thumb brushed over her reddened cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry… I promise the pain will go away…"

"I know…" Rain said softly as she held Leo close. The blonde haired boy waited a few minutes longer before he began to rock his body back and forth, gently and slowly. Rains' expression softened as pain was being replaced by pleasure. Her nails eased up from the boys' skin, her fingertips slowly made their way down to Leos' lower back. She gripped his body, her hands moving with his movements. Leo grinned, knowing she was starting to enjoy herself now. He kept his body moving at a steady and gentle pace as he brought his lips to hers. One of his hands reached up into her hair, getting lost in the blue strands as he held her head in place.

He could feel the vibrations of her moan coming into his mouth as he swirled his tongue around hers. The new sensation moved throughout his own body, causing him to want to move faster. He battled with himself in his mind silently. '_She's so tight! I want to move more… but I don't want to hurt her if she's not ready for it… god damn it...' _Leo opened his eyes slightly as an idea came into his head. '_Wait… I know what I can do… I'll just reposition us… that way she can set the pace.'_

Leo pulled his warm lips away from the girl, her head following him up slightly, not ready to give his kiss up. Leo chuckled as she leaned back down, her blue eyes glossed over as she stared up at him. "Say… would you like to try something else?"

Rain smiled and nodded. The blonde haired boy was glad she was eager to try something new. He pulled himself out of her hot core as he sat up on the bed, motioning her to move over so that he could lay down on his back. He stretched out an arm to her. "Ok. You are going to be on top now. You'll have complete control of the pace. And me basically." He said with a grin.

The ice mage threw her leg over to his other side, slowly lowering her body down, stopping inches away from the tip of his length. Olive-green eyes watched as strands of hair fell on either side of the girls face. He smiled as he reached up and pulled her hair back behind her ears, glancing at the mark he had made over her pale skin. "Gorgeous."

Rain smirked as she raised a brow. "Is that what you say to all of your "_queens_"?

Leos' hands moved over the girls' breasts, gripping them lightly as he raised his hips up some, pressing himself against her center. The girl gasped and moaned slightly, her eyes half-lidded as she looked down at the smirking boy. "I have but one queen. And she is the most gorgeous woman I have ever been with. No one else can compare."

The ice mage smiled as she placed her hands on either side of Leos' body, lowering herself onto him slowly. Her cheeks once again grew hot at the new feeling between her legs. She gave herself a moment before she began to move on her own. The blonde haired boy was surprised by her pace, as it started out slow and within a matter of minutes, began to increase in speed. He watched her intently as she rode him, his hands teasing her sensitive buds lightly, his eyes locked with hers.

One of Leos' hands left her breast and moved down to her hip, gripping it tightly as he began to move his body against her movements. Rains' sweet moans grew louder, filling Leos' ears with joy. He grinned as he listened to her moans of ecstasy, wanting nothing more than to bring her to her release. Rains' body was burning with heat, her mind completely blank as bliss took her over. She could feel her muscles beginning to tighten as she quickened her pace. "Leo…" She said softly. "Leo I…"

The blonde haired boy pulled the girl down, pressing her chest against his as he took her lips into his own. Both of his hands wrapped around her back, keeping her in place as he thrust himself up into her. One of her hands went straight for his blonde hair, gripping it tightly as the other went to the side of his head, her nails digging into the pillow. It didn't take much longer for the blue haired girl to be pushed over the edge, her muscles clenching tightly as her release washed over her. She broke their kiss and cried out Leos' name. The blonde haired boy was not too far along with his own release. Her inner muscles tightening around his length, along with a few thrusts, was enough to send him over the edge into bliss as well.

Leo kept his arms wrapped around the girl, their bodies slowly coming down from their high as they laid together, panting heavily. Rain slowly propped herself up after a few minutes, a wide smile over her face as she looked to Leo. He smiled back as he spoke. "So… how was your first time?"

The ice mage leaned in slightly and planted a soft kiss over the boys' lips. "It was perfect."

"Good." He said as he loosened his grip over her back. "Want to get cleaned up with me in the shower and then we can go to bed?"

"You? And me? In the shower together?" She said with a slight look of surprise and a blush over her face.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. We can scrub each other down from head to toe." Leo said with a sly grin.

"How about we just take a quick shower to get cleaned up and then go to bed." Rain said as she finally climbed off of the boy. Leo sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright fine… oh and hey…"

"Yeah?" Rain said as she stepped off from the bed.

"Don't tell Finn about you and me doing this… he'll probably want to kill me if he ever found out."

Rain giggled as she turned on her heels. "You just let me handle my brother when the time comes."

* * *

Finn pushed Serena's' half naked form onto the bed forcefully, quickly moving on top of her and taking her mouth with his own. His hand quickly went to work on her breast as the other slide down her stomach and below the top part of her pants. The platinum blonde haired girl crossed her brows at his forcefulness, unsure where all of this was coming from. Sure she taught him the basics, but Finn was acting unusually differently from the last time they were together. The girl pushed the thought from her mind and just tried to get into what the ice mage was dishing out.

Finn had his eyes shut lightly, his mind somewhere else completely as his hands and lips began to work up the girl beneath him. The sweet and familiar smell entered his nose as he breathed in, knowing all too well who it was. His eyes opened slowly to see the dark haired girl kissing him back, her hazel eyes opening slowly with his. He grinned as he brought his lips back to hers, his magic starting up over the girls' skin. He could hear her moans ringing in his ears as he closed his eyes once more. Her heavenly voice saying his name…

"Finn!"

Solid blue eyes opened quickly, falling to the concerned look over Serena's face. He instantly let his magic dissipate as he opened his mouth to speak. "What's wrong?"

"You were using your magic on me…"

"Uh, yeah… I know."

"Look, I can look past the roughness and dominance from you… but I don't really like the idea of you using your magic while you pleasure me… I'm sorry…" The girl said as she turned away.

Finn sighed heavily as he pulled his hand out from her pants. He rolled over onto his side as he spoke. "No, don't be sorry. I didn't think to ask if that was ok before I tried it on you. It was just an idea rolling around in my head that I thought we could try out."

Serena sat up and looked Finn over carefully. She sat there for a long time, silently thinking to herself. Finn glanced over to her, his hand moving up to her arm, rubbing it lightly. "Do you still want to do something?"

Serena smiled as she looked over to him. "No, that's ok. It's getting really late. If your parents are supposed to be home in the morning, I think we should get some sleep so we could pick the house up some before they get here."

Finn half smiled as he watched her get up from his bed, in search of her shirt. He waited until she had returned to his arms before speaking. "I am sorry for ruining that for us… I guess my mind isn't here right now." He said as he wrapped an arm around the girls' shoulders, pulling her in close. Serena kept her eyes opened halfway, listening to him speak as she rested her head on his chest.

"It's ok. It wasn't like we were really far into anything…" Serena clenched her fist lightly. "Finn?"

"Hm?"

"You sure you are ok?"

The ice mage breathed in deeply, his hand running up and down her arm lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Serena shifted slightly in his arm, her expression saddening as she heard him speak. She wasn't entirely convinced that he was fine. The way he had been acting since she had gotten here, all seemed to point towards one conclusion. '_Maybe I'm just over thinking things… I mean a lot has happened since he has gotten home… I have to take that into consideration as well. Just because he is acting a bit different tonight… doesn't necessarily mean that something else is going on….'_ Blue eyes closed lightly, her thoughts continuing until sleep took her.

Finn stopped his hand after minutes had passed by, a frown over his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. '_I need to get you out of my head… if I can't… I could very well lose the one girl who wants to be with me. I made a promise to myself that I was giving up on you… I've chosen to be with Serena…'_ Solid blue eyes shifted down at platinum blonde hair. _'I just wish it wasn't this hard to forget someone I've loved for so many years…_' Finn sighed as he closed his eyes. _'I need to try harder… if I keep seeing Lily in my head when I'm with Serena, that could lead to a huge fight that I don't really want to have to deal with.'_

* * *

Lily walked into the back room, wanting to just grab her things and get out before anyone could notice that she had been crying for quite a while now. She glanced around the room and quickly made her way to her things, scooping them up into her arms with haste.

"So was that the guy your heart was throbbing over?"

Lily turned quickly to see Rex standing a few feet away from her. "Wh-what?!"

Rex put a finger to his chin. "What was his name again? Finn?"

Lily glared at the dragon slayer. "How do you know his name? I never said it in front of you…"

Rex grinned as he pointed at his ears. "I heard you guys from outside talkin'. So tell me the truth. Is that the guy you like?"

Lily turned her head away from him. "I… I like him as a friend…"

Rex put his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the dark haired girl. "Oh… a friend, you say? Is that why you were crying then? Crying over a friend who is with someone else?"

The script mage snapped her head up towards a sly grin on Rexs' face. "How did you know I was crying?!"

Rex let out a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders. "I am a water dragon slayer you know. I can smell the salt from your tears quite well. Of course I don't need my nose to see how bloodshot your eyes are…. You know…" The water dragon slayer brought a finger and thumb up to the girls chin, lifting her head up slightly so she could look into his forest green eyes. "I can help you out if you want… I've been known to mend a broken heart or two… it would be easy for me to make you forget all about that ice mage…."

Lily turned her head away quickly as her response left her mouth. "Forget it Rex. It's not going to happen. Besides, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need anyone to make me happy." The dark haired girl shoved the tall mans' hand away as she started walking forward.

"If you keep lying to yourself like that, you'll never be with him Lily." Rex said calmly, stopping Lily in her tracks. "Look, I don't know what kind of past you and this ice mage have together… but it was clear as day that he likes you too. Have you told him you like him yet?"

"I… its complicated…"

"So that's a no."

Lily turned her body quickly, pointing an accusing finger towards the tall man. "What do you know?! What if I'm perfectly fine where our relationship is at?! You don't know me…" Lily dropped her hand at her side as her expression softened, her eyes looking down to the floor. "Not like he does…."

Rex smirked as he walked back over to Lily, putting a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Sounds to me like you're just not letting yourself have the happiness you deserve. But hey," Rex closed his eyes lightly as he raised his hands at his sides. "What do I know? I'm just a water dragon slayer and a famous solo guitarist. I must know nothing of the human heart and what it wants."

Lily clenched her fist tightly as Rex walked past her, leaving her to the empty room and her own thoughts. '_He's like the fourth person who told me I deserve to be happy… maybe I should just let up on myself and just talk with Finn…. we both have changed so much… and I've been so hard on myself lately… I just… I just don't think I can keep seeing them together. Once was hard enough to deal with and I couldn't even conceal it from a dragon slayer… I can only imagine if that was my dad who was first to see me like this… a complete mess and a huge ball of emotions…. I'm so tired of feeling like this…. Everyone has told me that I deserve to be with someone and that I should quit being so damn stubborn about this… I think… I think they're right. I sure as hell don't want to hear them nagging me for the rest of my life… so why don't I just go for it_?' Lily closed her eyes and brought a hand to her face. "The only question is how do I tell him that I love him and want to be with him?" The script mage growled as she pulled at her dark hair slightly. "Why does love have to be so damn difficult?!" Lily loosened her grip on her hair, letting her hand fall at her side. "Why do _I_ have to be so damn difficult?"

* * *

Juvia giggled as Gray turned the front door knob of the house with one hand, quickly returning it to the woman he was carrying in his arms as he pushed it in with his foot. "Gray… I am perfectly capable of walking. You don't need to carry me in like this."

Gray smiled back as he stepped inside. "Hey, you heard the doctor. You have to take it easy since they let us come home earlier than they wanted us to."

"Should we wake the kids up to let them know we are here?"

"Nah, let them sleep. We'll see them in the morning." Gray said quietly as he sat Juvia down on the couch. "Wait here for a minute, I'll go get your bag from the car."

"Ok." Juvia held onto Grays hand as he slowly walked away, letting it go once he was out of reach. She watched him walk back outside for her bag, letting out a small sigh of relief. Solid blue eyes shifted back to the couch she was sitting on. She ran her hands over the indented spot beside her, remembering this was the same couch that Gray had stayed on the whole time they were fighting and when she had moved away. Her blue eyes went to the small coffee table in front of her. It was dusty and surprisingly had only a few things on it. The divorce papers, still unsigned and full of rings from coffee mugs and beer bottles. An ashtray that was half full was next to the papers, but not one beer bottle was in sight. 'Did he quit drinking?' Juvia asked herself as her eyes continued to move along the top of the table. Her eyes stopped on a picture frame that remained cleaner than anything else on the table. Her hand reached out for it, bringing it closer to the water mage slowly. Her free hand ran over the glass, over the smiling faces of her family from so many years ago. _'I remember when this was taken…'_ Juvia matched her own smile from the picture as she wiped a tear away from her eye. '_Everyone was so happy back then…'_

The water mage set the picture back down on the table, her eyes taking a second look over the room. "He really has let this place go…" Juvia moved her attention back to the coffee table, her hands reaching out to start straightening up. "Might as well start here."

Before Juvia could stand up to get a towel, Gray came back inside, his attention quickly going to his wife who began to clean up the coffee table from her seat. "Hey! Hey!" He said in a hissing whisper. He shut the front door and quickly made his way around to the other side of the couch, grabbing his wife's hands lightly. "What are you doing?"

Juvia looked around, shrugging her shoulders. "What's it look like? I'm cleaning up. You've really let this place go."

Gray laughed lightly. "You're something else, you know that? The doctor said you could come home early as long as you didn't strain yourself or do anything at all basically. He ordered you to rest. I'll take care of the house tomorrow. I was going to clean up before you came home but… well…"

Juvia glanced down. "I know… things happened."

"But we're past that now. You're home. And I'm going to get my act together. And get this house cleaned of course. For now… let me take care of you." Gray said as he leaned down, picking up Juvia once more. The water mage rested her head on his shoulder, a smile creeping over her face.

"The doctor did say it was ok for me to walk around as long as it wasn't long distances."

Gray grinned as he made their way into their room. "Doesn't matter. To me, walking is working. Therefore I'm going to carry you around the house for a few days. And if I need to, I'll make you a wheelchair."

Juvia giggled at her husband's comment. "You worry too much Gray."

"Hey, I said I was going to take care of you, so I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you get better as soon as possible…"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Juvia asked as Gray set her down on the bed lightly.

"Because I want to get back to how things used to be… not just with us… but with the kids. I've had a lot of time to think about things… and it's all I want in my life. I just want to be a happy family again."

Juvia smiled as she wrapped her arms around the ice mages neck, feeling his own arms wrap around her as well in a tight embrace. "It's all I want too."

* * *

**AN: who's all kinds of excited for Leo and Rain, finally?! :D omg… you guys don't know how long I've been waiting to write that…. SO LONG! Lol well I guess you guys do caz almost everyone who has been reviewing has been rooting for those two to hook up. And that is why it took me so long to write and get done, because their smut moment was going to be different from what I wrote with Finn and Lily. It also didn't help that I've had some issues at work, and at home that was preventing me from being able to write anything. I really told myself that I needed to just push through and get a chapter done so I can move on with the story. I didn't want to be stuck like that last time and didn't get to post anything up for a while and then just ended up rushing the chapter, which, I hope this one didn't feel too rushed… but… overall… I think its ok. (I've been very hard on myself and what I write as of late, which adds to the stress caz now I feel like what I am writing isn't good enough haha)**

** anywhos! I hope you all liked this chapter, I hope to get another one up sometime next week, and as always, please check out those amazing authors up above and don't forget to review this chapter! Tell me all the things! :D and thank you all to those who do review and have stayed with this story since the beginning. You all have been so patient with me and I cannot express how grateful I am for you readers. You guys are my main drive to get chapters posted as often as possible. So Thank you again!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Chapter 38**

**A long reason why I have not updated is written below, read if you want to, if not, review replies are at the bottom (For those who read Centaur Paradise, this is the same explanation I gave so you don't have to reread it)**

**So, first off, I want to apologize for not updating this story in forever. I had been working on it in January, and I had planned on getting this chapter done early January but… I had received some bad news from my parents the day before my bday. My parents bought the family a puppy eleven years ago, and she was basically my baby. I know, that sounds weird, but for those who have pets, you know what I'm talking about. She was the love of my life and I basically put her first to anything or anyone in my life. My dad and I were the ones who trained her the most so she definitely looked up to us. She was perfect, and so sweet, and such a goofball. I had just moved out of my parents' house in July and I was torn because I would not be living with her anymore. But all was ok because I was literally 5 minutes away from them. I saw her on my days off or when I went to go visit my parents, and I would always receive the happiest expression a dog could give you. With a whole body shaking in excitement and a wrecking ball of a tail that would knock over anything in its path, and tons of kisses as I got down to see her on her level. Anyway, she was healthy, and very spoiled (prob the most spoiled thing on the earth!) until a couple years ago, I noticed she had bumps forming over her mammary gland area. I told my mom and she said if they aren't getting any bigger, I'm not taking her to the vet. And at the time, I didn't have money to have to get checked out, but I kept my eyes on it. Over time, they stayed the same until sometime last year, the glands had swelled up and started to change colors. So my parents finally took her to the vet and found out she had a really bad infection and her glands needed to be drained. I had already moved out and was always worrying about my pup, seeing her on my days off became a must because she was stuck with the cone of shame, but slowly began to become her old, happy self once the gland was drained. For a while, all seemed to be fine. She was acting like her crazy normal self, loving every second of everything. I guess one day, she got up too fast and ended up tearing a ligament in her back leg. Mind you she was a pure bred German shepherd, with no medical problems from her mother and father ( we got a full background on both when we got her from a breeder, papers, etc. ) so once again, she was taken to the vet. During this time, her other side of her mammary glands began to swell up like before. So while they were there, my parents had the vet take a look, they said it looked like it just needed drained once more, but decided to open her up. What they found was a tumor. I was devastated when my dad told me. All I could think about was… was it cancer? Or just a fatty tumor? Is she going to be ok now that they removed it? The vet had told my parents that they could have tested the tumor for cancer but it was going to be an extra $150 that my parents didn't have. The vet bills were already starting to rack up. I offered to help pay for anything that I could but my parents said they could manage. As time went on, my dog once again, started to act like herself, trying to climb over the couch to get up the blocked stairs even though she wasn't allowed to, because she had staples in her belly. A month had passed and she was able to go without the cone, but her back end was still limping. A trip back to the vet told my parents, it could still be the ligament or it could be what we feared when we took out the tumor. The tumor could have spread up to her spine and could be affecting her nerves, causing her to be unable to walk on that leg. So she got pain meds. And a lot of them. She was supposed to be on them for 6 weeks. Within 3 weeks, my parents could tell that things just weren't going well… she started sleeping standing up because she couldn't lay down, her legs and paws would swell from standing for 24+ hours, and when she laid down finally, she would be down for over a day, causing her good leg to swell and basically fall asleep. They would help her up, get her outside so she could go potty and what not, let her walk around and it got easier the longer she was up, but then she stopped eating. They tried everything to get her to eat, but nothing was helping. Every time I went to see her, she always had that happy and excited expression on her face, but sadly could no longer come to the door and greet me. All she could do was put her ears back and wag her tail as I went to her. I could feel her bones starting to poke out more, and I saw how much of a struggle it was to get her up. I had a feeling in my heart that it was close to being time to say goodbye. I have always been one to believe that if an animal is suffering, to just do the right thing and put it to rest. Don't let it suffer in pain if it can't be helped. In my dogs' case, nothing could be done. We found out that the tumors had spread and it got so bad to the point where she was just having accidents in the house, she would cry knowing she wanted to get outside and go out there, but she couldn't stand. No longer able to stand by herself or with assistance. So, January 5th, I was at work like usual, they called for a snow day and I volunteered to stay the whole day, keep an eye on the horses and then feed in the evening. Shortly after everyone had left, I got a text from my dad. He told me that they have to put Heidi down. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. I just sat there staring at my phone. I had a feeling for a while that it was coming soon but getting that kind of news before your birthday is… just rough. It's worse than rough, I honestly don't have the words to describe it. I asked him if I could be there when it happens, and he told me that it will be done in a week basically. So every chance I got, I went to see her. And on the day we were going to put her down, my sisters who had also moved out, came back home to spend time with her with me. My parents were at work so when they came home, it was time. I tried to be strong the whole day, tried not to cry because that's all I was doing at home. I didn't want to let anyone see me upset. But when you have to help your dog onto a sled to get her into the car and into the vets' office, it's so hard not to be upset. We all were there as a family, petting her until the very end, talking to her. I told her before she went, how much I loved her, how much she meant to me, and that I wish it didn't have to be this way. But I know she was suffering and I didn't want that for her. I wanted her to be able to run around like she used to, I wanted her to be that happy, excited, loveable dog again. Seeing her in so much pain, was heartbreaking. I told her that I would see her again, and that she should be a good girl while she is up in heaven. She gave me kisses and I just continued to lose it. I just let the tears come. I didn't care how much I was hurting inside. I just wanted her suffering to end. She meant the world to me, and I know nothing can replace her. **

**But that is the reason why I have been unable to write. After she had passed, I tried to keep myself busy with games, writing, drawing, hanging out with my friends. For the most part, I just felt numb. But then I would just have wave upon wave of emotion come over me and just cry. It's been almost 5 months now since she had to be put down and I've tried countless times to work on my stories. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was still upset. I still am now (Especially typing all this out) but I told myself that I needed to do this. But now of course I'm getting distracted by the pokemon games that came out and other things like animes that I've been watching with friends… and now I get to look forward to planning a wedding. My boyfriend of 10 years finally decided to purpose to me with the coolest pokemon engagement ring ever. (huge pokemon fan if you didn't know lol) so I've been trying to keep my mind on happier thoughts since then. I'm going to try to really keep my focus on fanfiction once more and try not to get so far behind on updating. **

**I'm sorry for telling such a sad story, but I owe it to you guys to tell you why I have been neglecting this story for so long. I also wanted to thank you for your patience and wanted to let you all know that I am very close to finishing Beautiful with You. I feel that is also another reason why I have slowed down the progress of the story as well, like my other two stories, once I neared the end, I didn't want to write because I knew that it was ending soon and it made me sad. I love all of my characters that I have created in this story and I'm definitely going to miss writing them once this is done. But like I said above, I'm going to try to do better. Finishing up this chapter made me happy that I got back into writing again. Seeing MsKtK writing has helped me out a lot as well! Her story is such a fantastic read and I can't wait for what is going to come up next! Anywhos! Enough of this sadness! Lets get down to the story! (also thank you so much to those who read all of this, it was a lot, and kinda depressing, and I promise not to post something this sad again unless it's in one of my stories!)**

* * *

The suns warm rays shined through Leos' window, slowly waking the sleeping girl from her slumber. Rain shifted slightly as the suns warmth came over her pale cheeks and over her slowly opening eyes. She quickly shut them tight as the new light was still so bright to waking eyes. The blue haired girl buried her face into Leos' side, not knowing what time it was and not caring. All she wanted was to sleep just a little bit longer. Her body was sore from the night's events, and her eyes were still tired from what little sleep she acquired. Blue eyes opened half-way, her mind rethinking the night, replaying every scene that had happened.

'_I can't believe I let him talk me into doing it again last night after the shower… not that I'm complaining in any way…' _She thought with a smile. Her eyes shifted up to the sleeping boy beside her. Leo was completely passed out still, his expression was soft on his face as he continued to sleep, not caring about the annoying sunlight that was shining through onto them both. Rains' eyes went wide suddenly. '_Sunlight…?'_ The girl quickly sat up, her head snapping towards the window. Her hand came up quickly to shield her unprepared eyes from the bright light, allowing them to full adjust before moving her hand back down at her side. '_There's… sunlight outside…_' The ice mage slowly got up from the bed, making her way to the window. She placed her hand upon the cool glass as she stared out to the morning sky and the sun that was shining brightly, greeting her with its warmth.

It had been so long since she felt this. Felt the suns warmth over her pale skin, let alone see clear skies. For years, gloom and stormy rain clouds have hidden the sun and blue, clear skies from her eyes. For once, it was peaceful. Rains' lips curled into a smile as a tear escaped her eye. '_This feels…. Amazing…. I can honestly say I don't remember the last time I've felt this way. I feel so… alive and happy…._' The blue haired girl turned her head back to the bed, looking onto the sleeping blonde haired boy. '_It's because of Leo…_' Blue eyes began to tear up as a hand reached up to her face, wiping her eyes lightly. '_He's made me this happy. He was the one who made the sun appear for me…'_

The new warmth falling upon her gave her a sudden burst of energy as she giggled and quickly went back to the bed, jumping onto it like a small child would waking its parents early in the morning. Her hands fell in front of her, close to Leo's body as she spoke excitedly. "Leo! Wake up!"

A groan escaped the boys' throat as he rolled over onto his side, pulling the blanket over his head. "It's still so early… why do I need to get up?"

"Because, silly! The sun is out! It's so beautiful outside!" Rain explained as she rolled Leo back over, pulling the cover away from his head. "You should come see it too!"

Leo cracked open an eye as he looked at her. "It's just the sun, Rain… what's the big deal?"

Rain smiled as she pushed off from the bed, rushing back to the window to look out it once more. "I haven't seen this in so long... for years, all I've had around me is rain, and gloomy grey clouds. Can't you feel it?" Rain asked softly as she closed her eyes. "The suns warmth? It feels so amazing… how can you not enjoy this? Doesn't this sight make you want to just run out there and just soak up more of the sun?"

Blue eyes opened softly as she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Leo breathed her in deeply as he rested his chin on her shoulder, hiding her naked body from the window with the blanket from the bed. "The only thing that can get me out of bed, is you. So if you want to go running outside and soak up the sun, I'd gladly join you… but first I think it would be best if we got some clothes on."

Rain brought her own hands up to Leo's arms, gripping them lightly as she giggled. "You mean to tell me you wouldn't want to run around out there naked?"

Leo smirked as he spoke. "Only if that means we get to do it out there."

Rain rolled her eyes, her lips curling into a soft smile. "You're such a goon."

Leo squeezed the girl tighter in his arms, nuzzling his face into her neck. "You love me."

Rain blushed slightly as she closed her eyes lightly. "I do."

The two stood there in silence for a while, letting the bright rays shine over them a little while longer. Leo was first to speak, his words sounding sad and slightly disappointed. "Do I have to take you back home today?"

The ice mage let out a sigh. "Yes. You do. I want to be home when my mom and dad get back. As much as I would love to just stay here with you… I want to see them."

"I know. But with our parents coming back home, I don't know when the next time it'll just be you and me."

Rain smiled as she turned herself around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. Her blue eyes locked onto olive-green as she continued to smile. "We can make time for us. Trust me… I don't want to be away from the one person who brings me the sun for long, but I really do want to see my parents…."

Leo half grinned as he lowered his arms, wrapping them around her waist as he pulled her in closer. "I know." He leaned in slightly, planting a soft kiss on her lips before standing back up straight. "I guess I've just been so used to having someone else here in the house with me finally. But seeing your parents is more important and I know we'll have more time to be together… I just feel like these past few nights haven't been long enough. And that's why… I'ma do this. So you have a little reminder that we are together now." Leo shifted his head down to her neck, his lips brushing over her pale skin lightly. He could hear her soft sigh at his gentle touch of his lips, causing his lips to curl into a smile.

The blonde haired boy picked a soft spot on her neck and planted his lips down on it, kissing it lightly at first. Rain gasped a few seconds later as she realized what Leo had planned on doing. "No… please… not on my neck again. It's going to be hard enough to hide the first mark you made on me from my family."

Leo smirked. "Alright then… I'll just have to do this where they won't be able to see it." Leo knelt down some, his lips trailing down her pale skin to her bare chest. One of his hands came up and lifted her left breast slightly as his warm lips quickly picked a new spot on her soft skin. Rain blushed as she looked down at blonde hair. She could feel her body beginning to heat up just like the night before. The blue haired girl bit down on her lip from the sharp pain on her breast as Leo sucked on her pale skin. A minute later, Leo released his lips from her breast, eyeing his newly made mark with a grin. He moved back in and kissed it gently. "There. Now you can go get ready."

Rain pushed the blonde haired boy away, her hands stealing away the blanket as she made her way to the bed. "I hope you're not going to get used to doing that to me all the time."

Leo shrugged his shoulders as he watched her kneel down for her bag. She brought it up to the bed and began to search through it for clean clothes. "What? You mean to tell me you don't like it?"

Rain shot him a sideways glance. "I'm not saying I don't like it… I just don't feel like trying to hide all of these marks that you're planning on putting on me. I don't mind it once in a while. Besides, there are other ways that you can show me that you love me."

Leo grinned as he quickly made his way up to the girl. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he pressed his naked form into her. "Oh yeah? Can I show you another way right now?"

Rain was quick to answer. "No."

Leo's arms fell to his sides as his head hung down. "Oh…" He replied disappointedly. His head quickly snapped up as he raced around her and jumped up onto the bed. He laid on his side and propped an arm up, letting his head rest on his closed fist as he spread out one leg and lifted the other, presenting his naked body to the girl. "How about now?" He asked seductively while raising a brow. "I know you can't resist all of this…" He said as he ran his free hand over his body.

Rain raised her own brow as she stared at the blonde haired boy on the bed, her lips half curling into a smile. "Um, answer is still no. Now quit playing around and go get dressed." The girl threw the blanket that was wrapped around her over to Leo, covering up his nudity and pouty face.

Leo pulled the blanket away from his face and watched her get dressed. "You're such a party pooper…"

Rain smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head, her blue eyes moving to olive-green. "You love me."

Leo closed his eyes happily and smiled brightly. "I do."

* * *

Gray set down a small plate in front of Juvia as he eyed the TV in the living room from the kitchen. The news was reporting on a very familiar man they had encountered days ago. The ice mage walked back to the stove to finish cooking the pancakes he was making. Juvia bit into a piece of toast Gray had just given to her as her solid blue eyes stared at the screen in the other room.

The news reporter held up her papers in front of her as she spoke. A picture of Bora appeared next to her head. "And in recent news, Bora of Prominence, has been arrested. He was widely known for his trading business, along with his fondness for throwing extravagant parties. He also was known to make out large donations throughout the year to various fundraisers, charities, or even well-known academies. He was found a few days ago from an anonymous tip, encased in solid ice. Although he was still unable to be thawed out, he was placed in jail while awaiting his trial with no bail."

Juvia raised a brow as she continued to listen to the TV. "Encased in solid ice… unable to thaw…"

Gray brought over another small plate covered in pancakes for Juvia. "I wonder who could have done that." Juvia reached out and gripped his wrist, her solid blue eyes looking up to his dark ones. Gray half smiled as he closed his eyes, speaking coolly. "Don't worry, Juvia. They can't trace it back to me. And even if they did, I would just say it was out of self-defense. We will have the doctor bills to prove what he did to you and if we need to, we can take pictures of the bruises he left me."

"Gray… I'm not worried about them tracing the ice back to you. What I'm worried about is if he gets out. What if they find him not guilty? He'll come looking for us." She said worriedly.

Gray placed a hand over her blue hair. "I won't let him get you. Any of you. If that freak manages to get out, I'll just have to put him back in there myself. Try not to think about him too much. You're back home with me and your kids. All I want for you to do is to be happy. Just go back to the Juvia before all the fighting. Be my happy wife again."

Juvia smiled as tears began to fill her eyes. "Ok."

Finn yawned as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes instantly widening as he cut off his own yawn as he saw his parents together. "Dad! Mom! Wha… what are you guys doing here?! I thought you both weren't going to be back until later today?"

"Why do sound so surprised?" Gray asked as he looked to Finn. "The doctors released your mom early and so we just decided to come home last night. I think we both were just ready to come home."

"Well… it's just… um…" Finn started as she began rubbing the back of his head.

A heavenly, cheerful voice came from behind Finn. "Good morning!" Serena smiled as she walked up beside Finn, wrapping her arm around his own. "Oh! Hello! Finn didn't tell me you both were going to be home so early! I was going to help him get the house cleaned up a bit for you both."

Juvia stood from her seat as she walked over to Serena, a smile still across her lips. "It's alright, Serena. And we decided to come home early, and please, there's no need for you to help get this place cleaned up. But it is nice to see you again. It's been too long."

Serena let go of Finns arm and greeted Juvia with a hug. Finn slipped away from the two as they began to catch up, making his way over to his father who was giving him a questioning look with his arms crossed over his chest. As soon as Finn was close enough, Gray spoke softly. "So care to tell me who that is?"

Finn brought a hand to the back of his head once more, his own blue eyes shifting away from his father. "Well… that's Serena. My girlfriend that I mentioned before." Solid blue eyes glanced back to his father next to him. "And before you ask, she came by yesterday because she was worried about me. It was before I found out that you guys were coming home and since it's such a long drive back home for her, I just told her she could stay the night. She really was going to help me clean up the house before you guys got home. That's why I was so surprised when I saw you both."

Gray closed his eyes lightly as he sighed. "Well… I guess I can't be mad about that. After all…" Gray smiled as he opened his eyes. "She is very pretty, and if she makes you happy, then she is welcome in this house."

Finn looked away from his father. '_Yeah… she makes me happy… but… I still feel like someone could make me happier…. But I've come to terms with that… I know that she doesn't want to be with me and so I'm just going to be happy with Serena.'_

"Is something wrong?" Gray asked after a minute of silence from this son. Finn's head shot up quickly.

"What? No. I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Finn responded.

The older ice mage put a hand over Finns blue hair, ruffling his hair as he grinned. "Thanks for holding down the fort for me while I was gone. Did your sister ever come home? I would really like to see her too."

Finn lightly pushed away Grays hand away from his head, smirking at his father. "She should be home soon. I told her you both were coming home later today. I could give her a call if you want."

"Yeah that would be great. I really would like to see her." Gray said as he turned around, going back to making more breakfast for the rest of them.

"I'll just go grab my phone and give her a call." Finn said as he started back for his room.

* * *

Leo put his forehead to Rains' as he closed his eyes lightly. He let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close as they stood just outside her parents' house. "I wish I could come in with you… hell I wish we could have just stayed at my place."

Rain smiled as she wrapped her own arms around Leo's neck. "You act as though we'll never get to see each other ever again."

"We might as well not see each other for days now that everyone's parents are gonna be back! How am I going to survive without you?!" Leo asked dramatically.

Rain pushed the blonde haired boy away lightly. "Oh stop being so dramatic."

Leo quickly grabbed her arms as she pushed him away and pulled her back in lightly. "Ok, ok… I'm done being so dramatic."

Rain smirked as she eyed olive-green eyes. "Good. Because if you were going to continue being dramatic, I would have made you wait longer to be alone with me."

Leo gasped as he brought a hand to his chest, clenching his shirt lightly. "You… you wouldn't!"

Rain continued to smirk as she spoke. "Care to test me?"

"Rain! How have you become so cold?! Have you been talking with Lily this whole time?! Please tell me you're joking!" Leo's eyes began to swell with tears.

Rain rolled her eyes and pulled Leo in close, putting her arms around him to hold him close. "Come on, Leo… you know I'm joking. Why would I want to push away the person who brings me so much joy?"

Leo laughed lightly as he took a step back away from the ice mage. "I know you could never do that to me. And I need to quit stalling and get back home myself. So I'll stop being dramatic and let you go see your parents."

* * *

Finn searched around his room for his phone with no luck. He scratched his head as he scanned the room. He looked up to the door to see Serena walking inside. "Hey, have you seen my phone around here?"

"Did you leave it in my car last night? It was late when we got home after all." The blonde haired girl grabbed her keys off the nightstand and handed them to Finn, planting a kiss on his cheek before she spoke. "Here, you can go check my car. I'm going to go take a quick shower."

Finn smiled as he walked past Serena after receiving her car keys. "Alright, I'll be right back." The ice mage made his way to the front door with keys in hand.

* * *

Rain smiled as she brought her hands up to his blonde hair behind his head, gripping the short blonde hair lightly. "How about one more kiss before I go inside?"

Leo grinned as he spoke. "I'd have to say I'm perfectly ok with that." A hand came up to the girls' pale cheek, tilting her head up slightly as he leaned in close, his lips inches away from hers. His eyes widened as his body stopped all movement instantly as he heard the front door beginning to open. He quickly took a step back and brought his arms down to his sides just as Finn came into sight of the two. Olive-green eyes stayed glued on Rain as she turned to face her brother.

Finn was surprised to see them both standing before the door. "Hey! I was just about to go find my phone to call you."

Leo spoke loudly and nervously as he kept his rigid form. "Hi Finn! Yeah, I just happened to come by and drop off your sister! I wasn't touching her or trying anything else! I guess I'll be heading out now! See you later!" Finn's mouth fell open as Leo quickly made his way to his car.

"Uh… ok?" Finn looked back to his sister. "What was that all about?"

Rain smiled as she watched the blonde haired boy speed away. "He's just being a goon. As usual."

"Yeah I guess… but that was really weird… even for Leo…" The ice mage moved a hand up and motioned over his shoulder. "By the way, mom and dad are home now. I guess they came home last night."

Rains eyes widened as she gasped. "What?! They're home now?! Why didn't you tell me?!" The blue haired girl pushed past her brother and made her way into the house in search for her parents.

Finn rubbed the shoulder Rain pushed past as he groaned. "Well I was going to call you to let you know…" He mumbled to himself as he walked over to Serena's car.

Rain could hear them. She could hear her parents talking and laughing in the room. She felt like she was in a dream, her vision was focused on what was directly in front her. She rounded the corner and looked into the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the sight. '_This has to be a dream… that's… that's my mom… and my dad… laughing together… when was the last time I saw them like this? It's been so long…'_

Gray and Juvia stood next to each other, laughing at the pancake mix that Gray managed to get on his cheek. Rain watched as they continued to laugh and wipe off the mix from their skin. _'This… can't be real… my mom and dad… are laughing… and having fun with each other… I can honestly say that I can't remember seeing them this happy… even when I was younger… I can't… seem to remember…'_

As their laughter subsided, their eyes looked to Rain standing in between the kitchen and living room, her body still like stone. Juvia and Gray stood in silence as they watched Rain, waiting for her to say something. The young girl could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, her words unable to escape her mouth.

Juvia stepped forward with her hands close to her chest. "Rain…"

"Mom…" Rains blue eyes began to tear up quickly. "Mom!" The blue haired girl ran to her mother with open arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Juvia smiled as she opened her arms to her child, holding her close as she too began to weep. "You're ok! I was so worried! I'm so sorry for leaving you!"

Juvia ran her hand over Rains long hair. "It's alright sweetie. I'm here now, and I'm so sorry for making you worry. And I told you to run. The only thing that mattered to me, was your safety. I couldn't imagine a world without you in it."

Rain buried her face into Juvia's clothes as her hands gripped the back of her mother's shirt tightly. "I could have helped you. I should have tried harder! None of this would have happened if I—"

"You don't have to keep beating yourself up over this Rain… your mother and I are safe, as are you." Gray said softly. Rain lifted her head and looked past her mother to her father. He looked like he had been through quite a bit, but other than that, he looked the same. He looked like the man she knew before he started drinking and smoking. This wasn't a dream. This was real. Her father was standing just a few feet away from her. She watched him put a hand behind his head as he closed his eyes, his head hanging down slightly as he spoke. "Look… I know… it's been a very long time since we've seen each other... and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For putting you, your mother, and your brother through all of this crazy mess. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I figured I'd still apologize. I guess that's all I can do for now. There's so much more I want to say to you, but I—"

Grays eyes widened as he felt arms wrap around him tightly. He gasped as he looked down at his daughter as she lifted her head up to him. Her eyes were closed happily as she smiled brightly with warm tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. "It's ok, dad. I forgive you. All I ever wanted… was for us all to be together. I just wanted to be a family again. Nothing else mattered to me."

Gray could feel his heart tightening in his chest as he watched his little girl smiling up at him. "It's been so long since I've seen that smile. And you look so grown up now." Gray hung his head once more as he held his daughter in his arms tightly. His dark hair shaded his eyes, trying to hide his growing tears. "I don't deserve that smile you are giving me right now… but that's all I ever wanted to see. I swear…" Grays hand reached up to Rains head. "I'm going to make up to you… for all these years we've been away from each other… I'm going to make it up to all of you. I promise."

The water mage made her way back over to Gray. She placed a hand on his shoulder while her other free hand went to Rains, gripping them both lightly. "And now that we are all together… we have all the time in the world to make that promise happen."

Gray lifted his head as he smiled. He was unable to hold back his tears from escaping his eyes as he looked at his wife with loving eyes. "I swear I'm not going to let any of you go. Never again." The ice mage put an arm around Juvia as well and pulled her in close with his daughter. "I missed you both."

* * *

Finn grinned as he held up his phone. "Found you." The ice mage closed the car door and headed back inside. "Hm… it's pretty quiet in here… wonder what they're doing?" Finn walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there and watched his family. Together. They were smiling, and laughing. All of them eating breakfast at the table. They were catching up, making up for lost years. The ice mage smiled to himself as he watched his sister smile, his mother laugh, and his father, sitting in between them both. He was smiling, and laughing along with them, as if these past torturous years never even happened. His mother never left them with Rain, and she was never unhappy. This is how it was supposed to be. All of them, together as a family. After so long, they were all happy.

Finn smiled as he thought to himself. '_What more can I ask for right now? Because right now… this is all I need.'_

* * *

**AN: Yay! They are a family again! ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm hoping to get another one done sometime next week!**

**Nyma: haha right?! Finn will definitely not be happy if he ever finds out about rain and leo ;) and no, serena cannot handle finn. he is too much for her hehe I cant wait to work on the next chapter! So many things!**

**Depressica: all of the gruvia *heart!* and yes! Rain and leo forever! As for finn… he's got a lot to still work on lol**

**NavyNinjaHo: haha glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Taki: I plan on writing more stuff with the gajevy kids probably in later chapters, near the end of the story, and as for Gaje getting a girlfriend, im still tossing the idea around in my head. Haha I have been ever since I started this story ^^;**

**Lilliac: I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it posted!**

**Panther: I will try to come up with something for Gaje and having a possible romantic relationship. Im not going to promise anything though because if I cant come up with anything good, I might just make mention of something or perhaps I will write a bonus chapter later on down the road for him :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Chapter 39**

**You guys… are just amazing. I honestly cannot express how much you all mean to me. I didn't expect a lot to read my very sad story about my dog, but I just want to say thank you to all of those who did and responded to it. every review made me cry a bit because it meant a lot to me to hear your support. You guys make me want to write more because I love this story and my characters. This story is sadly almost done (probably only going to be 3-4 more chapters left) anywhos, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's a long one :) I actually started working on this chapter last week and thank god I did caz it's so long and I don't think I would have been able to get this done in a day lol**

**Also I quickly went over this so please excuse any mistakes I didn't catch!**

**SHOUT OUT! Go check out MsKtk and her delightful and delicious stories: Iron Gray, Monster and now, a new Gajevy AU, From Fences To Spurs. All of them AMAZING stories and all with a great plot for each. Show her some love and read/review them.**

**Quilavamaster: thank you so much, and I know, nothing will every replace her and I make sure to keep her close to my heart and in my memories. Having a pet is so great, but when its time to say goodbye, it is very hard. even worse when you've known it since you were young or its whole life. **

**Depressica: Thank you so much, I can definatly feel all of the love from everyone. And thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I was very happy to finally get the Fullbuster family back together. And thank you so much ^_^ I'm in a better place and I cant wait to write more chapters. Lately that's all I've been wanting to do! My stories have been on my mind and the ideas that I've been thinking of are driving me crazy at work lol I can't wait to get them posted up for all to read!**

**Wilathewitch: all of the feels, lol I know I had quite the time while writing the last chapter I had a few moments of ah! Feels! Must continue writing though! And thank you so much, I know she is doing well and is happy again. And it was very thoughtful of him. He may call me a nerd, but he chose me and now calls me his nerd :)**

**Taki: I wish you had a FF profile so I could have PM'd you! thank you so much for the review, and I plan on updating Centaur next :) and I wanted to thank you a million times over for replying to my story, and no you're not stupid. Its ok that you ignored it, but im very happy you went back and read it. I read all of your reviews and basically anything else anyone Pm's me. And I never roll my eyes at my readers, because you guys are too amazing. And im so sorry to learn about your puppy. I know its going to be hard to get over, and really, I don't think I ever will, but I know my girl would have wanted me to be happy and remember her with a smile. So I understand what you are saying :) and thanks! I'm excited for next year and as for the babies… as of right now, no babies XD honestly I don't think I'll ever have kids, but life seems to throw ten million curve balls to everyone, but I'm gonna shut my mouth now so I don't jinx myself haha**

* * *

Lucy pulled on one end of the table cover as she smiled up at Levy. "Thanks again for coming out early to help set up for this thing. I don't think I could have gotten all of the food made and have all of this set up by the time everyone else got here."

Levy waved a hand at Lucy as she stood up straight. "It's definitely not a problem Lu. I don't mind helping you out with this kind of thing. Plus I think it was a plus that I had so much help to bring!" She said happily as she looked to her family. Gajeel and Leviana were setting up another table nearby as Gaje placed chairs out on each side. Lily and Leo were in charge of getting the food and drinks from the cars. The script mage turned back to her friend. "And I think it's totally awesome how the guys were able to pull some strings so that we can get this pavilion! It'll look so pretty with these lacrima lanterns we got!"

Lucy held up a thumbs up to Levy. "I know! I couldn't just pass up the chance for those lights. They were on sale and super pretty when lit up at night. I think we should tackle that next and that should take care of everything for this little party."

Levy giggled as she followed Lucy with the lacrima lanterns in hand. "Sounds good to me Lu!"

* * *

Lily handed Leo another bag from the back seat of the car as she listened to him talk on and on about how excited he was for this party. She half smiled as she reached in the back seat to grab another bag for herself.

Leo spoke with a smile and an abundance of energy. "And she sent me a text saying that she is going to be wearing something super cute and when I asked for a picture she said it was a surprise! Oh man… I don't think I can contain myself when I see her! I might just go crazy and wrap my arms around her and never let her go!"

Lily laughed slightly. "Ok tiger, calm down. I don't think she would appreciate it much if you were hanging all over her the whole time. I know you're excite, but you need to calm down a bit." She said as she stood back up. She turned slightly and closed the door with her foot, following the excited blonde haired boy to the pavilion to set the tables up.

Leo groaned as they walked. "I can't help it! You know how I get!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh I do. And that's why I'm tellin' ya to calm down now."

Leo placed the bags on the table and threw his head back. "But being calm is sooo haarrrd! Why can't everyone be crazy and excited like me?! It would make things so much easier!"

Lily set her bags down on the table as well and looked to Leo, raising a brow at him as she did. "Because, having one Leo is enough. I don't think the world needs another one of you with all of your crazy, excited, dramatic and—"

Leo cut her off quickly as he began to pout. "Alright! Alright! I get it… you could have at least tried to sound a little interested in the idea…"

Lily laughed lightly as she shook her head. "Yeah, and it'll be a cold day in hell when the day comes that I actually am interested in one of your ideas."

"Hey! You agreed to whatever I had planned with Rain before she came home!" Leo protested.

The dark haired girl scoffed as she looked away from Leo. "That was different! Rain was coming home and I was just as excited as you were. But other than that, there's no way in hell that I… hey… what the hell are you looking at?" Lily turned her head behind her, looking off in the direction Leo was staring at. His eyes were wide as a light blush came over his cheeks. His mouth was opened slightly as stood there, watching what appeared to be an angel, walking towards their families. Lily's own eyes opened wide as she saw Rain walking towards her father and sister.

Rain had a smile on her face as she walked, her blue hair swaying back and forth lightly with each step. She had braids near the top of her head rounding around to the back of her hair and down the center. She was wearing a navy blue sundress with a white flower pattern circling around the rim of the dress, with its pattern traveling up one of her sides. Sleeveless and with a tie around her neck, the dress seemed to fit the girl beautifully and perfectly. It was simple yet it added a sense of elegance to the pale girl. Rain caught sight of Lily and Leo under the pavilion. She smiled at them and waved a hand before meeting Gajeel and Leviana first.

Lily stood there in awe at the young girl. "Wow…"

Leo could feel his chest beating faster as he watched Rain smile and laugh as she hugged Leviana cheerfully. '_She looks so… beautiful… I can't take my eyes off of her! Dear god… now I really do just want to wrap myself around her and not let go! No! Stop it! You gotta play it cool, remember?! No one knows about us yet… and for the love of god… I think no one else should know! It'll only mean the death of me if Finn finds out!'_

"She looks so pretty in that dress!" Lily said with a slight blush on her tanned cheeks.

Leo smile like a love sick puppy as he watched Rain make her rounds to everyone. "Yeah she does…" He said softy. He was getting lost in her smile. It was as if it had somehow grown bigger since last her saw her. Blue eyes were full of joy and her overall presence seemed to be shining as bright as the sun as she greeted everyone who she had not seen in many, many years. Olive-green eyes watched as his own mother hugged Rain tightly, her hands instantly going to the young girls' hair, holding it up in her hand as she seemed to be asking about it. He watched as Rain simply nodded and responded to Lucy. Everyone was so happy to see her. His parents, Lily's family. But not just her, Juvia too. They could hardly believe that the Fullbusters were in one place at once after all this time.

Lily's hazel eyes shifted from Rain to her older brother. A dark shade of red came over her cheeks as she watched him greet everyone as well. She couldn't help herself as her mind wandered into memories of the past few days. Her blush quickly faded as her lips began to frown as her sights came upon Serena who had her arms wrapped around Finn's right arm. A smile was over her face as she introduced herself to everyone. Lily scoffed and turned her eyes away. Her blood was boiling as her stomach flipped. _'What is she still doing here? Doesn't she know this was just a family thing?_' Hazel eyes looked back at Finn's direction. He was smiling and laughing along with her as they spoke to everyone. The dark haired girls' expression softened as she felt her heart drop. '_I can't be mad that she is here… she very well might become part of his family one day… besides… we both made our choice. I'm just going to have to deal with it. Deal with this feeling I get when I see them together….'_

Once Rain had said hello to everyone who had surrounded her, she slipped away and started to make her way over to Leo and Lily. Leo swallowed the large lump in his throat. '_Oh my god… I feel like my chest is going to burst! This is going to be so hard to keep my hands off of her!'_

Lily shook her head as she watched Rain make her way to them final. The script mage stretched out her arms to Rain and pulled the girl in close for a tight hug, forgetting about who Finn had come there with for just a moment. "Oh my god Rain, you're so gorgeous in that outfit!"

Rain hugged the dark haired girl back. "Thanks Lily. I always wanted to wear this, but I never had a good reason to."

The script mage released her hold on the girl and stepped back with a smile. "I'd say this is a good reason to get dressed up!" She turned and looked to the blonde haired boy standing a few feet away from the two girls. She smirked as she wrapped an arm around Rains pale shoulders. "Uh, aren't you gonna tell this girl how pretty she is?"

Leo's eyes widened as he realized Rain was waiting for him to say something about her outfit she had made mention of earlier. _'Oh yeah! I should do that!_' Leo cleared this throat and looked directly at Rain as he held up his index finger while he spoke. "You—… You—… um…you…"

Lily snickered as she whispered to Rain. "So much for a smooth talker… for once, he's at a loss of words!"

Leo brought his hand down to his side as he glared at Lily. "I can hear you, you know! And I am not at a complete loss of words!" The blonde haired boy cleared his throat once more and walked up to Rain, pulling her aside and away from Lily. The script mage simply smiled as she shook her head. She went back to setting out the food and drinks on the table, letting the two have their privacy while they spoke. She thought for a moment why Leo was being so nervous around Rain when he spoke to her, but didn't feel the need to press the issue about it. Leo smiled sweetly as he looked into her blue eyes. His voice was soft and clear as he spoke. "You do look very beautiful in that. And I really like what you did with your hair."

Rain blushed as she looked back into olive-green eyes. "Thank you, Leo. I was hoping you'd like it."

Leo laughed lightly. "You kidding me?! Id absolutely love anything you wore! Hell you could have shown up in your pjs and id still say that you were drop dead gorgeous!"

Rain giggled as she pulled Leo farther away from prying ears. "So… um… I was thinking…"

Leo raised a brow and grinned. "Oh? What's on your mind? Something that'll get us out of here and back into my bed? Or were you considering we actually do something naughty outside? Either way, I'm cool with—"

Rain pushed the boy away slightly, rolling her eyes as she did. "Leo, stop. No I was thinking of something very serious."

The blonde haired boy wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in close as she spoke. He wanted to be holding her hands and nuzzling her neck, breathing her in as he did before.

"I think we should tell everyone about us." Rain said confidently and quickly.

Leo stared at her for a long minute. The color seemed to be slowly fading his face as he tried to process the words that just came out of Rains mouth.

* * *

Levy held onto Juvia tightly as she spoke. "Oh Juvia! It's so good to see you!"

Juvia smiled as she felt her friend release her hold on her only to turn slightly and receive the same tight hug from Lucy. "It's been way too long!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Thank you both so much. It feels good to be back here in Magnolia. I've missed everyone." Juvia said happily.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head lightly. "Of course, we weren't really expecting you so soon… Levy and I are still working on putting up these lacrima lanterns. We don't have many left so if you want, you can go ahead and find a seat and take it easy."

Juvia waved a hand at the celestial mage. "Lucy, I've been taking it easy for too long. Let me give you two a hand!"

Levy hesitated handing Juvia a lantern, her voice sounding slightly concerned. "Are you sure you are able? I mean you guys just got back late last night. It really wouldn't be a problem for Lu and me to finish this up."

Juvia took the lacrima lantern from Levy quickly. "I am absolutely sure about this! I want to help!" Lucy and Levy laughed lightly as Juvia moved past them and quickly made her way up the ladder to put up the lacrima.

* * *

Gray grinned as he wrapped an arm around Finns shoulder, all while pointing a thumb at his own chest. "You two are not going to believe this, but Finn and I have this awesome new magic trick."

Gajeel grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah? Well you better put your money where your mouth is otherwise you're just feeding us a bunch of bull."

Loke adjusted his glasses on his nose as he too grinned. "For once, I think I agree with Gajeel. And if this was the magic you were referring to all that time ago, I feel like a demonstration would be appropriate."

Gray pointed his index finger at the two men before him. "You two wanna find out what my son and I can do? I'd be more than happy to show you both in a quick match."

Finn held up his hand as he stepped away from his father. "Whoa, wait. I didn't agree to any of this! And I'm not going to just use this new magic so casually. My instructors told me that it takes a lot of strength and concentration to wield such power. And not to mention, we're at the park with other families around here. I don't think it would be such a good idea to have a match now."

The older ice mage waved a hand at his son, dismissing everything he just said. "You worry too much kid! All I'm suggesting is we let loose and have some fun showing off what you and your old man can do!"

Finn sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, and to me, that just sounds like you want us to show off what we finally were able to unlock."

Serena pulled on Finns arm lightly. "Oh come on Finn! I think it would be fun if you two just gave a little preview of what I was able to see back at the academy. Like your dad said, loosen up a bit! Have some fun!"

Gray walked over to Serena and placed a hand on her shoulder. "See? This girl knows! Why don't you listen to her and come show off with your dad?!"

Solid blue eyes shifted from Gray to Serena. 'I guess showing off a little bit wouldn't hurt anyone… so long as dad and I don't overdo it that is.' A sigh escaped Finns lips just before he spoke. "Fine… but I don't want to fight anyone. Can we just do an ice move with our new magic?"

Grays eyes opened wide in surprise. "What?! But I was hoping to have a tag team battle against these two!" He said as he motioned to Gajeel and Loke.

The iron dragon slayer laughed loudly as he wrapped a heavy arm around Loke's shoulder. The impact from the sudden weight caused Loke to groan slightly as he was pushed down a bit. "Hey id be perfectly fine with a demonstration! If the two of us got into a scrimmage with you Fullbuster, our wives would end up killin' us on the spot!"

Gray smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Using your wife as an excuse to not fight? That's amusing… I can totally see who wears the pants in your family!"

Gajeel's arm moved into his body pulling Loke's head along with it as he held up a fist with his free hand. The dragon slayer completely ignored the sounds Loke was making as he struggled to free himself from Gajeel's angry and unaware headlock. "You lookin' for a challenge?! I don't need my wife's say so to kick your ass ice breath!"

Finn stepped in front of his father and Gajeel before anyone else could respond. "Ok, ok. That's enough. Dad," Finn started as he looked to his father. "Let's just show them what we can do and get back to the reason why we all met up here today."

Gray smirked once more as he nodded his head. "Ok fine. But if you change your minds and you want to fight with us, I'm not going to let my son stop me from kicking some ass."

Finn rolled his eyes as he turned to Serena. "I'm sorry about this…"

Serena giggled as she reached up to Finns cheeks. Her hands held his head in place as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's fine. I think it's nice to see your dad so eager to show off both of your skills. Just go have some fun."

Finn smiled as he turned away from the platinum blonde haired girl, stepping quickly to catch up to his father.

* * *

Leo held up a hand in front of him as he let out a quick nervous chuckle. "You're funny Rain. Let's tell everyone about us. Woo! Man… you scared me for a second there."

Rain took hold of Leos hand and held it tightly. "Leo, I wasn't joking. I'm being completely serious."

Leo's expression turned to complete fear. "You're crazy! We can't do that!"

"Why not?! Leo, hear me out... if we tell everyone that we are together, we wouldn't have to try to sneak around. We could actually act like a couple without fear."

"Oh there'll be fear even if we did tell everyone!" Leo looked out to Finn and Gray as they stood out in an open spot in the park. He watched as they both stood side by side. Their hands came up and without relegalization, both stripped off their shirts, immediately taking stance to power themselves up. Leo swallowed hard as he looked back to Rain. He pointed a finger out towards her father and older brother as he spoke with a shaky voice. "You see that?! That right there! If your dad didn't kill me first, Finn sure as hell would!"

"I told you to leave my brother to me. I can deal with him." Rain watched as Leo looked back out to the two ice mages as they began to perform a powerful move. She smiled as she brought her hands up to his face, turning his attention back to her. "Hey… it'll be ok. I promise." Her smile was sincere as her eyes shifted between his. Leo couldn't help but get lost in those blue eyes as she spoke. "I think if we did this together, it'll be ok."

"But—" Leo started to say.

Rain was quick to cut him off and hold his gaze on her. "Think about your parents. How do you think they'll act if they hear you and I are going to be together?"

Leo's eyes looked up and away from Rain as he thought for a moment. "Well… my mom would probably grab you and hug you to death all while saying…" Leo stepped back and clasped his hands together, raising his voice as he imitated is mother. "Oh my god! Please marry my son already! This is so exciting! I'm going to start planning your wedding!" Rain giggled as she watched Leo imitate his parents. "And then my dad…" The blonde haired boy crossed one arm over his chest as his free hand came up to his head. He closed his eyes as he hung his head and sighed. "You should just run while you can, Rain. Getting involved with my son could be detrimental to your health. You are way too good for him and deserve better."

Rain nudged Leo lightly. "Oh come on! Your dad wouldn't say something like that!"

Leo looked at the girl quickly, moving his arms down to his sides. "Yes he would! You watch! We tell them all, and those are going to be his exact words!"

The ice mage smiled as she shook her head. "Have some faith in your dad and what he'll think of us."

"I need to have some faith that your brother isn't going to kill me!"

"And I told you, don't worry about Finn. I will tell him myself. Maybe if I tell him first, it won't be as big of a deal?"

Leo frowned as he looked at Rain. "I think it'll be a big deal. I know Finn. But maybe he'll just run off and blow some steam away from this party and not punch my face in."

"Again, you worry too much." Rain leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Leo's cheek, causing him to blush slightly. "Everything will be fine."

Leo groaned softly. "Are you sure?"

The ice mage smiled as she slowly started to back away from Leo, her mind set on telling Finn the news. "I'm positive. I'm going to go tell Finn and then I'll come find you so we can tell everyone else."

Leo waited for Rain to be completely out of earshot before he turned around and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I'm going to die…"

A voice from beside Leo spoke suddenly, causing the mage to jump and turn to the figure beside him. "Why are you going to die?"

"Ah! God damn it! You trying to give me a heart attack?!" Leo said loudly as he held onto his chest as his heart raced.

Lily raised a brow as she looked the blonde haired boy over. "No… I wasn't tryin' to… but you said that you were gonna die." The dark haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and pushed out her hips to one side. "What did you do this time?"

Leo's eyes widened as he stepped back slightly. "What?! I didn't do anything!"

"Leo…" Lily said as she pointed a finger at the mage. "You can't lie to me, remember? Just tell me the truth. It's not like I'm gonna care what it is."

Leo reached up behind his head as his olive-green eyes shifted away from Lily's hard, unwavering gaze. "Well… you see… um… it's about Rain and me…"

Lily gasped as her eyes went wide. "What did you do to her?! I swear to god Leo, if you hurt her in any way—"

Leo held up his hands quickly, silencing Lily's loud mouth. "I didn't hurt her! I swear! But… we kinda…." A blush came over Leo's cheeks as he lowered his voice down to a whisper. "We sorta… hooked up… last night…"

"YOU WHAT?!"

Leo put a hand over Lily's widely open mouth. "Shh! Don't be so loud! No one else knows about us!"

The script mage pulled Leos' hand away quickly, her finger going straight into his chest as she pressed forward, pushing the boy back with each step she took. "Are you crazy?! How could you do that to her?! You are definitely going to die because I'm going to kill you!"

Leo put his hands up as he walked backwards, hitting the hard wood of the pavilion that stopped him in his tracks. "Hey! She came onto me and initiated everything! I told her we shouldn't but…" Leo brought his hands down to his sides, his eyes moved away from hazel as his cheeks grew hot with a reddened color. "She said that she cared for me… and wanted to thank me for being there for her. I knew deep down we shouldn't have… but I… I couldn't help it. The way she came to me last night… it was too hard for me to resist her. And believe me, I tried to." Leo looked back to Lily with a serious expression. "I can honestly say that I don't regret any part of it. I want to be with Rain. She makes me feel complete, and I don't feel like I should run off and chase some other tail. I want to keep her happy, and bring her all the sunlight she could possibly want or need. I want to keep that smile on her face forever."

Lily blushed at Leo's words, completely taken back by what he was saying and how serious he was at that moment. It was a rare side to see from him. '_So she took my advice, huh? It's funny… I never expected this from Leo. I mean… I know he said he really liked her and all… but… this Leo in front of me… seems to be a bit different as he's speaking to me. He looks so confident. So why was he so worried a moment ago? If he keeps this mind set… he should have nothing to fear….'_

Leo's strong expression slowly began to change as his body began to shake. "The only thing is… that is super scary and for the love of god, I hope he doesn't use that on me after Rain tells him!"

'_Annnd there it is. The overly dramatic Leo I know.'_ Lily thought with a sigh. "What are you talking about?"

Leo pointed in the direction of Gray and Finn as they performed their magic together. "T-that! Do you see that?!"

Lily turned her gaze to the ice wizards. A blush began to form back on her cheeks as she watched Finn perform. Leo continued on as they watched the ice mage together. "If this was the Finn from years ago, I could totally take him on, but now… look at him! All of those muscles and awesome use of his totally powerful magic. God he could kill me with one blow! Hell! Even a punch from his fist could do me in! Maybe he won't be as energetic since he looks pretty worn down from using that ice spell just now. Christ look at all that sweat dripping off of his—"

Lily quickly turned on her heels and made her way to the table with the alcohol on it. "I need a drink." She said quickly.

"Wait, what?! Why do you need a drink?!" Leo asked as he looked at the girl twisting a cap off a tall bottle.

"I just do, ok?!" She replied quickly. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart. The dark haired girl brought the bottle to her lips and tilted her head back, chugging the bottle with ease. _'I can't listen to Leo anymore! If he keeps going on about Finn, I don't know what I might end up doing! He looks so amazing and hot out there… but I can't do anything about it!" _Lily brought her head back down, her eyes shutting tightly_. 'God get out of my head! Get out of my head!'_ The image of Finn's naked, muscular body towering over her flashed repeatedly in her mind. The thought of him taking her with such force made her body begin to heat up and ache at the same time. For every memory of the night they shared, a pain would soon follow. She couldn't have that again. But the more she saw of him, the harder it was to forget about those feelings she had for the ice mage. She growled softly to herself before bringing the bottle back to her lips, tilting her head back once more to let the cool liquid slide right down her throat into her empty stomach.

* * *

Serena smiled as she handed Finn his shirt as he shook his arm slightly. "You guys were great! And that spell was very impressive!"

Finn smiled and took his shirt from the girl. "Thanks." The younger ice mage slipped his shirt back on as he overheard his father speaking with Gajeel and Loke about how they just performed the spell. He shook his head as he turned his attention to Serena. "I am sorry about all of this… again…"

Serena shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I thought it was amazing to see. And I think you stunned Lily and Leos' fathers. I don't think they were quite expecting such a great power from you both."

Leviana ran up to Finn and quickly took hold of his arm. "Finn that was incredible! You're so good with your magic now! I bet if you and I teamed up together, we'd be unstoppable!"

Serena giggled as she looked to Leviana. "Who is this cutie?"

Leviana shot a glance to the platinum blonde girl. "I am Finn's future wife."

Serena closed her eyes sweetly as she spoke. "Aren't you worried that Finn is a few years older than you?"

Leviana shook her head quickly before resting it on Finns arm as she held it close. "I don't care how old my Finn is! I'm going to marry him and Leo one day!"

Finn half smiled as he pulled his arm away from the younger girl. "Leviana… this is Serena. My girlfriend."

Hazel eyes looked into blue, staring intently and quietly at her for a long minute. Serena smiled once more as she held out her hand to the younger girl. "It's very nice to meet you Leviana."

The blue haired girl pointed her finger at Serena with anger in her eyes. "Just so you know, Finn won't marry you because he's promised to me! Got it?! Hey!"

Leviana kicked out her feet as she was risen into the air by her father. His crimson glare was staring right into her as he looked at his youngest child. "Oi! Quit tellin' people you're going to marry Finn!"

"But daddy!" The girl started to whine as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"And don't daddy me! You're not a little kid anymore. Go run off and play with your brother or sister and leave the ice mage alone." The iron dragon slayer set his youngest down and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her scamper away with a pout. "I swear I don't know how she got it into her head that she was going to be your bride… uh… no offense, kid." He said as he held a hand up to Finn.

The younger ice mage dismissed the statement. "It's alright. I honestly don't mind. I mean… I guess it could have been my fault when she was younger. When she told Leo and me that she wanted to marry us one day, we kind of laughed but told her we were cool with it. I guess now it's just in her mind that it'll come true one day."

"Aw, that's so sweet Finn." Serena said calmly.

The ice mage rubbed the back of his head. "Well I couldn't say no to her back then… she was too cute… and I was kind of a push over."

Gajeel laughed as he wrapped an arm around Finn's neck, pulling him in close. He rubbed his blue hair fiercely with his fist as he spoke. "But not now! Look at this kid! Just like his old man, and with new magic! Nothing can push this guy down!"

"That doesn't mean I can't be suffocated!" Finn said as he too struggled to free himself from Gajeel's tight grip.

"Gihi… you're alright kid. You're alright." The iron dragon slayer said as he pushed Finn away. The large man turned away from the ice mage and the violinist, making his way to Gray and Loke to talk about what he had just witnessed.

Finn rubbed his neck as Serena placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "So should I be worried about some crazy stalker who is only a few years younger than us?"

Finn raised a hand to her. "Please… don't stress over Leviana. Honestly in about ten minutes, she'll be all over Leo. That's usually how it is. Fawns over me, and when yelled at, runs to Leo."

Serena giggled once more. "She's too much. It's kind of cute actually how much she loves you two."

"Yeah well…I don't think Leo could handle her. He's been with a lot of girls and I just don't think he's ready to settle down just yet. Probably needs to go out with a thousand more girls until he finds the one."

"Hey, Finn?"

Finn and Serena both looked up at Rain who had made her way over to them. She smiled as she put her hands behind her back.

"Hey Rain. What's up?" Finn asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Just us two?" She asked as she motioned to a spot away from anyone else.

"Uh… yeah? Sure." The ice mage looked at Serena as he placed a hand over hers. "I'll be right back." She smiled and nodded her head, watching him walk side by side with his younger sister.

Rain waited to speak until they were far enough away from everyone, her voice soft as she intertwined her fingers together behind her back. "So… um, there's something I want to tell you. Something really important to me. But you have to promise not to get mad."

Finn chuckled with a half-smile. "That's a great way to start a conversation. I have something to tell you but don't get mad at me?"

Rain stopped and placed her hand on her brothers' shoulder. "Finn I'm serious. Promise me you won't get mad."

Finn stared at his sister for a long minute, trying to figure out what he could possibly get mad about. "I mean I'll try not to get mad, but from the sounds of what you want to talk about, I might end up getting angry anyways."

Rain closed her eyes as she breathed in and out, collecting her thoughts for a moment. She took her hand back from his shoulder as she opened her eyes and looked right to solid blue. "Leo and I are going out."

Finn laughed slightly, his head turned slightly as he stared at her. "What?"

Rain rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed she had to repeat herself. "Leo and I are going out now."

The ice mage made a fist with his hand. "You're joking right? Because this isn't funny, Rain."

"I'm not joking. I'm being completely serious." She responded calmly.

"And when did you decide all of this?" Finn asked as he could feel his blood begin to boil in anger.

"Well… I guess the past few days I've kinda been having these feelings towards him and I started to realize how much he cared for me. I realized how happy he made me, and how much I cared for him as well. Last night, I wanted to thank him for everything he has done for me so we hooked up and I knew then that I loved him. I've always known he loved me but the way he showed it last night…" Rain brought a hand up to her chest. "I know he's serious about me, Finn. I told him that I wanted to tell everyone that we are together now, and that I would tell you first."

Finn's brows went up as his eyes stayed on her, his hand came up before him. "Did he… you guys… Rain you can't be serious. This is Leo we're talking about. Leo!"

Rain's brows crossed as she stomped her foot. "What's the big deal, Finn?!"

"I just can't believe you two did it! I'm going to fucking kill him! I can't believe he put one finger on you!"

"I was the one who started it all if you must know! He actually didn't want to do anything! He was afraid of hurting me! But I told him to do it anyways!"

Finn stepped closer to his sister, a finger pointed towards her. "You need to end things with him! Now!"

"Why should I?" Rain protested.

"Because! It's Leo! Who's to say he's not going to just drop you off like yesterday's leftovers and find another piece of ass?! You are going to be heartbroken and I'm gonna be the one to pick up the pieces!"

Rain shook her head as she glared at her brother. "He is your best friend. How could you talk about him like that? I have faith in Leo that he won't hurt me."

Finn began to shout. "Well then you obviously don't know him that well!"

Rain kept her cool and spoke softly. "I know that he would never, _ever_, hurt me. He has been the only one to make me happy. For once in a long time… I've been able to see clear skies and felt the sun shine upon me. It was because of him. Not you. Not dad. Not mom. Leo. If you can't see that, then you are blind. I don't need your permission to date who I want. I am old enough to make decisions on my own. I was just trying to be nice and tell you first so you didn't go and try to cause a scene at this gathering. This is supposed to be a time of celebration." Rain walked past Finn, stopping just behind him as she finished speaking to him. "It's obvious that you can't be happy for me or for him."

Finn clenched his fists tightly as Rain walked away from him. He couldn't believe this was the same sister who had denied anything from Leo for years. And now all of a sudden she was smitten with him? There's no way this could be true. She was just pulling his leg as a joke between them both.

"_I know he's serious about me, Finn.__I know that he would never, ever, hurt me. He has been the only one to make me happy._ _I was the one who started it all if you must know! He actually didn't want to do anything! He was afraid of hurting me! But I told him to do it anyways! It's obvious that you can't be happy for me or for him."_

Rains words rang through Finns head, making his anger rise. "I'm going to kill him! I don't care what she says! He is going to break her heart one day and I don't want to see that happen! I can't believe a guy like him will ever be serious about any girl!"

"What's going on, Finn?" Serena asked as she stepped up behind him. Finn's angry expression stayed the same as he turned around to face Serena.

"My so called "best friend" is apparently dating my sister!"

Serena smiled brightly as she brought her hands together. "Oh, really? That's so great!"

Finn stared at her in disbelief. "How is that great in any way?! It's terrible! She thinks he is going to love her forever but I've got news for her! He won't! I know Leo! He's a fucking horn dog that won't quit chasing the neighborhood tail! God this is so infuriating! I swear if I see him, I'm going to fucking kill him!"

Serena's smile grew smaller as she reached out for Finn. "Hey, maybe you should just try to talk to him about it? There's no need to jump the gun on this, right?"

Finn scoffed as he pushed past her, dismissing her hand with his. "I'm going for a walk. I need to think things over for a while. This is so ridiculous."

The platinum blonde haired girl took her hand back to her own body, watching sadly as the ice mage stormed off and away from the group. Worry was within her but she knew he probably needed this. He needed time to let everything sink in.

* * *

Rain sighed as she walked back up to Leo. "Well… that went slightly better than I expected."

Leo put his hands to Rains shoulders. "Is he going to kill me?"

Rain shrugged her shoulders. "Probably. But I don't know for sure. I explained everything to him and he still didn't seem to get it. I guess that's my brother though. Overly protective."

Leo sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now I just feel bad… I feel like I should have gone with you to tell him."

Rain smiled as she shook her head. "No, I told you I would tell him myself. He's just making this into a big deal… and he probably does want to murder you right now. Just give him some time and maybe he'll come around."

Leo began to sweat as he looked around nervously. "I think it would be best if I stayed in a larger group for now… I'll tell everyone else with you, I promise, but I think I should go find some form of protection before he finds me!" The blonde haired boy shifted past Rain, quickly making his way to the larger group that had formed around the other table.

Rain looked down with a sigh. 'What am I going to do? I told him first, explained myself… and yet… he still can't accept it.'

"Heeey there girly! Why do you lookso down?"

Rain shifted her head up to see Lily standing next to her. Tanned cheeks have turned red as her eyes seemed to be slightly glossed over. She looked as though she wasn't able to stand still while she spoke. "Um, hi, Lily… are you ok?"

The script mage giggled as she brought a hand to her lips. She leaned in slightly and whispered loudly. "I miiiiight be a little drunk. Just a lil though." She said as she held up her thumb and index finger, creating a small space between them both. Her hand went to her hip as she attempted to stand up straight. Her brows crossed as she looked to Rain. "So what's got you aalll… upset? I thoughts you were with Leo now… which by the way…" Her expression softened as she smiled. Her hand came up with a thumbs up stretched out to Rain. "Good job takin' my advice, girl."

"How did you know that?" Rain said with slight shock. "Did Leo tell you?!"

Lily dismissed Rain with a hand as she smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, but who cares?!"

"Well obviously my brother does." Rain said quickly.

Lily giggled once more as she stepped back. "Pfffftt… whaaat?"

"He won't listen to what I have to say. Lily… could you do me a favor and try to convince him that me and Leo going out is a good thing? I know he'll listen to you." Rain asked, her eyes shifting back and forth between hazel, hopeful that the girl before her would say yes.

Lily brought a hand behind her head and rubbed her black hair. "I don' think that's sush a good idea. Not to mention…" She leaned in and whispered again. "I'm tryin' to avoid him."

"Please…. Lily… you're the only one who can talk to him right now. It would mean a lot to me."

Lily stood there, watching the girl become sad and concerned. She smiled as she moved in closer to Rain, putting a hand on her cheek. "You are juss so cute! You know that?! Of course I'll go talk to that brother of yours! I'd do anything for you!" The script mage started to pinch Rains cheek, moving the soft skin slightly in her fingers. "How could I say no to a cutie like you?!"

Rain pulled her face away from Lily, rubbing the sting left from Lily's pinch. "Thanks Lily. I don't know where he is, but when you find him, please just try to persuade him to just be happy for us."

Lily stepped back, waving her hand loosely. "Pfft… girl… you forget…" She raised a brow as she smirked and pointed to her nose. "I caaan… sniff him out!" The script mage giggled as she turned on her heel, her finger still on her nose as she started walking away in search of Finn. Rain watched as she walked awkwardly away, giggling and mumbling to herself. The ice mage let out a sigh as she looked down.

'_I really hope Lily can talk some sense into Finn…. right now… she's my only hope of him accepting this.'_

* * *

Finn sat with his knees to his chest, his mind still racing over what Rain had told him. He could feel the cool breeze rush past him, the wind bringing the scent of the large tree he sat under. He let it fill his nose each time the wind blew. It was calming for the ice mage, yet his mind wouldn't let go of the anger enough to enjoy the natural scent. '_I just can't be happy about them together… the mere thought of him putting his hands on my sister makes me crazy! What the hell was he thinking?! He could have at least had the nerve to ask me to date my sister.'_

"_I don't need your permission to date who I want. I am old enough to make decisions on my own."_

The ice mage made a fist with his hand. '_That's beside the point! You don't know him like I do! You were away for so long and don't realize just how many girls he was with in that time! You're being stupid and stubborn Rain.'_

"Theeerree you aarree!"

Finn's head shot up and turned quickly, just in time to see Lily stumbling over the trees roots. He watched her try to catch herself as she fell to the ground with a thud. He raised a brow as he spoke. "Uh…you ok Lil?"

The script mage looked up quickly, her tanned cheeks were reddened as she smiled. She laughed as she propped herself up and made her way to him on her hands and knees, leaning in close to Finn. "Shh!... I need to talk to you!"

Finn pushed her back slightly so that she sat down on her own legs. "Ok… you're acting a bit weird. Are you drunk?"

Lily held up a finger in front of her. "I'll 'ave you know…. That I…" She bit down on her lip lightly to hold back her giggles. A second later, the dark haired girl shook her head. "I am a lil' drunk… but thas beside the point, Finn! I need to talk to you!"

Finn looked away as he spoke, clearly annoyed. "Why don't you go sober up and we'll talk later. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." Finns eyes widened as he felt Lily's arms wrap around his neck.

"Aww… come oooonn Fiiiinn… we can talk… we're bes' friends!"

Finn growled as he lifted Lily's arms away from his neck. Keeping his hold on her wrists, he lifted her up as he stood himself. "Alright, fine. I'll listen to what you have to say… just… keep your hands to yourself."

Lily kept her gaze on his hands as he helped her up, she couldn't help but feel her heart beginning to beat faster as his cool touch wrapped around her tanned skin. Hazel eyes finally lifted to solid blue as the cool grip left her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Finn asked.

Lily took in a deep breath as she held up her hand to Finn. "Well…. Your sister…asked me to come talk with you…. now I know!... Leo is… probably not your first pick for 'er to be datin'… but!" Her fingers curled into her palm, leaving one pointed up in the air. "But! I think you should juss be happy forem!"

Finn sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And why is that Lil?"

"Because he makes her happy. And everyone deserves to be happy!" Lily closed one of her eyes slowly as she shook her head slightly. "Jus like you deserve to be happy, and me! We could be happy if we were together. Pfft, we should be together!"

Finn looked at Lily seriously. "What did you just say?"

Lily brought her finger to her lips quickly. "But ssshhh! Don't say it out loud!"

Finn stepped closed to the script mage. "No, what did you just say?"

Lily put a finger to her lips as she looked up slightly. "Tha…weshould be together?" she smiled as she shook her head and waved her hand. "But that's not why I came 'ere to talk to ya! Leo makes Rain… very happy… and you should give em a chance!"

The ice mage grabbed Lily's shoulders, his brows crossing as his anger rose. "Forget about my sister and Leo! Lily… do you… do you want to be with me?"

Lily giggled. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"You literally just said that we should be together! I know you're drunk right now, but get serious! Tell me what you want, Lil! You drive me crazy when you do this shit!" Finn said angrily.

Hazel eyes cast down as Lily tried to think of her response. Finn waited, staring at her intensely, hoping to get a serious answer out of the girl. The girls' lips parted slightly. "I…" Lily looked back up to Finn, a sweet smile on her lips as her tanned cheeks continued to redden. "I want you to be happy for your sister and Leo, and just let them live their lives together. Let them have this and be happy for them."

Finn gripped Lily's shoulders as his head hung down slightly. "So you have nothing to say about us then, huh?"

Lily shook her head and cheerfully responded. "Nope!"

Finn clenched his jaw tightly as he took back his hands. "Fine. I'm done talking to you anyway… this is so annoying… it's like I'm beating a dead horse. Trying to get answers from you is like pulling teeth. Well I'm done. I'm sick of the run around and hesitations. Tired of waiting for an answer from you, about how you really feel." The ice mage turned around slowly. "I guess I'll never really know. I could ask you until I'm blue in the face, and all I'll get is the run around, right Lil?"

The script mage was silent. No words came to her mind as she listened to Finn speak. Her heart was screaming at her, telling her to just say the truth. But she knew it was too late for her. Too late to be with him. She didn't want to tell him that she didn't like to see him with another girl. Tell him how much it truly hurt her inside when she saw him and Serena together. It wasn't fair to tell him now, not after she had her chance. In her mind, this was her way of punishing herself for not saying the truth. Her mind paused all thoughts as Finn finally spoke once more.

"Whatever. I don't know if I can ever accept Leo and Rain together… but I think this pisses me off more than anything…." Lily watched as Finn walked away, leaving the girl under the tall tree, alone to her own thoughts.

* * *

Serena let out a breath as she reached the tree where Lily sat silently. She placed a hand on the tree as she tried to catch her breath. "Hey Lily. Have you seen Finn? I can't seem to find him and it's been a while since I've seen him last."

Lily held her legs closer to her chest, hiding her face in her knees. "I don't know where he is… I'm sorry…"

Serena smiled as she walked over to the girl sitting down by herself. "Mind if I sit here with you?"

Lily looked up slightly, her chin resting on her knees as she shrugged her shoulders. She honestly wanted to be alone, but at this time, she didn't care. Serena glanced over at the girl as she sat down. "You ok?"

Lily began to speak without a second thought. "I think… I lost my best friend… for good this time…"

Serena held back her long blonde hair as the wind blew by lightly. "Finn? What makes you say that?"

"I've just… messed up…." Hazel eyes looked out to the green grass, watching it sway back and forth. "Ever since we were young… he was always at my side. Always there for me when I needed him. He never put himself before me… and I… I relied on him so much for so many things.. I used to just go out and party and get around with so many guys, I sometimes woke up and forgot what I had done the night before. But he was still there to help me. He took notes for me, let me copy whatever I needed… he even went to prom with me when my jackass of an ex dumped me. I was so thankful to have him as my friend. I've put him through so much and I know I've hurt him in the past… and at the time, I didn't even stop to consider his feelings after anything I did or had him do for me. Yet… he was still there. He didn't care and I didn't know why he always came back to me. We eventually went to a convention with my ex band and… at that time… all I cared about was him and wining. But… like a fool, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I let my ex come back into my life." Hazel eyes began to tear up. Lily continued as she felt the warm tears fall down her cheeks. "We were supposed to go out and celebrate… we were so excited that the band had made it to the final two in the competition. But… like a damned fool… I messed it all up. It was because of me that he left… and when he did… I fell apart. I couldn't sing. I couldn't do… anything… I had lost my best friend. And when he came back… I was so over joyed, so happy to see him… yet… I was scared. Scared he still hated me for everything I had done to him." Lily's lips curled into a soft smile. "But he forgave me. He was willing to be my best friend once more." The smile faded as her eyes closed lightly, her head hung back down hiding between her knees. "But once again, I've messed it all up because I couldn't tell him the truth. I've lost him again…"

Serena watched Lily for another moment before closing her eyes and turning her head out to view the rest of the park. "You know… you and I have something in common. We both lost someone very dear to us, causing us to become unable to perform."

Lily opened her eyes as she scoffed slightly. "Yeah right... a girl like you is perfect… what happened to you that made you lose sight of what you loved to do?"

Serena smiled as she kept her gaze in front of her. "I lost my mom."

Lily's eyes went wide as the words left Serena's mouth. The script mage was speechless and mentally kicked herself for asking such a rude question. "I… I'm sorry… that was really rude of me to ask…."

Serena kept on smiling as she turned her head back to Lily. "It's ok."

"Can… I ask what happened?"

"I was very young when she passed away. She was the one who got me into playing the violin and we would play together all the time. She taught me everything she knew and was at every event I played in. she was very ill, but never seemed to show it when I was around her." The girl turned her head away once more. Her lips still holding the soft smile. "After she had passed… I wasn't able to play my violin. I felt as though I had lost part of my soul. I lost the one thing that allowed me to play so beautifully. I would try every day, but it was no use. I almost gave up on playing altogether."

"How were you able to play again?" Lily asked softly.

"My dad left me photos of my mom when she was younger on my bed one day. As I looked through them, I saw how beautiful she was, and I could tell how much fun she was having. She had left me a note before she passed, telling me not to give up on my dreams, and that every time I play, that she would be with me in spirit. After I read that note and looked through all her pictures, I tried to play my violin. As soon as I picked up my violin, I felt something change inside of me. I could feel my mother beside me, watching me and urging me on. That's when I put on a smile and started to play once more. I only got better from that point. So to this day, I play with my mother's heart and my soul beside me."

"I… I'm so sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you. And it's ok." Serena brought a hand up to her chest. "My mom told me in the note, something that I would like to say to you. You may mess up, and you may fall down, and no matter how many times you hit the ground, you should always get up to see what's next. Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get back up. Nobody learns without getting it wrong. So please don't give up or give in. Try everything. So I took her advice and I didn't give up. And I think it would be best if you didn't give up so easily. If you feel like you messed things up with Finn… then I think you should try to tell him the truth in a way that comes easy to you. I think he cares for you too much to truly let you go, right?"

Lily shifted her gaze between the girls blue eyes. She had lost her mother, yet somehow found a way to keep going and continuing to do what she loved most. And now she was sitting beside her, telling her to not give up so easily. Lily laughed lightly as she smiled. She brought a hand to her face to wipe away her fallen tears. "Yeah. You're right."

Serena giggled as she spoke. "Not to mention, and no offense, but I would peg you to be too stubborn to let someone like Finn go. He really is a great friend to have."

The script mage smiled at the girl beside her. "Thanks Serena. I really needed this. And you're right. I am pretty stubborn… when I want to be!" The girls laughed together at Lily's statement. After a few minutes, Lily stood. "We should probably get back to the party now, huh?"

Serena stood and brushed herself off. "Yes, I think that would be best."

Lily put a hand on Serena's shoulder as they started to head back. "Hey, Serena?"

The platinum blonde haired girl turned. "Yeah?"

"Thank you… for opening up to me about your mom. And for putting some sense into my head. I think I know what I should do now."

Serena smiled. "You're most welcome. Anything I can do to help."

* * *

The night's sky sparkled and shined as the three old bandmates spoke together, away from the large group of families under the pavilion. Gray smiled as he looked away from his wife who seemed to be having a blast with everyone around her. He had missed seeing her this happy, and was glad to have her back home with him. "So I was thinking you guys…"

Gajeel grinned as he poked at Grays head. "Oh you mean to tell me you got a brain in there?!"

Loke snickered as Gajeel let out a booming laugh. Gray scoffed as he waved his hand at Gajeel's finger, pushing it away from his head. "I'm serious you guys."

"What's on your mind?" Loke asked as Gajeel's laughter subsided.

"Well… I was thinking about asking Juvia to renew our vows together. It probably won't be for a while because I want her to get settled in back at home, but… do you think that's a good idea?"

Gajeel laughed as he wrapped an arm around Gray's neck. "Well it ain't a bad one ice breath! For once I think you've got a great idea in that thick skull of yours!"

"Shut up!" Gray said as he pulled his head back from under the dragon slayers arm.

"Well I think that's a great idea and you should definitely do it. Just let us know if you need anything and we'll be right there to help you." Loke said with a smile.

Gajeel pointed a finger to his chest. "Yeah, same goes with us. If you and rain woman need anything, you let us know! Don't try to do this all by yourself!"

Gray smiled as he looked at his friends. "Thanks guys. And don't worry, I already have a few ideas I want to run by you both."

* * *

**AN: thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! Like I said, this story is almost over, but its going to be an amazing finish, well, cute finish :) my next thing I would like to do is post up another chapter for Centaur Paradise, then I will probably come back to this one**

**Btw! While Serena was speaking to Lily at the end there, I took some lyrics from Zootopia's song Try Everything. I own nothing, but I thought it would be a good fit in there for Serena's mom to tell her that so she can pass on that advice to lily**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: chapter 40**

**So some exciting news for you all…. I've decided to do a few bonus chapters after I finish this story (2 chapters left) and write a long AN about all the songs I have used for all three stories, info about some characters annnd I think that's it. so after all of that, I will post up probably short bonus chapters, but who knows, they might end up being longer but we shall see. And as a little tease, I am going to name said bonus chapters and list them in here for you all to think about :) maybe try to guess what they will be about. (I think I'm going to keep these as the names of the bonus chapters, buuut if I think of something better, I'll make mention of it)  
**

**-Love Strikes**

**-Nervous Proposal**

**-Shatter Me**

**-Angel (Not sure if I'm going to do this one just yet, need to think it over a bit more)**

**-Double trouble**

* * *

The three mages turned their heads to the pavilion as cheers and excited shouting could be heard. Gajeel's eyes narrowed as he looked to the group. "What the hell is going on up there? It sounds like everyone is getting worked up over something." The large dragon slayer left the two and started for the pavilion.

Gray turned his head to Loke as they started heading towards the rest of the large group, slowly trailing behind Gajeel. "I didn't mention this to anyone else yet, so I wonder what all of the excitement is about." Loke simply shrugged his shoulders as he smiled, walking side by side with Gray. The three mages entered the illuminated shelter of the pavilion and looked around. Everyone was surrounding Rain and Leo, hugging them and patting them on the back or shoulder as they stood together. Gray raised a brow as he made his way over to Juvia. "So what's going on? What did we miss?"

The water mage turned to face Gray. "Oh the most wonderful news!"

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked coolly. "What is that?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Rain tightly, pulling her in close to her chest as she nuzzled her reddened cheek on the girls blue hair. "My son is going out with this gorgeous girl! And we couldn't be happier! Oh my gosh! I can already see wedding bells!"

Leo sighed as he looked at his mother. "Geez mom, we only just started going out… why do you have to jump that far ahead into the future?"

Loke came up to Rain, standing in between her and Leo. He patted her shoulder and shook his head. "You know Rain, you are way too good for my son. You should honestly just run for the hills before he asks you to marry him."

Leo clenched his fists tightly as he turned fully to face his father. "Hey! Will you two quit it already?!"

Rain burst out into laughter as Leo bickered with his parents. Her smile shining brightly. Gray didn't say another word. He simply watched his daughter. He watched her enjoying everything around her, at that moment. She was overjoyed. Gray stepped forward, heading straight towards Leo. The blonde haired boy turned and saw Gray just inches away from him now. His eyes grew wide as he swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat.

"Uh—W-we wanted to tell everyone… and Rain thought it was a good idea to do it here—and I… um—" The boy was having trouble getting the words out of his mouth, his nerves were going crazy. There's no way Gray would ever accept this! No way in hell! He thought to himself. He watched as Gray raised a hand to him. Olive-green eyes shut quickly, ready for the punishment he was about to receive.

Gray smiled as he brought his hand down on Leos shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Hey kid. Just promise me one thing." Leo slowly opened his eyes to Gray's dark ones staring right into him. He was completely taken back by Gray's composure after finding out he was now dating his daughter. "Just promise me that you will keep that smile on her face. Never let it fade or become saddened. I'm trusting you to treat her well and to never break her heart."

Leo shook his head quickly, his eyes looking determined as he brought up his fists clenched tightly. "Of course! I swear I'll never make her sad! And I'll always keep that smile going! And… I promise… I won't ever break her heart. I want to make her the happiest girl in Magnolia."

Gray smiled as he patted Leo's shoulder before taking back his own hand. "Then you have my blessing. But if I end up finding out that you made her upset, I won't hesitate to use this on ya." The ice mage said as he brought up his arm, his new mark glowing red as an icy mist formed from his finger down to his elbow. Leo looked as if he was about ready to faint as everyone else around him laughed.

Lily sighed as she rested her head in the palm of her hand with her elbow propped up on the table. "Would you look at that Gaje? They're so lucky…"

Gaje turned the page in the book he was reading, his eyes not once leaving its inked pages as he spoke. "What makes you say that?"

Lily stared at Leo and Rain longingly. "They just came out and told everyone they are a couple now… they get to be together without any worries… I mean… they actually love each other. Don't you want that too?"

"I already have that." Gaje said calmly.

Lily eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She turned her head quickly to her younger brother. "You WHAT?! You are dating someone?! Since when?!"

Gaje grinned as he looked up, closing his book as he did. "Just kidding."

Lily brought up her fist and shook it at Gaje. "I swear to god, you are the worst Gaje!"

The younger script mage stood from his seat, his crimson orbs staring at his older sister. "Why don't you quit being so envious of others and just go for Finn? There's no point in moping about him here."

Lily blushed as her eyes went wide. "How… did you…"

"It's pretty obvious Lil. Anyone can see nowadays that you want to be with him. So what's holding you back?"

Lily looked away. "He is with someone else. He's made his choice."

"If that's the case, then how come they haven't been seen together for long at this party? Come to think of it, I think I remember seeing Serena head back to the cars a while ago." Gaje said just before he started walking away. "Maybe everything isn't going well for them after all?"

Lily watched her brother walk away, her eyes wide as his words left his mouth. "He's right… if I think about it… they really haven't been see together since they first got here… and I don't know what happened to Serena after we had our talk…" Hazel eyes shifted back to the group surrounding Leo and Rain. Gajeel had a beer in one hand and his arm wrapped around Leo's shoulders. Even her own father was excited for the two. Everyone had accepted the news. Well… mostly everyone. Lily sighed as she thought about Finn and the talk she attempted to have with him. Her tanned cheeks reddened as she remembered the talk. She was slightly drunk and felt like a complete idiot for blabbering out certain things she didn't want Finn to know about just yet. The dark haired girl groaned as she placed her face on the table, her eyelids lowering some. "I need to say it properly. Finn deserves to know."

Pantherlily flew over to Lily's table and hovered just beside her. "Are you not feeling well?"

Lily sighed as she kept her head on the table. "Yeah… I'm fine… just letting this buzz die down some… I think I'm gonna head home soon though. There's something I want to start working on."

The exceed came down to sit beside Lily, his wings disappearing the moment his feet touched the wood. "Well then I shall accompany you home. I feel myself getting a bit tired."

Lily grinned as she sat up. She reached out and picked the exceed up, setting him down in her lap as she began petting his head. "Getting a bit too old to stay up late, are we?"

Pantherlily smirked as he felt the warm and gentle touch of Lily's hand stroking his fur. "You will understand one day when you have your own kids. I practically helped your mother and father raise you and your siblings."

"I know." Lily said with a smile. "I don't think I would have turned out the way I am now without your help."

Pantherlily opened his eyes and tilted his head back as he smiled. "You would have turned out just fine without me."

Lily half smiled as she stayed silent. She waited for Pantherlily to turn his head back around before frowning slightly, her hand returning to his fur to stroke it gently. Her eyes wandered elsewhere as she thought to herself. _'Would I have turned out just fine? Or would I have I just stayed the same brat as before? Either way… I owe a lot to Pantherlily… and a few other people as well. Without them… I don't think I would have changed my ways._' Lily closed her eyes as she began to smile. _'I guess it's time for me to quit being so stubborn as well. I need to be more like Rain. I know what I want. I just have to go for it now.'_

* * *

Finn walked to his car slowly, his mind had calmed down some as he left the group, Serena, and Lily. Guilt was coming over him as he thought to himself. _'I'm such a jerk… I completely and basically ignored Serena the whole time we were here. Not to mention that argument between me and Rain… and Lily… god damn it…' _Finn thought as he brought a hand to the front of his face, running it up through his blue hair. '_I really need to get back there and apologize to Serena. This was supposed to be a fun party… and I have just been a downer about everything_.' As his hand fell behind his head to his neck, solid blue eyes looked up to the car, eyeing someone already inside of it. '_Is that…'_

Finn opened the car door and peered in, his voice low and calm. "Serena?" The girl sat in silence, her head hanging down shading her eyes as her hands stayed perfectly still in her lap. The ice mage let out a sigh as he got into the car, closing the door and waiting a minute to speak. "I'm sorry. For… everything today. I guess I just… I wasn't ready to hear that Rain and Leo were going out. I think I'm still not completely ok with it…."

Finn brought up an elbow to the window, resting his head against it lightly as he waited for Serena's response. He honestly didn't want to talk about his sister and Leo further, but was fully ready to apologize more if this was the reason Serena had decided to exclude herself from the group. The car was silent still. Finn stared straight ahead through the window, a frown forming over his lips. '_Damn… she must be super pissed at me right now… I should probably say something else to try to make up for it.'_

Finn opened his mouth to speak but hesitated immediately. His solid blue eyes began to widen slowly as the sound of Serena crying entered his ears. He snapped his head towards her quickly, his hands coming out in front of him, reaching out towards the girl. "Serena?! What's wrong?! Is it me? I'm sorry! I know I was being a complete jerk and all. I never should have acted that harshly to any of you, I know that…." Finns hands slowly began to fall back to his sides as he looked away from the girl, guilt washing over him further. "I shouldn't have taken my anger and frustration about Leo and Rain on you. I'm—"

"It's not that." Serena said softly between her sobs.

The ice mage looked back to Serena, confusion coming over him now. "What's the matter then? If it wasn't because of me and what I did… why are you crying?"

Serena wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, her head coming up some as she spoke. "I've just been thinking about my mom a lot but… something else has been bugging me as well…" Tearful blue eyes came up to look into solid blue. Finn's expression softened slightly. He could tell she had been crying for a while now. Even though she had wiped away the tears from her tired eyes, her cheeks were reddened and stained. Those beautiful blue eyes were already beginning to swell with tears once more. "I think we need to talk."

"Ok." Finn said calmly.

The girl looked away from Finn once more, her voice a bit shaky as the words left her lips. "I think… we should break up."

The ice mage leaned forward quickly in disbelief. "WHAT?! Why?! Are you not happy anymore?!"

Serena turned her head to face Finn. "No, you're the one who's not happy." The girl reached out to Finns hand, her fingers resting on his lightly as she continued. "Finn… I know you love Lily."

Finn pulled back his hand, his expression over his face turning to anger. "Who told you that?! Was it her?! Because—"

"No, Finn. She didn't have to. I've noticed. I've been noticing for a while now, since I've been here. And now I think I'm starting to see how she feels about you too." Blue eyes cast down as a tear rolled down the girls reddened cheeks. "At this point… I'm the one standing in the way of you two."

Finn sighed as he too looked down, his mind going back through the years. "No… it isn't you. First it was me in the way, because I wouldn't tell her how I felt. Then it was Chrono. Then it was distance, and now… Lily is in the way." Finn chuckled slightly as he thought. A small smile curled his lips as he spoke. "She doesn't want to be with me anyways."

Serena reached out and touched Finns arm lightly, causing him to glance her way. She was smiling softly. "She'll come around… I'm sure of it. But… I can't sit here and wait for that to happen. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't feel the way they should about me."

A cool hand came over Serena's. His eyes looked into hers, shifting back and forth. "I am… truly sorry for everything. For being so unfair to you. But now…" Solid blue eyes shifted downward, sadness filling them quickly. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

The ice mages eyes widened as he felt the warmth of Serena's hand grace his cheek, pulling his head up so he could face her. He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks with a smile still on her face. "You have everything now Finn. You don't need me anymore."

Finn looked at the girl for a long minute before reaching up to her face as well. His thumb gently brushed over her cheek and under her eye, wiping away the tears that couldn't stop from falling. "Please don't cry. If anything, you should be yelling and shouting at me for being such a jerk and complete idiot. If you want, you can punch me until you feel content." He said with a smile.

Serena laughed lightly as she brought her hand back, wiping the other side of her face, clearing it of the tears she shed. "Thanks Finn."

The ice mage quickly wrapped his arm around the girls' neck, pulling her in close. His other arm made its way around to her back as he felt her clench his shirt lightly. "No… thank you, Serena."

The girl didn't seem to mind his embrace as she closed her eyes, taking in all that she could. She knew this was going to be the last time they were going to be together, holding each other like this. As much as she didn't want it to end, deep down she knew his heart belonged to someone else. It was taken many, many years ago. "I'm going to miss this."

Finn's grip tightened slightly at her words. "Me too." Silence once again filled the car for a long while before the platinum blonde haired girl pushed on Finn slightly. The ice mage kept his hold on her. "No… let's just stay like this… for a bit longer."

"I should really go home… I don't think me staying here would be a good idea." Serena said softly into Finn's shoulder.

"Just stay one more night. It's too long of a drive for you to leave at this hour. I can see you off in the morning before my parents are up." The ice mage said quietly.

Serena smiled softly as she buried her face into Finn's shoulder. "Ok. Just one more night."

* * *

Lily moaned as she leaned back in her chair at her desk. She crossed her arms over her chest as she peered out her window to the darkened sky. "Why is this taking so long for me to do?"

Pantherlily lifted his head from the bed, looking towards Lily. "What is it that you are trying to do at this hour? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Lily sighed as she leaned forward at her desk, her hand coming up into her black hair, gripping it lightly as she stared at the blank paper in front of her. "I'm trying to write a song… to let Finn know how… how I feel about him…" A soft blush came over tanned cheeks.

Pantherlily sat up and rubbed his chin lightly. "_You_ are having trouble coming up with a song? You usually don't have this much trouble coming up with something."

The script mage closed her eyes lightly. "I know… but this time, it's different. I'm trying to write a song about how I feel, to someone who means a lot to me."

The exceed smiled as he walked to the edge of the bed. "Why don't you start there?"

Lily turned her head to look back at the black cat. "Where?"

"Why don't you tell me how you feel about Finn."

Lily turned her head back around, her mind pulling the reasons why she had grown so fond of Finn to the surface. "Well… he's always been there for me. For as long as I can remember. He's funny, intelligent, and talented. He brings a presence every time he's around me… and it drives me to do my best at anything I do." She smiled warmly as she brought a hand up to her chest. Everything she was saying was making her heart flutter. "I think I'd have to say that I look up to him, always have. He makes me want to be a better person. Every time he would talk to me, encouraging me to do my best… I could feel something inside of me. It almost felt like someone was telling me how beautiful I was." Hazel eyes glanced back to the window her eyes slowly beginning to widen as the words to the song she wanted to write started to form in her head. "That's it…"

Pantherlily grinned as he curled back up into a ball on the edge of the bed. "Looks like you just needed a little push in the right direction."

Lily began to write furiously, not wanting to lose her train of thought. '_This is perfect. I know what I want to say now. This song has to be everything about how he makes me feel. This is how I'm going to tell him.' _Lily smiled and thought back to the convention when Finn played his song for her. _'Just like that time you tried to tell me how you felt, I need to do the same now.'_

* * *

**AN: short chapter, I know and I am sorry, but the next two should be pretty good :) at least I hope lol please don't forget to review!**

**Depressica: yes! I thought it would be a good thing for them to do at this point and I have a very cute idea for that scene as well. **** and thank you so much!**

**Wilathewitch: I definitely wanted to make that scene hit home so I'm glad you thought that way about her. Leo and Rain, I can honestly say that I love them so much! They both have had their issues throughout the whole story and now that they are together, they can finally be happy. And as for Finn and Leo, we shall find out the end result in the next chapter if Finn will accept it or still hate the idea **** and yes! Vow renewals! Excitements!**

**MiraJanetheDemon: I sent you a PM and I hope that you got it. **** thank you so much for enjoying the stories! I really would like to go back and make some edits, but that'll be in the future sometime lol I definitely want to get some more stories busted out and I hope that you get to read and enjoy those ones as well!**

**Nyma: I'm so excited you got to read it too! And thank you so much! ^^ It means so much to me to hear that! and we shall find out in the next chapter if Leo lives or dies! Mwahahahaha! And yes. Finn was being shitty, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: chapter 41**

**Finally! We finally get to the song, Beautiful With You. (By Halestorm, I own nothing!) I'm very happy/excited/sad that we are at this point. Happy and excited because this story has just been amazing to write and I've had so much fun writing it and all of the characters, and sad that it is going to be over in the next chapter. Well… not entirely, there will be bonus chapters (Just don't know when I'm going to get them done.) I would have been done with this chapter sooner but I got very distracted multiple times lol anywhos! This chapter basically wraps up all of the loose ends and I know some people aren't going to be happy with the outcome, but this is my story and the ending was already decided when I started. I am thoroughly happy with the outcome and how my characters have evolved and progressed. They have all changed throughout the story from how I first imagined them to be so that's also why I'm so happy about that too. Anywhos! I hope you all enjoy this very long chapter and are looking forward to the rest of the story and bonus chapters :) you guys are amazing for reading and reviewing, I cannot say that enough! I love you all!**

* * *

Finn helped Serena load her car up with her last bag, closing the car door and dusting off his hands. "Well… that's the last one."

Serena put her hands behind her back as she looked away from Finn. "Yeah… I guess so."

The ice mage rubbed the back of his neck, his own eyes glancing away to look at anything but the girl in front of him. "Um… so… I uh…"

Serena giggled as Finn struggled to say something. "It's ok Finn. You don't need to say anything."

Solid blue eyes turned her way, seeing she had already been looking at him. Finn blushed slightly as he spoke. "Sorry… I just feel like I should say something right now… I just don't know what…"

The platinum blonde haired girl stepped closer to the mage. She stood up on the tips of her toes so that she could plant a soft kiss on his cheek, causing them to redden more. He watched her step back afterwards, a smile still over her face as she closed her eyes happily. "You don't have to say anything."

Finn half smiled as he looked over her. She really was a great girl. She had taught him so much, and part of him wished to still be friends with her. He wasn't going to be able to forget the time they shared. Finn watched her begin to step back another step and turn around to head for the driver's side of the car. The ice mage reached out and quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into his body. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I just wanted to let you know… that even though I was caught up on her still, I tried to forget. I tried to move on and for a while, it seemed to be working. I honestly thought that I could live the rest of my life with you and be happy. But ever since I came back here…"

Serena wrapped her own arms around the ice mage. "I know. And it's ok." The girl looked up to Finn with a smile. "I'm still going to be your friend, Finn. And you can talk to me anytime you want. So you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll be fine, and so will you."

Finn smiled as he held Serena in his arms. "You're still willing to be my friend even after all of this? Usually breakups don't end so well."

"I'm not like most people, and besides, you are a great guy with great friends. I would love to come back and visit everyone one day! Maybe I'll even bring Ace with me!"

Finn smacked himself in the head as he spoke. "Oh my god… Ace! I completely forgot to call him since I've been home! God I am the worst friend!"

Serena laughed cheerfully. "Don't worry! I'm sure he's busy with other things. And the way you two were, I'm sure he'll end up forgiving you."

Finn brought his hand down to his side as he let go of the girl in his arms. "Yeah… I guess you're right. Oh and is it cool if I come by in a bit to… pick up my things from… your place?"

Serena put a finger to her chin, thinking things over as she narrowed her eyes at Finn. "I don't know… I was honestly thinking of selling everything off…"

"What?! No! You wouldn't!" Finn said with serious concern over his face.

Serena giggled as she waved a hand at Finn. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I would never! Just shoot me a text or give me a call before you come over. I can help you out if you want."

The ice mage grinned as he walked her to the driver's side of the car. "Thanks." He opened her door and waited for her to get settled into her seat before leaning down on the window after she had closed the car door. "Will you let me know when you make it home?"

"Still gonna worry about me, huh?" Serena said with a grin.

Finn laughed lightly. "Of course. That's what friends do, remember?"

Serena smiled as she started her car. "Ok fine. I will let you know when I make it back there. Good bye, Finn."

The ice mage stood back and waved a hand. "Bye… Serena." Finn kept his smile as he continued to wave his hand slowly as the girl drove away. He waited until she was out of sight before he put his hand down at his side, wondering if he had done the right thing. _'She wasn't wrong when she said I still love Lil… but part of me wanted what we had to work out. She said I have everything now… but somehow… I feel like I have nothing. I guess this is just what I get for everything I did behind her back….'_

Finn sighed as he rubbed the back his neck, his feet turning on his heels as he headed back inside silently. His thoughts were cut off as he looked to the bottom of the stairs where his parents had just stopped at. His mother was laughing as Gray had his arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her from entering the kitchen. He had started laughing as well as he scooped her up into the air, twirling her around happily. The younger ice mage didn't know what had just happened in the time he was saying goodbye, but what he saw in front of him, made him completely forget how guilty his gut felt. All he could think about was one thing as he watched his parents. Gray had set Juvia back down onto the ground. His arms still wrapped around her as she turned to face Gray. She reached up and ran her fingers through his dark hair, her words inaudible to Finn's ears.

Finn watched as Gray smiled and put his head to Juvia's, his response causing her to smile as well. The young ice mage smiled as he leaned up against the wall. _'They're so happy to be with each other… Rain too. Everyone around me is finally happy again. I mean… that's all I ever wanted… I wanted to see them all happy and smiling like old times._' Finn grinned to himself as he continued to watch his parents. '_Maybe I do have everything….'_

The water mage turned her head as Gray's arms finally released her, her eyes catching a glimpse of her son near the front door. "Finn! Sweetie, what are you doing? I thought you were upstairs with Serena still."

Finn pushed off the wall and walked over to them both. "Yeah… I actually just said goodbye to her."

Noticing something was a bit off, Juvia decided to continue questioning Finn. "Is everything ok? I thought she would have stayed longer."

Finn looked away as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his shorts. "Yeah… we just… broke up last night. She wanted to leave sooner but I told her to stay one more night."

Juvia's expression softened into sympathy for her son. "Oh Finn…" his mother wrapped her arms around the ice mages neck. "Are you ok?!"

Finn half smiled as he hugged his mother in return. "I will be… I think." He waited until Juvia had stepped back before speaking. "Is Rain still sleeping? I really need to talk to her about something."

The water mage was heading into the kitchen to start on breakfast as she responded to Finn, Gray following right behind her. "I think she said she was going to Leo's."

Finn looked down after hearing his mother's words, irritation forming over his face. "Oh… So she told you guys? You know and you're both completely ok with it?"

Juvia turned to look at Gray, worry coming over her as well as Gray. Before Juvia could say or do anything, Gray put a hand to her shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before walking over to his son, patting him on the back. "Come on kid. I gotta talk to ya for a minute."

Finn sighed loudly as he followed his father outside to the backyard. '_I can't believe my own parents are totally fine with Rain and Leo… they completely brushed me off when I asked them inside._' The young ice mage sighed as he stopped out in the yard under his old tree house. "So what do you want to talk about? Rain?"

Gray smirked as he reached into his pocket. "No, I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking… about something very important."

Finn raised a brow. "That doesn't sound something good when you say it like that…"

Gray laughed lightly as he pulled out a small velvet box, opening it up to show Finn a ring. "I've been thinking about asking your mother to renew our vows together. And this is the new ring I want to give her."

Finn's face lit up as he spoke. "Dad that's great! Mom will love it!"

Gray closed the small box and put it back into his pocket. "Yeah, she doesn't know it yet, but I'm going to ask her soon."

"That's really awesome dad… I'm happy for you." Finn said with a smile.

"And I want to be happy for you too Finn. As well as your sister. Finn." Gray said with a serious tone as he looked at his son, getting his full attention. "We can't waste any more time. We Fullbuster mean have a hard time admitting what we want in life, but the girls… they know what they want. Your sister takes after your mother in that way. And, like me, you have been stubborn and silent about what you want. We have to stop wallowing over everything and just go after what will make us happy in the end. I think your sister has realized that on her own, and that's why your mother and I are so happy for her. I know it was probably harder for you to hear about them being together because she is your baby sister and he is your best friend… but I think you should just let her live her life the way she wants to. And be happy and supportive of what they have." Gray looked down as he smiled. "She has someone else to protect her now. And I know deep down he will take very good care of her." Gray looked back up to Finn and patted him on the shoulder. "She told me you weren't happy about hearing the news so I hope our talk helped you sort things out in your head."

Finn's eyes cast down halfway through Gray's talk. He waited until his father had gone back inside before letting out a long breath. '_Maybe dad is right… maybe I should just be happy for them.'_ Finn shook his fist lightly at his side. His mind was slowly making up his decision. _'That's it. I need to talk to Leo. I messed things up and I need to make it right._' The ice mage ran back into the house and rushed past his parents, running up the stairs to grab his car keys.

* * *

Lily stood in front of Makarov's desk, her voice confident as she pleaded with him to have the use of his concert hall. "Please, sir, this was the concert hall that my father and his friends used to perform on and I know it hasn't been used in some time, but if you will let me, I will have it fixed up and ready to go by the end of the week. I know some people who can work all of the electricals and even—"

Makarov put a hand up in front of him, coughing lightly before he spoke. "Please, child, you don't need to convince me to play at the concert hall."

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "I… I don't?!"

Makarov smiled as he folded his hands together on the desk. "No, and don't worry about getting it cleaned up and fixed. I can have that taken care of."

Lily placed her hands on the desk, leaning forward slightly. "Please! Let me help! I really want to! Besides, my band and I need to practice when we aren't going to be at the bar, so it would benefit everyone if we just helped you out and then practiced there."

The old man rubbed his chin as he leaned back in his chair. "Persistent, aren't we? Very well. You and your bandmates can help out with getting the concert hall up and running again. I just have one question for you." Makarov looked at Lily questionably. "Will this be enough time for you to get tickets sold and all of the other preparations done before the time of the show?"

Lily grinned and stood up straight, putting her hands to her hips. "You obviously don't know what I am capable of. Don't you know who my father is?"

Makarov grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yes, I can very much tell the resemblance. You are your fathers' daughter alright. Just as stubborn and bullheaded as he is."

Lily held up a finger into the air. "That's right. So there won't be any problems! I'll make sure everything is ready by the end of the week! And I promise a full house!" The script mage turned on her heels and headed for the door. "You won't regret this Gramps!"

Makarov grinned as he looked down at his old pictures scatted around his desk. His old eyes landed on the one picture he had taken when three young musicians landed their very first concert in their hometown at his hall. He had heard of them winning the music competition and saw much potential in them all. He had it built the concert hall for them in mind when they first started out, and that was the last one they performed on all those years ago. He had missed those days when those three proud and stubborn boys came to him, demanding he build them a stage and wanting to help perfect it. He smiled as he looked over Loke, Gray and Gajeel standing behind him in the picture. All three youthful and beaming with smiles. "It seems your daughter has gotten a lot from you, Gajeel. And just like before, I am suckered in to helping out." Makarov smiled as he let his mind wander back to the past. "It's funny how your daughter wants to perform on that very same stage as you did."

Mira entered the room with a knock on the door. "Master? Is everything alright?"

Makarov looked up at the young girl in the doorway. "Ah, Mira. Yes, everything is fine. I was just reminiscing in the past. Please call Laxus and let him know that I am going to need his help with something."

Mira smiled. "I'll go call him now! But Master," She started to say as she watched Makarov climb down from his chair. "What is going on?"

"We have a show to put on! It's time we awake the stage once more!" The old man said confidently.

* * *

Finn knocked on the front door to Leo's house. His mind was made up on what he wanted to say to his best friend. He could hear someone on the other side of the door, calling back to someone in the house. A second later, the ice mage was face to face with his best friend.

Leo's eyes widened quickly as he saw Finn at his front door, his first reaction was to closed the door quickly, lock it, and run and hide. But he knew Finn was too fast for something like that, and secondly, he could probably bust down the door with his strength alone. Leo swallowed hard as he gripped the door handle tightly and nervously. "H-h-hey F-Finn! What's… uh… what's up buddy?"

Finn calmly raised his hand and motioned inside. "Mind if I come in for a bit?"

Leo turned his head back behind him, quickly turning it back around to Finn. "Uh, yeah. Sure… come on in…" The blonde haired boy stepped aside, his heart racing as Finn made his way in, saying nothing as he entered the living room. Leo closed the door behind the ice mage and followed him into the next room. He watched Finn sit down on the chair next to the couch, his hands falling in between his legs and coming together as he eyed Leo.

Leo stood still, watching Finn back. The ice mage cleared his throat before he spoke. "Do you want to sit down? I want to talk to you."

Leo shook his head quickly, scrambling to the couch next to the chair Finn sat at. He sat down near the arm of the couch, his legs shaking slightly, awaiting for Finn to start yelling at him for dating his sister. The two friends remained quiet for a long time. Olive-green eyes shifting to solid blue then away quickly. Finn's eyes remained on Leo in their silence. Leo shifted in his seat, his hand came up to the back of his neck. "Um… so… can I just say one thing? Before you decide to deck me or kill me, just know that I am sorry for not coming to you first. When Rain and I decided to start going out… she told me that she wanted to be the one to tell you. I honestly wanted to keep this all a secret but—"

Finn held up his hand to stop Leo from speaking. "Leo, its fine."

Leo's eyes went wide as he almost jumped right out from his seat. "What?! You mean… you're… you're ok with us being together?"

Finn sighed heavily as he looked away. "Look… I don't think I'll ever… really be ok with you two together. I mean… she's my baby sister… you're my best friend… and I know your history with girls. But… my dad told me something this morning that made me think that I just need to stop being so angry at the fact that you two are dating. Rain has grown up so much and I hate to say it… but so have you. She doesn't need me to be her overly watchful and protective older brother anymore. She can handle herself and now… she has someone who will make her happy. She has you. And… I think I can learn to live with that. I know I shouldn't be so mad at you or her, but it was really hard hearing it at first. I think with time, I will be ok with it. But I wanted to let you know…" Finn looked back to Leo finally, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at his friend.

Leo was sniffling and holding back the tears forming in his eyes. He no longer looked nervous, but was a blubbering mess in front of his friend. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. He raised a brow as his eyes looked back to Leo. "Why are you sniveling?"

Leo shook his head and waved a hand in front of him. "Just keep goin' man. Ignore me. I just… I just can't help it!"

Finn inhaled loudly. "Ok… well… as I was saying… I just wanted to let you know… that you are my best friend. You always will be. And if you being with my sister will keep her happy, then I… I fully support you both. And I want to be happy for you guys. I don't want my anger to push you both away, because in the end… I need you guys in my life. And, please… don't get too into this… but I love you both."

Leo wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist. "Finn…" The blonde haired boys hand dropped as he looked at the ice mage with tearful olive-green eyes, his arms reaching out to Finn. "I love you too man!"

Finn attempted to push away the blonde haired boy away from his own body, but Leo's arms wrapped around the ice mage tightly, holding him close. Finn grunted. "God damn it, Leo! I told you not to get too into what I just said!"

Leo nuzzled his face against Finns head. "I can't help it! It means so much to me that you just said all of that man!"

* * *

Lily held her breath as she watched Macao, Alex, Dane, and Walter think over her idea. All that could be heard was the soft murmurs as they all thought to themselves. "Um… yeah so… I kinda need to know like… now, if you guys are interested in doing this show with me. And Macao! You can totally take all the profits from the ticket sales, I really don't need them. This concert is just going to mean a lot to me to do, and I just wanted to perform the one song. I told the old man that the guys can stay and play some of their old songs or some of the new ones we did. We could get another singer to perform after me, I don't care. I just… I would really like for all of you to join me on stage, that is, if it's ok with you first Macao."

The older man smiled as he walked over to Lily, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm perfectly fine with it as long as it's mentioned that you all play here at the bar and if they want to come see more of you guys, they need to come here to see ya! As far as the profits go, you know I can't just take all of the sales and I'm willing to give you at least half of what the show brings in."

Lily waved a hand as she half smiled. "No, no… please. I don't need that much. Please, I'd rather see this place flourish further."

Macao held up his finger to the girl. "Lily, think of this as a raise along with a bonus."

Alex came up to the other side of Lily, his expression excited as he spoke. "Yeah! You deserve it Lil! Without you, this place would have gone under so we owe a lot to ya!"

Dane held out his hand as he stood next to Walter. "Yeah and you got Rex Slayer to play with us. You know how long I've been wanting to get a hold of him? Years! And I'm a guitarist myself!"

Walter chimed in after Dane finished speaking. "You know, we were just a bunch of old guys who just played because this was just a job to us. But after you started, I actually look forward to coming in to play. Not to mention we are all making more caz of the people you bring in!"

Macao glared at the bass guitarist. "Hey! You told me you liked coming in here to play every night!"

Walter crossed his arms over his chest. "You call playing for pennies fun?!"

Macao held up a fist angrily. "Well if that's how you really felt, then why didn't you just quit?! I could have found a new bass guitarist no problem!"

The older man scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah just like how you were able to find a singer without a problem?!"

Lily stepped in between the two arguing old men, holding up her hands to both of them. "Ok, ok… that's enough you two. We have more important things to discuss."

Alex spoke before anyone else could. "Ofcourse we'll play with you Lily! Not only is it fun playing with you, but it gives us old guys a chance to see what it's like to actually play at a concert."

Lily looked around at all of the guys around her. "So… you guys are all cool with this?" Her bandmates smiled along with Macao, all of them nodding their heads in agreement. Lily smiled as she spoke. "Thanks guys, you are the best! I have to run home and grab what I've been working on. I'll meet you guys at the concert hall in a bit!"

* * *

The ice mage finally managed to get Leo away from him, his hand grooming his hair back into place. "Geez man… why do you have to act like that?"

Leo sat back down in his seat, his eyes looking away from his friend. "I'm sorry, I know I tend to get a bit dramatic… but… hearing that from you it really means a lot to me. I really take what you have to say to heart. You're my best friend and I'm dating your sister now so… I really wanted you to be happy for us." Olive-green eyes looked back up into solid blue. "And if it's going to take time for you to accept it… then I won't do anything with her that might cause you any anger. Like hugging or kissing her in front of you."

Finn smiled as he shook his head. "Leo… I'm eventually going to see it happen so don't worry about not doing that kind of stuff in front of me. I'm going to have to get used to it one day. Why not start now?" Leo's eyes began to tear up once more, his mouth opened slightly to speak. Finn held up his hand and widened his eyes at the blonde haired boy. "No, don't do it! Don't cry!"

"Sounds like you two made up." Both Finn and Leo turned around to see Rain entering the room, her arms crossed over chest and a soft smile on her lips. Finn stood up quickly.

"Rain, hey… I uh… I wanted to talk to you too." The older ice mage said as he walked over to her. He looked right at her blue eyes as he spoke. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"No, you shouldn't have. But I accept your apology."

"Do you really? I was acting pretty irrational." Finn said with a raised brow.

Rain smiled. "Yes, I know that. But I still accept your apology because you are being sincere. And because I know you just said that out of love. For so many years I would look up to you and I think you got used to me always needing you for almost everything. And the moment I was able to take care of myself and found someone else to lean on, I think you just got scared. Like you said, I'm your baby sister and you are a very overly watchful and protective older brother. And that's ok. But sometimes you don't have to be."

Finn rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "You heard all of that?"

Rain nodded with a smile. "Yes. Also another reason why I accept your apology. Because you talked with Leo."

Finn smiled back at his younger sister. He stretched out his arms to her, stepping in for a hug. Rain stretched her own arms out and met Finn half way. She embraced her brother warmly. Both of their eyes widened slightly, a second later, both let out a sigh as they felt Leo's arms wrapping around both of them. They both spoke in unison, the tones of their voices the same. "Leo."

The blonde haired boy released his grip on them both, holding his arms up above his head. "I know, I know! Brother, sister time."

The ice mages both laughed heartedly. They released each other as a sound came from Finn's phone in his pocket. Finn looked down as he pulled his phone out, seeing that he had received a text message. "Oh…"

Rain had made her way over to Leo as Finn looked at his phone. She turned her head as she hugged the blonde haired boy. "Is something wrong?"

"Lily just texted me…"

Leo raised a brow. "So?"

Finn turned to face the two of them, his eyes still on his phone, starting to fill with slight confusion. "I… I don't understand… she's inviting us to a show this weekend. But… it's not going to be at the bar. It's going to be at the concert hall our parents used to play at. And afterwards… she wants to talk to me."

Leo shook his head slightly, his hand coming out in front of him. "Sooo… what's the problem? We all can carpool and go watch her perform. Then you can talk to her after."

Finn finally looked away from his phone. "I don't think I can go."

"What?! Why not?!" Rain said quickly.

"Look…" Finn said with a sigh. "Serena and I… just broke up. I still feel guilty about… well… everything I did behind her back, and then Lily has just been too confusing lately, so I just… I don't think I should go."

Rain marched back over to her brother, her face getting right up into his. "You are going to that concert, Finn Fullbuster! I've been telling you for years that you need to sit down and actually talk to Lily. And god damn it, you can do it now! You aren't dating anyone, she's not dating anyone. So what's the problem?! Are you going to let the guilt of what you did get in the way this time?! Are you _trying_ to make excuses to not talk to her? She invited you to come to the show and I think you should just go! Quit being such a chicken and join us!"

Finn's eyes were wide as he listened to his sister. She had a stern look in her eyes and wasn't going to take no for an answer. "But, Rain—"

The younger ice mage held up a finger to her older brother. "What did I just say?! You're coming with us and that's that! And after the show, you are going to talk to her!"

* * *

Finn crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the people around him, filing in and talking excitedly about the show. "I really don't think I should have come to this… I could have just met up with Lil afterwards."

Rain rolled her eyes as she elbowed her brothers' side. "Shut up. Lily wanted you to see this, and it's not like you are alone. Leo and I are here too."

Leo clenched his fists tightly as he grinned. "Man this is so exciting! I never got to see my dad perform here, but I can still feel his presence! Aw man! This show is gonna be off the hook!"

Finn raised a brow to Leo. "We don't even know what song she's going to be performing yet… how are you this excited?"

"Can't you feel the energy around us?! And just look at all of these fans coming in! I heard that they actually sold out of tickets and had to get giant lacrima screens so that the people outside can see it too! Of course, those tickets don't cost as much, but man does it pay to be friends with the singer!" Leo said as he snickered.

"Yeah I guess… I'm kind of surprised the show sold out. They didn't announce that this was going to be a new song so I wonder if they are just going to play their old stuff." Finn said to himself quietly.

Leo moved over to his friend, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Lighten up Finn! It's going to be fun! I remember you told me you always loved seeing her perform! It was one of your most favorite things." Leo said with a smirk. "Maybe she'll be wearing that red corset again… that one was pretty good looking on her, eh? Doesn't that make you want to stay and watch?"

Finn blushed slightly as he thought about Lily and her many outfits she used to wear while performing. It's true he did thoroughly enjoy watching her perform on stage, her voice and presence used to fill him to the brim with excitement and energy each time he watched her perform. "I don't just watch it for what she is wearing, Leo. There's something else she brings to the stage that I was always attracted to. Hell I don't even know if I still feel that way anymore."

Leo grinned slyly as he nudged his friend. "It seemed to me that you still had those feelings when you saw her perform when you came back… you can't tell me you don't know if you still feel the same, man. It's written all over your face."

Finn pushed Leo away, rolling his eyes as he did. "Whatever. Let's just drop the subject. I'm sure the show is going to be starting soon and I really don't feel like talking about this anymore."

Leo motioned his thumb towards Rain as he leaned in close to Finn, speaking softly. "So… you won't mind if I just go… you know… hold your sister?"

The ice mage turned his gaze to his best friend, his eyes narrowing as he responded with silence. Leo grinned as he closed his eyes happily, his hand coming down onto Finns shoulder. "Thanks ol' buddy! I knew you would totally be fine with it!" The blonde haired boy walked past Finn straight to Rain, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled as she put her hands over his, her head turning slightly so speak to Leo. Finn watched them both, his mind wondering if he should be fine with what he saw before him or if he should just turn around and walk away.

The ice mage sighed as he put his hands into his pockets. He turned around and started walking away_. 'I could just leave… if this is just some show that they did before… I don't think I'm in the mood to stand here and watch it_.' His legs stopped as he got halfway to the exit door, his thoughts continuing. _'What if this is just me running away? What if… what if I really don't want to deal with this? With Lily? Am I just trying to punish myself for what I did? I could just meet up with her after the show and say that I saw her perform…' _Finn scoffed as he shook his head, taking a few steps forward. _'No… she would know. She could always tell when I was lying._' Finn stopped once more, his eyes glancing down. _'Why does part of me want to stay here and the other want me to just leave? Part of me won't let her go. That's why I want to stay here…' _

The crowd began to shout loudly, their hands raising up into the air as they cried out towards the stage. Solid blue eyes widened as the ice mage turned around to see Lily and her bandmates heading onto the stage, their hands up and waving at the people surrounding them. He watched as Lily set her guitar in its stand next to the mic on the stage. She was smiling brightly as she waved to the excited crowd. She was wearing a simple grayish, cerulean blue drape neck t-shirt with one of her nicer pair of blue jeans. Her black hair wasn't being held back by a bandana or a hair tie, allowing her short bangs to hang over her forehead as her long bangs framed her tanned cheeks. The back of her hair remained wild as ever. She was showing her true self. Just plain old Lily. No crazy outfits, no makeup painted on her face, nothing about her now screamed wild. She was just being… Lily.

The script mage took the microphone into her hand, waiting patiently for everyone to quiet down some before speaking. "Good evening everyone! How are all of you tonight?!" The crowd roared, filling the girl on stage with even more energy. She laughed as she brought the mic back up to her lips. "That's really good to hear. Really good. So… as some of you know, tonight, I am only going to be performing one song. My band behind me will be staying after I am done to play with some other guest singers, but I hope to one day come back here and put on a full show for you all. And as you know, you can all come check us out at the Purple Flame Lounge."

Finn's feet started to walk forward on their own, heading back to the front of the stage. _'I can't help myself… even when she's just speaking on stage… she's drawing me in.'_

Lily glanced around as she continued. "Anyways, before we start up… I just wanted to say a few words. This song that I am going to be singing, is for someone who… I care deeply for. Someone who has been my friend ever since we were kids. I made a lot of mistakes in my youth, and eventually that led me to loosing this person for a little while. And when they came back and I started to realize my true feelings for them, instead of telling them how I felt, I of course was stubborn like my father and kept my mouth shut."

The ice mage stopped at the gate a few feet away from the stage, his solid blue eyes glued on the girl standing before him. '_Lily…'_

Hazel eyes continued to scan the crowd. "I never told this person, what I should have said." She shrugged her shoulders lightly as she continued. "I just held it in. And when they were gone, I missed everything about them. We've been through so much, and without them, I feel completely lost and alone. And now… now I know what I want." Hazel eyes came down to solid blue, a smile coming over her face as she found Finn out of the crowd. "I want to tell you how I feel when I'm with you."

The dark haired girl put the microphone back in the stand, her head turning back to notify her band that she was ready. She reached down for her guitar, gently putting the strap around her neck and over her one shoulder. Alex waited a second to start playing, the rest of the band and Lily quickly followed the drummers lead. The dark haired girl opened her mouth as her hazel eyes looked straight out into the crowd, her fingers gliding over the strings of her guitar as she played.

_I stare_

_At the girl in the mirror,_

_T-shirt,_

_Torn up jeans, _

Lily closed her eyes softly and shook her head slightly.

_No beauty queen._

Her eyes opened once more as they glanced down in Finn's direction, a smile curling over her lips. Her voice went higher as her energy rose. Her bandmates joining in every other verse, all of them singing together.

_But the way that you see me,_

_You get underneath me,_

_And all my defenses just fall away, fall away._

_I am beautiful with you,_

_Even in the darkest part of me._

_I am beautiful with you,_

_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be._

_You're here with me,_

_You show me this and I'll believe,_

_I am beautiful with you._

Lily looked back out to the crowd, turning her body slightly as she played her guitar, her voice and energy coming down some.

_I stand,_

_Naked before you now._

_No walls,_

_To hide behind, so here am I._

The dark haired girl looked back to Finn and smiled. She stopped playing her guitar to put her hand up over her heart.

_See all of my scars,_

_Still here you are,_

Lily took her hand back and made a fist into the air, holding it up confidently as she sang.

_I bare my soul and I am not afraid, not afraid._

The script mage looked down at her guitar as her hands went back to playing. She began to rock her body back and forth slightly. Her bandmates once again joining in on the chorus.

_I am beautiful with you,_

_Even in the darkest part of me._

_I am beautiful with you,_

_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be._

Lily looked back up at Finn, her hand left her guitar once more, reaching out towards the ice mage.

_You're here with me,_

_You show me this and I'll believe,_

_I am beautiful with you._

Both of Lily's hands reached out for the microphone in the stand, her eyes shutting tightly.

_I've been the strong one,_

_For so long but,_

Her eyes opened slowly, looking down at Finn almost apologetically.

_I was wrong._

Lily's expression changed quickly as she pointed her finger out to Finn.

_Doesn't make you weak if you're needing someone,_

Her hand came back and pointed her herself quickly before she thrust her arm up into the air. She had turned her hand around so the back of her hand was facing the crowd, her index finger and thumb the only fingers sticking out as she sang.

_I'm not holding back, yeah, I know what I want._

Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He knew what she was doing. That hand symbol meant something to him. He once did it for his sister when she left with their mother to their new home. He had done it for Rain, to show her that he would be there for her and love her, no matter how far away they were from each other. And now Lily is doing it on stage. Not for the roaring crowd, no. for him. This was all for him. She was laying everything out on the line how she felt, how she had been wrong all this time, how much he really meant to her. He could feel that strange feeling coming back to him. The one he used to get whenever he watched her perform. And right now, all he could see and hear was her. He drowned out the screaming crowd around him, he wasn't listening to the band, his ears were being filled with just her voice. He watched her pause as her band played their instruments. She was panting slightly and trying to catch her breath before she continued on with her song. Lily closed her eyes as she slowly began to bring her hand back down.

_I am beautiful with you._

Her voice was soft as she sang, her hazel eyes opened back up as her hand made its way back to the mic.

_I am beautiful with you._

Her hands went straight for her guitar, slamming down on the strings as she looked back to Finn.

_You want me for myself!_

Her expression softened as she smiled, her eyes tearing up slightly. The ice mage gripped the cool gate in front of him to stop his body from jumping it and joining her on stage.

_You get me like no one else!_

_I am beautiful with you,_

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, singing the next verse loudly and for a longer time.

_With you!_

The crowd who had been screaming the whole time, somehow managed to become louder as she sang. She was bringing so much energy to them without doing much on stage. Lily opened her eyes and kept them on Finn for the rest of the song, playing only for him now, her hands playing her guitar fiercely.

_I am beautiful with you,_

_Even in the darkest part of me._

_I am beautiful with you,_

_Make it feel the way it's supposed to be._

_You're here with me,_

_You show me this and I'll believe,_

_I am beautiful with you._

As the crowd around him jumped up and cheered, the ice mage stayed on the ground, his eyes wide and tearful as he kept his gaze on Lily as well. He hadn't realized his solid blue eyes had begun to swell with tears, but now he could feel them there. He watched her standing on stage as the people cheered and chanted her name. She was staring right back at him, a smile on her face as she waited to speak, catching her breath.

'_She sang that… for me… I can't deny it now. I want to be with her. And this time… I'm not going to let her go or run away. It's time we both talked seriously.'_ The ice mage thought to himself as Lily finally took her eyes off of him, raising her hand to the crowd.

She smiled at them all as she took her guitar off and into its stand. She took the mic in her hand as she stood back up straight. "Thank you, so much everyone. I could definitely feel all of your energy as we played, you guys are awesome! I hope you all enjoyed that song. I think I speak for my band and myself when I say that we all hope to be able to play here again one day with more songs to perform. This has definitely been such a great experience to be able to play on the same stage my father and his friends have played on all those years ago." Lily sighed as she looked down for a second. "I really wish I could stay and sing some more songs for you all… but…" The script mage looked up with a soft smile. "I have something else very important that I need to take care of. So… I'm going to be leaving you all in the wonderful hands of my awesome band who I couldn't have done this without, along with some guest singers who are so ready to play for you all as well. You all have been such a wonderful audience and again, thank you so much for coming out here tonight and supporting us. Without all of you, this wouldn't have been possible."

As soon as Lily finished speaking and turned around to head off stage, the ice mage turned quickly and was heading for the exit. He didn't want to waste any more time waiting around. He wanted to talk to Lily. A hand reached out and stopped him, causing him to turn his head to see who had grabbed him. Leo had a concerned look over his face as he spoke. "Finn! We were looking everywhere for you! Where were you?!"

"I was going to leave but when Lil came out on stage, I just stood in the aisle by the gate. Look I don't have time to talk to you right now, I have to go meet up with Lil."

Leo released his grip on Finns arm, his voice calling out to his friend as Finn picked up his pace for the exit. "Good luck!"

Rain came up beside the blonde haired boy, finally able to make her way out from her spot in the wild sea of people. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah. That damn fool is finally going for her." Leo said with a smile.

Rain rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. "Geez it's about time. He better not come home without Lily as his girlfriend or so help me, I'm going to pummel both of them with my magic."

Leo laughed as he wrapped his arm around Rain. "What about us? Are we sticking around here for some more songs or are we ready to go too?"

Rain looked up into olive-green. "I'd say we stay for a few more songs. This is pretty fun."

Leo smiled as he reached down for Rains hand. "Alright then. Stay we shall."

* * *

Lily looked down at her hands as she sat on the top of the wooden table, waiting for Finn to arrive. The dark haired girl checked the time on her phone, letting out a sigh as she put her phone back into her pocket. Her expression grew sad as she began to think to herself. '_Maybe he isn't coming… I looked at him throughout most of the show… he looked like he wanted to jump up on stage and join me. Perhaps I was just reading him wrong._' Lily's eyebrows crossed slightly. '_But how come he didn't bring Serena with him? I invited everyone tonight.' _Lily groaned as she put her hands up to her face._ 'Why am I even concerned about her coming or not? The only person who I wanted to come to the show…'_

A voice called out from a small distance away from the girl sitting on the table, causing her to look up quickly. A soft blush came over her cheeks as she saw Finn running to her, waving his hand wildly to get her attention. "LILY!"

Lily smiled as she got down from the table. '_Showed up.'_

The ice mage stopped a few feet away from Lily, hunching over to catch his breath. He looked up quickly and opened his mouth to speak. "I made it! I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Lily smiled as she shook her head slightly. "It's ok! I mean, I was starting to get worried that you weren't going to show… but I'm glad you did. Finn…"

The two mages spoke in unison. "I have something to talk to you about." The two stared at each other for a long minute before laughing together. After their laughter subsided, Lily was first to speak.

"Well… first off… I wanted to thank you for coming to the show. It meant a lot to me that you came. And even more that you are here now." Lily turned her head away from Finn. "I um… I didn't know how else to tell you… how I felt…" Hazel eyes looked back up to solid blue. Finns expression was serious as he looked back at her. "About you. So I thought, what better way to tell him then by singing to him? Like you have done for me so many times before. And I know that you still are with Serena. I'm trying to accept that fact, but… I can't… I can't not hold all of this in anymore. It was killing me, and seeing you both together made it harder for me to tell you. I wanted to say something for so long, but I was afraid, and I felt I didn't deserve to be with you." The girl laughed slightly as she turned her head again, her hand coming up to the back of her head, rubbing it lightly. "I even made myself look like a complete idiot at the party by getting drunk, spilling some of my guts out to you and the rest to Serena." The script mage looked back to Finn, her hands coming down in front of her. "I wanted to apologize for that night. To you and Serena. But I wanted to say it to you first."

"Lily…" Finn started to say. Rain drops slowly began to fall from the darkened sky, slowly increasing the rate at which it was coming down on the two. They both turned their heads upward, holding up their hands to catch the raindrops.

Lily moaned as her expression grew sad. "What's with this weather?! They weren't calling for rain tonight—" Lily blushed as she felt the ice mage take hold of her wrist lightly, pulling her along to shelter to escape the rain. All she could do was watch the back of his head, wondering what he was thinking after everything she admitted to him. Hazel eyes looked past Finn to see where he was leading them to.

Her heart raced as he was leading them up to the giant tree in the park. '_Why didn't he just go up to the pavilion? Especially during a storm?_' Her mind went back to the time they got stuck in the rain at the park before, the time he had finally opened up to her about his fear of thunderstorms and how mature he was for coming out with the truth at that time. Her cheeks turned red as she also thought about how he had held her close, warming her up as she shook in her drenched clothes.

The ice mage stopped just under the trees long branches, slowly letting go of her wrist. Lily took her hand back, bringing it close to her body as she watched Finn walk up closer to the tree. He reached up and placed his hand on the dry bark, smiling slightly to himself. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Finn spoke. "You know… being here makes me feel calm and peaceful whenever I sit under this tree. I tried to use it the night of the party, but I guess I couldn't let go of my anger to enjoy the beauty of this tree and what it can give off. I can remember the last time we were here, besides the night of the party… I was so happy to be here with you back then."

Lily looked down, her expression saddening as her blush faded quickly. "Oh… I… I understand if now… the feelings isn't the same for you… I made a lot of mistakes and I don't think I even deserve your forgiveness… but… please Finn…" The script mage looked back at the ice mage. "Know that I meant every word I sang tonight. When I'm with you… I just… I feel something more than when I'm with anyone else. And I'm mentally kicking myself for not realizing it sooner, because it's too late now."

Finn finally turned around to face the girl, his hand reaching up to the back of his head. "Well… Serena kinda broke up with me the night of the party. That's why she wasn't at the concert tonight."

Hazel eyes softened as Lily spoke. "Oh… Finn I'm so sorry… if it was because of me—"

Finn shook his head as he held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "No. it was all because of me." His solid blue eyes glanced down as he spoke. "I tried to forget about you, Lil. I thought that I wanted to, that's why I left for another school, and even hooked up with Serena in the first place. I tried so hard to get you out of my mind and out of my heart. But when I came back here and saw you… everything came flooding back. The way I felt about you for so long… never went away entirely. And apparently Serena could see that. I guess I was like an open book to her when I was around you without me even knowing it."

Lily could feel her heart starting to race once more. "What are… you saying?"

Finn looked up to hazel eyes, stepping closer to the girl. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Lil? I can't get rid of this feeling that I felt that night and throughout all of these years." Cool hands reached up slowly, not hesitating on moving to each side of her cheeks, gripping her face lightly. "It's you who I want to be with. It's always been you. I couldn't give my heart to someone else because… part of me still had hope there was a chance I could be with you. And you're not the only one who's made mistakes." Solid blue looked back and forth between hazel. "I love you, Lily. And after hearing your song… you have to feel the same way about me too… right?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak, her hazel eyes tearing up slightly as she felt so nervous about saying those words back to the ice mage. "I... I… love you too. But I don't think—"

Finn breathed out with a smile, pressing his head against hers after hearing her say those words back to him. "After everything we've been through… you're still going to deny yourself happiness?"

Lily smiled right back as she reached up to Finns shoulders, gripping them lightly. "No… I can't… I can't hold myself back anymore. I won't."

"Good, because I'm not going to hold myself back either." Finn said as he closed his eyes lightly, pushing his cool lips against her warm ones. He held her face in place as he kissed her passionately. He was receiving just as much passion from her as she kissed him back. One of her hands reached up to the back of his head as she tilted her head slightly, getting a better angle for them both to deepen their kiss.

The ice mage wrapped his arms around Lily's waste, smiling as he lifted her up quickly. The script mage broke their kiss as Finn began to swing her around as he held her close. "What are you doing?!"

Finn laughed as he spun her around a few more times, setting her back down on her feet and keeping his hands wrapped around her. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words. I just… I got so happy I couldn't help myself just now."

Lily laughed slightly as she blushed. "You sound just like Leo."

Finn smiled brightly as he spoke. "I know, I guess he's rubbed off on me."

"You two have been friends for so long, I'm really not surprised." Lily said with a half-smile. The ice mage pulled the girl back in close.

"_We_ have been friends for a very long time too you know."

Lily blushed as she spoke. "I know… and I wish that I could have said those words to you sooner…"

Finn smirked as he turned his head slightly. "Oh? What words are you referring to?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she pushed against Finn lightly. "You know what words I'm talking about!"

Finn's solid blue eyes narrowed. "Nooo… I don't think I do. Why don't you just say them again?"

The dark haired girl sighed as she looked down for a second, her hazel eyes coming back up to look at Finn. "I love you."

Finn smiled as he brought a hand up to Lily's tanned cheek, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. "I love you too." He watched Lily smile as her cheeks grew red at his words. He chuckled slightly before he leaned in and kissed her once more, her lips pressing back onto his as the two mages both embraced each other in their arms.

* * *

**AN: I decided to have Lily go ahead and play her guitar a bit like she did with the song Here's to us because I felt like this was a very serious song and I didn't think her jumping around and doing crazy stunts would fit, thus she played her guitar for a bit while she sang. **

**Takiarika: haha well, yeah… lol I knew I was being bad by throwing that possibility of Gaje having a gf, but I had to do it. I don't want to spoil anything, but I hope you read the first bonus chapter I have planned ;) I think it'll make up for what I did in the last chpt. And thank you so much! And yes! Please PM me and let me know when you have a story written! I would be more than happy and willing to read and review it! and omg yess! I love being fooled! :) makes for a good story!**

**Nyma: haha right? I cant not love Finn. I hope I have captured his past self in this chapter with a bit of his new attitude mixed in. I'm so excited to write more and sad too that this is ending, but yes! It was so much fun and wild with all my crazy things I threw in here lol I'm hoping my future stories will bring you a smile when you need it again. :) it makes me feel really really, really good to hear that I made someone smile. I feel like I did something good. And whenever I hear someone say that I'm awesome, I totally just respond with an "I know it!" but I'm going to thank you for saying that and also throw in that line. Lol but I cannot alone take all of the awesomeness. YOU all are awesome and so is MsKtk who has helped me soooooooooooooooooooooo much with this story and the other ones. I have named her the Aunt of my precious OC's lol she has helped me come up with a lot of the ideas for this story or helped me get through some tough spots and has urged me to keep writing when I got into my ruts. Lol**

**Depressica: yeah, I was originally going to have a small fight between Finn and Serena and he admitted that he cheated to her and I was going to have her be understanding about it, but the way things went, I just decided to keep it out. I might, later on in bonus chpts, might imply that he mentioned it, but we'll see. And yes, I know you never found a reason to like her, and that's perfectly ok, I just have had a love for her ever since I made her in my first stories. The more I love a character that I have written or am writing about, the more cruel I am towards them and basically make their life a living hell. Thank you so much for reading the stories/reviewing though! I still love all of your reactions and thoughts and honestly, never really get mad or upset if you say you don't care for someone I have written. ****J****I LOVE reading all of your thoughts! Good or bad! It shows me that people are having reactions and feelings towards my OC's and the fact that you still are reading it besides that fact, is completely awesome and I love you for it! and yes! Bonus chapters will be so great ****J****I cant wait to write them and get them posted! I am recovering well, and thank you for asking. You guys mean so much to me that I can't just up and give up on these stories.**

**Rab Shadow: Wow! Thank you! :D I love hearing that people have read all of the stories and still love what I've been writing! Gah! I makes my heart melt! I love you guys so much! You don't have to worry about me not writing lol I will always keep at it as long as I have an idea. Omg I ship Gajevy so hard as well. OxO and omg… that means a lot to me that this is one of your fave Gajevy stories! * hugs tight* if you haven't already, check out my other story I'm working on called Centaur Paradise. ( it will be mainly Gajevy and I hope to get back to it very soon! ) thank you again for reading all of these stories and taking the time to review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Chapter 42**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Omg…. Guys…. This is it. the final chapter of Beautiful with You. I honestly did not expect it to be this long, but I also tried very hard in every chapt not to rush things. This chapter is pretty long, so I hope you all enjoy it. it took me a while to get done and im sorry bout that. it was actually finished the other night but I was waiting for Msktk to read it over and myself. (I hope I caught all the mistakes in here, sorry if I didn't lol) anywhos! I'll keep this short, but I was wondering if anyone was interested in learning/hearing why I chose the songs in all 3 stories, how I came up with the ideas for stories, and a bit more about the characters that I created and how they were originally going to be verus how they ended up. Let me know and I'll post it in the first Bonus chapter :) Im not sure when they will be posted but please keep an eye out for them! (another reason why it took me so long was because I was working on the first bonus chapter lol)**

****New song called Lucky, by Jason Mraz/Colbie Caillat (and a short bit of I'm yours by Jason Mraz*** (I own nothing!)**

**Replies to reviews at bottom!**

* * *

Earlier that night…

Juvia closed her eyes softly and breathed in slowly, taking in the cool night air as she leaned against the old wood of the deck in the back yard of the house. "This is nice. It's been a long time since it was just the two of us."

Gray smiled as he looked up to the dark sky. "Yeah. It is pretty nice." Gray's dark eyes cast down as he clenched his fists tightly. "We could have had this all those years ago if I wasn't so stubborn."

Juvia opened her solid blue eyes, her lips curling into a smile. She looked to Gray and placed a hand over his. Dark eyes looked up to solid blue. "We're here together now. It's best not to dwell on the past and just enjoy the present. Be happy with me and our children who have turned out just fine after everything."

Gray smiled back at Juvia. He had wanted nothing more at that moment. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated when he felt a rain drop on his nose. The ice mage looked up and raised a brow. "Rain drops?"

Juvia looked up as well, her hand opening up as it reached up slightly in the air. "They did mention it might rain tonight."

Gray took Juvia's open hand into his, pulling her behind him as the rain began to come down faster on them. It wasn't coming down hard, but just enough to annoy the ice mage. He stopped them just under the small tented area of the deck and turned around to face the water mage. He watched her bring a hand to her lips as she giggled and raised a brow at Gray.

"Gray, you know the rain doesn't bother me. Why did you pull me under here?" Juvia asked.

Gray let go of Juvia's hand and rubbed the back of his head. "Well… there's something I wanted to talk to you about… er… rather… ask you."

Juvia looked at the ice mage confusingly. "Ask me what?"

The ice mage coughed slightly as he stuck his hand into his pocket. "Juvia… I want nothing more than to just get back to how things used to be… when we all were happy and before I became such a complete mess. So… I was wondering… since we almost got divorced and all… if…" Gray pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it in front of Juvia. She gasped as she brought a hand back to her lips, her solid blue eyes gone wide. "You would be willing to renew our vows with me… and accept this ring. Become my wife again."

Juvia couldn't stop her tears from forming as she looked from the ring to Gray, a wide smile forming over her lips as she nodded her head. "Yes. Yes!"

Gray let out a breath of relief, smiling to himself as he took the ring out of its velvet hold, taking the water mages left hand and slipping the ring easily onto her finger. He ran his thumb over it lightly before she brought her hand up to get a better look at the ring. "Oh Gray… its beautiful…"

"So you like it?" Gray asked.

Juvia wiped a small tear away from her eye, preventing it from rolling down her cheek. "Yes!" The rain woman moved in closer to Gray and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "It's so beautiful."

Gray had wrapped his own arms around Juvia, embracing her tightly as he nuzzled his face into her neck, his voice soft as he spoke. "Not as beautiful as you."

* * *

Lily opened up her window from the inside of her room, motioning to Finn to enter her room. The script mage went back to her door, looking around to see if the coast was clear as Finn came in through the window, closing it slowly. Lily turned and whispered. "I'll go get us some towels, I'll be right back."

Finn nodded and went to her desk chair. He sat down and took off his shoes, setting them off to the side. He let out a sigh as his eyes caught a glimpse of the time. He hadn't realized how late into the night it had become. They had spent hours under that tree, just talking to one another. The ice mage looked up to the door as Lily entered the room, she had a smile on her face as she held onto two towels in her arms. She closed her door and made her way to Finn, handing him one of the towels. "Looks like Pantherlily is sleeping on the couch downstairs. So it's just you and me in here tonight."

Finn stood and placed the towel on Lily's desk, his hands going to the hem of his shirt as he spoke. "You know we could have just gone to my place. My parents wouldn't have minded."

Lily blushed as she watched Finn lift up his shirt, revealing his tone torso. "Well, my house was closer so it's fine. I just didn't want anyone to see us coming through the front door like this."

Finn chuckled softly. "We could have just told them the truth. We got caught up in the rain." The ice mage brought the towel up to his damp hair, rubbing it back and forth across his blue hair to dry it. Lily turned herself around and lifted up her own shirt over her head, quickly removing her damp clothes from her chilled body.

"And how would I explain you staying the night?" Lily asked as she started to dry herself off as well.

The ice mage stopped drying himself off to think for a moment. "Hm… yeah I got nothing for that one." He said with a slight laugh as he finished his sentence.

"Mhm. That's what I thought smarty pants." Lily said with a grin. She ran the soft fabric over her tanned skin, moving the fabric quickly so that she could get some warm clothes back on her. She stopped when she felt the cool touch of the ice mage's hands on her shoulders, his cool lips pressing against the back of her head lightly. She breathed in his scent as she closed her eyes halfway. His scent was so intoxicating to her. It drove her crazy, kept her grounded, made her stomach flip and her head spin all at the same time.

Finn kept his hands on her soft skin, his fingers moving down to her elbows then back up to her shoulders as he rested his head against hers. Lily could hear him sigh softly. "I feel like there has been a weight lifted off of me… for once, we were just honest with each other. We didn't beat around the bush or avoid the subject…. It was really nice, Lil."

The script mage smiled as she spoke. "I know. I feel the same way. I think I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this. I guess it's just because we've been friends for so long… I never saw myself falling for you." Lily turned around and looked into solid blue eyes. "But I'm glad I did."

Finn grinned as he kept his gaze on her hazel eyes, not tempted to look down at the naked form before him. He was perfectly fine with how they were right now. He didn't need or want to be closer with Lily right now. Not only was this just a peaceful moment with her, it was still too soon for something like that. He was still going to need some time after Serena broke up with him before he was going to be intimate with Lily. Somehow, she knew and didn't pursue any further than a hug or kiss. The ice mage raised a brow as he opened his mouth to speak. "You wouldn't happen to have a pair of loose shorts I could borrow tonight? If anyone should come in here while we are sleeping… I don't think they would get the right idea seeing me butt naked."

Lily giggled as she stepped back from Finn, going to her closet and opening its doors. "I might have a pair of shorts… but I don't know how loose they will be for you." A minute later, Lily came back to Finn, holding up a pair of aqua blue shorts. "They are pretty soft, but will probably be a bit tight on you. Try em out, if they don't fit, I'll look for another one."

Finn took the shorts from the dark haired girl and frowned slightly. '_I guess I really don't have any other choices besides to sleep naked…'_ The ice mage shrugged his shoulders and slipped the shorts on. He pulled the fabric all the way up to his waist, his eyes widening slightly as he looked down at them. "Huh…"

Lily slipped into a pair of underwear and tank top while Finn slipped into the shorts. "Do they fit ok?"

Finn turned his lower half slightly to glance over his shoulder. "Surprisingly… yeah… I mean… a bit tight at the waist and thighs, but… surprisingly roomy."

Lily smirked as she went to her bed, pulling back the blanket and sliding into her side. "Well then I guess that's a good thing… but also kinda of weird… the fact that you can fit into my shorts is a little—"

Finn moved into the other side of her bed, cutting off the girl quickly. "Shut up! And don't say a word about this to anyone else!"

The script mage grinned as she moved close to the ice mage. "I don't know… I think Leo would get a kick out of this. Maybe I should tell him tomorrow…"

Finn wrapped his arm around the girls' waist. "I could just go home you know…"

Lily's hand went straight to Finn's arm, gripping it tightly. "Ok, ok… I'm only joking. I won't say a word to anyone." She blushed as she felt Finn pull her body in closer to his. Lily breathed in his scent again as she nuzzled her face into his chest. She was tired, not only physically, but mentally. Today was full of excitement and energy and pent up emotions finally able to be released. She was exhausted and she could tell, so was he. Their long talk in the park tired out the girl as well. The rain didn't seem to help them both at all. She smiled as she thought to herself. _'I can't complain that it rained though. If it hadn't… I wouldn't be able to hold Finn like this right now. And right now… this just feels right.'_

* * *

Leo checked his phone for the third time since the show had ended, checking to see if Finn had responded to his text from earlier. He let out a breath as he put his phone back into his pocket. He put both if his hands behind his head as he walked along side Rain. "Sure was nice of Finn to leave us with no car." The boy began to pout as he thought to himself. Rain had remained quiet as she walked, smiling as she could feel the left over energy from the rain. Olive-green eyes looked straight ahead as Leo spoke after a few minutes of silence. "So do you think they hooked up finally? Finn and Lily?"

The ice mage kept her hands behind her back, her fingers intertwined together. "I hope so. It's about time those two idiots talked things out and hooked up. After all those years of hearing about how chicken my brother was about asking Lily out, and now that he has a chance and a set, he better have done something tonight."

Leo's eyebrows raised slightly. "Ha… yeah. No kidding. I mean, I haven't heard back from him so I guess things went well. And I agree with you, it's about time. I was on the other end of that crying train. So many days of moping and heavy sighing from him. Lily this, lily that—" Olive-green eyes went wide as he felt Rain wrap her arms around his neck suddenly. "Wha— Rain?!"

"Thank you for that." She said with a kiss to the boys cheeks.

Leo blushed slightly as he continued walking with Rain's arms around him. "What are you thanking me for exactly?"

Rain smiled as she pulled on the boy lightly, getting him to stop walking for a moment. She looked up at him as she spoke, her hands moving down to his arms. "For keeping your promise to me. For watching over my brother while I was gone. It meant so much to me that you were there for him."

Leo shifted his gaze away. "Yeah well… I am his best friend after all. It was my duty as a best friend to watch over him… but…" Leo grinned as he looked back to Rain. "I was totally willing to watch over him like a hawk for you! I mean, not that I didn't before, but you know… more so?"

Rain giggled as she turned slightly and started walking down the path once more, her hand running down Leo's arm to hold his hand. "That is why you are so awesome, Leo! You would go above and beyond for Finn… and for me."

Leo smiled softly as he gripped her hand lightly. "No… you're the awesome one. You've been through so much over the years and yet… you still are able to smile and move forward. You are so strong and intelligent… I really can't compare to you on the awesomeness scale." He said with a laugh.

Rain nudged Leo in the side lightly. "Don't sell yourself so short. You are just as awesome. And before you try to disagree with me, just think about it. I never thought my life would end up this way. End up with my parents back together… Finn with Lily… and… me with you. If you had asked me if I thought I would end up this happy all those years ago, I would have told you that it wouldn't have been possible or even imaginable. You have made part of my life happy again, and it takes a pretty awesome person to be able to do that."

Leo thought about what Rain had just said to him and smiled. "Hm. Alright, fine. I'll take some credit. Not all of it, but some."

The ice mage held onto Leo's arm a little tighter as they walked. "Everything is turning out how it should have been."

Leo rested his head against Rain's. "And how does it feel?"

Rain closed her eyes lightly, letting Leo lead her on the path as they walked. "It's perfect."

* * *

A few months later…

Rain knocked on the door to her mother's room softly. "Mom? Can I come in?" Juvia's soft voice was heard from the other side.

"Yes, come on in Rain. I just finished putting my dress on."

The ice mage opened the door slowly, her eyes widening as she gasped. "Mom! You look so pretty!"

Juvia smiled brightly as she turned her body from side to side, checking out the whole dress. "It is lovely isn't it?"

Rain made her way to her mother quickly, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "I'm so excited for you! Are you nervous?!"

Juvia ran a hand over Rain's blue hair. "I'm actually not nervous at all. But I'm sure your father might be. He was so nervous the first time we got married."

Rain giggled. "Yeah right. Dad nervous?! He has nerves of steel!"

Juvia tilted her head slightly. "Not when it comes to this, dear. Your father is a sensitive man, as much as he likes to play if off like he isn't. I can remember the first time we got married, the guys told me that your father was pacing back and forth nonstop until it was time to go to the alter. Even then I could tell he was shaking in his shoes when I walked down the aisle."

Rain went to the chair nearby, sitting down as she continued to talk to her mother. "So, wait… are you saying dad was getting cold feet?"

Juvia giggled and sat down in the chair beside her daughter. "No, no. He was just worried that I was going to change my mind. Being their manager for so long and seeing how they were with the fans at times, made him think that I wasn't going to be interested in him by the time we got down to the alter. I told him before that I wasn't going anywhere because we were about to start our family. We had just found out that I was pregnant with Finn and unlike the others, he basically just told me that we should just get married. At the time, I thought it was just because it was the fact that I was pregnant, but when I saw him look at me… I knew that he cared deeply for me. And it's true, he lost his way for a while… but he's found himself and he got us all back."

Rain smiled as she reached out to her mother's hand, rubbing it lightly. "Yeah. It's really nice to be back here." Rain held up a finger towards her mother with her other hand. "You promise not to move away again and take me with you?"

"Sweetie… I don't think I could take you away from this place if I tried. You have too much here that keeps you happy, I wouldn't be a good mother if I took you away from all of it. Besides, I don't think your father and I will be splitting up again. Bad things tend to happen to both of us if we do!" Juvia replied with a laugh. Her daughter joined in on the laughter, knowing full well that her mother was right. Nothing could take her away from what she had here. Not to mention, everything they went through with Bora.

A knock on the door interrupted the mother and daughters' laughter. The two looked to the door as it began to open. Levy, Lucy, Lily, and Leviana entered the room, all with smiles on their faces. They all gasped at the water mage in her white gown. Lucy was the first one to get to Juvia, hugging her tightly. "You are absolutely stunning Juvia!"

"Thank you so much Lucy." The water mage said as she hugged the blonde back. She hugged the rest of the girls who had entered and stood back for a minute, taking in everything surrounding her. "I almost can't believe this is happening. The way things were going…"

Rain put a hand up to her mothers' arm, a smile over her face as she spoke. "Things are better now. And it's best not to think about the past, today, or ever again for that matter."

Juvia smiled as she ran her hand over her daughters blue hair. "I know. You're right."

Rain turned her attention to Lily. "Did you guys bring everything?"

Lily smiled as she held up a small bag. "Sure did!" The dark haired girl went over to the small table in the room, setting the bag down onto it. She opened it up and started pulling out the items inside. "Something blue…" Lily took out a navy blue garter, setting it down on the table. "Something new…" The girl pulled out a silver bracelet, elegantly decorated with jewels. "Something old…" Lily pulled out carefully, Juvia's veil from the first time she was married, setting it down gently. "And, of course, something borrowed!" Old pearls appeared in Lily's hand, now resting by the other three items from the bag.

Juvia looked over everything everyone had brought for her. Her solid blue eyes began to swell with tears as she brought a hand up to her lips. Her free hand ran over the veil she wore all those years ago. "I thought… I thought I lost this…"

"Rain actually found it and had it cleaned up for the big day." Levy said cheerfully.

"Lily got the garter, Levy pitched in for the bracelet, and those pearls used to be my mom's." Lucy said with a smile.

"We all wanted you to have some form of luck for today." Rain said as she put her hands behind her back, watching intently as her mother ran her fingers delicately over each item.

The water mage turned around to her friends and daughter. "You all are so amazing… thank you so much." Juvia held out her arms, inviting everyone to her for an embrace. She held everyone in the hug closely, her small tears escaping her eyes.

A few minutes later, a soft sigh and sniffles could be heard from behind the girls. Lily was first to spot Leo holding everyone tight as well. Her eyebrows crossed as she took back her arms, grabbing Leo quickly. "What do you think you're doing in here Leo?!"

Leo stumbled backwards as Lily pulled him to the door. "H-hey! I just want to be part of the group hug too!"

"This is for girls only! Go back to the boy's side!" Lily said as she tossed Leo out on the other side of the door. She started to close it when the blonde haired boy pushed his body against it, trying to keep it open.

"Wait! Hey! Come on! I just want to see Rain and the lovely bride all dressed up!" Leo said quickly.

Lily pushed back with equal force. "You can see them when we all come out in a bit! For now, why don't you make yourself useful and go check on the groom and the other guys!"

"But they aren't that fun to look at! A bunch of guys in suits is boring!" Leo said with a pout.

Rain chimed in from behind Lily. "Leo, can you go check on my dad and my brother for me? It would mean a lot to me." She said as she smiled.

Leo tried to look past Lily, his voice rising in excitement. "Ok! Yeah! I'll go do that for you! Don't worry! I won't fail you Rain!"

As the blonde haired boy moved away from the door, Lily shut it quickly and locked it, letting out a sigh of relief. "Good thinking there Rain. I know I could probably could have held him off at the door, but man he was trying pretty hard to get back in here."

Rain giggled. "Well it wasn't all just a trick. I really do want him to go check on my brother and father. From what my mom told me, my dad should be super nervous at this point!"

Lily waved a hand, dismissing Rains' statement. "Yeah right. This is your dad we are talking about. Nothing can shake his nerves."

* * *

Grays' hands shook uncontrollably as he fiddled with his tie. "God damn it… I'm so nervous right now."

Finn half smiled as he walked over to his dad, taking his tie into his own hands to tie it for him. "Well… it's an important moment for you and mom. Not to mention it's been a long time since you two did anything like this. Did you guys even celebrate the years you were together before?"

Gray's dark eyes shifted away from Finn, guilt coming over him. "No… but I'm hoping this time around I can fix that."

Finn finished with Grays tie and stood back. "I'm sure you will. And I don't think you should be that nervous, you've done this before."

The older ice mage adjusted his suit over his torso, looking himself over in the tall mirror. "I know I shouldn't be, but one day you'll understand how nerve-racking a wedding is." Grays eyes slowly glanced down as a smile curled his lips. "Waiting with anticipation at the alter for your shimmering bride walk down the aisle to you, a smile and soft blush over her cheeks as she looks at you with pride and joy. The way her hair is curled around to one side and simply… just looking at her beauty in that dress… it's enough to make you melt into a giant puddle on the spot." Gray raised his brows as he tilted his head slightly. "Of course… there is always the doubt that likes to set in before everything. Is she going to leave you? Are you sure you're doing the right thing? How long is this going to last? Is she truly happy with you?" His smile formed back over his lips as his eyes softened. "But like I said… when you see her walking to you, with over whelming beauty, all that doubt and scared nerves just vanish." Dark eyes looked up to his son who was looking at his father with a questionable look on his face.

"And you say that you're nervous? After all of that?" Finn asked with a smile.

Gray moved closer to his son to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Look kid, one day, when you get married, you're going to experience the exact same thing. It happens to every man who does this."

Leo walked into the room nodding his head with his arms crossed over his chest. "Mhm. Mhm. I would so be nervous if I were the two of you. Those ladies over there, wooo! They are looking _goooood."_

Both of the ice mages turned to look at Leo. Finn raised a brow as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "And how exactly would you know how the girls look right now?"

Leo smiled as he put his hands on his hips. "I went over to check on them. And I gotta say…" Olive-green eyes widened as he looked at the ice mages staring him down, silently warning him to speak his next words carefully. "Uh… they… all look very pretty?"

"And why wouldn't they?!" Gajeel said with a smirk as he entered the room with Loke and Gaje. The iron dragon slayer was showing off his infamous toothy grin as he spoke. "They are our women after all."

Loke let out a sigh as he thought to himself. "Man… I can still remember seeing Lucy in her wedding dress…"

Gajeel caught Loke off guard as he grabbed him up into a headlock, letting out a loud echoing laugh. "I think we all remember what our wives looked like in their wedding dress, carrot top! But you're thinkin' bout the wrong person right now! It's rain woman's day!"

Loke gripped the dragon slayers arms, attempting to free himself from his tight grip. "Do you _always_ have to do this?!"

Leo walked over to Gaje and pointed a finger to the dark haired boy. "Hey! Gaje! Looking good my man! And look at ya, not a book in sight!"

Gaje stared at Leo for a moment. "Well… I did have a book, but seeing how this is a special occasion, an escape didn't seem necessary."

Finn looked to the clock on the wall. "Well… its getting pretty close to that time."

Gray glanced over at the clock as well, his nerves starting to rattle once more. "Oh… really… wow…"

Finn put a hand to his father's shoulder. "You'll be fine. Come on. Everyone is waiting." The young ice mage turned to head for the door when Gray stopped him. Finn's eyes went wide as the ice mage pulled his son in for a hug.

"Thank you Finn. I'm really glad that you are here with me this time around. I… I don't know how else I'd be able to get through this."

Finn's expression softened as he wrapped his arms around his father. "Dad… you don't—"

"Yes I do." Grays grip got tighter as he spoke. "You, your sister, your mother… you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I just… I just wanted to thank you for being here."

Finn chuckled slightly as he patted his father's back lightly. "Alright, alright… I get it. I love you too. But I gotta go get mom now, and you've gotta go get to the alter. Its time you guys did this."

Gray loosened his grip and stepped back to look over his son. He smiled and shook his head. "Yes. You're right. Sorry I just got carried away for a moment there."

"It's alright. We're Fullbuster men, remember? We usually tend to get carried away once in a while." The young ice mage said back as he let go of Gray, waiting a minute before walking out of the door.

The ice mage turned to his friends, letting out a sigh as he once again adjusted his jacket. "You guys ready?"

Loke smirked as he raised a brow. "Are you?"

Gray grinned right back. "Yeah. I think I am."

* * *

Finn smiled as he watched his mother and sister walk down the stairs. They both looked absolutely stunning in their dresses. He felt overjoyed and filled to the brim with excitement for his parents. He never knew how the first wedding went for them, so this was a big deal for him as well. He walked to the end of the stairs and greeted his sister with a light kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

Rain smiled. "Yeah well, I'm not as beautiful as the woman behind me."

Finn shoved his sister lightly, making a face and dismissing her comment. His solid blue eyes met with his mothers' as she came down a couple of steps behind Rain. He was in awe as he looked at her in her gown. "Wow…" He said under his breath. The ice mage held out his hand to his mother, who took it as she reached the last step on the stairs. "Beautiful."

Juvia raised her brows as she looked over her son. "And very handsome."

Finn grinned as he put a hand over his mothers' arm that wrapped around his. "I think you should save that line for dad."

"And how is your father doing?" Juvia asked softly as they followed Rain to the wooden doors leading to the long aisle they had to walk down.

The ice mage let out a laugh. "He's nervous."

Juvia giggled. "I knew it. Just like last time." She smiled as she thought about how he looked last time as she walked down the aisle. When she first entered, he looked as though he was shaking in his shoes, not wanting to look at anything else but the ground. She noticed Loke nudge him as she made her way down the velvet carpet, getting closer. When their eyes met, all nerves went out the door. All they could see was each other. But now it was time to put the past behind them and not allow themselves to dwell on events that had happened. Terrifying, harmful, and dreadful events that almost cost them both and everyone around them. No, this time was going to be different. Neither one was going to let the other fall. They were going to help each other like they should have. Support each other through thick and thin. It was a silent promise that they had made without the other one knowing. Juvia smiled as she looked straight ahead as the doors began to open, eyeing everyone turn around to look at her as she walked down the aisle with her son. '_Now is the time we get to say it out loud. Our promise to each other. Forever… until the day we die…'_ Solid blue eyes locked onto dark ones. They both smiled as they only saw each other in the large room full of friends and family. '_We will love each other. Never letting either one forget the fight it took to get to where we are.'_

Finn stopped just a few feet away from his father to kiss his mother and hand her off to Gray, taking his side as the best man across from his sister. He glanced around to everyone around them who came out to support his parents once more. He was glad to see some familiar faces who had known his parents for many years now. The ice mage turned his attention back to his parents who stood side by side. Finn smiled as he listened to the minister speak. He was always one to believe in marriage and understood what it meant. When he was younger, he never really gave it much thought. But standing behind his father and watching him speak his vows to his mother stirred something in the young ice mage. A new feeling that he had not experienced until now.

He wanted this. He wanted to take someone's hand, to stand next to them at the alter and vow to stay by their side until the bitter end. To love and to hold someone dear to his heart. To share the good times and the bad. Someone who he can talk and cry to. Someone… who is willing to start a new generation with him. A family of their own.

Finn glanced down as he smiled, his thoughts over taking his mind. '_A family all my own…' _The ice mages' solid blue eyes looked back up to the seats behind him, catching hazel eyes staring right back. Lily was watching him with a smile over her face. She looked so happy for his parents, and part of the young mage thought that maybe, just maybe, she was thinking the same thing as he was at that moment. _'I think I'd like to have that one day. Not now… but one day… when we both are ready… I'll ask that girl to marry me and if she's willing… we could make a family all our own.'_

Lily sighed softly after Finn had turned his head back around to watch his parents exchange their rings. The exceed in her lap could feel her grip tighten slightly with the sigh. He grinned and raised a brow at the girl. "Having thoughts of someone are we?"

Lily looked down and blushed slightly with an awkward smile. "Sorry… being here and watching them get remarried… makes me think of my future with Finn."

"Oh? Did he ask you for your hand yet?" Pantherlily asked quietly, thankful Gajeel wasn't in earshot.

Lily shook her head as she looked back up. "No… but I'd like to think that one day he will. And when he does…" Lily could feel her heart skip a beat as Finn stole another glance at her. "It'll be us saying our vows to each other up there. And who knows… maybe we'll have a kid or two."

Pantherlily looked up at the script mage with worry. "One of you was enough when you were younger, I don't know if I could handle two!"

Lily looked down and ruffled the exceeds head. "You'd be fine. Besides, we have a long time before that happens. And I highly doubt I'd have more than one kid. I've heard too many stories from my parents about me and my siblings. So I think one would be enough for the both of us."

Pantherlily grinned as he looked back to Gray and Juvia as they kissed. The people around them clapped and cheered for them both. As Lily clapped, her mind wandered. _'What would happen if Finn and I had a child? Wonder if it'll be like him or me… oh god… please let it be like him! I don't think I could handle a mini me running around the house!'_ Lily giggled to herself, causing the exceed to look up at her once more.

"What's so funny?"

Lily shook her head. "Nothing. Just my mind thinking about the future is all."

* * *

Finn smiled at his family and friends as they all talked among themselves at the tables, his father and mother making their way around to see everyone. He turned to Lily who was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps and white flowers stitched around her waist. The fabric went down to her knees and loosely hung around her legs. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with mini white lilies circling around the side of her head, going all the way back to her ponytail. "You ready to do this?" He asked as he picked up his guitar.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let me just go round up the guys and I'll meet you up on stage." The script mage planted a soft kiss on the ice mages cheek before leaving his side to find her band mates.

Finn made his way up on stage with his guitar in hand. He set it down up against a chair he was going to be performing on. Not too many people seemed to notice him adjust the microphone until the loud echo filled the room from the large speakers. The ice mage gritted his teeth as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Sorry about that." He said into the microphone. "Well, everyone, first off I would like to thank each and every one of you who have come here today. I know my parents greatly appreciate it, as do I. It's really good to see so many friendly faces here to support them. I think I can speak for all of us when I say we wish them well for the rest of their lives."

Everyone at the tables raised a glass to Gray and Juvia, some cheered, and others clapped. Gray and Juvia smiled and held up their glasses to their son, urging him to continue. "And as many of you know, the groom and bride have yet to have their first dance, so…" Finn sat down on the chair as Lily walked up behind him with the band, all of them taking their places on stage. The ice mage picked up his guitar and rested it on his leg as he looked to his parents. "Mom, Dad… if you two could make your way to the dance floor… Lily and I have prepared a special song for you both today. And everyone, please feel free to join in at any time."

Finn waited until his parents had made their way from the table to the center of the floor, waiting patiently for the band to start up. They gazed into each others eyes, smiling at one another as they held each other close. Finn smiled as he looked to Lily who was sitting in the chair beside him, her mic already in her hands. She gave him a nod, assuring him that everyone was ready to start playing. The ice mage turned back to his parents. "Here's to you both."

Finn's hand started to strum his guitar gently, setting the count for everyone else. The ice mage opened his mouth just before the 8th beat, starting the song off with its first set of lyrics

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you._

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean,_

_Under the open sky, _

Finn turned to look towards Lily, signaling her to start her part of the song after his next verse.

_Oh my, baby I'm trying._

Lily was ready with the mic close to her lips, her voice echoing softly through the speakers.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams._

_I feel your whisper across the sea._

The script mage put a hand over her chest, closing her eyes softly as she sang.

_I keep you with me in my heart._

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

Lily opened her eyes and looked out to Gray and Juvia as they danced together. Finn did the same as he continued to play his guitar. The band behind them started up as the two musicians began to sing in unison.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Lily started to sing the next verse seconds before Finn joined in with her, both singing every other verse together before going back to echoing each other.

_They don't know how long it takes,_

_Waiting for a love like this._

_Every time we say goodbye,_

_I wish we had one more kiss._

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will._

Finn and Lily looked back to each other as they sang, smiles across each of their lips.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

Juvia ran one of her hands up through Gray's dark hair, her solid blue eyes getting lost in his. "Your son really is something, isn't he? Writing a song just for us to dance to and then perform it at our reception?"

Gray laughed lightly as he turned the water mage slowly. "You know he's your son too. He gets his smarts from you, remember?"

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Oh Gray…"

The older ice mage looked up to the stage with a smile. "You know… if those two ever wanted to get together and perform for a major music company, they could really go far. Maybe even farther than we ever could. They both sound amazing together. Hell! I didn't even know Finn could sing that well. All I knew was that he really enjoyed playing the acoustic."

Juvia watched as her son performed with such passion next to Lily. "She really brings it out in him, doesn't she?"

"That's why I'm sayin' those two could go far if they found the right person to get them off the ground in a musical career. Hell, Lily could even have her band go with them."

Solid blue eyes went back to the man holding her close as they danced. "We can bring the idea up to them later, darling. For now, let us just enjoy their song they have come up for us."

_Lucky we're in love in every way,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,_

_Lucky to be coming home someday._

Finn watched as the others who had come to the reception started to stand and come to the dance floor to join his parents. Solid blue eyes landed on a blonde haired boy heading to a table where his sister sat, a hearty grin over his lips. Finn watched as Leo bowed at the waist to Rain, extending a hand to her. The ice mage smiled back sweetly and took Leo's hand into her own.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea,_

_To an island where we'll meet._

_You'll hear the music fill the air,_

As she stood, Leo brought the hand that was behind his back in front of him, revealing a small flower from one of the center pieces at the table. She blushed slightly as he put it to her hair, tucking the stem away behind her ear before pulling her lightly to the dance floor. Finn shook his head lightly as he sang the next verse, thinking of how perfect Leo's timing was.

_I'll put a flower in your hair._

It was Lily's turn to sing as she watched everyone move out from their seats and before her below, dancing merrily. She almost wished that she was part of this dance with Finn holding her close just as Gray and Juvia were.

_Though the breezes through the trees,_

_Move so pretty you're all I see._

_As the world keeps spinning round,_

_You hold me right here right now._

The two mages performing on stage once again started to sing in unison, and as they finished singing the last few lyrics, their eyes were locked onto each other.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,_

_Lucky to be coming home someday._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh._

The two kept their longing gaze on each other as everyone else around them stopped dancing and clapped at them and their beautiful song. Finn was first to break away, setting down his guitar as he stood to speak into the mic. "Thank you, thank you. I'm going to let the band take over now, give you guys something else to dance to." The ice mage turned around and saw that Lily was already standing. He went to her and leaned in close, whispering to her. "Let me just go congratulate my parents and we can get out of here."

Lily glanced out to the party. "Are you sure? I don't mind staying a bit longer."

Finn chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I'm sure. We haven't had a moment's peace all day. I think it'd be nice if we just got away from everyone for a while."

Lily smiled as she kissed the ice mages cheek. "Ok. I'll be waiting by the door for you."

Finn stepped down from the stage and went right to his parents. They both saw him coming and met him half way. Juvia was first to speak. "Finn, that was a beautiful song, thank you so much for playing it for us. You two really work well together."

"Yeah Finn. Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Gray said with a smirk.

Finn blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well… I don't like to really sing in front of people that often like Lily does, unless it was something important like this. Today was all about you two so I really wanted to make it feel special for you both."

Rain came up beside her parents and chimed in. "And I think you did just that Finn. Good job."

Finn was about to respond but stopped when he saw Leo coming at him with arms open wide. The blonde haired boy wrapped his arms around Finns waist and lifted him off of the ground. "Finn! You were incredible! And who knew the dragon—er… Lily, had such a softer singing side!"

"Why wouldn't she be able to sing a song like that?! She's very talented." Rain said suddenly. The girl put her hands to her hips as she raised a brow. "Are you just saying that because you are jealous?"

Leo set down Finn and went back over to Rain. "No! I mean… yeah maybe I am a little jealous that she can sing, but at least I'm a better dancer than her!"

The ice mage rolled his eyes before looking at his parents. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and I also just wanted to congratulate you guys again." Gray and Juvia both thanked Finn. "Oh and I'll make sure not to come home tonight. I'll stay with Lily and I'm sure Rain won't mind staying with Leo so I'll see you guys in the morning!"

Gray held up his hand as Finn turned around and started walking away. "Hey, wait! You don't have to do that Finn! We're not—"

Finn called back as he headed for the door. "Have fun you two!"

Gray sighed as he pulled back his hand. "That kid…"

Juvia put a hand to Grays shoulder. "He means well. Besides, it'll be nice if it was just us in the house tonight."

Gray raised a brow at the water mage. "So… are you saying there is a possibility of…?" Juvia didn't say a word, instead, she simply smirked and pulled Gray back towards the center of the floor for anther dance.

Finn saw Lily exactly where she said she was going to be. He quickly made his way to her and grinned as he took her by her hand lightly, pulling her along outside away from everyone at the party. Finn stopped just outside where no one else was, turning around to face the script mage. "Now then… I believe we have yet to have a dance together."

Lily brought her hands up to Finn's neck, her hazel eyes looking into his. "But we don't have any music out here. How are we going to dance without music?"

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying her lightly from side to side. He pressed his head against hers lightly, his solid blue eyes looking right into hers as he began to sing softly.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it,_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,_

_I fell right through the cracks,_

_Now I'm trying to get back._

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest,_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

_But I… won't… hesitate… no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours._

Lily giggled as she listened to him sing to her. "I haven't heard that song from you in a long time. I really like that one."

Finn grinned. "Yeah… I've been trying to finish that one for a while now but still nothing."

Lily moved her head back slightly. "Well… you know… if you need any inspiration… I could always help you."

The ice mage spun the dark haired girl around in a circle, his free hand moving back to her waist as he pulled her back in. "I know. And that's how I'd like for it to be for a very long time. You and me."

Lily's eyes narrowed slightly as she smiled. "You aren't asking me to marry you right now are you?"

Finn chuckled. "No, I'm not. When I ask you, it'll be a complete surprise and much more romantic."

Lily's brows raised. "So you are going to ask me eventually?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Finn asked.

Lily thought for a moment, her hazel eyes glancing away. "I want…" Her eyes came back to solid blue. "The truth."

Finn smiled and leaned in closer to kiss the girls warm lips. After the break, Finn spoke. "I will ask you for your hand one day… I want to be with you, and only you Lil. After seeing my parents today, and how happy they looked, made me think that I wanted the same thing one day."

Lily blushed as she shifted her eyes between Finns for a minute. "Well… lucky for you… I think I want the same thing. One day."

The ice mage smiled as he kissed the script mage once more. His hand came up to her cheek, angling her head slightly to deepen his kiss. Hearing her say that she wanted the same thing made his heart race. This was more than he could ever ask for. A family back together, and the girl who he had fallen for all those years ago was finally his. Everyone was finally happy and together. Yes, this is all he could ask for. It's all he ever wanted and he couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

**AN: yay for happy endings :) also…. I don't want to get anyones hopes up…. Buuuuuuut…. I miiiiiiight write a prequel to this trilogy…maybe….. lol we'll see. Im going to be working more on Centaur Paradise now that this story is done along with working on the bonus chapters so we shall see what I feel like doing in the end. **

**Depressica: now this is the end of the story lol not including the bonus chapters **** which I hope you will read. I really tried to keep bora on the creepy side the whole time I was writing him. Im honestly glad I chose him and not Lyon as the other guy XD im so happy to hear that you enjoyed reading this story. I hope you check out my other ones and hopefully the new ones that I will be posting eventually! I have some ideas for stories but didn't get too crazy with them yet since I was working on this one already lol**

**Takiarika: I try to respond to everyone, no matter what the review is. ^^ I feel more connected to you guys and I feel like it shows my appreciation for your reviews! (MsKtk replies to reviews too if you ever r&amp;r her stories **** ) hahaha yes, I know that some authors don't like to be told to update soon, but you actually were the one kick in the ass that I told myself, alright… quit slackin off and finish the damn thing! I personally wanted to finish it, and I wanted to get it done for you guys because I feel like this is a pretty good chapter to end on so I can move on to the bonus chapters and other stories I want to write. So please don't ever feel like I hate being told to update soon, because 99% of the time it gets me motivated to write and bust out chapters sooner! :) you all have been so amazing with your reviews and I honestly, I cant, I will say this a million times over and over, I cannot express how awesome you all are for leaving reviews. It means so much to me and to other writers out there to know that we are doing some good by writing. And it also feels awesome! I get so excited when an email pops up and is all like hey! Look! You got a review and I just gasp and have to drop whatever it is im doing and read what it says (even if it's a "bad" review) lol people at work will look at me in the wee hours of the morning and go, did you finish graining the horses? And my response is, hold on! I got a review! I have to read it! lol anywhos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you read the bonus ones! They're gonna be great :) **

**Luna 123456: Thank you so much! Im glad you like this story! **


	43. Bonus Chapter 1 Part 1

**Bonus Chapter- Part 1**

**AN: OK so, here is the first part of the first bonus chapter! Yay! :D sorry it took me so long to get it done, most of it was done, but then I got stuck on parts and then I ended up deleting some of it caz I didn't like where it was going. So anywhos, I decided to make this bonus "chapter" into two parts. And forewarning, I did not mention certain things about this new character for a reason, so before you ask, things will be explained in the next chapter. :) **

**I'm thinking about making the bonus chapters have 1-2 parts, depending on how much I end up writing in each one. So for now, please enjoy this little tid-bit!**

**I will mention this, for the new characters in this chapter, I named them after two characters in the show, Tokyo Ghoul because I love them so much lol **

**Replies at bottom!**

* * *

"_Hinami… Hinami…."_

Hinami stared longingly at Gaje from across the room, his nose in one of his books, his eyes barely shifting as he read its inked pages. The young girl put her chin in the palm of her hands, letting out a soft and unknowing sigh as her friend tried to get her attention.

"Hinami!"

Big lavender eyes opened wide as her head snapped back to her friend quickly, her hands moving straight down to the book in front of her. "Wha?! I'm listening!"

Yuriko stuck out her bottom lip in a pout as she narrowed her eyes. "Yeah right… you're so focused on that guy over there."

Hinami's cheeks blushed instantly, turning her fair skin a bright red color. Her short silver hair came down over her face to shade her reddened cheeks. "N-no I'm not! I was listening to you…"

Yuriko rolled her eyes as she picked up her own book. "Why are you even into that nerd anyway? All he ever does is read. He doesn't speak to anyone or do anything else but read his books. Sounds like a pretty boring lifestyle to me."

Hinami glanced over to Gaje once more. The young girl couldn't help herself. For the past two years now, she had tried to manage the nerve to talk to him, but failed miserably. She knew who he was, what he was like, what he liked to do, and even what kind of books he liked to read constantly. She had been watching him silently for so long, she picked up on a lot of what made Gaje up as a person. She knew he was smart and was practicing solid script magic, but nothing ever seemed to interest him more than a good book. He kept to himself and only answered questions in class when needed. He always worked alone on projects, even when he was paired up with someone, he would just end up doing the whole thing himself.

She often felt sorry for him. She didn't think he had any friends to speak of and noticed that he was sometimes bothered by other boys in their class. Mostly it was just them poking fun of him for being such a bookworm, but he would simply ignore them and continue reading. The silver haired girl looked back to her friend across from her, her blush on her cheeks growing. "I don't think it's a boring lifestyle… some people just choose to live the quiet life."

Yuriko closed her book and sighed. "Must be why your only friend is me. You like to live the quiet life too."

Hinami's blush faded quickly, as her eyes grew sad, casting down. "It's not like that… I just—"

Yuriko waved her hand, stopping her friend from finishing her sentence. "Yeah, yeah… I know. I'm just messing with you Hinami. Don't be so sad. Anyway, we still on for this weekend's study session? The finals coming up are going to be pretty rough and I could use all the help I can get."

Hinami nodded her head slowly. "Yeah." She fell silent once more as she stared at the open book in front of her.

Yuriko shoved her own book into her backpack, rolling her eyes slightly. "Come on, Hinami! Cheer up already! I was only kidding."

Lavender eyes looked up and closed happily, a smile curling over the girls lips. "I know! And I'll be fine! I'll see you later Yuriko!" Hinami waved her hand as her friend smiled and waved back, leaving the classroom quickly. She let out a soft sigh once more as she closed her book, her other hand reaching down for her bag. Her eyes shot back to Gaje as soon as she heard a few of the classroom boys going up to him, laughing and joking amongst themselves. She stopped all of her movements, watching them carefully.

The ring leader of the boys smirked as he stepped towards Gaje. His body bent at his waist slightly as he began to speak. "Hey there Gaje! Whatcha doin'?" The script mage continued to read his book, ignoring the question he was just asked. The boy growled softly as he frowned. "Hey!" His hands came down onto Gajes' desk quickly and loudly. "I asked you what you are doing?! Ain't you gonna tell me?!"

Gaje finished the page he was reading before looking up slowly at the boy leaning on his desk beside him. "If your incompetent eyes can't tell you what I am doing, I suggest you find a doctor to get them checked out. It's fairly easy to tell what I am doing at this moment, rather, what I was just doing. Right now I am speaking to a simple minded fool who has nothing better to do than to bother me out of sheer boredom. Or perhaps you are trying to show off to your dull-witted friends behind you that in order to get your kicks off, you chose to bother someone who is doing nothing but minding their own business with a good book."

Hinami couldn't help but giggle as Gaje spoke back nonchalantly. He knew how to take care of himself in his own way and really didn't let anyone get to him. The boy looked at Gaje angrily, his hands forming into fists as he pulled them back to his sides, standing up straight. "You think you're so smart Redfox?! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

Gaje's eyes glanced back down to the book he was reading. "No. I am not trying to pick a fight. I am simply stating facts that I see in front of me. Or perhaps I am just guessing facts? Either way, it sounds like you are trying to start something out of pure boredom. Why don't you go use this energy to go study something? I know that you could use it. I however am passing all of my classes."

The ring leader was fuming. He couldn't believe that Gaje actually looked bored as he spoke back to him. Averting his gaze even! "You've made a huge mistake calling me stupid in front of my crew, Redfox!" The boy reached out quickly for Gaje's book, gripping one side of the hard cover. Lavender eyes went wide as she watched Gaje react like lightning. His hand was on the boys' wrist, gripping it tightly as his crimson eyes burned holes into the ring leader. She had never seem him have so much emotion in his face before. His angered expression sent chills down the girls' spine, as well as the other two boys standing by.

"Let go." Gaje said coolly.

The boy's eyebrows crossed as his other hand went right over Gaje's vice grip. "Hey! What gives?! Let go of my wrist Redfox!"

"Not until you let go of my book." The dark haired boy replied.

The boy scowled as Gaje held his wrist in place. "If you don't let go of my wrist, you'll regret it!" He let go of the script mages' hand and held up his own, his scowl turning into a smirk as his arm began to form spikes from his skin. "You know what I can do with these bad boys? I can really mess someone up."

Gaje stared at the boy and his arm for a long minute before holding up a finger into the air with his free hand. The boy watched him with confusion over his face, wondering why Gaje had just held up a single finger. The script mage scribbled something in the air quickly, the word "silent" forming after a few seconds. The boy's eyes went wide as he stared at the word coming at him. "What the he—" The boy's hand and arm went back to normal instantly as his words failed to form. His free hand went to his throat, gripping it lightly as he tried to speak again. Nothing. He narrowed his eyebrows as he pointed a finger to Gaje, mouthing the words, "What do you just do to me?!"

One of the boys from behind him held up his fists. "What the hell did you do to the boss?!"

Gaje kept his finger held up into the air. "I simply put a stop to his annoying voice. I told him to let go of my book, but that was to just shut him up. This is for not letting go." The dark haired script mage once more scribbled something into the air. The word "itch" appeared in front of the script mage. The two boys stepped back just before the word launched forward towards them all. Seconds later, the three of them started to scratch at their bodies as they itched all over uncontrollably. The classmate holding onto the book finally let its hard cover go, his hands moving to his own body to scratch the itch that wouldn't stop. The boy stepped back and glared at Gaje, mouthing the words, "You'll pay for this!" before he followed his friends out of the classroom.

The script mage sighed as he closed his eyes slowly. '_How annoying…'_

"That was pretty awesome what you did there." Gaje's eyes opened back up slowly, turning slightly to see Hinami standing beside him, a smile over her sweet face. "I didn't think anyone had the guts to go up against—"

Gaje closed his book and spoke, cutting off the silver haired girl. "He was just being annoying, I simply gave him a means to leave me alone."

Hinami blushed slightly as she looked away from the script mage. One of her hands came up and pulled back a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Yeah… right…" Her mind raced to come up with something else to talk about to the boy she had a crush on for so long. '_Damn it… this is the first time I finally managed enough courage to talk to him and all I could say was that?! I'm so pathetic! Just talk to him like he was Yuriko! It's easy to talk to her!'_ Lavender eyes went back to the boy, her mouth opening to speak. "Gaje, I—"

"Sorry. I have to get home." The script mage was already standing by the time Hinami had looked back to him, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and holding the book he was reading in his free hand. Hinami watched Gaje head for the door, with very little haste.

The girl reached out into the air, her mouth unable to produce words quick enough before Gaje disappeared out of the room. Hinami sighed as her arm fell down to her side. A minute later, the silver haired girl clenched her fist tightly. '_No! I can't just give up like this! I finally spoke some words to him, I have to just let him know how I feel about him! It won't hurt to try!_' Hinami's head hung down as she sighed. "Or it actually might hurt… seeing how he never really showed interest in girls before… what makes me think I have a chance? No! I'm going to do this! I have to!" Lavender eyes became determined as she rushed out the door to find the script mage. Relief came over her as she saw him halfway down the hall. She ran to his side, her voice sounding out of breath as she spoke. "Hey! Gaje!"

The script mage kept walking slowly, his crimson eyes focused on the path ahead of him. "Yeah?"

"Um… is… is it ok if I walk home with you?" Hinami asked softly, her cheeks turning red quickly.

"I usually take the bus home. With my sister." He replied.

"Oh, um… well then… do you have a minute before you have to get on the bus?" The girl bit her lip lightly. '_Please say yes… please say yes!'_

Crimson eyes glanced over to the blushing girl. He could tell she wanted to speak to him, even in the classroom. He really wished she would leave him alone. He found talking to people pointless and a waste of his time. Crimson eyes went back to looking straight ahead. "I have a few minutes."

Hinami's face lit up in excitement. "Really?! You do?! I mean, yeah, of course you do. You said you have a few minutes." The silver haired girl laughed nervously as she brought her hand to the side of her head. "I swear this head of mine would be lost if it wasn't attached."

"So what did you want to talk about?" The script mage asked quickly, wanting to get this talk over and done with as soon as possible.

Hinami looked down at her own hands that came to the front of her body, her cheeks instantly turning red. "Well, you see… I um… I… I was wondering… if… you were busy this weekend. Yuriko is coming over to my house for a study session… and I know you usually do things alone, and you probably don't need to study, but… if you wanted to… I could give you my address and you could come by… maybe…"

Gaje sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. "You're right. I do everything by myself and I don't need to study, so I'm going to have to pass on the offer."

The silver haired girl looked up quickly, her hand reaching out slightly. "I-I figured you would say that, and so... I… I was wondering if you could help us study!"

Gaje stopped walking, his crimson eyes opening up to look at the girl who had stopped next to him. "Look, no offense, but I don't do well in a crowd. You can ask anyone in my family. It's just not my thing. And besides, not to sound rude, but your friend is pretty loud, and I already have to deal with loud people as it is. Being alone gives me a break from those around me. I'm sure you two will be fine studying together."

Hinami's eyes grew sad, glancing down slightly. "Gaje…"

The script mage raised a brow slightly as he spoke. "Is there something else?"

'_I have to just say it!_' Lavender eyes shut tightly as Hinami's hands clenched together. '_Even if he rejects me… I have to just tell him how I feel! I can't go another day torturing myself and being too cowardly to say anything!_' The girl opened her mouth and spoke loudly. "Gaje, I like you!" She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. Her stomach flipped as she waited for his response. She bit her lip lightly after a few minutes of silence. Her eyes opened back up but stayed glancing down. "I've actually liked you for a while now… I just… haven't had enough courage to say anything until now."

"The correct phrase I believe people say is, I'm flattered… but unfortunately I don't feel the same way. I find romantic relationships… too complicated. And to be honest, I'm not interested in dating. Sorry." Gaje said with a straight face.

Hinami forced a smile over her lips as she looked up to the mage. She shook her head and waved a hand. "It's ok. I figured I'd just throw myself out there. Well, I guess I'll just… see you later."

Gaje watched as the girl walked past him, her head hanging down. A minute later after Hinami had disappeared around the corner, he could feel a smaller frame come up beside him and wrap an arm around his neck. "Geez Gaje. That was pretty harsh." Leviana said with a shake of her head.

"You know I don't have time to date." Gaje said as he started walking again.

Leviana rolled her eyes as she caught back up to her brother. "You didn't have to go and break that girl's heart like that! You could have at least gone out with her on one date!"

Gaje rolled his eyes slightly as he let out a sigh. "And what good would that have done? Lead her on, making her think that I have interest in her when all I would want to do while on that date is read my book? No thanks. I'd rather just tell people the truth, no point in beating around the bush."

Leviana put her hands on her hips, her voice angry at her older brother. "You sound like the biggest jerk on earth right now! Why can't you just step out of your comfort zone and give that pretty girl a chance?! She's pretty and seems pretty smart. And boy was her heart pounding when she was next to you… I think she really likes you Gaje."

"Just drop it, Leviana. Let's just go home." Gaje said as he brought one of his books up to his face, starting to read it as he walked.

The dragon slayer moaned loudly. "Fiiiinnee…" The blue haired girl continued to pout as she walked alongside her older brother, wanting to press the issue further, but knew now that he had a book in his hands, her words would fall on deaf ears.

* * *

**AN: and if you guys couldn't tell, THIS IS A GAJE BONUS CHAPTER! :D yaaaay! This takes place a while ago so this is basically what was going on with Gaje and Leviana during that time. (mostly Gaje) so I hope you guys like this so far, and I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon, but no promises lol I really am cooking on Centaur Paradise atm, and my brain is going crazy with so many ideas and then I keep getting distracted by everything, that, or I'm working my damn ass off at work…. So anywhos! Please be patient with me, like you guys are, and remember to keep a look out for the next bonus chapter :)**

**Takiarika: lol well I hope you enjoyed this first bonus part, the next one should be better! :D and as for Gajeel seeing Gaje with a girl, I'm going to keep that a secret and you'll just have to wait until the next part of the chapter to find out ;)**

**Lilia: yes I know, Gaje wasn't a super main character, but I hope this bonus chapter will make up for it. **

**Guest 1: thank you so much! And yes! Yes they are! I'm so happy I decided not to kill off Juvia caz the thought of that made me sad, and I think the divorce worked out way better in the end. And I know Gray doesn't show his feelings a lot in the manga or the show, so I thought it would be very important and different if he did in the story.**

**Guest 2: I'm not sure if I'm going to do a Gruvia wedding night just get. It's still up in the air in my head so if I don't end up doing it, I'm sorry :( **

**Depressica: yaaaay! I'm so glad you loved it! :) and omg yes… yes it was . I didn't expect it to be this long of a story but it was thought out sooo much more than the other two and things just kept getting added so yeah lol it was amazing and so much fun to write! That's why I wanted to do these bonus chapters because I am going to miss writing all of the OC's and basically this trilogy lol**

**Rab Shadow: of course! ^^ I love a happy ending. Haha and I do too laugh at the idea of a mini lily running around… give that girl a taste of her own medicine ;)**

**Nyma: Trust me, I was tearing up myself… through the whole thing! And even before! I just kept thinking… omg… this is it…. the last chapter… * sad/happy tears* and I'm so happy about this story and what I was able to do with it. I am going to miss writing these characters, but I hope to make more stories just as great as this one :)**


	44. Bonus Chapter 1 Part 2

**AN: Bonus chapter 1, part 2**

**Soooooo soooooo sooooo soooooo sorry for not posting this up sooner! I wanted to get this chapter done for Beautiful's anniversary, buuuut that obviously didn't happen. Lol but I got quite a few kicks in the rear from MsKtk and she has motivated me to finish this chapter! One more part for this bonus on the way! :)**

**Nyma: teehee! Yes! And I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! Ugh! I had been so lazy and slow about getting this chapter out :/ and yes, he does. He is very much like both of his parents and we shall see more of one of the sides in the next part of the chapter caz I ended up making this a 3 parter XD hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Depressica: aw, thanks! ^^ I wanted it to be less dramatic as the other chapters lol and no, we did not, so that's also quite fun. I already miss writing my OC's.**

* * *

Hinami cried softly as she sat in her dimly lit room on the floor, her hands gripping her silver hair tightly as she spoke to herself in a hushed tone. "Please… stop this… I don't want to transform again!" The pale girl could feel one of her arms starting the transformation of her cursed magic. Her eyes widened as she moved a hand to the front of her face, watching the pale color quickly turn to black. Sharp nails formed at her fingertips as the dark shade made its way up her forearm to her elbow. Her other hand came down and gripped her skin tightly but it would not stop the black color from crawling up halfway on the rest of her arm. "No! No! Please! Don't go any further!" Hinami could feel the growing power of the curse pulsing through her veins. "I don't want to transform!"

Watery lavender eyes turned to the wall nearby as a dark shadow formed over it, starting from the sitting girls' body. Hinami shook her head as she watched the shadow climb the wall, forming into a tall and slender figure. It was a menacing looking figure, yet it was nothing more than a shadow, revealing her true form of her cursed magic. It was tall and had long limbs as it appeared over her bedroom wall. Nothing really could be made out definitely besides the long pointy ears on top of the shadows head, a white toothy grin, and two ruby eyes glaring back at the scared girl sitting on the floor.

The silver haired girl turned her head away quickly. "Please just go away! Leave me alone!"

The shadow grinned, showing off its ivory teeth, its voice low as it spoke back to Hinami. "You know as well as I do, that I cannot just go away." The shadow turned its head away from the girl as it brought up a clawed hand close to its jackal like face, its grin still across its lips. "You always seem to forget that I am part of you."

Hinami quickly brought both of her hands over her ears as her lavender eyes shut tight. "How can I forget when you make me go through this every time I'm upset?!"

The shadow's ruby eye shifted back to the girl on the ground. "Why don't you just give in? Let me take over completely…" A chill ran up the girls' spine as she felt the shadow place its clawed hands over her shoulders, its muzzle moving in close to her ear as it whispered. "Then you won't have to worry about begin afraid, or alone. You would have so much more power at your fingertips…."

Hinami shook her head quickly. "I don't want this power! You're the reason why I can't make any friends!"

The grip on the silver haired girls shoulders eased as the dark figure stepped back and away from the girl. "Is it really my fault that you cannot control your emotions? You should have learned how to control them better so that your true form will not show and scare off everyone you meet." Lavender eyes opened wide as she felt a rush of air. She was now staring at the beast in front of her. Its red eyes were on fire as its lips curled up into a wide smile. "If you want… I can always go visit that boy… it would be easy for me to—"

"Leave Gaje alone! I knew what I was getting into when I told him that I liked him…" Hinami said quickly.

The dark shadow turned its canine head and peered into the girl with one ruby eye. "But he hurt you… and you know that deep down, you want to get revenge." The shadow waited a long minute before it began to laugh as it moved away from the girl. "Don't tell me you still have feelings for that sorry soul?"

Hinami looked away as she dropped her arms down at her sides. She couldn't hide anything from this creature. It was part of her and it knew everything she was feeling, everything she was thinking. "He doesn't deserve what you could do to him…"

The shadow moved quickly back into the girl, its claws digging into her shoulders as it pushed Hinami onto her back. Its muzzle moved in close to the girls face as it spoke in anger. "He deserves every ounce of suffering I could bring to him! You foolish girl! I can hear every thought you have, feel every heartbeat, and every hurtful thing that you have endured over the years." The shadow chuckled as it moved back some from the girl. "Don't you remember what happened to the last set of friends who found out what you really are? It's a wonder that Yuriko has stayed by your side for so long after finding out your little… secret…"

Hinami shook her head as she stared up at the dark figure. "I remember… every single day… that's why… I don't want you anymore! I don't want this magic! It's not even magic, it's a damned curse!"

A knock on the door caused Hinami to whip her head towards her bedroom door quickly. Her mother's warm voice could be heard behind it. "Hinami? Dinner is ready, dear."

Lavender eyes looked back to where the shadow once was, but saw nothing now. Hinami sat up slowly and brought a hand to her chest as she breathed in and out. She gasped and held her breath as she looked down at the arm that was starting to turn completely black a few minutes ago. It was pale once more. The silver haired girl let out the breath she held in. '_It's gone… for now…_' She thought to herself. Another knock on the door made Hinami turn her attention back to her mother on the other end.

"Hinami? Sweetie are you alright in there?" Her mother asked with concern.

"I'm… I'm fine, mom. And I'm not really hungry tonight. Sorry." Hinami said softly as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Are you sure you're alright? Did something happen at school again?" Her mother asked.

"I'm just… going to go to bed early tonight, ok? I said that I am fine." Hinami said as she looked back to the wall where the shadow once was. Her eyes began to water as she saw it there, glaring back at her with ruby red eyes and that toothy white grin. Hinami could feel her warm tears roll down her cheeks as she toned out her mother's concerned words that followed her own response. _'I know I won't ever be able to get rid of you….' _The silver haired girl turned her head to hide her face in her knees. She didn't want to see it anymore. She hated those ruby eyes and that scary grin that was always on that jackals face. '_I just wish… I knew how to control you….'_

* * *

Gaje sat down on the couch and quickly got into a comfortable position so he could read his book. The house had for once, calmed down enough he could venture out of his room to read in his favorite spot. His older sister and father constantly bickering and yelling at each other, made the dark haired mage stay to his room most of the time that he was home. He honestly had thought about going out to the book store his mother owned thousands of times, just so he could escape the chaos around his household. He just wanted to be alone and unbothered. But with his older sister in a constant state of hate and anger towards their father, and of course, Leviana constantly bugging him to spend time together, it was a wonder why he still managed to get anything done.

Crimson red eyes glided over the inked pages of his book, quickly getting lost in its words. Gaje often imagined himself elsewhere when he was reading his books. On the outside, he seemed quiet and reserved, but what few knew of the script mage, he longed for something new. Everything and everyone around him bored him. It was all the same. He wanted something in his life to give him some excitement, just as his books did. He yearned for something to come along and make him feel anything but boredom. Unfortunately, all he had were his books and his studies. Gaje enjoyed learning about lost magic's and hoped to one day learn some for himself and perhaps even enhance his solid script magic further.

Leviana scrambled down the stairs and was heading to the kitchen when her brothers scent caught her attention. The younger girl smiled and turned around on her heels in search of Gaje. Her hazel eyes found him quickly, sitting in his favorite spot on the couch. She giggled as she made her way over to him. Her hands clenched the back of the couch as she leaned forward slightly, kicking up one of her legs as she did. "Whatcha doin'?" Gaje ignored his sister as his eyes stayed on the pages. He knew eventually she would give up and leave him alone. Leviana stuck out her bottom lip in a pout as silence was his response. "Gaaaaajjeeeee!" She started in a whinny tone. "Why are you ignoring me?!"

"I'm trying to read." Gaje said quickly.

Leviana sighed as she folded her arms at her elbows, dipping her whole body down behind the couch. The girl quickly stood back up straight and jumped over the furniture. "But you're always reading. Why can't we go out and do something fun?"

"Reading is fun. You should give it a try." He said calmly as he turned his page.

The blue haired mage blew one of her long bangs out of her face and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not everyone can get lost in a book like you can…" Leviana tapped her finger on her arm impatiently as she looked towards her older brother. "Can't you just do something else that's fun for one night? Oh! I know!" She said with a smile as she quickly put one of her arms down at her side while the other came up and pointed a finger into the air. "Why don't we call up that one girl and go out to the movies? What was her name?" Leviana asked herself as she brought her finger to her chin. "I haven't seen her all week… or smelled her for that matter… wonder what happened to her?"

"What girl are you talking about?" Gaje asked as he slightly shifted his head to read the next page of his book.

Hazel eyes closed happily as Leviana tilted her head to the side and brought her hands together as she spoke. "You know! The one that likes you! I think you two make a cute couple and if I were you, I'd give that girl a chance! She's super cute Gaje!"

Gaje sighed as he read. "Being cute isn't everything Leviana."

The blue haired girl put her hands on her hips quickly, her expression changing to anger towards her brother. "Yes it is, Gaje! You are just weird and can't think like a normal guy!"

The dark haired mage closed his book and set it down on the small table nearby. He stood a second later and began to head for the door. Leviana gasped in excitement and quickly jumped up from her seat, following her brother to the door. "So does this mean you are coming with me and that girl to the movies?!"

Gaje put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. "No, I'm just going out for a walk. I thought I could get some reading done while Lily was at that music convention, but somehow I forgot about my other bothersome sister."

Leviana gasped and crossed her eyebrows as she watched her brother smirk and walk out of the house after his words. She was in disbelief that her own brother would call her bothersome! All she wanted was to go out and have some fun… and maybe try to play matchmaker! The blue haired girl crossed her arms over her chest once more. "Great… now what am I gonna do that Gaje isn't home?" Leviana snapped her finger and smiled. "I can always just go follow him around… he's bound to give in to me bugging him!" The dragon slayer quickly ran to the door and grabbed her coat from the hangers on the wall, her footsteps following her older brothers out of the house.

* * *

Gaje breathed out slowly, watching his breath fade away quickly into the night air. The mage had some regrets for not bringing his own jacket out while he walked. His hands were shoved into his pockets as his crimson eyes glanced up to the darkened sky. The stars were shinning tonight, as well was the full moon. It was so quiet. Unlike his household. Gaje moved his eyes back down in front of him, eyeing the familiar park he had often escaped to as a child. He would bring a full backpack of books and just pick a spot and read until light was no longer available. He was never one to stay at home when it got too noisy.

Gaje eventually found himself walking towards the swing sets, his usual go to spot to be alone and think. He paused for a minute when he noticed another figure already on one of the swings… his swing. He raised a brow as he continued on his path, his interest in his person barely peaking. The dark haired mage noticed the person was hooded and seemed to be hiding every inch of their body. The swing he always sat at was dimly lit, so along with the figure being covered head to toe, it was hard to make out who was out at this hour.

The script mage sat down next to the swing he usually sat at, his gaze looking straight ahead as he let out a soft sigh. Gaje noticed the figure had flinched and shifted its body away from him as he sat down, as if they didn't want to be seen. The dark haired mage breathed out and glanced up at the sky once more. "So why are you out here tonight?" The figure was silent, and moved an inch away, its presence staying quiet. Gaje smiled as he looked at all of the constellations in the sky. "A quiet one. I'm cool with that. Honestly I think I prefer it. My house is always so noisy… I'm usually good at shutting it all out and just keep my nose in a book… but sometimes it's not enough… so I come out here to be alone and get away from it all." Gaje looked down at his feet, a smile still over his face. "And the one night I decide to come out here because of my little sister… I find that someone else has the same idea as me… and chooses the swing I always go and sit in." Gaje saw the figure start to get up from the swing, but he stopped them quickly. "You don't have to leave, I'm just saying… it's nice to know that someone thinks like me. You don't mind if I just sit here for a bit with you… do you?"

The figure shook its head slowly. The dark haired mage smiled as he looked back up to the sky as his feet kicked off of the hard ground, pushing his body back with the swing. He swung slowly as he let his mind go blank. He usually never opened up to people like this… perhaps it was because he saw that the figure was clearly trying to hide. It wanted to be alone, just like him. Gaje sat there for a long while, swinging himself softly as he just let his mind clear in silence.

Hinami's mind raced as she shifted her weight away from Gaje who had sat next to her. '_Oh no! Why is here now?! I can't let him see me! God, why did he have to come here tonight? I just wanted to get some fresh air and I didn't think anyone else was going to come here… but… now what? Should I leave? Or just stay here until he goes? What if he doesn't?! What if he sees me like this? Please… just stay over there Gaje…._' Hinami gripped her coat tightly with her hand. She was trying desperately to hide her body that had started to transform just like the nights before. The curse of her magic was trying to take over so the silver haired girl thought some fresh air would do her some good. But now that Gaje was here, of all people, her nerves were going wild and causing her magic to take over faster.

Her mind slowly changed subjects as she listened to Gaje speak. It was odd for him to be this… talkative and open to anyone. It was like a completely different Gaje that she had known and watched for so long. Although… a person can be totally different at home versus in school. The silver haired girl secretly smiled to herself after Gaje spoke. It was nice to hear his calm voice. She wanted so badly to talk back with him, even if it was just a short conversation… he wasn't being cold towards her. She decided not to ruin the chance for him to speak to her more so she remained silent. If this was as close as she was able to get to this side of Gaje… she wasn't about to ruin it. Hinami's head turned ever so slightly towards Gaje, her lavender eyes looking over the dark haired mage swinging.

Why did she have to deal with this curse? All she ever wanted was to have friends and be able to socialize like a normal human being. She wanted to become emotional without having to fear of turning into a monster and scaring off anyone she meets. But that dream was never going to happen. She was never going to be able to control her magic.

Even though an hour had passed, time seemed to stop for the girl as Gaje still sat beside her. She fought with herself internally the whole time. Should she stay and say something? Should she leave? Hinami bit her bottom lip as she gripped her coat tighter. _'I can't just stay here and not say anything… maybe I should just tell him who I am… maybe he won't be scared by… me…'_ Lavender eyes shifted off to the side, the dim light nearby was still enough for the shadow to appear, its ruby eyes piercing into the girl. '_No… I can't… I just have to wait for him to leave… I'm going to just stay quiet… I don't want him to know what I really am.'_

Gaje breathed out and stood finally. He put his hands back into his pockets and spoke. "Well… I'm sure my sister has found something else to entertain herself by now… guess I'll be heading home now." The dark haired mage turned his head to the cloaked figure on the swing. "Thanks for letting me sit here with you. It was a nice change from what I'm normally used to."

Hinami watched as Gaje smiled and turned, his feet starting to walk away from her. She could feel her heart skip a beat as she saw his smile. It was sincere and the first time she had ever seen it. It was then she realized that she could not give up on him so easily. If he was this different outside of school, all by himself… there had to be a chance still for her! She couldn't give up, or let go of her feelings for the script mage. The only problem… was her magic. Lavender eyes opened wide as she saw Gaje getting father away. Her body moved quickly as she stood and reached a hand out in front of her. "Gaje! Wait!"

Gaje stopped and turned slightly, surprised to hear a somewhat familiar voice come from the hooded figure. Before either one could say another word, the three boys that had bothered Gaje earlier that week had appeared. All of them had crooked smiles across their faces as they approached Gaje. The ringleader of the small group held out his hand to stop the other two from walking farther. Gaje looked at them with a bored expression, his crimson eyes rolling. "And here I thought you three learned your lesson the last time you bothered me… guess you just can't help the idiotic."

The boy in the front clenched his fists as he stepped closer to the script mage. "You know what Redfox? We were gonna come out here and have a nice little chat with ya, but now I think we'll go with plan B."

Gaje shifted his weight slightly as he tilted his head some. "How did you guys even know I was out here? Have you been watching me because you have nothing better to do and want to get revenge for what I did to you earlier this week?"

"You're damn right I want revenge! Your stupid magic made me itch like a mother all week! I only recently just got my voice back you know!" The leader snapped.

Gaje smirked as he chuckled slightly. "You know those were very basic spells that could have been fixed in an hour? Guess you haven't learned a damn thing in school." Crimson eyes closed for a moment before shifting back to the three classmates a few feet away from him. "And now you want to try to get back at me? Good luck."

The ringleader smirked as he raised a brow. "I wouldn't be too cocky there, Redfox. Unlike last time… we have a little trick up our sleeve."

"What? Did you actually bring your brains this time?" Gaje responded.

The boy in the front was fuming now. He had never been so angry in his entire life. "God damn it Redfox! I swear this night, I'm going to get my revenge! You'll regret ever messing with me!"

"I think it was you and your little gang who started all of this. Not me." The script mage said calmly.

The boy gritted his teeth and growled. He looked back to the boy on his left and nodded. The shorter classmate pulled something out from his jacket pocket. Crimson eyes watched as the boy pulled out a weird looking stick, one that looked like it had a hand with a single finger pointed outward. It was decorated with a few rings but other than that, it looked like a simple piece of wood with a creepy hand at the end. Gaje sighed as he lifted up his own hand, his index and middle finger came together, ready to write out any spell he wished.

The leader of the group smirked once more as he started to laugh. "Go ahead and try to use your magic on us…"

Gaje said nothing in return. He moved his arm to start spelling out a word when it suddenly stopped. Crimson eyes went right to the unwavering arm, confusion coming over him. "What the… why can't I move my arm?" The script mage looked back up past the smug boy in the front to the shorter classmate holding up the wand. It was glowing as its magic power was being used on the script mage. Crimson eyes looked to the boy in front, his expression still calm. "I see. Using cheap magic to make this an unfair fight? Seems fitting for you."

"Man I can't stand your attitude… or your face!" The leader said as he walked closer to Gaje, his deranged look over his face became clearer to the script mage as he walked closer to the light. "I kinda feel like messing it up a bit!" The boy brought up his arm in front of his face and formed spikes from his own skin. He chuckled as he moved one of the spikes onto Gaje's cheek. "Whatcha say Redfox? Wanna have some fun with these bad boys? Now that you can't use your stupid magic on me… I'd say it's time for some payback."

Hinami watched as Gaje could do nothing but stand there, frozen from the spell being cast from the shorter boy with the magic wand. She too was frozen in place. Fear was keeping her still. Fear for Gaje, and fear for herself. She wanted to help him… but she didn't want to risk everyone seeing her. The longer she watched the boys speak, the more fear took over her entire body. Her body began to shake as she felt the dark curse of her magic forming over most of her cloaked body. She could feel its power rising up her neck in her veins, coming up to her cheeks slowly. Hinami knew this wasn't good. She was completely frightened by what was about to happen. The classmates didn't seem to even notice her presence by the swings.

'_What are they planning on doing?! And what can I do?! If I just continue to stand here, my magic is just going to take over me! And I won't be able to do anything after that! I'm so scared right now I can't even move…'_ Lavender eyes looked to Gaje quickly. They widened when they saw the script mages' face remained calm and collected still, even with a sharp spike pointed right onto his cheek. '_How… how is he so calm when all of this is happening?!'_ The silver haired girl couldn't help but just stand there and stare at the dark haired boy for a long minute as the classmate in front of Gaje continued to ramble on. The girl clenched her blackened fist tightly as she finally made up her mind. _'If he can stand up to those bullies… then… to help save Gaje… I'm just going to do this… I don't care if this will push him away… I just want him to be safe._'

The ringleader drew back his arm, his grin widening as he spoke. "Any last words, Redfox?! Caz after I get done with you, you're not going to be talking much… you'll be too busy screaming in pain!"

"S-stop!" Hinami called out before the classmate could move his spiked arm back down towards Gaje. All four boys turned their attention to the cloaked girl. The silver haired girl swallowed the large lump in her throat as she held up a finger to the leader. "L-leave Gaje alone… or else—"

The boy tilted his head slightly, clearly becoming annoyed by the extra nuisance nearby. "Or else what? And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!"

Hinami took back her extended hand and held it close to her chest, clenching her fist tightly. "I'm… I'm… his friend…"

The boy raised a brow as he spoke. "Huuuh?" He turned his head to look at Gaje for a moment. "Do you know who that is?"

Crimson eyes looked at the cloaked figure. The voice was so familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it before. Whoever this person was… they were willing to get involved in his problem. "Just get out of here. I can handle this myself."

"No… you can't do this alone… not when it's this unfair…" Lavender eyes closed as the girl breathed out. "I'm sorry… I didn't want you to ever see me like this… but… I cannot leave you to deal with these bullies by yourself." Gaje's eyes went wide as the girl removed her hood finally, revealing who she really was. He saw her pale skin being taking over by a black color. And as Hinami's eyes began to open again, he no longer saw her soft lavender eyes. Those once soft and caring lavender eyes had turned ruby red. Gaje watched as Hinami removed the cloak and tossed it aside. He watched as a dark magical mist began to swirl around her body as she held out her arms at her sides.

'_Isn't that… the girl from my class? What is she doing out here? And what is she doing right now?_' Gaje thought to himself as he watched her begin her transformation. Hinami's body was changing in front of them all. Her legs grew black fur from her skin as they extended upwards, changing into canine hind legs. The fur crawled up the rest of her body quickly, taking over every inch of her pale skin. Her arms too had extended and her hands turned into paws with sharp claws at the end of her fingertips. Gaje watched as her magic made its way up to her face, transforming her quiet, and scared face into that of a jackal. Her muzzle grew out and her lips curled up into a toothy grin. As her mouth opened, dark purple smoke came rising out as she released the air in her lungs. Her silver hair turned black as well, forming upwards, and turning into giant dark ears on top of her head.

Her clothing had disappeared as the dark fur encased the girl's body, leaving only golden bracelets just above her ankles and wrists. A golden collar necklace shined against her dark fur, even in the dim light around them. The air smelled of death and decay as Hinami's magic power increased with every second. The two shorter classmates shook in their places as her appearance alone made them shake in fear. They had never seen anything like her transformation in their lives, and something about it was making them want to turn around and run away in terror.

The ringleader's eyes went wide as he watched the giant jackal looks his way, those ruby red eyes burning holes into him as it grinned. He watched as the dark purple smoke escaped her mouth once more. "What… what the hell are you?!" He said with a shaky voice.

The creature started to step his way as she spoke. "Release him… if you wish to not be judged and sent to the afterlife." The toothy grin formed back over the canines face. "I am the spirit of Anubis… and I am using this girl's body to do my own bidding in this world…. And let me tell you… I am very hungry for unworthy souls…"

The boy's mouth opened in terror as he watched the jackal open its jaws, watching its long tongue slide over its sharp teeth teasingly. His hands let go of Gaje as he stepped back. He pointed a finger out at the dark creature making its way over to them. "You're a monster! You're not human at all!"

The creature laughed and stretched out its arms at its side. Dark flames formed just above its hands as its red eyes glared at the classmate. "If I'm such a monster… then why am I giving you three seconds to get the hell out of here?"

The leader of the small group stepped back and almost into the shorter boy with the wand still pointed at Gaje. "You're bluffin'! We can just use this wand on you and take you down easily! Besides, you're just a girl! And I ain't lettin' some stupid girl take me—"

In a blink of an eye, the spirit had moved in front of the leader, towering over him menacingly. Its muzzle lowered in front of his face so its ruby eyes were staring right into his. "Choose your next words carefully. Because this "girl" in front of you… is no longer here. I am the spirit of Anubis and I will not hesitate to do my own bidding."

The spirit watched as the taller boy of the three shook uncontrollably. Fear had completely taken him over and he could not say another word. The boys' head shook as he was making up his mind on what to do next. Like a scared rabbit, he turned and pushed off the ground to run. He yelled when he ran right into his minion with the wand, both boys falling to the ground. The leader didn't waste any time getting back to his feet and cursing the boy who was directly behind him. "You idiot! Get out of my way! I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"Wait for us boss!" The boy said as he scrambled to his feet, following his leaders footsteps as he dropped the wand on the ground. The third boy quickly followed the other two as well, not wanting to be any closer to the dark spirit any longer than he had to.

Once he was released, Gaje took back his arm and rolled his shoulder, his crimson eyes staying on the spirit. He watched as it stepped down on the wand hard with its giant foot, smashing the wooden wand to bits. He could hear it mumbling something under its breath as he walked towards the spirit. He stopped a few feet away, and with a calm voice, he spoke. "So you were the girl from my class, huh?"

The spirit slowly stood up straight and turned to face Gaje. Its red eyes glaring daggers into him. "You have some nerve, mage…. Do you not fear the sight that is in front of you?"

Gaje shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, his expression unwavering. "No, not really. It takes a lot to scare me. Guess I get that from my dad." Crimson orbs looked back to the annoyed spirit. "So… what happened to that girl?"

The dark creature smirked. "You mean that frail and frightened girl, Hinami? As I said before… she let me take over… so it's just me standing before you now."

"I see. So it's take over magic, huh? Interesting." Gaje said as he brought his index finger and thumb to his chin. "And because you are the Egyptian god Anubis, well, the spirit of Anubis… that must mean its lost magic."

The spirit laughed lightly as it crossed its arms over its chest. "You seem to know a little bit about me and what I am…" Its smirk changed into a snarl as its eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, I did not like how you treated this girl… I personally would like to take your soul and send you to the afterlife… but this girl told me not to harm you."

Gaje's eyes looked straight back into the jackals as he spoke clearly. "But wasn't it you who said that Hinami was no longer here and that you would not hesitate to do your own bidding?"

The spirit let out a loud and long laugh. It found humor in Gaje's words as he repeated what it had said just moments ago to the other boys. "You are very smart… or extremely stupid, boy." The spirit uncrossed its arms and held its hands out to the sides, forming the dark flames once more. "And unfortunately for you… that girl is gone… and I am going to get revenge on you for making her feel so much pain. I hope you are ready… because I will not hold myself back."

* * *

**AN: No, I didn't forget about Leviana, I just want to make this into a 3 part bonus and we will find out what happened to her in the next part. :)**


End file.
